This Is Going To Go Well
by Arekkusu Naitofaia
Summary: Back from the Akatsuki after 4 years Hiucha sensei, Itachi is the new teacher at Konoha High. Meanwhile Sasuke's mental state is plummeting drastically from neglect & abuse leaving him in a suicidal depression, and it seems only his brother can fix him. Can Itachi step up to being Sasuke's once cherished big brother? And will Sasuke let him? ItaSasu Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey. Another ItaSasu…This is completely different to my other one…Just to warn you some chapters will seem repeated as they are done first in one Point of View and then in another. Just a warning. Oh and this will be a long story (I already have seven or eight chapters and its 41,574 words without the A/N's. So yeah…**

**Itachi's POV**

"Mr. Hiucha, the headmistress is ready to see you know," the receptionist spoke, gesturing towards the door to her right. She smiled at me, mentally telling me to go through the door. I nodded courteously before silently getting to my feet. I hadn't worn a suit in years but seeing as though the job called for it, well it wasn't compulsory to wear a suit but I thought it would be the right thing to do. I pulled the tie up; making sure it was right up to the top button. I checked myself over; I had to give a good impression, after all it is my first day and I have to look smart. I couldn't believe he could find me job this quickly especially because two days ago I was in America working with the 'wrong' crowd. I should be able to hide myself for a while; I highly doubt that they know that I have left the country. I have to admit I am slightly looking forward to this career; I may as well put some good back into my life after all the bad deeds that I have committed. I flicked the dust off my blazer and then walked gracefully with my back straight towards the door. I had always been an elegant person, making everything I did look refined and formal...it was just a habit.

The door was a deep mahogany, perfectly shaped and cut from an expensive piece of wood, this was the least I would expect from this place, after all this is a posh area. Just below my eye level was a gold plaque with the name _Madame Tsunade _engraved in the metal with precision. It looked rather like a swirled signature. I took a deep breath ready to hold in any emotions that might have tried to find their way out and knocked on the door with the tip of my knuckles.

"Come in," a woman's voice called from the other side, I had to admit the voice was pretty masculine for a woman and I picked up the hint of stress in her busy voice. I took another deep breath before gently pushing the door open revealing the owner of the voice. She was blonde her hair pig-tailed lazily at the back of her head. She had a soft brown eye colour like a hazel nut and some sort of blue diamond shape tattoo on her forehead. She looked no older than thirty but held herself like a wise old woman. She had her arms folded neatly on the wooden desk that matched the door exactly. Her fingers entwined with each other her eyes gawping up at me with a sense of rush and slight excitement. I stood at the doorway. After all I didn't want to be disrespectful. I slowly closed the door behind myself hearing the lock click.

"Take a seat Mr. Hiucha; we have a lot to discuss," she pointed to the pale blue velvet seat that was directly opposite her desk. I moved obediently towards the seat and sat down with elegance pressing my back tightly to the velvet of the seat. I was _always _told to sit straight.

She held out her hand for me to shake in which I did, for a woman she had a pretty tight grip, firm with a sense of serious strength unlike most women I had met before who had more of a sort delicacy about them.

"I welcome you Mr. Hiucha, I am Tsunade which you probably would have figured out already from the sign on the door presuming you can read of course," she smiled; I didn't think she would be the joke-a-tive type.

"It's a pleasure Tsunade, call me Riki," I let go of her hand to see her blush slightly.

"Oh, such a charmer you are," she shifted her attention to the draw in her desk which she slid open and pulled out a stack of paper, some of which were in neat black folder. She laid the pile on the desk and then glided them over to me with her hands so they were now in my reach. I glanced at the top sheet quickly and then picked it up.

"This is your class Riki, it's a small class of sophomores only twelve but as you may already know, these students are what we call the 'less capable' and struggle to learn. But I think if they get the right teacher I'm sure we can build them up to their full potential. I do have to warn you though some of them are pretty badly behaved, take a quick look. I have the photograph of the student next to the name, the photos were taken last year so they might have changed a bit since then, hopefully not too drastically," Tsunade explained, she seemed enthusiastic about me taking over. I liked that enthusiasm.

I held the sheet up and started reading through the names:

Aburame Shino, he had dark hair and a high necked coat on not to mention his small, rounded sunglasses. Most of his face was impossible to see and I had to try and guess what he would look like behind all the blockages he was obvious to be a mysterious sort of guy. At least if he came in wearing all that I would be able to tell straight away who it was.

Akiminchi Chouji, light haired, very rounded face with red swirl patterns on his cheeks. He was eating a packet of crisps on the picture, I'm guessing that would mean he was always eating, or maybe eating was the only way to get him to smile.

Haruno Sakura, she had bright bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, she was waving to the camera in her picture with one of those seemingly innocent smiles that was actually hiding something dark behind. She looked like one of those typical female teenagers that only thought about one thing in life: BOYS.

Hyuuga Hinata, short dark hair and very light eyes. I could see the anxiousness in her face that she was trying to cover with her hands, however she was laughing and her eyes were not looking at the camera directly probably saying that something or someone was making her laugh next to the camera, definitely a quiet one.

Hyuuga Neji, same coloured hair but longer and the same eyes as Hinata, he and Hinata are cousins. He was slightly pouting a smile which didn't suit him at all, the top half of his face was frowning it actually made him look like one of those typical evil villains from action movies that just smirked when they were thinking of an evil plan to take over the world. Even though I highly doubted that he was thinking of taking over the world he was most likely just scheming a plan against someone he didn't like.

Inuzuka Kiba, he wearing a heavy coat raincoat with red triangular marks on his cheeks. Somehow he resembled a dog, he was looking upwards to something above his head, wait was that a chew toy? He looked like he was begging for it...actually I think he was begging for it...hmmm better stay clear of him, most likely had dog issues.

Nara Shikamaru, dark hair in a spiky ponytail, a glazed tired look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was about to fall asleep or he was just too lazy to smile. Either way I couldn't judge him yet until I knew the proper facts for all I knew there could be a suitable reason why, hn he reminds me of someone who has a sleeping disorder.

Rock Lee, dark bowl cut and very bushy eyebrows – wearing a green spandex suit? Jeez all I could say about him was no sense in fashion or anything to do with looks for that matter. Has he never heard of plucking or getting your haircut at a hairdressers, seriously? He had a very large smile on his face which was undeniably real, yet at the same time it was a dimwits smile suggesting that he wasn't too bright at all. He had the white-ist teeth I had ever seen ever, I would give him that...maybe his parent were dentists.

Sabaku-no-Gaara, this one had no picture next to the name meaning that I didn't know what he would look like, so there were three reasons for this, either he was too shy to have his picture taken, he wasn't in when it was done or he completely refused to have it done. For me the best option would have been two that way he was less likely to be a nervous wreck or Mr. Attitude.

Uchiha Sasuke…Sasuke?

My eyes widened at the sheet, the name hit me like a ton of bricks that had just fallen from a ten story building. Out of all the schools in Konoha I got a job in Sasuke's and anyway since when was he in lower sets, he's always been very intellectual in fact he was always top of his class. Great...he's going to recognize me instantly, what am I going to do? I told him I never wanted to see him again, what is he even going to think of me? DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Kakashi probably did this on purpose he's been wanting me to see Sasuke for ages now, he kept telling me how much he needed me and that I should be there for him. The problem was trying to get out of the Akatsuki is like trying to get out of a giant ten foot hedge maze...nearly impossible and only worth trying if you had no other choice.

I frowned, Kami now I was worried…I hadn't seen him in years and I knew that deep down I really wanted to see him again. After all he's still my Otouto and no matter how much it stabbed me in the heart to say or even think this but I still loved him and I never wanted to leave him in the first place but I had no choice.

"Riki are you okay?" Tsunade sliced through my line of concentration dragging me violently back to reality, which right now felt like a giant hole that had no end. I had to think of something to say that had nothing to do with what I was just thinking.

"Erm…why don't Sasuke and Gaara have photographs?" I asked quickly pulling myself together before I let anything slip, for the first time in years I couldn't think of what to say my mind had just blanked out. This never happens to me; I thought I had gotten him out of my mind, I've had four years to do so and yet he still sits there dormant. I couldn't stop my thoughts about Sasuke flooding back into my head like an angry tidal wave.

"They both refused to have their photo's taken," she narrowed her eyes; I think she suspected something; I looked at her blankly trying to weave her suspicion out. This probably had an opposite affect. She looked at me with her deeply thought eyes trying to see through my now cracked mask.

"Gaara has red hair and Sasuke has black you will know which one's which," she buried her doubt and I mentally sighed, if she found out about me the word would spread quickly and the Akatsuki had inside members that were currently in Japan and most likely not far from here.

I quickly shifted my eyes to the rest of the names, Uzamaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. Both blondes, the male was smiling cheesily gesturing the peace sign with his fingers and the female blondes face strangely reminded me of the other girl with the pink hair, they looked nothing alike but the face they were pulling was nearly the same that it was pretty daunting. My eyes quickly darted back to Sasuke's name hoping that it would disappear into the paper like it was never there in the first place. Trying to concentrate on other things was becoming increasingly harder.

I felt a headache coming on and I hadn't had a headache since I left Konoha, my heart was racing about meeting Sasuke. This could end up really bad and after what I did to him there was no way in hell that he was going to be happy about seeing me again and if he tells anyone about me of who I really am, _they'll _find me and that will be only putting everyone else around me in danger…again. I wonder what would happen if I just quit now, oh like that wouldn't arouse any suspicion.

_Erm why are you quitting?_

_Because I didn't realize my brother was in the class oh and by the way my name isn't Riki Hiucha it's Itachi Uchiha and by the way now that I've told you I'm gonna have to leave because now I'm going to have some serious psychopaths chasing me, so bye. _

Seriously that would fuck everything up I couldn't quit now besides this would be the last place they would come to look for me they probably wouldn't think I would be stupid enough to go back to my home town and put everyone that I know life at risk. If I can keep quiet about who I am maybe I can use this to my advantage they would never suspect it. Yeah that seems like a good idea.

"Earth to Riki," Tsunade waved her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts, geez I gotta stop doing that.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about how I was going to control the class," I lied. Tsunade was getting more suspicious by the second and I wouldn't be surprised if she actually fired me right at this moment, already thinking that I was insane.

She seized a sheet of paper from her desk and handed it to me.

"Well this will help then, their last homeroom teacher Iruka wrote this during his year here, we have all the students on there and what they are typically like and the best ways to handle them. If you stick to the sheet you will hopefully be fine with them. They all have different personalities so you'll have to get to know them each individually," she exclaimed waiting for me to look. I started reading, seriously who took the time to do this, to study these kids like they were some sort of lab experiments. What am I saying? I should really be thankful this will make my job easier if I know what they are like before I even get there.

**Register**

Aburame Shino

**Notes: **Shino is not very good at socializing with other students and often brings bugs to school with him, other students find him generally disturbing and they don't like bugs. **DO NOT **seat him next to any girls because there will be mayhem and they will disrupt other classrooms. Shino prefers you not do any experiments that concern bugs and usually works quietly in the class. He is not very disruptive so you won't need to worry about him too much. Another thing don't kill bugs within his presence because he will get annoyed and I found that out the hard way.

Akiminchi Chouji

**Notes: **Chouji has self-confidence problems and eats; he generally loves food, so **DO NOT **attempt to take food away from him. It is best to seat him near Shikamaru because they get along pretty well. He is also quiet and eats during class work assignment never give him anything important because he will get food on it. Most of the students are used to his eating habits now but every so often he might have a little fight but Chouji is actually a pacifist and won't ever start fight. He loves cooking and excels in it and everyone loves his cooking so don't be afraid if he offers you anything.

Haruno Sakura

**Notes: **A general girly girl with major male obsession problems, particularly with Sasuke, is enemies with Ino. **DO NOT **seat her with Ino or Sasuke otherwise there will be major jealousy issues and a very unhappy Sasuke. Sakura will start a fight about anything when it comes to Ino. She likes diary writing and story writing. So English is her favourite lesson but sadly all of her stories are romantic and the characters always resemble her and her crush.

Hyuuga Hinata

**Notes: **Hinata is very quiet and nervous and is most likely one of the shyest people you will ever meet, **DO NOT **ask her to come to the front otherwise she will have a panic attack and possibly faint in front of the whole class. Best seated near Naruto, he gives her confidence she always does her work properly and likes to read silently in class. She generally likes the rest of the class and will often try and stop fights from happening. Hinata is very quick at figuring things out and can easily see through people's 'masks'.

Hyuuga Neji

**Notes: **Neji is what other students like to call a 'teachers pet' and will probably suck up to you he has a serious superiority complex and thinks he's best however he also likes to start arguments with fellow classmates; he has a strong dislike for Hinata. **DO NOT **seat him next to Hinata or any easily rivalled students these include: Gaara and is a perfectionist and will keep everything in order and if you're not careful he does like to snoop around and spread rumours, so make sure you keep everything to yourself otherwise you may find that your secret has spread through the school within a matter of days.

Inuzuka Kiba

**Notes: **Kiba is another clown, not as disruptive as Naruto but if Naruto starts off jokes he is guaranteed to laugh and this sets him off, he also has a personality disorder and often thinks he's a dog. **DO NOT **seat him next to Naruto otherwise you'll never hear the end of it. He is easily distracted by dog toys so if you carry around with you no matter how immature it sounds it will help with his concentration. He loves talking about animals and dreams to becoming a vet one day and will constantly go on about it.

Nara Shikamaru

**Notes: **Shikamaru is a narcoleptic and often daydreams during class, so often doesn't listen to the teacher, he may also fall asleep during lessons. **DO NOT **attempt to wake him up, he is usually pretty friendly but if woken he will disrupt the whole class against you for the rest of the day. Best seated next to Chouji they are good friends. Shikamaru is actually one of the most intelligent people in the whole school but with his problem he can't be put into a regular class sadly. You might be surprised on how good his work actually is. He is a strategist and likes to play games like chess when he's in the mood. He is unbeaten and may offer you a game, try and accept if possible.

Rock Lee

**Notes: **Lee is dyslexic and has problems understanding so he isn't doing very well in most subjects, he is good mannered and is a perfectionist and will try over and over again to try and get something right. **DO NOT **say he is not doing very well and do not seat him next to Sakura, he has a major crush on her. Lee's father Gai works as the class's PE teacher which Lee looks up too dearly. Never mock his looks ever Lee takes that to serious offense. He also likes to use the word 'youthful' a lot so beware it might eventually get on your nerves.

Sabaku-no-Gaara

**Notes: **Gaara has serious anger issues and often walks out of classroom that is if he has actually shown up to the lesson in the first place. Leaving Gaara alone is the best way to deal with him. He will do his work if you give to him. **DO NOT **chase after him when he leaves the classroom because he often wants to cool down. Gaara is a big fan of PE, especially dodge ball and likes to get into fights as often as possible especially when they include his friends. Gaara speaks his mind and is not afraid to tell you what he really thinks of you. Be thankful when Gaara is in class because he likes the quiet and because most of the students are 'scared' of him they will be better behaved than when he is not in class.

Uchiha Sasuke

**Notes: **Sasuke is a serious bi-polar so be cautious of his temper, he can go from very calm to very agitated in a matter of minutes and he can become very destructive and self destructive. He is often listening to music and drawing, leaving him alone is the best option; well he will probably ignore you anyway. **DO NOT **take his sketch book off him ever, he **WILL **get violent. Keep an eye on him if he walks out of the classroom. Best seated next to Naruto, he keeps him sane. He likes art it is the only lesson except PE that he puts any effort into. He never does homework and usually doesn't do class work. Again he often gets into fights and seems to be hiding a lot. It's quite a shame really he used to be one of the best students in the school but his grades are decreasing drastically, his attitude seems to get worse everyday with the lack of attention to his work.

Uzamaki Naruto

**Notes: **Naruto is hyperactive and fidgety he won't sit still for very long (usually it's about 2 minute's tops). He is the class-joker and will make your life hell if you can't control him, movement activities are the best for him. **DO NOT **give in to Naruto's wise cracks it will only make him want to annoy you even more. He is best seated next to Hinata and Sasuke. He seems to be the only person that Sasuke seems to open up to; you can always count on him to cheer everyone up. He has a very short concentration span, so he doesn't keep to one task. He is very talkative and will just about talk to anyone so don't be surprised if he starts a conversation with you. (By the way the conversation will most likely be on Ramen just to give you the heads up)

Yamanaka Ino

**Notes: **Another general girly girl, she is bitchier than Sakura and will start a fight with her constantly if you're not careful. She also has obsession issues with Sasuke. **DO NOT **seat her next to Sakura or Sasuke that would seriously annoy Sakura and Sasuke. She is into fashion related subjects like textiles and spends a lot of her free time in the girl's toilets finishing her makeup. Ino is a flirt by the way and will manage to flirt with everyone including you if she gets the chance she will probably compliment you on everything, do not give her any response whatsoever except for thanks.

Oh great I've got a creepy bug boy, a kid who eats his feelings, two bitches that are both obsessed with **MY **brother, a shy mute, a suck up, a kid with an identity crisis, a narcoleptic, a dyslexic mental patient (not to mention his poor taste in fashion), a kid with severe anger issues, a hyperactive knucklehead and my emo brother. I am going to do so well…NOT!

I closely read over what they had said about Sasuke, when did he turn bi-polar? Self destructive? When did this all happen? He wasn't like this when I was around…this wasn't because I left was it? I wouldn't have meant for that to happen to him. I had to know what he had been doing. I took my eyes of the sheet to look at Tsunade, how was I going to ask without gaining anymore suspicion. I knew that would be hard but this was important.

"It says self destructive in one of the kids notes," I pretended to look for the name again to give the impression I didn't know who he was. "His names Sasuke. Is there anything in particular I should know, maybe what to keep him away from?" I asked keeping my tone light.

"Well you know, he's the typical type, cuts wrists and sometimes arms so to be kept away from anything sharp whenever possible, he doesn't do it in front of other people so during class he should be safe but make sure when he leaves the class he doesn't have anything sharp on him, also like its says on the notes if he walks out of class make sure you follow him because that was the time we first found out about his 'problem.' He last 'cut' himself when he walked out of the classroom to the toilets," she explained professionally, she gave no emotion away in her voice or facial expression.

Sasuke had been cutting himself? Since when did he get into that habit, it couldn't have just been me, I couldn't drive him to that, could I? How many times has he done it? Why didn't mum and dad stop him? In what other ways has he changed?

"So anyway I'm sure you can handle him, he is usually pretty quiet and he's not very disruptive I would worry more about Naruto for that, I know it doesn't say it in his notes but he has recently been diagnosed with ADHD so don't get too mad at him when he fidgets," she added taking my mind of Sasuke I was just going to have to wait to see him and just hope that his reaction is good...who am I kidding of course he's gonna freak out when he see's me.

I looked at my watch it was half past eight, school started in half an hour and I had to set up everything yet and prepare myself for the shock that I'm going to receive with Sasuke. I had to teach most of the classes to these kids because they couldn't bet put into sets from their 'low' ability. I opened the folder to the timetable I had them for the first three lessons which were always English, Maths and Science I didn't have them fourth but then I had them for fifth period, Drama of course one of the worst lessons to teach for me especially because half the time I find showing emotion nearly impossible. My father had always told me that showing feeling was a weakness especially sadness or fear, he said they were the worst and if I did show them he would slap me. So I got used to not using them even though sometimes they just slipped out. Underneath the timetable was my first lesson plans. We were doing short story writing in English, basic maths and I mean really basic like timetable basic. Science was definitely going to be a pain we are going to be using Bunsen burners which I hope that Sasuke doesn't like to burn himself otherwise that is going to cause major problems. They were going to be doing there own pieces in drama and I really didn't want to know what they would come up with. Judging by the notes they were probably be pretty violent and possibly rude. This was going to be a long day and I knew that. All I could think about was seeing Sasuke and his reaction to me…I'm just hoping it's not going to go bad.

"_Sasuke, glad to see you're in"_

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD ITACHI! YOU ASS HOLE!"_

"_Calm down"_

"_GO FUCK YOURSELF I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! IN FACT FUCK THIS I'M LEAVING!"_

"_Whoa your names Itachi!"_

"_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

"_Please Sasuke..."_

Oh this is going to go so well, I'm not in the mood for a chasing him down a hallway or seeing him self harming. I've seen enough violence in my life never mind seeing any come from my Otouto.

"Riki I would head to the classroom now, the students will be turning up in about five minutes, bearing in mind most of them will probably be late anyway and one or two of them might not turn up," Tsunade stood showing me to the door. I stood up courteously I wasn't going to panic and rush around like any normal person would. I clutched all my papers within my arms and Tsunade opened the door for me.

"I wish you good luck…you're gonna need it," she waved snickering to herself. She was right I was going to need luck very badly but probably not for the reasons that she was expecting, I knew I would be pretty capable at controlling the class…it's just Sasuke he would be my only problem.

My room was 203, it was a light brown wooden door, and it already had my name carved into the silver plaque on the wood. Wow these guys worked quickly they only knew I was coming yesterday.

_Mr. Hiucha, _I still hate the idea of using a false name I don't even know how long it will last before someone figures it out, and so far there is only one person that knows right now and that is Kakashi. He was the one that helped me out with this job seeing though he works here too and soon Sasuke will know. I know Kakashi will keep it quiet but Sasuke, I highly doubted that.

I unlocked the door with the key that Tsunade gave me. The room was plain, cream walls and a wooden floor. I was actually expecting it to be a mess because the students would probably trash the place but it wasn't. The desks were set out in a square shape along the room with my desk in the middle with a white board behind. I laid the papers on my desk and sat down smartly waiting for my 'students' to turn up. I had to make up the seating plan but I wanted to wait until everyone was here first.

The bell went, I had left the door open for the students to arrive I wasn't keen on the idea of them lining up outside, it was better if they were in my view. One by one they began piling in. I took on last look at the sheet of paper with their pictures and memorized each one, I was always good at memorising things and with only twelve names to remember (well eleven because I already knew Sasuke) it was fairly easy.

The one called Neji was first, he had his arms crossed he didn't look very pleased. Without a word he strolled up to my desk.

"I'm guessing you are our homeroom teacher huh?" he asked boldly gripping onto the handle of his bag, he reminded me of someone posh turning up to a meeting with a briefcase.

I nodded standing up, this guy was actually on time, oh yeah he is the suck up. I had to be careful how I handled him because I knew that sometimes they can be very manipulative.

"I want you to line up against the wall and wait for everyone else," I ordered strictly, I was telling him who was boss just to make sure I had no competition. He nodded just as a blonde kid rushed in and pulled down Neji's pants revealing his green boxer shorts. Neji squealed undeniably like a girl, covering his pride up with his hands. That was Naruto; he laughed loudly pointing at Neji's red face. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. These kids are all at least fifteen years old and they still acted like this. I knew this was going to be a problem, being a suck up meant that Neji was going to get picked on by a lot of students.

"I'm gonna get you Naruto!" Neji squealed pulling his pants back up, he actually sounded like his voice hadn't broken. Another laugh well a bark of a laugh came through the door. Kiba, he was eating dog treats. He ran up to Naruto and high-fived him.

"Good one Naruto!" He beamed, shoving another bone-shaped treat in his mouth. I was wondering if they were even safe for human consumption but I guessed that he had been eating them for a while now so I presumed they were pretty harmless.

"Line up by the board, "I demanded keeping my voice calm by stern. All three of them did what they were told and I made sure that they weren't standing next to each other. Neji's cheeks were still flushed and Naruto and Kiba continued to snigger at him. The next student came in, Lee.

"Oh yes another youthful homeroom teacher!" He stuck his thumbs up at me and smiled with a chink from his white tooth that shone particularly bright compared to the rest. I slapped myself on the forehead. I pointed to the board and Lee obediently stood next to the board smiling at everyone else. He was too cheerful, that made me feel more depressed than I already was. I hated seeing people so cheerful for no reason it really bugged me, maybe it was because I was hardly ever that cheerful, if I had ever been that cheerful I'm not even sure.

Next up the girls, Sakura and Ino were pushing themselves through the door at the same time, squeezing trying to get past each other in constant fits of rage. They were already pulling each others hair and they hadn't even made it into the classroom yet. I had never seen so much rivalry in my entire life.

"I was here first!" Ino yelled screaming down Sakura's ear, she yelled back ragging at Ino's ponytail.

"NO I WAS!"

"Actually youthful ladies I was here first!" Lee did a superman pose, with both hands on either hip again with glinting tooth.

"No fair Lee I was here before you woof!" Kiba barked chucking a dog treat at his head. It bounced off with a clonk, I was half expecting for Lee to pounce on him but he never thankfully, he just stared at the dog treat on the floor blankly, I had a feeling he would be staring at that for a good few minutes and then possibly say 'ouch.'

"No I beat all of you here as usual, idiots," Neji had to input his own words didn't he just for everyone else to start arguing. I stepped in.

"Actually I was the first here and anyway it doesn't really matter as long as you are here on time," I folded my arms, "now please just line up against the board and wait, you really don't want to see me get angry I can tell you that you really won't like it."

They were silent for a moment, I watched Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji make there way into the classroom, all of them getting the message of standing next to the board. Hinata stood next to Naruto; Shino looked out the window at the small spider that was making its way up the windowsill. Chouji was eating what looked like pizza, I had no idea why he would have that for breakfast but then again I wasn't his parent. Shikamaru had slid down to the floor and I assumed that he had fallen asleep. The only two left were Gaara and Sasuke. I wouldn't be surprised if Gaara didn't turn up at all but Sasuke…

Five minutes late the whole class was back into its normal rampage of noise and then the red head made his way into the classroom glaring at everyone else in the class. Instantly everyone went quiet, it was like the air was sucked from the room, I couldn't even hear any of them breathe it was that quiet.

"You must be Gaara," I said, he nodded narrowing his eyes refraining from looking at me I could already tell that he didn't want to be here, his jaw was clenched and his fingers tightly wrapped into a fist as he made his way to the crowd.

I turned to the rest of the class, "has anyone seen Sasuke?"

They all shook their heads silently, I wasn't sure if that was because Gaara was standing there, he definitely seemed like the sort of guy that people were afraid of and with anger issues of course it would all make sense. I heaved; well I couldn't wait for him any longer.

I had to sort out the seating plan, there were a lot of spare desks and chairs in the room which meant that some of the one's that wanted to sit by themselves could. I made sure that Gaara, Shino and Neji were all sitting by themselves I wanted Neji the furthest away possible from me which I knew he wasn't very happy about but didn't dare to say anything. The seat near the right side from my desk, nearest to me of course would be Sasuke's besides I had to keep an eye on him more than anyone else in the class. Next to him was Naruto, I knew they were good friends and next to him Hinata and then Kiba. I left a few spaces after that. Lee sat next to Ino then Chouji and Shikamaru and then Sakura on the end. The classroom seemed pretty bare, it was big enough for at least thirty teenagers but less than half the class was filled. They all seemed okay with where I had put them but I knew that the quietness wouldn't last. I had to admit that it helped to have Gaara in the class; everyone seemed a lot quieter than they were when they first came in.

Everyone sat down ready and I stood up towards the whiteboard and wrote my name across in bold letters so everyone could read it. I turned to everyone, I was worried about Sasuke and wondering why he hadn't turned up, but I had to keep that to myself.

"Welcome class, I am Mr. Hiucha, you may call me Hiucha sensei if you like I don't mind either," damn I really hated this name. Kiba raised his hand I nodded at him to speak.

"Hey what is your first name?" He asked smiling at the class.

"Well Kiba that is none of your business is it, but I will tell you that it is Riki," I placed the whiteboard pen on my desk. Everyone seemed to be interested that I had answered their question, most teachers didn't like their pupils knowing their first name but it didn't really matter because that wasn't my first name anyway so technically they didn't know it whatsoever.

"Anymore questions before we start today's first lesson which is English?" I asked folding my arms waiting for the class.

"Hey how old are you? You look too young to be a teacher," Naruto shouted standing up out of his seat. The class nodded in agreement of his question, then I had eleven eager faces looking at me waiting for me to say something.

"Naruto you are supposed to raise your hand when you have a question," I stated, rolling my eyes at him. He _is_ an attention seeker.

"But sir you didn't tell us that," Naruto joked, hoping that I would snap at him.

"Well Naruto I was hoping that by now you would know the trick that the three year olds seemingly can grasp faster than you, maybe the head teacher was correct maybe you do have the mental age of a three-year-old" I sighed. The class sniggered softly.

Naruto sat down quietly; I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that from me.

"And yes I am old enough to teach I'm twenty-one," I answered as Ino squealed clapping her hands together.

"OH MY GOD! That is soooo cute!" she pouted, Sakura glared daggers at her. Typical.

"Ino's got a crush!" Naruto shouted raging with laughter, I knew it wouldn't take long for him to start shouting again, he set most of the class in hysterics except for Neji, Gaara and Ino who were not amused whatsoever. I wasn't waiting for the next response, I slammed my fists on my desks and everyone instantly shut themselves up.

"Now that I've got your attention," I kept my voice calm which was rather easy to do for me. All eleven faces looked at me, I saw Naruto gulp.

"Well we're fifteen minutes late starting the lesson, so I think it's best to start it now," I added walking over to a stack of paper, Naruto raised his hand this time.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" I asked seizing the paper, which I started handing out to everyone.

"Erm...Hiucha sensei don't you need to a register or somethin first?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a slight nervous smile. This time I think he was intending to be helpful.

"I can do it in a minute there is only twelve of you so it's kinda easy to tell whose here," I gave Naruto a piece of paper.

"Yeah but there's only eleven of us here," Neji interrupted.

"Your point is Neji?" I asked, he has definitely got a stick up his ass and I knew that this was going to get on my nerves, I could deal with jokers and jerks but stuck ups, no way.

"Well you have to give Sasuke a late mark and a detention if he turns up," he said cheekily, now he was telling me what to do. There was no way in hell I was going to let a student tell me what to do it's none of their concern.

"I don't have to do anything Neji and if you don't shut up I'll give you a detention for being disrespectful to the teacher by trying to tell them what to do," I replied slyly, this shut up Neji who just pouted. I had to admit I was concerned about Sasuke not turning up, he could just be ill or something I don't know that but I always thought that parent were supposed to ring the school or send in a note but I haven't heard anything. Well it was only fifteen minutes into school, I don't know.

"Okay we're doing short story writing today, I want you to write a short story about something that has happened to you in your life and then we will read them to the class, I thought that would be a good start to the day," I explained, at least this way the could be quiet for a little while.

"Oh yes I love youthful story writing, I'm going to write about my awesome youthful dad!" Lee exclaimed to the whole class who just sighed.

"Okay then get started, you have twenty minutes and then I want to see what you have written okay," I ran my fingers through my ponytail that was draped over my shoulder and sat on the desk, I was surprised to see that they were all doing what I had asked them, I knew this wouldn't last but I may as well enjoy the peace and quiet while I could.

"Erm...Hiucha sensei...I've finished..." a small voice called from the classroom, Hinata had her hand slightly raised in the air, I could tell she was really nervous her hand was shaking slightly. I walked over it had only been seven minutes. Hinata held her work up towards me; I was impressed by the amount to read. Naruto was speaking out loud to himself, I wanted to smirk he hadn't written anything yet and was chewing his pencil like it was a piece of meat. I started to read through her work.

"Sasuke you're in I didn't think you were gonna turn up!" I heard Naruto shout, my heart skipped a beat, he had mentioned his name, I quickly placed Hinata's work on the desk and told her that it was really good, she smiled. I wasn't sure what to do...I wanted to turn round but my legs wouldn't let me. I kept telling myself to move and I knew in a split second everything was going to change.

"Hey Sasuke, sensei saved you a place next to me!" Naruto shouted, that was it I had to turn I couldn't hold off any longer.

He looked different, was that even Sasuke? He still had black hair with his raven spikes that had the tint of a midnight blue colour. They had grown a bit and there was a lot more spikes, they looked messy but it was like they were intended to be messy. His dark eyes were plastered with heavy black eyeliner making his dark eyes balls of ebony which made his skin look exactly like a porcelain dolls. I noticed the lip piercings he now had, two jet black rings on either side of his bottom lip. He had a leather spiked collar around his slim ivory neck wearing a black hoodie that had white skulls printed on the sides with dark black ripped skinny jeans and black and midnight blue converses. This was not how I remembered him; he was a lot taller now, still not my height but catching up rapidly – wait... when did he become so...attractive?

I held my breath looking at him, he seriously had grown, he was fifteen already and it seemed like only yesterday he was that small boy that I used to give piggy-back rides to. The rucksack he was holding slid through his fingers and collided with the floor with a thud, his eyes widened in pure and utter shock. I watched what was left of the colour in his face fade into just colourless white; in fact I was worried that he would have just passed out.

"You're late Sasuke," I said, the whole class in absolute stillness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe how late I am, I am so going to give the wrong impression to my homeroom tutor, it's a shame Iruka had to leave. He was pretty cool he knew how to handle the class; mind you it did take some practice...a lot of practice. Oh well, it's not like I really give a shit anymore; I haven't given a shit for years now. I still don't know why I even bother turning up to school anymore; I'm not exactly getting anywhere any longer I am really? Well I started off at A* then I plummeted down to D's and now I'm getting an F for everything except Art and PE of course them I'm still getting A* in, the only two lessons worth caring about even though they're not exactly gonna get me very far in life. Seriously though school sucks, the only reason I can think of why I do go is to get away from my father and to take my mind off my crappy home life. At least I have so called friends here like Naruto and Gaara, man if it wasn't for Naruto I would be dead...seriously that is kinda annoying, the dobe saved me. The whole point of a suicide attempt is to actually die – not to be saved by some idiot. Still I'm alive now so that is the only thing that matters...sadly. To seriously put it lightly...my life sucks and there isn't anything I can do about it, I gave up hope years ago.

My life used to be pretty good until my bastard of a brother ran off and left me all alone, damn I wish he was dead, I know that sounds mean and all but seriously though he deserves it. He has torn apart my family so much so that it isn't even a family anymore. Were just people with the same last name that used to live in the same house. I can't believe how much I used to love him and then he just shoved it back in my face without a thank you and then he just leaves, he never cared in the first place he only ever cared about himself and it took me four years to work that out and know my life is totally ruined. If I ever saw him again I would kill him, just like he killed my feelings and stampeded on them with his big feet. I don't even know why I'm thinking about him, he just won't leave me alone continuously harassing my mind.

I sighed making my way down the corridor of my school, my earphones fixed into my ears blasting out random metal songs currently on Psychosocial by Slip Knot, (one of my favourite bands ever) drowning every other sound around me which I didn't need to hear. Back to school again for another year, I hadn't seen most of my friends in the holiday of course. I wasn't allowed out. I managed to see Naruto and Gaara once when I snuck out from my bedroom window that only resulted in me getting my wrist broken by my father and then having my window barred up like a prison cell – which it still is. Luckily for me I hadn't run into him this morning so I got without any beatings but that only meant that when I got home the chances are I would have a fist coming my way. Not only that but my father had just lost his job...again so he is in a particularly bad mood, when he's in a really bad mood he drinks more and if he drinks more then he hits more and I really didn't want this on my first day back.

Man I hope I don't have a strict bastard for a form tutor that would be all I need; I wouldn't get peace anywhere then. I checked my watch, 9:23am; over twenty minutes late, this was different well I'm always ten minutes late so this is a new record for me. Come to think of it this is what you get when you really can't be assed getting up. I'll probably just get a detention or something, I don't really care I never go half the time anyway unless it's after school that way I don't have to go home for an extra hour, or if I get put in seclusion then I don't have to put up with Naruto or any of his stupid friends. So really no punishment...okay the only punishment I don't like is being suspended because I'm used as a human punch bag all day, everyday that I'm off.

I waited out my homeroom, 203. I pulled out my headphones and let them hang loosely over my hoodie so I could easily put them back in again if I felt like it. I knew Naruto would want to talk to me and I thought it would be pretty harsh to ignore him seeing though I haven't seen him in like four weeks. I slipped my black rucksack with lots of coloured stitched skulls printed all over down my arm, this way I could easily put it down. My sketchpad was in there, the chances are I wouldn't be doing any work today anyway. I don't do work much, only when I feel like it, which is hardly ever. Luckily for me no one forces me to do it if I don't want to. I reached for the door handle noticing the silver plaque, _Mr. Hiucha. _Okay never heard of this guy before apparently he's come all the way from America...an American teacher this'll be new, I have to say I can't shake the feeling that the last name does seem strangely familiar though...I think it might just be me.

I pushed the door open quietly not wanting to draw attention to myself, even though it was kinda obvious that I would especially the stupid girls. Sakura and Ino...the only good thing about not being allowed out the house was not seeing them at least I wouldn't have them stalking me, even though I swear I saw them a couple of times hiding behind the bushes on my front lawn. The door opened outwards from me and I stepped in with a vacant face, giving nothing away. The whole class stared at me, Sakura and Ino waved, I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke I didn't think you were gonna turn up!" I recognized that voice instantly and turned towards the hyperactive blonde kid, Naruto was waving violently at me, with the biggest smile that I had seen in weeks. I noticed the man standing next to Hinata, his hair jet black and pulled together in a tight low ponytail. He was wearing a black suit; I noticed his body tense as Naruto shouted at me. I'm sure I recognized him, I'm sure I've seen him before. I felt my feet freeze to the spot as reality struck...it couldn't be _him..._he's gone; he said he was never coming back. I gripped my rucksack tightly within my hand; I blinked hoping that my eyes were playing a trick on me.

"Hey Sasuke! Sensei saved you a place next to me!" Naruto patted the chair next to him, I couldn't move. Then the man turned around, his dark eyes staring through me, causing mine to widen. My rucksack slipped through my fingers and crashed to the floor, my heart literally stopped for a moment and my stomach churned and I felt like I was about to throw up and pass out at the same time. He looked up, he hadn't changed one bit, he still looked so calm and controlled. I watched his eyes narrow as he took me in; his face was mystified by me. I could tell he was trying to figure me out or just to take in what he had missed. His eyes locked into mine and my legs felt like they were going to drop off and start running by themselves. He smiled devilishly I had the urge to scream. He can't be here, he just can't!

"You're late Sasuke," his smile widened.

I stood silently, I clenched my fists to stop my hands from shaking...too may feelings rushed through me at once, I prayed for a heart attack or something that would just kill me instantly. I couldn't believe that he was standing there in front of me, no in fact I didn't want to believe that he was looking at me, untouched like ever. I couldn't take my eyes off him, I knew everyone in the class was glaring at me bewildered but I didn't care. The whole world felt like it had stopped a soon as I saw his face.

"Sasuke are you coming over here or are you just going to stand there like a dummy?" Naruto asked, his voice was blocked out of my thoughts now that Itachi had just raided them.

"I can't do this...this isn't real" I mumbled quickly glancing away from his face and reaching out for the door and jerking myself through, I ambled through the hallway until a was a few metres away from the door, my feet wouldn't let me move any further. They felt like I had 2 tonne weights strapped to the bottom of my feet and gravity itself was forcing itself on top of me. I slouched against the wall. My eyes were burning and I felt like bursting into tears but I held them back as hard as I could knowing that I wouldn't be able to do it for long.

"He's not real...he can't be real...Itachi's gone..." I murmured, holding my head tightly with both my hands feeling a small trickle of a tear down my cheek as a cold icicle touch, I couldn't hold myself back. I was usually really good at hiding my emotions away but him...he was just too much for me to handle, the subject that could easily break me down into small pieces. My head was spinning so much that I could hardly stand, if it wasn't for the wall I would have already been on the floor. I pulled on my hair viciously trying to prove to myself that this was really happening, I knew from the pain that it was. Why now? Just him standing there in front of me made me tear in two, every nerve in my body shredding themselves over and over in a vicious cycle. My mind on fire, every thought of Itachi burnt a hole inside my head.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I growled squeezing my eyes tightly shut. This isn't fair, he always does this to me, he just wants to see me fall apart doesn't he? Well congratulations he's succeeded, he broke my soul years ago, smashing it into cold, sharp pieces and then cutting me with it. Making me feel like my existence was meaningless and I was just here for him to use, someone that he could shatter when he felt bad and mentally fuck up until he felt better. I wanted to scratch out my eyes so I didn't have to see him again but no matter what I would do it wouldn't make a difference. He's still imprinted on my mind so much so that forgetting is impossible unless I wanted to rip out half my brain which I would have to do if I wanted to even try to forget him. I turned to the wall and pressed my forehead against it and closing my eyes tightly, Itachi's face flashing behind my eyelids, projecting his image in the black. No matter what I did to get him out of my head, he still stood there just in the corner just waiting for me to notice his presence.

"I HATE YOU ITACHI!" I screamed hurling my fist towards the wall so hard that I heard something snap in my hand that reminded me of someone stepping on a stick and then sparks of pain shoot through my nerves underneath my skin, that was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside.

"Please don't do that Sasuke..." his voice crawled through my ears, hammering on my ear drums.

I turned aggressively my eyes becoming nothing but slits.

"Why do you care you bastard?" I screamed, something dripped down my fingers and I felt it drop off the tip of my nails.

"That's no way to speak to your brother, Otouto..." he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his eyes fixed on me like there was an invisible line that was holding place his glare that was attached to me.

"Don't call me that you prick! You are not my brother anymore!" I clamped together my hand again forcing more pain between my fingers. Itachi's eyes were distressed, I noticed him sigh but I wasn't sure what to make of it, to me he was just an asshole that only goal in life was to piss off everything so bad that it eventually turned on him. His shoulders lowered, his eyes darted to the floor along with his face that showed a glimpse of emotion. Now he was trying to make me feel bad, I hate him so much!

"I'm sorry Sasuke..."

His words sent off a spark in my head, I couldn't stand it anymore, he was apologizing what sort of sick fuck does that? I clutched my head digging my fingers deep into my spiky hair. My legs lost feeling and I dropped heavily onto my knees, leaning forward just gazing at the floor and watching my tears hit the wood and then seep into the cracks, water on soil.

"Sasuke?" I heard his footsteps edge closer towards me.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, everything around me was doing somersaults at supersonic speeds, no matter how much I hated him, it still hurt to say words like that. My heart was beating so fast that it could have won a twenty mile marathon within five seconds. I just wanted it to stop, just wanting it to kill me here and now, putting me out of the misery.

Itachi ignored me and proceeded to move closer and he kneeled down in front of me, I refused to look up at him, my hand throbbing I knew it was bleeding. It slightly distracted me; I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I had no interest in trying anyway because it didn't matter anymore if I looked weak or pathetic. I was already right at he bottom of the pit being slowly eaten alive my demonic beasts that looked ever so much like Itachi, so what was there to care about anymore? My stomach lunged forward and I had to hold back the urge to throw up, I pressed my arms flatly against my stomach pressuring for it to stop. Luckily for me I hadn't eaten breakfast so I had nothing really to throw up. I was biting hard on my lip, tasting the metallic solution in my mouth, pushing down the piercings so they were scratching my lip.

I was a mess, a quivering, fucking mess. He managed to take everything from me just by turning up. He was the only person in the world who could do that.

"Please stop crying Sasuke..." Before I had chance to react, his soft pale hand had grasped my chin, tilting my head upwards so I was facing him...his grip wasn't hard in fact it was rather gentle. I had no energy to protest or try and escape from his hold. I still declined the idea of looking at him, keeping my eyes locked on the plain wall behind him. I blinked sending a few more droplets down my face. He glided his thumb over my cheek, washing away my tears that were slightly black from the eyeliner I was wearing. His touch sent chills down my face but I still couldn't tell if they were good or bad. I really wanted to scream in his face and tell him to go away and that I never wanted to see him again just like what he had done to me, but I couldn't...I just couldn't. I wasn't even sure that I wanted him to leave; words tangled themselves in my throat slowly choking me. I wanted to ask him why he left but my mouth wouldn't co-operate with my brain, it was too muddled up.

"Why do you do it Sasuke?" Itachi asked me softly, I didn't understand what he was asking me until I felt him grab onto my wrist, the hand I used to punch the wall. I focused on his hand that was holding onto my wrist, he pulled it out to himself as soft as he had brushed my cheek with his thumb again. My heart skipped another beat; I could make out the concern in his voice which I recognized from when I was younger, when he used to be my Aniki.

"I-I-I don't know, but you're one of the reasons..." I muttered, lying to Itachi was one of the hardest things that I could ever do and I finally looked at him, he seemed saddened, so much so that a small teardrop dripped down his cheek...did I even see that right? Itachi never cried, ever.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke...I didn't mean for this at all," Itachi's voice was hinted with distress, he wasn't the Itachi I knew...he seemed to be...nicer. This made me feel worse as I began doubting everything that I had been feeling for the past four years; I began feeling bad for thinking of him like that but...

I felt dizzy...really dizzy. Itachi's face hazing, I couldn't focus on anything, my eyes were killing me and with the light burning them I just couldn't cope. I closed them tightly trying to drown out intensifying radiance and the constant drumming in my ears that was like a thousand cars racing past my ears every minute. I grabbed onto Itachi's sleeve unintentionally. I couldn't believe how much my head hurt; feeling like it had just split in two. I heard myself crying out in pain and wondering where this sudden pain had come from. I hadn't been like this...not for a long time...the last time I ended up in this state was when he left me, that time when my life crumbled into the pieces it is today, that was the worst day of my life, the beginning of this dreaded existence.

"Sasuke are you okay?" He asked me, his voice exploded in my head even though he had only asked quietly, I shook my head wanting him to leave me alone, every sound he made amplified in my ears. He clutched onto my shoulder with both his hands and shook me slightly.

"Sasuke!" He tried to get my attention, but my whole body felt so heavy and I didn't want to move because of it. My eyes felt heavy, wanting to drag me down into the shadows.

"Itachi..." The darkness claimed me and I just fell forward with Itachi's arms constricted around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers… This chapter is sorta the same as the last, but in Itachi's POV but the ending is slightly different (Mainly because Itachi is actually conscious at the end…) So I would read it…  
Enjoy :)**

**Itachi's POV**

He stood paralyzed like a statue, I had never seen him so tense in my life.

"Sasuke are you coming over here or are you just going to stand there like a dummy?" I heard Naruto asking, Sasuke never replied but just continued to stare at me like he wasn't sure if I was even there but just a figment of his imagination. I was still thinking about his next reaction, was he going to give it away and just shout out my name in front of the whole class. I had to admit that would be the first response I would have thought he would have made, it seemed like the most typical thing to do in this situation. Although if he did that it would be all over for me being here I knew some of these kids can't keep a secret.

"I can't do this...this isn't real," he mumbled glancing away from me; he reached for the door as instant reaction. I mentally sighed in relief at least he didn't shout my name in front of anyone possibly because he didn't believe it himself but that meant that he was going to leave the classroom...I wasn't going to let him do anything stupid. I watched him swing open the door and bolt out. Shit.

The whole class was intrigued by Sasuke's sudden reaction (Naruto in particular, I could tell that he was worried) and I had to leave the classroom without suspicion before he did anything. I had to make it look like something a teacher would do in this situation but of course being his brother made me want to act a lot more protective but I couldn't do that. I turned to the class trying to think of something to say, it was harder than I thought because I couldn't get my mind off thinking about Sasuke hurting himself.

"Class I need to sort this out for reasons I cannot explain because of student confidentiality, so I want you to carry on your work, you may talk if you wish but I don't want you to disrupt any other classrooms and Neji if you see any bad behaviour going on I'm trusting you to tell me when I get back and whoever it was will be punished severely," that hopefully would work, I never thought I would have to use a suck-up as a sort of threat, I knew he would tell me if someone did something because that is what all suck-ups do, they snitch. I wasn't really that interested if the class were badly behaved, I was more worried about Sasuke. I looked to see if the class were okay with that, they all nodded which meant that I should be okay if I leave them for a few moments. I sped to the door quickly turning to the students.  
"I shouldn't be long," I said, I sure hope I won't be long...

I closed the door behind me making sure no one could hear anything, I was freaking out, my stomach was doing cartwheels inside me and I'm guessing that Sasuke's was doing the same. I glanced down the corridor, I knew that the boy's bathroom was just down the hallway and the nurse's office was opposite a few doors down, I hoped I didn't have to go to either. That was when I heard a few sobs coming from behind me not that far away, I recognized them instantly and then a loud crack echoed through the air that reminded me so much of a fist punching something. I turned instantly Sasuke was halfway down the corridor facing the wall, he had his forehead pressed up against it and his right hand still locked in a fist shape pushing against the wall. I knew instantly that I was right about the sound I had heard, a fist against a wall he had punched it. I sped walked down the corridor in his direction.

"Please don't do that Sasuke," I said, I knew he heard me. He tightened his fist against the wall with his frown deepening. He turned towards me aggressively his eyes nothing but slits.

"Why do you care you bastard?" His fists tightened and I noticed small drops of blood pulse out from the deep incisions on his hand. It looked quite painful; I knew he could feel it and I could tell that he didn't care that he had just done it. To him that was just a distraction using physical pain to help drown out mental and emotional pains. I knew that was why he did it, the chances were though his bi-polar would be blamed as a sudden burst of anger that he couldn't control. I didn't know what to expect from him. I had never seen him in this state before...maybe because I had always stopped him from getting this bad.

I knew I had to find some way to calm him down before he did anything else; I never liked seeing him get hurt, right now he was hurt in all three areas, physically, mentally and emotionally. Just seeing him like this proved that I hadn't done my job properly, I was supposed to protect him from harm and distress but I was the one causing it. I was supposed to be his big brother...I was more like his worst enemy.

I had to keep the facade on though, if I went all caring on him and knew it would stress him out even more and then he would think that it was his fault and I knew I would confuse him completely, in his mind I was a monster and I couldn't act like I cared too much with him in this state. I really wanted to apologize but I wasn't sure if I was right to do so yet. But even so apologizes would mean nothing for what I had done, I didn't deserve forgiveness. I left him...all alone...I pretended I hated him and always had done nevertheless that was never true. It was all lies, I thought I had no choice but now I see everyone has a choice maybe now if I went back I would have done things differently. Although I can't change the past and what I had done will always be done. I mentally sighed.

"That's no way to speak to your brother, Otouto..." I crossed my arms over my chest trying to look stern like the way I used to be with him when he was younger. I had been away from him so long that I found it hard to sort him out, he's just so different and I feel like I don't even know him anymore, he has become a totally different person and in the few moments I have spent with him I am entirely sure. I refused to give up though; he's still my little brother and no matter how he acted or what he looked like it would never make a difference. Kakashi was right, he really does need me. I can see that now...he's falling to pieces and I was the one that helped drive him to this. I kept my eyes fixed on him so I could see the slightest movement he could make.

"Don't call me that you prick! You are not my brother anymore!" He shouted, clamping his hand tighter forcing more blood out through the cuts that it was now a small river of crimson liquid that dripped to the floor like rain. His hands were shaking, I knew that I was hurting him so badly. I felt like I was in a dead end, coming back is killing him I could see that I was tearing him to pieces from the inside but if I never came back I knew he would only have gotten worse and then maybe take his own life. He didn't even see me as his brother anymore but I could tell by his eyes that deep inside he wanted me back but he was fighting himself to change his mind. I could see the war going on inside him, one side was his mind that wanted me dead, that was his logic speaking telling him that he shouldn't come back to me because I messed up his life and should never be forgiven, that right now was the strongest side, the side that was winning the battle. I knew that trying to convince that otherwise would be so hard to do. The other team was his heart which no matter how many times it was broken continued to fight for what it had, his heart wanted me back, wanted me to be there for him again and to give me another chance. The problem was I wasn't sure which one would win and which one in the end was stronger, this was what I feared. I feared him just giving up hope completely, letting his mind win so all that was left for me was hatred, which was something I wanted never to happen and now I see that if I had come back any later I would have been too late.

I looked at him with distress, giving him the smallest hints that I could to say I was feeling something and that I still cared about him even after all these years. I really wanted to tell him that I was sorry for everything and now just wanted to make it up to you because just seeing him like this wanted me to help him. I felt so ashamed to even look at him anymore, this was my doing. If I hadn't of left this wouldn't have happened. I looked down the floor in disrespect to myself. I lowered my shoulders slightly, I wasn't proud of what I did, I wasn't proud of myself. My emotions were becoming harder for me to contain and I had held them back for so many years. I had misused them, I didn't need them. Emotions made a person inferior and for a long while I believed that but now I see otherwise, without emotion we would be nothing but robots. But still it had been so long since I last displayed them that I knew it would be hard to do so.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." I had to apologize I couldn't hold it back anymore, I needed him to hear this even if it would make him feel worse. I used to apologize to him all the time when we were younger when I didn't have time to spend with him. From it being used so often it just became a mere word that meant nothing but just 'no.' This however was a proper apology, this is what 'sorry' was theoretical meant to be used for. To tell someone that they regret what they have done and wish to start over and be forgiven. I wasn't sure if Sasuke still saw it as just a word.

I saw him flinch slightly, so I knew it had gotten to him and gave some sort of impact but he didn't look to happy with my sudden outburst. His eyes filled with pain and I determined that this was becoming too much for him to cope with anymore. His hands jerked towards his head and dug his fingers into his scalp, tugging viciously on his spiky hair. He was trembling, his legs strained from the stress I was causing him so much so that he lost his balance and collapsed to his knees. He leant forward, his sobs becoming louder and more obvious. I've never seen him cry like this before...

"Sasuke?" I asked, edging closer to him. The floorboards creaking under my footsteps, I heard him stop for a moment, listening to me coming nearer to him.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed without looking up at me, my heart felt like it was being crushed. I ignored him and continued to move closer to him, there was no way I was going to leave him in this condition no matter how much he wanted to yell at me and tell me that he hated me.

I knelt down in front of him, so I could see him clearly. He moved his hands away from his head to his stomach, I could tell he was fighting the urge to throw up. His face was so pale that I thought he might have done. He still refused to look at me and just watched his tears drop to the floor. He was biting down on his lip and using his piercings as a blade so that his lip was bleeding. Again this was another distraction, I felt dreadful that he had to hurt himself just to try stop thinking about everything else that was going around him. No one should have to resort to this because in the end it'll only get worse and then eventually slip up, maybe cutting too deep and then before realizing what damage was done it would already be too late.

"Please stop crying Sasuke..." I said softly raising my hand to his ivory face and grasping his chin with my fingers. I tilted his head upwards towards me, I wanted to see him, I wanted him to look at me. He didn't protest as I gently moved his head. He still didn't look at me keeping his eyes of the wall behind me. He looked as thought all the energy inside him had been sucked away, he blinked sending a few vague black tears down his face. I glided my thumb over his cheek washing away the tears that had stained his perfect skin. He shivered under my touch, I could tell he wanted to say something but struggled to find the words.

"Why do you do it Sasuke?" I asked caringly with utter concern, Sasuke gave out a blank look which instantly told me that he wasn't sure what I was talking about. I looked down towards his hand that still dripped with blood and reached out and grabbed onto his wrist. His eyes followed my hand; I could feel his pulse beating like a drum beat. I pulled his arm closer to myself so I could see the damage he had done to himself. I didn't want to touch his hand; it would only hurt him more than it already was. I instantly knew that his knuckles were broken, they were misshapen and pressing tightly against his skin.

"I-I-I don't know, but I know that you're one of the reasons..." he muttered, I recognized the struggle in his voice, it was painful for him to say that. I could tell that he would have rather have lied to me and had given a different reason that had nothing to do with me. I'm glad he had told me the truth even if it took a lot for him to do so. I knew I had something to do with this. My feelings were seeping there way through my broken mask and for the first time in well over ten years I felt like crying. I didn't want to cry though even though I felt a small tear trickle down my cheeks. Sasuke noticed his face filling with surprise at my diminutive emotional give away.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke...I didn't mean for this at all," I apologized again, my voice somewhat distressed and unsettled. I couldn't hold my feelings for him back. He is was and still is the only person in the whole world that can smash through the wall that trapped my humanity inside. My little brother, the only person I could ever feel anything towards, the only person I ever cared about and the only person that I never wanted to hurt. Yet I still managed to.

I watched his facial expression change, I shouldn't have acted so kind I distinguished the confusion and self blame in his suffering expression. He looked at me for a moment but I could see that his eyes weren't focused which hinted that maybe he was getting dizzy. He narrowed his eyes like the light in the room was burning at his irises and then he closed them completely. He grabbed onto my sleeve with his uninjured hand, gripping the material tightly between his fingertips. This was when I knew something wasn't right. He started crying out in pain, I wanted to know what was wrong with him and I was scared for him. Something was hurting him so much that it was hard to watch.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I asked desperately, he shook his head. I just wanted to be able to help him, to stop whatever was causing him pain. I knew that he was finding it hard to stay conscious, his muscles becoming limp. His shoulders drooped down lifelessly with his neck that he just didn't have the strength to hold upright anymore. I clutched both of his shoulders in a frantic attempt to keep him upright. I shook him slightly, knowing that it wouldn't help much. He didn't want to stay awake and I didn't think he had enough energy or even the will to stay awake.

"Sasuke!" I tried to get his attention; I didn't like the idea of him passing out but at least it would have put him out of the pain he was feeling ...I felt so sorry for him.

"Itachi..." I heard him mutter just before he fell forward into my arms. I pulled him up against my chest, closing my eyes. He was just so fragile...with him here in my arms reminded me exactly of how much I had missed him; I wanted to be around him so badly.

I rested my cheek against the top of his head feeling his soft hair rub against my skin. I moved my hand to stroke his back; I was finally back with my Otouto, even though this moment should never have had to happen. I should never have left and I just wished so much that I could somehow remove that part of my life. I just wanted a moment to myself where I could just hold him in my arms as if it was the only thing in the world I could do, like I used to even though now he had grown. I loved him so much and that was all that mattered and would ever matter. I wanted him to be mine again even if that meant I had to fight for it and there was no way in hell I was going to give up. He has no idea how much he means to me, I'm not sure he ever will.

I sighed heavily as reality struck me...he had just fainted. This wasn't a good sign for his physical condition; I had to know if he was okay. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest; it had slowed down since I had last felt it, beating at a steadier pace and I could still feel him breathing. At least he wasn't in a serious state. I stood up; picking him up too, bridal style...I didn't want to hurt him by putting him over my shoulder or carrying him in any other less comfortable way. Of course it was harder to carry him this way but he is my brother and to be totally honest he wasn't that heavy. I glanced at his pale face, hoping that he wasn't ill. He really did remind me of a delicate porcelain doll that was easily broken. I noticed the exhaustion in his face; even though he wore eyeliner it was still possible to see the dark shadows around his eyes. It gave the impression that he didn't sleep well and made me curious to know why.

I knew my way to the nurse's room which was lucky, I kinda had to use my foot to knock on the door which did seem rather amusing, I tried taking my mind off the panic that was filling my whole body with dread of what might have been wrong with him. I would never forgive myself if it was something serious. A young woman opened the door with a name tag: Shizune, she seemed too young to be a nurse but I wasn't that bothered. She took one look at Sasuke and her face twisted into shock.

"What happened?" She asked with a frantic look, I noticed that she found Sasuke familiar by the look that she gave him that said that she had seen him before many times.

"We were in the corridor and he got really stressed and passed out," I answered trying to keep my cool which I found increasingly harder to do.

"Bring him in," she added, pulling the door further open and steeping out the way so I could walk in, she let the door slam behind me. She pointed to the bed that was in the middle of the very white room that definitely reminded me of a hospital. I laid him down gently onto the bed.

"How long has he been out?" She asked checking his temperature with the back of her hand, she mumbled loud enough for me to hear, he had a slight fever.

"Erm...about five minute's tops...he is going to be okay right?" I asked, fiddling nervously with my pockets, I tried keeping my voice light. I'm supposed to be Itachi Uchiha. I should be able to keep myself calm dammit!

"That is longer than usual..." she muttered, checking various other things. He had obviously been in here more than a few times.

"He's been crying," she said, looking at me, "I've never seen him cry before or ever heard about him crying," she was telling the truth, this seemed to shock her. That kinda made sense, he was treated the same if not worse when he was younger so obviously when it came to emotions like sadness he wouldn't have usually shown it and if he did it would look more like anger seeing though that was the only feeling that was acceptable in our household.

I nodded; I wasn't sure how much I could tell her about the incident without giving anything away. I asked the same question again, only for her to ignore me a second time...I wasn't used to being ignored.

She observed his hand examining it with precision.

"He punched something didn't he...something hard. He's broken his knuckles in several places and he's cut the skin. Luckily it's not a really serious break."

"It was the wall, he did that on his first try, can you answer me now?" I answered and then asking another question, she nodded reaching for some bandages.

"Jeez calm down and take a breath...I don't think it's anything too serious but just a mixture of things...stress, exhaustion and possibly hunger, I highly doubt that he's ill or anything," she finally answered, letting me sigh in relief. At least it wasn't anything severe. It was kind of irritating though the way she was talking to me like I was some sort of child.

"Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you before, wait are you the new teacher?" She stood up and turned to face me in a more relaxed manner. I just nodded.

"Oh. Sorry I was so rude, I didn't realize you were new...this is probably quite a shock to you...you've been here for what half an hour and you already have a kid that's passed out on you and you look really young," she tilted her head at me looking me up. Her face turned into a dirty smirk. I hope she wasn't coming on to me...she should know I'm **not **straight. I did have a boyfriend not so long ago...he turned out to be an ass. I looked at her blankly folding my arms, she looked at me closer.

"It's really weird...you are a spitting image of Sasuke just older, you're not his brother or something are you?" She walked up to me, I felt nervous...looks would be the first thing that would give away our relation. Everyone used to tell us that we looked just like each other.

"We have no relation, today is the first time I've ever met him, I don't have a brother..." I answered coldly hiding any emotion or truth that I might have accidentally given away. I hated saying that.

She looked rather confused, "are you sure? You have the same obsidian eyes."

I nodded just to re-establish the statement. She looked at me and then quickly let it go to my relief, suspicion was officially annoying and I knew she wouldn't be the last to put our appearances together someone else was bound to notice the connection eventually. Well anyone who was observant enough to pay that much attention because I knew that most people wouldn't bother.

"I have to get back to my class now," I stated edging back towards the door, no matter how much I wanted to stay here I knew I couldn't, it would raise suspicion with Shizune and my class would probably be bouncing off the walls by now. Shizune nodded, he would be safe in here. I took one last look at Sasuke before exiting the room.

I sighed walking back to the classroom, not looking forward to going back to the class. I opened the door to my room, the class was unmistakably quiet and I was surprised and then I noticed Kakashi standing in the middle of the classroom. He looked at me with a slight smile.

"Mr. Hiucha you're back," he greeted, the whole class looked up at me.

I nodded as Kakashi started walking my way.

"I kept the class on task, I thought you might have needed some help," he added. I was thankful that he did that. I nodded again to say thank you. He stopped before he left the room right in front of me.

"So how did Sasuke react to your sudden appearance?" He asked me quietly so the class couldn't hear what we were talking about; I took a deep breath before answering.

"Not well...he stressed out and then passed out..."

"I told you he needed you...I'm sure he'll warm up to the idea of you being around pretty soon," Kakashi tried cheering me up, I didn't work very well. I wasn't in the mood I just hoped his words were true I liked his optimism even though it was hard to believe.

"I hope so..."

He nodded with a smile and left the room leaving me with eleven faces staring at me, I knew I had been gone for a good fifteen minutes but this was pretty disturbing.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura shouted out from the other side of the classroom, they just couldn't let me walk in without them mentioning his name could they? This is what happens when you have an eye-catching brother; girls just seem to fall for him. I had to say I was rather jealous of this; I didn't like the idea of someone else wanting him especially when they were bitchy girls who would just brag to their friends if they got him. He wasn't just a trophy boy, he was more than that even though to them he just looked good and I didn't think they ever cared what he was like on the inside as long as he looked good on the outside that was all that seemed to matter.

"He's in the nurse's office," I really didn't want to answer but if I didn't they would keep asking so it was probably better to get it straight out with. The girls looked shock as they covered their gasps with their hands.

"What happened?" I heard Naruto ask loudly, I moved my attention to him. He had a different reaction to the girls, a mixture of sadness and surprise the sort of reaction that was expected from a best friend that really cared.

"He fainted out in the corridor..." I answered; Naruto's face didn't change expression. I was happy that Sasuke had found himself such a good friend...again this made me jealous but in a different way. Obviously with Naruto around he would be first on Sasuke's list and he would be the first one Sasuke would go to with a problem meaning I would get pushed to the side. Also sometimes I had wished I had a friend like that in school...I never really had chance to make friends partly because I wasn't really the friendly type and preferred to be by myself, my father didn't like the idea of having friends very much he just said that they would bring you down and that I would have rather have spent time with my friends than do my work. Also with that fact I was moving up the school fast, I finished high school by the time I was fourteen and I was ten when I started. Even from being so young I never got picked on, to be fair everyone was quite intimidated because I was a lot smarter than them.

Maths went fast, just like the rest if English. The bell went for break and the class rushed out into the corridor like a heard of elephants...in fact I would have said they were noisier than elephants. I held Naruto back before he left.

"Naruto are you going to see Sasuke?" I asked as Naruto turned to face me and just nodded looking as worried as hell. His face reminded me of my own when I was worrying about Sasuke.

"If he's awake can you bring him back to the classroom I would like to speak with him...privately," I said, Naruto nodded again, he didn't look very happy to put it lightly, I was wondering if he would lighten up. The blonde left the classroom and dashed down the corridor like a bolt of lighting, he was eager...too eager.

**Again thanks for reading, please review! Also if any of you readers have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story feel free to tell me because I may use them I have my own ideas of course but yours might be better.**

**R&R I like people that review! You review and I give internet chocolate! I would offer Sasuke and Itachi but I needs them for the story and they're MINE! I'm not possessive at all…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look two chapters 1 day aren't I good! Internet chocolate for reviewers! No XxSazzyBabexX you cannot have real chocolate...Its Mine! Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! I love the reviewers! This is a compltely different chapter has some really cute and slightly humouress brotherly love near rthe end plus a very caring Naruto! Hehe slight SasuNaru...not main pairing though! There will be at least two lemons later on so that may take a while of course there will be ItaSasu and another which I shall not tell but if you want to guess right in your review I shall tell you! **

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke's POV**

I had to squint with the light that was pouring into my eyes, I was facing a white radiance, of course anyone's' first reaction is: Am I dead? When all they see is a bright white light in front of them. I knew I wasn't dead when my head began pounding like I had been beaten on the head with a baseball bat at least a dozen times. I raised my hand in front of my narrowed eyes trying to block out the light. My hand was wrapped in a bandage; it was killing, sending needle like pains to the tips of my fingers. I could hardly move it without it aching. My eyes began to adjust to the light, letting it fade. I was in a white room, lying down on something that seemed quite soft so I knew straight away it wasn't the floor. I was confused, I don't remember coming here, I was in the corridor with...

"Itachi!" I yelled bolting into the sitting position, which I regretted doing instantly as another wave of dizziness struck me.

"Hey you need to lie down," someone pushed me back down to whatever I was lying on which by now I had guessed to be some sort of bed. I laid down obediently, I wouldn't have usually done what I was told but I really had no other choice, my head was hurting too much for me do anything anyway.

"Who's Itachi?" The voice asked, I turned my head sideways and then it hit me where I was. I was in the nurse's office in school. Shizune was pretty young to be a nurse but I liked her, she was really considerate and caring. I had often been here; she and Naruto are the only two people that understood me and they knew what my father was like even though she didn't know as much as Naruto, she just knew he was extremely strict but not the other part...

"Shizune?" I asked weakly, my voice hadn't seemed to have woken up properly yet, that was kinda annoying seeing though I felt like an idiot.

"Thank God you remember me, I thought for a moment you may have completely lost your mind," she smiled sweetly with a slight giggle. She flicked her fringe out of her face in an annoying manner.

"Very funny..." I rolled my eyes.

"So how do you feel?" She looked at me with wide eyes, her face blocking out the light that was directly facing me.

I sighed, "Like crap."

She laughed, "Well then next time you should try eating something for breakfast and maybe turning down that music of yours, you'll only kill your hearing."

I gave her a look that basically said, 'whatever.' She knew that I hardly ever ate breakfast and would never ever turn down my music even if it did mean me going deaf by the time I reached twenty. Anyway I had always thought that being deaf would be quite peaceful...never having to hear anyone shout at you for the rest of your life.

She started flashing something like a torch in my eyes, "do you still feel dizzy?"

I nodded trying my best not to look into the light beam that she purposely pointed into my eyes that made me feel like I was going blind; okay going blind wouldn't be nice.

"Okay, you should stay here for a while," she turned the light off and placed it back in her pocket.

At least being here was quieter than being in class and judging by my headache being in there wouldn't help unless Gaara was in, then it might be quiet.

"You should be proud, you managed to break your knuckles and I hear you only punched the wall once," she said sarcastically, jeez she was annoying...though I had to admit she is great at taking my mind off things, she's kept me sane-ish for the last few years. I know it sounds sad spending time with your school nurse but when you're like me you tend not to care anymore, and it didn't seem to make me unpopular did it really? The question of how I got here sprung to mind again.

"Shizune how did I get here?" I asked, my mind kept blacking out making it nearly impossible for me to concentrate on anything.

"Oh, that new teacher carried you in here, he looked rather worried and he kept asking if you were going to be okay, seriously though he wouldn't shut up and I had to tell him to breathe in between sentences. He ignored me of course and kept blurting out the questions, I don't blame him really after all it is his first day and with a student like you passing out I'm not sure he knew how to handle it, to tell you truth I would have freaked out to if I were in his position," Shizune answered, she looked as though she was going off into a daydream. Itachi carried me here? This shocked me a little but then again leaving me in the corridor would look bad on his reputation, he was asking questions about me...? For all I knew this could just be an act that's he's playing just to get me to fall for him again so he can rip out my heart for the second time. Or he could have really meant it...I wasn't going to take any chances.

Shizune looked at her watch and repeated the time out loud 10:50am. I had been out for over an hour? I knew this wasn't a good thing, I know I've passed out before but only for like a minute or two and then I would wake up thinking what had just happened and then in a sudden realization would hit me and I would be like 'not again.' It would be break in about ten minutes and then Naruto will be knocking on this door and wanting to see me and then he'll ask me tonnes of questions which I probably won't answer but that wouldn't stop him from asking anyway. At least I didn't feel sick anymore...just rather hungry.

"He was kinda cute...I think he's even younger than me and I'm only twenty-four," she smiled, yes I was right...she was thinking about him, I couldn't think of anyone who didn't fall for him. He always had this sort of charm that everyone loved and annoyed the hell out of me because I know he would use it on me sometimes to get his own way. I wasn't surprised that she thought he was cute nor was I angry it wasn't likely that he would go out with her anyway; come to think of it I've never seen him dating anyone before...or looking at one of those girl magazines that guys usually keep under their mattress to hide from their parents. I had to think about his age for a moment...he's six years older than me so if I've fifteen then he's twenty-one.

"Yes he is younger than you, he's twenty-one," I sighed, everyone seemed to want to bring him up and it was rather irritating. She snapped back into real world.

"I thought so – wait how do you know?"

Oops...I couldn't tell that he's my brother so I just had to add six on to my age and what do ya know there's his age.

"Erm..." I lost my trail of thought and she got suspicious. I obviously shouldn't know personal details about my homeroom teacher like that; it was clearly against the school rules. Even though Naruto knew quite a lot of personal details about Iruka, he was pretty upset when he heard that he was leaving, they were good friends.

"Go on...wait don't tell me he's not your brother is he? He does look strikingly like you, just older."

That was very precise...and scary...I wasn't sure if I should have told her, but then again why would Itachi use a different name, that evidently meant that he didn't want people to know who he really was, maybe a should keep it quiet for now at least until I find out the reason.

"No! Of course not, today is the first time I've ever met him and I don't have a brother," I replied trying to make it look like I was telling the truth. I wasn't sure if it would work though.

"Hmmmm that was exactly the same thing he said," she added furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah well it's true," I stated. So he too was pretending that he doesn't have a brother, this is very interesting.

"Anyway you didn't answer me, who is Itachi?" Shizune asked sitting down on the small plastic chair next to the bed I was lying on. _The same person you were just talking to before_...great how I was going to answer this, he was the only thing I had never mentioned to anyone ever, no one knew I had ever had a brother and I would always say no. I always shied away from questions about siblings and never answered anyone who asked me. I have to admit I've always been slightly jealous of Gaara; he has a brother and sister that I know he's very close to. Kankuro was in the year above us a junior, he's sixteen now and Temari the year above that, a senior she's seventeen. They had always been so close and I envied that. I never let it take over my friendship with him though, he is one of my closest friends and understands me and what I go through although he can be hard to talk to at times and unlike Naruto he isn't someone I could rely on to keep secrets and to be able to tell really personal stuff about myself to. I purposely ignored Shizune's question and just stayed silent.

The bell rung I had to cover my ears from the sound even though there wasn't a bell in the room it was still clearly heard from outside. I knew that in a matter of moments there would be an eager and worried bang on the door. Within in a minute the knock came, Shizune sighed knowing instantly that it was Naruto she repeated the sound as she opened the door as the Blonde bounded in screaming my name. Shizune shook her head in disapproval and then walked off and sat on the chair pretending that she wasn't here. Naruto caught sight of me and bolted over like someone had just shoved and electric stick up his ass.

"Sasuke are you Ok? Hiucha sensei said you fainted!" Naruto wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me off the bed slightly, squeezing me tightly like a teddy bear. He took me by surprise.

"Okay Naruto you can put me down..." I gasped unable to pull myself from his firm grip.

Naruto let go and giggled slightly, "sorry Sasuke I got a little carried away there..." he rubbed the back of his head with a cheesy grin and curved eyes.

I sat up slightly lightheaded, but it quickly passed.

"So you okay?" He asked now with a serious face, he was fiddling with the hem of his orange T-shirt, Naruto always had a poor sense in colour...I'm surprised he hasn't stopped traffic yet or been arrested for bad clothing taste (mind you Lee is probably worse than Naruto, even though I bet if Lee offered him a green spandex bodysuit and orange legwarmers I'm sure Naruto would happily agree to wear it, of course that would be over my dead body because I would never allow my best friend to dress like that and be made a fool of.)

"Yeah I'm okay dobe...just a little dizzy that's all," I smirked he hated me calling him dobe, that was probably the reason why I did it, or maybe it was because he was one. He should be thankful I don't call him anything worse because I'm sure I could have thought of many really nasty names I could label to him.

"Yep...you're okay...wait have you been crying?" Naruto asked bringing his face closer to mine, I recoiled away, that was rather creepy. His eyes were glaring at my cheeks, studying them with his extensive blue irises.

"No!" I snapped, this only made him smirk evilly as he drew back his head.

"Well you're running eye-liner says otherwise," he sniggered, I growled under my breath holding myself back from pouncing on him. I let it pass and just heaved letting my muscles relax. I didn't want to hit him today I really wasn't in the mood; I was too busy thinking about Itachi although I would love to punch Itachi.

"Okay so I was crying what do you care?" I jerked my head away from him and looked at the small potted plant on the white table next to the bed; this seemed to be the only object in the room that held some sort of colour even if they weren't the nicest ones.

"I am your best friend Sasuke, if you wanna talk about it I'll be here to listen," his words were serious and calm, I smiled slightly I knew that he cared about me and would never force me to say anything if I didn't want to and if I did want to he would listen and I could count on that. Naruto always had time for me and if he didn't have time he would make time, even if that meant not going out with his mates to the cinema or cancelling one of his many clubs (or buying ramen). Ever since I had started this school he had always been there for me. I was lucky to have him even though half the time I never showed him how much I appreciate him. I looked back at him, he had a hopeful face. I just half smiled thankful of his offer and shook my head.  
"No I prefer not to talk about right now...maybe some other time okay?"

He nodded, letting it go. He knew when to give me some space.

"So are you coming back to classes, we have science next and that is in about ten minutes?" I noticed Naruto was jumping up and down; he had a lot of energy to burn. I nodded swinging my feet over the bed. He started clapping; his energy was bouncing off the walls.

"Hey teme what happened to your hand?" I heard Naruto ask, he must have noticed the bandage.

"I kinda...erm...hit the wall..." I replied slowly just to watch Naruto's face drop with utter worry. He never likes me hurting myself, yet it's still a habit of mine that I can't get over. Most people think it's bad but they would be surprised how much it actually helps with emotional pain.

"Sasuke you have to stop doing that kinda stuff, you know it's not good for you." Well duh Naruto I do know that but when you live my life you would understand why I do it but of course your life is happy and you have no problems with anything. Well at least I have long sleeves so I should be able to cover it up just in case anyone else decides to ask questions because I know for a fact I won't be as honest as I was with Naruto or possibly as blunt.

Shizune stood up instantaneously, "Are you sure you feel alright? I can send you home if you like."

The idea of going home shook me, there was no way I was going home when I didn't have to, no way was I going to see my father. He will only be pissed that I came home early. I shook my head, "I'd rather stay in school..." even if this meant facing up to Itachi, at least he wasn't going to hit me, well not that I knew of. Shizune nodded, "try not to use that hand if you don't need to, definitely no punching anymore walls," she added strictly, she handed me a wet tissue so I could wipe off the eyeliner that had run down my face.

I nodded a thank you at her as she opened the door for me and Naruto. Naruto zoomed out like a hyperactive bullet and I slowly followed. She shut the door behind us; the corridor was rather empty although it being break, everyone was outside. Well who wouldn't be? Me of course...the sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, I hated that. Naruto skipped a few paces in front of me and turned around in a hyperactive manner that was screaming to me to move my ass faster.

"Hiucha sensei wants to see you in the classroom, besides you did leave your bag in there," Naruto shouted, great...now I have to go and see him...that's all I need. I instantly knew he wanted to talk to me like 'privately' because he wasn't gonna wait until class. I can never imagine my brother making small talk never mind a full on conversation. It was usually like someone would talk to him and he would just ignore them and not even pretend that he was listening in the first place.

I sighed unenthusiastically and followed him down the corridor to our homeroom wiping off the make-up that had run and then throwing the tissue into a bin.

"I have to say I think he's pretty cool, he's just so calm and he helps me with my work, he is way cooler than Iruka anyway, OMG did I just say that?" Naruto blurted really fast, that was a good sign that he had eaten something sugary this morning. Although I didn't like him talking about Itachi like that, saying how awesome he is, because he seriously isn't. He's a twat. Seriously another one falling for his mysterious charm, I forgot to mention that his charm worked on both genders. I have never met anyone who didn't think twice about Itachi, everyone did.

Naruto beat me to the room and waited for me to catch up, I would usually have ran to try and catch up with him but I really couldn't at this moment, for one I physically couldn't run and two I wasn't that eager to be there. Anyway it gave me more chance to think about what I was going to say even though the chances are as soon as a take one step into the classroom I will most likely forget everything. I had so many questions to ask him about pretty much everything. Naruto knocked on the door, I heard Itachi call for him to come in. Naruto looked at me a smiled before he opened the door.

"Naruto," I heard him greet, impassively.

"Sasuke's with me," Naruto shouted, he really couldn't have said that any louder could he really?

"Really? Send him in then," Itachi's voice lit up, I had the urge to strangle someone particularly Itachi but then again I probably wouldn't be able to get my hands around his neck before he stopped me. Naruto would have to do, I pictured myself strangling him in my mind, this slightly amused me. Naruto gestured me to go in, I sighed and walked past his hand just as he shut the door behind me, huh?

"Sorry Sasuke, he wants to speak to you privately, I'll see ya in class!" He waved from the other side of the door, I could see him in the window...when I get out of here I'm gonna rip his head off and use it as a wall decoration in my room that way it could really give off the death vibe. I had a feeling that even though his head would be decapitated from his body that he would still manage to find away to talk somehow and then my room would be giving off the undead vibe.

Itachi was sitting at his desk looking up at me with concerned eyes; I fiddled nervously with the sleeves on my hoodie not sure how to handle the crumby situation I was now in. The pressure was on and my mind blanked out again...what was I gonna say?

"These are really good you know, I particularly like the one with me hanging from the tree in our back garden, you have put a lot of detail into my face, I look like I'm stoned off my rocker," Itachi took a bite of an apple that he was holding in his left hand. It took me a few seconds to grasp what he was doing. He was looking in my sketchbook! That ass! I hurried over to the desk in a sort of rushed stumble and reached over to snatch it out of his hand, he span on his chair moving the book out of my reach, he continued to look and bite into the apple ignoring me completely.

"Itachi give that back! Who said you can go through my stuff!" I yelled, leaning over the desk effetely trying to reach _my _sketchbook and of course with each reach he moved it further and further away easily without even looking at me.

"Well I am your brother, I have a right to know what you do in your spare time Otouto," he replied crunching a piece of apple. Watching him eat made me feel really hungry, but I was too busy to think about that as I was trying to get my most precious belonging back.

"I said don't call me that!" I screeched, nearly kneeling on the desk reaching ridiculously for my sketchbook. I would have climbed onto the table but with only one good hand that would be pretty hard to do.

"Sorry force of habit," he smirked turning the book horizontally, "wow you really like drawing me dead don't you?" he asked completely unhurt by anything. He didn't even seem that interested that I was constantly picturing new ways to kill him in my head, to anyone else this would have seriously disturbed them, but obviously Itachi was hardly bothered.

"It's none of your business what I like to draw!"

"Well if your secretly planning to kill me I wanna be ready," Itachi flicked over the page and chuckled at the picture before his eyes that was of him. I growled trying my best to get it back.

"Hey you were seriously thinking about killing me on the toilet?" His face twisted with amusement that only made me want to slap him to snap out of it. Maybe I will try and strangle him after all...

Itachi snapped the book shut with one hand that made me jump slightly and placed it on the table with a now serious look (and I thought I was bi-polar), he pushed it towards me and I seized it off the table holding it tightly in my good hand. I hated other people going through my personal stuff never mind _him. _I wanted so bad to smack him across the head with it and tell him to mind his own business. He stood up and moved a chair from one of the desks in front of his.

"Sit," he ordered me pointing at the chair with a grim glaze in his eyes that meant business, if looks could kill I would be dead already. Since when did he get the right to tell me what to do? I wasn't some dog that just obeyed his every will. However I decided not to argue, I wanted to know what he was going to say so I sat down looking as bored as I possibly could just to throw him off guard a little. He sat on the front of his wooden desk, still eating the apple crossing his right leg over his left so it was positioned on top of his left thigh. He stared at me evidently making me feel unnerved, now I really wasn't sure if he was going to slap me. I waited for him to talk I knew he would want to be the one to start the conversation otherwise I would have turned it into an interrogation.

"You've changed a lot Sasuke," he looked at my face like he was studying everything about me making me feel like I was some old painting in a high-class gallery. I kept my eyes on him to check for any facial expression that could have hinted at any emotion that he might have been feeling. This I found really hard to do.

"It's been four years Itachi," I added, I know that he knew that but I just wanted to irritate him as much as I could. He really hadn't changed much, he was a little taller and his hair had grown but apart from that he was exactly the same. This annoyed me slightly I had changed so much and him, not at all. It was like nothing had gotten to him, he was just as perfect as he always looked, maybe leaving didn't bother him at all.

"I understand that Sasuke, but piercings and make-up it is slightly feminine isn't it?" He said cockily raising an eyebrow, I narrowed my eyes. He was trying everything to fault me in any way he could still I couldn't see the reasoning behind that.

"You can talk, you have a ponytail and you paint your fingernails purple," I huffed folding my arms across my chest and sliding down the chair. He just nodded at my comment like he agreed and put both of his feet on the floor, slightly leaning forward. I ignored his movement, he had always been so graceful with all movements unlike me, I was the opposite of elegance when I moved. I made everything look soppy and depressing, constantly trudging with a bored look on my face. That was how I preferred doing things.

"Sasuke what do you think of me?" Itachi asked, he kept his voice deep with a stern edge that had a robotic tone. He asked it like it was everyday question with a basic answer that was usually no or yes. Of course this question wasn't one of those and I knew he wanted more than just 'I like you' or in this case 'I hate you.' I wanted to tell him the truth and I knew he was expecting the truth and somehow even if I told him a lie he would know what I really had meant.

"Do you really want my answer to that?" I asked gritting my teeth, this is not the sort of question you ask your brother after leaving him for four years in a life that sucks so bad that he actually tried killing himself, so yeah my answer isn't likely to be positive is it really? I think he would have figured that out maybe he just wanted to hear it in my own words. I actually don't even think that he even knows how bad things have actually gotten anymore. I am really not in the mood for explaining the heads up on my life right now, living it is enough never mind starting a conversation on it.

Itachi looked at me with wide eyes that glinted with the slightest curiosity and even hope. I think he knew that I hated him, truly despised him but I knew that he wanted me to tell him, that way he could read my facial expressions as well, that's what made it hard for me to lie to him. He was the master of lies and deception, after all this is Itachi Uchiha we're talking about. Nothing could get past him.

"I'm sure Itachi you could work out for yourself what I think of you," I said coolly, trying to make it as hard as possible for him to see through me. I know I made a mess of that before but now I'm over the initial shock I can start thinking up what I'm gonna do about it. I didn't even know if I was going to tell my father yet…that would probably be a bad idea.

"That doesn't help Sasuke...I want to hear you say what you think," he continued without any emotion, if I was him I would have been so worried what the answer would have been. I would have hated my younger brother hating me...but of course I wasn't Itachi was I?

"Fine...I hate you...is that what you want to hear?" I asked rolling my eyes. This is probably not what he wanted to hear but it was the truth none-the-less. I waited for him to say something sarcastic which he would have usually done at this moment in time.

"I would never want to hear that Sasuke, but if it is how you truly feel then I accept that...I'll just have to change your mind won't I?" Itachi glanced at me, making me want to look into eyes, there was no way in hell he was going to get me to love him again, I was way past that.

His eyes were dark and mischievous. Once Itachi was set on doing something he wouldn't stop. It was like a game to him. No matter how much I would push him away he would always come back and just try harder until he won the prize. He took another bite from his apple with a slight smirk. I felt my stomach rumble, loud. Obviously it would do that in the most inappropriate of times. Itachi heard, his smirk widened it made him look evil somehow.

"Hungry Sasuke?" He asked playfully, taking another bite just to rub it in my face which I did not find funny in the slightest.

"I had no breakfast..." I mumbled taking my eyes away from his nearly laughing face.

"Well you should, breakfast is very important you should know that, I was the one who taught you after all," he chuckled, I grimaced. I didn't miss it on purpose I would love to have breakfast but avoiding my father seemed more important. Besides I was so use to not having breakfast now that it was like a subconscious habit to not have it, half the time I never had tea either. I had to make it myself and that was _if_ I was allowed in the kitchen because most of the time I wasn't and I preferred going straight to my room when I came home from school.

My room is after all the safest in the house for me and I had a lock on the door meaning there was less chance of my father coming in. If he really wanted to though he could break the door down which luckily for me doesn't happen very often unless he completely loses his mind or I've done something really bad.

"I wish..." I murmured quietly so Itachi couldn't hear. He leaned over the desk to his bag, opening it and then pulling something out which he held between his hands. He moved back into the sitting position. His pale fingers were wrapping around the green object like a cage. He held it out towards me removing his finger so the object sat motionless in the palm of his hand.

"You like apples right?" He asked, hinting for me to take it. He didn't poison the apple did he? Can you even poison an apple? Well even if you could where would you put the poison, seriously I'm not even sure if that would work.

"I haven't poisoned it if that what you're thinking, I wasn't planning on giving it to you but seeing though you need it more than me," he added, moving his hand closer to me. How did he even know what I was thinking about...I don't think he's psychic. It wouldn't surprise me much if he was, he's always been capable of weird things, mind you he is rather strange.

I reached out and took it and then sat slouching against the chair again not taking my eyes of his face for a second I wasn't sure why I was staring at him but I was.

"You know Sasuke if you keep staring at me like that you'll burn a hole in my face," Itachi remarked pulling his hand back and resting it on the desk so he could lean back slightly to give him a more relaxed posture.

I scowled at him, "that would improve your face."

Itachi grunted, "so are you saying I'm unattractive little brother?" He tilted his head, leaning further backwards on the desk. I had the urge to push him off and see what his reaction would be I could probably guess that it wouldn't be a positive one and would somehow end up with me being thrown out of the window, although that would mean him getting fired...

"So little brother..." he reminded me.

The weird thing was I didn't actually mean the comment, he was pretty good looking and that was what bugged me. He had perfect features, faultless ivory skin that reminded me of my own, that must have been so soft to touch. He had beautiful long ebony hair that looked so silky and smooth making me jealous of my own messy spikes. It contrasted perfectly with his skin, I could imagine it down and draped over his bare shoulders like curtains. I had always loved his eyes, a stunning onyx colour that would dazzle anyone who looked into them. The darkness of his irises always seeking to amaze others, to put them into a deep trance of just pure beauty. Every feature was more than perfect and I knew more than anyone else that underneath his clothes he was nothing but pure muscle and magnificence...wait what am I thinking? Fuck I'm falling for him I have to get these thoughts out of my head, before it creates another mess. I swear this has never happened before...fuck these stupid hormones.

"Like I said before Sasuke, stop staring at me it's very unnerving," Itachi spoke snapping me out of my thoughts, I shook my head pushing out all the images that I had just had conjured of my own brother. That proved how messed up I actually was...damn it.

My stomach rumbled again, this time I listened to it and took a bite out of the apple. I had to admit it did taste good especially with all the juice that had just flooded into my mouth as a stream of flavour. Itachi just sat staring at me with his black eyes it was like he just liked to look at me, that everything about me just interested him more than it should of.

"Hey Itachi, why have you got a false name?" I asked curiously, I noticed Itachi snap back into reality. I wondered what he was thinking about, then again I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what he was thinking about...most likely something really unpleasant, maybe he was fucking with a girl (or a guy) in his mind that wouldn't surprise me...what I could tell from his facial expression it did seem quite lustful.

"Well Sasuke I've got a few problems with some people right now and I don't want them finding out where I am so I would ask you as your teacher and brother not to tell anyone," he answered, his face was serious, the way he usually looked when he was telling me something important.

"Why should I?" I asked childishly. I knew I was being immature but I was curious why he didn't want anyone knowing, besides if I worked it up a bit I might be able to use it as blackmail later on.

"Because if you do then I will have to move again," he replied looking out the window and throwing the apple core into the bin near it. I wasn't surprised to see it land right in the middle on top of all the rubbish paper and whatever other crap was in there.

"Well maybe I want you to move..." I said foolishly, his eyes glided back over to me in slits.

"If you were going to say something you would have already Sasuke, and I know you don't want me to leave you again," he exclaimed with the most devilish look I had seen on him all day.

I sat forward with a start, he was so annoying when he just assumed stuff and said it like he knew it was a fact. He was right though I wasn't going to say anything; something stopped me, something deep within me that didn't want him to leave again. I was always happy when he was around and something in my heart wanted so deeply for me to be like that again and the only person that could do that was him. I couldn't let him know that though.

"You don't know that!" I yelled gripping onto the arms of the chair leaning so far forward that if I had moved any further I would have been on the floor. Itachi slipped off the desk onto his feet with elegance. He moved closer to me and kneeled to my sitting height level.

"Oh I think you will find that I do know that, Otouto," he grinned, his face inches away from mine with his dark eyes staring deep into my irises. I recoiled backwards onto the seat I hated being that close to him it was very alarming and uncomfortable. He stood up straightening himself out and turning his back on me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I wished he wouldn't keep calling me that, it reminded me too much of when I was younger, that was when I used to call him my Aniki. He doesn't deserve to be called that anymore, he lost that privilege when he left.

The bell rung which meant that classes were about to start again, I had science now...with Itachi. I stood up and moved the chair back into its normal place, thankfully it was mine. It was typical for him to sit me closest to his desk wasn't it really? He was trying to act like my older brother again because at one stage I know I would have killed to be sat next to him and now that I don't want to be near him he is doing everything he can to keep me near him. The more I pushed the more he wanted to pull. I sat down quickly finishing the apple and throwing it into the bin at least I didn't feel so hungry anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Itachi's POV**

I watched Naruto sprint down the hallway, he had more energy than anyone I had ever seen in my life, although my ex was pretty energetic. I think it's a blonde trait. I had to teach science next which was going to be very amusing. I hoped that no one would manage to set themselves on fire because I don't particularly want to spend another fifteen minutes of my life in the nurse's office with her coming onto me. Although Sasuke is my only exception. I was still wondering how he was doing, I'm sure he's fine so maybe I should stop worrying so much. I've never been so fucking emotional in my entire life. After spending four years with _no _emotions I think I can say that.

Well I might as well find something to do while I wait, I refuse to mark any of those stories right now besides half of them weren't even done properly. Chouji's was his shopping list, Kiba's was a fact file about his dog Akamaru, Shikamaru had a long line scribbled down the page which was obvious that he had fallen asleep. Ino's and Sakura's were the exact same love tale (nearly word for word) despite the fact they were sitting well away from each other. Lee's was a bunch of random letters put together that made no sense. Naruto's page was blank and when I asked him, he said it was all in his head so again I asked him what it was and then he told me he had forgotten...what an idiot. I wondered how on Earth half of them even made it into high school. By there age I had already finished university which yes wasn't expected but I still managed it.

Anyhow I still needed to find something to do...hey maybe I could go through Sasuke's bag he did leave it on the floor, of course he will hate me for it but still it would be very entertaining to see his face. He hated people going through his belongings and besides I might find something interesting. I looked down to the floor where his rucksack lay on the wood. I smirked grabbing onto the strap and pulling it onto the desk nearest to it. He didn't have a lock on his back and anyway even if he did I can pick locks so that wouldn't make a difference. I unzipped it, there was nothing much in it really, a few pens, what I thought might have been his PE kit, his I-Pod which I could have probably guessed what sort of music he listened to now judging by the way he looked.

Then I found something that caught my eye, a sketchbook. It was on his notes that he spent a lot of time drawing and that I should never try and take away his sketchbook. Well he wasn't here so technically I wasn't attempting to take it, I had already succeeded. His sketchbook was black that wasn't very surprising. He was obviously going for some sort of theme...EMO. He had his name written in silver writing on the front. This might be interesting, I would give me a clue onto what sort of stuff he tends to think about. I sat down at my desk trying to think about what sort of images go through his head. I had to say I was intrigued.

I held the book in my hand and opened it. That was not exactly what I was expecting to see...

I knew it was me straight away from the black hair and dark eyes; I was lying on the floor with at least a dozen knives embedded in my chest covered in blood. Well at least it wasn't himself that was something, I already knew he was on the edge being nearly suicidal which would be something I am definitely going to have to sort out, I didn't come back here just to see my brother kill himself for whatever reason. So I had my answer, he likes drawing dead people...well dead person. I turned the page, me again but this time I my head was halfway down the page connected by my spinal cord, very pleasant. That wouldn't be a nice way to die, yet I wondered where he was getting his ideas from. Then again did I really want to know?

I looked through the next few pages; every one was of me dying in some disturbing way from drowning, to having an arrow shot through my eye. I had been quartered, decapitated, disembowelled and many other alarming ways. He had all the ideas of some extreme psycho killer that was slightly unnerving because I would be his first victim. I can see why he doesn't like anyone going through it, he'll get sent to a psychiatric hospital until he got rid of his completely fucked up thoughts. Still it was interesting to know what he was thinking...there is more death scenes in this book than a slasher movie which probably wasn't that good to know. I thought I was insane...at least I didn't think he had physically done any of these things or that might cause some _minor_ issues.

I opened my bag and pulled out an apple, I tried to eat at least two apples a day. I was totally into the healthy crap. I took a bite; turning over another page...he is getting better at drawing and more graphic. It is pretty easy to tell which ones are his most recent from the detail of the actual death and the surroundings. I had to confess that this one was pretty good; I was hanging from a tree which I instantly recognized that was from our back yard. The rope tight around my neck and a look on my face that made me think I was on crack. This was probably one of the only ones I could actually see happening. At least this way looked the least violent and I would be somewhere peaceful it would seem kinda ironic as well seeing though I planted that tree when I was three, before Sasuke was even born. Being killed by that tree would be like being killed by your own child because if it wasn't for yourself that living thing would never have even been there. I'm not sure if he knew this but either way...hey I wondered if that tree was even still there. I wouldn't be surprised if he had cut it down over spite. I'll have to get check that when I get the chance, then again I don't think Sasuke would be very happy with me going back home. Wait what the hell am I thinking, that _is_ my house too, they are my parents as well.

They'll probably ask me to move in but I've already bought an apartment down town, I was still getting paid even if I was working with the Akatsuki which did mean I had quite a lot of money, I was well paid seeing though I was Madara's favourite. The rest of the group were too scared to do most of the more dangerous assignments...

There was a knock at the door that snapped me out of my thoughts; I looked seeing Naruto's stuck up blonde hair that was much messier than Sasuke's. He was quick.

"Come in," I shouted so Naruto could hear me. The blonde opened the door enthusiastically; how you could open a door enthusiastically I had no idea.

"Naruto," I greeted impassively. I wasn't that interested in seeing him here besides he'll be in class in about eight minutes anyway.

"Sasuke's with me," I heard him shout; now he had my attention. I turned to face him; he had his giant cheesy smile plastered on his face. I still couldn't tell who was worse him or Lee. They both had the most annoying smiles in the entire world. Yet still Sasuke was with him, so he did a good job so I'll give him that.

"Really? Send him in then," my voice lit up unintentionally. I hoped that this time the situation would not cause another scene. I hoped he had gotten everything out of his system so I could see how he really acted; somehow I doubted that he would stress out like that in usual circumstances. It's not very natural or good for your mental state mind you judging by his pictures, his mental state was already pretty bad. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to enter, he seemed pretty reluctant but again that was nothing unexpected. Sasuke stepped into the classroom playing with the sleeves on his hoodie which was an instant sign of him being nervous.

Naruto slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sorry Sasuke, he wants to speak to you privately, I'll see ya in class!" He waved from the other side of the door. Sasuke looked angry at Naruto as he shot back down the corridor probably to go and find his other friends. He turned his attention back to me; he stood quietly for a moment. I was pleading that he didn't go into the same craze as before. I doubted that because he looked a lot calmer now like he was ready to face up to me. I looked up at him for a moment and then went back to the book and I pretended to ignore him continuing to look in _his_ sketchbook. He obviously didn't realise what I was doing yet I think it's time to give him a hint...

"These are really good you know, I particularly like the one with me hanging from the tree in our back garden, you have put a lot of detail into my face, I look like I'm stoned off my rocker," I took a bite of my apple that I was holding in my left hand seeing though my right hand was currently occupied with his sketchbook. It took a few seconds for him to click and realize what I was doing. I could see him in the corner of my eye, giving out the impression that I wasn't looking at him at all. He bolted over to my desk and reached over to try and might I say fail to snatch the book out of my hand. I span on the chair moving it further out if his reach which annoyed him further. I acted as if I wasn't paying any attention to him just taking another bite out of my apple.

"Itachi give that back! Who said you can go through my stuff!" He yelled, leaning over the desk trying his best to get it back and of course with every reach he made I moved it further and further out of his reach without even looking at him. He was just so obvious with his tactics of trying to get it back, he did what any typical teenager did, just tried to grab it.

It was very enjoyable watching him helplessly trying to get it back, he was so easy to irritate and I was beginning to get a picture of what he was generally like. A stubborn idiot.

"Well I am your brother; I have a right to know what you do in your spare time Otouto," I replied crunching on a piece of apple, I knew he hated me using that word but still it was fun to use. It's not like it was anything offensive, I was just calling him my little brother which he is after all. So I didn't know what the big fuss was about. I wondered if he would ever call me his Aniki again...even if he did it wouldn't be anytime soon, I better get used to all the insults.

"I said don't call me that!" He screeched, he was nearly kneeling on the desk now but I could tell he was finding it hard because he couldn't use one of his hands. Yep he was acting like my little brother again except with a much bigger attitude and voice, not to mention vocabulary. I know I didn't teach him all those words.

"Sorry force of habit," I smirked turning the book horizontally so I could see the picture clearly, I was cut in half from the waist with entrails all over the rest of the page. I really wanted to laugh...for some weird reason I really was finding it humorous.

"Wow you really like drawing me dead don't you?" I asked, I really wasn't bothered about these pictures besides I had seen much worse, for real. So this...this was nothing. I was freaking him out because I wasn't acting disturbed, he is just too easy.

"It's none of your business what I like to draw!" He barked, I continued to not look at him.

"Well if you're secretly planning to kill me I wanna be ready," this was a good excuse; I couldn't really imagine most of these ever happening to me anyway. He had some creative death ideas though, I had to compliment him on that but I wasn't going to tell him that out loud I shouldn't encourage him in that way. Anyway once I've finished with him he'll be drawing bunny rabbits in fields full of lollipops and candy-canes...probably not. Well I bet if I really wanted to I could, I can be very manipulative and I've already had so much practice manipulating him already.

I turned the page and I chuckled, he managed to physically make me laugh...death by toilet...that is the best one yet...

Sasuke growled at me.

"Hey you were seriously thinking about killing me on the toilet?" I was very amused by this messed up picture, if it was me I would have framed it and hung on the bathroom door with a sign underneath that said: _Beware...this could happen._

Okay I have had enough of this I snapped the book shut with my hand causing Sasuke to jump slightly and I placed it on the table...I was beginning to feel a little mean for taking his personal things without permission not that I would usually ask for permission anyway but form being away for so long, I feel like I don't have the right to anymore. Sasuke glared at me as I pushed it across the table for him to pick up which he did instantly as soon as it was close enough. I could tell by the way he looked he wanted to smack me with it. I stood up and moved a chair from one of the desks and placed it in front of my desk.

"Sit," I ordered pointing at the chair that I had just placed. I gave him a dark look that told him not to argue with me. He looked at me for a few seconds with nothing but malice and then moved over to the seat where he sat down looking as bored as ever. I knew he was trying to throw me off guard but that was a pathetic attempt to do so. I sat down on the front of my desk completely ignoring the fact that there was a chair. I wanted to be directly in front of him without anything in between this way I could see any movement he could make. I crossed my right leg over my left resting it on my left thigh. Still eating the apple, I could see that he was getting anxious. He was waiting for me to talk first so I did so.

"You've changed a lot Sasuke," I started studying his face and really taking in how much he had changed. He really has matured out since the last time I had seen him. He still had a slight baby-faced look but his facial features had advanced way past that. His face was thinner and he had an older look in his eyes...his lips were thinner and pierced that they reminded me of fangs, I believe they were called snake bites if I recall correctly. I knew he was still growing but he wouldn't change much more probably just get a bit taller. He kept his eyes locked on me trying to work me just like I was doing.

"It's been four years Itachi," he added. I knew that of course I wasn't stupid...he was just trying to irritate me. I knew I hadn't changed much since I left besides I was seventeen anyway which pretty much meant I was nearly fully grown. He was eleven still a kid meaning he would change a lot.

"I understand that Sasuke, but piercings and make-up it is slightly feminine isn't it?" I said cockily raising an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes...I had to find someway to fault him to see what his reaction would be. I wanted to know if he cared about his looks.

"You can talk, you have a ponytail and you paint your fingernails purple," he huffed, proving that he really wasn't that bothered what people though of him in that way. He was right though...although painting your nails is an Akatsuki thing and now that I've left it still seems to be a habit that I just can't get over. I think having perfect nails tells you a lot about a person. Also I liked having my hair long and natural. Anyway it does seem to catch a lot of attention and a lot of people seem to find having long hair very attractive. I nodded at his comment; we were both slightly feminine so there was no point in denying it.

I slipped both of my feet onto the floor and leant forward so I was closer to him, I could tell he was trying his best to ignore me but he hadn't mastered that tactic yet.

"Sasuke what do you think of me?" I asked keeping my voice deep with a stern edge telling him that I was being dominant right now. I wanted him to tell me the truth even though I knew it wasn't positive...I had a feeling he would shy away from this question somehow.

"Do you really want my answer to that?" He gritted his teeth, I was right. If he truly hated me he would answer me straight away without a second thought...something was holding him back. This meant that I had a chance to change his mind. He was making an excuse up in his head of why he didn't want to answer me given away by his concentrating face.

I looked at him with curiosity wanting to know how long it would take him to answer my question...if he answered at all. I knew he didn't hate me that much, he just thinks that he hates me, he thinks that I hate him. But he has it all wrong and I will eventually show him that. I could tell he was thinking about lying to me but then deciding not to because it wouldn't work, he still knows me well enough to know that I can see straight through lies.

"I'm sure Itachi you could work out for yourself what I think of you," he eventually answered coolly, he was trying his best to keep a straight face...again shying from the answer. He is easier to read than he thinks. I'm gonna have to get him to answer me straight up.

"That doesn't help Sasuke...I want to hear you say what you think," I continued without showing any emotion. I know he would have to answer properly now or least tell me he doesn't want to answer. For a fifteen-year-old he was still rubbish at trying to hide his feelings and thoughts...in fact he was so bad at it I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't start flying out of his head as words.

"Fine...I hate you...is that what you want to hear?" He asked irritated, rolling his eyes. Typical, it is clear that he doesn't mean that, he reminds me of a window, easily seen through. Although it still wasn't a total lie and I knew that.

"I would never want to hear that Sasuke, but if it is how you truly feel then I accept that...I'll just have to change your mind won't I?" I decided to play along; this was the easiest way to get into his head. I glanced at him and he looked back. He looked so cute with an arrogant look...he thinks he can just forget about me and ignore me for the rest of his life but he is so wrong. N one has ever managed to disregard me and that was a fact.

He was like a game to me no matter how much he wanted to push away I would just pull harder until I had won. Though he _is_ more than just a game...I'm not that heartless. I took another bite from the apple with a smirk just as I heard Sasuke's stomach rumble, he looked embarrassed but I personally I thought it was adorable. He was inwardly telling himself off.

"Hungry Sasuke?" I asked playfully taking another bite into the apple, just to annoy him even more even though it was insensitive. I still loved doing this to him...irritating the hell out of him just waiting for him to snap. He wasn't finding it funny in the slightest but that made it more fun. I was happy to see that it was working.

"I had no breakfast..." he mumbled looking away from me with a slight pout. He just kept making the sweetest faces ever, this was driving me mad. Ooooo I so wanted to pounce on him and just start aggressively kissing those dainty yet animalistic lips of his and shove my tongue down his throat...shit I didn't mean to think of that. I mentally slapped myself, now I was finding him attractive and I was the one who supposedly had the charm, looks like it was rubbing off on him now too. He already had girls obsessing with him after all this was the least I would expect from a Uchiha especially when said Uchiha is my brother.

"Well you should, breakfast is very important you should know that, I was the one who taught you after all," I chuckled trying to toss out those thoughts which I found astonishingly hard to do. He grimaced...damn those fucking cute faces! 

He mumbled something to himself and I sighed...I think I've gone far enough; maybe I should do something nice. I had an extra apple today anyway and he really does need to eat something before he ends up passing out again. Besides I have to look after him, he is my little brother so it's really my job to do so. I leant backwards against the desk to my bag and opened it pulling out another apple clutching it between my fingers. I returned to the sitting position holding out the apple in front of me so he could take it.

"You like apples right?" I asked, I knew he used to like apples but taste changes too. He looked at it for a moment like it was poisonous. It wasn't like I was gonna offer him something that would kill him, I would never do that even though sometimes I may have been tempted.

"I haven't poisoned it if that what you're thinking, I wasn't planning on giving it to you but seeing though you need it more than me," I added moving it closer to him. Why would I ever poison my baby brother? He looked up at me like I was psychic and just guessed what he was thinking. Maybe I should I pretend I'm psychic sometime then again I don't think he'll believe me anymore it might have worked if he was five. Sasuke isn't _that_ gullible.

He reached out and took it and then sat slouching against the chair as he did before, he was staring at me...but not as a scowl but as a gaze. Maybe I was acting _too_ nice...

"You know Sasuke if you keep staring at me like that you'll burn a hole in my face," I remarked resting my hands behind me on the desk so I could lean back, it was way more relaxing this way. Now his stare turned into a scowl.

"That would improve your face."

Usual Sasuke...he was undeniably acting like his usual self which did make me feel more comfortable, especially knowing that he wasn't trying to hide anything anymore. He wanted to aggravate me just as much as I wanted to aggravate him. This was the first sign that we were starting to get along...sibling rivalry. I hadn't experienced this in a long time even before I left. He just never used to mock or argue with me...well he did when he was really little and didn't know any better. He must have pulled up the courage to do so, finally standing up to me. I like a challenge; he was definitely going to be much harder to handle now.

"So are you saying I'm unattractive little brother?" I grunted trying not to pout, I tilted my head and he looked a little taken back by my question that he just stared at me in complete perplexity. I think he was puzzled in which region I meant that in, either joking or for real. I thought it would be humorous to see which one he thought it was.

"So little brother..." I reminded him.

He completely blanked me out, utterly staring at me. I could tell he was daydreaming of something that he was enjoying mainly because he wouldn't snap out of it. I noticed his eyes looking me up and I had to confess that I was getting distracted by him now too.

"Like I said before Sasuke, stop staring at me it's very unnerving," I spoke even though now I couldn't stop staring at him, he snapped out of it and seemed to be scolding himself for whatever he was thinking about. I heard his stomach rumble again he took a bite of the apple.

He was beautiful in his own way and watching him eating was just so appealing...I knew he looked a lot like me but he still had his differences. I had always loved his hair, black and spiky that was somewhat similar to ravens feathers. Sometimes in the moonlight it would sparkle a slight blue colour like the night sky. His skin was just as stunning, as pale as ivory and a smooth as porcelain. I adored stroking his cheeks they had always been so soft and then when I touched them they would flush a rosy red. Looking into his dark onyx eyes was so tempting and inviting. His eyes had always been a striking as mine even more now that he outlines them with eye-liner alluring anyone else's into their trap. I could imagine him wearing nothing but his black, leather spiked collar with just an attaching chain. The outlines of his muscles showing, even though he was slim I could tell he had been working out...yet there was still one part of him I was curious about...

Fuck! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be purving on him like that; he's my brother for fuck sake. He just looks so good right now...oh I wished so much that I could have him no matter how wrong it actually is...

Though that would never happen, and it wouldn't be fair on him either. For all I know he might already have a girlfriend, hey I might ask him that some time but I'll have to wait for him to warm up to me first.

"Hey Itachi, why have you got a false name?" Sasuke asked looking very curious shattering my thoughts. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was talking to me again.

"Well Sasuke I've got a few problems with some people right now and I don't want them finding out where I am so I would ask you as your teacher and brother not to tell anyone," I answered him evenly with a serious face. At least it was easy for me to keep my facial expressions under control. This was important so I had to make sure he understood that.

"Why should I?" He asked me very childishly. He reminded me of when he was about seven and was very stubborn indeed. I had thought he had grown out of that but perhaps I was mistaken. He is still my foolish little brother.

"Because if you do then I will have to move again," I looked at the window to the small bin underneath and throwing the apple core into it. I was a good shot; it dropped straight in the middle without touching the sides. Pity I didn't like playing sport when I was younger...I would have made a good job of it. However I did do martial arts, I aced that very quickly...hey that reminds me I used to teach Sasuke some moves...I wonder if he still remembers.

"Well maybe I want you to move..." He said very foolishly, why did he have to say things he didn't really mean. It was getting rather annoying. I glided my eyes back over to him.

"If you were going to say something you would have already Sasuke, and I know you don't want me to leave you again," I exclaimed with a devilish look, he knew I was right and that scared him a little. He sat forward startled.

"You don't know that!" He yelled, loudest that I had heard him today leaning further forward on the chair that for a moment I thought he was going to fall off. I would have caught him if he did of course. I slipped off the desk in one elegant movement and kneeled down at his height level so I was directly opposite his face.

"Oh I think you will find that I do know that, Otouto," I grinned staring into his dark cavernous eyes that widened as he recoiled backwards onto the seat. I loved messing with him like that, screwing around with his naïve mind. I could imagine touching his smooth skin with the back of my hand, it was so very tempting I would have loved to see him blush right now.

Still I scratched the idea and straightened myself out, turning my back on him. The bell was going to ring any second and I had to teach science next, that was going to be rather frustrating. I cleared my mind of anything to do with Sasuke so I could concentrate on the class that I would be here in a few minutes. At that moment the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers for reviewing this fanfic. I'm really happy that I'm getting quite a few reviews, so now I have decided I'll only update if I get at least 5 reviews on each chapter, so if you all want an update you'll just have to spent just a few extra seconds reviewing, the quicker I get the reviews the quicker I will update. I have at least another 10 chapters finished and ready and know this story is like really, really long but bear with me it'll hopefully get even more interesting and I hopefully will get some lemons in later along with tonnes and tonnes of fluff! So pwetty pwease keep reading and reviewing, reviews inspire me to write, seriously. BTW if anyone who has read my other fic (I only have two) and don't like Fugaku, well I can tell you that you will hate him 10 times more in this story…remember the more reviews the quicker I will update! **

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew that in a few moments time that whole room would be flooded with noise, I hope Gaara's in at least then it would be a little quieter he was always better at keeping the class under control than Iruka. Itachi was back to being quiet and was leaning against his desk with his arms folded looking very uninterested. I still didn't understand why Itachi would want to teach...he's never particularly liked kids very much, never mind teenagers. Maybe it was to get away from whoever he was hiding from. I still don't see why I'm so interested anyway. I heard some talking getting louder, the voices were getting closer...and they were female voices...

Sakura stepped through the door followed by Ino, I don't get those two, they hate each other yet they still always seem to be together.

"Hi Hiucha sensei," Ino blushed...wait blushed! I rolled my eyes, not another one. Itachi ignored her completely, staring at his nails which made me wonder if he had a manicure or did them himself, I bet his toenails were painted too, weirdo. Sakura turned her head, her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Sasuke!" She screamed, Ino turned instantly and they both ran...no sprinted towards me. I swear these two are more hyperactive than Naruto sometimes. I braced myself, holding onto the desk seeing though I wasn't sure what they were going to do. Sakura launched herself behind me, wrapping her arms rigidly around my neck and rubbing the side of her face against my hair. I half closed my eyes as Ino tried desperately to pull Sakura off me only because she wanted to hug me too. This is why I hate fangirls...I still don't understand them. It seems like all they think about is the guy they fancy which in their case is me. At least with Hinata it was different, it was completely obvious that she fancied Naruto but she wasn't in his face about it. I still wondered when she was going to ask him out then again so far Naruto hasn't seemed to have given any interest in her in that way. He does see her as a friend though and she does hang round with us. It was usually just the five of us: me, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Hinata. We often did stuff together, just random stuff of course we were kinda like a group. I always found Kiba rather annoying though his dog is cute though. Man it had been a while since we had done somethin together.

"Sasuke I've missed you over the holidays!" Sakura bellowed straight down my ear, this was not helping my headache whatsoever. Shame they were girls otherwise I would have pushed them off me but it looks like I'm just gonna have to put up with it.

"No I've missed you more!" Ino screamed pulling Sakura's hair; this was uncomfortable seeing though she was still holding onto me. It was still a good job that I had gotten a lot of my frustration out before, but still they shouldn't temp me.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled, squeezing me tighter nearly cutting off my windpipe.

"Please will you get off me!" I yelled even though it was rather pointless because they continued to fight completely ignoring me. Those two always reminded me of animals, well they definitely weren't human. I swear I could see Itachi smiling; he was just standing there watching me get pummelled by two obsessive girls. If he starts laughing I'll kill him.

"SASUKE'S MINE BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino screamed, ragging Sakura's hair. She was holding onto me so tight, it was like if she let go she would die. I hated these girls so much, why couldn't they be more like Hinata? I didn't even like either of them, I just couldn't understand what makes them think that I would ever go out with either of them, they're just so fucking repulsive. I would much rather go out with Itachi even if he is my brother...at least he's better looking.

I grimaced; there was no way I was going to get them off me. Sakura was already choking me, Ino was pulling on my arm, Itachi was laughing silently. I thumped my head on the table completely giving up. I could still hear Sakura and Ino screeching at each other. I sighed, I couldn't comprehend how trying to rip me to pieces would help them decide who I liked better...maybe they were trying to split me in two. There would be one problem with that, I would be dead well at least that way I wouldn't have to look at their ugly faces.

"Okay I think Sasuke's had enough now," I looked up; Itachi was standing there with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Now he was defending me...that took some time. Sakura and Ino were still reluctant to let me go but they still managed to. Well with Itachi's glare most people tend to do what he says. The glare still works on me too. Wahay I could finally breathe properly again without some stupid girl strangling me, it sounded like a miracle but it truly wasn't.

"Talk to you later Sasuke," they both smiled simultaneously, waving at me even thought they only sat on the other side of the room. They took there places and I saw them both blow kisses at me and then started glaring at each other with looks that said 'if you touch him I'll kill you.'

"Took your time didn't you," I pouted up at Itachi, who just smirked. God I hated him for that. It was hard to tell who I hated most at this point in time.

"Well I kinda liked seeing you get beat by girls, be thankful I did help because I could have easily just left you," he grinned. Oh how I wanted to punch him so much...however I would get a detention with him which would mean spending more time with the bastard 'cause there would be no way in hell I could get out of a detention with him, he would hunt me down like a lion and he knew where I lived. Although I could always smack him one after school ends that way he couldn't give me a detention but then the chances are I would get punched back, twice as hard. I knew Itachi wasn't afraid to hit me if I really pissed him off. Anyway I'm used to getting hit now anyway so it really wouldn't make a difference if he did decide to do it.

"I don't need your help," I muttered, scowling fiercely at him. I was trying my best to keep my pride as intact as I could; luckily no one else was around to see the ferocious female attack.

"Then I won't next time," he narrowed his eyes at me and walked off and leant against his desk again. I wish he wouldn't act so coolly about everything, he could be hanging off a cliff and still he wouldn't show any serious emotion. Why can't he be a little more laid back or something and just learn to chill out once in a while, somehow I couldn't picture him watching a comedy movie on the sofa and eating popcorn.

I heard laughing, instantly recognizable. Naruto bounded into the classroom with his arms pointed in the air.

"GUESS WHAT? I LOST THE GAME! AND NOW YOU ALL LOSE!" Naruto shouted pointing at everyone in the classroom one by one (which thankfully wasn't many). It was a good job Gaara wasn't here he is very serious when it comes to the game and he gets real annoyed when he loses.

"Fuck you Naruto," I yelled and I had completely forgotten about it too. Naruto always loses the game. I wish I had a brick right now; I would smash his head in with it. Naruto looked pleased with himself. Well more pleased than usual.

"Language Sasuke," I heard Itachi say as he continued to look at his fingernails, I was waiting for him to pull out a file and then I would have called him gay, he looked completely oblivious to the **game**. He obviously hadn't heard of it before then again it wasn't his sort of thing he would just say that it was immature and inferior to his intellect. I frowned at Itachi.

"Whatever teme, you're just upset that you lost something," Naruto sneered pulling out the chair next to me and sitting down with his back slid half-way down.

"Shut up dobe," I gritted my teeth and he just smiled.

"I love you really Sasuke," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I just rolled my eyes. I was used to him hugging me now. At least he wasn't strangling me like Sakura. He let go of me and started fiddling with a pencil that he had just pulled out from his pocket. He needed something to keep him occupied.

"So Sasuke what did Hiucha sensei want with you?" He asked inquisitively but quietly so Itachi couldn't hear us because I know he was trying to listen. I should have known that he would have asked that, I should have prepared an answer. I had to think of something fast.

"Erm...he just wanted to see how I was, because I did faint after all..." I think that should do the trick, damn I stammered though; I hope that doesn't give anything away. I was getting worse at hiding things right now. I've just seemed to have forgotten all the rules of lying and deceiving people within the morning.

"Is that all?" He asked looking disappointed, I nodded hoping he would just take the answer and leave the subject alone but that wasn't Naruto of course.

"Awww, I thought it would be something more interesting like maybe he was telling you that he was a secret agent or somethin and was undercover and maybe he was tellin you that he was like your unknown relative or some shit like that," Naruto started drivelling such an over reactive imagination. Why does everyone keep making that connection? Does he really look that much like me? Well he is a lost relative but not unknown and he is kinda undercover. How to people keep guessing this crap? These things still seek to amaze me and if Naruto could spot a connection everyone could.

"Naruto that's stupid, where did you even get that idea from?"

"I don't know, it just kinda popped into my head, he does look pretty suspicious sometimes and he does look a lot like you that it's very uncanny," Naruto replied, I could tell he was concentrating because he was pulling a funny face and chewing on his pencil. I knew it wouldn't be long before someone really suspected something and started looking into it. Still it was rather annoying pretending that we don't know each other and it's only going to get worse.

"Well Naruto you are wrong I don't know him at all," I shrugged returning my gaze towards Itachi who was entirely in his own world waiting for the late students.

"Whatever you say Sasuke!" He beamed throwing the pencil into the air and then catching it between his fingers. The rest of the class started piling in one by one as they all took the places. Everybody was here, including Gaara which was quite surprising, he just nodded at me when he entered the room, I knew he would want to talk to me later.

Once everyone was here Itachi took his attention off his nails...MIRACLE. He should have been a nail specialist or a hand model rather than teacher seeing though he spent more time looking at his nails than teaching and this was only his third lesson.

"So class, I trust you had a pleasant break," Itachi announced while everyone nodded, except me of course. _Nope, 'cause I had to talk to you._

"Well anyway we have science now," he sighed, he really wasn't interested (he would much rather be painting his nails). I wasn't even sure he actually wanted to be here. But by the look on his face I don't think he has another choice...I wonder whose idea it was for him to work in a school...my school.

"Erm...Hiucha sensei..." I heard Hinata, she raised her hand in the air. Itachi nodded for her to speak.

"I just...noticed something...Hiucha is an anagram...of Uchiha," she smiled nervously. I had never noticed that before, he must have scrambled the letters around. Itachi looked quite baffled at Hinata who was playing with her fingers nervously. The class looked quite shocked (except Lee, he probably didn't know what anagram meant). I wanted to know how Itachi was going to handle that.

"Well, I never knew that..." LIAR! I can't believe he's lying to everyone and getting away with it, he should have just picked a random name that had no relation to Uchiha what so ever...idiot. Or maybe he was doing on purpose...maybe he wants people to find out and is giving subtle hints so eventually someone will work it out. Well if anyone works it out it would likely to be Hinata, she may be quiet but she is really good at deciphering stuff.

Naruto leaned closer to me.

"Come on...you have to admit my theory is looking pretty good right about now...he's last name is anagram of yours now come on and tell me that isn't weird, are you sure he's not your brother or something?" Naruto whispered. Why does everyone think he's my brother? Well duh...he _is_.

I turned to face him, "Naruto, that isn't weird, I **do not **have a brother and that wasn't a theory you were just making up a fictional idea in your stupid mind!" I snapped, I was lying to my best friend and I felt bad for it...besides it wouldn't be like he would tell anyone anyway. Itachi would probably kill me if I did say anything though and I really didn't want him to leave again. Naruto looked hurt by my sudden retort. Even if I did tell him he would just ask more questions and then he would be annoyed in why I never told him that I ever had a brother in the first place. Talking about him always made me feel really upset because I had always thought that he hated me, but maybe I was wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just don't like talking about stuff like that," I sighed, I felt really bad for snapping at him like that, he didn't deserve it. I was mentally beating myself up for my mistake. I just hated talking about brothers; it just annoyed me so much. I can't blame him though really, he's an only child so he wouldn't know what it would feel like.

"Why? I don't understand why you hate that subject so much," Naruto asked, apprehensively. He would never understand...that's why I never told him.

"I just...you won't get it Naruto; you don't know what it feels like..." I looked down at the table; I wanted him to hit me so I could just snap out of it. It was much easier to keep it to myself when Itachi wasn't around but now that he is. It's like starting a rumour about a person when they are standing right in front of you, it's just so hard. I wanted to tell him but didn't want to at the same time; I still hadn't made my decision about it.

"You don't know that Sasuke, if it's bothering you so much you can tell me and if it's a secret and can keep it, I promise," Naruto pleaded, I know I was making him feel like I couldn't trust him, he knew everything else about me...except that. My brother is the only subject that just hurt too much to talk about, he had meant so much to me and then he left. When the only thing you cared about in the world was ripped from you, it tended to leave a scar. It fucked me up so badly that I refused to talk to people and let them into my life because I was so scared that they would be ripped from me too just like him. I was like that for three years until I started to talk to Naruto, I had known him longer but I just didn't talk to him. Naruto somehow managed to cheer me up and then I started talking to other people again. Naruto is my best friend...but Itachi still left his mark and I still haven't got it in me to tell anyone about him.

"I can't tell you Naruto...not yet," I moped pushing the strands of hair out of my eye.

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked, typical he thinks it's something to do with him. He looked at me desperately trying to understand.

I shook my head, "it's not you Naruto, when I want to tell someone you will be the first person I'll tell, I promise you," I half-smiled at him trying to make him feel better, I saw him sigh heavily and then smile back.

"Okay...when you're ready, I will be here anytime you want to tell me and you can count on that," he pointed at himself proudly; he nudged me against my shoulder. I laughed quietly, same old Naruto. What would I do without him?

I turned my attention back to Itachi, he causes me so many problems and yet I still love him and no matter what he seems to do I still want him around. He's like a fire in my heart, the closer I get the more the fire burns and the more it hurts but when he leaves the fire goes out and it gets cold and then I want nothing more but than to relight it again.

"Okay class we are doing an experiment today, which I am sure you all are very contented to hear," Itachi rolled his eyes, man he's a fucking rubbish teacher, he doesn't even give a shit well it was not like he gave shit about most things anymore, the heartless son-of-a-bitch. The class looked vaguely intrigued, well Shikamaru was asleep on the desk...drooling (probably thinking about Temari his girlfriend, Gaara wasn't too bothered about the idea). Chouji was eating cake, Gaara was just staring. Ino and Sakura were both daydreaming which I could easily guess was about me although Ino might be thinking about Itachi. Shino _was _paying attention and so were Hinata and Neji. Come to think about it, so was I. I wasn't drawing or listening to my I-Pod for a change, wow shock horror. Kiba was chewing on his pencil and looking at a picture of a poodle which actually looked like it was turning him on which did shock me a little. I hang round with this guy...well he's really Naruto's friend but he still follows us around like a dog...

"Well will be basically throwing random metal powders or chemicals into a flame which makes mini fireworks and I'm sure you all like fireworks," Itachi explained indifferently.

Naruto stood up pointing down at Kiba, "Sensei dogs don't like fireworks!" He called.

"Don't worry Kiba will be fine, there is no noise, just lots of colour," Itachi added narrowing his eyes.

"Hey Sensei are you calling Kiba a dog?" Naruto smirked...I didn't think Itachi saw that coming his way. Itachi had to be careful; if he gets mad Naruto will only find it funny and then really start to disrupt the class even more.

"No Naruto I'm not calling Kiba a dog, a just thought as you were pointing to Kiba you were trying to tell me he doesn't like fireworks and you were using a dog as an example," Itachi said peacefully. He kept his cool as usual, I don't think I've ever seen him actually freak out before maybe he is a robot after all, maybe father created him and that's why he is so_ perfect_. 'Cause come on you can't naturally be that calm it just isn't right.

I pulled Naruto back down to his seat, he looked thrown back. Itachi was too good for him; he might be the only person in the world that doesn't start ranting at full blast when Naruto disrupts the class. I have to say though usually Naruto is a lot worse than this. He once came into school looking like a girl and he did such a good job, Iruka (I always thought that he liked Iruka...) actually thought he was a new student, that was until he stood on his desk and pulled down his 'panties' and showed Iruka that girls don't have a dick. Iruka had a serious nosebleed. I still don't quite get how that was funny and anyway who actually comes to school cross-dressing? Still pretty pathetic in my opinion but of course I never said anything. If I remember right it was a dare from Kiba, though even I didn't know Kiba was that perverted. I remember Hinata blushing...then she fainted, that was when I knew that she fancied him.

"Well I'm sure you remember who your lab partner is from last year so pair up with them now and Neji can you get the Bunsen burners out for me?" Itachi asked. Neji nodded just as unenthusiastically as Itachi.

"Yay! I'm partners with Sasuke again, that's right girls he's my bitch!" Naruto seemed very protective as Ino and Sakura scowled at him. He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled a tongue to the girls who looked very infuriated that they were waving their fists in the air. Hey when have I been Naruto's bitch? I was thinking about slapping him but that would kinda prove something wouldn't it really? Itachi heard Naruto's comment and glazed us both a look that actually reminded me somewhat of jealousy...hehe don't tell me Itachi is jealous. This might be pretty fun after all. Neji did what he was told and gave us each a Bunsen burner. I still wondered why Gaara had a partner he was more of a solo worker although Shino was pretty much the same; they just did their work separately. Even I had to feel sorry for Ino; she was with Lee that was harsh. Sakura was with Neji...then again that is just as bad, at least Neji was better to look at than Lee. Then Itachi gave out little packets of metal powder to us all, I smirked at him when he went past me and Naruto who had his arm still draped over my shoulder. He just glazed a look at me that was trying to say that he wasn't interested but I knew better than that.

He returned to the front when he had finished.

"I don't think I need to give you a demonstration, all you have to do is throw the powder onto the flame and just write down what you see, simple really and I'm sure you lot can cope," he said sitting in his desk again turning his attention back to his fingernails. It was like he had nothing better to do in his life except for pretend to watch idiotic teenagers throw powder into a flame and then go: 'oh look at the pretty colours' like when we were two years old and saw a rainbow for the first time. I hope he wasn't planning on this all going to plan. Chouji was already heating up his chicken leg which he held above the flame (where the fuck was he getting all this food from?), Shikamaru's hair was ever so close to the flame that it was unbelievable that it hadn't caught fire yet. Lee was staring intensely at the fire...his eyes were beginning to go cross-eyed. Ino's eye was twitching as she could do anything about it because every time she did Lee would tell her to wait because he thinks he's finally getting it. I couldn't understand what he was getting, 'OMG fire is hot...'

Lee always found simple things like fire interesting in some rather pathetic way; I was just waiting for him to touch the flame with his finger...now that would be amusing. Neji was doing everything and wouldn't let Sakura touch anything. Kiba was barking everytime the powder was thrown into the fire and Hinata just giggled.

"Sasuke wake up...are you going to do anything?" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked.

"Sorry...I drifted again..." I replied watching Naruto throw some powder into the flame and then watching small bursts of coloured particles that looked a lot like fireworks sparks only smaller fall to the desk as very small pieces of ash.

"Yeah you've been doing that a lot lately," Naruto remarked, I always daydreamed but right now I could tell that I was doing a little more often than what I would have usually done. I had never really been into fireworks much...that gave me an idea for a few other drawings. Maybe I could draw Itachi strapped to a rocket or have a firework being set off in his face. It could burn off all those lovely features of his and maybe set fire to his faultless hair. I detested that so much, he was just so fucking perfect, it seemed like he couldn't get a scratch on that wonderful face of his or any part of him for that matter. Man I envied him so much that it was beginning to sound very pitiable.

My thoughts were quickly discontinued as I heard someone screaming across the classroom. I heard Naruto laugh as I saw Lee yelling as his the tip of his hair was on fire. Wow I was expecting Shikamaru's hair to catch fire but then again Lee was stupid.

"Lee, run round in a circle with your hands in the air screaming: I'm on fire with lots of panic, it will help!" Naruto shouted across the room.

"Okay if it will work," Lee shouted as he jumped over the desk pathetically and fell face first onto the wood floor twitching. The whole class was in hysterics as he stood back up and started running round in a small circle waving his arms in the air.

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Lee yelled, I wished that stupid spandex suit would catch fire. This was a total overreaction it was just the smallest flame in the world. Of course Lee would fall for Naruto's stupid advice, which he only gave to make him make a fool of himself, really all he had to do was pat it with his hand and the flame would go right out...but never mind, this was way more amusing.

Naruto was nearly rolling on the floor laughing, I felt like laughing but I didn't. Itachi walked over to Lee's screams and literally splashed a glass of water across his face instantaneously putting out the small flame. Itachi sighed, a smile began to grow on Lee's face...oh he was in for it now.

"Thank you so much youthful sensei, you saved my youthful bowl cut of youth!" he smiled wrapping his arms around Itachi. Now I was seriously holding back laughter that I had to cover my mouth. Itachi's eye was actually twitching...ha! I took a few deep breaths trying to keep my laughter under control, it was so fucking hard. Lee finally let go of Itachi and saluted him with a chink from his particularly shiny tooth that annoyed the hell out of me.

All the nonsense killed most of the lesson and then we just spent the remainder putting everything away. Lee decided never to go near fire again...good for him. He would be so screwed if he ever decided to go camping. Itachi was uncomfortable for the rest of the lesson. The bell went.

"Hey teme we have murder ball next!" Naruto squealed excitedly.

"Whatever dobe..." I sighed, picking up my rucksack. Just as Itachi came up to me and Naruto while the rest of the class left to go to PE, even the girls left but they never played, they never did PE they just liked to watch all the boys do it even though really me and Naruto were the only ones being watched.  
"What do you have next?" He asked, I was about to tell him to mind his own business but Naruto beat me to talking.

"We have PE with Gai sensei, we're playing murder ball!" Naruto wailed impatiently. Itachi looked relatively confused as he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Murder ball?" He narrowed his eyes mystified at Naruto's answer. Murder ball is basically dodge ball but we call it murder ball because the team I'm on is the most violent team in the school and we thrash the opposition, sometimes even putting some in hospital before. Gaara once broke a guys ribs when he threw the ball, that was when he was pissed. I have given a few guys concussion over the year, I loved aiming at heads, that usually isn't allowed but it's fucking hilarious when it happens. I, Naruto, Kiba and Gaara are the perfect team and we have never lost a game ever.

"It's basically dodge ball..." I answered Itachi, who nodded.

"Then why do you call it Murder Ball?" He asked inquisitively. With murder in the name it made him curious otherwise he wouldn't be that interested would he. He is a murderer of emotions after all.

"You'll see..." I smirked, oops that was giving him the opportunity to come and watch dammit. I shouldn't have said that, baka.

"Oh so can I come and watch?" A smirk spread itself across his lips. Of course he would pick up on my subtle little words of a denied hint.

"Sure you can sensei; you can see how awesome we are!" Naruto beamed, I wanted to punch the living crap out of him it's a shame I wouldn't get very far with Itachi around. I can't really blame Naruto though, he doesn't know.

"I think I shall," he glared at me; I wanted to kill Naruto not to mention Itachi. Maybe I could 'accidently' throw the ball at Itachi, hey that may be a good idea indeed. I'm sure I could persuade Gaara to do the same; oh Itachi would not want to get hit by Gaara's ball. Well no one wants to get hit by his ball because when it comes to him you are playing for your life _literally_.

I elbowed Naruto in the ribs and scowled at him, he didn't know what I was scowling about whatsoever. I pointed towards the door to tell him to move, he smiled innocently and moved towards the door with Itachi following.

**A/N I bet some people are rather curious what the 'game' is, I'll explain by the way once you start playing the game you can never stop so if you don't want to know then skip to the next paragraph. Well the game is something a lot of people I know play, basically the game is to forget the game, you have two minutes to forget the game and if you remember the game you lose the game and if you lose the game you must announce to everyone else that you have lost the game therefore making everyone else remember and lose the game. Simple yet very annoying. Great I just lost the game…**

**Anyway thank you so much for reading, please review for reasons that I mentioned at the top. **

**Readers are great**

**Reviewers are greater**

**Reviewers that review multiple chapters are the greatest!**

**I don't mind constructive criticisms by the way I like to know what people like and dislike because it helps with the story, likewise if you have any ideas please share them with me because I am all ears. I shall shut up now. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for taking forever to update, I know I said I would after five reviews but I'm sure everyone has heard of the menstrual cycle which meant in bed with a bag of galaxy minstrels and season one of The Vampire Diaries which by the way Damon Salvatore is totally gorgeous! Plus stupid computers hate me! Well anyway chapter 7, Itachi's POV with the retarded Lee...anyway like last time I won't update until I get at least five more reviews, and I apologize on how angsty this story is and it's only going to get worse seriously next chapter is very angsty...but still I will have some fluffy bits because I am a sucker for brotherly fluff which also means that I will be keeping the 'brotherly' relationship going for as long as I can but it still will be ItaSasu because I totally adore the pairing and am itching to write a lemon for them. YAY! My friend bought me a Sasuke plushie! It's so kawaii! OMG I am so addicted to My Immortal and Bring me to Live by Evanescence I know there kinda old but gosh they are good songs. Oh my friend noticed that if you listen to Undisclosed Desires closely it would make such a good ItaSasu song, listen to the lyrics and picture Itachi singing to Sasuke (yeah this may be hard)**

**BTW I lost the game...may as well tell you now 'cause you will lose it in the chapter anyway...sorry. **

**Chapter 7**

**Itachi's POV**

The classroom would be flooded with noise soon, most of them wouldn't be on time but that just meant they had more time making noise until the rest of the students turned up. I was beginning to find this job rather annoying, even though it was kind of nice being around Sasuke again; he is a slight bonus to the job. I never realized how hard it is to be a teacher especially when you're teaching these sorts of kids still at least it's something to do and a challenge. I went back to leaning against my desk with my arms folded. I never really liked kids very much seeing though I was never really like one, I grew up so fast probably faster than I should have done. I also was never like a stropping teenager either, besides I had too much responsibility to be like that anyway and father would never except attitude like that. I was always his favourite so he expected nothing less than greatness from me so I never had any chance just to relax. I just had to do whatever father wanted while Sasuke was completely ignored and just did what he felt like. It is still hard to tell who had it worse, even though I had to do everything I always got what I wanted and father always praised me for everything whereas Sasuke never got anything he wanted and he was never praised for anything by father. Both sides were wrong and it looked like Fugaku still doesn't pay much attention to Sasuke now even after he was the only son he had living with him. You would think he would finally start accepting Sasuke but father would be too stubborn to do so.

I heard some feminine voices making their way down the corridor I recalled them to belong to Sakura and Ino. Those were voices you couldn't forget in a hurry especially when listening to their conversation and hearing the name Sasuke in every sentence because it is extremely frustrating. Sakura and Ino made their way into the classroom, I didn't quite understand they are supposed to hate each other but somehow they were together, it made no sense, maybe it was a teenage girl thing to hang around with your rival.

"Hi Hiucha sensei," Ino smiled at me with a wave as I saw a small blush take hold of her cheeks. I ignored her completely and started looking at my nails, I would have to repaint them soon, the colour was fading and chipping off. I still kept my eyes on the girls though without directly looking at them.

Sakura caught eye of Sasuke as she turned her head to the side. Ino was still to busy staring at me for the moment.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as Ino's attention was quickly taken off me to Sasuke. I had to admit I felt a little sorry for Sasuke right at this moment. I knew what fangirls are like seeing though I had a few when I was in school except for the fact they were often a few years older than me but I did always look older than I actually was. I noticed Sasuke bracing himself as Sakura and Ino bolted over to him. Sakura launched herself behind him before Ino had a chance and wrapped her arms around his neck and started rubbing her face against his hair. Man I wished I could do that without looking like a pervert or a fangirl. It seemed that only girls could do something like that and get away with it. Sasuke didn't look too pleased with the treatment that Sakura was giving to him. He half closed his eyes in a scowl as Ino tried desperately to get Sakura off of him. That wasn't because she wanted to save him but just so she could her own arms around him. I didn't like the idea of them touching him like they were.

"Sasuke I've missed you over the holidays!" Sakura bellowed straight down his ear as I saw him wince slightly. He still had a headache and I could see that by his face. I had to wait for a while because I didn't want to look too protective over him because that _would _look suspicious. Sasuke wanted to push them off of himself but I had a feeling that he didn't like to hit girls no matter how annoying they actually were. What a gentleman, I expect nothing less from him.

"No I've missed you more!" Ino screamed yanking Sakura's hair. Sakura screwed her face up in pain yet she still hung tightly onto Sasuke who looked very uncomfortable.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled squeezing him tighter; she was getting ever so close to his windpipe which would mean strangling him if she's not careful. At least he had no trouble attracting girls even if they were as weird as those two.

"Please will you get off me!" Sasuke finally spoke even though they completely blanked him out, they noticeably didn't care what he had to say. Sasuke was getting very frustrated and it was rather entertaining. He looked at me, I could tell that he wanted me to help but he would only have a go at me if I did. So I decided for the time being just letting him handle it himself. I still couldn't help myself from smiling though; he looked very cute getting pummelled by girls even I had to admit.

"SASUKE'S MINE BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino screamed again ragging Sakura's hair so hard that I thought she could have ripped out a large patch of her very pink hair.

It looked like she was holding onto Sasuke for dear life I couldn't see why they would do that it was obvious to see that Sasuke doesn't fancy either of them but something was giving the hint that they might have had a chance with him. Even though he could have said it too their faces that he didn't like them somehow that would just make them want him even more couldn't they handle rejection? Or maybe they were just too desperate to find someone in their own league that they might have had a chance with like Sakura should date Lee, he is crazy about her and even though he's a bit on the unintelligent side he was nice-ish. Well she would have more of a chance with him than with Sasuke and that was plainly clear. In fact there would be more chance with him going out with me than they would going out with him seriously why didn't they just get the message.

He grimaced knowing there was no way he was going to get them off him without any help, Sakura was beginning to choke him and Ino was now pulling on his arm, he reminded me of a doll that both the girls wanted. I started laughing silently to myself as he thumped his head against the table completely giving up. I think it is my time to step in now before they rip him to pieces and I prefer to have a whole brother not one that is in two parts.

"Okay I think Sasuke's had enough now," he looked up at me as I stood with my arms folded strictly. I gave them both a glare, they were reluctant to let go but they did after a few seconds they didn't look even the slightest ashamed of themselves this was likely to be a regular thing when it came to Sasuke.

"Talk to you later Sasuke," they both smiled simultaneously waving to him even though the were only walking to the other side of the classroom, it looked like they were giving the impression that they would see him for a long time. They both sat down and then blew a kisses to him, I saw him role his eyes. They started glaring at each other; I bet if it wasn't for them both having a crush on Sasuke they would be best friends. I wasn't blaming Sasuke for this because even in my opinion he is irresistible and I'm his brother so if I found him sexually attractive then that obviously meant something, they did have a good choice in boys at least that was something.

"Took your time didn't you," Sasuke pouted looking up at me, I just smirked. Jeez he was cute, why does my brother have to be this God damn sexy? It is just not fair! I had to confess that seeing him being attacked by girls was a turn on. Great I've just crossed the line again...

"Well I kinda liked seeing you get beat by girls, be thankful I did help because I could have easily just left you," I grinned with my answer. I would always help him when he really needed it because that is my role of being the older brother even though that made me sound like a hypocrite right now. I hoped for a second he might have hit me that way I could give him detention and then he would have to spend even more time with me and if he decided not to turn up I would hunt him down and I know where he lives. Although if he did hit me I probably would hit him back twice as hard but that would be a last resort I never like hitting him besides I would be an unfair advantage because I'm six years older, a few inches taller a hell of a lot stronger, faster and smarter. He would have no choice in the slightest against me and that was a fact.

"I don't need your help," he muttered under his breath but still loud enough so I could hear. He scowled fiercely I still knew he had a lot of pride.

"Then I won't next time," I narrowed my eyes at him, I would still help him even if he didn't want me too because if I didn't he would only end up getting himself hurt and that would be a shame because I would never want that beautiful body of his to be damaged in any way. I walked off and leant against my desk again waiting for the rest of the class.

I heard someone laughing now this laugh could only belong to one person, Naruto. He bounded into the classroom with his arms pointed in the air like he was trying to reach the ceiling.

"GUESS WHAT? I LOST THE GAME! AND NOW YOU ALL LOSE!" Naruto shouted pointing at everyone in the classroom one by one. Which only meant the pointed at Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. This was rather confusing what game were they all playing? Is the game called: the game? Now this I didn't understand besides it was probably beneath me and very likely to be immature and anyway I don't play that sort of game whatever it is. The students sighed, they clearly played 'the game' and showed that they've lost.

"Fuck you Naruto," Sasuke yelled looking very annoyed, so he's been playing it too. Naruto looked very pleased with himself indeed whom I didn't quite understand because he lost too or was losing a good thing when you announced it to everyone else? This is very confusing...okay I'm gonna forget about this, I don't play games and I'm never gonna.

"Language Sasuke," I said allowed looking at my fingernails, he shouldn't have sworn in the classroom and I had to treat him like anyone else who would swear. Even if I didn't really mind him swearing that much because he was going to learn those words eventually better now than later and it was kinda kinky...and I can think of an even better situation for him to say fuck in. Great I really am turning into some sort of pedophile.

Sasuke frowned at me for telling him off, I wasn't up for favouritism even though he was my favourite of course (Neji was trying to get that place).

"Whatever teme, you're just upset that you lost something," Naruto sneered skipping to the chair and pulling it out and flopping into it which looked like a very uncomfortable position. His back was half way down the chair and his legs were spread out on the floor.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke gritted his teeth looking slightly annoyed, I hoped he wouldn't start an argument but somehow I doubted Naruto would retaliate against him. Naruto just smiled innocently like saying that he didn't do it.

"I love you really Sasuke," he wrapped his arm around Sasuke shoulders and he just rolled his eyes. I clenched my teeth, he was touching him and he said that he _loved _him. I had the urge to pull him off him, for some reason I wasn't that bothered about the girls probably because they meant nothing to him but Naruto...he's his best friend and I don't want him getting any ideas...Sasuke is _my _brother. He can't love him. Okay maybe that was an overreaction I'm getting a little possessive. He's just his best friend not anything else, I should be thankful that he managed to get a best friend after and I bet he only meant that he loved him as a friend.

Naruto let go of him and I mentally sighed in relief, he started fiddling with a pencil that he pulled out from his trouser pocket, Naruto was a fiddler so something like a pencil was bound to keep him occupied. They both started talking quietly so I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Well Naruto you are wrong I don't know him at all," I heard Sasuke say then he shrugged returning his gaze towards me I was entirely in my own world waiting for the late students. Tsunade was right when she said they would be late, I thought she only meant before school not actually during school but that still made sense.

"Whatever you say Sasuke!" Naruto beamed throwing the pencil into the air and then catching it between his fingers, his loud voice caught my attention, I wondered what they were talking about. The rest of the class started piling in one by one as they all took the places they were all very talkative. Everybody was here, including Gaara which surprised me he just nodded at Sasuke when he entered the room. I didn't know that he was friends with Gaara, I'm guessing he wasn't such a good influence but I wasn't going to butt into Sasuke's social life right now unless it really called for it and also for all I knew he could really be a good guy.

I waited for them all to settle down and I took my attention off my nails.

"So class, I trust you had a pleasant break," I announced to the class, it was longer than it should have been for most of them seeing though they turned up late and it was only third lesson. Sasuke was the only one who shook his head to this.

"Well anyway we have science now," I sighed, not very interesting. I had better things to do really but still this did give me something to do.

"Erm...Hiucha sensei..." Hinata was talking to me again, I could tell that stammer anywhere, I looked towards her, she had her hand raised in the air anxiously. I knew it took a lot for her to raise her hand and she did seem like a bright girl. I nodded for her to speak.

"I just...noticed something...Hiucha is an anagram...of Uchiha," she smiled nervously. Someone was bound to figure that out. Yes it was true the thing was I couldn't bear to not be a Uchiha, I didn't mind changing my first name but Uchiha is my family name so if I was going to have to change it I wanted it to be something that reminded me of my family name so I would still be a part of it even though the letters were rearranged. I just hoped no one would have figured that out. I still have pride in being an Uchiha.

The class looked pretty baffled at that.

"Well, I never knew that..." I answered even though that was a lie but only Sasuke knew that and most students believe the teacher most of the time even if they were telling something ridiculous like pigs can fly. The teacher knows everything and is always right; apparently that's why they are a teacher. The class believed me and I could tell that Sasuke wanted to shout LIAR at the top of his voice at me but he had more self-control than to do so.

Naruto leaned closer to him again and started whispering something to him. Sasuke looked rather frustrated at the conversation yet I chose to ignore it furthermore I couldn't actually hear it. I waited for him to turn his attention back to me before I started talking again.

"Okay class we are doing an experiment today, which I am sure you all are very contented to hear," I rolled my eyes being sarcastic they probably didn't care as much as I did. They looked vaguely intrigued and that was only a few of them. I was surprised to see Sasuke was still paying attention because I was told it was usual for him not to and to just be drawing and listening to music.

"Well will be basically throwing random metal powders or chemicals into a flame which makes mini fireworks and I'm sure you all like fireworks," I explained, I had done this experiment before, it wasn't that amazing really but it was easy to comprehend so that these kids could easily do it and so I didn't have to do a demonstration.

Naruto stood up and pointed at Kiba, "Sensei dogs don't like fireworks!"

He just had to do that, Naruto is such a weird character, very unpredictable.

"Don't worry Kiba will be fine, there is no noise, just lots of colour," I added narrowing my eyes, he about to say something back, I could tell.

"Hey Sensei are you calling Kiba a dog?" Naruto smirked thinking he had gotten me, but I'm falling for it and I am certainly not going to start a rampage on him. It is nearly impossible to anger me and it's probably best that he doesn't because its one of the only times I can't control myself and I know I get violent when I'm angry.

"No Naruto I'm not calling Kiba a dog, a just thought as you were pointing to Kiba you were trying to tell me he doesn't like fireworks and you were using a dog as an example," I said peacefully. I've been in situations that have been a lot worse than this and I've handled them with ease. Anyway Naruto would be back for more later and hoping that I will slip up, which I won't.

Sasuke pulled him back down to his seat, Naruto looked thrown back again. This was another failed attempt from Naruto waiting for me to start an argument with him.

"Well I'm sure you remember who your lab partner is from last year so pair up with them now and Neji can you get the Bunsen burners out for me?" I asked Neji who nodded looking just as bored as I was. At least I could get him to do what I wanted because again, suck ups only want to please the teacher usually because they will stick up for them later on cause usually after that they can get away with murder.

"Yay! I'm partners with Sasuke again, that's right girls he's my bitch!" I heard Naruto shout, _bitch? _Sasuke is **NOT **Naruto's bitch. Ino and Sakura scowled at him, heck I would have scowled at him for saying that. I wanted to beat Naruto's head into the desk telling him that I don't think he knows the meaning of bitch. I glazed a disgusted look that unintentionally hinted with something else at them both but only for Sasuke to notice. He looked amused at that.

Neji went round the class giving everyone a Bunsen burner. I should try burning Naruto's face off making it look accidental of course but boy would that be fun. Then there would be no way Sasuke would be his bitch when he looked like that. I stopped thinking about that and started handing out packets of metal powder to everyone making sure that when I went past Sasuke I gave him a grave look which he just smirked at seeing though he still had Naruto's arm draped over his shoulder and must have seen the hiding jealousy in my face.

I returned to the front once I had finished.

"I don't think I need to give you a demonstration, all you have to do is throw the powder onto the flame and just write down what you see, simple really and I'm sure you lot can cope," I said sitting on the front of my desk again this way if there was any accidents I didn't have to get out of a chair and move around the desk. The students instantly started doing stupid things and forgetting completely about the actual point of the lesson. I preferred to let them got on with it. There was no point in teaching kids that didn't want to learn. I would just be here in case they did anything too dangerous. Letting them do what they wanted was the easiest way if keeping the under control well sort of.

That's when I heard Naruto laughing and Lee screaming. I looked up to see the tip of Lee's hair on fire. It wasn't really anything that dangerous just a slight flare that was just singing the tip of his hair. All he really had to do with pat it with his hand it would put it right out.

"Lee, run round in a circle with your hands in the air screaming: I'm on fire with lots of panic, it will help!" Naruto shouted across the room. Naruto had to make this into a joke of course just to make the situation a lot more dramatic. Pity drama was fifth lesson not this one. I hoped Lee had more sense than to listen to Naruto but I was wrong.

"Okay if it will work," Lee shouted as he jumped over the desk pathetically and fell face first onto the wood floor twitching. The whole class was in hysterics as he stood back up and started running round in a small circle waving his arms in the air. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead, these kids really were dim with a sadistic sense of humour. The light bulb doesn't shine so brightly with half of these lot. I think the only exceptions would probably be Shikamaru (apparently he was intelligent), Gaara (he didn't look very dense), Sasuke (I knew he was better than this), Hinata (she shown signs of intelligence), Shino (he may be quiet but he is definitely a thinker) and Neji (even though he is a suck up he has intellect).

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Lee yelled. I really didn't find this sort of thing amusing just because he was on the unintelligent side didn't mean he should be taken advantage of.

Naruto was nearly on the floor in hysterics. Sasuke had a straight face; maybe he didn't find stupidity funny that did show a signs of being mature. I sighed talking the glass of water off my desk that I had filled up during break and splashed his face with the water leaving his face dripping wet. I saw the smile that began to grow on his face.

"Thank you so much youthful sensei, you saved my youthful bowl cut of youth!" He wrapped his arms around me...help. If this was going to happen I wouldn't have bothered helping him, he was getting my blazer all wet with his hair. I really didn't feel comfortable with this. Now Sasuke was trying his best to hold back laughter that he had to cover his mouth even though it was still obvious that he was laughing. Oh so he found this funny huh. Lee finally let go of me with a salute and a chink from his 'sparkle' tooth. I would have much preferred giving Sasuke a hug, that wouldn't be uncomfortable.

The rest of the lesson went fast after that; Lee refrained from going near the fire again which was probably the safest option for him. I heard the bell go and I didn't have them for their next lesson which was good for me, I had a break.

"Hey teme we have murder ball next!" Naruto caught my attention as he squealed excitedly. I heard the word murder and that seriously drew my awareness.

"Whatever dobe..." Sasuke sighed picking up his rucksack. I walked over now that I was curious and I wanted to know where Sasuke would be next so if I wanted to follow him I could. Not that I'm a perve or anything but so I could keep my eye on him even though peering seems quiet fun.

"What do you have next?" I asked hesitantly, Sasuke was about to talk when Naruto butted in.

"We have PE with Gai sensei, we're playing murder ball!" Naruto wailed impatiently, I tilted my head raising an eyebrow. _Murder ball?_ What sort of name for a sport is that?

"Murder ball?" I narrowed my eyes mystified by his answer.

"It's basically dodge ball..." Sasuke answered me while Naruto looked at me like I was living in the 17th century. Dodge ball sounded more like it, they just gave it another name, I doubted they would actually murder anyone during sports anyway.

"Then why do you call it Murder Ball?" I asked inquisitively, maybe someone died playing or something, it could be quite dangerous if you did get hit in the head while playing.

"You'll see..." he smirked and then instantly regretting what he said because now that meant I could come and watch, got him.

"Oh so can I come and watch?" I knew I was smirking now; he was easy to get to do what I wanted.

"Sure you can sensei; you can see how awesome we are!" Naruto beamed, didn't have to do much with him, he was just so open.

"I think I shall," I glared at Sasuke. I had nothing better to do, this would be conveniently better than sitting by myself for a hour even though I do like being by myself but who could seriously pass up a chance to watch my very attractive little brother play sport anyway I know I can't.

He elbowed Naruto in the ribs and scowled at him, Sasuke didn't want me to come. He pointed towards the door to tell him to move, Naruto smiled innocently and moved towards the door and I followed.

**A/N Please review! I will try my best to get the chapter up as quick as possible once I get at least five more reviews, thank you for reading. I'm so proud this is only my second fanfic and it's doing so well! I shall keep writing chapters as long as you keep reading and reviewing! Hopefully much faster than this time. But for this late update I shall give you a small snippet of what is to come in a later chapter!**

"NO! NO MATTER WHAT SOMEONE DOES VIOLENCE IS NOT TOLERATED IN THIS SCHOOL! I SHOULD EXPELL YOU ON THE SPOT!" Tsunade bellowed causing the pencil pot on her desk to fall over sending pencils shooting in all directions. I don't care, he got what he was asking for and that's all that matters to me. I doubt he'll ever lay a finger on Naruto or any of my friends ever again.

**Yeah I am making you think... **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Warning extremely angsty chapter ahead. Yeah I know all you readers out there are expecting a really violent 'Murder Ball' game but I'm sorry if this game doesn't fit the bill because this game is supposed to help out with ItaSasu slightly and I need the students to actually make a class. This game isn't too bad though I think but don't worry there will be another 'Murder Ball' game later on which I am hoping to live up to the brutal standards. Anyway there is still violence in this chapter anyway it just doesn't include a ball. This chapter really begins to show Sasuke's EMO self and we get to see Gaara hurrah! Sasuke continues to dig his own grave lol! **

**Chapter 8**

**Sasuke's POV**

I made my way to the gym with Naruto and Itachi who was following us, most likely because he didn't know his way around yet. I felt so weird like he was stalking me; Naruto didn't seem to mind though, but Itachi wasn't _his_ brother. It took us about three minutes to walk there, three deadly silent minutes. Me and Naruto had to get changed first and I hoping that Itachi wasn't going to watch 'cause I felt uncomfortable enough as it getting changed because I still have the scars from where I last did stuff and where my dad did stuff. I hate saying those words, for now I was pretty good with the 'cutting' I haven't done it in a while I think it's been about six months or somethin' I lost count but I know it's around that area. Also we have to wear a short sleeved t-shirt, that's how people first found out about it. Naruto checks everytime just to make sure that I haven't done it again, it does get pretty annoying but I know he only does it because he cares. Sometimes I wished that Naruto was my brother, at least he's there for me unlike _some_ people. I bet if I told Itachi that he would wipe Naruto off the face of the Earth or at least send him to the desert or something or maybe drop him in the ocean so he could get eaten by sharks, hey there's another idea for my Itachi's death sketchbook.

"We're here! Okay sensei you should go through there straight to the gym, me and Sasuke have to get changed first!" Naruto grinned pointing towards the double doors that entered the gym, Itachi nodded I knew he would prefer being a pervert and watching everyone getting changed but that wasn't going to happen. I and Naruto stepped through the doors into the changing room. It was large and seeing though there were only nine of us in here it did make it very spacious. We actually split it into two. I, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba on one side and the rest on the other seeing though this is always the team we get split into. We walked over to Gaara and Kiba. Gaara was already changed; he always changed before everyone else came in. Kiba was struggling with his shoelaces still half-dressed. He really did remind me somewhat of a dog and a messy one at that.

"Hey Gaara, Kiba," I greeted with a slight nod. Kiba smiled with a shoelace caught in his mouth, I wanted to tell him that shoes are not a chew toy but there might be a small change he would bite me. Naruto hung his orange rucksack on the peg while I left mine on the bench and opened it. Taking out my PE gear. Luckily for me it wasn't totally strict so I could wear a black t-shirt with barbed-wire printed around the back and front looking like it was wrapped around me. I had to wear black tracksuit pants (which I hated, at least they were black) and black trainers (again hated). At least I didn't have to take off my spiked collar or any jewellery that I ever decided to wear.

"Sasuke, it's been a while," Gaara stated.

"Hey what about me Gaara?" Naruto screeched, getting all his stuff out (way too much orange that it was killing my eyes). Gaara glazed him a pissed off look and Naruto instantly quietened cowering into the room making sure to hunch his shoulders in a sort of obedience to Gaara.

"I had to put up with **you** for six weeks non-stop baka whereas Sasuke I saw once," He grunted emphasizing 'you' with a pointed finger at Naruto. I could see his point Naruto does get rather annoying after a while, without me Gaara was hanging round with two idiots and Hinata.

Gaara folded his arms, "so how have you been? I hear you had a bit of trouble this morning, I could see that something was bothering you as soon as you stepped into the classroom and our new sensei looked at you."

Gaara was so good at this sort of assumption, he could tell how you were feeling just by looking and even when you tried to hide it he would know. Gaara likes to know everything that's going on not that it is a bad thing but sometimes he does get persistent.

"Not too bad I guess..." I trailed off, who am I kidding, it's been hell if I'd been like thirty years older I would have had a heart attack by now. As soon as I get home all I have to look forward to is a nice punch that is guaranteed to be coming my way and there is nothing I can do about it except for to try and delay it and now all I have to look forward to in school is seeing that ass of a brother who is one of the biggest causes of my now fucked up life. Yeah so this _is _bad. Sometimes I wished I could just run away and start a new life but I'm fifteen, I can't legally live by myself or get a proper job so I would just be out on the streets although right now that is a tempting offer.

"Sasuke, it's obvious that you're lying to us. Now come on tell us the truth," Gaara frowned, he has trust issues too, if he feels that someone can't trust him then he gets annoyed so even his friends aren't always safe from his rampages. It would seem harsh that even my so-called-friends would be happy to hit me but to be fair Gaara would hit anyone if they irritated him; I don't get any special treatment. Still I'd rather get hit right now than tell the truth, that hurts a lot less and Gaara's punches hurt...that is an understatement.

"Sasuke we're waiting, you know I'm impatient," Gaara continued tapping his foot against the floor; he's such a control freak sometimes. Naruto was just as eager as Gaara but didn't look even a hundredth as violent. If I wouldn't tell Naruto there would be no way in hell I would tell Gaara not like he would believe me much anyway. Still I had to give an answer so he would stop harassing me and it had to be one that he would find relevant.

"Okay, our new sensei reminded me of my cousin who died a few years ago in a plane crash," I said quietly, I may have pulled that off even though I completely made that up, I don't even know any of my cousins, father told me that I have some but I have never met them.

"Oh...that would make sense," Naruto smiled getting changed. That answer worked for him; of course he was rather simple and had a rather short attention span.

Gaara grunted, "What's your cousin's name?"

Shit...now what do I? I don't know any of my cousin's names, I think I might have been told once, but I've forgotten, well this is the situation when information like that is necessary. Think Sasuke, think.

"Erm...Itachi."

Fuck! I should write baka on my forehead in bold letters, it just kinda slipped out I didn't mean to say his name goddammit. I need to go bang my head on a wall, that might knock some sense into me. I keep dropping myself into everything right now don't I?

Gaara seemed okay with the answer, "why have you never told us this before?"

Naruto jumped in, "maybe 'cause it's a family member and would be too painful to talk about Gaara, come on you gotta understand that right?"

Thank heavens for Naruto; I never thought I would think that _ever._

"Itachi Uchiha...I think I've heard that name before," Gaara started thinking, oh I do hope he's wrong otherwise I am completely screwed, I tried not to freak out and draw anymore attention to myself. How could I be so clumsy? My head is mixed up right now; I can't seem to make sense of anything to with Itachi.

"Maybe you saw it in the newspaper or maybe on the TV seeing though I doubt you have the patience to read," Naruto giggled right before Gaara clipped him in the jaw.

"I DO READ!"

"Okay, okay sorry Gaara; can't you take a joke sometimes?" Naruto clasped his now bruised jaw and braced himself for another punch, luckily for him it never came. Gaara just grunted at his last comment and shook it off.

At least Naruto changed the subject; for once he was being helpful even if he didn't know it. That should stop them asking questions for a while that is of course if Gaara doesn't decide to go and look him up, I have a feeling that he is on the internet somewhere. I just hoped that Gaara would let it go and believe me.

I quickly got dressed and sat waiting for Gai to blow the whistle which would mean for us all to go in. I felt so exposed in a t-shirt, like everyone could see my problems and my pitiable attempts to suppress them. I looked at the insides of my arms and ran my fingers over the lines feeling the once open wounds that would have helped to let go of all my misery that clogged itself inside me only to be slowly dripped out by pain. I gazed at the deeper ones near my wrists that sat directly on top of the main artery, for these were the ones that I had nearly killed myself with just over a year ago. That was when I couldn't take it anymore, I was pushed so far to the edge that my only option was to jump and with nothing to live for...nothing to pull me back, that decision was easy to make. I wanted to die.

I waited for school that day, I didn't want to die at home just so I could please my father and let him do what he pleased with my body. I also wanted to see my friends for the last time, without saying goodbye of course that would have made things too obvious. I found whatever excuse I could to leave the lesson, holding the razor that I took from my father's bathroom cabinet. Without looking back to the classroom I just walked straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing what a mess I had become, convincing myself that this was the best option and I wasn't worth being alive anymore. I had a father who hated me so much that he wished me dead everyday; he would just scowl at me and tell me that I should have never been born and my existence was pathetic and that he should kill me right at this moment. My mother was nearly gone and I knew that she would be joining me sooner than she should of and my brother...the only person that I looked up to, that I loved so much that it seemed foolish. He deserted me...he left me in the dark with just a note:

_I hate it here…I'm leaving, for good…I don't ever want to see you again...you are a pitiable excuse for a brother and I'm disappointed in you...don't try and find me...I no longer want to see your wretched face so I'm truly leaving, forever and by the time you read this, I'll already be long gone so forget about me and just live your pathetic life...good-bye Sasuke..._

_Itachi_

Those words haunted me...I couldn't ever get them out of my head nor understand them, whenever I thought of Itachi I thought about the note. I wanted to believe so badly that it wasn't true but still the words stung like needles. I took that note with me; I wanted to read it as I unruly took my own life. Those words ruined my life because I believed them...and now he's back and I'm beginning to doubt the letter, which I let rule my life for the past four years. Everything is just so puzzling and I can't make out the truth amongst the cruel and deceitful lies. It took my fours years and a near death experience to repress those words for them only to be remembered again with Itachi's presence. He still doesn't realize how much he hurt me and he thinks that he can just appear before me and everything will be the same again like it was before. But that is not going to happen, he pushed me too far away and the bridge is so badly broken that it hardly exists anymore and it seems irreparable. Still I know he's willing to try for reasons I still don't understand.

"Sasuke...your day-dreaming again," Naruto nudged my shoulder, correction, I was coming to certain realizations about my past which is still uncomprehending. Naruto looked over my shoulder at my arms and I followed his gaze.

"Sasuke you need to stop doing that!" Naruto shouted at me pulling my hand away and seeing the small nail-shape cuts. My nails were digging into the fragile skin around my scars so much so that had cut them slightly again subconsciously.

I was surprised to feel how little it hurt and how I couldn't recall doing it. It's like a natural habit whenever I think seriously about Itachi all I want to do is hurt myself to recollect the way he hurt me over and over. Still nothing ever seemed as painful as that experience I bet even death wouldn't hurt as much. I couldn't look at Naruto he would only make me feel worse with his sad expression that could nearly bring anyone who looked to tears of grief. Controlling my emotions was a disaster for me and I can't help feeling one emotion and then feeling the entire opposite straight after for no particular reason.

I continued to stare at the floor, I can't face up to anything very well right now and I know that as soon as I walk into that room Itachi will be somewhere watching and then I won't be able to concentrate on anything except for wondering whether he was looking at me. I would probably be the only person he would look at, I know he only came to this lesson because I was here otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. Did he want to annoy me? Or just to watch me because he hadn't seen me in so long? Maybe both...or something entirely different. Whatever the reason he was still here and I wasn't happy about it at all.

"Sasuke please snap out of it! Okay I have an idea how about we talk about something else, take your mind off whatever your thinking about...anyway I wonder what's taking Gai so long," Naruto nudged me again, this time I looked at him. His facial expression was friendly yet hinted with sympathetic sorrow.

"Okay dobe...say something," I sighed heavily folding my arms. I didn't really care what he would talk about, even if it was ramen well at least that would take my mind off things.

"Right...let me think I suck at starting conversations, unless of course it's about ramen! OK here goes...did you watch the news yesterday?" He asked scratching the back of his neck panicky.

I grimaced, was that all he could think of, the weather?

"Fail Naruto, fail...the weather is the most boring subject in the world," I shook my head ashamed of Naruto's attempt at small talk.

"Well fine then why don't you start the conversation, as long as it isn't about death and shit like that because I'm not intending to make you even more depressed," Naruto sulked.

"I have no idea..." I shrugged my shoulders, we both sucked at trying to make conversation, we could never start a decent discussion to save our lives. Not that I would want my life to be saved, I would probably torment the guy until he did kill me. That would throw them off guard, a victim that actually wants to be killed.

Luckily for us both we heard Gai blow the whistle from the gym which meant that we could finally go in. Naruto was right I wonder what was taking him so long...wait he was most likely talking to Itachi _that _would make sense. We all stood up and made our way into the gym, Lee was first of course seeing though he was always eager to see his dad on the job (not in the dirty way).

The gym was large with rows of seats down the side that were there for when we played games against other schools. The girls were sitting on the row of seats to the right about half-way up so they could get a good view of me and Naruto. They only ever looked at us. Itachi was sitting quite close to Ino. Well she sat as close as she could to Itachi seeing though now she had two crushes on guys from the same freakin' family. Itachi was staring at me and I tried my best to ignore him even though he was extremely distracting on my behalf.

The nine of us lined up before Gai who had a bigger smile than Lee. He was doing his famous dance pose that he thought was cool and would attract a lot of attention...it did attract a lot of attention but not the type he was thinking of I may say.

"Hello my youthful students and my youthful son Lee!" He beamed giving us all the thumbs up and a wink to Lee who mimicked his action back. Those two are way too close that it's kinda disturbing and Lee though it was cool to dress and look like him...then again he is a little bit on the retarded side so he probably didn't know any better. Everyone stood silently waiting for Gai to finish his weird ramble of a greeting so we could get back onto the lesson which we were all eagerly waiting for.

"I am happy to see all you youthful students again for the next youthful year!" he pointed his arm out towards the ceiling like superman, I would love to see they day when Gai decides to wear underpants over his horrible green spandex bodysuit and starts calling himself this stupid superhero name like _Spandex Guy _or something ridiculous like that.

"Anyway, I have an announcement to make! I have a youthful dodge ball game organized for next month with Konoha's posh grammar school, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara will be on the team. I know it's usually fifteen a side but we don't need that at all!" Gai proclaimed. Lee? Why is Lee on the team? He sucks...he can't even throw the ball properly and has the slowest reflexes I have ever seen in my life. I understand the rest of us but Lee, he is just going to get in the way and most likely get hurt. Although we may be able to use him as a distraction the opposite team might think they have a chance at beating us because they can get Lee out...of course they won't beat us though we always win.

"YES!" Naruto clapped his hands together, I knew how much he enjoyed playing against other schools well it is way more of a challenge than playing against the rest of our class because they suck. Well usually we all aim for Neji which will likely to be the plan today...hehe. Gaara smirked that meant he could get as violent and aggressive as he wanted without feeling any guilt not like he felt that anyway but the other school don't know him and it's so much easier to throw a ball at a stranger than someone you know. I love competition and I love to win.

"Sasuke that means we get to pummel those nerds into the ground, oh yeah!" Naruto punched the air bouncing slightly on his feet. I nodded; it would give me something to look forward to and to be thinking about. Lee was pleased that he was in the team, he was only chosen because Gai wanted him to look good. Oh well I didn't really care much, he'll be taking all the balls anyway so that meant that we would have less chance of getting hit.

"Okay youthful class lets get practicing; you know your usual teams so get to your side of the pitch!" Gai ordered cheerfully. I walked to the right side of the pitch with my usual team, it was four against five but we were a hell of a lot better so it was fair-ish. I sat in-between Naruto and Gaara, Kiba was next to Naruto. The other team sat at the other side opposite us hardly looking interested besides they knew they were about to get the face pummelled by us lot.

"Okay you know the drill, me and Sasuke will be the throwers so we will stand in the middle so we can get the balls and then we'll advance forward, Naruto you'll be the dodger so you stand at the front so they all throw at you and Kiba you will be the catcher, so you'll catch all the balls that Naruto dodges and then throw them to me or Sasuke," Gaara explained. We all nodded, our positions were perfect seeing though we all had different skills, see Kiba is amazing at catching, his dog reflexes did pay off there. Naruto is really fast and agile so he is nearly impossible to hit and with so much energy he can keep it going through the whole game. Gaara has powerful throws that are fast so give people hardly any chance to react. Me well I have accuracy, I never miss because I judge my throws sometimes to confuse people so they don't know where I am going to aim. All in all we are the perfect team even if there are just four of us.

Gai placed the three balls in the middle of the pitch ready for us all; we usually let the opposite team get all of them first to give them a slight head start that won't last very long. Gai blew the whistle and we all stood up. Naruto moved to the front, me and Gaara in between and then Kiba behind us. Shino, Shikamaru and Lee ran to get the three balls (Lee just about tripped over his own feet). They picked them up and ran back slightly keeping their eyes fixed on their opposition.

The game was on.

We stood in our positions ready with the three of them slowly coming towards us while the other two tried not to pay attention.

"COME AND GET ME SUCKERS!" Naruto bellowed pointing at all three before turning round, bending over and literally shaking ass.

"Naruto put you ass away or I'll smack it!" Gaara shouted folding his arms at Naruto who just glanced at Gaara before blushing slightly. I was not expecting Gaara to say something as erotic as that. The blonde quickly straightened his position.

Lee ran straight up and threw the ball, Naruto didn't even have to move to dodge it...such a pathetic throw, it was like 3 miles left from where Naruto was actually standing...perhaps he was aiming for the wall. Shino just threw the ball which Naruto easily dodged by ducking which during that Shikamaru threw and Naruto skidded to the left. They all retreated and now Naruto was bouncing up and down like a rabbit. Kiba collected all the balls and threw one to me and two to Gaara who grinned. I looked at Gaara and he nodded, we were both ready to ascend forward. We never ran during this game we always liked to build up tension as we got closer. I waited for Gaara to make his move, he launched both balls forward at Shino who instantly reacted by shielding his face from the oncoming balls, he managed to dodge one only to be hit in the stomach by the other, seriously that made a very weird sound...He was out, I watched Shino clutch his stomach as he trudged out of the playing area looking vaguely sick. I though Shikamaru was the best to get out seeing though he was the only one that had any hope of getting any of us out because like me he actually thought about where he was aiming. I took a deep breath, Shikamaru was standing close to the wall which meant I could use that to my advantage, he was also close to Neji who looked completely ignorant to the game. I looked at Neji and aimed my throw, he noticed me aiming for him, he widened his eyes ready for my throw. Shikamaru was distracted thinking that I was aiming for Neji like I usually did. He grinned and I hurled the ball close to Neji; he jumped out of the way just for the ball to bounce off the wall and to hit an unsuspecting Shikamaru on the back. Score!

I walked back towards my team.

"Good one Sasuke! He didn't even see it coming, literally!" Naruto shouted wanting me to high-five him which for a change I did. Lee was running round like a lunatic picking and dropping all the balls. Chouji and Neji just stood still. I felt the urge to look to the seating stand in which I saw the girls and Itachi watching enthusiastically. Itachi gave the impression that he was quite intrigued by from the distance I was at I couldn't really tell for sure. Lee handed a ball to Chouji and Neji, Chouji moved forward so he was directly opposite Naruto, Lee followed and stood to the side slightly behind probably for another angle to hit Naruto.

Naruto saw Lee about to throw and side-stepped just for Chouji to side-step to stay directly opposite Naruto however Lee threw the ball anyway and hit his own teammate in the back. Naruto burst into hysterics.

"LEE HIT HIS OWN TEAMMATE LOL!" Naruto pointed at Lee who blushed from embarrassment as Chouji turned to walk off the pitch. Now it was just Lee and Neji. Neji advanced forward looking rather annoyed, Naruto decided he wanted to have a go at throwing so picked up one of the balls. I didn't mind Naruto having a go but I wasn't sure about Gaara. Neji threw his ball as Naruto ducked to pick up his so it missed. Neji seemed more annoyed he never like losing that was particularly why we liked to aim at him just so it would piss him off. Neji growled as Naruto threw the ball and it hit him in the upper torso. Naruto seemed pleased. Neji looked to the side towards Gai who had just turned round, he obviously wasn't paying attention, Neji smirked evilly as he clutched his head and shouted Ow at the top of his lungs.

"Ouch Naruto hit me in the head, foul! Gai sensei Naruto hit me in the head!" Neji pretended to stumble. That asshole, Naruto hit him nowhere near his head that filthy fucking liar. Naruto looked taken back in shock. Gai came running over.

"I NEVER HIT YOU IN THE HEAD!" Naruto yelled waving his arms about. Oh how I hated Neji and his stupid tricks to get what he wanted. I moved forward to join Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto's right the ball didn't even touch him anywhere close!" I added watching Naruto nod with agreement. Neji started fake crying, he was really starting to annoy me now I could just feel the anger burning inside my chest. Teachers pet! Wimp! Asshole!

"Okay I believe you Neji after all you are one of my youthful favourites always being good! Naruto off!" Gai pointed to the bench. Naruto was gobsmacked.

"WHAT! You can't do this, he didn't even hit him, Neji is lying!" I retaliated standing up for my friend. How can Gai believe him he wasn't even watching for fucks sake! Neji always got what he wanted from being a goodie-two-shoes.

"Sasuke is sticking up for his brainless friend," Neji sobbed, such a goddamn faker!

I heard Naruto growl as he launched a punch at Neji who fell onto the floor, Gai jumped backwards he hated violence but never seemed to know what to do about it.

"Why you little...!" Neji jumped back to his feet sending a fist into Naruto's stomach, I heard him cry out in pain...that was it.

Naruto dropped to his knees and I moved in front of him to face Neji with a dark scowl.

"What is it Uchiha boy do you want to hit me too?" Neji asked sarcastically.

I clenched my teeth, "as a matter of fact I do!" I rammed my fist into Neji's jaw, knocking him back slightly.

"That is for Naruto!" I yelled. I heard Gai yelp, Neji wiped the blood away from his chin and threw a fist my way which I caught in my hand and starting pressing down on it really hard with all the force in my fingers. He launched another fist which I caught in my other hand even though it hurt like hell because of my broken knuckles. I started digging my fingernails into his skin, glaring straight at him with no mercy. There was no way in hell he was going to get away with punching my best friend. I watched as his eyes swam with pain as his legs began giving in. He started snarling and I kneed him in the stomach only for him to double over and fall to his knees. He removed his fists from my hands, I was still furious; I couldn't help myself from kicking him in the face sending his straight towards the floor with a yelp.

"Stop it please!" I heard Gai beg at the side. Everyone else stood still as I started ramming my foot into Neji's face over and over shouting random insults at him. I watched Neji writhe around at my feet as he started to pull himself up into the standing position again. His lip was cut, blood was pouring from his nostrils, he had a black eye...but I still wanted to hit him.

"Is this how you treat your opposition?" Neji asked weakly, I aimed a punch right to his face just as someone behind me caught my wrist and pulled it back. I growled, I wasn't finished...I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. I wanted to make him feel pain, make him beg for mercy!

"That's enough Sasuke..." I recognized the voice instantly as he whispered into my ear. I struggled to break from his grip but he held me tightly, he had his arms wrapped around my arms so I couldn't move them...sort of like a backwards hug. I growled, I didn't like him touching me.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hiucha...Lee can you please take Neji over her to the school nurse and Sasuke I think it's time for a time-out don't you?" Gai sighed, looking relieved with Itachi's sudden interference that might have saved him his career.

"Come on Sasuke you heard your teacher," Itachi spoke again beginning to drag me away from Neji to the seating stand. Lee quickly bolted over to Neji and lifted his arm around his shoulder to help him stand, Neji smirked at me as he left with Lee. Fuck I hate that guy! He's always trying to get people into trouble especially me and Naruto. I swear one day I'm gonna beat him to the brink of fuckin' death.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled, hauling my arm out of his grip. He looked at me for a moment and blinked, he turned back to the seats as I **had **to follow. I saw Naruto mouth the words 'thank you for sticking up for me.'

After climbing up the steps I sat down on one of the seats on the row looking as pissed off as ever. Gai kept the game going even though four players were missing. Naruto kept smiling at me when he could probably trying to make me feel better after my sudden violent outburst. Itachi sat a few seats away from me so I was in reach most likely if I were to try anything else reckless. I sighed calming myself down. I had a bad feeling that this was not going to end there.

"So you still remember some of the moves that I taught you when we were kids," Itachi spoke, I turned to look at him, he was facing the floor looking rather upset about something. I wasn't going to ask though because frankly I didn't care.

"So, it's useful," I replied coldly. Refraining from looking at him, my attention back onto my arms, now I actually felt like picking up a razor again, I could already imagine the cuts reappearing on my skin, dripping the deep red liquid that symbolized my pain and suffering. No...I promised Naruto I wouldn't do it anymore...I promised him.

*Flashback*

I can't take it anymore...it hurts too much. I feel like the world is collapsing around me, crushing me into millions of small breakable pieces. Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I looked into the mirror showing the shattered reflection of myself. I had nothing to live for, my heart is cold as ice and my soul is a black as my eyes. I have nothing...nothing to live for. My father hates me and my mother is as good as dead. My brother...he was gone and never coming back. I had no family, friends that don't even care about me, a life that just laughs in my face, mocking my very existence. I watched as a bitter tear trickled down my white cheek taking half the black from my eyes with it. I don't want to live like this, what is a life when you hate and regret every moment of it? It's not a life worth living and I've finally figured that out. I had no hope, no chance of changing it and I accept that now. That's why I'm here right now, holding my father's razor in my ivory fingers. Remembering everything I had and what I could have had.

"Look at yourself Sasuke...you're a mess, Itachi was right you are a pitiable excuse for a life. Mother and Father were right to hate you, you are useless..." I told my reflection, watching it mouth all the words to myself. It's time...time to let go. There is no one to say goodbye to, they'll all be happy with my death, I will finally be out of their lives. Father told me so many times that he wanted me dead...looks like he's going to get his wish after all. I smiled thinking how much good my death would do. I will not be missed; I know that, I was just an obstacle in everyone's paths.

I looked down towards the blade, I wanted this and there was nothing else to it. I positioned the blade over my wrist right above the artery; I wanted to feel the pain when I died. To let it all flow out until I would be completely empty. I pressed hard onto my skin feeling the blade dig deep and watching the liquid of death begin to trickle down my wrist and onto the floor.

"This is for the friends I could have had..." I smiled cutting into my skin as now a dark liquid poured down my arm. I changed the position just above and pressed down again, slashing open more of my moonlit skin watching more of my life drip onto the white tiled floor.

"This for the mother and father I could have had..." I murmured feeling the pain dance across my skin and through all the nerves. I swapped the blade into the other hand and positioned it again so it mirrored my first arm. I sliced deep again.

"This is for the brother I could have had..." I muttered, I found this one particularly hard to say as images of Itachi flashed through my mind. I know he won't care that I'm dead, he'll probably be relieved, I was always his annoying little brother that he never wanted. I changed the position one more time; this was going to be the last one. I began to feel light-headed noticing the growing pool of blood beneath my feet. I made another incision so now I had two deep incisions on both wrists that poured a river of blood.

"This is for the life I could have had..." I smiled. This was the end; I would only have a few minutes until I would bleed to death. I sat down on the cold tiled floor, slowly drifting into the darkness, feeling nothing but the pain that would soon be over forever. I let the blood ooze onto the floor, I was tired...really tired. It would soon be over, I will be free. I closed my eyes listening to the sound of dripping blood and my slow and raw last breaths.

"SASUKE!" I heard someone shout, I opened my eyes enough just to see a blur of yellow flash across the room to by my side then it all enfolded into utter darkness...

*End Flashback*

Naruto, he was the one that saved me. He was so worried about me; I didn't realize how much he cared. He even cried...he told me that I was a reckless idiot and should never try anything like that again. He gave me hope...brought me back into the light, I figured out that there was someone in the world who would have missed me, a person who cared about me and from the day on I promised Naruto that I would never do it again, as long as he was around to be there for me...he promised me too, he promised never to leave me and that he would always be there for me. I've kept that promise since then. I would never cut that deep again and never try and kill myself. Of course I've had a few slip-ups but never enough to put me in serious danger.

"I'm glad it helped, although it should have been used for self-defence," Itachi remarked calmly, Dickhead. I glowered at him with invisible knives. Of course he would say _that._ I bet he beats people all the time for less than I just did and probably leaves them in an even worse state. He's not so innocent as he is pretending to be, I know Itachi's dark side, his violent side. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"But I will admit, you did a good job," Itachi smiled lightly like the way he used to when I was little, the smile that showed he was proud of me. For a short second I remembered, I smiled back...I didn't know why but I still did. I guess he still holds a place in my heart, even after all these years, perhaps I still feel something for him, something I thought I had lost many years ago. Maybe I still love him...hmmm I'm still too confused to know for sure.

"Thanks...I guess."

"You're welcome Sasuke," he smile softened with the curve of his eyes, I didn't think I would ever see him smile like this again...it felt nice. I was surprised how calm I felt now; it was like all the anger washed away with his words and his smile just brought peace. Now I fully remember what it was like with him around and I truly memorize what it was like to have an older brother that I could look up to, one that would never let me down and would always be there for me. That was Itachi...it kinda still is Itachi.

I was confused.

I heard the bell ring, echoing through the gym hall. Lunch period, this will give me some time to think, I seriously need to sort things out my head, is Itachi a problem _or_ a solution?

**A/N I'm sorry if this chapter depressed anyone and I hope it wasn't too bad and I didn't disappoint you too much! ): I'll try my best to make the next game really vicious and have lots of injuries and stuff. Oh by the way I do actually like Neji but I really needed him to be an ass because this may be vital later on...I think depends on how it goes but he is there for me to use later. Thanks for all the reviews that I have received so far it inspires me to write especially cause I'm currently writing another emo chapter right now which is taking me forever but this chapter is quite vital because it starts off the ItaSasu relationship properly and it sets some lines for later on. I need reviews to finish this horrible chapter, the one after is starting in romance! Like I warned before this story is long and rather slow-ish but I'm packing as much brotherly fluff in as I can before I start getting into a romantic relationship. **

**Thanks for reading, this time I'm going to be waiting for 6 more reviews before I update, so keep reviewing if you want an update! =) I can't stop listening to Dead by April and Evanescence. They are so amazing! I'll be waiting for your inspiring reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Itachi's POV**

It took about three minutes following them to the gym; I could tell Sasuke was very uncomfortable with me following whereas Naruto on the other hand looked more than eager. Apparently Sasuke is still pretty good at sport as expected of course. I had also heard that the team from this school was currently unbeatable even though it was rather small, I wonder what kind of player Sasuke is, sport is a good way to show someone's true colours.

"We're here! Okay sensei you should go through there straight to the gym, me and Sasuke have to get changed first!" Naruto grinned pointing towards the double doors that entered the gym, I nodded. I wasn't perverted enough to watch them getting changed, Sasuke though may be an exception, well it's not like I _haven't _seen all of him before. We did use to take baths together when we were really young and it's not like I'm some random stranger. Still I had to respect his wishes because he really didn't want me watching and the thought of Lee getting changed really put me off. I hope he does wear underwear under that spandex...bad mental image.

I walked through the gym doors. The gym was about normal size with large rows of seating down the sides, one for the home team and the other for the away for when they played matches from some indoor sport obviously including dodge ball. The PE teacher known as 'Gai' was standing in the middle of the pitch with a sack of balls...no pun intended. He noticed me walking in; yes I see where Lee gets his fashion sense from, his father the PE teacher. Cringe, I would rather die than wear anything that revolting seriously.

"Hey you must be the new youthful teacher!" Gai shouted from across the room. So that's also where he gets his speech habit from ay. I wanted to slap myself on the forehead, I felt embarrassed for the guy, I have no idea why he thinks he looks so good in what he's wearing and I'm guessing everyone else is too nice to tell him the truth. Not like he would take much notice most likely...too proud.

"I am the youthful Gai sensei!" He bolted over towards me with his arms outstretched; I swear if he hugs me I will do something I will probably regret. Luckily for me (and him) he stopped about half a meter in front of me and instead held out his hand for me to shake, even then I was rather reluctant to touch him however manners came first. I shook his hand trying to look ordinary.

"I am Mr. Hiucha, so you're the PE teacher that Lee is completely obsessed with," I said nodding my head and quickly retreating my hand back from his grip once he had finished, I was definitely going to wash my hand later.

"Why yes, my youthful son Lee, so what do you think of him hey? Isn't he the most amazing boy you've ever me?" Gai was way too enthusiastic when it came to his son. Well I don't really know Lee that well but he seems like a dim-witted kid and that's to put it into a nice manner, of course I couldn't tell Gai this without him most likely denying it or bursting out into tears, I wasn't sure which he would do if not something completely different. I tried to think of Lee's good points; well he was rather friendly at least and seems willing to learn. Who am I kidding? I'll just lie.

"Yeah he's a great kid, made a great first impression, got a lot of talent," I answered, yeah a talent for being the most gullible kid in the world. I saw Gai's face light up.

"I knew it! Always seeking to impress me that kid! Well I am very happy to see you think so highly of him just like me! Hey would you like one of my spandex bodysuits? I have lots of them at home," Gai cheered.

GACK! NO! THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY THAT I WILL EVER WHERE THAT HORRID FUCKING THING! OVER MY DEAD BODY! He just had to slip that one in there...not so smooth.

"Erm...no thanks," I winced, does he offer that to everyone? I don't know anyone stupid enough to say yes to something like that. Not that I would ever ask anyone.

"Oh well your loss," he said in a more normal manner. My loss? More like my gain. This guy really doesn't know fashion does he really, can you imagine the day where everyone wore Spandex...dude it's never gonna happen so why don't you just give up now. This guy is just really annoying, I just don't understand where he gets his thoughts from, and I thought half the Akatsuki were weird but this guy definitely tops it off, he's a natural.

"Okay I think they've had enough time to get ready, if you don't mind Mr. Hiucha sensei but can you sit in the seating area and view from there, it does get a little dangerous down here sometimes, the girls are already waiting," Gai required pointing to the seats where Ino, Sakura and Hinata were already sitting. Wow they were fast and silent I never noticed them coming in...I'm sure they weren't there when I first came in.

I couldn't argue with him because technically this is his 'domain' he is the PE teacher, not me and I should be over the rebellion stage. I nodded and made my way over to the seating area and sat midway into the seats so I had a good view of the whole pitch. I heard Ino giggle behind me before making her way down to sit just two seats away from me. I didn't have to look to know that she was staring at me. I was too old for this. I closed my eyes and sighed as quietly as I could.

"Hiucha sensei you came to watch!" Ino squealed, yes squealed just like a pig when you pulled its tail. A very annoying sound indeed.

"Well isn't it obvious Ino, I thought you were brighter than that," I replied, of course it came out pretty mean but sometimes being blunt is the only way to shut 'fangirls' up. I'm sure Sasuke however is too much of a gentleman to say anything rude like that though.

"You have such a nice voice...so dreamy just like Sasuke's..." Ino buried herself into a typical boy daydream, which now most likely included me _and _Sasuke now. She may be a yaoi fan; to be honest it wouldn't surprise me in the least. She seems like the type. I insulted her and she still made something good out of it, I could probably beat her into the floor and then she would shriek and say something like: OMG he touched me!

This made me feel so sorry for Sasuke; he's had to put up with for longer than me and will have to put up with it for longer to come. Well that's what you get for being so goddamn good-looking.

"Ino I'm your homeroom teacher, not your boyfriend," I heave a sigh. I already knew her next response. Something along the lines of 'do you want to be?'

"Well you could be my boyfriend..." I rolled my eyes as she fluttered her eyelashes which were covered in mascara, not to mention the purple eye-shadow and the 'orange' foundation. That disgusted me, they look more like dolls than actual people, it's so fake that it's repulsive. I know that Sasuke wears a bit of make-up but to be honest it isn't very much and it really outlines his dark eyes. That much I don't mind, it just slightly enhances what he's got, not that he needs enhancing because he is just perfect as he is...okay lets get away from that subject.

"No, Ino. I'm far too old for you." I stood up not wanting to hear some lame justification for why she doesn't mind dating me. I heard Ino huff as I walked across the stand and sat next to Hinata. She looked rather lonely by herself and I knew she wasn't the 'fangirl' type. She was more the crush in silence.

I sat next to her, she looked up at me nervously, I smiled to try and calm her nerves. She was the type of girl I didn't mind, not as in attracted to but I find friendly.

"So Hinata, you're work was very good in class today, you seem like a bright young girl," I said, I heard her chuckle slightly. She is another student that I don't understand why she's in the class she's in because she is way better than that.

"Erm...thank you...Hiucha sensei...it...erm means a lot," she smiled lightly still looking just as nervous but more relaxed. I heard footsteps again. Ino was back. She sat a few seats down the row, far enough so I couldn't hear what she was saying to Sakura but close enough to me that she could see what I was up to. I heard Gai blow his whistle and a few moments later the rest of the class walked in. Lee was first of course, saluting his father as he walked into the gym followed by the rest of the class. I caught onto Sasuke as he walked in. He was wearing a black t-shirt which meant that I could see his pale arms, tracksuit pants and trainers; he still kept the theme of black of course and was still wearing his choker. Even though he was far away I knew he was trying his best to ignore me as he kept taking quick glances at me to see if I were still looking. I noticed every single one.

They all lined up before Gai who was now doing some sort of dancing pose. I couldn't hear what he was saying as he gave the class the thumbs up. I could see Naruto's face light up as he spoke. Whatever he was telling them, Naruto was excited about it. Then again Naruto got excited by nearly everything. I've only known him for a few hours and yet he is so easy to understand. The group split themselves up into teams. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba on one side, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Chouji on the other. Sasuke's team looked very enthusiastic it's a shame that it could not be said for Neji's.

"Do you know what makes Sasuke's team so great?" The voice made me jump slightly, Ino again. I'm going to have to get a restraining order against her at this rate. I folded my arms refusing to acknowledge her presence. Back to thinking about Sasuke are we, I'm sure she had more important things to think about in her life.

"Well Kiba is an amazing catcher, Naruto is so energetic and agile that nothing can seem to hit him, Gaara has the most powerful throws ever seen in the game and Sasuke, he never misses, he has the strategy, they are literally unbeatable," Ino explained. Now I understood the way they played but I would still have to watch them to completely see that was Ino was saying is true. Yes I did listen to that, well it's not like she was going to shut up.

Gai placed three balls in the middle of the pitch and made his way to the side to referee. He blew his whistle. Sasuke's team stood still as the other ran forward to obtain the balls. Shino, Shikamaru and Lee managed to get them first. Sasuke's team didn't look phased by the sudden movement as if they had planned it all along. This might just get interesting.

"COME AND GET ME SUCKERS!" Naruto bellowed, so loud that even I could hear him clearly. I knew his big mouth was used for something. So he was irritating them so they would aim for him because he was the best at dodging...hn pretty smart Naruto, then he ruined it of course by doing something slightly inappropriate.

Lee ran forwards throwing the ball completely off target so much so that Naruto actually stood still and watched the ball fly miles past his head and hit the wall, Shino then threw, this time though Naruto did have to move but it didn't take very much effort. Last of all Shikamaru, again Naruto dodged without any real effort. Neji's team retreated. I wasn't shocked to see that Neji wasn't even paying attention at all and was standing near the wall. Naruto was eagerly bouncing ready for his next move as Kiba collected all the balls in a flash and gave two to Gaara and one to Sasuke. Gaara grinned...for real and they both made their way forward slowly. Gaara launched one forward at Shino who reacted by shielding his face managing to miss one only to find the other one hitting him hard in the stomach. Ouch! That must have hurt. Shino clutched his stomach attempting to walk of the pitch.

Sasuke started to make his move he looked like he was aiming for Neji. He noticed this and I saw him grin. Sasuke threw the ball but not directly at Neji but enough to make him move out the way as the ball collide against the wall and a unsuspecting Shikamaru got hit on the back by the rebounding ball. Yes, strategist indeed. Shikamaru never saw it coming. I heard Ino and Sakura clapping for Sasuke.

Sasuke returned to his team who looked very pleased with Sasuke's epic knockout. Lee was now running around in circles like a lunatic (he is a lunatic) picking up all the balls at the same time which meant he kept dropping them, perhaps he forgot he only has two hands not three. Chouji and Neji stood still, Chouji looked rather scared of the ball which I could completely understand. This is as I admit pretty interesting. Lee handed a ball to Chouji MIRACLE! Who began to walk so he was directly opposite Naruto. Lee followed slightly behind and to the side for another aiming angle at Naruto.

Lee was about to throw as Naruto stepped to the side just for Chouji to copy, Lee threw anyway for some odd reason that I could not comprehend in the slightest because balls don't go through people yet...

The ball hit Chouji in the back, so Lee could manage to hit his own teammate on the back but couldn't hit the opposing team. He is such a liability.

"LEE HIT HIS OWN TEAMMATE LOL!" Naruto pointed at Lee who blushed from embarrassment as Chouji turned to walk off the pitch. Again he was loud enough for me to hear. I looked over to Gai who looked rather embarrassed by Lee's slip up. He'll most likely pretend he didn't see it.

Naruto picked up the ball; I guessed he wanted a go at throwing, Neji threw the ball he was holding, he had no choice but to do something now seeing though it was only him and Lee left but Lee was completely useless so it was hard to actually count him as a player. The ball missed Naruto and Neji looked pissed. Naruto threw hitting Neji in the torso area. Well done Naruto! Show the stuck up whose boss! Hehe even I had to think that, even I get slightly immature when it comes to sports.

Neji smirked evilly and clutched his head and shouted the word 'Ow' very loudly. I had a bad feeling this was going to go really downhill, I wanted to hear what was going so I made my way forward down the steps trying my best to ignore Ino's questions asking where I was going. I stood at the bottom so I could hear exactly what was going on.

"Ouch Naruto hit me in the head, foul! Gai sensei Naruto hit me in the head!" Neji pretended to stumble. What the hell? Naruto hit him nowhere near his head that liar. I figured he was one that didn't like to lose. Naruto looked taken back in shock. Gai came running over.

"I NEVER HIT YOU IN THE HEAD!" Naruto yelled waving his arms about. I knew Neji was trouble, Sasuke moved forward to join Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto's right the ball didn't even touch him anywhere close!" he added, Naruto nodded with agreement. Neji started fake crying. I could see the anger building up in Sasuke that it was making _me _feel nervous that he might just snap. I hoped that Gai would see sense.

"Okay I believe you Neji after all you are one of my youthful favourites always being good! Naruto off!" Gai pointed to the bench. Naruto was gobsmacked. Gai was another for favouritism, the teacher's pet trick, Neji.

"WHAT! You can't do this, he didn't even hit him, Neji is lying!" Sasuke shouted, I watched the anger burn in his face, if he doesn't calm down soon this _is _going to get messy and I don't want to have to step in. Neji was playing this off so well.

"Sasuke is sticking up for his brainless friend," Neji sobbed, trying his skills at acting that obviously must have been pretty good. I already noticed Sasuke's hands balling into fists.

I heard Naruto growl as he launched a punch at Neji who fell onto the floor, Gai jumped backwards shocked by Naruto's sudden response of violence. Why wasn't Gai doing anything about it?

"Why you little...!" Neji jumped back to his feet sending a fist into Naruto's stomach, I heard him cry out.

That was when Sasuke jumped in. Too late. Naruto dropped to his knees regaining his bearings and Sasuke stepped in front of him in a slight protective yet offensive manner. He conferred him a dark scowl that somewhat intimidated Neji that his stance lowered only slightly but he stood his ground.

"What is it Uchiha boy do you want to hit me too?" Neji asked sarcastically. He was asking for trouble, he really does deserve what he gets and it's not often I say that. I contemplated whether to move or not, if I stand here Sasuke might hit him and then he'll get into trouble but if I do move now he'll only get angrier and if he hits me, he'll get into a lot more trouble without me saying anything.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Sasuke shouted ramming his fists fiercely into Neji's jaw, knocking him back slightly that he nearly lost his balance but caught it.

"That is for Naruto!" He yelled with a fierce growl, Gai yelped and Neji wiped the blood away from his chin, Sasuke hit hard and I knew that.

Damn, maybe I should have butted in sooner.

Well now I had no choice seeing though Gai wasn't doing anything about it. I made my way quickly down the last few steps as Neji aimed a punch for my brother, fuck if Neji hurts my Otouto I don't care who see's I'm gonna punch him into oblivion. Luckily for my secret identity Sasuke caught the punch in his hand, looks like he remembers the martial arts and self defence I taught him. Neji's face turned into shock as he desperately aimed his next punch which Sasuke caught with ease even with his broken knuckles. Neji was screwed and he started to figure that out as a saw fear in his eyes. Sasuke kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over falling to his knees as I made my way across the gym quickly and quietly. The rest of the class stayed near the walls into wanting to get into the predicament. Sasuke kicked him in the face brutally sending Neji to the floor with a pain filled yelp.

"Stop it please!" Gai begged looking as pale as ever, finally looking fairly sober. Sasuke continued with the kicks to Neji's face shouting insults across the gym. Neji thrashed against the floor and began to struggle into the standing position looking very messed up, covered in bruises and cuts from Sasuke's ferocity.

"Is this how you treat your opposition?" Neji asked still trying to cause trouble; I wondered if he had a death wish because it sure sounded like it. Sasuke made an animalistic growl, I was finally within range without him noticing me as he began to shoot another punch at Neji, I grabbed hold of his wrist firmly with a sense of security. I knew I should have been quicker, but if he had noticed me I wouldn't be able to get a hold of him.

"That's enough Sasuke..." I whispered unflustered into his ear, he struggled in my grip but I was stronger, I wrapped my arms around his to stop anymore violence and I knew he couldn't get out of my grasp, he growled again each one becoming more and more feral.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hiucha...Lee can you please take Neji over her to the school nurse and Sasuke I think it's time for a time-out don't you?" Gai sighed, looking relieved with my sudden interference that might have saved him his career. He must have been too much of wimp to get himself involved looks like it was a pretty good that I came here after all otherwise Neji could have been leaving in a body bag right now.

"Come on Sasuke you heard your teacher," I advised beginning to drag him away from the bloody mess which was Neji. Lee made his way over to Neji and helped him up and began to take him away. I swear I saw Neji smirk as he left.

"GET OFF ME!" Sasuke yelled, hauling his arm out of my hold, I looked at him for a moment; Neji was already gone so there was no real reason for me to be still holding onto him whatsoever. I blinked and decided it would be okay to let go. I headed back for the seats this time well away from any girls, Sasuke followed.

I sat down ready for Sasuke, he sat a few seats away from me looking extraordinarily pissed off that even I'd never seen him that bad before, I think anger issues should be added to Sasuke's list as well and that event was proof that he had some. Gai kept the game going which I though was rather pointless idea seeing though there were only five players left. Sasuke sat down, that's when I noticed the sheer damage he had actually done to himself. His arms were covered in them, some were thin grey-ish purple lines that made a dark sinister pattern across his once flawless skin and others were thick and still faintly red. The ones on his wrists were the worst, they were deep and thick, dreadful scars, so bad that they still looked like they were in the process of healing. I never realized that he did that much, he put himself through that much pain just to forget. It broke my heart to see the broken side of my baby brother. The part of him that would be lost forever, the blood that would have flown through those scars was the life that was shattered mainly by me that was my Otouto from before I left that had once been him but no longer existed and those scars were complete and utter proof of that once and now destroyed reality. My Otouto...my lost Otouto. He needs me, he really does...

I heard Sasuke sigh; it was obvious that he was trying to calm himself down, maybe I could help with that.

"So you still remember some of the moves that I taught you when we were kids," I spoke seizing Sasuke's attention as he looked at me, I found it so hard to look at him back, to see that emptiness, that hole of his virtuousness that was now corrupt. I killed him, in a weird way I killed him. I don't even deserve to be his big brother. I stared down at the floor, how could_ I_ be so foolish? I ruined what was most dearest to me and now I was expecting to get it back, I'm not worth it...but I'm still not gonna give up, I have a second chance, I have to make it right this time.

"So, it's useful," Sasuke replied coldly, even for him. I took a quick glance at him as he turned his attention to his arms I hope I'm not pushing him towards that direction again. He was concentrating on something, something deep I could see the thought in his dark irises.

"I'm glad it helped, although it should have been used for self-defence," I remarked keeping myself as calm as I usually do, he glowered at me which made me inwardly smile as I recognized his facial expression from when I used to lecture him about trivial things when we were younger.

"But I will admit, you did a good job," I smiled lightly now, I was slightly proud of him as he did stick up for his best friend, that was more than I would ever do, then he shocked me when he smiled back...it was a true smile, it's been years since I'd seen something as heart-warming as his smile. He still had his cute baby-faced looks which I always adored so much. He could always get away with murder in my eyes. Maybe my little brother is still in there, buried deep under but still there and now it is my job to find him. I've made my decision I'm definitely going to stay and I was sure, Sasuke is something worth fighting for.

"Thanks...I guess." His smile widened slightly, his posture completely relaxed.

"You're welcome Sasuke," I softened my smile to give a peaceful look for a small sense of security exactly like I used to. It was time to fully take on my role that I so terribly left behind four forsaken years ago.

The bell echoed through the gym signalling lunch period for students and teachers, I had to go and meet up with Kakashi he must be eager to know how it's going with class and of course with Sasuke, so far I think there might just be a chance to do something right and I was going to do everything I could to embrace that chance.

**A/N: I'm not updating till I have at least 6 more reviews. So click that button people. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been sidetracked by my new Naruto game, which is ace! Yayz I has unlocked Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara my favs. Enjoy :)

Chapter 10

Sasuke's POV

It didn't take us long to get changed again, Naruto kept telling me that he was thankful that I stuck up for him, personally if I was in Naruto's position I wouldn't be saying that. I just beat someone up that is not exactly something to be proud of, well Gaara thought it was amazing but he is someone generally violent in nature so it was kinda understandable. Yet still I wasn't proud of myself, starting a fight was the least of my worries but I just couldn't stand there and left him get away with hitting my best friend, Naruto means so much to me that they would never understand and I'm not even sure if Naruto even understands sometimes. Still Neji deserves what he got and I stand by that he needs someone to teach him lesson sometime just next time I'll have to try and pick a fight outside of school that way I can't really get into any major trouble. I seriously need to learn some sort of self-control.

The cafeteria was loud...as usual. At least we had this table that was like 'our' table, no one else ever sat there, no one else ever dared to sit there unless they wanted to dig their own graves. Well I'm sure Kiba could dig for them if Gaara didn't want to wait. So that did mean that we had no worries about other people coming up to us...well coming up to me. I know that sounded really big-headed by it was seriously the truth, half the population of girls in this school were part of my fan-club, I even had the off few boys and half of them weren't even in my year. Luckily for me most of the girls are scared of Gaara which was good for me, Gaara of course didn't mind glaring at the girls that decided they were brave enough to come and ask me to marry them. They didn't get very far being put off with 'I don't care if you're a girl I'll still beat you into next week if you come near him' look.

"So Sasuke what are you getting?" Naruto asked me hopping up and down, the blonde could never keep himself still it was completely impossible for him which made me wonder what he was like after eating six bars of chocolate and drinking three cans of something fizzy with tonnes of caffeine. Probably an explosion. The queue was pretty short for a change which I was glad of because I hated standing and waiting around with Naruto going on about how hungry he is.

"I have no idea Naruto, will you stop asking me that question, I'm not really that hungry," I complained, to be honest I'm never really that hungry and thinking about food when you're not hungry just makes you want to throw your guts up.

"You never are teme...you know you do need to eat stuff otherwise you'll get really ill," Naruto insisted nudging his shoulder against mine. Too much physical contact Naruto.

"And die," Gaara added. How blunt, Gaara just had to put that in there didn't he, dying isn't exactly a put off threat for me is it really? I swear Gaara is obsessed with death just as much as I am, but in a different way, he just likes the idea of killing other people. Gaara has the perfect makings for a psycho killer which was rather disturbing yet at the same time Gaara can be a big pacifist, it really depends on his mood and who is the one in the fight.

"Thanks for the input Gaara, but it doesn't make me feel any hungrier," I rolled my eyes, folding my arms. I looked at all the food and I felt nothing but sick, I really wasn't in the mood for eating, I felt like I didn't even deserve to eat right now. Besides I wouldn't exactly starve today, I did eat an apple before I know it's not much but it's still something at least. I looked over at the chilli...erw, all mushy and slimy, who would seriously eat that? It must have been like eating hot slime...I hate the cafeteria meals they make me feel so...

"Hey you okay teme? You look like you're about to chuck," Naruto enquired anxiously turning directly opposite me. I don't know why I felt sick but I did, the sickly smell of curries and noodles filled my nose with the horrid sweet smell of custard, it made me feel ten times worse. I really felt bad but I didn't want to tell Naruto that because he would just worry even more, I hated sympathy, I never give it and I never want it.

"Yeah I'm fine," I fake smiled trying to forget about the horrible pit like feeling in my stomach that was beginning to make me feel light-headed. I had to sit down before it got any worse, but I couldn't have Naruto worrying about me it wouldn't be fair on him; he has enough to deal with right now after all his parents had just split up and he was upset about that and I knew it, he was living with his dad right now but still got to see him mum. Naruto never showed when he was troubled, like me he preferred to keep it to himself.

"No you're not, don't lie to me you're as fucking white as paper!" Naruto corrected me looking even more concerned. I narrowed my eyes at him, why does he worry so much?

"I just feel a little sick that's all..." I mumbled as the floor fuzzed, confusing my sense of balance completely so if I tried to move without holding onto something I would surely fall. I didn't want to faint again; it's getting way to frequent and longer and eventually it's gonna lead up to me going home, or worse. I know Shizune will only have me going into her office so many more times before she's going to take it further.

"Do you know what teme I'm taking you over there to sit down," Naruto ordered, I looked at him with a look that said that I was fine and that he shouldn't bother. Of course he ignored me completely.

"What about your place?" I asked trying to get him to change his mind which I found wouldn't be very likely but nonetheless was still worth a try.

"Doesn't matter I'll just get Kiba to get extra, he won't mind," Naruto smiled turning to Kiba who nodded overhearing Naruto. After all the only reason why he hangs around with us is because of Naruto, me and Gaara don't particularly like him very much but he has his moments when he can be alright-ish.

"I'll...erm...get you something to...if you like...Naruto," Hinata smiled her cheeks blushing a bright red, Naruto smiled sweetly at her after noticing her talking.

"Thanks Hinata I'd like that, you're a good friend ya know!" He beamed scratching the back of his head, it still hasn't hit him yet, Hinata completely adores him and he is to dense to realize. Not that I can say much really however it wasn't my place to say anything. Hinata giggled whilst Gaara rolled his eyes, he didn't like fluff at all. Sometimes I wonder why he even hangs around with Hinata; again it wasn't my place to say anything well I didn't mind Hinata. I was way to focused on trying to stand upright right now anyway rather than thinking about other people's problems.

"Okay teme you're coming with me!" The blonde insisted grabbing hold of my arm and placing it over his shoulder, well that solved my falling over problem, I wanted to tell him that I could walk but somehow I knew that even I wouldn't be able to pull that one off right now. Naruto helped me over to the table where I sat down so I could try and get my balance back. The good thing about this table is that is the furthest away from the crowd, in it's own small area close to the door, I liked the sound of the wind brushing up against the door with the blowing in leaves it always seemed peaceful.

"What's up with you lately? I know I haven't seen you much but I thought that you would have gotten over the dizzy spells during the holidays but it seems that they are only getting worse," Naruto exclaimed I could see that he was seriously apprehensive about me, I never liked anyone stressing about me, it makes me feel so useless. I really wanted to answer Naruto but what could I say I had no idea what was wrong with me; I even passed out at home a few times. One minutes I feel fine and then it just hits me...yet he was right it had gotten worse over the holidays, maybe it is because I don't eat much...I don't know and I don't care enough to worry about it.

"I wish I knew..." I mumbled burying my face into my arms to shield away the light; I would probably be fine in a few moments. It's always the same.

"You worry me Sasuke, you could be ill or something," Naruto stated, I had never really thought that I may have been ill, it never really crossed my mind, not that anyone would really do anything about it anyway, it's most likely just a mixture of things mostly stress.

"I'm fine Naruto, please stop worrying about me," I sat up properly letting the dizziness pass. Just as the Gaara, Hinata and Kiba made it to the table carrying trays piled with food.

Naruto gave me an annoyed look and then turned his attention to Kiba and Hinata. Kiba handed him a bowl of Ramen as Naruto's eyes lit up and Hinata gave him a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. Great now all we're going to hear for the next ten minutes is Naruto screaming the words: brain freeze.

"Hey...erm Sasuke...I got you some ice-cream too in case you were...erm...hungry," Hinata smiled placing a small bowl of ice-cream in front of me, she was nice. She's the only girl in the school that I didn't mind, the rest were bitches or fangirls or both. I looked at Hinata thoughtfully.

"Thanks Hinata but I'm not hungry," I pulled the best smile I could which was probably terrible but at least it was something.

"Hey Sasuke you know what! You're gonna eat that ice-cream and I'm gonna sit here until you do even if that means I'll be here all night and don't give me any excuse that you don't like it 'cause I've seen you eat vanilla ice-cream before! It will make you feel better trust me!" Naruto bellowed pointing down at me with the biggest smile ever. He really was a dobe...yet a caring dobe...and my best friend.

I smirked, "Well then I better get started huh? Don't want to be later for class."

Naruto beamed showing his teeth, "that's more like it teme!"

I pulled the bowl closer and started eating the ice-cream, it tasted pretty good even if it did come from eth cafeteria, Naruto was right I did feel better all ready. Naruto kept glancing at me to keep checking that I was actually eating it, not that I could have done anything else with it.

"So guys we need to have a get together again, it's been like what six weeks since we've been together like in the full group cause obviously Sasuke wasn't allowed out and Hinata was on holiday with the family...the close family," Naruto spoke, ramming the ramen noodles down his throat at a 100nps (noodles per second) rate. Of course Hinata wasn't on holiday with Neji because that would have been awkward cause they don't like each other in fact they hate each other and for Hinata to actually hate someone it was obviously bad because Hinata finds it so difficult to hate someone.

"I agree!" Kiba barked. Hinata and Gaara nodded.

"What about you Sasuke," Kiba asked me...wow he was talking to me? Since when does he really talk to me?

"Yeah that sounds fine but can we make it on the weekend cause I'll have much chance of getting out cause fathers at the bar drinking his guts out," I added, they all nodded. They knew how to work round my father's timetable.

"I know what we could do," Gaara added, with a slight smirk. Great here we go...

"What? Come on tell us!" Naruto began getting rather excited for all he knew Gaara could say something like watching paint dry (of course he wouldn't he's not that sad) and Naruto would be excited for absolutely nothing.

"Well there's a new slasher movie in the cinema right now, it's eighteen but we can all look like we're eighteen and it's supposed to be really messy," Gaara explained he seemed wildly optimistic about this. Yes, we should have known that Gaara's choice of film would be something with a lot of bloody death; well it would help with my death pictures. I can pull off eighteen no problem, if Naruto dresses better he can to, so can Kiba. I wasn't so sure about Hinata but if she's with us lot anyway no one is likely to ask.

"Yeah I like that idea!" I said, putting another scoop of ice-cream in my mouth. I was trying to think if I had seen the preview of TV or something or at least what it was called.

"Me too! I like some blood-shed!" Naruto roared standing up punching the air. Kiba growled which usually meant yes. Now we just had to convince Hinata. We all looked towards her; this wasn't her type of film.

"Hinata it'll be fine besides if you get scared or something you can hug me, I'm free for hugs for damsels in distress and gentlemen in distress, which includes you Gaara!" Naruto shouted, Hinata finally nodded in agreement. Gaara...blushed? Whoa what the fuck happened to Gaara? I looked away pretending not to have noticed that sudden reaction.

Hinata nodded in agreement, the idea of being able to hug Naruto was a winner for her and apparently for Gaara too...that made me wonder if Gaara was...gay. Maybe he liked Naruto...what am I thinking of course not this is Gaara we're talking about, he has no feelings for anyone.

"So what is the film called Gaara?" Naruto asked sitting back down stuffing his face again.

"Blood Bath." Gaara spoke with a dark tone and cold words...yes that seems like a slasher movie title to me, yeah now I recognized it, I saw an advert about it last night. It's about a group of teenagers that get trapped in this abandoned swimming baths and one by one they get like brutally slaughtered by this killer in a wet-suit. Very messy indeed. This could well be fun.

"Sounds awesome! Okay now what time should we go, I vote quite late like after ten o'clock so it will be dark when we go and we'll be like the really quiet in the cinema, it'll be so awesome! So is everyone okay with that?" Naruto asked very eagerly clapping his hands together.

"Well I don't have a curfew, my parents are out and Temari doesn't really care and neither does Kankuro, so I'm good," Gaara answered, he was a nightlife too. Besides it was most likely that Temari and Kankuro would be out all night anyway so it would be kind of hypocritical if they gave Gaara a time to be in by and anyway Temari and Kankuro try their best not to mess with Gaara anyway because even if they are his siblings he would just as happily beat them up.

"I can sneak out the house no probz my mum is a heavy sleeper," Kiba carried on, taking a bite from his burger, he was another who looked rather excited by this whole thing. I was pretty excited too but I just wasn't showing it.

"I should be fine my Dad doesn't come in until like 3am in the morning and as long as I'm in before him he'll never know the difference not that he would really care anyway..." I replied, well it would be so much easier because then I wouldn't have to worry about waking him up when I come in or if he's still awake.

Again we all turned to Hinata; we all knew she had a 10pm curfew at that it would be really hard for her to break it. Her father was very strict and expected only the best and high standards from his children. This gave me an idea.

"Hey I have an idea, Hinata you still have that ivy running up to your window haven't you?" I asked, Naruto gave me a curious look. Hinata nodded.

"Well we could split up, me and Naruto can knock on your door to get your father to answer I know Naruto is really good at distracting people while Gaara and Kiba go round the back and help you out of the window seeing though Kiba is good at climbing and you don't like going down the ivy yourself, your father will never have to know and by the time we get back your parents will be in bed," I explained thinking about all the things that could go wrong which didn't seem too bad as long as they were quiet and Hinata didn't fall or lock the window we would be perfectly fine.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea teme!" Naruto slapped me on the back...what a dobe; of course my idea was good because...it was MY idea. Everyone looked okay with my plan including Hinata.

"Ok Hinata you'll hear us knock on the door when you have to get ready and then Gaara will erm...actually no, maybe Sasuke you should do it seeing though you have the best aim, throw a stone at your window" Naruto corrected himself as Gaara folded his arms.

"What's wrong with me doing it?" He looked very annoyed.

"Well no offense Gaara but you'll probably take out the whole window and if you miss it could get real ugly..." Naruto mumbled quietly trying his best not to annoy the redhead any further otherwise he'll end finding himself thrown at Hinata's window.

"Okay fine..." Gaara huffed knowing that he had lost and Naruto was right, Gaara's throws were way too powerful that was what gave him the edge in dodge ball anyway so that statement was kinda a compliment to him in a way.

"Yes so that's agreed okay Gaara do you know what times they're showing then?" Naruto asked, he always liked to take charge at organizing days out and he wasn't so bad at it really, he always is so enthusiastic, I don't know what we'd do without him.

"Yeah, about the half-ten on Saturday that'll give us chance to get down there, we could get the bus," Gaara said, well at least we wouldn't have to walk.

"Great! Everyone bring extra money so we can buy lots of sweets and stuff! It'll be so cool! Right then Gaara, Kiba and Sasuke you should meet me at my house at about half-nine and then we could go to Hinata's to pick her up and then we could get the bus to the cinema!" Naruto grinned starting on his ice-cream which by now I had finished and was feeling so much better, I never thought I would say this but sometimes Naruto does speak sense. We all nodded, this gave me something to look forward to at least.

"GREAT! So I'll see you all at my house then, dress older! This is gonna be so sweet! I just know it!" Naruto looked so pleased that I thought he may have just screamed on the spot and then would start sprinting round the hall. This would be so worth the risk.

The rest of lunch passed rather quick with Naruto talking about how fun it was going to be and how gory the film was going to be, I sat there and listened and for a change I actually felt quite ecstatic about something, hopefully it will keep me in a good mood for the rest of the day, well I only have one lesson left for the day and that was drama which meant a good chance to mess around and do nothing of course I'll have to put up with Itachi but oh well I can deal with that right now cause I have something else to think about.

The bell rung and we all started heading back to the classroom for drama a good end to the school day, I hope.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review because I won't update until I have six reviews again…seriously though review because I iz losing interest right now…right before the romance too, but hopefully your reviews will help me regain the power of my youth…GAI GET OUT OF MY AUTHORS NOTE!

R&R Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 11**

**Itachi's POV**

Well it was now time for lunch which meant that I would be in the staff room and I already knew that Kakashi is curious to know how well I'm getting on and it may also give me chance to meet the some more of the teachers in the school if they ate in the staffroom. Even though I had a feeling quite a lot of them ate in their classrooms probably because they wouldn't have to move again, rather lazy even though still it wouldn't be likely I would see them very often except for Kakashi cause his class was next door and Gai for PE. I most likely will keep joining them for that lesson seeing though if any more fights break out I would be the one to sort them out especially if Sasuke is in the fight. Seriously though what sort of PE teacher can't handle a fight in the class for heavens sake they're playing dodge ball, the sport in itself is violent if he really was that pacifistic wouldn't he play tennis or something, yet still that would most likely end up into violence especially with Gaara on the other side of the racket. Who would ever dare to play with him? I bet even the wall would back out of that game.

I made my way to the staffroom and opened the door, it was pretty quiet. The staffroom consisted of a large wooden table in the middle of a white carpeted floor with a small kitchen down that side and a small sofa on the other side with rather a nice palm tree. I only saw Tsunade who was sitting at the far end of the table eating a sandwich reading through a bunch of papers. She looked up at me as I entered the room.

"Mr. Hiucha, come sit I would like to know how your first day is going," she smiled pointing to the seat on her right; I nodded as a reply and made my way over to the chair. Pulling it out softly I sat down ready for her response. She laid her sandwich down back on the plate and turned her full attention to me. This seriously reminded me of an interrogation...I had been to fair amount of those, still I've never beaten by one either, as I am very hard to break and I'm very good at keeping secrets.

"So, how is it going I always like to know how my staff are getting on especially the new ones and the ones that are as charming as you," she smirked...I give up. At least she wasn't a proper flirt like the rest; I made no comment at her remark finding it rather inappropriate. Anyway it's not like I haven't heard it before, having good looks can make it easier to get away with things that's why I was chosen for the missions that involved women.

"Well it's been a long day, let me put it that way," I answered, I didn't hate the day but it wasn't what I might say 'fun' either even though I hadn't technically had 'fun' in many years. Seeing Sasuke again was good but most of the class just got on my nerves like with any class there are a few I like, a few I don't mind and many that I can't stand. It's like being in the Akatsuki all over again...at least these kids aren't homicidal maniacs.

"Okay do you care to expand on that?" She hinted narrowing her eyes slightly; I wondered what conclusion she was trying to come to. I sighed. I wouldn't be surprised if she started putting cameras in the classroom just so could check what's going on.

"Well the class is–well they're different, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing they're just very individual," I replied trying to think of a nice way to say this. At least most of the Akatsuki had some kind of brain...there was one of course, Tobi. I had a vague idea of why he was in the group possibly just to be some sort of distraction as no one would expect someone with the lack of intelligence to be able to commit such crimes like the rest of us.

"Hmm, I see. They're not causing any trouble for you are they?" She asked folding her arms across the table now glaring at me as a wave of intimidation was trying to get me to spill exactly what I truthfully wanted to say, I was too used to this sort of thing, her glare had no power against me whatsoever.

"No, they're an alright class," I said. There is always room for improvement though.

"That's not they way I've heard things, one of your class members, Sasuke Uchiha beat up a classmate today who's currently in the hospital with a broken jaw, I understand that it wasn't in your lesson but you were still there and apparently you were the one to break it up according to Gai. I understand you had some trouble with him this morning too if I'm not mistaken," she clarified. I take it she has already heard about that, well that makes sense she is the head and yeah Sasuke did hit him pretty hard...it's satisfying to know that he can stick up for himself if he needs too. Still that doesn't mean I won't.

"Yes that is true," I said wondering where this conversation was actually going.

"Well can you enlighten me? I would like to know the full story from your point of view including the incident this morning as Sasuke is not the one to be causing this much trouble or drawing this much attention to himself usually," she ordered in a _nice_ way. This was going to be awkward indeed and I knew that very well.

"Well, all I know is that Sasuke had a bit of a panic attack this morning, that's all," I answered directly not going into any detail because that would just become more of a predicament. Yes it was true, Sasuke did have a panic attack this morning but it was over me which would not be the answer Tsunade would be expecting or at least the answer that I'm not going to proceed on giving.

"Do you have any idea why? Or at least what it was about?" She asked me, I wonder why she can't just keep her nose out of other people's business then again she doesn't actually see it as my business because I was supposed to be a complete stranger to Sasuke not his older brother.

"No, I have no idea but I have a feeling it would be something that he wouldn't want to talk about so I wouldn't question him about it as it does seems quite personal," I said trying to make it sound as general as I could which to me wasn't so much of a problem.

"Right. But still what about the fight?" She carried on, I had a feeling she wouldn't leave that situation there yet I still doubted Sasuke would tell her anyway even if she does call him in later on which I'm nearly positive she might. I feel like I'm in the game 20Q this is not what I wanted right now.

"Well all I know is that Sasuke was sticking up for his friend Naruto, Neji threw the first punch at Naruto and then Sasuke retaliated, it was nothing more than a bickering, well maybe Sasuke went a little far but the fight was not about anything too serious," I explicated keeping most the detail to myself, Neji started the fight not Sasuke and I wouldn't even call it a fight, Sasuke came out unscathed unlike Neji.

"Okay if that's how you see it, Neji told us a completely different story but I shall believe yours over his seeing though you are a teacher therefore I hope to be a more reliable source of evidence seeing though you haven't been around long enough for favouritism or at least to take sides," Tsunade told me returning her attention back to her sandwich and quickly finishing what was left. After that she left saying she had a lot of work to do as she headed back to her office. Tsunade wasn't exactly dim I'll give her that and I do admire her motivation to find out the truth behind incidents that happen under her judgment.

I was alone for a few minutes giving me a chance to eat before anyone came in here. Looks like I was right about the other teachers. Two minutes after I had finished eating Kakashi made his way into the room looking very tired. He trudged over to a chair and dropped down without any grace whatsoever. He looked at me and sighed his eyes pained with stress.

"So how's your day going?" He asked taking a long breath staring downwards at the table and then turning to face me again.

"Not so bad...how yours?" I asked knowing that it obviously wasn't going so well but I was still polite enough to ask and besides I had nothing to do for the next twenty minutes which made me wonder how Sasuke was getting on. He would be in the student cafeteria most likely with Naruto and his acquaintances talking about something or other.

"Terrible, I just had to clean up a mess in my classroom where I had a sick kid, jeez she threw up all over the table, and oh was there screaming, seriously seniors are not good they get really cocky cause they think you can't tell them what to do anymore cause they're eighteen. They're at the age where they think they're goddamn invincible," Kakashi explained looking rather disgusted and drained. For a minute I was glad that I had sophomores but then it hit me that eventually they would be seniors too...well I wasn't sure if I was even going to be here for that long anyway I'll just have to wait and see.

"Who was the one to, you know throw?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going, not that I would have known who it was anyhow but still.

"Temari, she has two younger brothers in the school one is in your class, Gaara."

Ah, Gaara's sister I wonder if she was like him, somehow I doubted that yet still Gaara was one of those students that I did kinda of like, he was not disruptive and kept everyone else quiet what more could I ask for really, I knew that he is friends with Sasuke too so I can't exactly hate him. I had a feeling that Kakashi was put off his lunch now.

"So enough about my day, how is yours going, how's Sasuke? I heard he got himself into a fight with one of the Hyuuga's," Kakashi asked, now keener. Does everyone here find about everything? I knew words spread fast but this, this seems ridiculous.

"Yeah that is true, Sasuke seems to be having a lot of trouble today," I sighed, he never used to be like this when he was younger, he was always so good and never did anything wrong at all. I guess growing up has done a lot to him and I haven't been there to guide him, so I'm partly to blame about this.

"How did he take it then? When he first saw you?" Kakashi asked on the edge of his seat, he was fidgeting with something in his pocket which I could make out to be some sort of book...of course Icha Icha Paradise I had nearly forgotten about his bizarre obsession with those books. He was so eager to read it and I knew if there is something I remember about Kakashi it is his love for romance novels which are always somewhat erotic, yes I knew this because I once tried reading one just to see and I just didn't feel anything for it at all. It was not my sort of book whatsoever, I have no romantic feelings for women so it's only logical that I don't like reading about them.

"Well to be honest not very well, you were right he does need my help," I said looking at the table and tapping my fingers against the wood of it trying to get rid of the nervous feeling in my stomach which I thought would never hit me. Then I noticed my nerves had come from thinking about him, not in a normal way, but in the other, the way you feel when you fancy someone. That pit that is full of butterflies, thinking about Sasuke made me feel like that. He just seemed like a totally different person now, like he was my brother but wasn't at the same time. He had become my dream sort of guy, everything that turned me on. He is so much like me and yet at the same time he is so different and that really got me, I wanted him, not just as a brother anymore, but more.

Nevertheless he's not mine to have and I have no right to try and take him. It is his life and I don't want to take that from him but I'm still not going to give up being his big brother again, that is something which is rightfully mine even if I had messed up before, nothing can change that.

"I did tell you he needs your help, you're his older brother, he needs a figure like that to look up to, to show him the right direction, to protect him," Kakashi informed, knowing that he was right. I have to pick up the pieces and be the big brother I'm supposed to just like I was all those years ago. Kakashi sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about, which surprised me because I knew that he was an only child so wouldn't know the roles of siblings. Yet still it didn't matter how he knew, he just did and that was close enough.

"Hn," I nodded at his statement. If I couldn't change Sasuke then no one else could, even if I have missed four years of his life I still know him inside out, I know when he's hiding something , when he's upset even if he's trying to hide it, I know. I'm Sasuke's big brother that is a fact.

"It's good to know you still want to help him, after all you did come back," Kakashi smiled, leaning back on the chair.

"Yeah I did, you told me he needed me and it was getting desperate and I wanted a good enough reason to get out of the Akatsuki...even if they are still looking for me...which reminds me I have something to give to you, it's very important and if I've got this on me and they find my location they'll get their hands on it, can you come to my apartment after school ends today, I need you to keep something safe," I asked politely and quietly. I had something the Akatsuki wanted; I had taken it with me when I left something important and dangerous once I had found out what it was and what they planned to do with it I couldn't let it happen, I just needed a reason to come back to Konoha. Madara the evil son-of-a-bitch, I hope to God that he gets what's coming to him even if I'm going to be the one who's going to give it to him. He's the goddamn reason for everything bad in my life as if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have left in the first place.

"Is it something to do with the Akatsuki?" He whispered quietly. I nodded I can't tell him what it is but at the same time I can't get rid of it because they have spies everywhere, I trust Kakashi to look after it.

"You're the only one I trust with it, but still apologize for bringing you into it," I remarked.

"It's fine, I used to part of the ANBU secret police force remember I do know how to handle myself and I know what the Akatsuki are like, I'd been tracking them down for three years and I still have inside members even if I don't technically work there anymore and neither do you," he said. I still doubted ANBU knew I was back in Konoha besides I could probably take a good guess that some of the members of ANBU are actually working for Akatsuki anyway, yet still ANBU least likely saw me as a bad threat right now but I still had to be careful just in case. Besides I'd rather live a normal life right now, I've had enough of the violence and orders, it already sounds like I've lived a long and full life but I'm only twenty-one. Maybe eventually I will have a normal life but I still know I have to be careful. Again so far I think I'm safe with the Akatsuki too, I doubt they know where I am which means I should be safe.

"Good then it's settled come to my apartment at 6 o'clock tonight, just be careful that your not being followed, I would doubt it but I can't be entirely sure with the Akatsuki because they have many spies in this area," I warned Kakashi who just nodded as he understood what I meant, I know the Akatsuki better than him seeing though I was apart of it and I was one of Madara's favourites taking out competition and people that owed him money and just pathetic people that just got in the way of his plans. I was his hit man basically along with my partner, Deidara. He was another who was tricked into the Akatsuki without any choice so had to join, he's probably still there with Madara, he'd always been more trustworthy than me, but never as good at the job. He always had more of a heart than me and didn't like to see people in pain no matter how bad they were so often when it came to assassinations he would use his explosives so he wouldn't have to see them die. I liked Deidara...a lot okay we hated each other at first but sometimes they say that hate is the first sign of love so I ended up dating him. I liked him but he never really filled the hole if you know what I mean, but he definitely was good and he kept me going for the four years. I felt bad for breaking up with him before I left, we got into the argument, I told him I was leaving and he got angry and then we just broke. Deidara was probably the closest thing I ever had to a friend; he saw for whom I am not my status and my skill, Naruto reminds me of Deidara that's probably why I like him, I understand him and I was surprised to see how much they are alike to each other it seems that it runs in the family to be best friends with blonde idiots. Yet now I have Sasuke to look after and he'll always be the most important person in the world to me and he always has been even when he was not around.

"I will be there," Kakashi nodded, the bell rang, I was surprised to find that Kakashi and Tsunade were the only two to enter the staffroom at lunch, they obviously ate in their classrooms or somewhere else, well it gave me chance to talk to Kakashi. I stood up and so did Kakashi.

"Hey Itachi meet me at the car park after school I need to talk to you about something that you might be interested to hear," he added before leaving the room to go to his next class, he had something else to say to me? Something that I would be interested in? I thought to myself slowly making me way to the door continuously asking myself what he wanted to talk to me about, great that was going to annoy me for the next hour. Well at least I was going to see Sasuke for a little while. I made my way down the corridor to the classroom.

**A/N: I'm not updating till I have 6 more reviews, so click the button people :)**

**R&R Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yay another update...I know Sasuke seems like a total wimp in this story with his over-emotional outbursts and this chapter shows it again...more goddamn angst. Oh well, I have this feeling that I am boring everyone partly because I have pretty much done every chapter twice in the other's point of view and it is taking too long to get into the romance. Both of which I am sorry for and I hope that you're not mad and won't continue reading because of it, I do promise romance eventually and lemons (hopefully) as long as people continue to read and review because seriously it's the only thing that keeps me writing this fic. It's really annoying cause I have loads of other ideas but I won't start anything knew otherwise I will forget about this and I'm trying my best to finish, that's of course if people still want me too. Still hopefully when I get fully into the romance part it should inspire me to carry on...I need to watch Junjou Romantica _again_. That yaoi series really inspires me to write fluffy romance. This author's note is stupid long. Anyway thank you so far for all reviewers because I extremely appreciate you lot out there! OMG I came up with a slightly more realistic idea about Sasuke's constant wooziness (Whoa that's actually a word!) thanks to my Biology teacher. Go Mr. L! I think it will fit in...It's not really a big thing but I just adds to the realistic stuff.**

**Chapter 12**

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked into the classroom with the group, Itachi wasn't here yet. Well that meant I could have a second to myself to prepare for his overpowering presence that seemed to make me feel rather uncomfortable, it still confused me though. It didn't feel weird that this was the first time I had seen him in so long, it wasn't the nervous feeling you get when you meet someone new and you don't know what to say to them, this feeling reminded me of something else, it was more like passion or more commonly known as a crush. Like when you look at someone because something about them gave off a charm that you just felt so in love with and then you turn away when they look at you because you are scared that you will lock eyes and they would notice you staring at them. That was the nervousness I felt and it had just hit me that I had been staring at him and whenever he looked I had subconsciously looked away. But it couldn't possibly be a crush though, how can it be? He's my brother and you can't fancy your brother can you? I certainly hope not it was most probably – no most definitely hormones, come on I'm fifteen I can't like proper fall in love with someone especially not him already, he's only been back for a few hours. I'm not even sure if I even am 'gay', sure I didn't particularly fancy girls but I wasn't entirely sure about boys either. Still it's not like I'm ever going to tell him about these feelings either, I'll probably get over them in a few days maybe a week.

"Teme...Teme hello earth to Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand in front of my face catching a slight giggle from Hinata. I blinked snapping out of my seriously confused thoughts about my totally stupid feelings for Itachi.

"Dobe what is it!" I snapped, he flinched slightly thinking maybe that I would try and hit him but I didn't. I just glared instead which to him was just as bad as hitting as my glare somehow seemed to inflict some kind of pain even though it made no sense.

"Sorry, you just were day-dreaming again that's all!" Naruto smiled innocently scratching the back of his neck trying to calm down the vibe of the room. I sat down on the table not bothering with the chair, Itachi wasn't here anyway and it's not like I'm going to what I'm told no offense to him in particular I didn't really listen to Iruka either but he had more chance. Naruto sat next to me copying in my juvenile rebellious move.

"Hey we have drama yay!" Naruto pretty much loved most lessons except the ones where you have to actually think or you have to sit down and do writing work because seriously we all know Naruto cannot sit down for more than thirty seconds without fiddling with something. Likewise I didn't mind drama but it wasn't something I bothered trying in, it was just acting after all and I had no interest in that career area of choice in fact I still have no idea what I want to do in the future besides I'm failing most subjects so my choices are going to be limited anyway. Well anyway the way I'm going at it right now I'll be dead before I reach eighteen anywho so it doesn't really matter.

"Does anyone know what we're doing?" Kiba barked bouncing on the table; he was another who found it rather hard to sit still, he needs his chew toy back, God knows where he left it last...

"We're not psychic Kiba so don't ask stupid questions," Gaara snarled flicking Kiba on the nose causing Kiba to whimper like a dog. I wish I did that I really want to tell Kiba to grow up sometimes but I think the dog personality is more than just a childish habit. It was likely that he had some sort of mental issue to go with it. Most of us in this class had issues of some sort even if it was just being plain old retarded like in Lee's case. That is after all why we _are_ inthis class seeings though we don't function well with the 'more capable' even though I have no actual issues in learning it's just my attitude that puts me here. Not that I care.

"Get off the tables please boys," I didn't hear him come in, I turned my head fast seeing Itachi walking through the doorway in his usual 'high and mighty' manner. Instantly Kiba got off the table and so did Naruto. Gaara was already on his seat along with Hinata but I decided to be rather rebellious so I just sat there stubbornly. I just wanted to annoy him for some insanely reason as it felt like an urge...or an impulse, I wonder if he would shout at me like he would to everyone else or maybe even blow his cover. Yeah like that would ever happen, Itachi is way too controlled to slip up so easily I out of all people should know that.

"Hey Sasuke Hiucha sensei told you to get off the table," Naruto grabbed hold of my good hand and tried to pull me off the desk. I pulled my hand out of his grip and held it away just in case he decided to go for a second round.

"So," I folded my arms taking a quick glimpse at Itachi who sat down at his desk.

"Didn't you hear me Sasuke, please will you get off the desk," Itachi repeated himself his words slightly more stern than the first lot. I was too used to his voice to feel anything close to being intimidated by his low toned words.

"No," I smirked to myself, Naruto's eyes widened in some kind of mild shock.

"What the hell are you thinking Sasuke?" Naruto whispered harshly. I saw Gaara leer in the corner of my eye, something he found quite amusing, I liked watching other people misbehave for some odd reason which on Gaara could like and everyone have to somewhat guess.

"What did you just say?" Itachi's voice got somewhat louder with more of an edge. He began walking towards me with silent yet deadly steps. I turned to face him probably looking as full of it as ever.

"Gee Hiucha sensei you may need your ears tested, I said 'no'" I sneered the comment watching Itachi's eyes viciously contract until they were nothing but slits. Naruto looked gobsmacked and that was to put it lightly, he was usually the disruptive one yet he was the one doing what he was told for a change. Itachi did of course have that effect on people, he could manipulate anyone as it was a natural gift to him (it comes with the charm).

"Yes, I did hear you the first time, but tell me why on earth are disrespecting me, Sasuke I am the teacher here, not you. I make the rules and you follow them," his voice deepened into a snarl I wanted to laugh but didn't. I wanted to play him at his own game, I wanted to see his reaction in front of everyone else. If we were alone this would have been totally different.

"You don't scare me, Hiucha sensei. Try all you want I'm not going to move, you are NOT in charge of me!" I narrowed my eyes to match his.

"That's fine with me, I'll just call your father I have all the phone numbers I need," Itachi grinned evilly, FUCK HIM! I growled. He made his way over to his desk and picked up his phone and started dialling. How can he use that as a threat? Damn bastard!

"Sasuke do what you're told, you don't want your father getting a call, he'll kill you!" Naruto whispered loudly, I was beaten. Itachi still managed to beat me. I slid off the desk and sat on the chair only to find Itachi with an obnoxious smile on his face that was in pride for his victory.

"Good boy," he smiled putting his phone down, how patronizing. I'm not a fucking little boy asshole! Seriously why does he beat me at everything? Wait better question...why do I even bother trying to beat him at something so pointless?

A few moments later the rest of the class made their way into the classroom and took their places all waiting for my_ darling_ brother to tell them what they need to do. Neji never turned up which didn't surprise me, he's probably in the hospital with a broken jaw or something. Man did I hit him hard.

"Okay class now that we're all here, well we have drama now I want you to split yourself into a group of five and six now please," he demanded with a calm voice. Of course the groups were already pre-decided. Me, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Hinata always went together and then the rest just made a group. We got into groups within a second which vaguely surprised my brother as he was hoping it would have taken longer.

"Lets get started then, well you all have to make up your own pieces so I would like to see what you can come up with in half and hour and then your gonna perform to the other group and to me of course," Itachi explained, everyone nodded. Trust him to fully explain anything; well it's his problem if anything inappropriate comes up.

"Okay we have to do something violent," Gaara said, that was his suggestion everytime we actually ever had this lesson.

"And funny," both Kiba and Naruto added simultaneously. I was okay for anything really as long as I didn't do much and wasn't a dead person (too ironic), that was Kiba's job seeing though he had already learnt the trick 'play dead.'

"Okay Kiba you're the victim, Gaara you'll be the murderer, I'll be the idiot/side-kick, Hinata can be the damsel in distress and Sasuke you can be the hero," Naruto proudly said. We all usually end up with the same part, I have no idea why I'm always the hero, most likely because we get the best results because Ino and Sakura love me being the hero, I swear one day they are going to kill Hinata and take her place as the damsel in distress just so I would rescue them, when that day comes I'll be on Gaara's side and will be helping him with the murders.

"Okay Kiba you need to get brutally murdered by Gaara, okay we need to get the axe prop out of the cupboard," Gaara nodded and made his way over to the cupboard. I looked round to see Itachi sitting at his desk watching us all. I'm glad he wasn't staring at me because that would be uncomfortable indeed. Gaara came back with the fake axe and he swung it hitting Kiba in the back who dramatically fell to the floor.

"OMG A DEAD BODY!" Naruto screamed, slapping his cheeks with his hands. I know this is drama but this is so farfetched and these reactions are soooo overdramatic.

"WHERE?" I heard Lee shout as Naruto smiled deviously and pointed to Kiba. Lee screamed at top note...a feminine top note. Gaara smirked as he made his way up to Lee holding the axe; I swear it looked like Lee was going to piss himself on the spot his legs were already shaking like jelly.

"I'm gonna get you Lee..." Gaara hissed, ready to swing the axe. Lee screamed again as he made a dash to the door he was right behind it just as the door swung open and hit Lee smack bang in the face knocking him right to the floor. I noticed Itachi rolling his eyes.

A woman with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail stood at the door, it was the receptionist Anko she stepped inside the room looking a professional as ever.

"Mr Hiucha?" She asked directing her attention to Itachi who looked up at her ready for her to speak.

"Yes?" He merely said waiting for her response.

"Tsunade would like to speak with Sasuke if you don't mind," she smiled pleasantly at Itachi. Great I already knew what this was about...Neji. Looks like I'll end up with a detention after all, well at least I'm getting out of this lesson for a while. Itachi looked at me and nodded as I made my way over to the door. You would think that getting into trouble would teach me a lesson, it never seems too. I looked back at Naruto who looked slightly anxious and annoyed at the same time as I wasn't going to be finishing this performance.

Anko closed the door behind me and started walking down the corridor at her usual fast pace which she needed to be able to get her messages from class to class on time.

"Is this about me and Neji by any chance?" I asked as she turned slightly and nodded. See I knew I was right; oh man I hate Neji so much...I would so break his fucking neck...but that would get me into even more trouble. It took about two minutes to walk to her office as Anko knocked on the door waiting for Tsunade to reply. A few seconds later she did even if it was only a slight mumble as Anko opened the door and hinted me to go inside; she then closed the door leaving me face to face with Tsunade, even _I _find Tsunade quite daunting at times.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her fingers interlinking on the table. I couldn't quite tell if she was angry with me or not, she seemed rather calm which was rather off-putting. She motioned her hand to point at the chair in front of her desk and said the word 'sit' in a monotone of a voice. I followed her order, man did I ever dare messing with Tsunade she can be a monster when she wants to be and that didn't exactly make me feel any better right now. I sat down.

"Sasuke I've called you in here to talk about your incident with Neji earlier today, as you may or may not know, Neji is currently in the hospital with a broken jaw. You may not think this is so serious but believe me it is," Tsunade elucidated with slight annoyance in her voice which seriously made me shiver. I knew legally she couldn't actually hit anyone but boy is she fucking scary. I knew this was a severe matter, she probably thought that I saw it as a joke which of course was far from true. I looked at the wall to the side of the desk so I didn't have to look at _her._

"What do you have to say for yourself Sasuke?" She asked, anger growing ever more evident in her voice. I had to think for a moment, I could grovel and apologize...ain't _ever _gonna happen or I could tell the truth and seem cocky.

"He deserved it," I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear...maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. Great I'm dead. I wasn't sorry that I had done it; in fact he had it coming to him. I'd been itching to flatten him one since the day I got into this school, I had an instant hate for him. He was one of those guys that just got under your skin and could irritate you until you just literally snap. Tsunade smacked her hands on her desk; it would have made me jump if I hadn't already seen it coming.

"What?" She shouted, "is that what you think?"

"He made the first move, I don't take shit well when it comes to my friends, I stick up for them," I remarked only making her angrier, I keep dropping myself deeper into this pithole. I told the truth which obviously wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. She wanted me to repent and beg forgiveness both of those things I _do not _do.

"Have you even got a conscious?" She yelled, hitting her hands on the desk again as fists and even standing up. I thought for a moment her hands would have gone through the desk but they never.

"Yes that's why it justifies it," I said flatly. Her eyes burned with rage.

"NO! NO MATTER WHAT SOMEONE DOES VIOLENCE IS NOT TOLERATED IN THIS SCHOOL! I SHOULD EXPELL YOU ON THE SPOT!" Tsunade bellowed causing the pencil pot on her desk to fall over sending pencils shooting in all directions. I don't care, he got what he was asking for and that's all that matters to me. I doubt he'll ever lay a finger on Naruto or any of my friends ever again. Tsunade instantly sighed and sat down on her chair which startled me more than her fury fest.

"Well I heard from your homeroom teacher Mr. Hiucha that Neji did indeed throw the first punch so he too was in the wrong and seeing though this is your first time showing any serious violence to other students I will let you off with a warning but I will have to call your father so he can think of a suitable punishment for you," Tsunade explained. What? NO! She can't! He'll kill me! I felt a sharp pain in my chest that burnt like a fire.

"Please! Don't!" I shouted desperately, trying to catch my breath that had suddenly disappeared. Tsunade looked taken back by my sudden response as she raised an eyebrow. Damn! I just kinda begged.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I have no choice I can't let this go unnoticed by your father," Tsunade apologized. I felt my heart racing; my father is going to kill me...

My chest felt tighter and I thought I was going to have a panic attack like Hinata. I really wanted to cry...no matter how pathetic it sounded I wanted to cry.

"You may go back to class now Sasuke," Tsunade said. My father was going to kill me...

I stood up staring at the floor, Tsunade seemed rather thrown back by my sudden quietness as I left the room. My father was going to kill me...

I trudged back to class; I had about ten minutes left until the end of school all I could hear were those words that were repeating themselves inside my head like a broken record. I made it back to drama class, Itachi was still sitting at his desk, he turned his attention to me as I walked into the room. I felt another dizzy spell wave over me. Itachi raised his eyebrows towards where I was; I felt inches away from bursting into tears...I was scared. The rest of the class looked at me as I made my way over to Naruto who was standing with the group.

"Hey teme are you okay?" Naruto asked, I brushed past him towards the wall letting my back collide with it before I slid down until I was sitting on the floor pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I leaned my forehead on my arm trying my best to hold back tears. I was not acting like the Sasuke that everyone knew and that was for sure, today has been an uncontrollable cycle of emotional events and being a bi-polar controlling my emotions were increasingly harder and the mood swings were impossible to control. I heard footsteps edge towards me.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked impatiently again with concern. I ignored him now letting the tears fall onto my arm. The class was silent; I didn't have to see them to know that they were all looking at me and wondering what kind of over-dramatic person I had turned into in the last few hours.

"Sasuke you're shivering," I could hear the blonde's voice through my quiet sobs. He didn't have to tell me what I already knew, I looked at him watching his eyes widen.

"You're crying? Why?" Naruto asked kneeling in front of me.

"Go away Naruto I don't need your sympathy!" I snapped, I blinked letting a few more tears trickle down my cheeks. Naruto didn't look phased at all used to my anger outbursts. I hated people seeing me cry, it was so weak and pitiable. Even the fangirls looked shocked yes, you're complete obsession guy does actually have feelings! Shock horror!

"Sasuke would you like to leave the classroom?" I looked up to see Itachi standing over me, looking quite shaken. I doubted he was used to seeing me like this too, yeah I had become very messed up since you left that I literally can't control any of my emotions whatsoever and they're just so extreme.

"No...I just want to sit here," I murmured looking around the classroom at everyone but Itachi.

"That's fine, the bell will be going in five minutes anyway," Itachi nodded, "everyone go back to what you were doing, leave Sasuke alone he doesn't need all this attention," Itachi ordered, the class erupted in talking again which made me sigh in relief.

"Do you want to talk Sasuke?" Naruto asked confidently, I shook my head. This was my problem and I'm going to have to face up to it. It's still worth sticking up for my friend even if that means I'll be limping for the next week or something like that.

I sat quietly for five minutes until the bell finally went meaning the end of school. I had somewhere to visit first before I went home anyway; I visited her every Monday and today was going to be no different.

**A/N Again thanks for reading, hope you'll review. **

**Yes, you probably have noticed that I have changed the summary; I was getting bored of the old one. I hope you like this one better, I think it kinda sounds more interesting and more angst themed I guess. Seeings though this story is basically angst right now...anyway the title will be the same because if I change that even I will get confused (yep I'm a dumbass) Please take time to review and ask any questions if need be (I'll try my best to answer if I get the time) again six reviews would be nice before another update.**

** I just lost the game...oops!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been seriously sidetracked...I'm also slightly behind on the writing. Yeah I just got a PS3 and am I completely hooked on this game called Resonance of Fate, it's proper awesome and I adore the characters (Zephyr is officially on my hot list) and I'm really annoyed at the game cause it's so hard but I really want to see the cut scenes...I'm thinking about going up on YouTube or something to see if I can find them, that way I can calm down. I wanna find out more about Zephyr! T.T Seriously though ace game, I think I may actually write a fic on it most likely in Zephyrs POV...dunno if I would pair him with Leanne though...well I certainly won't pair him with the pervert Vashyron (he's like Jiraiya honestly) even though it may possibly work...okay I'm rambling about something that has absolutely nothing to do with this...FAIL! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! (I was well proud!) So I will try my best to continue. Well I have written loads in Sasuke's POV, I just need to fill in Itachi's...GODDAMN MY BRAIN AND ZEPHYR FOR BEING SO FUCKING HOT THAT IT'S DISTRACTING! (Yeah he reminds me of Cloud Strife from FFVII, I'm still contemplating which character is MORE emo...so far I guess Zephyr is because he's suicidal...I blame Vashyron with tempting him to do something stupid e.g. jump off a balcony that's like what 2000ft high...bad guess it's just really high) **

**OMG I killed Itachi on the new Naruto Shippuden game TT0TT I was crying while playing...poor Itachi, he didn't hit his face this time...it made me cry even more...dammit, if I hadn't had killed him I wouldn't have started playing ROF and then I wouldn't have gotten obsessed with Zephyr! I shall shut up now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

**Itachi's POV**

I made my way to the classroom as quickly as possible what sort of teacher would I be if I was late? A really irresponsible one. I opened the classroom door already hearing noises coming from it instantly recognizing Naruto as one of them; his voice had already stuck in my head. Some of the students beat me? Whoa they must be eager. Of course when I opened the door I found three of them sitting on the tables, if I remember right that is a school rule: no sitting on the tables. That was probably for safety reasons just in case anyone falls off. They didn't notice me come in so this was going to be a shock. They of course were too busy in their own little conversation.

"Get off the tables please boys," I said, Sasuke turned his head violently fast towards me, Kiba instantly got off the table and so did Naruto (well that's a change) Gaara and Hinata were already sat down in their seats they didn't seem like the type of people who would break silly rules like that. Maybe I was already getting through to these kids that I was not to be messed with lightly. I waited for Sasuke to get down and was rather surprised when he didn't. Yeah of course Sasuke would rebel he knew me better than anyone else so typically he knew what I was like even though I wasn't the same Itachi he knew over four years ago. I saw Naruto grab for him and try to pull him off but Sasuke was not having it.

"Hey Sasuke Hiucha sensei told you to get off the table," Naruto said as Sasuke pulled his hand from his grip, for a change Naruto was being the mature one, that wasn't something I was expecting to see. Of course then I realized Sasuke was playing with me, he was doing this on purpose just to see how I would react to a situation like this. This did show me that really Sasuke hadn't changed in his usual personality that much, still that irritating, immature and obstinate kid that I knew.

"So," Sasuke folded his arms...so stubborn. He took a quick glimpse at me as I just sat down at my desk trying out the ignoring strategy for a moment. I didn't look back not giving him a response. He didn't budge and continued to sit there with his arms folded looking like a sulking little brat.

"Didn't you hear me Sasuke; please will you get off the desk," I repeated slightly more stern than before everyone has their limits as to how far they will go to cause trouble and now I'll just have to find Sasuke's, he's only doing this for attention. Luckily the class was still quiet and the rest of them hadn't even come in yet, for a change I was thankful that the students liked to be late, this meant that I could sort it out before they get in here and it won't cause so much as a big scene.

"No," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes widened and he whispered something to him frantically. Gaara seemed amused but I couldn't be entirely sure why. Naruto had the right idea; I wish Sasuke would just listen to him instead of causing a revolt. I guess he really does get his stubbornness from me except I don't use it for juvenile situations like these. Besides I learnt to take orders and to follow them without questions, sometimes that is a useful skill to pick up.

"What did you just say?" I asked louder than before so I could be clearly heard, I stood up and walked towards Sasuke as he turned to face me with a really childish look that was very recognizable to me indeed.

"Gee Hiucha sensei you may need your ears tested, I said 'no'" he sneered trying to be mocking which did nothing for him because that was nothing as close to offense to me at all. Still I was annoyed at his obstinate behaviour, I narrowed my eyes fiercely. Naruto looked even more astonished. It's a good job he's in school right now because otherwise this could have been a totally different situation and I would have used physical means to try and get him to behave but sadly that is illegal in schools so the most I can go is verbal and even then I have to be careful at what I say because even speech can get me into trouble. The teachers are supposed to be the mature ones; well they are expected to be. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself.

"Yes, I did hear you the first time, but tell me why on earth you are disrespecting me, Sasuke I am the teacher here, not you. I make the rules and you follow them," my voice deepened until it sounded like I was beginning to snarl. Sasuke still seeks to surprise me, coming up with constant ways to rebel against me, one minute he's all fine and nice and then he's a little ass. At this rate I'm never gonna understand the kid. Still I'm going to try, he can't be that hard to comprehend and he's not an adult yet, still a teenager.

"You don't scare me, Hiucha sensei. Try all you want I'm not going to move, you are NOT in charge of me!" He narrowed his eyes so now that it was more like a 'death glare' contest, both being Uchiha's meant that we both had faultless death glares that were hard to compare to. However mine was still better and I had more time to practice, he can never really surpass me, I am the oldest so he can never compare to my experience ever. He may come close but then I'll just get better and still be ahead by miles well it's expected from a six year gap, I'll always have six years more experience than him and that will never change.

"That's fine with me, I'll just call your father I have all the phone numbers I need," I grinned, Sasuke never liked father very much so this should get him and I already have his phone number in my head so it won't take any time to call him at all. Sasuke growled, beaten as I picked up my phone and began dialling. He looked very annoyed, I know his weak spot. Well now I can use this against him if he ever misbehaves, I know it sounds mean but if it keeps him in line then it's worth it. I do want to him to get good grades after all which also means I'm going to have to push him further in that area as well. I know he is capable of good marks; Sasuke is a bright kid he just needs to be in the right frame of mind and have the motivation to do well. I'll get him there eventually besides I still have a few years until his exams come up.

Sasuke moved off the desk and sat down on the chair and I cancelled the call, it's not really like I would call him anyway unless I used a disguised voice otherwise it wouldn't just be a conversation about Sasuke but myself. I'll probably go round to see him soon but I think I'll leave that...maybe until the weekend at least that way I won't have to worry about going to work if it ends badly. I smiled deviously at Sasuke; I had beaten him yet again. Doesn't he get it, he can't be me, older brother's never lose and especially not me.

"Good boy," I smirked putting my phone down, I liked patronizing him besides he was acting like a child so it was rather worth saying. Sometimes I never understand siblings.

A few moments later the rest of the class made their way into the classroom talking loudly and took their places waiting for me to tell them what to do. I knew Neji wouldn't be here so I only had to wait until I had a class of eleven to begin. I doubted anyone else went home or walked out; Gaara was already here so that ruled him off the may not turn up list. I waited for them all to sit down and quieten down which they did rather quickly, that did please me. I liked being in charge it was way more my style especially because I had been taking orders for the last four years.

"Okay class now that we're all here, well we have drama now I want you to split yourself into a group of five and six now please," I demanded with a calm voice (yes that was possible with me.) It took them literally fifteen seconds to group together; I already knew how the groups were going to split judging by Sasuke's group, they would always be together so it wasn't worth my trying to split them up. Anyway people generally worked better when they were around people they classed as 'friends' and I eventually learnt that even though I do prefer to be solo, even though a duo wasn't bad, as long as I was in charge which was good between me and Deidara because I was the one that made the decisions...in all areas which really proved my dominant nature.

"Lets get started then, well you all have to make up your own pieces so I would like to see what you can come up with in half and hour and then your gonna perform to the other group and to me of course," I explained, everyone nodded. The other group didn't look too happy mostly because a lot of them didn't like each other for starter Ino and Sakura, Lee and Sakura, Shino was more into solitude (more than Gaara) well at least Shikamaru and Chouji were together even though Shikamaru most likely won't be awake for most of it.

Both groups started talking about what they wanted to do, I could pick out specific things through all the noise, for such a small class they made a hell of a lot of sound it made it seem like it was the only thing they could actually do without any problems. I did notice Gaara move towards the prop cupboard and pull out a fake (well I hoped it was fake) axe. I hate to say I did actually see that one coming. Gaara swung and hit Kiba on the back who dramatically fell to the floor pretending to be dead then I heard Naruto screaming loudly.

"OMG A DEAD BODY!" He slapped his cheeks with his hands, I hoped it would end there but I was very mistaken. I'm gonna have to restrict what they can say when I have Lee in the class because he always get the wrong idea about these kinda things...I wonder if he can actually tell the difference between acting and reality, well if he can't he must NEVER go to the theatre otherwise we are all fucking screwed.

"WHERE?" Lee shouted as he saw Kiba and then instantly screamed ever so much like a girl, then Gaara came at him with the axe outstretched only to get another feminine scream out of Lee who evidently bolted towards the door just as it swung open and smacked him straight in the face. Man that kid was unlucky to a whole new level. I rolled my eyes.

A woman with dark hair pulled into a ponytail stepped into the room I recognized her as the receptionist however I didn't know her name.

"Mr Hiucha?" She asked towards me.

"Yes?" I waited for her response. She took a glance at the class looking for someone.

"Tsunade would like to speak with Sasuke if you don't mind," she smiled pleasantly; I knew instantly that this was about Sasuke's fight with Neji I knew that Tsunade would want to speak with him about the incident herself. Of course I did mind him going but I couldn't do much about it so I turned to Sasuke and nodded giving him permission to leave the class. He made his way over to the door I could tell by his face that he too knew what it was about. He didn't look too happy, but he wasn't worried, anyone in their right frame of mind would be at least slightly anxious because this is actually very serious...yet I have done a hell of a lot worse but I _never _got caught.

Anko closed the door behind them both and I was left with a Lee to pick up off the floor not only that but he had got himself a nosebleed, I pulled a few tissues out of the box on my desk (yes I had tissues mainly for issues like this) and walked over to Lee and handed them to him.

"Thank you youthful Hiucha sensei sir," Lee stood himself up and saluted me and then walked back over to his group. I sat back down wondering what Tsunade was saying to Sasuke, she wasn't going to expel him was she because I knew she could if she really wanted to and if he's gone I'll have no reason to be working at the school anymore.

Twenty minutes later and I stopped both groups to see what they had come with, I didn't expect much. Sasuke's group (well he wasn't there) had Gaara as some sort of killer that was killing people with an axe while Naruto somehow would end up getting in the way, Kiba died at least three times during the whole thing and Hinata looked absolutely petrified through the whole thing. The other group wasn't any better. Ino and Sakura were arguing over they're secret love (let me guess his name begins with an 'S' and he looks a lot like me only younger) while Lee kept trying to propose to Sakura. Shino refused to be a part of it, Chouji was someone that was evidently eating all the way through and Shikamaru reminded me of sleeping beauty if you get my drift. All in all both groups were nonsense of utter drivel. At least I think some of them tried.

"Well done to both groups!" I fake smiled doing my best to be pleased, I think I pulled it off pretty well. Now I want you to go back and try and improve what you've got by either adding in another scene or more lines or maybe even more dramatic effect if you can," I added, at least they'll go back to doing something and I won't have to worry about them because I'd rather just sit here and try and work out my own problems.

It was a little while later when I heard the door open to the classroom. I looked only to find an extremely pale Sasuke standing at the doorway looking seconds away from crying. He had his head down and his hands playing with the hem of his jacket. I raised my eyebrows, what the hell happened to him? He looked like he had just been given some awful news. The rest of the class were sincerely quiet which probably didn't help with Sasuke's sudden mood that now everyone was undeniably staring at him like he had just grown another head. He never looked at me and made his way straight over to his group as I saw Naruto look rather anxious. I heard Naruto say something only for Sasuke to walk past him like he never noticed him saying anything. He ambled over to the wall in the corner and slouched down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees tightly pulled towards his chest and his forehead resting on his arms, so I could no longer see his face. Something was really up with him, he used to do that when he was little, but it usually wasn't because he was upset...but because he was either really anxious about something or very scared.

The class was in absolute silence as Naruto kneeled down next to Sasuke who didn't even flinch, I walked over to them both, I wanted to know what was wrong with him, I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be fine. Like when we were younger and he would tell me everything even if it was something ridiculous like the monster under his bed or the ghost in his closet. I noticed him shaking which answered it for me that this was fear; he was scared of something except I didn't know what it was, meaning I was in the dark. I heard the sobbing, this really must have been serious, Sasuke _never _cried in front of people unless they were really close or if it was me. This was really bad.

Naruto looked up at me and then turned his awareness back to Sasuke.

"You're crying? Why?" The blonde asked him just as Sasuke looked up showing his newly tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes.

"Go away Naruto I don't need your sympathy!" He snapped letting more tears drip down his pale cheeks. Naruto took no notice with Sasuke's fierce request.

"Sasuke would you like to leave the classroom?" I asked aloud just to see Sasuke look up at me and then look at everyone else in the classroom who were very intrigued by Sasuke's emotional show.

"No...I just want to sit here," he murmured. I couldn't help but feel the harsh tug on my heart as I watched him cry, it was a fact that I never liked to see him miserable or feeling any negative emotion that made him break down like this.

"That's fine, the bell will be going in five minutes anyway," I nodded, "everyone go back to what you were doing, leave Sasuke alone he doesn't need all the attention," I ordered, Sasuke already felt bad enough about whatever it was that was bothering him never mind having everyone else prying into his personal life. The class erupted into talk.

"Do you want to talk Sasuke?" Naruto asked confidently, he shook his head.

I needed to find out what was bothering him, I couldn't ask him right now but maybe just before he left I could catch him. I had to meet Kakashi at the car-park after; he needed to tell me something after all. I waited for the five minutes for the school bell to go.

**A/N Okay personally I thought this chapter could have been better but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Please review seriously...otherwise I'll end up forgetting about this for a while and then I may never finish! T.T seriously the reviewers are the only reason I continue cause I don't like to let people down if I can help it. If any of you have a PS3 get Resonance of Fate (unless you already have it), if you like emo characters (like Cloud) that don't dress emo then you'll know what I mean when I say Zephyr is FUCKING GORGEOUS! BTW I SAW FIRST!**

**P.S. I lost the youthful game! (Sorry Gai wanted me to say it) **

**P.S.S. Me no update until 7 reviews more (fail Yoda talk)**

**P.S.S.S. Next chapter is better than this one (longer, more interesting) and has some (loads) brotherly fluff and may be slightly upsetting, another reason for Sasuke's emoness. I'll tell you now I am planning on making the readers cry at least once during this fic, so if I manage to do it, please tell me. I hopefully have a very sad chapter up ahead that may even make me cry...but don't worry it's not for ages.**

**P.S.S.S.S. My P.S.'s suck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Yayz I have finally gotten into triple numbers with reviews, I am sooooooo HAPPY! XD Thank you all so much! I didn't know I would get so many reviews! I know the last chapter wasn't as good as some of the others but I hope this one makes up for that as it's twice as long as the last and has lots of fluff! Also emoness though with Sasuke of course, Itachi and Sasuke are slowly kicking off as brothers again which is good news 'cause then I can slowly advance from that. I adore brotherly love :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review to keep me writing! **

**Chapter 14**

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood up wiping my eyes with my sleeve, Naruto stood up with me. I felt so humiliated crying in front of so many people, it just wasn't like me to do. This has been one of the worst days ever, Itachi's probably a bad luck charm to me it seems everything is out to get me today, no matter what I do something bad is going to happen to me and there isn't anything I can do about it. It makes me feel so useless.

I waited for the rest of the class to leave the room before I would make my way out just in case I decided I was going to cry again, I seriously need to pull myself together I can't imagine how weak I looked shedding tears in front of everyone.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, Sasuke," Kiba waved bolting out the room nearly on all fours he was eager to go and see his dog Akamaru, we already know that if he could take him to school he definitely would...well actually he did sneak him in once, most likely won't do that again, yeah he didn't get caught but Akamaru had an accident in Kiba's bag. Besides Akamaru has grown a lot since then, he's freakin huge even for a dog. Yet still he is a very sweet dog hardly violent at all unless of course someone is trying to attack Kiba because Akamaru is very protective.

"I hope you erm...feel better tomorrow...Sasuke," Hinata smiled before she turned round to walk out the classroom, Gaara nodded at us both and then left quickly, eager to get out of the school and back to his house. I noticed Itachi waiting for them to leave watching them all step through the doorway and disappear back to their own lives like he was purposely waiting just for the last of us and then of course he approached me and Naruto.

"Naruto do you mind if I speak to Sasuke for a moment in private? You can wait outside if you want to see him after, I won't be long I just need a word," Itachi spoke and Naruto looked reluctant but then nodded and jolted out the door letting it slam shut behind him so now it was just me and Itachi in the classroom.

"Sasuke do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Itachi asked lightly, I looked towards the floor refusing those pretty black orbs of his. I shook my head, I just couldn't get any words out to talk, they just seemed to have disappeared. I heard Itachi sigh.

"Just as stubborn as usual Otouto..." Itachi muttered, bringing his hand towards my face and gripping my chin with his fingers, then turning my head to look at him. His dark eyes gazing deeply at me with nothing but utter concern and somehow looking into his eyes made me feel better, I don't know exactly how but it did. Maybe it was because I was so used to looking at them when I was little and he was always the one to take that pain, fear or sadness away from me, he was always the one that told me that everything would be fine. Sadly there isn't much he can do about anything for me right now. My problems were halfly his fault anyway, father blamed me for Itachi's leave, it was me that got in the way of everything and that I pushed Itachi away. Maybe he was right, he told me it so much that I think I believe him. Well it does seem like the only logical reason. Mother and Father were always paying attention to him rather than me, he always got what he wanted, he had a great life but I kept getting in the way. I was the one that kept causing him problems it was all me...maybe I never deserved Itachi in the first place, I guess I deserve whatever he's gonna do to me when I get home.

"You have such a pretty face Sasuke, there is no need to ruin it with tears," Itachi smiled sweetly pulling out a tissue from his pocket and wiping away the tears from my cheeks. Why was he being so nice to me? I thought he hated me. Why do his words make me want to cry even more? Why does he still hold a place in my heart? I didn't know what to say, he looked so serene and calm yet at the same time apprehensive. It hurt so much looking at him in this way, if only everything could go back to the way it was before he left, I didn't mind being pushed away by my parents, at least I had my Aniki. I would give anything to go back then. Everything was so easy; I had no serious troubles no problems just the best older brother in the world.

"So Sasuke, are you going to tell me what's wrong? If your scared about something you can tell me, remember I am your big brother and no length of separation can change that, I still care about you and I always have done," he smiled gently gliding the tissue over my skin. He always cared about me...? I don't understand, if he cared then why did he leave? Why did he leave me in the dark? I hated yet loved him and I couldn't decide between either which one was the stronger feeling and I knew that only one of them was real and the other was just a cloud over my eyes.

I pulled my jaw out of his grip looking towards the doorway to where Naruto would be standing outside waiting for me. Itachi slowly pulled back his hand crumpling the tissue between his long elegant fingers.

"I'm sorry Itachi..." I picked up my rucksack off the floor and headed towards the door, Itachi stood still in a state of shock as I opened the door and left him in the room. I wished so much that I could tell him, but I couldn't not because it was more of a secret but I couldn't trust him enough yet, he wasn't that big brother I could tell everything to along with the one that knew all my secrets. I didn't look back at Itachi and just shut the door behind me. Naruto waiting in the corridor looking as bored as ever.

"Hey teme!" He bellowed glancing at me with a big smile; he bounced over to me like a kangaroo. I didn't look to see if Itachi had moved. I would probably see him again tomorrow after all he is my homeroom teacher...unless he quits and leaves me again. I turned towards Naruto his big grin trying its best to cheer me up like he always did. I smiled...well the best I could; putting on a fake expression can sometimes be the best thing to do.

"Come on dobe," I smirked, punching Naruto on the shoulder; he flinched giving me a dirty look before returning to the cheesy grin. I started walking down the corridor with Naruto by my side springing with every step, I still wondered how he could ever have that much energy and never get tired. Then again it **is** Naruto after all.

"Saturday is going to be totally awesome, you should come to my house early so we can play some videogames and stuff before we go, it'll be awesome. Hey what time does your dad go out?" Naruto asked with such a chirpy voice that it would have better belonged to a bird. I hadn't been to Naruto's in a while, I bet it wouldn't have changed much well except maybe the fact that his room might be messier. I wonder if it's still painted orange...I have no idea how anyone can sleep in an orange room it would be so bright that it would keep me awake at night and it's totally not my colour at all. Yes my room is black but at least it didn't reflect the sunlight.

"What time? My father leaves at half seven usually so anytime after then," I replied looking at Naruto's bright blue eyes that was so familiar to the sky. Naruto had to think for a moment, I watched as his eyebrows furrow as he tried his best to concentrate, this was rather amusing.

"Hey how about eight? That way we'll have like over an hour to ourselves before Gaara and Kiba get there," Naruto said clicking his fingers at the suggestion. I nodded.

"Hey I'm gonna beat your ass at Mortal Combat!" I informed loudly, I always beat him at that game even when he's played it way more than me. I beat him on my first go and I didn't even know any of the buttons and he was like it was just a fluke and then we played at least six more times and I still managed to beat him and he was telling me that I was a natural. Scorpion is still my favourite character, Naruto's is Sub Zero.

"Like hell you are teme!" Naruto yelled pointing at me, he still hasn't beaten me once yet...and he ain't gonna.

I chuckled deeply, "we'll see Naruto...we'll see."

Naruto looked dumbfounded by my sudden deep voice as I gave him an evil glare; I walked past him as he stood unable to process my last comment. It took him a few seconds to snap out of as he ran back to my side.

"What does that actually mean teme?" Naruto asked bellowing his words down the empty hallway. I just shook my head as we opened the doors to front area of the school. The sun was still out and shining, however there were clouds forming in the sky so it was a good enough prediction to say that it was going to rain later on and that was for certain. I walked down the steps of the school front, Naruto still following me absentmindedly.

"So Sasuke are you going to see your mum?" Naruto asked me slipping his hands in his pockets and fiddling with whatever was in them.

"Hn," I nodded.

I went to see her every Monday without fail and sometimes during the week just so I had an excuse to get out of the house; it was about the only excuse my father would ever accept. My mother was always better than my father, yes she still favoured Itachi but at least she would notice me in the house and she would talk to me, she acknowledged my presence and that is something I would always be thankful for. Even after Itachi left she still treated me the same, of course she was still upset but she never blamed me for it, in fact she rather blamed herself. Father still got angry though and not only did he take it out on me but her as well and for three years that went on until that day a year ago.

"Do you want me come with you?" Naruto enquired.

"You can walk with me if you want but I'd rather see her alone today, I just want to speak with her," I looked at him and he nodded. Usually I wouldn't mind him coming in with me but today, I just wanted to be alone. I usually only stay for a hour but that's enough, I always feel better after being there probably because I just tell her all my feelings like a diary. I haven't got the patience to write a diary, I prefer to say what I feel verbally it's just so much easier because you can get it out of your system, I find that writing it down just puts it in a place, but with a diary you can always look back and remember but with saying it out loud you begin to forget completely and because my memories aren't exactly pleasant, forgetting is the better option.

It took about twenty minutes to walk, it was more of a quiet and thoughtful walk instead of my usual Naruto talk and I just nod and pretend to listen walk.

"Okay I'll come inside with you and then I'll leave," Naruto proposed, again I just nodded. We entered the clean white building pushing open the clear glass double doors. I never liked this place, I spent a lot of time coming here that I actually began to fear it. I made my way over to the desk where the familiar deep pink haired woman looked at me wearing her white clothing.

"Hey Sasuke, you here to see Mikoto?" She asked with a smile, I came her so often that she knows me as more a friend nowadays, what is it with me and being acquaintances with these sorts of people?

"Yeah Tayuya," I answered; I knew her first name too. I liked Tayuya she had been very helpful over the last year. Like Shizune she was still in her twenties even though she was just as good as everyone else even though she may lack in the experience of older age. She made her way around the desk.

"The blonde kid with you?" She smiled; yeah she still didn't know his name. Even though he tells her each time, I'm beginning to think she forgets on purpose I doubt she likes him very much one because he's noisy and two because he is very clumsy and just doesn't understand the importance of this place.

"That blonde kid has a name thank you! It's Naruto!" Naruto roared, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quiet dobe, this isn't the place to be shouting," I whispered harshly. Naruto rubbed his ribs and I turned my attention back to Tayuya. Point one proved.

"No, I'm by myself today," I answered; she nodded and started walking through a set of doors for me to follow.

"See ya tomorrow Sasuke!" Naruto waved, I mentally slapped myself on the forehead, could he get any more embarrassing? Literally a second later I heard a large smash and I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Naruto as I heard him shout out the words 'sorry, I can't pay for that' I physically slapped myself on the forehead, I spoke to soon. I didn't even want to know what he had done. Point two proved in a two minute period, I just have to hope that he doesn't get himself a job in this place for real, he'll end up killing everyone else with stupidity.

"So Sasuke, how are you? I see you've got a bandage round your hand, what did you do this time?" She asked kindly turning her head to look at me. She notices everything, no kidding.

"Well it wasn't anything sharp this time," I said keeping a low tone with my voice. At least she wasn't the type to lecture me about self-harming. Okay she did tell me that it was a bad thing and that I shouldn't do it but she wasn't all in my face about it which I was kinda glad about.

"So what was it then?" She asked now with more curiosity in her voice, it seems like I was always finding new ways to hurt myself these days, cutting is still the best, it stings like hell and it's messy. The blood always reminds me of my problems and watching it flow from my skin makes me feel like my problems are flowing with it. It seems that it is the most sentimental way of basically hurting myself.

"A wall," I replied bluntly, hey I may as well be honest with her. It is her job to sort out things like that. She chuckled slightly most likely at my directness. I don't see the point in being subtle; it's nothing new to her she's most likely had to put up with a hell of a lot worse than me.

"You make it sound like the wall attacked you," she sniggered.

"Well I punched the wall it hurt me back," I joked, this probably wasn't the best subject to joke about nonetheless making it sound funnier than it was makes me feel better about doing it because it's not always something I'm proud of doing still I still feel the need to do it. It's great at relieving stress and it's much better than letting it build up inside you because at least when it's out you can concentrate on other things.

"Typical Sasuke, typical," she shook her head and stopped outside a door with the number 305 and Uchiha Mikoto written underneath on a small white plaque. I preferred private rooms because they are always so much quieter and you don't have to worry about other people listening to your conversation even though it is rather one-sided.

She turned to face me, "you can leave anytime you want," she smiled as she opened the door. I took a deep breath, I still hated being here, not as much as being at home but still I hated it. I stepped inside; Tayuya closed the door behind me so I could be left in peace.

The room was quiet except for the constant beeping sound that came from the heart monitor and the shallow breaths that came from her. I hated seeing her like this, so broken, so fragile. So easily lost at any moment. She could be here for one minute and then a second later be gone and there isn't anything I or anyone can do about it. It's up to her whether or not she keeps fighting. I stood at the doorway looking at my mother laying unconscious on the bed in a deep coma. It doesn't even seem like she has her own life anymore, without all the machines attached to her she would be dead. What sort of life have you got when you can't even breathe by yourself? It's been like this for a year now, I wonder if she'll ever wake up. At first I was annoyed at her for leaving me in the first place, it seemed cowardice leaving me to put up with _him. _But I can see why she did it. Yeah she's in this state on her own accord. I still remember that phone call just before the crash.

*Flashback*

Great, it had to start raining didn't it? That's all I need. I didn't really mind the rain; well it was better than the sun anyway. Rain is cold just like me, well how I should be, how I want to be. I trudged through the puddles making my way down the street on my way _home._ The place I've lived all my life yet at the same time, it's the place I fear the most, not the building but the person inside the horrible place. Father.

The sky was a dark grey plastered with thick mucky clouds that carried the coldness of the atmosphere within its murky grasps. I felt the large heavy droplets of rain patter against my skin, soaking my hair letting it droop down slightly from the heaviness of the liquid. The drumming along the floor was rather peaceful and I liked watching the ripples of water across the clear puddles watching the water sparkle in the drawing moonlight. It was only about six o'clock but the night came earlier during this time of year.

My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket; I knew it was raining but oh well. I reached for my cell and looked at the caller, it was my mother. Hey when did she call me at this time? She's at home right? I pressed the answer button and held the cell up to my ear.

"Mum?" I answered, she was breathing heavily down the phone, it reminded me of something...wait was that sobs? I could hear some sort of engine in the background revving every three or so seconds, it couldn't have been a car right, mother can't drive...

"Sasuke honey is that you?" She snivelled asking for me urgently. Well she was calling my cell who else could have been? I never lend my phone out to anyone.

"Mum what's wrong?" I asked quite desperately, I've never heard her cry before, I know she does...but never in front of me. This made me feel really uneasy now with the reaction being rather worried.

"You know that I love you Sasuke," she sobbed. She was beginning to scare me, why did she phone me to tell me that? What's going on? My heart started beating faster as I felt the rain drops soaking my hair even further so much that it was dripping wet now and my fringe was sticking to my forehead. I stood still my footsteps where not helping me hear down the phone.

"Please tell me what's wrong, where are you?" I asked frantically nearly shouting down the phone listening to the rain getting heavier.

"You will promise me that you'll be good won't you? And you'll look after yourself?" She asked sounding stressed. I don't understand why she's asking me this. I felt a certain puncture in my heart with the feeling of something bad was about to happen. This idea sent large brutal shivers down my back.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking me this? You're scaring me," I tried to stay calm even though I could already feel my hand shaking and my voice coming out in short raspy bursts of words.

"Just promise me Sasuke," she sounded distressed. I could hear the car on the other side of the phone; yes I was nearly certain that it was a car of course that didn't mean she was driving it could well be a taxi of something.

"I...I promise," I replied with a slight interrupted sigh, I didn't understand where this was going and I wasn't even sure that I wanted to know.

"Good...I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry for being such a terrible mother. I should have been there for you, I should have looked after you, you're my little boy, please forgive me," she carried on. Was this like her last words, what was going on? What was she doing?

"No! It's okay, I forgive you, you did the best you could," I stammered, the words seemed to be getting caught in my throat as I got more and more worried about the conversation I was having.

"No, I didn't, I let him hurt you...I'm sorry again Sasuke, but I can't do this anymore, if you ever see Itachi again tell him that I still love him," she started back up with the sobbing as I could literally hear the teardrops dripping onto her phone that reminded me so much of the rain around me as if the sky was crying too.

"What's going on! What are you doing?" I yelled down the phone, I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I already began to tell what was going on even though it was something I never wanted to believe she of all people would ever do, she never mentions Itachi...

"I'm sorry..." I heard he say before I heard the car engine revving with a growl before it started screeching forward with nothing but pure speed and then those monstrous skid sounds followed as the tyres began to try and stop and then all that was heard after the failure of the tyres was the loudest crash I had ever heard, the phone went dead shortening the full extent of the disaster. My cell slipped from my hand and hit the wet concrete surface with a smash the screen cracked just like more of my heart, I fell to my knees letting the water soak through the fabric of my trousers. No...she couldn't have done that...not my mother...

*End flashback*

That was her suicide attempt, everything pushed her to the edge and she couldn't take it any longer, I was like her, I tried too. Yet we both seemed to fail, it's like we weren't supposed to die that we had to live through this constant misery and just pretend that we can bare it. Life's not fair; death seems like a good option even if it does sound like the cowards way out. Death couldn't be worse than this hell and that was something to be sure about. I don't fear death...I fear life.

I sighed and walked over to her fighting the urge to just run out.

"Hi, mother," I pulled the best smile that I could, it was straining. I looked at her pale face that was ever so close to death. I didn't want her to die; she was my only source of consolation nowadays. I could tell her everything even if it was doubtful that she could hear me. I kneeled down on the floor leaning my arms on her bed. I laid my hand over hers, she was barely even warm. I had noticed that she had been getting colder over the year, I doubted that even she wanted to live but couldn't seem to fully let go yet like she was waiting for something before she left, something she had to do or at least hear before she decided it was time. I wasn't going to cry, I promised myself that I would never cry for her ever again as I guessed that she wouldn't want me to either.

"I just came to say how much I've missed you, and if there is any possible way that you could please wake up," I watched her unresponsiveness, she just laid there like a doll. I had said those words each time, each time no response but it still didn't stop me from saying it. Why did she leave me here all alone? Why couldn't it be father who was here right now? At least that way I wouldn't have as many problems but her being here only made things so much worse. She wanted out just like I do all the time. I sat silently for a few minutes, just thinking about everything that I would want to tell her.

"Hey you know Itachi's back...he's my new homeroom teacher, its weird isn't it? Yeah even I'm still trying to process that. I still don't know if I'm happy about it or not. I know that I still love him...but I'm not sure how much. It's just so hard ya know, I've missed him so much..." I felt a small tear trickle down my face, I promised myself I wouldn't cry for her, but him. He still hurt so badly. I was always closer to Itachi than anyone else, he was always around for me. He was always the one who would notice me in the room, the one that knew everything about me. The one I loved more than anyone and anything. He was always the one who broke my heart the most.

I sighed, "I want my big brother back."

"Well I'm right here Otouto."

My eyes widened...he had been here the whole time? I turned my head round, finding Itachi leaning against the wall looking as guiltless as ever. When did he get here! I swear if he's been listening I'll kill him! That asshole! He shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that; this is a personal and private time! Who the fuck let him in anyway?

"How much did you hear!" I snarled, giving him the darkest glare ever. Damn sometimes I wish looks could kill because then I wouldn't have to worry about the embarrassment that I now felt. I swear I'm going to rip his head off!

"Well I heard from 'hey you know Itachi's back,'" he smirked all innocently, standing up straight from the wall, "I didn't know you missed me so much Otouto."

I growled, he was not supposed to hear that! The stupid bastard!

"IT'S RUDE TO EAVESDROP ITACHI!" I yelled, getting to my feet as quickly as I could, kneeling on the floor made me feel lower than him, I wasn't quite as tall as he was yet but I had chance to catch up.

"Yes I know, but it didn't stop me did it? Besides I'm glad I did, I got to see the soft side of my baby brother," he smiled with such a devilish attitude that it made me want to rip his smug face off, that arrogant fucker! I rampaged towards him with my fists clenched in such a tense manner.

"Are you going to hit me little brother? You can if you want, I won't stop you," Itachi mentioned, steadying himself. I didn't even have to answer, like he was going to let me hit him, still it wouldn't stop me from trying. I hate him so much! I rammed my fist against his cheek, he made no attempt to dodge or even block my punch. He slipped one foot behind the other to hold his balance and stop himself from tumbling against the wall.

"Wow, you hit harder than I remember," he stated rubbing his now bruised cheek. That felt good...really good. He deserved it. I've been waiting to do that for four years and now that I've done it I feel better like he's got some sort of payback for what he did, well he deserves a lot more than one punch but I was satisfied at least for now.

Itachi straightened himself out, "do you feel better now?" He asked, all the anger drifted out of me, I guess I really needed to do that, I felt calm-ish again. I loosened my hands flexing my fingers out, at least Itachi's face wasn't as hard as the wall.

"So what are you doing here Itachi?" I asked with a more calm voice. That was a rather obvious question with a stupidly obvious answer. Well it broke the tension at least.

"Well unless you haven't noticed, our mother is lying over there in a coma and unless you don't count that as a good enough reason to be here then I'm here because I like seeing dying people because I'm a sadist and watching you pour your heart out," Itachi stated. He had reason to be here, Mikoto is his mother as well, not just mine and I had no reason to stop him from coming here. It was just my luck that he would come here at the same time as me but apart from that it was completely understandable.

Itachi made his way over to the bed and I followed silently.

"So what happened to her?" He asked, looking at me like I knew the answer, yeah I did know the answer but what was I to say. If I told him it was a suicide attempt then he would ask more questions and then it would lead up to father and then him finding out about me...father will kill me. I refrained myself from looking at him.

"Car accident," I replied miserably, it was sort of the truth, she was in a car and it did crash it was just that she crashed it on purpose on her own free will. The phone call repeated itself around my head; I could hear her sobbing voice and then the engine, the skidding and then the crash that would forever haunt me for the rest of my life.

The next thing I knew Itachi had placed his arm around my shoulders, I glanced at him and he smiled reassuringly.

"You're crying again," he pointed out, I hadn't noticed. I've cried so much today than I have done over the whole year, I wiped the tears away with my jacket sleeve. Before I had chance to do anything else he pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapping round me tightly in a comforting way. It made me feel so secure, that nothing could touch me, nothing could hurt me. He was warm and soft just like I remembered as he began ruffling my hair; it felt like I was being transported back into the past and for those short moments I was completely at bliss. I relaxed myself, he had always had his way, he always knew how to calm me down. I rested my head against his chest hearing his heart beating at a steady pace; it had always been a sound that reassured me.

I gazed upwards towards him; he had his eyes closed placidly looking completely drawn into the moment, it was the most peaceful I had seen him in years it was like he had just forgotten everything letting everything flow out just being left with utter tranquillity. He was truly stunning with nothing more the natural magnificence. That's when I saw it again, that one tear...that small glistening droplet that showed all of his humanity and emotion. I watched it dance down his beautiful refined cheeks.

I lifted my hand up to his cheek, brushing away the tear, his eyes flickered open.

"You're crying too, Itachi," I returned his calm smile just to watch him mirror the action.

"I've missed you too Otouto," he exhaled noisily holding on to me tighter. I would have happily stayed like that forever just in that perfect embrace. He missed me; his words made my heart feel so warm like it was being repaired by his love.

Sadly all good moments come to abrupt stop when someone knocks on the door. Itachi let go of me as we both turned around as Tayuya opened the door.

"Hey sorry to disturb you both but I need to give Mikoto her hourly check up," she said with a cheerful face that said 'sorry for this.'

"It's okay I was just about to go anyway," Itachi told her looking as blank as he usually did, he always hid his emotions around strangers...in fact he hid them around most people apart from me I couldn't really think of anyone he did actually show them to which gave most people the impression that he didn't actually have any and just was a cold hearted bastard which to be honest sometimes I could agree but then other times I would argue against. My brother has always been weird like that.

"So was I..." I added, Tayuya nodded after seeing him I didn't particularly want to stay here by myself.

"Well it's raining outside, Sasuke are you walking?" She asked, getting slightly concerned as she'll only tell me that I'll catch a cold which was just common sense anyway. I personally didn't mind walking in the rain that much, it helps me to think.

"No, I'm driving him back," I turned abruptly at Itachi who was not kidding. Great...this was already embarrassing enough. It would just be really awkward sitting in a small enclosed space with him; I hoped he wasn't planning on coming in with me. Father will already be annoyed enough with me never mind having Itachi dropping by just to cause even more trouble with him.

"Is this true Sasuke?" She asked seeing though she probably noticed my confused look, well he did just drop that on me. Well if I said no then she probably wouldn't let me out of this place and Itachi would most likely get into trouble because they'll think he's some sort of pedophile which makes me wonder who he's pretending to be right now. I seriously doubt he's being himself maybe just a family friend that heard about the accident. I nodded at Tayuya giving her a truthful smile lowering the mounting tension between her and Itachi.

"That's fine then, I'll probably see you next Monday then Sasuke and Mr Hiucha, I'm sure Mikoto would be glad you visited her," she added.

"I'm sure she would be," Itachi nodded courteously as he started walking to the door, I followed obediently.

I felt glad to get out of that building it always brought back horrible memories that made me feel uncomfortable.

"I meant what I said you know about driving you home, there is no way I'm going to let my little brother catch an unnecessary cold," Itachi stated pulling me towards the other door that lead to the car park. I decided not to struggle and just let him pull me towards his black Ferrari which made me wonder how much he was actually getting paid from whatever he was doing for the last four years. Well it must have been a pretty good job if he could afford a car like that.

"Nice car Itachi," I complemented. It was a truly stunning car that really associated well with Itachi himself. Sleek, black and completely beautiful.

"Thanks I thought you would like it," Itachi stated unlocking the door with the button. The lights flashed and Itachi opened the door and I did the same, the seats were a blood red that must have been custom made. I sat down; it was rather comfortable for a car well for the amount he probably paid for it this would be the least I would expect. I wanted to ask him how he could afford it but I doubt he would tell me. He probably robbed it or something illegal like that.

"No, I didn't steal the car Sasuke before you ask me a stupid question like that, if I was going to steal a car it wouldn't be as bold as this one as it would only cause trouble," Itachi stated, reading my thoughts again.

The drive back to the house was rather quiet neither of us knew what to say to each other seeing though most things had already been said in the hospital. I spent the journey looking out the window even though I could hardly see out of it anyway because of the constant rain drops that hit the window.

"Here we go Sasuke, back home. I'll see you in class tomorrow, try not to be late this time if it's possible," Itachi smirked as I opened the door.

"Whatever Itachi," I returned the smirk getting out of the car and then closing the door, I wanted to slam it just to annoy him but then he would probably kill me. I took a deep breath, I knew I had hell as soon as I stepped inside that house, I would have contemplated staying outside but it was still heavily raining and I doubted that it would stop anytime soon. So I had a choice either stay outside and most likely freeze to death or go inside and face up to whatever punishment that my father had install for me...

**A/N Thank you all people for reading and I hope you will review! Me likes reviews...a lot...it helps get rid of writers block; I must start adding Itachi's chapters in...**

**Lol I was just thinking about my top ten favourite male characters of all time (right now anyway, not to mention the hottest too...well to me anyway) I have way too much free time...**

**1) Zack Fair from Final Fantasy VII (LOVE HIM SO MUCH! Best personality ever, totally sweet)  
****2) Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto (One word: Amazing)  
****3) Itachi Uchiha from Naruto (Do I really need to say why?)  
****4) Zephyr from Resonance of Fate (Impulsive, stubborn, obnoxious, gorgeous)  
****5) Deidara from Naruto (Who **_**doesn't **_**like him?)  
****6) Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII (He was cute in Crisis Core, now hot emo)  
****7) Reno from Final Fantasy VII (He is soooo the comic relief in FFVII and has smexy voice)  
****8) Hope Estheim from Final Fantasy XIII (He is cute! He grew on me)  
****9) Axel from Kingdom Hearts (Red-headed hotness)  
****10) Akihiko Usagi from Junjou Romantica (I **_**AM **_**a yaoi fan after all)**

**Oh well there is **_**my **_**list for some odd reason...yeah Sasuke and Itachi are NOT at the top, shock horror! Well anyone who's played Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core will probably agree because Zack Fair is the most amazing character ever, as I was playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Zack was in it and I started crying as it made me think of his death, the saddest moment ever I believe...yeah Itachi's death was sad but I had to laugh...but Zack's death just makes me cry, and I don't cry very often...still Itachi and Sasuke will always be my favourite couple and hottest brothers ever! Wow most of my list is either Naruto or Final Fantasy and emo-like characters too except for Zack and Reno and possibly Axel as I don't know him very well yet...he's just HOT to look at. I personally think Deidara's pretty emo by his suicide attempt and eyeliner!**

**My author's notes never have anything to do with anything...**

**R&R**

**Update when I have 8 more reviews! (Yeah I'm slowly raising the bar)**

**Losing the game is rather annoying!**

_**BTW XxSazzyBabexX  
**__**The Lee VS Wall chapter is number 18, so you know how far away it is!**_

**THE COMIC RELIEF!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Oh my lord…I have finally updated. I am so sorry about the wait, it's just I've been so distracted and writing in Itachi's POV right now is really hard. I'm really far with Sasuke as he is easier to write (I've just written a chapter over 10,000 words long). Chapter 16 is ready…I've written all Sasuke's chapters up to 36 but I haven't written Itachi's. I thought about taking his out but some are quite important in his POV and I've already started the story and I'm proper OCD about how the story is set out. I'M SO SORRY for this really slow update. I hope the chapter is Ok the next one is really emo and contains violence so I'll hope you'll stick with me. I'll try and update faster next time!**

**Chapter 15**

**Itachi's POV**

Sasuke stood up wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve mopping away most of the recent tear marks. Naruto stood up, nearly completely in sync with Sasuke except for the bounce in his movements which made him slightly faster. I'd never seen my brother act this way in front of so many people before, it just wasn't natural for him. I know he wasn't as collected as me but crying in front of so many others…he really must have been hitting breaking point.

He waited with Naruto as the rest of the class filed themselves out of the room in a large horde eager to get home, they all seemed to get over Sasuke's _drama_ performance pretty quick as Kiba waved shouting goodbye to the pair before leaving the classroom twice as fast as when he entered. It was mainly manner that I was the one to stay behind in the classroom and wait for my class to leave before I left but somehow I felt that I needed to have a quick word with Sasuke. Hinata also waved to them before leaving; at least I knew that Sasuke had at least made some caring friends even if they were pretty one-sided towards him, although I did expect that when he was in a better mood he did treat them with a little more respect. I wish I had done with my so called friends but I had always been the kind of anti-social type.

I waited for the room to empty itself leaving only my brother and Naruto who were undeniably waiting patiently, Sasuke had most likely realized that I wanted to speak with him as I always used to when he was upset. Sasuke looked rather uncomfortable as I approached them both, Naruto looked as though he was slightly out of place and wasn't sure how to react at this point. My brother has always been hard to understand.

"Naruto, do you mind if I speak to Sasuke for a moment in private? You can wait outside if you want to see him after, I won't be long I just need a word," I spoke towards them both mainly aiming my words at Naruto as it seemed more like I was asking permission. Naruto looked reluctant to move away from Sasuke but nodded before making his way quickly out the classroom and letting the door slam on his way out. I waited for a moment making sure Naruto was definitely out of ear shot.

"Sasuke do you mind telling me what's wrong?" I asked lightly trying to keep the mood as positive as I could. Sasuke gaze followed the floorboards nervously as he shook his head, again he still didn't want to talk to me. I felt a pin prick in my heart as I remembered back to before I had left when Sasuke would come to me about everything I was never afraid to talk to me…unlike now. I sighed knowing that no matter what I could try and do right now nothing was going to get through to him. Our bond is still broken and I didn't know how long it would take to repair.

"Just as stubborn as usual Otouto..." I muttered, I still don't like being ignored. I brought my hand towards his chin, stretching out my fingers and gripping his jaw before tilting his beautiful face towards mine. As I looked into his eyes I saw pain, sadness and what worried me most was fear. I instantly felt concerned for my brothers well being as I began putting the vague pieces together.

He was definitely scared of something, that something was also upsetting him and hurting him. I couldn't place any of his friends in that position so my next thought was _home. _I had no idea what our parents were like now, I hoped dearly that they were still the same however I already knew of our fathers short temper especially towards my brother and my mothers reluctance to do anything as she too felt rather nervous when it came to Fugaku. Although I know that when I was around he wasn't too bad. Besides I couldn't be sure, I would have to find out myself. If something is bothering my little brother and if he won't tell me what it is then I swear to myself that I shall find out what it is by myself.

"You have such a pretty face Sasuke; there is no need to ruin it with tears," I smiled at him wanting to make him feel a little more comforted also giving away a little charm too as that seemed to be one of my romantic specialities according to my ex. I pulled a tissue from my pocket and gently wiped the salty tears away from his cheeks. He looked lost. I couldn't think of any other way to describe his expression. It was like every sparkle had disappeared within him as his own life had already left him and now he was just an empty body with no reason to live. This bothered me as he really showed how far gone my Sasuke now was. I used to guide him, I used to show him the right route, I used to help him along the way. Then I left him lost in a place he didn't know slowly giving up hope of ever finding his way out.

"So Sasuke, are you going to tell me what's wrong? If your scared about something you can tell me, remember I am your big brother and no length of separation can change that, I still care about you and I always have done," I spoke, pulling another smile that is only ever for him to see. I continued catching all those rogue tears, no matter how much I tried to comfort him everything just seemed to confuse him even more. But I couldn't just stop helping…

Before I could think of anything else to say Sasuke manoeuvred himself out of my grip, ignoring me completely with his eyes focusing more on the exit away from me. Knowing that what I had done for now was all I could do without overdoing it I pulled my hand away crumpling the tissue between my fingers.

"I'm sorry Itachi..." my little brother muttered while picking his rucksack off the floor and heading straight towards the door, he disregarded me once again leaving the room. I let my shoulder fall slightly loosening my posture feeling like I had dreadfully failed. It seems no matter how good people think I am, I can never get anything important right. Everything I do backfires against me. I sighed again this time heavier. I need to think of a new strategy to get through to my ever so dense little brother, not that I can blame him for his actions and feelings towards me.

I had to go meet Kakashi in the car park before I leave and then I have to meet him again at six tonight to give him that…package. I need to make sure that the Akatsuki do not get that back, I'll be the first person they'll be looking for…well I guess by now they've figured out that I've taken it, well as long as they don't know where I am then they won't find it. Still I couldn't shake the feeling that I wouldn't be here long, I know first hand that they are good and when they want something they go through violent measures to get it. Well I can handle myself; it's Sasuke that I'm more worried about…if it wasn't for him then none of this would ever have happened. Of course Sasuke doesn't know this though although it's not fully his responsibility as it was after all me that they were directly after.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts distinguishing the fact that I'll only be keeping Kakashi waiting. I scrunched up the tissue into a ball shape before elegantly tossing it into the bin. I picked up all the papers that were left on my desk before heading towards the door and leaving a dark, empty classroom. I made my way down the corridors of the school towards the car park where I knew Kakashi would be waiting for me.

The outside air was fresh; I could feel the contrast of the stuffy inside environment compared to the space out here. I looked towards my black Ferrari. I wondered why I bothered buying a car like that as it would only draw attention to me but the thought of driving round in style seemed to balance it out. Well I may as well drive a car that is worth being driven by me, I utterly refuse to drive a trash heap of a machine. I noticed Kakashi standing patiently against the bonnet of my car being careful not to lean too heavily. I moved in the direction of him, letting the breeze blow my hair about a little.

"Itachi, finally. What took you so long?" Kakashi asked straightening himself out a little, as he scratched his forehead.

"Had a little talk…well tried to have a little talk with Sasuke. He was crying in class," I answered as Kakashi's eyes widened. I narrowed my eyes to his reaction.

"He was crying?"

I felt annoyed a little that he had to ask as if he didn't believe my statement. Then again who would, if I told most people that Sasuke had cried in a public place they would automatically think that either I was insane or they had been hearing things. I nodded in response to the grey haired man as now even I could spot the sprouting concern of his face.

"That really isn't a good sign…he hasn't cried since…since that event," Kakashi started. His pauses made me feel nervous as I already guessed that what he was recalling wasn't exactly a positive memory.

"What?" I urged him, not like having only part of a story. I noticed Kakashi tense up slightly as I felt a little unease now which for me was a very unnatural feeling.

Kakashi sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets, he was obviously didn't want to tell me this experience but as it seems it's something that I have a right to know.

"Where to start…well I guess I should get right to the point. You're mother Mikoto is currently in hospital…she's in a deep coma. She's been like that for a year now…" Kakashi spoke with a sense of sorrow. He was of course a pretty good friend of our mother. I thought about what Kakashi had said, my thoughts traced back to Sasuke…maybe that's why he's so upset right now…poor kid. I wished that Kakashi would have told me sooner. It's not like he could have done, Akatsuki security is tight. Everything is just such a mess. My own mother at her deathbed at the age of forty. I never thought I would have to even think about something like this so early in life. She was always such a healthy person, never showing signs of illness ever and yet now…

"What happened?" I asked, feeling a sudden sense of guilt that maybe if I was around whatever happened to her could have been avoided somehow. I feel like I'm being haunted by the consequences of all my sins although it's not just me there hurting.

"I don't know for sure, the doctors wouldn't tell me. It was something to do with a car crash…you'll probably have to ask either your father or brother about specifics…although I wouldn't ask Sasuke too much as he did take it hard originally and I think that being reminded by you so early on might…" Kakashi stopped; I watched his face fall towards the ground.

"Might what?" I felt so stupid asking all these half questions. Kakashi didn't look he really wanted to tell me any of this. He's been watching out for Sasuke since I left, just behind the scenes.

"Might well…you already know about his _problems _right?" I nodded; I assumed he was talking about the self harming. That is definitely a problem.

"Well…I don't want to alarm you but Sasuke is capable of many things as his emotions are so unstable, after his mothers accident well…I guess that was breaking point for him. I can't blame him much, I just wish it had gone differently for him but I suppose it was fate. You know about his problems and the risk that you take…I guess you know what happens when you go all the way."

I thought for a moment, trying to process Kakashi's words.

"He…tried to kill himself?" I asked unsurely, my eyes widening in a state of shock. I never evened wanted to even think about putting those words into the same sentence.

"Yeah…he nearly managed it too. If it wasn't for Naruto I guess you would have had to attend your brother's funeral. Well that was when I decided that he wasn't going to get any better and that somehow I needed to get in touch with you. I think that you can get him out of the habit, I already know that Mikoto's not going to live for much longer and it seems there is more going on with him than he cares to admit. I don't think he'll survive the second time," Kakashi explained regretfully. I listened, not wanting to admit to myself that my own brother would try such a reckless thing. I already knew that he hurt himself but the idea that he truly would turn to suicide as an option broke my heart. I suppose there were more to those scars than I wanted to see. It seems that I owe Naruto my thanks for saving him, he's been much better for him than I'd ever been.

"Kakashi what should I do?" I felt myself nearly pleading for his help. How can I put my own brothers life on the line once again, not only did I try and protect him from the Akatsuki but it seems I have to protect him from himself too. It seems that whatever choice I make it ends up at the same road with the same ending.

"You have to become his big brother again, make him feel like he means something to you-"

"He does mean something to me!" I snapped back, feeling the protectiveness drive back into me, Sasuke means everything to me! Everything that I have ever done has been for him; there isn't anything that I would not give for him. I never stopped being his brother ever, it's not something that you can just quit doing…he may think I had done but I would never.

"Well then you need to make him realise that, he needs you so much, you were after all the only person that couldn't ever truly get through to him. Naruto's close but he just can't get deep enough. No matter how much he admits to himself that he doesn't want to be around you, deep down he wants nothing more than to be apart of your life. I've seen it in his actions and they way he talks. You mustn't give up Itachi for Sasuke's sake; it might take a little time after all Sasuke is very stubborn," he carried on.

"I shall do my best; I can't lose him for good…" I spoke, grief filling my voice.

"That's what I want to hear; now you're going to hold your head up high, forget all the things that you have done wrong and you are going to go to the hospital and visit your mother. I shall meet you when you get back and tomorrow you shall start trying to get back into Sasuke's heart and if you even think about giving up I will personally beat the shit out of you, don't underestimate me Itachi because that will be the last thing you will ever do," Kakashi threatened, pointing at me with a fierce and confident look in his eye. I smiled inwardly; Kakashi always knows what to say to me, he's been as much as a good friend to me as he is my mother always showing me the right direction.

"Thank you Kakashi, Sasuke is my number one priority now," I nodded with gratitude towards one of my only friends.

"Good to hear Itachi," he smiled folding his arms tightly across his chest, "by the way nice car, I knew it was yours from the moment I saw it as only you could afford such a car on a teachers salary not to mention that it is of your taste, expensive elegance," he patted the bonnet with a hand before standing up straight.

"I shall see you at later Itachi and I want to see some progress with your new mission," the grey haired man waved as he started walking down through the car park most likely to his own car. I nodded in return before slipping into my own car. I am to go visit my mother. I've missed her too, not as much as Sasuke of course but still I love my mother she was always sweet and caring and never raised her voice mainly because we were never bad behaved for her and even if we were she wouldn't shout it really wasn't in her gentle nature. How she fell in love my father makes me wonder, so strict and always shouting by far the opposite of Mikoto. Sometimes love takes the weirdest form.

I turned on the engine to my sleek, black car which cost me a fortune…not that I haven't got the money. I still remember the salesman's face once I told him that I wanted to by a Ferrari with cash, the poor guy nearly had a heart attack, plus I gave him a tip, a pretty decent tip. What can I say I felt sorry for the guy he looked like he was having a bad day. I do actually do some good deeds now and then, like my next good deed is to help Sasuke. I started my drive towards the hospital feeling a deep sorrow within myself that maybe I could have done something about this as maybe I should have come back sooner. I know I shouldn't keep thinking about the past as it is just as depressing as Sasuke seems to make out with his own. I think it's just the luck of the Uchiha's to have to go through hell and I'm not entirely sure if I believe in happy endings.

The ride to the hospital took a little while as it was peak timing for traffic as everyone was on their way back from work, I loved driving past other cars when their drivers looked at my car with a gawp, sometimes it felt good to feel higher than everyone else. It can make you feel powerful, I know pride is one of the seven deadly sins but I don't believe any harm can come to a little bit of boasting it's not like I'm purposely flashing my car around, I'm just driving it. I parked in the lot along with more regular cars and the slightly more expensive ones that obviously belonged to the doctors and surgeons that worked here with their higher salary.

I stepped delicately out of my car before slamming the door and locking it with the button on my key chain. I started towards the entrance, feeling an odd nervous sensation in my lower stomach, I never really liked hospitals too much, they remind me far too much of death and my life, especially with the idea of my mother being here on her death bed. Even Sasuke would have wound up here too when he decided that he wanted to take his own life. I promise myself that I will make sure that he _never _does that again. The reception area was plain and smelt strongly of disinfectant I already knew that the actual rooms would smell even worse. I ignored the scent making my way over to the wooden front desk towards a woman wearing a doctor's uniform; she had dark pink hair and very dark brown eyes. I looked towards her pocket with a nametag _Tayuya._

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" she asked, sorting out paperwork on the desk beneath her, I looked over towards her.

"Mikoto Uchiha, can you take me to her?" I asked stoically, leaning my arm onto the top of the desk, she glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm…you'll be the second visitor today, may I ask your name and relationship with the patient?" she asked. Second visitor? Kakashi…no, Fugaku…doubt it…Sasuke? Possible. I can't think of anyone else, most of her friends lived far away from here and I assumed that they would visit every so often but it's been a year.

"Sure…" I had to think for a moment if I should really give my real name…still I couldn't be entirely sure that someone here wasn't working for the Akatsuki and the idea of starting a riot here was not the best. Looks like my only option is fake, "I'm Riki Hiucha, I'm a good friend of Mikoto," I answered, I didn't like the idea of having to lie to see my own mother.

"You look rather young, how come you're visiting now, I've never seen you here before?" she asked casually although I believed it to be something a little more curious.

"I've just moved here from America and I decided that I would pay her a visit, I haven't seen her in many years," I replied without any expression staring at her prying eyes. There was some truth behind these lies.

"I guess she would be happy to see you then," all suspicion was instantly lost as she slipped round the corner of the desk and beckoned me to follow her down the corridor with her hand.

"Hey you said that there has been another visitor today, you mind me asking who it was?" I inquired, stepping my pace up so I was just slightly behind her as she led me to the room.

"I guess it'll do no harm, Sasuke Uchiha is the other visitor Mikoto's son. I presume you already know who that is and besides I think he's still here…poor kid has been through a lot," she mumbled the last part as she turned her attention fully away from me. Tayuya stopped outside a door before nodding to me that this was the one.

"I would be quiet I think he's still in here," she told me before making her way back down the corridor, she had work to do, she seemed very professional just like myself and she also sounded like she knew a lot about my little brother he was obviously a regular visitor. I stood outside the door for a moment pulling myself together for the scene that I knew was going to hurt to see. I relaxed myself before reaching for the clean door handle and pushing the door open slightly in complete silence as I didn't want to disturb Sasuke too much if he was still here. I opened just enough for me to step through silently.

Sasuke was kneeling down on the floor, his arms crossed on the edge of the bed that my mother laid lifelessly on looking paler than she had ever done in her life. She was attached to many machines that I knew were the only things keeping her alive, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. His body was tense, his head was low I could see his fingers gripping tightly to the sheets on the bed. I didn't have to see his face to know his expression right now.

"Hey you know Itachi's back...he's my new homeroom teacher, its weird isn't it? Yeah even I'm still trying to process that. I still don't know if I'm happy about it or not. I know that I still love him...but I'm not sure how much. It's just so hard ya know, I've missed him so much..." I heard him speak, small stutters in his voice as he found it hard to speak. I felt my heart skip a beat…my brother really had missed me and still loved me; to listen to my brother pour his feelings out was hard especially when his voice was filled with some much sadness. I knew my brother had more in his mind than he was letting on, I knew deep down that he really couldn't hate me, I believed so hard that he wouldn't I don't know what I would do with myself if he really did end up truly hating me, I definitely couldn't hate him back.

"I want my big brother back." He simply stated, his voice lowering, I could nearly feel the emotion falling out of his words, it broke my heart yet at the same time those words fixed it. Kakashi was right; I'm the only one that can fix his heart too. I felt mean standing here without him knowing, I wasn't _supposed _to here these words but I'm so glad that I have done.

"Well I'm right here Otouto." I spoke; Sasuke turned his head violently as I continued to keep my composure of looking guiltless and casual, leaning against the wall. I saw Sasuke's face flare up, his cheeks burning a deep red and the anger in his eyes.

"How much did you hear!" he snarled very viciously, his mood changing aggressively into something far more brutal than his soft spoken words full of deep sorrowful emotion. I could tell by his face that he wanted to rip my head off just like in his sadistic drawings of me. Still I had to keep _my_ self control.

"Well I heard from 'hey you know Itachi's back,'" I smirked, I still couldn't deny my love for teasing the poor boy, what can I say he _is _my brother. I stood up straight from the wall finishing off my sentence, "I didn't know you missed me so much Otouto."

My brother growled before yelling, "IT'S RUDE TO EAVESDROP ITACHI!" He jumped to his feet with a quick agitated spring probably to feel slightly less threatened by my overpowering and intimidating ego for making people feel very insignificant. Yet still even he couldn't deny the fact that he is still smaller than me.

"Yes I know, but it didn't stop me did it? Besides I'm glad I did, I got to see the soft side of my baby brother," I smiled, it was true I doubted that I would ever see this directed at me right now, all I got was a bunch of swear words and some very predatory growls. He clenched his fists tightly, charging at me with a dark, angry glare and ready made fists. I could easily see the tension building up inside him, I knew he had to release it, I knew that he had to get violent to even think about calming himself down.

"Are you going to hit me little brother? You can if you want, I won't stop you," I mentioned, getting myself steady, ready for his impact, I had a vague idea how hard he would hit and he wouldn't hold back. He ignored my comment, knowing that he was planning on punching me regardless if I allowed him or not. I easily saw his fist aiming for my face, I could have easily half-heartedly dodged his attack however I made no attempt to do so. I just slipped my right foot behind the other to keep my balance as he struck me right in the cheek. Hard. I felt myself fall towards the wall but I caught myself just before my back would clash with the wall.

He retreated his fist from the punch, his shoulders lowered and he took a breath. I brought my hand to my abused cheek and started rubbing it gently. I deserved that.

"Wow, you hit harder than I remember," I said, feeling a small bruise start to form on my cheek, it really has gotten stronger since I last saw him. I could see the relief in his face that he had sincerely gotten away with that without me hitting him back.

I straightened myself out, removing my hand. I knew that my cheek was going to be sore for a while but I wasn't going to show anymore weakness.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked. I could see by his face that he was calmer already; he just had to relieve the tension something of which he couldn't have done at school. He started flexing his fingers out, I bet that punch did a number to him too, my face isn't exactly soft.

"So what you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke asked now with a far soother voice.

"Well unless you haven't noticed, our mother is lying over there in a coma and unless you don't count that as a good enough reason to be here then I'm here because I like seeing dying people because I'm a sadist and watching you pour your heart out," I stated. Even Sasuke couldn't say anything to me, Mikoto is a much my mother as she is his. He had no reason to stop me as I stilled cared about her, my family is still the most important part of my life. Still it was like fate that I would choose the same time as my brother yet the chances were Sasuke spent quite a lot of time here.

I walked towards the bed that dominated the room; I heard Sasuke's footsteps behind me.

"So what happened to her?" I inquired as I turned my attention towards him; Kakashi told me that Sasuke knew more about it that I or Kakashi knew. I saw his eyes lower towards our lifeless mother along with a bite to his lip.

"Car accident," he mumbled under his breath…something about his answer didn't sound right. Like he was hiding something from me. I didn't want to push him, this subject was obviously too much for him to handle even after all this time. I watched as his eyes watered before he blinked down a set of tears, I felt an instant reaction just to hold onto him, just to comfort him. I placed my hand on his shoulder not wanting to surprise him too much. He glanced at me as I smiled reassuringly.

"You're crying again," I pointed out; I saw his hand flick towards his face and then himself to realise that he was indeed crying. His eyes darted far away from me as if in discomfiture, he raised his sleeve to his face to wipe away the tears. Then I pulled him into a hug…I couldn't help myself, I couldn't deny my soft side for him. I didn't want him to cry, I started ruffling his hair feeling the silk strands between my fingers. His hair had always been so soft, just like I remember, oh how I felt like I had just jumped back into the past when we were both so close. I closed my eyes feeling drifted fully into this moment.

I felt his shift slightly in my grip, what had I done to him? I had hurt him so badly…that I can never forgive myself for it, no matter what I put right now I still caused this is the first place. I will always have to live with guilt. My eyes felt cold, it felt something icy trickle down my cheek before feeling a soft warm touch grace my skin. I opened my eyes to see a pair of dazzling onyx eyes staring back at me.

"You're crying too, Itachi," he returned my peaceful smile as I copied his action. He is so beautiful, especially when he smiles. I felt delighted that he would try to comfort me back just like I would do to him. So maybe he does care…he's grown up so much and I'm disappointed that I missed it.

"I've missed you too Otouto," I exhaled heavily, pulling him closer to me. I didn't want to let him go, I would happily stand here like this forever with him standing next to me. Sasuke was so tranquil that I believed he could have even fallen asleep like this.

I could have killed the person who decided to knock on the door at this perfect moment. I let go of Sasuke as unwilling as I was to do so. Tayuya opened the door, her pink hair draping over her shoulders, damn her for picking such an annoying moment to disrupt me and my brother bonding.

"Hey sorry to disturb you both but I need to give Mikoto her hourly check up," she said smiling at Sasuke and ignoring me completely in the room…somehow I had this feeling that she didn't like me very much.

"It's okay I was just about to go anyway," I told her as she finally acknowledged my presence in this room.

"So was I..." Sasuke added as Tayuya nodded at him, I guessed Sasuke would now feel rather uncomfortable being here by himself now that I had been here. I had matters to attend to now anyway, I had done what I came to do and also sorted out a little apprehension between me and my brother, mind you how could we argue in the presence of our mother? She used to hate us arguing, not like we did it often but she would always be the one to sort us out. Even like this it didn't seem right to break the habit.

"Well it's raining outside, Sasuke are you walking?" She asked with a concerned tone that I did not like one bit. It was my job to be concerned for him…not hers. I internally frowned at her worry even though she was only doing her job. She was a doctor and probably didn't particularly want to see Sasuke in this place for his own health. Sasuke looked about to answer as I butted in.

"No, I'm driving him back," I answered for him as Sasuke shot a look at me just to see if I was kidding or not. Of course I wasn't. My brother looked like he was going to choke on his own words before Tayuya narrowed her eyes at his facial expression. I think she was beginning to think that I was some kind of pedophile. I hoped for a moment that Sasuke wouldn't deny me and get me into trouble. I should have probably thought about this however knowing the stubbornness of my brother he would refuse my offer and end up walking in the rain and catching a nasty cold.

"Is this true Sasuke?" The pink haired doctor asked as Sasuke looked at me for a moment before nodding; Tayuya saw this and gave him a truthful smile which made me mentally sigh in relief. I had already acquired enough enemies.

"That's fine then, I'll probably see you next Monday then Sasuke and Mr Hiucha, I'm sure Mikoto would be glad you visited her," she added finally giving me a decent look that didn't say dissatisfaction.

"I'm sure she would be," I nodded courteously walking towards the open door with Sasuke right on my tail thankfully.

How I was pleased to get out of there. Hospitals aren't exactly my favourite place; I've never really been in for my own health for anything that serious. It's never nice to see a loved one in hospital especially when it's severe and I hope dearly that Sasuke doesn't end up in one with something life-threatening. Although knowing Sasuke that hope was a little farfetched as he's always either hurting himself or getting himself into some kind of violence. Another reason why I'm going to have been far more protective over him.

"I meant what I said you know about driving you home, there is no way I'm going to let my little brother catch an unnecessary cold," I stated making sure that Sasuke wasn't going to try and slide himself out of it as I knew he was as he was heading towards the other door that _didn't _lead straight to the parking lot, I pulled him towards the other door.

I dragged him nicely towards my car as I saw his eyes widen at my very expensive car.

"Nice car Itachi," he complimented as I let go of him, trusting him not to go running off. I smirked to myself, as I felt slightly proud that Sasuke actually liked something of mine. I'm glad he's not legally old enough to drive.

"Thanks I thought you would like it," I stated unlocking the door letting the lights flash before opening the car door to the driver's seat. Sasuke did the same with the passenger door and slipping himself inside onto my custom made red leather seats. I sat down in front of the wheel, admiring how good Sasuke looked sitting in my car. Hey I would love to drive him to school one day…that would feel nice. I noticed a small smirk his face as he obviously thought of something rather amusing. He didn't think I stole this car, did he?

"No, I didn't steal the car Sasuke before you ask me a stupid question like that, if I was going to steal a car it wouldn't be as bold as this one as it would only cause trouble," I stated as his eyes filled up with surprise, looks like I really can read him like a book.

The drive back to my parents house was quiet…Sasuke looked deep in thought and I didn't think it was right to disturb him, I still bet he had a lot of things on his mind right now and dealing with me was most likely one of them. He spent the journey looking out the window watching the raindrops patter against the glass. How amazing he looked when he was concentrating.

"Here we go Sasuke, back home. I'll see you in class tomorrow, try not to be late this time if it's possible," I smirked wanting to end the day on a light note, I was teaching my own brother I bet it must be just as weird for him as me. I wonder what it'll be like once we get onto sex education…

Itachi…mind out the gutter.

"Whatever Itachi," Sasuke smirked back; I saw that cocky little bugger expression reappearing in his face once again as it made me smile to myself. He left the car, nearly slamming the door but last minute deciding against the idea.

At least I was going to see him again tomorrow; I knew already I was looking forward to this. However I needed to think about other issues, I have Kakashi visiting at six and I must sort out this matter. Great…I watched Sasuke walk towards the house before driving off down the road.

**A/N Thank you everyone who has been patient with me, I'm not giving up with this fic, I promise! I love all you reviewers who give me inspiration.**

**I'll update after 8 reviews…as the chapter is ready it shouldn't take too long. I still promise ItaSasu eventually, the chapter I have just written has some romance coming along…and I know this is really slow but it shall get better.**

**Also I have a small problem…I've forgotten what the Akatsuki package is…if anyone has any good ideas about what it is and does please message me! I need help! This sets a little plotline for later. I can't guarantee that I'll think of something.**

**Another thing, I've just started another fic, I'm not sure how it's going yet but I'm going to put the prologue up. It's a little vague but if people are interested it is going to an ItaSasu (from the beginning) and it's going to be a little like has anyone seen or heard of the TV series 'Supernatural' well it's gonna be vaguely like that (not including characters from the series) it's gonna include many of the characters, it'll be horror, supernatural, romance, comedy, angst a bit of action. Basically everything. It's gonna be pretty sexual I guess too.**

**It's called: Shadow of the Sharingan**

**Look it up if you're interested :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Well here's my next update, I know it's been a little while, not as long as last time though…I should hopefully start updating more regularly soon…I hope. Anyway for any squeamish people this chapter does contain a bit of violence (I'd say a bit compared to things I've seen O.o) as child/teen abuse, sorry to anyone who does like Sasuke getting hurt but if you're like me then you find it very…erm well…I think you get my drift you sadistic people. Although it's shame the same cannot be said for Itachi, I hate him getting hurt ): I tried to keep it at a minimum…okay maybe not, I wanted to get a tiny bit more creative from the regular punch and kicks. So I hope you enjoy I guess (:**

**Chapter 16**

**Sasuke's POV**

It took me a few seconds to decide as I listened to Itachi drive away, I guessed even he wasn't in the mood for facing up to our father today. Although our father does like _him._ At least being inside I'll have my room meaning I'll have somewhere to attempt to sleep tonight. Father will most likely be waiting for me as soon as I step inside but then I might be able to get to my room and my room does have a lock on it. But still I can't slip past _him_. I might as well get it over and done with today instead of waiting because he'll only get angrier and then the punishment _will _get worse. I sighed again; I shouldn't have to make decisions like this. I started making my way up the drive taking as much time as I could refraining from getting near the house for the longest time possible as my subconscious was clearly telling me not to go inside, not that had so much of a choice.

I reached for the door and opened it with utter reluctance, my father hardly ever locked it nowadays but no one else knew that and it wasn't exactly that we had expensive stuff hidden round the house, my father isn't _that _stupid as he hides most of the money and valuable belongings in safes located in a few areas of the building, besides father spends all his money on alcohol and most likely drugs too (not that I have any proof of that one but I personally believe it). I got a grip over myself as I pushed the door open hearing my heartbeat rapidly speeding up. I was so scared. I could feel the blood rushing through my fingers and hearing my heartbeat loudly in my ears becoming more like a fierce drumbeat. The house was silent, which was never a good sign. He would usually have the television on and he would just plainly ignore me coming into the house, but if it was off…then he was _waiting _for me to come home. I wished so hard at this moment that I could just shut the door and leave, to have somewhere else to go. But that was a mere hope. I closed the door behind me hearing the lock click back into the slot. Someone stirred in the lounge. I had to go past the lounge to get to the stairs so there was no chance of avoiding him even if I tried. I counted down from three in my head knowing that I would hear his voice in a few seconds shouting for me.

"SASUKE GET IN THE LOUNGE NOW!" I heard _him _roar. He sounded seriously frustrated; I had to ball my hands into fists to stop them from shaking to try and concentrate on my legs as they had frozen up. I dropped my rucksack on the floor I knew I would come back for it later or at least tomorrow morning so I could pick it up before I left. I quickly pulled my I-pod out of it and slipped it into my pocket seeing though I already knew that music would be the only way I'll be able to calm myself down later on. I steadied myself and reluctantly made my way into the lounge. I couldn't make myself look intimidated because that only made it more fun for him as I had learnt that out the hard way. As he still had family pride, the Uchiha name still meant a lot to him even though apparently I'm not _worthy _enough to be apart of this family yet he wouldn't deny my name.

Father was standing behind the sofa with his arms folded furiously; he had the nastiest scowl on his face that I had seen ever, it was so feral that it would have better belonged to a ferocious predator. Clenched teeth were barred and he was breathing heavily like a bull that was about to run riot. He was going to go berserk and all I could do was let him. I stood still like a statue in the doorway waiting for him to make his move. I kept my face blank to hide any signs of fear I was feeling which was a lot even for me. It made me wonder how Itachi could do it, always able to hide his emotions whenever he wanted to.

"What is this I hear about you getting into a fight today huh!" He snarled with a deep menacing voice that sent shivers down my spine. I had to keep it together for my sake no matter how much my body wanted to panic and fall to the floor. He slammed his hand down on the end table near the sofa, knocking off a beer glass which subsequently shattered against the wooden floor making me flinch slightly. The noise echoed through the room making me suddenly think of him hitting me that hard, although the sound didn't faze him at all. I grabbed hold of the hem of my jacket pulling on it to try and keep myself from freaking out. It was surprising to see the likeness between him and a wild animal; he was just as dangerous and fierce, I would actually feel safer around a mountain lion than him.

"Is it true? TALK TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He barked with such a sharp edge that it hurt my ears to listen. I shivered slightly. I wished I didn't have to answer and I definitely couldn't lie because that would just make things get even worse. I just wanted to disappear into thin air or at least for him to disappear; he was the monster in my closet the creature in my worst nightmare. One of the only people in the world that should never be associated with something like that yet he still was. He never used to be like this when Itachi was around, yeah he always had his temper but he would never turn it into violence towards his family he would just take it out on the furniture. Itachi was always his favourite, he was always so proud of him; he was his one true joy the only thing he really ever cared about. He was his first born son, his legacy. I on the other had been a mistake, I was never supposed to have happened, I just got in the way of everything and that was what he hated about me the most. I am something for him to blame his problems on, I am his personal target for him to beat at his own free will and all I can do is accept it or face another round.

"Yes father," I answered quietly showing my submissiveness. I felt angry at myself for giving in so easily but I was too scared that he would hit me even more than he was already planning. I never liked not having control of my own pain. He stormed over towards me and I stepped back slightly trying to keep the distance between us both for as long as I possibly could.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING INTO FIGHTS YOU PATHETIC BRAT!" He bellowed forcing me to recoil towards the wall for some sort of protection. I felt my breaths getting more unsteady by the second and turning more into abrupt gasps. I pressed my back up against the wall as he charged at me smashing his hands against the wall besides my head. The wall cracked and flakes of plaster fell to the floor like snow. His face now inches away from mine; he grabbed hold of my hair and began pulling it ferociously backwards forcing my head further against the wall making me look him directly in the face. I couldn't stop myself from shaking against his grip as it got tighter and tighter.

"ANSWER ME!" He barked ragging my hair making me cry out, this he seemed to like as he smiled all too inwardly to himself. I didn't want to try and pull him off myself in fear that he would tear a mass of my hair out.

"I'm sorry father...I didn't mean too," I stuttered trying to ignore the pain as his wrapped his fingers around my black locks and tugged against them like they were some dog toy. It hurt so much. He didn't seem happy with the answer as he used the other hand to slap me across the face with sheer force doing his best to scratch me at the same time.

"Well you should have thought about that you useless piece of crap!" He spat his words out, "you need to be punished!"

Those words struck me like lightning as he grabbed hold of my hand, the one with the broken knuckles, I yelled in pain and he noticed this. He looked down at my hand and compressed his grip tighter making fiery tears sting at the back of my eyes.

"DID YOU GET THIS DURING YOUR FIGHT!" He shouted the question, as I shook my head looking towards the floor holding back the tears that'll only make him want to hurt me even more. I couldn't help but wish that Itachi was here, to take me away from this just for him to hold onto me and tell me that everything was going to be okay and that he would sort everything out.

"YOU LIAR!" He screamed; tearing at my hand, dragging me towards the table in the kitchen with so much force that I nearly stumbled. I had to concentrate hard just to keep my feet on the ground which was unbelievably hard to do with him constantly ragging my hand pressuring my broken knuckles harshly. I didn't want to be dragged.

"I'm not lying!" I shouted, instantly regretting my decision, I wasn't lying but there was no way that he would actually believe me. This just made him get even more furious as he yanked me into the kitchen, I had no strength to even try pulling back, I could hardly even stand straight. He opened a draw in the kitchen which I recognized to be the tool draw; this made my heart skip a beat as I wondered what he was going to do to me. I was too afraid to do anything; I couldn't make a sound it felt like all the air had just been viciously sucked from my lungs. I gasped as he pulled out a hammer, still with his iron grip fastened me which he now moved further up my arm. He forced my arm against the hard wood of the table, had me pinned against the timber as I was hit with the sudden reality of what he was planning on doing. My arm laid out straight, a perfect target.

_Now_ I was struggling against his grip, but attempts were futile, my back restrained against the table and my fathers knee. Every single breath I took came out so short and raspy that I thought that I may have stopped breathing at any second; it made me feel like my lungs were on fire from the utter lack of oxygen. My heart beating so loud that I could clearly hear it in my head drowning out the sounds of every other object in the room. He raised the hammer above his head.

"This is your punishment!" Like that made it sound any better than it actually was, I tensed the muscles down my arm, I couldn't watch as he brought the hammer down with all the force in his limb.

My breath hitched as the pain filled my hand and I heard the bone-cracking sound that ringed through my ears like an alarm. I felt the sharp part of the hammer scrape at my skin, I nearly screamed as needle like feeling pressured against my flesh, it hurt so much, now I felt the tears running freely down my face as I lost more feeling in my legs. He swung down again this time at my wrist; I looked away at the last minute feeling another snap and then the blood-curdling noise that made me feel faint. I felt the blood pouring from the newly opened wounds on my over-heated skin. I couldn't feel my fingers at all; I knew that the adrenaline was holding back most of the pain I should have been feeling at this point.

"NOW YOU CAN'T GO PUNCHING ANYBODY ELSE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

I heard him put the hammer on the table while he let go of my arm for me to quickly draw it towards myself before he decided to change his mind. My legs gave in and I crumpled onto my knees holding my injured arm close to myself.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU CRYBABY! IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT OUR LITTLE INCIDENT I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" I heard my father scream at me as he walked out of the kitchen back to the lounge where I heard him finally putting the television on. He had no remorse from what he had just done, to him this was nothing, he probably wanted to do more but then would have realized that if someone did find out he would get in serious trouble. I sat there for a moment trying to get over the shock so that I could finally stand up again. I looked down at my arm seeing it covered in blood, the skin ripped where the hammer had hit, even the bone was misshapen under my skin so badly that it was beginning to stick out; it made me feel so sick and lightheaded that it was nearly impossible to believe that it was reality. I tried to move my fingers but it hurt too much sending sparks of pain down my hand. At least it was over...

I used my other hand to grab hold of the table to pull myself to my feet; it took me a few seconds to get my balance back feeling the blood dripping from my fingertips. I noticed the blood stained table and the red soaked hammer, my eyes widened as I quickly grabbed hold of the table again for support. So much blood...I ambled towards the stairs leaving a trail of my red liquid all the way up the set of steps and to my room. I was already squeezing my arm tightly trying to slow down the blood flow to my lower wrist and hand. I used my foot to push open the door and I sauntered forwards quickly shutting the door behind myself and then locking it. I pushed my back against the door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor with my legs sprawled in front of me.

I couldn't help but sit there and let myself cry, why did he have to treat me like this? The pain in my wrist and hand now burning like a fire, I unwrapped what was left of the bandage round my hand to reveal so much more blood. I know I was used to seeing so much but when I hadn't caused it, it felt so different. I wanted to sit there and let myself bleed to death in misery but the promise I made to Naruto made me see sense, I wasn't going to take the easy way out for a change. I took another deep breath beginning to slow everything down and rose to my feet with as little elegance as humanly possible. Luckily for myself I had a bathroom attached to my bedroom; I made my way over to it, the white room. It reminded me of the hospital, that time when I had tried to kill myself, just after my mother had her attempt that was when I copied seeings as it looked like a rather good idea at the time.

I looked at myself in the mirror seeing the faint scratch marks on my cheek from where he hit me, they weren't serious and hardly noticeable which was lucky for me, it was just slightly sore. I looked like I was dead, eye-liner running down my face as black tears of fear, the dark shadows under my eyes that were just from the lack of sleep from my anxiousness and my hair dishevelled messily all over the place. I was such a mess that I didn't even seem fit to be alive at all as I looked like something straight out of a horror movie still with all the death make-up on. I turned my attention to my bleeding wounds and held them above my sink as I turned on the cold water tap and began rinsing them off seeing the damage underneath which made me want to heave. I was glad that the coldness of the water numbed the pain for a few seconds. I opened the cabinet and took out a roll of bandages, I knew it wouldn't help too much but it would stop the bleeding at least for a while. I began wrapping it up biting down on my lip to try and forget about the sting. Using pain to drown out other pain seemed rather ironic but it worked.

There was no way I would be able use my wrist or hand for a while and I doubted that it would go unnoticed for very long. I took a deep breath having finally getting my heartbeat under better control. It was at times like this that I wished that I could go back in time and be that little kid again. I didn't want to clean up the mess I made with my blood besides I really didn't have the energy to do it. I just wanted to go to bed even though it was needless to say that it wasn't likely I would fall asleep. I heard the phone ring from downstairs as I exited the bathroom and I wondered if father was going to answer it, he did after the fifth ring. Lazy bastard. I wonder who would actually call him anyway maybe it was one of his so called friends asking if he was coming to the pub today which I hoped it was that way he wouldn't be in the house.

I picked up what small energy I had left and dragged myself over to my bed, I sat down on the soft mattress with as much elegance as an elephant. I pulled out my I-pod from my pocket putting in my earphones with my good hand and picked out some relaxing music that would help to calm me down. I laid down on my bed, pulling my legs close to my chest wishing I was anywhere but here, I was so scared in my own home, this isn't the life I should be living. Yet it still was and no matter what I thought about it there was no way it was going to change anytime soon. I had to accept that no matter how hard it was to do. Why can't Itachi be here with me? I would give anything to have him by my side right now, just for someone to hold on to, someone to hold me back. I let the music play so I could no longer hear anything around me and I just drifted off into a sort of day-dreaming state.

What felt like minutes later I felt my phone start vibrating pulling me out of my day-dream state and back into the horrors of reality. I groaned as I pulled my phone out of my trouser pocket, it was Naruto calling. I sighed as I held the phone up to my ear quickly pulling out one of my headphones and sitting up.

"Hey teme I'm outside! It's 8:30 in the morning already!" He shouted down the phone. Huh? How did that happen? I looked towards the clock on my bed-side table, Naruto was right, how can I have missed the time like that? I'm such a fool.

"Sorry Naruto...rough night," I replied noticing that my voice hadn't fully come to yet, I looked at my other hand to find the bandages soaked with speckles of blood, luckily it wasn't so bad it was just rather a small patch which meant it wouldn't kill me...unfortunately.

"Sounds like it; do you want me to wait for you?" Naruto asked realizing his sudden mistake.

"If you don't mind, I just need to get changed," I said miserably standing up. I wasn't going to wear the same clothes as I did yesterday even I'll admit that to be gross even so because I kinda slept in them even though I wasn't technically 'sleeping'.

"What! You're not even dressed! Have you only just gotten up?" Naruto yelled at me down the phone in a sort of surprised manner he was much more like a parent than any of my actually ones. I wished he didn't do that right now, I was just not in the mood. I already knew that getting dressed with one hand was going to be a rather difficult task already without Naruto yelling at me to hurry up and pressuring me.

"Yes Naruto, will you please stop yelling I have a headache," I sighed, this wasn't a lie, I did have a headache which most likely came from the amount of blood I lost yesterday which I really did not want to think about, I was going to be worn-out out for the rest of the day and I already knew it.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I added looking at my wardrobe.

"Okay I'll wait!" I clicked the end call button. I wondered how Naruto could always be so happy no matter what happened to him, it seems like nothing can ever get to him somehow I envied that, I wished that I could be like him but even if I tried something would still get to me, I was supposed to be a Uchiha, perfect at hiding my emotions but was I? Hell no, I sucked.

It took me a few minutes longer than I expected to get changed putting on another pair of skinny jeans that had silver studs running down the legs and changing my T-shirt to a black long sleeved one with a picture of an angel skeleton covered in blood (ironic huh?) on the front, I put on another jacket that had a flamed pattern running up the arms. I cleaned my face off and re-did the eyeliner quickly to hide the shadows under my eyes which had drastically deepened from last night. After I had finished I made my way downstairs as quickly and as quietly as I could so that I didn't disturb a certain someone in case he was still awake.

I opened my front door making sure that I picked up my rucksack on the way out and trying my best not to use my hand, I was going to hide my injury the best I could. I saw Naruto sprint towards me as I exited the house.

"Hey! Wow you were right you do look a mess, what happened to you? Was it something to do with you crying yesterday?" Naruto asked me looking me over most likely for any new injuries. Luckily for me my hand was bandaged yesterday so he wouldn't notice the difference. He was pretty quick on the draw when it came to the 'crying in front of everyone' incident that just stomped my dignity into the ground like compost.

"Did your father do that to you?" Naruto pointed at my cheek and I recalled him slapping me, making sure that he scratched me with his nails. Naruto knew quiet a lot about my father anyway so I didn't mind telling him about that but I really didn't want to go into detail about the hammer...

"Yeah, he got kinda angry at me for being a few minutes late and he slapped me, no big deal really," I smiled reassuringly trying to get Naruto off my back, I knew this was one of the subjects which he liked to know as much information as he could about. Yet it was something I preferred keeping to myself, besides if he finds out that I've told Naruto he won't hold back on me and that is positive.

"Are you sure? It looks like he did a lot more than that, you look like you've just been through a lawnmower, without all the missing pieces of course," Naruto described, thanks Naruto you just made me feel much better, feel the sarcasm. Well when your father starts hitting you with a hammer then you can tell me I look a mess, seriously he'll never understand it's just not in his mental capacity to understand that sort of pain.

"Yeah I'm fine, just stop worrying about me, I just want to get to school on time," I sighed looking at my feet.

"Okay but if something's up I want you to tell me! I am your best friend after all!" Naruto beamed resting his arm over my shoulders and I was planning on walking as far away as possible from him, that dobe...

**A/N I hope that wasn't too bad, to think in reality that probably would have been far more painful however if Sasuke just squirmed in pain (FOETAL POSITION) then there would be no story, besides compared to the shit in the anime this is probably nothing, I believe Sasuke to be a little masochist (especially in this) and can obviously take a hit pretty well. Although I think I have some more in stall for Sasuke…*insert evil laugh* for any sadistic fans.**

**I know this is like one of the epically slowest stories ever but I still promise ItaSasu, I just want to make it realistic and to keep that ever so fragile brotherly relationship for a long as I can, sorry for the wait, but I hope you awesome readers will stick me otherwise I'll never get to eth romance and that would be a bummer. BTW this fic is going to have mainly fluffy romance as it fits with the storyline as I think if Itachi went all violent bondage in the leathers with the toys and chains (I bet you can picture that now) then Sasuke would probably get very freaked.**

**You know the drill, I think I like the idea of 10 reviews, as it's a double figured number as I'm sure all you lovely readers out there will spend one little minute telling me what you think, thanks to everyone who has done so far, I truly appreciate it. ^^**

**About my other fanfic which I've just started with the prologue, I will probably write the first chapter and then see how it goes, if no one is interested then I shall stop, so if anyone wants me to continue then you better read, you won't know if you like it or not unless you give it a try :) Besides it'll be a change from this emoness although the other one isn't exactly happy bunnies in fact it could be classed as even darker…never mind. **

_**XxSazzyBabexX **_**Hehe I've used the word predicament 3 times…although no one has actually said it verbally, now I need to use inconspicuous…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Okay, sorry about the stupidly long wait once again, this chapter I found was really hard to write, Itachi's POV isn't half as easy as Sasuke's. Sorry about the even stupider long wait for the romance, I'm finally getting there, it WILL happen. This chapter is really short (under 3000 words which is really odd for me) as I couldn't think of anything else to put and I wanted to update, next chapter is far better. Still I have an idea for the 'package' however it may change. Hope you enjoy this rather boring (in my opinion) chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

**Itachi's POV**

I drove back to my apartment in near silence, thinking profoundly on my little brother and how apprehensive he looked getting out of the car, he was seriously beginning to worry me. I wish I knew what was going on in my little brothers head. Still there isn't exactly much chance of him telling me for a while; he obviously doesn't trust me enough. I hope he's okay though. It still surprised me a little how much that he really got to me especially living my life when I don't care about nearly everything but something about him just makes me want to care, I believe it to be my brotherly instincts to want to protect him however how can I not say that it is clearly more than that. He has grown a lot since we've been apart and it's been a while that we actually acted like brothers, that part had been cut off for so long that now it doesn't seem as wrong that I could possibly have some kind of sensual liking in the kid. I can't deny that he is rather might I say…cute.

I pulled into the curve, parking my car in between two others who most likely lived in the same apartment as well. I lived in one of those more expensive type accommodations as again I wasn't the type to live in cheap areas although I never really liked the idea of a house maybe because there would be too much space and that I would be a little further from some kind of civilization. I know that I'm not the sociable type but I don't like the idea of being completely alone either not that I was planning on for much longer. Yes, I had been thinking about a way I can get Sasuke to move in with me after all I love having him around even if he does act like a little brat sometimes. He can be great company; still I didn't particularly want to move back in with my _parent. _Father would just go back to his normal self around me, telling me what to do and setting me high standards…I have had enough of that, I know living with Sasuke would be different, he always used to accept me for who I am not what I was supposed to be, the Prodigy.

Maybe I might be able to persuade father to let him live with me for a while, I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much as I would be the one asking and I'm sure he wouldn't think twice about getting rid of him for a while…Sasuke isn't exactly the easiest kid to bring up. Not that I wouldn't mind giving it a try in fact I would be more than willing. Well whatever father's doing right now he's obviously doing it wrong as Sasuke is not doing so well. I got out of my car and closed the door behind me being as gentle as I could not to damage the very expensive machine. I bought the apartment on the fourth floor (for some odd reason) I think it might have been because it was high up and I liked the view and the fact that I knew that a good view would be one of the first things that Sasuke would go for through his artistic sense and the fact that he always found certain views very relaxing. I already have a room that would be perfect for him…if I can manage to get him here. I tend to like planning ahead. Well I don't see the problem in doing so.

I'm not sure what it is but I've kinda liked the idea of taking care of someone, I don't mean as in an old person or something like that but just well…Sasuke is the easiest way to put it. He's a teenager and still needs taking care of and I really like the idea of doing it maybe because I never really felt the feeling fully before, not that I would ever plan on having children or anything like that, it never really interested me but Sasuke…well that would feel nice. I made quick run of the stairs, standing outside my apartment door pulling out the keys from my pocket and using them to unlock the door. I pushed the entrance open to reveal my rather plain home. I had only moved in two days ago and had to buy all new furniture and basics although most of the bigger furniture was already here, I just needed to finishing unpacking all the basics.

The accommodation was fairly large might I say, three beds, two bath with a large lounge and kitchen all on one floor. I liked my space, it was entirely different to sharing a small room like I had done in the Akatsuki as they were pretty cheap when it came to lodgings not that I complained as I was sharing with my then current boyfriend. I was glad that the walls were soundproof though if you get my drift, Deidara tended to moan very loudly. Still it was rather refreshing to now have breathing space and that I had the freedom to do what I wanted with this place which was a far added bonus. Still I hope that I will have this place shared as I knew eventually it would get very boring…no annoyances or conversations…it would be far too quiet. The blonde was very annoying always going on about his clay models which he loved to stuff with explosives he was and probably still is a pyromaniac after all.

I spent the rest of the evening clearing up and waiting for Kakashi to arrive so I could finally get the package out of the way just in case I do ever get found. That way it wouldn't be traced to me and Kakashi is far more than reliable enough to keep it safe. After all it can cause so much havoc judging by what it does or so called can do. While I was working there at the Akatsuki, Madara had explained to me what _it _was; as that was his mission he gave to me and Deidara, to retrieve this _package. _We eventually located it and got what we wanted having to _slaughter _many of the _scientists _protecting it. That wasn't so fun might I say as most of them were entirely innocent but given the circumstances I was still in I had no choice although Deidara was more than willing trying out his new clay bombs. Said retrieval object suddenly became Madara's most prized possession; still I wondered why he was _reluctant _to use it…maybe it could go wrong. I knew there was a reason but he wouldn't tell me why I suppose even _I _wasn't trusted enough to know that information. Well it's too late for him now as it is in my possession safe from his hands. Especially when it came to find out his plan, the evil son-of-a-bitch I swear I'm going to be the one to murder the bastard one day. I held the coffee in my hand, sitting comfortably on the sofa in utter silence. I still wished that I could have seen Madara's face once he had found out that his little possession had been stolen, it must have been priceless.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard knocking on the front door, which was far more than likely to be Kakashi waiting on the other side. I looked at my watch…fifteen minutes late…figures. I laid the cup on the small end table next to the sofa not risking taking it with me. This is Kakashi we're talking about, always fashionably late which made me wonder why the hell he was working in a school which is supposed to be punctual job as he is giving an impression to kids. I took a deep breath before heading towards the door and opening it slightly just to check if it was Kakashi on the other side, never can be too careful. Especially in my position.

"Still a little paranoid are we Itachi?" He smirked under his mask, I frowned. Kakashi still had his immature side; I assumed it was because he had been working with kids for too long. I pulled the door open fully letting Kakashi take a large step forward into my latest home.

"Hmm nice place you got, it makes my place look like a cheap shack, I hope you're not planning on keeping all of this space to yourself," Kakashi added, as he simply had already figured out my plan.

"No," I merely stated before quickly closing the door behind him as the grey haired man skimmed the room with his eyes taking in most detail. He quickly found his way over to my black leather sofa.

"I presume that you have already got a room for Sasuke, if you can manage to get him to move in with you that is, as you'll have to convince him just as much as your father, not that it would be such a hard job once you get to know him better," he spoke stalking over to the couch and crash landing onto the cushion making himself at home. Rude bastard.

I shook my head; I couldn't be rude as Kakashi is going to be doing me a big favour that could seriously put his life at risk. I stood myself in front of his lazed form along the sofa, keeping my expression formal and honest. I would have offered him a drink if he hadn't been so informal, not that I was exactly expecting it from him, in any case he's not a Uchiha.  
"So what is it that you want to give me?" He asked, scooting round slightly into a more comfortable and suitable position.

"Give me a moment," I looked at him momentarily before heading away from the lounge and into my bedroom. My bedroom is the largest as I automatically picked it for its size, seeings though I could easily fit a king-sized bed into the room and along with other furniture. I had already hid the item in the room, I decided to use plain sight a little more knowing that the psychology of people would look for the most suitable hiding place, which would be in the safe underneath the desk although I actually kept nothing too valuable inside. I glanced at the bookshelf before taking a large black book of the shelf, letting it slide into my hand. The book looked like any normal book except for the fact that inside it wasn't a book at all but more a box. I felt a little proud of myself thinking up this idea as I opened the book to find a cut out opening that had a small black box in the centre which was perfectly to size of the opening. I took the box out; the item in question was only small but was equally dangerous as something far bigger than it. I wasn't keen on the idea of telling Kakashi exactly what was in the box as knowledge is dangerous.

I wondered how many people would try and get their hands on this if they knew it existed. I held the box firmly in my hand before replacing the _book _back on the shelf and returning to the lounge where Kakashi was still sluggishly spread across the sofa, I always though that Kakashi was the type to _have _manners. Perhaps I was mistaken. Kakashi took notice of my return as I sat on the armchair opposite to the sofa.

"So that's it then?" He asked taking note of the small rectangular box in my hand, his eyes now showing eagerness and slight curiosity. I nodded, holding the box out in front of me just out of Kakashi's current reach, I had to make things cleat first.

"I was expecting something bigger…it's not some kind of bomb I presume," he asked looking vaguely worried that it could be something that could create an explosion like me ex's artwork.

"No…the effects of this apparently last longer," I stated making the grey-haired man tilt his head in small confusion. I was being very vague.

"Right…am I allowed to know what's in it?" He asked.

"Not that I don't believe that you can't keep a secret but I would think it's better that you don't, as I trust you not to open it even if the curiosity becomes overwhelming," I spoke calmly as Kakashi nodded at my words, it wasn't like him to doubt me as I still thought of his safety as being kept in the dark was far the best idea when it came to something like this. Besides I had never seen the effects of this, only heard about it so even then my answer would be unclear. "Keep it as inconspicuous as you can, and if anyone finds out, play dumb pretend you don't know what they're talking about and make sure that you hide it somewhere safe, we better hope that the Akatsuki don't find out it's whereabouts. They will stop at nothing to get something they want and Kakashi…I'm sorry I had to bring you into this but you are the only one I can rely on right now," I sighed the apology, I would have let it myself but the risk is far too much.

"Well it's either me or you…and you have far more to live for right now than I do and I don't have the right to take you away from Sasuke besides as you've explained you'll be the first place they will look," he spoke positively. I handed the black box to him as he took it and slipped it straight into his pocket.

"I'll hide it as soon as I get back, you can count on that."

I nodded, fully confident in Kakashi's words. Now all I had to do is be as subtle as possible with my life, hopefully it'll work but I hope I can keep it up, Madara will refuse to give up for as long as he lives and I can't put my little brothers life at risk once again.

**A/N Well there it is, feel free to guess what the 'package' is…you might get it. It's NOT a bomb just in case anyone wasn't paying much attention. Next chapter Lee VS wall! **

**10 reviews = next update :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Look I updated so fast, well I got like 15 reviews so quick that I decided that I would update seeings though chapter is already complete and well yeah…I hope this chapter lives up to expectation of comedy although there is more serious stuff at the end. This is quite a long chapter (over 8000 words) and I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Lee VS Wall (I just thought it was something I could just imagine him doing somehow)**

**Chapter 18**

**Sasuke's POV**

It took about ten minutes to walk to school, Naruto kept talking about random stuff to me and for a change I was listening, at least he was a good distraction to take my mind away from last night. I picked out that most of his conversation of course was about ramen which evidently was making himself feel hungry. I took a wild guess that he had instant ramen for breakfast too as usual; it's a wonder that he can eat so much and still be as slim as he is then again Naruto never sits still. After a constant ten minutes of Naruto babbling about how much he was going to eat we finally got to the school where Gaara, Kiba and Hinata were already waiting for us.

They all said hi as we walked up and I just nodded at them. I really didn't want to talk much I just wanted to get through the day without any trouble and somehow I felt that I didn't really need to add to that list. In fact now that that I thought about it, I wanted to see Itachi; I really wanted to see him.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the group and started hugging them wildly. You had to admire Naruto's constant cheerfulness which sometimes surprised me why he was even friends with me. I am nothing like him at all in fact we are mere opposites. But sometimes they say that opposites attract, when I say that I don't mean in the fancy way because I definitely don't fancy Naruto at all. Also I somewhat doubted that Naruto was attracted to males either but yet again he was another that I had never really seen take much interest in girls. I knew that Naruto did like Sakura at one point but he surely got over that one in a hurry. Hey if I was him I would have done exactly the same even though there would be no way in hell I would find that pink-haired crazed bitch attractive as well as her thick-skulled dim-witted blondie friend/enemy. Well if I was a girl I would have so slapped both of them but my pride as a male is way too high to be going round slapping the mere consciousness out of the horrid likes of fangirls.

"Hey Naruto, I'm just going to go see Hiucha sensei for a moment, I need to talk to him about something," I said, Naruto looked at me suspiciously deciding not to ask any questions and then just nodded returning his attention to Kiba who was showing him his new toy...dog toy. It squeaks.

I made my way over to the school building opening the double doors and walking down the corridor to find room 203, my homeroom. The school corridor was quiet, all the students favoured waiting outside for as long as they could rather being stuffed up in this place. Well at least I wasn't in the youngest year anymore, seriously being a freshman sucks all the seniors are fucking assholes (well Temari is nice but she was a junior last year.) To be completely honest I never had much trouble seeing though I had fangirls in ALL years but Naruto on the other hand had quite a lot of trouble because he was always the sort of pick-on-able type. He never let it get to him which was good but sometimes I just thought he was too dense to even realize they were even talking about him. At least being in this year cuts down on that particular subject.

I knocked on the door I really had to be careful when it came to actions that involved my hands because I didn't want to use my injured one by mistake. I listened for a moment as I heard a shout to come in. I closed my eyes for a second trying to think about what I was going to say or do, nothing came to mind. I just wanted to be with him, just for a moment. I needed some sort of comfort, something that Naruto couldn't give me, I needed my big brother.

I opened the door slowly trying not to disturb him; Itachi was standing by the desk sorting out his papers laying them in an OCD way so they were perfectly in line and neat just like he kept his room at home. It's still the exact same way he left it, father and mother wanted to keep it that way just in case he ever came back. He looked at me as I stepped in, his facial expression instantly deepening into a concerned frown. I still couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in my stomach that I kept on getting everytime I was in view of Itachi, it was especially worse when I was _alone _with him.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked as I paced towards him with fast steps before wrapping my arms around his torso; he looked shocked for a moment as I felt him tense up within my grip and then he wrapped his own arms around me pulling me closer towards him. I just wanted to be with him, I instantly felt better breathing in his scent, he was always like my Guardian Angel when I was little except he was real. I was certain now that I did after all need him even if just for random occasions.

"Otouto do you want to tell me what happened? We have a few minutes," Itachi asked me calmly, I didn't want to talk I just wanted to hold on to him like he was my lifeline, well right now he really did feel like my lifeline. I shook my head.

"Fine, but I'll want to talk with you later okay," Itachi stated, this was not a question and I knew that yet still I didn't want to tell him the truth, it was hard enough for me to tell Naruto and I still don't think I've pulled up enough courage to explain everything again, it's just far too painful.

We stood there for a few minutes until the bell went and I finally let go of him feeling slightly better than when I came in. I sighed deeply letting out all the stress I was feeling and I smiled at him before taking my seat; I decided that I was going to be as good as I can without my bi-polar kicking in and making me (well helping) do something stupid. Itachi went back to laying his papers out as I watched with slight bewilderment, the serious look on his face as he concentrated, it was something that I kinda liked...I mean really liked. He just moved so elegantly with nothing but pure grace. It was like every move he made was professional and he had rehearsed it so many times before. He was a piece of art in himself even I had some idea what was under those clothes more than anyone else.

Before I could get any deeper into thoughts Naruto and the group made their way into the classroom making as much noise by any means possible. Naruto was already laughing like a maniac as he made his way to his seat and sitting himself down as clumsily as ever.

"Hey teme so what's the 411?" He asked leaning forward on the desk so he could see me clearly, I rolled my eyes, dobe. I purposely ignored his question and within a few seconds his mind was on something else, sometimes I was glad of his rather short attention span. Anyway since when does he start using rapper talk? Naruto always seems to surprise me with something stupid every day.

It didn't take long for the whole class to come in and settle down. Sakura and Ino didn't come up to me for a change which I was happy about, I was most likely giving off a murderous vibe today that would have said something like come anywhere near me and I _will _kill you no matter what. Forget my pride I will do what I was thinking about before, slapping all sense out of your boy filled brains. Two days in a row and Gaara is still in class, whoa this was new. Well this did mean that the class would be quieter than usual. Itachi waited silently for a few moments for the class to quieten themselves down which didn't seem to take so much time. Neji wasn't in. This did not surprise me in the slightest, the stupid stuck-up twat.

"Okay now that you've all settled down we can get started on today's first lesson which is art," Itachi stated looking as emotionless as ever. This was his usual visible side that everyone who didn't know him well enough saw. Hey I forgot I had art first, this still is top of my list of favourite lessons. It was the only one that you could get your true feelings out without having to write anything so it didn't look so obvious. Everyone see's different things in art, one person's views are different to another that is what makes it so original. Itachi looked at me with a hinted smile most likely knowing that this was my most favourite of subjects seeing though it came rather naturally to me.

"Today we will be using the first letter of our name and then decorating it with patterns, pictures and colours associated with ourselves, for example N for Naruto, he could make the letter bold just like his personality and colour it orange to show his happiness and his general bright personality and then possibly add a little more to make it personalized so it would mean something to him personally and that people can guess his personality by the art he produced," Itachi explained, he had a pretty alright understanding over art which was rather surprising as it made me think if he knew someone during his time away that was into art. Or maybe he just researched it. Everyone seemed to understand where he was coming from as I saw everyone nodding to his order. I had a small problem seeing though I'm right handed dammit...I can't exactly use that hand why didn't use my other hand to punch the fucking wall that way that one would be broken. I am such an idiot sometimes. I can't draw with my left hand; if I start using my left it will be obvious that my other hand is completely smashed. I could try and use my right hand...

At least I could move my fingers now but it hurt a lot so I already knew I was going to struggle. Itachi started handing out white paper and the class started getting to work quickly.

"I hear you're good at art Sasuke," I looked up towards Itachi as he handed me a piece. I nodded awkwardly realising that whatever I was going to do today was _not _going to be my best. He already knew I was alright at drawing seeing though he took an unauthorized peek inside my sketchbook full of Itachi death pictures. Looks like I won't be adding to that book for a while.

"I'm expecting some good work from you," Itachi stated making me feel even worse now that he had dropped high standards on top of my head. Now I'm definitely going to have to try with my right hand even if it kills me. I nodded unsurely at Itachi who made his way back to the desk which seemed to be the place he liked spending most of his time.

"I'm gonna use Hiucha sensei's idea! A big orange N for my awesome name!" Naruto beamed as he looked at me with wide eyes, "so what are you gonna do Sasuke? Something EMO as usual...most likely!"

I looked down at the blank paper and for a change I really didn't know what to do, I had no choice but to do something simple because there was no way in hell I would be able to do anything to complex with my hand like this. Maybe I could come up with an excuse.

"Dammit I forgot my pencil," I cussed (terrible excuse, I couldn't think of anything better) just as Naruto smirked shooting his hand out in front of me holding a bright orange pencil from his set, this one must have been new seeings though it didn't have teeth marks all over it.

"Here you can borrow mine, don't worry I haven't chewed it and neither has Kiba. I know how much you like art and I had a feeling that you would forget your pencil one day so I saved one especially for you," Naruto seemed rather pleased with himself as he just put me back to square one. Well that sucks again. I took the pencil off him with my left hand as he turned his attention back to his sheet.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with!" He smiled, another that expects so much from my artwork. Sometimes being good is not helpful.

I sighed swapping the pencil into my other hand and struggling to grip it as I felt sharp sparks of pain jolt through my nerves making me wince slightly. I clenched my teeth and wrapped my fingers round the pencil trying not to think about the stinging sensation that was like a million sharp pins being stabbed into my skin. I lowered the pencil tip to the paper and tried drawing the letter 'S' which was so hard as I couldn't keep my hand still as it was shaking uncontrollably. There was no way I could do this properly. I put the pencil down on the table letting my fingers rest.

"I can't think of anything right now..." I mumbled letting the pain in my lower arm ease itself.

"Whoa! Seriously Sasuke? You are always the one that comes up with the ideas!" Naruto instantly looked shocked at my comment. He was right I was always the one to help him out on his work, the problem right now was that I can't physically draw not that I haven't got any ideas because to be honest I have many ideas I just can't get them onto paper.

"Well Naruto it had to happen sometime, just give me a few minutes I might think of something," I smiled reassuringly trying to get Naruto off my case again. He just nodded as he badly started drawing out his N shape I wanted so badly to snatch that pencil out of his hand and draw the letter properly, it always bugs me when he doesn't do it right, he's holding the pencil too high up it makes the lines all wobbly and jeez I am such a perfectionist when it comes to this crap.

I sat back on my chair looking at everyone else in the room as I spotted Lee moving towards Sakura...

"Hey Sakura can I see your work?" Lee asked hopefully only to find her to ball her hands into fists and tell him to get lost. He completely ignored her.

"I like the colour red you've used," Lee smiled pointing at her work.

"Are you colourblind Lee? That's pink!" Sakura bellowed making Shikamaru jump as he woke up from Sakura's monster voice. I noticed Itachi smirking to himself again looking at his ever-so-important nails again.

"Sakura was does colourblind mean...?" Lee asked scratching his chin trying to figure out the word, yes he was stupider than Naruto which was a challenge but Lee seemed to do it with ease everyone else in here sounded like a genius when they were around Lee.

"Look it up in the dictionary dipshit!" Sakura yelled, still not getting Itachi's attention to actually look up and see what was actually going on. Lee looked rather hurt by her comment that I thought for a moment that he would start balling tears which I personally couldn't say anything about right now because I would seem such a hypocrite.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend I will protect you forever!" Lee smugly (not!) fitted in there punching the air looking as proud as ever. It was at least once a week he would ask this question only to get pummelled in the face by Sakura's man punch, I swear she is a transsexual. Isn't obvious that's she's male, we all know you can't naturally have pink hair, it's obviously a wig and she's just so butch and I swear she has a deep voice and have you seen her? Short and stubby with man arms and a gigantic forehead. I saw Sakura sweat drop as she crumpled the paper between her fingers. Seriously though if I was the one standing and asking her out this would have been a completely different matter. Of course not even in her dreams dream will I ever ask her out even if the fate of the world depended on it.

"Lee how many times do I have to tell you that I DO NOT want to go out with you now get lost!" Sakura shouted in such a robotic tone that it became creepy.

"How can I get lost I know where I am, I'm in school," Lee obviously didn't get the hint he was just asking for this punch that was most likely coming his way in a matter of seconds. Sakura looked like she was about to burst out screaming pathetically. Lee is a nice guy, yes he has no future hope in life and he has terribly poor looks. Yet still that's most likely the best _she _is ever gonna get in life.

"Do you know what if you want to do something helpful how about you learn how to walk through that wall over there!" Sakura shouted pointing towards the wall at the back of the classroom which had Kakashi's class directly on the other side.

Lee saluted her, "anything for you my love."

He is soooo thick that's it's unbelievable, the rest of the class heard this as I heard Naruto beginning to snigger besides me distracted from his work. Itachi heard too but by the look of things decided not to get involved, I guessed he was kinda wary of Lee now thanks to his big hug yesterday with lots of spandex love.

Lee made his way over to the wall and began walking towards it, I thought maybe he may have had the basic human survival instincts and would have stopped before he actually hit the cold hard plaster but of course I was proved completely wrong as he head-butted the wall which knocked him back slightly. He rubbed his forehead and pointed at the wall.

"A failure huh? You won't get me this time wall; I will learn your secret and walk through you!"

"Hey I know the secret; it's called a door and it opens when you want to walk through!" Naruto shouted making the class snicker and Itachi rolled his eyes with no amusement whatsoever. He was the kinda guy that didn't really care and just wanted to leave everyone to get on with whatever they were doing as long as it didn't involve him. It kinda made sense as he always used to be centre of attention and I knew pretty well that he didn't like it very much, so sitting on the sidelines makes sense for him to do now when he doesn't have to be in the limelight.

"What did you say Naruto?" Lee asked now with a small bruise forming on his forehead.

"Nothing Lee, you carry on! Let that wall know whose boss!" Naruto bellowed for Lee to nod and prepare himself for another round with the wall.

Like the last time he hit his forehead hard against the walls frame knocking him backwards. Seriously he had no brain cells to spare and each collision with the poor wall was killing hundreds more of the endangered species. Then again it wasn't like he had many to start with seeing though he does believe that he can manage to walk through a wall. Well it is distracting attention and I do have to admit it is rather humorous, Lee is so gullible.

It took another five attempts for Lee to finally walk through the wall (kidding!) I would love to say that Lee came to his senses and stopped but sadly he kept carrying on, it took five more attempts for Kakashi to make his way into the classroom to ask what all the noise was.

"What the hell is going on in here, is something hitting the wall because all we can hear is a thump, thump, thump coming from the back of the classroom," Kakashi asked scratching the back of his head looking at Itachi.

"It's not something, it's Lee. He believes that he has the capabilities to walk through a wall," Itachi explained, Kakashi looked close to smirking as he looked up at Lee smashing his face against the concrete only to tell it 'you won this round.'

"Well aren't you going to do anything about it?" Yep I was right I heard hilarity in his voice as he refrained himself from looking at the sadistic pleasure that everyone apart from Itachi was finding funny in this boring classroom. Itachi frowned deeply at Kakashi.

"He hugged you didn't he?" Kakashi sighed knowing that Itachi was NOT going to do anything about this silly situation. Itachi gave a small nod as he turned his attention to Naruto for some odd reason.

"Naruto could you stop Lee for me?" He asked, why the fuck did he ask Naruto? Well Lee does seem to believe Naruto at a lot of things. It would be said that if Naruto told Lee to jump off a cliff and fly, Lee would most certainly do so without asking any questions.

"With pleasure sensei," Naruto clasped his hands together and smirked evilly with a dark smug face which was really creepy because the blonde idiot never looks like this.

"Lee if you run really fast you'll go through it!" Naruto boomed getting hold of Lee's attention as Lee saluted Naruto.

"Yes! Okay youthful Naruto, wall I will prove you wrong now!" The bushy-browed idiot pointed at the wall, of course the wall felt very intimidated by the retard in the tight clothing. Lee walked backwards until he got himself a fair distance from the wall, everyone was silent and waiting. He bolted directly at the wall, full speed ahead not worrying about the consequences that he just didn't know about. He hit the wall with such intensity that it actually shuddered as Lee went cross-eyed as his cheek mashed against the wall and squashed with force. He fell backwards with a loud thump as everyone erupted with a cheered laughter. Lee lay unconscious on the floor twitching.

"Problem solved sensei!" Naruto folded his arms trying to make himself look cool, epic fail at that.

"Well at least that stops the banging in my room, oh by the way Shizune gave a message for me, she wants to see Sasuke at break today," Kakashi added as he left the classroom to go back to his. Shizune wanted to see me?

"Right Naruto, Sasuke can you take Lee to the nurse's office we can't just leave him in here, it will look bad on my reputation, besides he probably gave himself a concussion," Itachi ordered.

"Why me?" I asked as a sudden burst before I realized that I had just spoken out loud. Naruto looked okay with the idea; he'll be missing some of the lesson...wait that meant I will be too.

"Because I said so and Shizune wants to see you anyway, better now than at break don't you think?" He added self-righteously. Yes he is still a bastard.

I stood up with Naruto and made my way over to the Lee who was currently drooling on the carpet...gross.

"Okay Sasuke you grab his feet and I'll grab his hands and if you say I'm gay with Lee I'll kill you!" Naruto said, crouching down clutching Lee's hand as I did the same with his feet, erw this is so degrading. I only held one of his feet because I could still get away without using my other hand because Naruto does know about the broken knuckles so I can still use that as an excuse for heavier things. Naruto began dragging him out the classroom; Itachi gave me an evil smile as I left the room leaving more of my pride on the floor.

"Okay let's just drag him!" Naruto smiled dropping Lee's hands letting his propped up head smack against the floor. I grimaced no wonder he's so stupid. The blonde made his way over to Lee's other foot as we began dragging him in the direction of the nurse's office Naruto purposely trying to smack Lee's head against everything and anything that we possible went past. Naruto really does have his sadistic moments.

"OMG my youthful son!" I and Naruto instantly turned round to see Gai running down the corridor towards us. Damn that green spandex is so obvious. Gai stopped just before he tripped over Lee's knocked out form on the floor. Naruto giggled mischievously.

"What happened to him?" The other spandex guy asked looking worried.

"He tried to walk through a wall," Naruto replied bluntly, for a moment I thought Gai's pride had been hurt because Lee was trying to do the impossible and made himself look like a fool.

"Did he do it?" Gai asked eagerly, right...now I see where Lee gets it from. Creepy. Sometimes I think these people need to be checked for any sign of intelligence at all. They are just generally dim-witted.

"Of course he didn't!" Naruto said looking rather taken back from Gai's stupidity. I rolled my eyes I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Gai his son was born without a workable brain and that it's probably an hereditary problem so you should go get checked out for being just as brainless.

"We must train harder, he will walk through walls! Oh I see you've started training strengthening your arm muscles, my son is even helping you when he's unconscious, I shall see you youthful boys for the dodge ball tournament! To the toilets!" AWAY! Gai shot a glance towards the ceiling with that annoying sparkle tooth as he began jogging towards the girl's bathroom...idiot. Naruto sweat dropped even more and I just sighed at the complete idiocy and dismal situation we were just in.

We went back to the dragging of Lee towards the office. Naruto knocked her door and a few seconds later she answered as her attention altered towards Lee on the floor looking as dazed as ever.

"What happened to him," she folded her arms sternly.

"Lee thought he could walk through walls," Naruto boasted seconds away from laughter again.

"Bring him in then," she ordered taking a step back into her office as she and Naruto pulled Lee up onto the bed. She quickly checked him over saying that he'll just have to sleep it off. Then Lee went into embarrassing himself for the moment as he started making some really odd noises...pleasure noises. I heard the words: Sakura...please...harder. That's then when Naruto and Shizune bolted away from the bed looking squeamish as a small tent began to pull itself up out of the spandex. I cringed I least I wasn't near that thing, a small wet stain began to appear at the crotch area of his bodysuit as he started bucking his hips to the air as he started humping nothing picturing the pink-haired butch.

"Man that is gross...that is something I never wanted to see in my life..." Naruto shivered as I nodded in agreement quickly motioning myself away from that embarrassing sight. Lee made be stupid but like any typical male his age still wants to fuck everything that vaguely resembles a female...well maybe not with me. I definitely don't like girls (I blame fangirls for putting me off) but I'm still uncertain about boys though.

"Okay Naruto I am finished with your help, you may go back to class, can you give a message to your sensei saying that I will be needing to see him as soon as possible. Actually if you can try and get him to come over in a few minutes," Shizune explained to Naruto, he nodded. She wanted to see Itachi too? Why would she need to see us both? Unless...no she can't have come to _that_ conclusion. It still crossed my mind though, but still I don't understand how she could have come to that conclusion I don't remember saying anything or doing anything that would give that away. Naruto made his way out the office as I stood still waiting for her to tell me what to do.

"Sasuke can you come with me into the back room where my proper office is, I need to speak to you," she said rather than asked. I could hear the seriousness in her voice and it made me feel nervous. I nodded knowing I have no choice in the matter really. She opened the door for me as I stood in the small room attached to the office that only could fit a small wood desk and three chairs, one on one side and then two other. She closed the door behind me for privacy which was instant proof that this was important and confidential.

"Sasuke I think there is something you're not telling me," she said, my heart momentarily stopped...what was she talking about? I felt myself tense up as I tried to comprehend what she had just said. Besides I don't have to tell her everything about my life so why was she hinting me to tell her something that was most likely none of her business.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied trying to keep myself calm, I wanted more details before I say something that I'll regret she could just be tricking me into saying something she has no idea about just cause she has a hunch. She paced herself directly in front of me.

"I called your father yesterday," she sighed, what did she know? What did he say! I closed my eyes; this can't be happening why can't people mind their own business? Oh yeah, know I remember hearing the phone ringing yesterday...that must have been her. I never heard the conversation but I bet he sounded all nice and caring on the phone like he always does. Everyone thinks he's a great person on the outside and everyone feels sorry for him, he has a wife in a coma, a son that left and the other who is a little asshole. Yeah to all his friends I am known as a 'bad boy' that is always getting myself into all sorts of trouble and tormenting my father being badly behaved, what a load of bullshit that's all I got to say about that.

"What did you ask?" I enquired quickly in defensive of my personal life. She had no right to call my father; it has nothing to do with her! Why does my life seem to interest people so much? I'm not so fucking special! _Calm yourself down Sasuke, don't want to get violent right now, it'll only make matters worse._

I sighed keeping my frustration under control.

"I know it seems rude to do but I was rather worried seeing though you seemed to be shouting the name Itachi a lot in your sleep, so I called your father to ask him if he knew who Itachi was," she explained sitting on the front half of her desk. S-she asked about _him. _What did he say to her? Itachi has nothing to do with her! What did she think seriously that Itachi was some sort of pedophile that scarred me for life? This isn't fair...my life is not a book!

"What did he say?" I growled deeply, this is not fair! I dug my fingernails into the palm of my left hand trying to relieve myself of the tension. I narrowed my eyes glancing at her holding back my screaming emotions. I trusted her not to go looking into things, that I would tell her if I wanted her to know, Itachi has nothing to do with her and never will.

"It turns out that this Itachi person is your older brother who left four years ago, this makes sense to why you refrain from talking about him," she smiled softly as an attempt to try and calm me down even though it was so much as a fail.

"Your point is..." I mumbled profoundly with a dark edged tone. I hate people that pry into other people's lives; they need to keep their nose out of things. I didn't understand where this was going, so what she found out I have a brother, big deal! There isn't much she can do with that piece of information and there was no point in calling me in here just to state the fucking obvious.

_No Shizune I never realized I had an older brother that was living in my house for eleven years; this is such a big shock to me..._

"My point is Sasuke is that I have reason to believe that your homeroom teacher is none other than Itachi Uchiha," Shizune stated. I took a fleeting look at her with an attached scowl, what gave her that idea?

"Who told you that?" I snapped. Father doesn't know that he's working here so it can't be him unless someone has told him but then he would have mentioned it when I got home and he never did, Fugaku is always happy to boast about his first son.

"No one but judging by your defensiveness over the subject it does give it a look of truth and by the way he acts around you, all protective and worried. When he brought you in here yesterday his face, no teacher on their first day has that kind of concern for their students, and when I mentioned him to you, the way your face lit up. There is no point in denying it, have you looked at yourself recently your resemblance is striking," Shizune made her point, she had gotten all that, she seriously knew what she was talking about and she was more than right, I can't deny it...Itachi and I do look alike and it's those type of genetics that I can't change. I never really thought about how I acted around him or when someone was talking about him just small subtle hints made it so obvious to her that her intuition was completely correct.

"I..." I looked towards the floor, what could I say...? I knew it wouldn't take long for someone to figure it out, why did he come back? He's putting me through all this stress all over again I don't want to be interrogated by my school nurse about my big brother it is not my preferred subject for some sort of conversation, he is personal. He means more to me than I care to admit or even want to admit.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked quietly, what happens if she does say something, rumours spread quick around the school and as Itachi said himself if the wrong people get hold of this information then he'll have to leave again and I don't think I'll be able to handle the heartbreak twice. I slowly turned my gaze towards her, hopeful of her next answer that could change my life again.

"So you admit it to be true?" Shizune asked seeming oddly proud about herself, I admitted failure there was no way I could hide it from her and well it's probably for the best anyway before I get too attached to him again. Everything is against me right now, the whole fucking world seems to hate me so much, I wish I knew why it's like I'm not allowed to live a happy normal life and this place is just trying to get rid of me but even then I can't manage it. Life hates me.

"Admit what to be true?" I turned instantly; he is always so quiet I can never hear him moving. He stood at the doorway looking as intrigued as ever with his arms crossed in a sophisticated manner that at the same time made him look so relaxed. It still amazes me how stealthy he actually is. Shizune jumped slightly as she too didn't hear him come in.

"Oh, you came...Itachi," she lowered her voice for the last word but still enough for him to hear, I watched his facial expression turn into somewhat mild shock as his eyes widened ever-so slightly with the raising of one eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" Itachi asked directly wanting nothing but a straight answer, I could tell he was quite angry as I just wanted the floor to eat me. Shizune's gaze drifted towards me along with Itachi's I didn't want to look at his face.

"Sasuke?" Itachi enquired with a much softer voice than when he was talking to Shizune however it was still hinting with some kind of fury that pricked the back of my ears.

"I...I'm sorry, she figured it out," I felt as if three tonnes of pressure had just dropped on top of me as my feet felt heavier on the ground. I wanted just to walk out of the room...walk out the school and just keep walking. I don't care where I'd go, anywhere is better than here with this existence.

"You're sorry, for what?" Itachi's voice was soothing as all the fiery emotion quickly drained from his tone so all that was left was his peacefulness. I was sorry for everything, for pushing him away in the first place, for getting in the way of his life, for just being born in the first place. All I seem to do is ruin his life and I'm sick of it. I wanted to say my life had gotten better since he left but I really couldn't it seems that I need him more than he needs me. I just mess up everyone's life.

"I'm sorry for everything, I don't deserve you. You may as well leave now before I screw up more of your life," it hurt so much to say that, I was so close to tears again that they were already burning my eyes. I didn't want to be in this room anymore, I just wanted to leave. I want to leave this life behind literally. I don't want be Sasuke Uchiha anymore, it's a dead end and a broken cause. I made my way to the doorway not looking at either person in the room in fear that I will start crying. I reached for the door handle but before I could touch it I felt a hand pull on my forearm.

"Sasuke, none of this was ever your fault, please don't blame yourself. It breaks my heart. You have never ever screwed up my life so never think that because if anything I was the one to mess up yours," I twisted myself around to see Itachi looking upset I could tell that he was holding back most of the emotion because we were still around someone else. I noticed that Shizune had gotten really quiet.

"Maybe you two should sit down," Shizune advised as we both looked at her, she too looked distressed maybe she realized what she had done was a mere mistake. She pointed towards the two chairs and Itachi began pulling me towards one of the chairs before I could leave the room. He made sure I sat down before he sat on the other. He sat forward with his fingers intertwined with one another in complete concentration. Shizune took her seat on the other side of the desk.

"I apologize for this, I should not have got involved but I can tell you I had Sasuke's best interest at heart, I promise you I will not tell anyone about this 'connection' you can count on that," Shizune smiled trying to relieve the mounding stress in the room that was becoming an awkward environment indeed. I felt the lower half of my right hand starting to sting again, great news I must have been clenching it into a fist again. I looked down at it seeing a trickle of red liquid seeping through the bandage. This is all I need.

"Thank you Shizune I trust your word, this must not leave the room," Itachi nodded firmly with a small sense of gratitude. I hoped that she would keep her word but there was no reason for her not to, it was still student confidentiality even though if Tsunade found out there would be chance that she could lose her job.

"So you two really are brothers, well you just made my day more interesting indeed...and I was beginning to think that you were rather cute Itachi, it is okay if I call you by your real name isn't it?" Shizune asked hoping that she hadn't just overstepped her mark. I personally couldn't see any reason wrong with it. It is his name after all; nothing that personal and I bet he likes it better than his alias.

"That is fine, but I am curious what made you change your mind about me then?" Itachi asked more than curiously, yes he too loved himself and finding out that someone doesn't like him anymore makes him want to find out why because I know it hurts his feelings. Yes Itachi you are no longer the man of my dreams.

"Well I just found out that you're the older brother to one of my students, and Sasuke is a mischievous, reckless and foolish kid so I'm guessing that he may have got some of his traits from you," Shizune joked as Itachi grimaced.

"I can swear to you that this is just coincidence, I can assure you that I did not teach him any of those qualities well maybe being rather mischievous he may have gotten that from me but I am definitely not reckless nor foolish," Itachi stated trying to make himself look better. Shizune laughed.

"Yes I can truly see the resemblance between you both, I am happy that you told me even if it meant I had to bring it up first. At least now if you need to talk to me about anything I know your little secret," she grinned the room felt more comfortable now seeing though me and Itachi don't have to hide our brotherly relationship from her.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? You've gotten awfully quiet," Itachi asked with anxiety, I turned towards him and nodded with a false smile I couldn't get rid of the pain that filled my facial expression. I saw him frown I could feel more warm blood trickling down my arm and I couldn't help but to grab hold of my arm with my other hand. Itachi's eyes followed my movement.

"You're bleeding," Itachi pointed out jumping from his seat his eyes widening as he looked towards my hand. Shizune stood making her way around the desk towards me. More unwanted attention that I could do better without. I hid my hand away from the both.

"It's okay it's nothing," I declared covering it with my other hand.

"Do you want me to have another look at it?" Shizune enquired kneeling down in front of me, I shook my head, "No I'm fine it's just hurting a bit that's all."

"I think that is a good idea Shizune," Itachi of course was on her side, I didn't want the questions I'd rather sit here – no I would rather just leave and go back to class. It just had to hurt so much, it just had to start bleeding right now. I stand by my conclusion that the world hates me. This was only going to turn into 20Q and that is my least favourite game ever.

"No, just leave me alone!" I retorted, Shizune backed away slightly but Itachi didn't.

"What are you hiding? Don't make me hold you down Otouto," he remarked sternly with such intensity. I frowned I've had enough of him telling me what to do, I'm not just some kid anymore, I'm not the eleven-year-old brother he left behind.

"Sasuke, hold out your hand now," Itachi didn't have to shout to demand me to do something no matter how much I didn't want to believe it, he is still stronger meaning he could easily over-power me. Likewise even though I am fifteen I still have no choice but to take orders because I know I'm still not an adult yet and knowing Itachi's words he won't refrain himself from holding me down. Still I hated him ordering me about.

"Itachi please!" I was nearly begging, he wasn't having it though as he just folded his arms even tighter together giving me his famous Uchiha glare.

"I'm not asking you little brother, I'm telling you."

There was no way I could beat that, damn you Itachi. I half-heartedly held out my right arm seeing Itachi nod with satisfaction that he once again beat me. Shizune gripped my hand making me wince as she took that into account.

"This is bleeding quite a lot for just those small cuts that you had yesterday Sasuke, did something else happen since then?" She asked before removing the bandages. I stayed still and quiet seeings though I had no idea how to reply to her question without giving too much away. She found the end of the bandage as I held my breath trying not gasp in pain. I looked at Itachi standing by my side whose attention was solely on my arm.

"My gosh Sasuke what happened!" Shizune gasped, Itachi's eye broadened with what I could see was some form of minor terror. I sat silently unable to speak I couldn't tell them the truth but then if I told them I did it they'll end up calling a mental hospital because this has gone way too far.

"Sasuke did you do this?" Shizune asked her voice complete with sheer shock; I was not surprised at this at all. I didn't want to look at the damage done to my arm it had caused enough of a shock to myself when it happened never mind to be reminded of that incident that only happened yesterday. Neither of them are to know of _that _truth of course she knew that he hit me a few times but only as insignificant damage, not this. _This_ is serious. Again Itachi, if he finds out there is no telling how he will react it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest that he would kill the bastard or completely ignore me but I wouldn't want for him to get into trouble for my sake. He has so much more to live for than I do.

What was I to say? Itachi's face dropped into a deep anguish as the possibilities of trying to get myself out of the situation slimmed.

"My...I...I did it, to myself," I stated with so much a dread in my voice, accusing myself is so much less trouble than telling the truth which probably wouldn't be believed anyway and that would be more than the last straw for him. Sometimes it's better to lie even if it's just going to keep the problem going it's much better than it getting any worse than it already is. I'll only have to put up with it for another three years and then I'm free and I'm getting the hell out of that house and as far away from him as possible. If I live that long...

"You've broken your wrist severely and nearly crushed most of the bone in your hand, not to mention the deep lacerations across your hand that are bleeding rapidly, Sasuke this is really serious," she carried on, I don't understand the psychology she's trying to perform on me, is she trying to make me feel bad? She's just making me feel even worse.

"I know..." I added to her explanation of injury that meant nothing to me except for the fact that I was in for a lot of shit now. Maybe I should have just let myself bleed to death even though I may end up bleeding to death now that may be helpful.

"Sasuke, why?" Itachi was now kneeling by my side, his gaze trying to fixate on my eyes. I can't lie to him, it's impossible. The road to depression was coming round again seeings though I was already walking on it. Itachi's words seemed to be chasing me further down it tempting me to just run and now I wished that I was the one to create those injuries at least that way it would be all my doing, my free will.

"I...I don't know what to say," I know I said what I was thinking but it was the only answer I could give even though it was completely rubbish. I felt so low; my head was killing me again striking me with various dizzy spells every few seconds. I guessed this was a consequence of having a blood drenched arm that is still continuing to stream.

"You need to get this sorted out at a hospital immediately, I'll have to take you," Shizune notified, I looked up at her instantly.

"No, I'll go," Itachi interrupted her idea standing up.

"But Itachi-" she carried on only to be interrupted by him again.

"You have duties to the school, Lee is still in the other room, you are more needed than me, I can get Kakashi to look after my class besides Sasuke is my brother he is my responsibility, always has been and always will be," Itachi explained, he wasn't taking no for an answer I could see the determination in his eyes he was not easily persuaded, he'd always been headstrong and I doubt that anyone could ever change that in him.

"Okay, you better go see Kakashi quickly, I'll just wrap up the injury to lesser the blood flow," Shizune side-stepped towards her desk draw while Itachi simply nodded and was out of the office faster than I could blink.

Shizune wasted no time getting my nice bloody arm resealed with many layers of bandage cutting of the circulation which I did indeed know was the trick but still it made it go rather numb. Itachi was back within a few seconds ready to drag me to the dreaded place. I'll probably see Tayuya, she won't be happy to see me in need of medical attention again. This is going to go well...

**A/N Well I hope that was good and hopefully it did make you laugh at least once at some point. (I hope so otherwise I failed) Now Shizune knows about their 'secret' will this be a good thing or a bad thing? Who else going to find out? When will Sasuke finally admit to Itachi that he is being abused by his own father? Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**I will try and update as soon as possible but it probably won't be as quick as this as I have lots of exams for the next two weeks (not that I'll be revising for…me study…ha!) So if it takes forever to update don't blame me but feel free to PM me to say hurry up. Though the next two chapters are complete which is good news and now I have my own goddamn laptop to use (which is finally starting to like me…yeah I've been kinda paranoid as I always pick up viruses and crap so I just use someone else's computer to update, technology hates me dearly)**

**Once again 10 reviews till update! (Reviews will make me update faster now)**

**I've also started replying back to reviews so if you want to ask any questions or even want any spoilers (for the impatient people) then feel free to message, I like to see people get involved especially how the 'what's inside the box' has a lot of people thinking! Most are extremely close!**

**THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Well this is the next chapter, not as funny as Sasuke's view, Itachi isn't as immature. Likewise I'm trying to update as regularly as I can now and well hope you enjoy :) -/ \- **

**Chapter 19**

**Itachi's POV**

Kakashi left soon after that wanting to get back and conceal a certain object away from any criminal hands. The night was quiet; I finished any paperwork that I had to do, mainly about my first day as I'll most likely have to report to Tsunade later on. The day went better than I planned especially after Tsunade telling me that the class was a handful as they truly weren't. Not that I can actually judge them on the first day, as really only Sasuke caused me most trouble and that was nothing to with the class at all and well Neji wasn't exactly as good as he made out to be. It's a good job I'm a teacher otherwise I would have beaten him up myself after him trying to start a fight with my Sasuke. That would have gotten me fired and possibly arrested, Neji seems like the type to press charges although judging by the class everyone would deny all claims and that Neji started it which in truth he actually did.

Though that reminds me, I get to see my little bro again, I'm so looking forward to seeing Sasuke once more, I know I only saw him yesterday but it feels so much longer and we still have so much more to catch up on furthermore hopefully he'll be a lot calmer than yesterday as he acted like an emotional wreck. I assume he's fully over the preliminary shock completely now as it didn't really take us long to get used to one another again, maybe the bond isn't a broken as I thought; not that it's truly perfect either. Still there is something to work on.

I left the house at about half seven knowing it'll take about half an hour to get down there by car. I had to be earlier then the students (unlike Kakashi) so I could set up and give a _good _impression (again unlike Kakashi). Punctuality is everything to Uchiha's; well it's supposed to be…I better start teaching Sasuke that again. I had no doubt that Kakashi had done what he was supposed to do as now I could finally put it to the back of my mind and start thinking about my new job. Somehow I never really saw myself as a teacher but alas here I am, I seemed to be surprising myself a lot right now. It would be such a great job to embarrass Sasuke in; it's a shame that no one else would get it though. Well maybe if Madara ever gets caught…then I may show my true identity although I'll probably get fired for lying.

The building was quiet, well without all the students it was entirely expected. I checked my watch 8:00 on the dot, my timings great. I unlocked the door to my room and turned the lights on showing once again an empty and quiet space full of unoccupied desks. Soon these will be filled with some very unusual students. I inwardly sighed hoping that today would go far smoother than yesterday, being messed about isn't always fun. Then again I do teach the class of the outcast students who don't fit into the rest of the school so any day will never be fully _normal. _I noticed the pile of papers laid on my desk, what is with this job and having so much goddamn paperwork? I guess Tsunade must have left it for me and she couldn't even lay them neatly either? The woman must have been in a rush so she leaves me to sort them out. I narrowed my eyes into slits, I hated having paper stacked messily it is just so annoying. I stepped over to the desk, fiddling round with the papers putting them into an order, a very OCD order on the desk. They say that your desk reflects you're personally just as much as a room, a neat area means a more organised personality and I am definitely organized.

Even I was a little taken back by the amount of documents that were on my desk, some of them were rubbish, I didn't entirely bother looking through them all as what would be the point? I would be here for the rest of the day and I have a class to teach in…shit, ten minutes. Time flies when you're bored out of your mind. Damn if Tsunade wasn't my boss I would so tell her what I think about all this bloody paperwork which is just bullshit. I snapped out of my angry thoughts at a very quiet knock at the door…hmmm well it wasn't time for the students to be here yet…

"Come in," I called back with a groan, I wasn't in the mood for any problems this morning however I couldn't exactly ignore the door no matter how much I wanted to. Stupid paperwork was pissing me off.

The door opened slowly, as I continued piling the paper, finishing the last pile which I felt relieved from doing. I swear I'm NOT doing this again. As I finished I finally took note of who was standing at the doorway rather patiently. Sasuke? I felt myself frown in a concerned way, Sasuke didn't look so good, his eyes buried with sadness and shadows he hadn't been sleeping well, he looked far paler than usual making me worry tenfold as he started fiddling with the hem of his jacket nervously. He didn't move at first, he just stood there like he wasn't sure what to do with himself, caught up in between thoughts.

"What happened to you?" I asked, trying to break him from his utter confusion as he looked as blank as a statue. Something really bad was going on and now I was extremely sure, I just wish I knew what it was. I blinked slowly as he ignored my question before I heard his footsteps quickly pace across the room in my direction. I tensed for a second as I wasn't expecting his reaction while he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. For a split second I wasn't sure what to do then as an instinct I mirrored his action enclosing my arms around him protectively pulling him closer towards me returning the compassion. I presumed he just wanted someone to hold onto someone right now and I was just first on his list, he needed to feel some sort of comfort and what better than from your big brother?

"Otouto do you want to tell me what happened? We have a few minutes," I asked calmly not wanting to sound like I'm forcing him to tell me something that he really didn't want to share with me, he stayed quiet as I took it as his answer. He just wanted physical consoling.

"Fine, but I'll want to talk with you later okay," I stated, not turning this into a question which he could easily back out of not that I could fully trust him to tell me regardless. I couldn't force him and I think even he knew that and besides I don't have the heart to try. I just hope he'll eventually come to me on his own free will and tell me. I'll always be here for him, as long as I am around.

We stood still for a few minutes as I didn't mind just embracing him as it was very relaxing and had completely calmed me down to from that stupid paper stacking session. He looked slightly calmer now than when he entered which was a good sign to tell me that just hugging him had worked. The bell went, we both knew we couldn't get caught doing this by the class so it became cue to let go of each other, I felt a little more reassured when he smiled at me before taking his seat. I went back to making sure my papers were in place trying to bury the urge just to shove them all onto the floor. It only took a minute for the class to come barging in noisily before taking their assigned seats, Naruto being the loudest was currently laughing hard and literally dived onto the seat next to Sasuke. Hearing him start a conversation with my little brother I decided to zone out knowing that it is rather rude listening…never mind that.

It didn't take too long for the class to quieten down, the girls hadn't bothered Sasuke for a change then again he wasn't exactly giving off the inviting vibe, today in particular. Gaara who apparently hardly ever turned up to class was in again today which gave me a little pride in knowing that he would actually turn up to _my _classes even though I highly doubted that it would last any longer than a week. Neji wasn't in, surprise, surprise. Looks like my little brother had learnt a lot when it came to fights, good to know he can take care of himself at least a little.

"Okay now that you've all settled down we can get started on today's first lesson which is art," I stated with my usual blank persona. I know that this is Sasuke's favourite lesson so again maybe it might cheer him up a little; I never thought he would be the type to turn to art but what can I say? A lot can happen in four years. It's nice to see him have a talent that wasn't boring.

"Today we will be using the first letter of our name and then decorating it with patterns, pictures and colours associated with ourselves, for example N for Naruto, he could make the letter bold just like his personality and colour it orange to show his happiness and his general bright personality and then possibly add a little more to make it personalized so it would mean something to him personally and that people can guess his personality by the art he produced," I explained, realising how many times I had said the word personality in that sentence. I can thank Deidara for giving me some basic knowledge in the art world which at first would have never even thought about.

I noticed Naruto's face light up at my idea, most likely because now he wouldn't have to think of one as I basically did for him, not that it really mattered as he still had to present it. I started handing out some blank paper to everyone as they all got started. I never had time for art when I was in school, not that it bothered me that much. Naruto got stuck in as soon as I handed him some paper, for once it looked like he was actually going to do some work. I turned my attention to Sasuke knowing that Naruto was now occupied.

"I hear you're good at art Sasuke," I spoke handing him a piece, he nodded rather awkwardly which made me wonder for a second…maybe I was putting a little pressure on him. I already knew he was good and so did he. Though I had to get him a little more on track and starting with a subject he already liked seemed the best idea.

"I'm expecting some good work from you," I finished, it's not like I'm giving him something he can't do besides there is no right and wrong when it comes to artwork, you create whatever you want as long as it feels right yourself, no one can truly judge you. He looked back down towards the paper and I moved towards the desk once again, I had best view of the whole class from here and my brother of course.

I made sure the class was working and oddly enough they all were, maybe I'm a natural at this job. I heard Naruto shouting out that he was going to use my idea, didn't I tell you? I returned my gaze back to Sasuke who oddly enough looked a little puzzled. I would have thought he would have jumped at the chance to show off his artistic skills but maybe not. I took notice of Naruto handing him a pencil, which made sense, no wonder he wasn't doing anything. I mentally sighed, I should have noticed, then again he could have easily asked me for a pencil. My brother reluctantly took the pencil from Naruto, what the hell is up with him? I continued to observe him, as he finally sited the pencil in his hand though it unless it was me he didn't look like he was gripping it properly. I frowned watching him start to draw seeing him grit his teeth and his hand shake. I thought back to yesterday, I know he had hurt his hand but it didn't seem that bad as he still used his hand fine (blocking Neji's punches and punching him back), a few questions sprung to mind. Had it gotten worse since yesterday? Or maybe something else happened; maybe his did something reckless again and hurt himself even more.

Sasuke lowered the pencil letting it roll onto the desk, the irritation in his face that somehow he couldn't do this. Naruto's didn't exactly look great either but that was probably from lack of talent not pain. At this rate I am going to force Sasuke into telling what the hell is going on, I hated him being so stubborn. I decided that Sasuke wasn't going to do the work right now for whatever reason that he was not willing to share with me so I began making sure that the rest of the class were doing what they were told. Once again Lee looked like he was becoming a pain to Sakura as he started leaning over towards her asking about her work. She retaliated, naturally screaming her head off at the boy. Then I managed to hear a very odd question being asked.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend I will protect you forever!" I raised a brow, that's not how you ask someone out at all, nice gesture though I guess. Maybe I shall use it on Sasuke sometime…or maybe not.

I thought for a moment, I wonder if Sasuke had said that to her what he reaction would be, of course the entire opposite. Again with the very butch shouting from Sakura and the very idiotic comments back from Lee. I had no intension of breaking anything up that involved Lee, no way was I getting hugged by that…creep.

"Do you know what if you want to do something helpful how about you learn how to walk through that wall over there!" I heard the pink haired shout; I mentally slapped myself on the forehead, as I knew how this was going to turn out already. My imagination was correct as I heard the words: "anything for you my love," coming directly from Lee's mouth as he stood from the chair and the whole class begin to snigger quietly to themselves. Lee quickly made it to the wall at the back of the class directly on the other side of Kakashi's class.

I literally prayed for a moment that Lee would somehow pick up some human sense before walking straight into the wall although I was totally wrong; all I saw was a big mass of bowl-cut hair hit the wall head first before getting knocked back slightly.

"A failure huh? You won't get me this time wall; I will learn your secret and walk through you!" Lee shouted literally loud enough for the whole class to hear and begin laughing a little louder. Naruto caught on knowing he could put some input into this very silly situation.

"Hey I know the secret; it's called a door and it opens when you want to walk through!" The blonde idiot shouted making it somewhat harder for the class to hold their laughter in. I rolled my eyes, how can these teenagers scoop to this level of immaturity? I know I looked like a terrible teacher by just sitting back and letting them get on with this quandary but I just wasn't interested in getting into the mess as well unless it really called for it.

"What did you say Naruto?" The spandex boy asked, ignoring the bruise that was beginning to form on his forehead.

"Nothing Lee, you carry on! Let that wall know whose boss!" Naruto bellowed back only encouraging Lee to carry on, to turned his attention for another round with the wall, like the first time he hit the wall face first smack into the plaster, I started thinking about his poor brain that was already having enough trouble with easy things in life only to be further damaged. I don't even think that Lee should even be in a school or at least back in a lower class.

How I would have loved to see the idiot stop after the second attempt but sadly he kept going for another five before even Kakashi decided that it was enough, making his way into my classroom about the constant thumping noise.

"What the hell is going on in here, is something hitting the wall because all we can hear is a thump, thump, thump coming from the back of the classroom," the grey haired man asked scratching the back of his head, never the type to raise his voice. He looked at me as I used my eyes to point towards the direction of Lee.

Kakashi followed my gaze as I answered, "It's not something, it's Lee. He believes that he has the capabilities to walk through a wall."

Kakashi looked close to smirking; he could be such a child sometimes.

"Well aren't you going to do anything about it?" He asked me holding back a chuckle, I frowned deeply at him although Kakashi refused to take his eyes off of the boy in the green spandex still he noticed my frown.

"He hugged you didn't he?" He sighed, I guess he must have experienced this problem too, yeah being even touched by that isn't exactly the highlight of my life, I simply nodded at him knowing that I would have to at least get someone else to do something about it. So I chose Naruto as Lee seemed to listen to him a lot. Although I'll probably regret this as it backfires in my face.

"Naruto could you stop Lee for me?" I asked in a general manner getting a little tired of the show.

"With pleasure sensei," Naruto clasped his hands together with a devilish smirk, had I just unleashed the devil? Not that I really cared.

"Lee if you run really fast you'll go through it!" Naruto boomed getting hold of Lee's attention as Lee saluted Naruto.

"Yes! Okay youthful Naruto, wall I will prove you wrong now!" I was hoping Naruto to say something mature…wait what am I saying? Of course Naruto isn't going to say anything mature, it looks like even my mind momentarily collapsed. I've known him for less than a day and I've already figured him out, it just goes to show.

Lee made his final attempt to smack into the wall, even the class were silent and Kakashi who gave the impression to be equally intrigued, Lee hit the wall, hard, making even the wall shudder then of course he fell straight onto his back with the force from the wall. Just after the thump the class roared into cheers as a seemingly _heroic _Lee lay unconscious on the floor.

"Problem solved sensei!" Naruto folded his arms looking ever so pleased with himself, I wondered if these kids would ever grow up.

"Well at least that stops the banging in my room, oh by the way Shizune gave a message for me, she wants to see Sasuke at break today," Kakashi added, he obviously didn't care too much that a student was lying on the floor probably with a concussion then again it wasn't his student. He exited the room…so Shizune wanted to see Sasuke, maybe about yesterday perhaps?

"Right Naruto, Sasuke can you take Lee to the nurse's office we can't just leave him in here, it will look bad on my reputation, besides he probably gave himself a concussion," I ordered. I would have much rather him go to see her now that way he can tell me why at break. It is likely that he would be back; his subconscious obviously can't keep himself away from me.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked very loudly as his face said he instantly regretted saying that out loud. I wasn't that surprised that he would try and backchat me. He always used to do it.

"Because I said so and Shizune wants to see you anyway, better now than at break don't you think?" I added conceitedly. Sasuke did what he was told and stood up with Naruto weaving round the desks to get to an out cold Lee before dragging him out the classroom in a very uncomfortable way. I know I was killing Sasuke's pride but what can I say…it is a little funny.

The whole class was still hyper from the little scene created, but I was quite glad when I saw a few of the settling down and finishing the work, most of them had their colours out now putting the finishing touches on their little pieces of art. I could see Sakura's which was a bright pink with lots of cherry blossom flowers covering the letter along with…Sasuke's name with a heart round the outside. I had a pretty good idea that Ino's would have Sasuke's name on their too. I was however slightly surprised to see a heart on Gaara's red G that had the letters NU inside with the kanji for love written just above it...don't tell me that it stands for Naruto Uzumaki. I thought it was pretty funny that they were all writing their secret crushes all over their letters, Shikamaru had _Temari _written, Gaara's older sister. Kiba a HH. Even Naruto had a letter, just an 'S' maybe he liked Sakura. I wonder what Sasuke would have put if he had done it...probably wouldn't be a girl somehow; I had a weird feeling that Sasuke wasn't the straightest guy in the class. Not that I had much proof it was just a hunch.

It was rather amusing trying to work out some of their crushes, prying into people's lives can be interesting besides they writ it on their work which is expected to been seen by me and there is nothing wrong with having a crush.

"Hiucha sensei I'm back!" Naruto claimed as he opened the door, I slowly turned round. Well done Naruto it's not like I wouldn't have noticed you. Sasuke wasn't with him which apparently meant that he was currently with Shizune for whatever reason.

"Erm sensei Nurse Shizune asked to see you too!" The blonde carried on, I tilted my head, what? Did I hear that right? I gave him a blank yet questioning look. What had I done to attract her attention, then again she looked like a prying into other people's lives' type.

"She says can you right now, I think it's important!" I hated the fact that he had to keep announcing everything to the class as well, Naruto had most certainly not heard of privacy.

"Okay Naruto," I said as the I automatically got the students attention, "I'll be leaving for a few minutes, I'm sure you can cope with not having an adult around for a few minutes, if anything goes wrong Kakashi is next door okay?" The class simply nodded, the chances are they will run riot but still I had other matters to attend to and Kakashi will eventually get annoyed with the noise anyway.

I left the classroom, it was still fairly silent which was a good start, then walking down the school corridor past other classrooms towards as I remembered where Shizune's office to be. The door was open as I glanced at the still sleeping Lee with a…problem that made me inwardly cringe. Although the picture soon changed into something far more appealing…oh how I would love to help Sasuke out with one of _those_ problems. I grimaced…no Itachi that is _wrong! Yet rather arousing…_

The door to her main office was closed but not locked; I'm not one for knocking so instead I just opened it hearing a small snippet from the conversation.

"So you admit it to be true?" Shizune currently asked Sasuke looking oddly proud with herself, I couldn't quite see Sasuke as he was sitting with his back to me, neither of them noticed me slipping in through the door. It looked as though this was an interrogation which didn't make me feel any better.

"Admit what to be true?" I asked out loudly folding my arms finally attracting some attention; Shizune looked up to me after he little flinch which she tried to hide while Sasuke quickly turned round, his eyes were wide he looked a little anxious. It seems I made him jump a little as well, _sorry Otouto._

"Oh, you came...Itachi," she lowered her voice at the last word…my _real _name. How? Sasuke? I mildly copied Sasuke's expression keeping it to a minimum closing the door behind me so no one else could listen in to this conversation. I raised an eyebrow; I didn't expect someone to figure it out so soon, it actually annoyed me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked directly at her, I wanted to know exactly how she found out I followed her moving gaze that now pointed at Sasuke who looked like he was about to break down into tears once again. He just can't get left alone can he?

"Sasuke?" I enquired softly trying my best to hold the annoyance that I felt because of this situation did he purposely tell on me? No…if he had done he would be smirking right now if anything he looks more shocked that I do.

"I...I'm sorry, she figured it out," he stuttered, pulling his sight away from me completely obviously feeling very ashamed of this. I wanted to go over and shout at that stupid Shizune for whatever she had done to make my poor little brother tell her, I can't blame him he's just so fragile I already know that he would have easily cracked under just a small amount of pressure. I started to wonder that is it even worth being back here again, I'm obviously causing Sasuke far too much trouble, all I ever do is hurt him.

"You're sorry, for what?" I spoke ridding my voice of any anger, making sure that I sounded calm as I didn't want to scare Sasuke any further he looked as though he was already fighting with his emotions while I wasn't. I could always cope with pressure and negative emotions, situations like these just didn't make me feel stressed. I am the complete opposite of Sasuke and I know it, without him around I don't feel anything; I'm just as cold as ice as I have been told by many. He truly is my warmth, he makes me feel human. The only person in the world that I can share my feelings with, he is my other half.

"I'm sorry for everything, I don't deserve you. You may as well leave now before I screw up more of your life," he choked out, letting his eyes water making my own heart stop momentarily. He even thought that I am better than him, that he caused his own pain…that he pushed me away and screwed my life up. That is far from the truth, Sasuke had always been there for me, the only reason why I carried on living, it was my mistake that caused me to have to leave, I got caught up in something dangerous and you were the leverage that made me go…I had to leave Sasuke, to protect you.

Sasuke stood up, his head down with a trudge towards the door he reached out his arm aiming for the handle; I wasn't going to let him walk out on me, on his life. I reached out and clutched his forearm stopping him from carrying on with the action, pulling him back towards me.

"Sasuke, none of this was ever your fault, please don't blame yourself. It breaks my heart. You have never ever screwed up my life so never think that because if anything I was the one to mess up yours," I asserted, letting Sasuke twist himself round in my grip looking into my eyes as I held back my own tears not wanting them to fall, only Sasuke is allowed to see my emotion, no one else. Shizune had seemingly gone quiet watching the drama unfold before her.

"Maybe you two should sit down," Shizune at last spoke, we both looked at her now seeing the emotion in her face too, even she showed signs of misery that maybe she had overstepped her mark. I pulled Sasuke towards one of the chairs making sure that he doesn't leave the room as I don't particularly want to be chasing him down the school corridor. I made sure he sat down first noticing that his hands were clenched tightly into fists before I took the other seat sitting forward ready to move locking my fingers together.

"I apologize for this, I should not have got involved but I can tell you I had Sasuke's best interest at heart, I promise you I will not tell anyone about this 'connection' you can count on that," she smiled trying to relieve the tension in the room that was now slowly beginning to decrease. I believed her words I had been trained to see through lies well to know that she wasn't telling one. Maybe it was best to get this out the way now before I got in any deeper besides it's probably a good thing having someone like her knowing my identity. It won't look as weird if I ever end up seeing him in here again as I presumed that Sasuke would end up spending much of his time in here.

"Thank you Shizune I trust your word, this must not leave the room," I nodded with a sense of gratitude, keeping this kind of secret wasn't going to be easy, she could even lose her job if that got out to anyone. Course there is nothing wrong with me teaching just because my younger brother is in the class but it's the fact that I had failed to mention that and I'm living under a false name, so basically I'm lying illegally.

"So you two really are brothers, well you just made my day more interesting indeed...and I was beginning to think that you were rather cute Itachi, it is okay if I call you by your real name isn't it?" She asked nicely in a far more cheerful manner, I actually preferred being called by my actual name as it's far more appealing than the alias.

"That is fine, but I am curious what made you change your mind about me then?" I had to ask, I was now rather curious, it was easy to tell that she liked me in the first place as I do have that effect on people but now she doesn't, it's a little intriguing. Jeez I sound so obnoxious.

"Well I just found out that you're the older brother to one of my students, and Sasuke is a mischievous, reckless and foolish kid so I'm guessing that he may have got some of his traits from you," Shizune joked as I grimaced. Yeah they are very positive…I'm not foolish that is for sure, okay a little reckless I couldn't deny that one although I am fully over those experiences now but mischievous…that one I can still agree with.

"I can swear to you that this is just coincidence, I can assure you that I did not teach him any of those qualities well maybe being rather mischievous he may have gotten that from me but I am definitely not reckless nor foolish," I stated, yeah I'm not such much reckless anymore that was just a phase and I don't want anyone thinking that of me, Shizune laughed.

"Yes I can truly see the resemblance between you both, I am happy that you told me even if it meant I had to bring it up first. At least now if you need to talk to me about anything I know your little secret," she grinned making the room feel far more comfortable, I didn't like hiding my relationship with my brother very much.

I gave my full attention back to Sasuke who is very quiet right now, not that it wasn't entirely like him to be noisy but I would have thought that maybe he might have been a little more relaxed and open right now.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? You've gotten awfully quiet," I asked a little anxious, I had to make sure he was alright. He looked at me and gave a weak smile, seeing some sort of discomfort in his face, I just frowned…so stubborn when is he gonna learn that I can read straight through his fake facial expressions. I caught eye of his grabbing his arm like it was hurting him I followed his movement witnessing a small trickle of red liquid seep down his hand.

"You're bleeding," I pointed out, jumping from my seat my eyes fully set on his arm; he was hiding this from me? Shizune copied my action making her way round the desk to right in front of Sasuke who quickly hid his arm away from our line of sight.

"It's okay it's nothing," he declared covering it with his other hand. He evidently didn't want the attention. I can't believe though that he would just sit there obviously in pain and just try and ignore it, didn't he want me to worry or something because now I'm twice as fucking worried.

"Do you want me to have another look at it?" Shizune enquired kneeling down in front of him, Sasuke shook his head "No I'm fine it's just hurting a bit that's all." Bullshit Sasuke.

"I think that is a good idea Shizune," I agreed with Shizune, it was clearly worse than Sasuke was letting on, maybe even he was scared, maybe he didn't _want _to know how serious it actually was. Shizune edged a little closer towards him.

"No, just leave me alone!" he retorted backing further into the chair, Shizune backed away slightly possibly for her own safety as the fact was it looked as though Sasuke was about to lash out at her. I on the other hand refused to, he can't scare me and I'm not giving up.

"What are you hiding? Don't make me hold you down Otouto," I remarked glaring down at him from the side of the chair, I would happily hold him down if the situation called for it. Maybe one day the situation _may _call for it…ITACHI THERE IS MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO! STOP THINKING DIRTY!

"Sasuke, hold out your hand now," I sternly ordered, I prefer to give him the chance first; he must have known that I would have carried out my threat.

"Itachi please!" He sounded close to begging, I ignored his plead, usually I would have probably given in but when it came to his health then it by far outranked his plead even if it made me feel slightly mean. I glared at him, "I'm not asking you little brother, I'm telling you."

Sasuke finally gave in, thankfully. He unwillingly held his right arm out in front of himself as I nodded in satisfaction at least he still listened to me even if it wasn't instant. Shizune gripped hold of his hand making him wince, even he couldn't hide something like that.

"This is bleeding quite a lot for just those small cuts that you had yesterday Sasuke, did something else happen since then?" She asked, unwinding the bandages that looked far scruffier than the one she did yesterday, my brother stayed silent holding back the best he could the gasps of pain. I kept my eyes fixated on his arm keeping in account Sasuke's facial expressions.

"My gosh Sasuke what happened!" Shizune gasped, I felt a little terror as I saw the _mess _that his arm was in, I couldn't believe it…he had been hiding this since when? How could he have even done that, it looks extremely painful just trying to see through all the blood that had stained his usually perfect skin. The deep gashes and dark bruises, even the bone was severely misshapen, fuck how can I have not noticed? Damn it Sasuke! He's right handed course he couldn't draw with his arm in a state like that.

"Sasuke did you do this?" She asked, her voice filled with shock, I doubt she'd even seen an injury like this before. Sasuke kept his eyes as far away from his arm as possible a sure sign that even he didn't want to see…it made me contemplate that maybe he didn't do it, but then who would? I felt anguished…why is he keeping all these secrets?

"My...I...I did it, to myself," he stated in dread, I didn't believe him one bit, I know for a fact that he _didn't _do this, getting him to tell me who did however is going to take some time. I guess whoever it is Sasuke's most certainly scared of them. I can't believe that some bastard is hurting my brother without me knowing. I swear I'm gonna…

"You've broken your wrist severely and nearly crushed most of the bone in your hand, not to mention the deep lacerations across your hand that are bleeding rapidly, Sasuke this is really serious," she carried on, examining what she could perceptibly see of his arm.

"I know..." he added visibly upset. What can I do about it? If he won't tell me then I just can't help out…I can't just go beating up anyone he comes into contact with.

"Sasuke, why?" I had to ask this, of course the question this was supposed to be is Sasuke why won't you tell me the truth about who actually did this to you but I had to play along until I could find out some more information about this situation. I got down to my knees so now I was face to face with him trying to look into his eyes which he was trying his best to avoid.

"I...I don't know what to say." He stated simply, avoiding an answer and truth knowing full well that trying to lie to me was like finding the number seven on a six sided die.

"You need to get this sorted out at a hospital immediately, I'll have to take you," Shizune notified, Sasuke looked up at her his eyes filled with utter dread. What was he expecting?

"No, I'll go," I interrupted; I wanted to be the one to go with him. I stood up there is no way she is going to refuse me. I can tell already that Sasuke doesn't have a _thing _for hospitals as our mother is currently in one in a very bad state.

"But Itachi-" she carried on, he's _my _little brother, _my _responsibility. I didn't want someone else taking my duties away from me, especially because now I'm here to take them. She wouldn't understand.

"You have duties to the school, Lee is still in the other room, you are more needed than me, I can get Kakashi to look after my class besides Sasuke is my brother he is my responsibility, always has been and always will be," I told her straight, I am determined and not easily persuaded otherwise. No matter what the awkwardness between us is like right now I know that Sasuke will feel more comfortable having me around than Shizune, I am family to him.

"Okay, you better go see Kakashi quickly, I'll just wrap up the injury to lesser the blood flow," Shizune side-stepped towards her desk draw while I simply nodded and was out of the office faster than anyone could blink.

I sped walked down the hall, coming to a halt at the door to Kakashi's classroom before knocking on it and wasting no time before entering. Kakashi stood at the front of the classroom instantly lowering his book at my presence. Kakashi told the class to carry on reading before he confronted me.

"Itachi what's the matter?" He enquired clearly seeing the panic in my face which was becoming harder to hide. I felt mildly comfortable with Kakashi after all I had known him for many years, he was part of my squad when I was apart ANBU, many years ago.

"It's Sasuke…he needs serious medical attention right now, which I'm taking him to. I need you to look after my class," I replied rushed. Already edging back towards the door.

"Erm…okay, I hope he's okay…it's nothing to serious is it?" Kakashi gave me an alarmed look, I knew he cared for Sasuke too.

"I'm not sure…"

**A/N Yes Itachi there are many problems with Sasuke. Next chapter is angsty interrogation while Sasuke slowly bleeds blah blah blah and then a little fluff (yay fluff) and the poking! **

**10 Reviews would be very nice and it will encourage me to update although I would very much like to make it to 200 reviews from this chapter, that'll make me extra happy XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Come on Sasuke," Itachi merely demanded in the nicest way possible, I stood up holding onto my arm that was aching immensely. It had just begun to stop hurting too and then I get stressed and cause more damage, I just can't help it. The floor trembled beneath my feet as I instantly knew this was _not_ a good sign. I tried to ignore the moving floorboards as I slowly...really slowly made my way to Itachi who was standing at the office door impatiently waiting with a rushed facial expression. I wasn't sure what he was feeling right now he was just so...vague? It made me feel even more uneasy knowing that Itachi _was_ feeling something right now but preferred to keep it to himself. He closed the door behind me without a second glance at Shizune; said person was sitting down at her desk again going back to whatever people with her job do. I felt like I was on a small boat during a tidal wave thrashing about inches away from capsizing into the cold ruthless water. Never mind sea sick, I was getting land sick.

"Sasuke you okay? You look like your about to pass out," Itachi pointed out looking at me with serious eyes and an fretful pitch of voice before reaching his hand behind my back near my shoulder blades to steady me as I nearly lost my balance. I just prayed that I didn't pass out I wouldn't want Itachi carrying me all the way to his car. _That_ would literally kill everything left of my dignity seeings though it would be the second time in two days and someone is bound to notice the second time. I had to admit I was kinda surprised that he could actually carry me so easily okay I'm not massively heavy but I'm not exactly light either although Itachi has always been the outrageously strong type of guy even though he doesn't completely look it. Well if you got close enough to see his well muscles...maybe in a soaked t-shirt...no Sasuke that is NOT a sane thought!

"Come on lets go, you can tell me in the car why you did this, I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me why you did it," Itachi gave me a quick glance before beginning to tow me down the corridor of the school, I stayed quiet repeatedly grabbing onto Itachi for support everytime I nearly lost my balance, somehow he always seemed to know when that was going to happen because his grip on me tightened and he would brace himself. I kinda liked being this close to him, my heart was already beating a thousand beats per minute just being around him is just so intoxicating, making me feel so tense but more in a good way rather than a bad. It was definitely a positive feeling yet at the same time it felt wrong like I shouldn't be feeling this kind of passion for him. I could just be from the shock of him coming into my life again plus teenage hormones, it's probably nothing and I'm overreacting as usual. A brother could never be a lover; it's just one thing that could never ever happen, right? I dug my fingers deeper into the material of his black blazer for a good grip to help me back onto my feet.

No one noticed me or Itachi as we made it to the car park at the back of the school, the dizzy spots getting more vivid and harder to overlook even though it did give me an excuse to hold onto him which was probably the only good thing about this entire crisis. Walking in a straight line felt like a challenge seeing though I had to concentrate as much as I would during an exam and man I hated exams. The wind was already getting pretty fierce outside blowing the dancing leaves across the concrete with ease; it was giving me the shivers. Back to the black Ferrari that Itachi owned, such a nice car let's hope I don't stain it with blood, well that would be amusing even though it would be hard to tell anyway because of the red seats. Damn Itachi's taste in colour. It could be worse he could be driving a pink mini or something really girly. Though I don't think Itachi would even be caught dead driving a pink mini, he has way too much self-pride for that, besides Itachi being camp? That idea in itself is totally preposterous.

Itachi opened the door to his car for me; I got inside sitting against the red seats. At least I was getting out of school for a while which meant I couldn't get in any more trouble there. Neji will already be pissed enough because he's missing school, well if he was really as 'swatty' as he made himself out to be then he wouldn't even be in the same class as me. Itachi spent no extra time getting into the car himself as he switched on the engine and started backing out of the car park like a fire engine on call. I felt tired, the seat was comfy enough to fall asleep on but somehow I expected for Itachi to keep me awake for this car journey talking about my 'problem' oh joy! Feel the wrath of my sarcasm.

Within a few seconds we were already driving down the road and it was Itachi to start his interrogation, sometimes having an older brother is rather aggravating, nothing ever slips unnoticed past them and they want nothing better than to stick their noses into your business thinking that they can do something about it. Hn, it would be nice to say that they could do something about it but that would be a lie.

"Sasuke, you're going to tell me why you hurt yourself again," Itachi sternly said concentrating fully on the road yet taking quick glances to look at me; he was a guy that managed to learn how to multitask. I haven't mastered that skill...well at least not yet anyway. Itachi does have a feminine side though, that is probably where he got it from...ha. I have met a few people over my time that have mistaken Itachi for a girl however none of them ever said it to his face that would result in a few broken facial features.

"I don't want to," I answered him stubbornly turning my attention to outside the window watching other cars and traffic lights pass by as whizzes of colour. The pain was coming back again it's always at the most annoying of times. If there is some higher power out there (I do not mean Itachi) then they are definitely laughing at me right now and that's' for sure. I closed my eyes trying to picture something calm like maybe the sea rippling in the moonlight...drowning would be a nice peaceful way to go. That would be the good part to a beach having suicide right near the shore just to be drifted off into nowhere. Might get eaten by sharks though, that doesn't seem too pleasant. You could watch the glittering constellations in the sparkle of the moonlight, it would be so serene. Wait! I shouldn't really be thinking about that besides I would rather die with Itachi by my side – NO! WAY! I did not just think of that!

"I wasn't asking a question Otouto," Itachi corrected me; yes I did realize straight away that it _wasn't _a question but I still ain't saying anything, I have the right to keep my secrets or whatever to myself and last time I checked Itachi you are NOT my diary. I don't even own a diary.

"I'm still not saying anything," I am being so obstinate that it's becoming really immature, Itachi please just give up and stop asking me questions that I am not going to answer right now. I can't tell you the truth and I can't lie either so it just puts me in the middle in this uncomfortable predicament.

"You're being so immature little brother; don't you see I only want to help you?" Itachi was now using a different approach couldn't he tell that I could see straight through it? Baka. To be honest with him he has no right to say that he is only trying to help me; he's only just come back into my life. He's not my therapist and I know for a fact that I need one. Again I really doubt that he has qualifications in psychiatry.

"Well if you really wanted to help you should never have left! This is your entire fault!" I snapped smashing my fists against the front of the car, making the stupid mistake of using both sending horrible shooting pains up my right arm, I was too angry to really think about it. Physical pain means nothing to me when I have emotional to deal with. I can't believe him; he just thinks he can just stroll back into my life! How can he say that he wants to help me when he caused the trouble in the first place! Why did you leave Itachi? Please help me to understand, I thought that you were never going to come back, yet you still have...how can you put me through all this?

"So that is what it's all about huh?" Itachi's voice quietened drastically as his facial expression dropped I noticed his fingers tighten around the steering wheel. I felt terrible with the guilt strike that just shot up my spine as a shiver. I shouldn't have blurted that out but I...it still feels like the truth, am I so confused with myself it's a wonder how Itachi is so easily kept together. He has such hard armour that it seems impossible to break through. I_ want_ to see cracks in his shell; I want to see the real, true Itachi underneath. But then it wouldn't be Itachi at all. Like at the hospital, when we both stood embracing each other and Itachi had cried…even if it was just one tear. I still saw it, that true crack in his armour, the true emotion of Itachi Uchiha.

"I didn't mean that..."I always blurt something out before thinking. I just...I really hate myself sometimes I always make things worse I can't get anything right ever. I push and I push until people just leave...no wonder I'm in this mess, it's my entire fault, I shouldn't be blaming Itachi at all. It's all me and it always has been. Father was always right my life is pathetic I am a pitiable excuse for a Uchiha and I should have never been born.

"Yes you did, I know you did. I understand Sasuke that is how you feel but believe me it's not the entire truth, I wish I could tell you but I can't...all you have to know is that I love you and I have always loved you. I missed you every day that I was away, I wanted ever so much come back home but I couldn't and I'm so sorry..." I perceived the tears building in his eyes, he blinked letting them fall down his perfectly angular cheeks, the rest of his face blank yet the tears continued to fall with every darkened glisten from his eyes. He was trying to stay calm but the tears deceived him, there it was again the true crack in his unbreakable shield. He tore at my heart, this pain was unbelievable so much worse than anything I had ever done to hurt myself or so much as my father hurting me. This is the reason why life is just too hard and is not worth the effort. I can't stand this pain and I wished that I could just wish away my feelings but I can't. I had to get rid of this suffering, I hated it so much. I wish I knew why he keeps trying to change my mind about everything. I don't know what to believe anymore...it's just so overpowering. Every small emotion pilling itself on top of my shoulders weighing me down.

"Why Itachi? Why do you do this to me? Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" I shrieked inches away from tears myself. He's driving me over the edge and I can't handle it. I want him to understand what he's put me through – no I want him to feel everything that I have had to bear over the last four dreaded years.

"I'm sorry," he stated uncomprehendingly overcoming his emotions once again, I wanted him to mean it! He never means anything!

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! THAT YOU'RE SORRY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I screamed sending both my fists against the front of the car again I couldn't help but let the anger flow through violence it's the first reaction to get rid of it. Itachi flinched slightly at my thunderous tone. My arm now bleeding badly again as I didn't realize how much damage I had actually done to myself another time. I quickly recoiled my wounded arm towards myself before he could notice and give me once again another lecture.

"Otouto...no matter what I told you in the past it was all a lie, what I'm telling you now is all the truth. You and no matter what you think or choose to believe are the most important thing to me ever, I would do anything for you which includes giving up my own life even if it's just to protect you," Itachi explained with a calm voice not taking his eyes off my arm. For all I know this could be a lie too...yet it doesn't fell like it is, I recognized the truth behind his masqueraded voice. I had learnt to see through his facade long ago, maybe I should give him one more chance, after all I really do need him and they say that everyone deserves a second chance. He does seem like he's trying. I looked downwards feeling shameful of my heartless outbursts.

"Please don't say that Itachi...I don't want you dying for me, ever," I shook my head at him letting my voice calm. I don't want to be angry.

"It's true, it's my job to look after you and I regret the fact that it's seems that I haven't been there for you but I have tried my best and someday you'll understand everything," Itachi smiled sadly. This banter was hurting him just as much as me, I want to understand him, I really do but it's still so hard. Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha family, general all-round genius, my idol and biggest of all my Aniki. Still I'm not comfortable with using that term yet. I need to change this conversation I doubt he will seeings though he looks so out of it right now, through a concentrated stare at the on-going traffic.

"Aren't you annoyed that I'm getting blood all over your car?" I smiled back, this was not something to be smiling about but it seemed the only thing that was slightly humorous out of everything that was currently happening. It makes me sound like a masochist.

"No, I'm more worried about you, the car means nothing to me especially when compared against you, now please stop hurting yourself otherwise I'm going to wrap you in Styrofoam and treat you like a three-year-old, that means only round edged plastic toys and baby products, oh and I'll have to follow you 24/7," Itachi stated with a point towards myself with his last comment about being like a stalker, now he was trying to calm my nerves seeings though it just hit me that I was going to bleed to death soon, only I could find that funny. Been there, done that, did manage to get the T-shirt because I lived, it was caved in blood of course.

I was getting rather drowsy again as Itachi pulled up the car into the car-park and speedily got out; he opened the door letting the sunlight burst in through the opening, my eyes hurt since the brightness was overpowering. Itachi held onto my good arm, helping me out of the car...I couldn't tell you how much I felt like an old person at this point. I had to drape my arm over his shoulder for support as he held me round my waist. My legs had already decided to give up.

"Itachi...I'm tired..." I muttered I was surprised how hot I began to feel. It was like a mini heat wave had just struck me with full force and I mean that in the temperature (well according to the fangirls I couldn't get any hotter) not in looks. Hey was it getting dark already? The sky looked a dark blue shading into a dark greyish black. No...I swear it's still morning isn't it?

"Jeez Sasuke that'll teach you to make it worse, do you have any idea how much blood you're losing?" Itachi asked trying to keep his tone witty even though I could hear the fear behind his concealment. I cut myself enough times to realize that yeah I know this is from blood-loss idiot. I'm not new to this...well to this injury anyway. I stayed quiet trying to keep all my energy on walking rather than making stupid comments, again I was face to face with deaths door if you think about it in a weird way. Though I'll most likely just be knocking and running away as usual. Death never answers for me.

"Sasuke, do you want me to carry you?" Itachi asked me, I couldn't tell if he was joking with me or actually meaning it. Either way the answer will be 'no' and there is no changing my mind.

"Itachi I can walk..." I muttered quietly watching my feet with precision for some weird reason; I really didn't want to look Itachi in the eyes again right now, his eyes always burnt into my soul and into my heart as way more than admiration and brotherly love.

"Barely, I'm nearly dragging you."

"Don't mock me brother," I stated with a grin even though he couldn't see it as the only energy I had was to stare at the ground mainly. I took a deep breath, yes passing out would not look good on me, well I did pass out yesterday, I'm not making myself look like a weak fool twice you can forget it. I have self-control and I will not look pathetic again. Well I hope not.

I took a quick glance up to see the familiar deep-pink haired woman looking up at me from the front desk. I was already squinting from the intensity of the light which only I seemed to have a problem with and it's not because I'm a vampire.

"Sasuke! What have you done to yourself?" Tayuya shouted maniacally, why does everyone always presume that it was self-harm? Well I am stereotyped around here to be like that. They don't know any better and I'm not willing to share the true reasons of many my injuries. Well I did make the wound worse but initially it wasn't me for a change oh well no use arguing. She swerved round the desk bolting towards me.

She literally dragged Itachi which meant dragged me too to whatever room that she was going to. It was kind of a blur to me seeings though I could no longer focus on anything and everything just happened fast. It's like watching race cars from a steamed window literally hard to make anything out except for a misty version of colour. The only colour I saw was white, again the colour that makes you think that you could have lost consciousness.

The next thing I knew was that I was sitting down on a chair in a white-ish room, details were hard to find so I had to listen instead although even my hearing was getting more muffled. I could faintly see the outline of Tayuya and I could hear Itachi's voice but everything else felt like it had stopped in utter silence. I slouched against the chair seeings though sitting up straight took too much energy right now.

"Hold still, I need to take a good look at the damage done to your wrist and hand," Tayuya said and I was glad that I could hardly see anything because I really didn't want to see the mess that it was in. I if I could I would have looked.

"You'll be okay Sasuke," I felt Itachi lay his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way as he spoke in soft words which relaxed me instantly.

"You're going to need stitches and a cast you have most certainly broke your wrist and hand in many places I do not need an X-Ray to know that, okay we'll start with the stitching seeings though that is what's causing the most trouble right now, this might hurt a little sorry," Tayuya explained, at least it was her that was doing this not some random doctor. I have had stitches before but never when conscious...I can't be that bad. Still I felt nervous causing my shoulders to tense ever-so-slightly. The idea of stitching skin together just seemed horrible. Trust me to be squeamish.

"You can hold onto my hand if you want, if it hurts you can squeeze, it will probably help even if it's just a little bit," Itachi spoke with his hand glided over to mine, it was warm, his skin was soft like silk he had always been one for perfect skin and of course hair. My heart sped up as I felt this odd burning sensation in my chest which wasn't pain but something more pleasing. His fingers coiled over mine giving me a small sense of security as the small pains made their way up my arm. I didn't want to hurt Itachi right now, so I tried not to grasp his hand too hard it was enough for him just to be holding onto me. I hissed at the small pains that stung even more with each stitch. I closed my eyes; seeing total darkness always seemed to make things go faster.

"Sasuke don't worry about hurting me," I heard Itachi's voice again as another shot of pain bulleted up the nerves in my arm causing the reaction to grasp harder on Itachi's hand. He copied my movement but not as compressing, more for reassurance. I wish I could see him properly right now but alas well at least I had his soothing voice that literally calmed me down. I just wanted to fall asleep right now...just in the darkness.

Everything moved so fast from then it felt like time literally sped up and I guessed I kept blacking out at random occasion's only hearing snippets from conversation that Tayuya and Itachi were having and what seemed like seconds most the pain in my lower arm numbed and I could hardly move it all. Then I realized that I had a cast around it, this was going to amusing trying to hide. It would obviously be a problem when it comes to PE. I'm gonna be sitting with the fangirls and Hinata. Scary thought…I'm going to die.

"Thank you Tayuya for everything," Itachi spoke, "Sasuke she's finished." I instantly came too fully hearing my name even though I felt like I hadn't slept for a month. I turned my head to where Itachi was sitting.

My vision had come back slightly even though most things were still pretty blurry and it strained my eyes to look at lighter objects which annoyed the hell out of me because this place was white written all over. Itachi helped me stand up as I guessed that Tayuya had nodded I had a feeling I had missed something, man I felt like crap. This was probably what it felt like to have a hangover, I'm still going to have to try that one day...yes I still haven't drunk alcohol yet but I am thinking about it. Father does keep lots in the house that he most likely wouldn't notice if I took any. I pretty much just allowed him to drag me back to wherever.

"Sasuke do you want sit in the back? It's slightly quieter. You look rather tired seeings though you couldn't stay completely conscious in the hospital," Itachi asked considerately, I felt like a five-year-old kid after a long night out when you get to that point when you're absolutely exhausted. I nodded; yeah I thought I missed something. Itachi opened the back door and I slipped inside, I leaned against the window as I heard Itachi turn on the mechanism and everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. I closed my eyes listening to the vibrations of the car.

I opened my eyes...a wood beamed ceiling? Huh? The second time I've woken up somewhere I don't remember getting to. Damn I must have fallen asleep – wait where did I fall asleep? So puzzled...I'm sure I'm getting something like amnesia. Yes I was lying down, quite comfortable actually.

"Where am I?" I never realized that I had said that out loud, I blinked a few times trying to see if my eyes just decided to hate me. No I was definitely staring at a wood beamed ceiling. I really don't think I know a place with a wood beamed ceiling. My eyes definitely hadn't adjusted yet seeings though I know for a fact that wood _does_ _not _glow.

"It's about time little brother," that voice...Itachi. I squinted from the light and turned my head to the sound of his voice. What the hell is he going on about? What the hell is he doing here? What the hell am I doing here? Well wherever the hell I am...okay now I'm just confusing myself...good going brain. Okay Itachi is here with me, hmm well he's my homeroom teacher, at least I remember that. Still what's with this really uncomfortable feeling?

Itachi was sitting cross-legged on an armchair opposite to whatever I was lying down on...a sofa. He had a cup of something in his hand which I could make out from the smell to be coffee. I didn't know that he drank coffee, I know I don't I'm not very good with caffeine it makes me go seriously hyper. (Not a nice picture)He looked different right now, he wasn't wearing the blazer anymore and the tie was loosened round his neck with a few of the buttons undone to reveal a dark purple top he was wearing underneath. A more casual look, as his hair was no longer tied back instead it draped over his broad shoulders like perfect ebony curtains. It was kinda nice to see him like this, not professional but just relaxed like he used to be when he came home.

"Itachi?" That wasn't supposed to come out so pathetically my vision cleared as I saw Itachi smile at me before setting the cup on a small wooden table next to the armchair and gracefully gliding onto his feet in a swift movement. I always used to wish that I could make my movements look as magnificent as he does but I just don't have the perfect qualities unlike some. He's always been at a higher level than me like we're both from completely different households and lives, he always acted so posh and sophisticated and I couldn't comprehend it. No wonder he was the prodigy he never had to do things more than once he was just a natural at everything unlike me. I spent all my life living in his overpowering shadow unable to shine through but I was okay with that as long as I still had him around, he still helped me while trying to encourage me to try my best to beat him. Sometimes it was nice to have a prodigy brother sometimes it wasn't.

"So how you feeling Otouto?" Itachi knelt down next to me; I still don't know where the hell I am! He reached his hand out placing it on my forehead with a gentle touch, "hn, still rather warm," I widened my eyes, Itachi was taking my temperature?

Seriously...someone please tell me what's going on here.

"Wha...? Itachi I...where..." I muttered trying to think about what I wanted to ask first, I was with Itachi and he is looking after me...?

"Sasuke, I can't read your thoughts and none of those were proper questions," Itachi corrected me and made a claim about the obvious. He chuckled to himself, this can't be reality right? This must be a dream, think Sasuke what happened? I pulled myself into the sitting position disregarding the pounding headache I had gotten. This room was definitely not familiar I took a quick look around, the room was large and mainly plain. I could see the opening to the kitchen which looked untouched and perfectly clean and many other doors around the surrounding space as I noticed a lot of cardboard boxes stashed in the corners of the floor suggesting that this place still wasn't fully unpacked. Other from that there wasn't much else to say.

"In case you're wondering this is my apartment you're in," Itachi guessed my thoughts as he made his way to sit next to me on the sofa.

"What! I'm in your apartment! Why?" I gasped trying to think of what possible reason that I could have ended up here.

"You fell asleep in the back of my car and to be honest you looked far too tired to go back to school so I just brought you back here besides I wanted to keep an eye on you," Itachi explained, I fell asleep! I'm such an idiot! In the back of his car! . . . Oh yeah now I remember it was because of my arm yeah...damn blood loss. At least he didn't take me home – wait what time is it? What happened about school? What about Naruto? Does he know where I am? Mental freak out!

"You don't need to worry about school, it's already over you've been sleeping for a good few hours, I'll take you back to father's place when you're ready, okay little brother," Itachi stated leaning closer towards me raising his hand and then...poking me on the forehead...

I flinched, "ouch!" I rubbed the now sore spot on my head; he always does it so hard as if his fingers were made of steel or something.

WTF! He hasn't done that since I was eight years old, I growled at him as his smile just widened and he aimed his hand for my head, before I could slap him away he had ruffled my hair.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I just couldn't restrain myself I haven't done that in so long, now can you tell me how you're feeling?" Itachi smirked standing up, why was he being so concerned about me and treating me like he had never left in the first place. Annoying Itachi.

"I'm fine Itachi."

"Good to hear, by the way you look adorable when you sleep," Itachi added before making his way out the room, PERVERT! Damn I wanted to pounce on him then punch the crap out of him but man did I feel tired and I have go back home. Damn that smug fucker!

**A/N Well here was the next chapter, you may have to wait a little longer for the next as it hasn't been written yet. Anyway you know the drill. 10 more reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Well here is the long awaited chapter. This has been so goddamn hard to write, I swear Itachi's POV gets harder and harder. Well I read through it I don't think it's as bad as I initially thought which is a good sign but it's still not as good as Sasuke's though well personally anyway. Sorry for taking forever I've just been so busy lately not to mention in a very peculiar mood. Hope you enjoy my Itachi ramble…**

**Finally a disclaimer: Well we all know that I do not own neither Sasuke nor Itachi even in my dreams dream…however it does not stop me from screwing with their minds! *insert evil laugh* maybe one day I shall own my own anime or manga with some totally hot brothers! *daydream***

**Chapter 21**

**Itachi's POV**

I quickly returned to Shizune's office not wanting to waste any more time, if only I had known sooner, why would he keep something like this from me? Is he really that suicidal? Seriously though anyone in their right mind wouldn't _punish _themselves like this. How can my brother get so goddamn messed up! Yes I understand he's been through a lot over the years with our mother having such a well…_accident _but what about our father? Doesn't he even care? Does he even know? I always knew that he preferred me over Sasuke, I had always been his golden child but that doesn't give him any reason to hate Sasuke. Still what's with this…? He clearly didn't do this to himself; he's covering for someone, the only place I know he went after visiting our mother yesterday was home…how can I be sure? He could have just bumped into someone sometime…I don't know, but I did drop him off. All hints point towards…no, I can't be sure.

"Come on Sasuke," I merely demanded but trying to keep it sounding as calm as possible undeniably fully hiding the stress I'm under. I know this is my job to sort out but still, come on. No older brother wants to be taking their sibling to the hospital for something either self-inflicted or caused by someone else especially when it's this kind of serious. Sasuke stood, tightly gripping hold of his arm as if trying to suppress the pain. How I hated watching him like this, knowing that I couldn't just take this pain from him it makes me feel like it's my fault, that I can't even carry out my responsibility. He won't even tell me who, he still insists that he did it himself. I stood waiting impatiently knowing that the longer he took the worse this was going to get. He is giving me such a headache I don't want to be worrying about him like this…I just want him to be safe, this gives me all the more reason to wanting him to live with me, that way I can truly keep my eye on him. Shizune had already gone back to whatever she was doing before knowing that Sasuke is going to be in good hands…very protective good hands.

I closed the door behind us both, watching Sasuke try to keep his balance yet the determination was seriously there, he wasn't going to let me carry him again...I already knew that. Still he didn't look too good and eventually I don't think he'll have much choice if he carries on like this. Maybe I should probably talk to him at least give him something else to concentrate on.

"Sasuke you okay? You look like your about to pass out," I pointed out, I gave him a serious look not instantly realising the worried shake in my voice even if it was only mild. I reached my hand behind his back against his shoulders, noticing the tremble in his feet happening as if on cue with my words. It really is a good job that I noticed this _injury_, even if it is later than I should of. I don't want to even imagine what could have happened if I had found out even later, his injuries could seriously get infected or even if he caught them once again he could have easily bled to death. I don't exactly want to see him in a blood soaked shirt…not that it wouldn't look kinky but just not when it's his blood and this much of it. Besides I wouldn't _want _to hurt my little brother…though I wouldn't deny that a little bondage wouldn't be slightly appealing…NO WAY! Itachi you are being such a fool! Dammit why does he have to be so delectable?

"Come on lets go, you can tell me in the car why you did this, I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me why you did it," I glanced at him making sure he met my gaze before I took hold of his good arm so I could pull him a little faster than he was going. And that if he nearly loses his balance again I could more than easily grab a hold of him especially cause I'll have a second head start too, he tenses his arm before he loses his balance, I don't exactly want him causing himself anymore unnecessary injuries.

Through all this I had to admit I rather liked holding onto him like this is some ways, I don't know how to fully explain but I just felt like he was mine, my precious possession. I could feel his pulse beating through his wrist from where I had hold of his hand; his heart was beating fast, far faster than it should be it worried me a little as I couldn't tell why. Sasuke dug his fingers into my blazer trying his best to hold himself upright yet struggling clearly. If it was up to me I would have picked him up, it would be far quicker and I wouldn't have to worry about him passing out but of course his Uchiha pride will not let that happen. I know I wouldn't. If anything I probably have far more pride than Sasuke, they do say that pride is the worst of the seven deadly sins because it simply can't be beaten.

Oddly enough we weren't actually noticed on our little walk through the school, it seems that today everyone is sticking to the classrooms. Acting as Sasuke's balance wasn't exactly horrible, in fact the mere opposite, I got to hold onto my little brother without him giving me any sly looks. Still I wish the circumstances were a little more positive. Outside was breezy making me grateful that I tied my hair up otherwise it would have been in my face that wouldn't have helped my orientation. I helped lead Sasuke to my car which he had seen before so I wouldn't have to deal with the initial 'whoa look at your expensive car' look again. Lucky for Sasuke that he is more important than my car and that my choice in colour obviously comes in handy for situations like now so I'm not worried about the state my car will be in once this is over.

I opened the car door for him, simply because I have manners and that knowing Sasuke's complete and utter obliviousness to most pain meaning he'll probably use the wrong hand. He got in looking as tired as you would be if you hadn't slept in two days straight and trust me I know that look. I slipped round to other side, getting into the driver's seat reminding me to not let Sasuke drive until he learns that self-destruction is not the best way with dealing with your life. I'm not having him purposely crashing a car just to make a point. Pulling the keys out of my pocket I turned on the engine, another good thing about an expensive new car there is no worries about then engine not starting first time. Driving itself had always been a breeze to me; I simply was a natural just like nearly everything I ever did, passing my test first time with flying colours and perfect marks. I was always the designated driver when it came to me and Deidara and we spent a lot of time driving fast, yeah he never passed his test, well he tried…failed and then decided to stick a sky rise buildings worth of explosives in the car, let's just say it achieved nothing as the bombs didn't end up going off and well he's not going to be allowed to retake the test…not to mention the terrorist bounty he has on his head. Dumbass. We had to kill the driving instructor to keep his identity as hidden as possible.

I drove silently out the parking lot and onto the road and within a few seconds I decided to start our little interrogation before Sasuke had a chance to get out of it by falling unconscious. Sometime having a little brother can be rather aggravating. They never appreciate what their older siblings do for them and let's be honest they get away with everything and it's always the older siblings that get the blame. It would be nice to be respected once in a while.

"Sasuke, you're going to tell me why you hurt yourself again," I sternly asked knowing full well in my head that this was a pointless question though finding out his full excuse might lead me more to the true answer. I had my full concentration on the road but I still took quick glances at Sasuke making sure that he had heard me and that he had my attention too. We you had a lot of jobs to do like me then you learn to multitask.

"I don't want to," he answered stubbornly, letting his eyes wonder towards the window, I watched as his eyes narrowed in what looked like nausea maybe from the speeding colours before fully closing his eyes. Why was he trying to build a brick wall in between us? I felt like no matter how much I would try and change his mind about me he would just go back to before, one minute it looks like we're getting somewhere and then he just _stops_. It's like we can only get along when he wants us too and it's not fair, I shouldn't have to work around him.

"I wasn't asking a question Otouto," I corrected him, he needs to understand that I am his elder sibling and when it comes to things like this I am going to ask questions where I am going to want the full truth no matter how long it takes to get it. He should be thankful that he had a brother that actually cares because I know there are some out there that don't. He looked at me in annoyance tightening his jaw slightly.

"I'm still not saying anything," he retorted immaturely glancing away from me once again, I knew this was a little awkward as he had other things on his mind whatever they actually were but this is something worth talking about. I kept my gaze fixated on him but still taking into account the traffic lights and vehicles. He began looking slightly more uncomfortable, something serious was blocking his answer…wait is it fear? Why had I never thought of that before, if someone is hurting him then of course he's going to be scared of them…I can't be as blunt as this no wonder I'm not getting through to him, dammit Itachi! Think!

"You're being so immature little brother; don't you see I only want to help you?" I had to at least try and make him feel a little more secure, I need to make sure he knows that I am here for him. He has to be so complex, that is Sasuke though. He rolled his eyes at me in minor disgust, probably thinking I was being all mushy. I saw his expression deepen before his eyes narrowed this time in anger.

"Well if you really wanted to help you should never have left! This is your entire fault!" He snapped, slamming his fists against the front of the car making me inwardly jump. He's back to blaming me again…he always seems to resort to this when he can't think of any other explanation. He would blame me for everything if he could. If he still believes this then I don't know what to do to change his mind. I already regret leaving but I would never change my mind even I had gone back in time as if I hadn't things would have been far worse than they are right now.

"So that is what it's all about huh?" I spoke, quietly trying to lower the noise in the car, I didn't like shouting too much when driving, it reminded me a little too much of Madara who would often yell at me particularly while driving knowing that I couldn't just walk away like I usually could. I tightened my fingers around the steering wheel; I knew I felt something right now. I didn't even want to look my little brother in the eyes anymore. How could I? If he despises me that much why try?

I hated this…whichever choice I had to make both outcomes became negative. Stay and risk Sasuke's life but have him with me or leave and have him hate me but at least he'll be safe. It wasn't fair that I had to choose like that, I couldn't protect Sasuke from the whole Akatsuki. I had to go…and I'm so sorry…

"I didn't mean that..." Sasuke spoke softly, his voice cracking through emotion.

"Yes you did, I know you did. I understand Sasuke that is how you feel but believe me it's not the entire truth, I wish I could tell you but I can't...all you have to know is that I love you and I have always loved you. I missed you every day that I was away, I wanted ever so much come back home but I couldn't and I'm so sorry..." my eyes hurt so much, I blinked feeling them water ever so slightly before letting a tear trickle down my cheek. I kept my face straight, somehow a part of me still felt so cold like always. If Sasuke knew the truth, he would only try to get involved, the less he knows the better. The car became engulfed in silence for just a short moment. All my emotion and pain tearing me up inside, I just couldn't show it fully like Sasuke could. I lived so long without it, not needing it. Being so perfect comes with such a high price. It always was one of the reasons why I was Madara's favourite, I never cared, I could kill without any feelings of regret or sorrow and I never ever got emotionally attached to anything except my one weakness which was the leverage in the first place to get me.

"Why Itachi? Why do you do this to me? Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" Sasuke shrieked breaking up the silence; I could hear the sniffle telling me he was inches away from tears too. This was a two way process we just couldn't stop hurting each other. It never used to be like this.

"I'm sorry," I stated solemnly, again my emotion washed away getting locked down like and emergency locking mechanism, I can't handle it and I know that.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! THAT YOU'RE SORRY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" He screamed once again sending his fists against the car, this time I flinched giving me back my opening to once again look at him. He recoiled his arm that had started bleeding once again thinking that maybe I hadn't noticed.

"Otouto...no matter what I told you in the past it was all a lie, what I'm telling you now is all the truth. You and no matter what you think or choose to believe are the most important thing to me ever, I would do anything for you which includes giving up my own life even if it's just to protect you," I explained my voice just plainly calm, I couldn't take my eyes off his arm as blood was quickly soaking through the bandages at an alarming rate. He took no notice like I had known, he doesn't exactly feel pain properly or he does and simply just doesn't care. I observed his looking back down towards his feet in actual shame movement.

"Please don't say that Itachi...I don't want you dying for me, ever," he, shook his head his voice dying down to a low murmur. Had I finally gotten through to him? It seems so…no matter how much he thinks he hates me he doesn't want me to die at least not for him. It would be a lie if I said that I wouldn't if it ever came to a choice where it became my life or his then I would be fully willing for it to be me.

"It's true, it's my job to look after you and I regret the fact that it's seems that I haven't been there for you but I have tried my best and someday you'll understand everything," I smiled sorrowfully letting my emotions seep through my shield once again. I love my Otouto so much…I just want him back. Sasuke Uchiha, the only person I ever knew to love me for whom I am and was, to never compare me nor judge me to anyone else. My only care, biggest of all my Otouto. How I love that word so much, it makes me feel so warm and so called happy. Before Sasuke I never had anything to so to speak 'take care of' I never had any treasurable, no particular possession that I would look after, I never really wanted an animal to look after, which made me feel awfully empty and then Sasuke was born, a month after my sixth birthday, I had to admit at first I wasn't so keen on the idea of having a younger sibling because even I at that age loved attention. But of course that quickly changed when I first visibly saw him.

"Aren't you annoyed that I'm getting blood all over your car?" Sasuke spoke, bringing me back to reality; I blinked realising that he was joking with me. He had a small smirk on his face as I just raised an eyebrow. I honestly didn't care that much about the car, I never really had a thing for cars much and besides I rather have Sasuke he is far more valuable.

"No, I'm more worried about you, the car means nothing to me especially when compared against you, now please stop hurting yourself otherwise I'm going to wrap you in Styrofoam and treat you like a three-year-old, that means only round edged plastic toys and baby products, oh and I'll have to follow you 24/7," I stated with a small smirk back playing Sasuke at his own little game. Oh how I would love to follow him 24/7, not that he would be happy especially with me babying him. Although if this is the sort of thing that he gets up to when I'm not around then yeah I think stalking him is rather necessary.

I noticed Sasuke close his eyes again as I pulled up into the hospital car park, a sure sign that he was getting drowsy again. This meaning that blood loss was beginning to get too high, though at the rate it would take at least another half an hour or so to come close yet I'm not taking any risk besides the worse it gets the more complications later. After parking I promptly exited the car, noticing Sasuke cringe in the corner of my eye before he raised his hand to cover his eyes. I opened the door for him then grabbing hold of his left arm and helping him out of the car. As soon as he stepped out he lost his balance luckily I already had hold of him at this point. I pull his arm over my shoulder giving him something to lean against as his walking capabilities just left.

"Itachi...I'm tired..." he muttered quietly just loud enough for me to hear. His voice slightly slurred from lack of energy.

"Jeez Sasuke that'll teach you to make it worse, do you have any idea how much blood you're losing?" I replied to his comment with a sharp edge, Sasuke didn't say anything back which was slightly unlike him. I knew that he knew this feeling as this isn't the first time that I've heard about him in these kind of situations which involve a lot of blood. Though still he made things worse for himself, his human instincts don't seem to even kick in at all, like they've been lost in some dark whole. Even I still have these instincts I'm not stupid enough to keep on hurting myself when I know that I've taken enough damage. Another reason why I couldn't risk Sasuke with the Akatsuki, Madara is a very sadistic bastard and loves torture. If he ever got his hands on Sasuke…I know Sasuke well enough to know that his stubbornness would result him being tortured to death.

"Sasuke, do you want me to carry you?" I asked him, I was trying to be serious but it sorta came out a little more like a joke. He obviously heard this as he snapped his head in my direction before giving me a dark scowl.

"Itachi I can walk..." he muttered hinting a growl before letting his attention slip back towards his feet watching each step.

"Barely, I'm nearly dragging you." I stated gravely this time as a full on joke. Sasuke would never give into me unless he really had no choice, he really is so goddamn determined there was a time when he was little when he would literally beg me for me to carry him. Man how he has changed so much.

"Don't mock me brother," he riposted with a slight grin, at least being this obstinate means that he won't give up and it's far easier when he conscious to see what state he's in. It made me smile inwardly at his defiance towards me; he is so much more interesting now most certainly a teenager.

As soon as we stepped into the hospital we were greeted by the pink haired doctor that I remembered from my last visit here yesterday. She took one look at Sasuke before rushing over towards him; it made me slightly anxious at how _worried _she was about him. Once again I caught her name on the nametag she was wearing. _Tayuya, _I need to remember that, anyone that knows Sasuke well enough to be personally worried about him needs to be accessed by me from now on.

"Sasuke! What have you done to yourself?" She shouted loudly, 'done to yourself,' hn, she presumes that its self-harm well that proves how much she actually knows him doesn't it?

Before even I had time to react she had seized me by the arm and insisted on dragging me which meant Sasuke too who at this point began looking really out of it. She dragged us _both _into a white room which was the only detail I really was paying attention to as I still had my eyes fixated on Sasuke making sure that he didn't get any worse.

Tayuya pulled out two wooden chairs in the middle of the room next the one that was already there in front, Sasuke nearly collapsed onto the chair if I hadn't grabbed him first, looks like he was really slipping into unconsciousness now.

"What the hell happened to him?" She asked rummaging through draw mercilessly. The question was aimed at me. Well there wouldn't be much point on asking Sasuke.

"Not sure exactly, he just turned up into school like this," I answered within a second, it wasn't exactly a lie, he really did just turn up into school like this and then he just made it worse when he started punching things like the self-destructive moron he can be.

She glanced at me for a moment, "didn't I see you here yesterday? You we're here for Mikoto right?" Tayuya asked lightly. I nodded in silence as I reply. What was she up to? She sounded just as curious as Shizune, what is it with these people and wanting to know details about people's lives and why is Sasuke's life seemingly so interesting?

"So how come you're here with him?"

This is when being taught how to lie on the spot convincingly comes in handy.

"Well I got a call from the school nurse I think her name is Shizune that Sasuke needed to go to the hospital, she told me that she had tried to get hold of his father first but couldn't so she called me as I am a good friend of the family and have known Sasuke for quite a long time now and well there was no one else to call so, I guess this is why I'm here now," I responded.

She mumbled something to herself before sitting down on the chair opposite with a bunch of medical equipment that I had only a vague idea about. Kakazu did most of the medical work in the Akatsuki; he had to be the best at securing up wounds, hell he even managed to stitch an arm back on once including making it usable I had never seen such skill before. Then again everyone in the Akatsuki was chosen for a reason.

"Hold still, I need to take a good look at the damage done to your wrist and hand," Tayuya spoke to Sasuke he was still conscious but only barely which was probably best for him as I doubted entirely that he would want to see this. Not that I didn't notice his shoulders tense up as she spoke in which I placed my hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "You'll be okay Sasuke," I whispered to him feeling his shoulder muscles relax slightly. She began to examine my brother's so called _self-inflicted_ injury.

"You're going to need stitches and a cast you have most certainly broke your wrist and hand in many places I do not need an X-Ray to know that, okay we'll start with the stitching seeings though that is what's causing the most trouble right now, this might hurt a little sorry," Tayuya explained with a gentle smile even though Sasuke did not see instead he just shivered. He's not squeamish is he? That would be rather surprising, yet rather cute…

"You can hold onto my hand if you want, if it hurts you can squeeze, it will probably help even if it's just a little bit," I spoke letting my hand glide over to meet his. His hands were oddly cold yet so smooth, for some odd reason I had the urge to something more…his skin was so soft I just wanted to feel more of it. I coiled my fingers around his hand giving him something to hold onto if he needs to. He didn't talk though, I had already guessed that he was too tired and by the looks of it half asleep if you could call it that.

"You're really close to him aren't you?" The pink haired woman asked, before taking up his arm and starting her work.

"Mhm…I've known him since we were kids, I always used to be the one to look out for him you know beat up the kids who ever decided to pick on him, take him to the park and push him on the swings and well basically look after him when his parents couldn't," I said, bending the truth is just as easy as lying as it isn't so obvious, of course I did all those things.

"Oh…so you're like a big brother or something to him then?" She specified, Sasuke winced as Tayuya started the process of stitching.

"I guess so," I agreed, well she brought it up.

"Well what I don't understand is why if you're that close to him he hasn't brought you up before," she smugly said, I had this odd feeling that she didn't like me very much. Not that I had ever done anything to her. I was about to answer her as I felt Sasuke tense again ever so slightly.

"Sasuke don't worry about hurting me," I told him, as instantly as I said he reacted by squeezing my hand tightly between his fingers nearly digging his nails in, I knew I had to give him some response so I just mirrored his action just not as hard.

Tayuya was quiet for the rest of the procedure, Sasuke I think actually passed out momentarily for whatever reason and finishing up by putting his arm into a cast. Looks like he's going to need some help for a little while and PE in school…well that's not going to happen either well that means I might be able to spend a little bit more time with him.

"Right finished," she declared sitting back against the chair, nearly looking like she was admiring her handiwork. "Well if you're really as close as you say you were to this kid, please for god's sake look after him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid as it'll only be so long before he gets sectioned, I can't keep this up for much longer," she announced with a sigh. Sectioned? Well that doesn't seem like a great idea, I'm sure Sasuke knows this already however by the looks of it he really doesn't care although I already know that this is not his doing. All the more reason to find out who is doing this before he does get locked away for something he didn't do.

"Thank you Tayuya for everything," I acknowledged, "Sasuke she's finished." Sasuke immediately looked up towards me, his eyes slightly contracted and tired. He still doesn't look too well, maybe he needs to go to sleep for a while. I helped him up once again at least this time there wasn't as much rush as before and headed back to my car outside.

"Sasuke do you want sit in the back? It's slightly quieter. You look rather tired seeings though you couldn't stay completely conscious in the hospital," I asked considerately, at least in the back he would have more space. He nodded; he didn't look interested in disagreeing in anything that I was saying right now, honest proof that he is most definitely exhausted. Well going back to school is way out of the question. I opened the door for him letting him get inside, my poor kid brother looks completely shattered. Getting into the front I quickly glanced at the mirror showing Sasuke leaning against the window already visible asleep, maybe I should take him back to my apartment for a while. It'll give me chance to keep an eye on him and well father won't be expecting him back until way after school.

I drove silently back to my apartment as Sasuke slept through the whole journey, for some reason I had a feeling that he hadn't slept properly in a while as I've seen him sleep that heavily before. I hated the idea of disturbing him; he always looked so cute when asleep. So I carried him into my apartment, what he doesn't know won't hurt him besides he's not exactly going to kick off if he's unconscious now. I hadn't had much time to sort out the place yet so it still looked a little messy, I laid him down on the sofa the easiest place for me to see him. He looked rather warm compared to in the hospital, his cheeks a little flushed it wouldn't surprise me much that he would quite easily get ill judging by the state that he is usually in. I gently touched his cheek with the back of my hand feeling the heat radiating definitely above average. Please don't tell me he _is _getting sick though, he honestly doesn't need that kind of stress.

I sat and watched him for a few hours; he really has become quite the heavy sleeper. I loved how innocent he looked and how beautiful too, just so still and peaceful. My sort of sleeping beauty but of course the male version, he's just as delicate and stunning. I heard the coffee machine go off meaning that my coffee was ready, just what I need right now caffeine. Such an amazing substance. Comes in handy when you need to stay up late. After pouring out my coffee I took my hot cup back into the lounge and sat back down watching as Sasuke began to stir slightly. It looks like Sasuke is finally waking up after being asleep for at least six hours.

"Where am I?" He mumbled, seemingly louder than he had hoped. I smiled inwardly at how cute his waking up voice sounded, all tired and sweet.

"It's about time little brother," I spoke aloud, gaining quickly his attention as he instantaneously looked in my direction. I shook my head in amusement; he has no idea does he? I don't want to scare him too much this place will be unfamiliar to him. For a moment he just stared blankly at me which made me wonder for a second that he hadn't just forgotten everything that has happened within the last two days. I watched him frown in confusion as he looked like he was taking everything in.

"Itachi?" He mildly questioned, I smiled looks like he does at least remember then otherwise that could have been very awkward indeed. I laid the cup on the table next to me letting the steam pass up into the air besides it was far too hot to drink right now anyway and then I stood up from the seat. My brother continued to gape at me narrow-eyed and perplexed. I gracefully yet slowly made my way over towards him watching his eyes widen with every step closer I took.

"So how you feeling Otouto?" I inquired carefully, kneeling down in front of him reaching out my hand just to hopefully disprove my earlier theory. He flinched slightly at my touch as I felt his temperature once again, a little cooler than before but still a little bit more than he should be. I felt a tad more at ease knowing that he wasn't getting any worse, "hn, still rather warm."

Now he looked a little aggravated, probably wasn't used to me acting like a concerned older brother. But how can I not worry about him right now? The time I've spent away has only made me more protective over him as there is no way I want to be away from him again and that includes him dying on me.

"Wha...? Itachi I...where..." he muttered going back to his downright tangled look. Also with his messed up sentences brought me to the conclusion that he truly hadn't woken up properly otherwise he would be biting my head off right now with insults and sly comments. Still how cute.

"Sasuke, I can't read your thoughts and none of those were proper questions," I corrected him, oh the idea of being able to read Sasuke's mind. Make life so much easier for me; get all the answers I need though it is a little rude however. At one point I wouldn't even need to do that as he used to tell me everything regardless, shame really. I chuckled to myself, reading Sasuke's mind…maybe not the best idea, who knows what kind of thoughts he actually thinks. Sasuke pulled himself into the sitting position taking a quick look around his surroundings, I didn't mind his curiosity and hopefully soon he'll be living here with me.

"In case you're wondering this is my apartment you're in," I informed him knowing that he was mentally asking this question, looks like I don't have to read his thoughts to know what he is thinking after all. I moved over sitting next to him now on the sofa giving Sasuke time to register.

"What! I'm in your apartment! Why?" He gasped.

"You fell asleep in the back of my car and to be honest you looked far too tired to go back to school so I just brought you back here besides I wanted to keep an eye on you," I explained, there isn't anything wrong with me doing that, my brother looked like he was scolding himself. I could easily see the worry building up in his facial expression.

"You don't need to worry about school, it's already over you've been sleeping for a good few hours, I'll take you back to father's place when you're ready, okay little brother," I stated, as I quickly thought of something…just the prefect moment. I leaned forward slightly then raising my hand at the exact height to poke him on the forehead. He flinched, "ouch!"

My brother started rubbing his forehead as a feral growl built up in his throat which just made me want to smile even more while aiming my hand for his head ruffling his spiky hair before he had chance to push me away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I just couldn't restrain myself I haven't done that in so long, now can you tell me how you're feeling?" I continued to smirk standing myself up; this had most definitely cheered me up for the rest of the day. How can I refrain myself from touching his adorable features, I'm so glad some things haven't changed. I seriously haven't done that since he was about eight years old, he used to give me this pouty look everytime except now he growls like some kind of wolf…

"I'm fine Itachi." He huffed turning his attention away from me as I made my way back over to the kitchen.

"Good to hear, by the way you look adorable when you sleep," I added on seeing Sasuke's face drop into another scowl. He brings it on himself. The little idiot.

**A/N Well there we are, I am so proud that I got like loads of reviews for my last chapter you people made me feel so much happier, it's the only reason why I bothered to write this chapter as I could have quite happily sat and watch Bleach. OMG Renji with his hair down HOT! Maybe one day I shall write a Bleach fanfic…still deciding pairing so far I like Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya…and KON but he's a teddy…with a smexy voice!**

**Once again 10 reviews, next chapter is already ready :) Please cheer me up!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Ok I decided to update today because it's MY BIRTHDAY! YAYZ **

**Fan fiction is back to normal again however my brain is not (I'm in Bleach land, which means Bleach fanfics are likely to come out of this) so it might take a while for me to update, sorry. Likewise I will not abandon this story EVER! I just need to get over my Bleach obsession. It might take a while…Renji**

**Renji: RAWR ZABIMARU! *Zabimaru hits Renji on the head*  
Byakuya: And this is my lieutenant…**

**Chapter 22**

**Sasuke's POV**

The rest of the week went really fast, father ignored me when I got home from Itachi's which I was glad about he was too busy getting drunk with his mates. He completely unacknowledged my presence for the rest of the week too. Naruto wanted to know everything about my 'injury' thinking that I had done it myself like everyone else; I lied and told him that it was an accident. I couldn't risk anyone listening in to the conversation. Itachi seemed to warm up to the class better, Naruto had rather good behaviour which meant we actually began to learn something even I was paying attention for a change listening to his voice seemed much more calming than listening to music. Neji was back by Friday, he also ignored me I can tell you that he was very quiet in class too instead of trying to suck up to Itachi. The group kept talking about the weekend and how awesome it was going to be.

So what am I going to wear? Well I have to make myself look eighteen. I have no problems in height like Itachi I'm quite tall but I want to wear something that will cover my cast even though I have drawn graffiti all over it and to be honest looks pretty good even though I did it with my left hand. Yeah my friends signed it too even Sakura and Ino did I didn't give them permission if that's what you're thinking no they just did it when I wasn't looking not forgetting to draw lots of hearts around their names. I just hope no one gets the wrong idea about that. I have to wear it for another seven weeks which sucks at least it should be off for the dodge ball tournament which is lucky because I am really looking forward to it. Get to smash a few nerds faces in it's a shame Neji won't be on their team well if he was he would most likely be leaving in a body bag from Gaara's ball of death. He has made so many enemies in this school; he needs to stop messing with the wrong people.

I opened my wardrobe; well I could pretty much get away with anything I wear. Well I kinda only own black with some slight colour. Hn, skinny jeans with lots of chains yeah that seems like me today, a plain black t-shirt with a hoodie that'll cover this cast. Hey I'll just melt into the shadows that way I won't stand out even though I guessed that I would look different to everyone else well maybe not Gaara he was more punk than emo really though. I quickly got changed and re-did my eyeliner, no need for doing hair seeings though mine is naturally spiky and I sorta liked my spiky hair. Well to be honest no one really wants to mess with anyone that dresses like me I already give off the wrong impression for looking like a downright trouble maker. I'm not entirely innocent on that subject though, I have done some bad shit before. At least I wasn't a chav I put it that way.

I looked at the time quarter to eight, my father had already left fifteen minutes ago which meant that I was safe. I had to be at Naruto's for eight and it takes ten minutes to walk down there. Hey I wonder what Itachi's doing right now. What, no I don't! Sasuke keep your mind focused Itachi is not important right now. Besides he'll probably be sitting round the house doing something really boring like stacking cards. Funny.

I made my way downstairs after picking up some of my money which I had been saving, hidden under one of the floorboards in my room so that way my father will never find the stash. I took extra knowing that I will _have _to buy sweets and crap too. At least I will be able to see Naruto for a little while beforehand he'll cheer me up for the night like he always does. I wonder what Naruto is going to wear; I hope it's not orange.

I exited the house and made my way down to my best friends. I had been often so I knew the way just as well as I knew my house. I liked Naruto's house it was warm and friendly and always gave off that really warm family vibe like when you sit around a warm fire after a proper meal with the family, deep in conversation. His father's really nice I can see where Naruto gets his personality from. Minato is his name he's like a proper father and has been a really good influence on Naruto and has even helped me a few times which is more than I can say about my own father. I never really knew his mum she was always out working and I know that she has just left Minato recently. Naruto was upset of course but he has always been one that cares not to show it and just puts on a smile, he's always been so strong being able to take on other people's problems before his own which was something I had always admired about Naruto too. He always said what is the point of being miserable all day in school only to make everyone else miserable too when you could just smile and still have a good day instead of letting the worries get to you. In that area even I had to say Naruto appeared to be rather wise.

I spotted his house it was the one at the end of the road with the big garden seeings Naruto is very energetic and _needs_ somewhere to run around. I knocked on the deep green door and waited for an answer. It was getting pretty dark already, I always love walking round in the dark it's always so much more beautiful then as the tree leaves turn a moonlight blue along with glitter like grass. It's like when there is a ground frost and it looks like the grass has diamonds imbedded in the leaves, such beauty. I heard the door open and quickly returned my attention towards the door.

"Hello Sasuke, Naruto told me you were coming over," Minato smiled, his blonde hair glowing from the light in the house which was another trait that Naruto had inherited from his father. I nodded at him before he stepped away from the door.

"Please come in, Naruto has been eagerly waiting for you he hasn't shut up all day," he greeted gesturing me to go inside which I did. He closed the door behind me as he made his way into the living room with me following. Just stepping inside made me feel more relaxed, the smell of ramen filling my nose, Naruto's favourite food ever. It was something I closely familiarized with him and his house. The lounge was pretty small but it was one of those rooms that just made you feel cosy yet right at home. It was nothing fancy but that's what made it so much better.

"Sit down, Naruto will be down stairs in a moment, he's just getting ready. You're going out to the cinema aren't you?" Minato asked as I sat down on the sofa. Naruto's house has always been clean well except for Naruto's room of course that was a totally different story and it didn't seem like it belonged to the same house. This kind of family essence is always heart-warming. Always being something that I never had at my house ever, it was always a job or profession having a family, we were more of acquaintances that had the same genes and lived together rather than a 'real' family like Naruto's.

"Yeah, we're going the cinema," I replied looking towards the stairs hearing eager footsteps make there way from the floor above. Naruto of course, being as heavy-footed as usual.

"Cool, you're watching Blood Bath aren't you?" He carried on.

"That is correct, so you know that's it's an eighteen right?" I asked, though he didn't seem like the type of guy that was strict on rules like my father who wouldn't even let me go to the cinema if it was up to him. He would say it was a waste of free time and wasn't worth the money yet he would spend his on alcohol which was so much more of a waste. Yet I couldn't argue.

"I'm okay with it, it's his life," Minato explained, so understanding. Naruto had no lifestyle rules and had no standards that he had no choice but to meet, he's free to live how he wants to. I had say that was something I was jealous of. My standards had slipped over the years and now my father doesn't care too much because there was no point giving me any standards seeings though I wasn't even worth the effort. I was – am a failure. Though I have come to terms with that, Itachi is the perfect child even when he's not around I'm always compared to him.

"HEY SASUKE! I KNEW I HEARD THE DOOR!" I heard Naruto calling from the stairs with the biggest grin ever leaning over the railing which I thought for a moment that he would have jumped over. He bolted the rest of the way downstairs two at a time.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs?" Minato sighed with a more of an 'I give up' expression as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Just for Naruto to completely ignore him and have his attention just to be locked on me. All I saw was a blur of blonde rush up towards me before I was completely crushed by a tight hug. My arms pinned against my side as the blonde was nearly sitting on top of me, I didn't even want to think about how bad this actually looked right now. Minato thankfully wasn't paying much attention.

"Sasuke I knew you would come!" Naruto muffled into my ear squeezing me like a teddy, why does he always do this? He can't keep his hands off me, why doesn't he do it to everyone else? I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind too much.

"Naruto please...personal space," I mumbled trying to speak through his crushing arms; I couldn't physically do anything to push him off. Naruto untwined his arms from around me and instead blushed slightly possibly in embarrassment? Or something and threw himself on the couch next to me.

"Okay I'll leave you boys to it, make sure you're quiet when you get back tonight Naruto I don't want you waking me up like last time," Minato warned standing up and making his way up stairs. Again Naruto completely blanked him, ungrateful Naruto; he doesn't realize what he has.

"So Sasuke-teme do you want anything to eat or something?" Naruto asked jumping back in front of me; at least he sat down for about two seconds, which was one more than last time it seems we're making progress. I shook my head; I didn't feel hungry right now, well hardly all day really. I'm not starving myself I just don't feel hungry right now!

Whoa Naruto! What the hell are you wearing? No it's not embarrassing, actually it's rather cool. He had a black long-sleeved shirt on with the sleeves rolled up and a tight leather waistcoat unbuttoned just like most of his shirt showing off quite a lot of muscle underneath. He wore long Goth jeans with rips which got wider at the bottom to make way for his new rock boots, that was why he was so noisy upstairs, I never knew Naruto even owned clothing like this, he had no orange of him at all and man did he look good, really good.

"Okay but you're going to eat something later! Dad gave me extra money, hey Sasuke why are you staring at me?" Huh? I had been staring? I quickly looked up and fake-smiled kinda innocently.

"Erm...I like your boots," I remarked, jeez that was embarrassing. Naruto blushed again biting his bottom lip. I didn't just like the boots I liked everything, I didn't know he could look so good...look so sexy. No! I didn't mean to think that, he's my best friend for fuck sake! Am I falling for everyone right now? My mind is so messed up...

"Thanks I thought you would, you look good too like always," Naruto scratched the back of his head, this was very awkward. I looked at the wall behind him trying not to get distracted by his current great fashion sense. I wonder why he dressed like this today, it's just not in his 'fashion' criteria yet at the same time it really suited him like he had made the effort and actually planned what he wearing just so he would look good. Hey maybe he is trying to impress someone, Hinata? No, she isn't in to that variety of clothing...Gaara? Nah! Naruto isn't gay right?

"Anyway lets play I still need to beat you at Mortal Combat and with one good hand I'm positive I'll beat you! Believe it!" Naruto shouted punching up towards the ceiling. Trust Naruto to change the conversation.

"I still think my chances are good," I smirked folding my arms glaring at him with the famous Uchiha glare. Naruto pouted trying his best to glare back such a futile attempt no one can beat my glare well maybe Itachi. Within a second he was switching on his television and games console ready and handing me one of the controllers. Yeah my hand might be stuck but I can still use my fingers.

"Okay pick your fighter teme!" Naruto demanded after he picked his, Sub Zero of course, I went for Scorpion as usual. Naruto chose the scenery as it never bothered me so much. I liked this game 'cause it was gory and just had blood written all over, Gaara likes this game too of course playing as Kenshi as Kiba played as Night Wolf and sometimes Hinata would play as Ashrah. She didn't like playing it much though for obvious reasons. Hm I wonder who Itachi would pick...okay brain stop thinking about Itachi!

The game started, I always waited for Naruto to make the first move as it didn't take me long to remember the controls, I always picked gaming up fast and I had good hand-eye coordination which was harder to say about Naruto, I couldn't say he was rubbish because he really wasn't but he just wasn't the best either. Naruto was always one to play straight with the attack and forget about the blocking/defence whereas I would just block his attacks and then use them against him which is the way I win.

"Gah! You're beating me again, I haven't even hit you once yet and I'm nearly dead! How the fuck do you do it?" Naruto bellowed distracting himself from the game as I made another blow to his character. Strategy Naruto that is the answer it's not about how fast you attack. Naruto wasn't hard to beat I knew he practiced so much to try and beat me but still hasn't managed to do it, it kinda made me feel bad that I hardly ever played but was still better. It reminded me of me and Itachi where I would practice for so long and put all my effort into whatever task I was doing and he would just instantly get it right first time. No matter how much I tried I would never surpass him. It always made me doubt myself and think lowly of my abilities. Maybe it's time that Naruto should beat me even if that means I will give him a chance just like Itachi used to do for me. I know that Itachi used to pretend he couldn't do something just to let me win so I would feel better and have a reason to carry on doing whatever it was. Sometimes it is a nice feeling to let others win. Thanks Itachi.

The next time Naruto attacked, I 'forgot' to block and let him hit me.

"YAY! I got ya teme! I bet you didn't see that coming Sasuke!" Naruto shouted getting more interested by the second screaming his head off at the screen, it would make you think that it was real.

"Damn!" I shouted playing my part well, Naruto was getting very hyper as I let him keep hitting me only to block a few attacks to make it look like I was still trying my best. I could hear Naruto clicking buttons ferociously leaning far forward off the sofa that he was inches away from standing up. He was already bouncing. I had to let him beat me now, I can't let him get this hyped up only to lose and be miserable for the rest of the night.

"It looks like I'm beating you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in utter enjoyment watching the life bar going down on my character. I didn't mind losing it wasn't a feeling that was totally new to me at all. Both life bars were at minimum one more hit left. Naruto's character came at mine with an obvious attack as I pressed the 'wrong' button letting the final strike take place. _Sub-Zero wins._

Naruto's eyes lit up as he threw the controller in the air.

"I WON!" he raised his arms above his head jumping up and down like a three-year-old, I smiled inwardly it made me feel happy to see him that contented about something so trivial. He had now achieved something that he had been longing to do for a while even if it did seem so small.

"I told ya I would, I've been practicing for ages and I knew it would pay off eventually!" Naruto clapped his hands together smiling at me.

"Don't feel bad for losing Sasuke!" He shouted jumping onto the seat next to me and then wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I didn't feel bad at all. In actual fact I felt good for doing it, better than I've felt for a while, it doesn't seem like much but it still made some difference to me. Maybe Itachi did teach me something good after all even though he would never admit that to me. He wasn't a total asshole.

"It's okay it's about time that you beat me," I smiled. I think I've cheered Naruto up for the night even though he'll probably boast to everyone else. I don't mind. Talk about learning valuable lessons...it seems that I'm not a total asshole either I guess.

The hour went fast, Naruto wanted to continue playing the game I didn't want to so he just played by himself and I just watched and helped him with the puzzle parts that he hadn't quite figured out yet. The game got caught short when there was a knock at the door, I looked at the time half nine they were punctual. Naruto sighed wanting to continue playing as he stood up and made his way towards the door with a regretful expression. I heard them greeting each other and then make their way over to the lounge where I sat and waited.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba waved, I nodded in return. I tend not to wave at people I think it looks rather weird personally especially when there sitting right in front of you. Gaara nodded at me, see he has the right idea like me. I stood up walking towards the small energetic crowd. Gaara was wearing a long-sleeved red top with one sleeve ripped with skull and crossbones on the front and dark jeans with many belts. Kiba wore a heavy raincoat and jeans for a change he was the one who stood out. Hey I was dressing Emo, Naruto Goth and Gaara Punk. Erm…Kiba was more random.

"So you all ready?" Naruto cheered as Kiba barked, me and Gaara simply just nodded seeings though it was the sanest choice. It's cool being included in a group it makes you feel like you're a part of something.

"Okay let me turn my game off which by the way I beat Sasuke at finally and get my money and stuff, we need to go to Hinata's and get her and then we can get the bus believe it!" Naruto roared bolting into the lounge as I stood with Gaara and Kiba.

"He seriously beat you? As if," Gaara smirked looking like Naruto had just made a false comment, he wouldn't believe a dobe like him could ever beat me at anything. I just nodded again; seriously there is never anything to say especially to Gaara.

"Hm, it's probably because of your cast," he added making some sort of an excuse, why can he never just accept anything? He only ever seems to see obvious facts like that Naruto hasn't got the mental capacity to use some sort of way at beating me at a videogame what a load of bullshit. Seriously there are like three-year-olds who know how to play a game like that well maybe not _that_ particular game.

"Okay ready now!" Naruto yelled jumping out in front of me, I scowled. He began pushing Kiba out of the door as Gaara just stood watching Naruto pushing Kiba. He wasn't laughing but instead had a different expression that was more of a frown but it wasn't like a not amused frown but something else like he _didn't_ like the idea of Naruto pushing Kiba. Kiba got the point and dashed out the door still no move from Gaara but I did see him smirk slightly as Naruto turned his attention to him.

"Don't make me push you Gaara I'm not afraid to do so!" Naruto warned just to see Gaara's smirk widen as if he wanted to be pushed. Gaara another stubborn personality in the group.

"Go ahead Naruto I won't stop you," Gaara hinted as he turned around to face the doorway, Naruto's eyes narrowed and he held his hands out to push Gaara. The blonde made his way forward his hands inches away from Gaara but just before he touched him the redhead moved his position slightly leaning forward only to see Naruto quickly blushing and removing his hands immediately from Gaara's anatomy.

"Gaara you moved! I just touched your ass! I'm like scarred for life!" Naruto looked shocked yet at the same time was hiding the hidden lust which I recognized from his face.

"I know," was all Gaara said before making his way down the steps like nothing happened at all. Gaara had done that on purpose but why? I doubt he wanted to make Naruto look stupid I have feeling there was another motive behind that. I narrowed my eyes; Gaara was up to something even I could tell that. The mischievous bastard. I folded my arms.

"Lighten up Sasuke!" Naruto chimed smacking me across the back snapping me out of my thoughts instantly. Well he got over that rather quickly.

I made my way out of the door towards Gaara and Kiba as Naruto called to his father that he was leaving before closing the door and running to catch up with us.

"Okay let's go get Hinata!" Naruto proposed as we all nodded. I always found it kinda weird that Hinata hangs round with us ya know because she's a girl and all and that she is really quiet. She doesn't fit in to our odd group at all yet still she is an accepted part of it. I do like Hinata though, she may be quiet but boy is she kind and I also liked the fact that she didn't 'fall' for me, really though any girl who doesn't pass out from lust when I walk past is accepted in my book.

Hinata lived in a pretty big house with her parents and her sister. Luckily for her Neji doesn't live with them, he is in the lower part of the family tree which isn't as high classed as her. Her parents are strict but never quite as much as my parents I knew there was a kinda feud between my parents and hers at one point as they tried to figure out which family was better. That was many years ago of course. We made our way up to the house and stood out of her driveway out of view of anyone who could look through the windows.

"Okay let's go over the plan, Naruto you knock on the door and keep her father in conversation, I'll throw the stone and keep an eye on the situation, Kiba you climb up and help Hinata and Gaara you make sure that Hinata doesn't fall," I explained as everyone nodded, this is going to go well... I hope so anyway.

Kiba, Gaara and I made our way to the back of the property, I waited for Naruto to knock on the door, we had to make sure that her father answered the door first before we made any stupid movements. Naruto knocked within a few seconds the door opened.

"Hi Sir, I've just come to ask about...well erm, I hear you're erm..."

"Out with it boy!"

"Can I have your autograph I love your work!" Naruto blurted. For a moment it seemed like everything was lost from the really silent silence, you most likely know the type I'm talking about.

"Sure," his tone instantly softened, Naruto got it. Hinata's father helped create videogames he was head of a company that personally I haven't heard of which is natural to the fact that I don't play many videogames unlike Naruto. I knew Naruto would be good at distracting seeings though he already knows a lot about the area giving him a lot of ideas about what to say. Good Naruto.

"Okay he's at the door Naruto has got him in conversation time for your part," I told Gaara and Kiba, they both heard me and nodded. Gaara opened the gate to the back and we made our way there. Hinata's window was directly above us with the ivy dancing up the wall to underneath her bedroom window, perfect. Somehow this felt like a scene from a really bad chick flick movie. I picked a stone up from the floor and threw it at her window with just enough force to make a slight knock. Hinata heard as she quickly ran to the window and opened it. I turned to Kiba as a gesture for him to move forward. Kiba instantly took hold of the ivy and began climbing quickly. Kiba had always been good at climbing we did rock climbing many times in school and he had always been the fastest to get to the top and he never fell so he would be perfect for this also I've seen him carrying someone on his back (she had a fear of heights)before so I knew he was strong enough to do this. Gaara stood underneath guiding Kiba up to the window, Kiba would definitely not fall but if Hinata did Gaara would surely catch her, he was always good at catching heavy and fast objects with good precision, I know it was random but we went bowling once and somehow Kiba got real excited and threw the ball into the air backwards and Gaara somehow managed to catch even though he wasn't even looking at Kiba throwing it, he had no problem at all. He had caught a lot of random falling stuff over life and Hinata wasn't really that heavy but just in case. I was good at keeping track of more than one thing at once as I always have to keep an eye on what my father is doing while doing other things.

I looked round the corner towards Naruto who seemed very interested in the conversation which was good cause so did Hinata's father. They were talking about some game, no clue what. Everything was good on that side. Kiba had Hinata clinging onto his back now like a baby monkey as he was quickly making his way down the ivy with Gaara watching. This is going good. Kiba jumped to the floor as Hinata got off his back; yes he did it without any trouble. I gestured them to wait there a second while I get Naruto to stop his conversation. I made my way back round the corner just far enough for me to be in Naruto's eyesight but not her fathers.

I had to rustle the leaves of the bush behind me to get Naruto's attention as he looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes, yeah Naruto make it look OBVIOUS.

"Okay I gotta go now thanks for the autograph and the cheats on how to finish the game they'll be really helpful," Naruto smiled saluting the guy.

"You're welcome, I'm happy to talk to my fans at anytime." The door closed as Naruto made his way over to me bouncing with each fluent skip.

"I did it and didn't mess up!" Naruto wowed himself with a very pleased face. I had to admit I was kinda proud of him seeings though he could well have been the liability of this situation but he did well. Gaara, Kiba and Hinata met up with us. It's surprising the stuff we would do to get the whole group together sometimes, well I like the thrill anyway besides it's much safer than taking some kind of risk with my father even though technically right now I am actually taking a risk because I'm here.

"The plan worked! Well done Sasuke!" Kiba smiled feeling proud of himself proving his capabilities. Well we actually managed to pull this off.

"Thanks, well we better get going," I answered as everyone agreed with me and we all started walking down the road to the bus stop. This was a very exhilarating night I had to say. It felt nice going out with friends as it seemed like the only good thing to happen to me. I was closer to my friends rather than my family and if I ever had a choice on whom to save it would always be my friends well maybe if Itachi was involved but even then he is more of an associate than a brother right now. However he was sure making his way up the table as I have surely gotten closer to him in the last week compared to when we first met again.

The bus stop was just down the road as we only had to wait for two minutes which was lucky, we sat at the back of course, it is after all the best place to sit especially when there is no one else on the bus to disturb us. Going out at night is always more exciting than during the day for some reason.

"What time is it?" Kiba asked as Naruto quickly looked at his watch. I loved looking outside at the darkness of the streets seeing those amber lights glowing like fire. It always quiet at this time I really do prefer night time to daytime.

"It is ten o'clock so we have half an hour," Naruto said. Gaara had his arms crossed sitting with his back against the window so he still looked like he was included in the group. Hinata looked rather worried about the film or about breaking the rules I was not so sure. All I could say was I was breaking more rules than she was not that I would verbally bring that up, besides she is so much more sensitive than me, I'm just over-emotional and that's not all the time.

"I hope everyone's brought extra money 'cause we need to buy lots of snacks and crap!" Naruto beamed getting excited. I was excited too but just wasn't showing it as much as the hypo blonde dobe. Seriously I can't believe everyone is considering giving Naruto more sugar, he won't sit still.

"There is going to be so much blood and shit, it'll be epic! As long as they don't kill any animals of course then I'll be pissed," Kiba said, why they are all talking like that is beyond me. I was more than happy just to be getting out the house and hanging round with people that I do actually call my friends. I liked listening to their conversation though just to see how normal the acted about everything because they didn't have problems like I have if their parents found out that they had broke the rule like this. The worst that'll happen to them is that they'll get grounded. With me it would be a serious beating and maybe even worse my father isn't afraid to use the closet as a punishment seeings though Mikoto isn't around to put her clothes in it. Seriously being locked in such a small space in nothing but darkness make you get claustrophobic, there is only a limited amount of oxygen in there as it's airtight, my mother didn't like the idea of getting her clothes ruined and with nothing to eat or drink it's just so...I just can't explain it, I just don't want to explain it. He's only done that twice to me, first time was just for an hour, and the second for two days luckily for me I passed out after three hours and nearly suffocated.

Dammit I need to stop depressing myself, I should forget about that crap and just concentrate on what I'm doing now. Besides those are not the best of memories, if I actually have any so called good memories anymore, I guess I've forgotten most of them.

"Hey Sasuke you're kinda quiet," Naruto observed, he seems to think about me a lot, I know he cares but still though he is the one that I made a promise to after all. He is the reason that I'm not doing anything too reckless again. Naruto is someone worth being alive for and I know I would hurt him if I did _that _again and I don't want to hurt anyone else who's been so kind to me, I don't want them to go through what I go through all the time. It really does ruin your life and it's something that you will be haunted with forever.

"Sorry I was thinking," I answered, yes I was thinking so that wasn't a lie but I'm not going into detail that'll just kill the environment for tonight. I quickly smiled at Naruto to stop him from asking questions if I look happy then he'll leave it.

"Okay teme, hey this is our stop!" Naruto yelled he was about to press the bell but Gaara beat him to it.

"Hey Gaara it was my turn!" Naruto stomped his foot on the floor looking like a five-year-old child throwing a tantrum.

"Grow up Naruto," Gaara grinned darkly as he pushed past Naruto as slowly as possible for a second time causing a slight rose colour to appear on Naruto's cheeks before he frowned. Gaara quickly turned his head away copying the colour of Naruto's cheeks. Only I seemed to notice. Wait does that mean Gaara likes...? Right Sasuke stop making pairings right now, I am not the Love Guru. I stood up just behind Naruto as the bus made its way to the stop. Naruto turned himself around letting go of the bar.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Naruto clasped his hands together, just as the bus came to a sudden halt at the stop and before I could tell Naruto to hold on the bus quaked. The blonde suddenly lost balance falling forward grabbing out for the first thing in his reach which unluckily for me was my hoodie. I grabbed hold of the bars to keep my balance as Naruto pulled against the fabric I could feel his fingers digging into me with his vice-like grip. I had to admit my heart skipped a beat as Naruto was tightly clinging onto me. I felt myself blush as he mimicked the action twice as bad with an embarrassed yet naive smile, I was speechless just as much as he was at this unexpected incident. The bus came to a full stop as Naruto may I say reluctantly let go of my hoodie and regained his balance taking his gaze straight towards the floor.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he chided rather quietly for himself. That's when I saw Gaara looking pissed, his jaw clenched with tensing muscles, that's when it hit me for real. Gaara _liked_ Naruto. It all made sense, Gaara pretends to hate him when really he's just embarrassed to admit how much he enjoys being around with him and that movement before was to check, Naruto blushed which is obvious proof that he liked the 'action.' Maybe tonight was the night Gaara decided to make a move...awkward. And I just got in the way.

"Can we please just get off the bus?" I stated realizing how bad this must have just looked especially feeling like I was turned on. I don't fancy Naruto; I just like the feeling of being up close with another...boy. Especially Itachi he tops the score making me feel so tense yet totally invigorating with a sense of passion which I believed are recognized feelings of having a crush. Especially with the way I liked to picture him not like in my sketchpad but more as in fantasies, erotic fantasies. I'm mentally fucked up. It's no where near natural to fancy your own brother.

We all made our way off the bus Gaara gave me a dirty look as I stepped off, his gaze full of malice and jealousy. That is all I need right now, a jealous homicidal maniac (he is truly capable of this). I need to remind myself that hitting Gaara is not a good thing to do for many reasons. I took a deep breath, please don't let this ruin my night, I can only deal with so much crap before it gets too much.

"Okay let's go, the movie starts in ten minutes!" Naruto yelled pointing in the direction of the cinema, Kiba howled at the moon I don't need to compare him to a werewolf do I? Hinata was unbelievably quiet I felt slightly sorry for her she always seems to be the one that gets ignored. I would have probably said something if I didn't feel so socially self-conscious right now. Naruto started jogging with a bounce and I just followed with everyone else.

The cinema was quiet for a change, well this wasn't exactly peak time, we moved towards the counter I hated queuing and luckily we didn't have to. I never have the patience for a queue.

"Hey erm..." Naruto leaned forward to look at the name tag, "Tenten, can we have five tickets to see Blood Bath please?"

Tenten took a quick look at us, wow it was rather surprising how much she reminded me of Mickey Mouse with those buns that looked similar to ears. She then turned to the cash register and nodded, we all handed the money to Naruto as he bought the tickets and she told us that the movie was starting in five minutes.

"Thanks Tenten!" Naruto smiled, so friendly. He turned round handing us all the tickets.

"Okay FOOD!" Naruto yelled glancing round like a maniac looking for the snack bar somehow he didn't notice that giant fluorescent orange (yes orange) sign that said SNACKS right in front of him.

"It's over there dobe..." I pointed, okay I couldn't help it we would be here forever otherwise, Naruto is literally the most unobservant guy I have ever met in my entire life. I saw Naruto's eye light up as he dashed over with 'super speed.'

We spent literally thirty seconds buying whatever Naruto decided to throw into the pile which I could tell you was way more than enough for the five of us, it was more like double not that I was complaining, I was kinda glad that Chouji wasn't in our 'group' for obvious reasons. I didn't want an argument I just wanted to relax, well as much as you could watching a movie full of death.

The screen room was quiet, there were two girls sitting near the front, apart from that it was completely quiet. Naruto was carrying all the sugary stuff which hit me not to be a good thing as I thought how hyper Naruto was going to end up...jeez.

"Okay were we going to sit and who are we sitting by?" Kiba asked eager to sit down and prepare himself by getting comfy.

"Hey we could sit behind the girls so we're in the middle and I want to sit by Sasuke," Naruto blurted stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Right he wanted to sit next to me...I noticed Gaara again looking even more irritated.

"Oh and I promised Hinata that I'll sit next to her," Naruto remembered.

"Okay I'll sit next to Hinata too but can I have a free side I have a habit for going to the toilet during a film so I don't want to disturb the rest of yeh!" Kiba asked...great that means I was sitting next to Gaara, I had to be in-between them both didn't I? Everything is out to get me, I should give up. I have done nothing to Gaara to be honest and I'm usually really good friends with him dammit.

Maybe I should walk out now...no, I've looked forward to today for the whole week and I have been through shit, I think I deserve to have a good night out even if that means putting up with an immature Gaara right now. Kiba made his way down the aisle way followed by Hinata, Naruto, me then Gaara. We sat down as the lights turned off and the screen came on. Obviously like before any movie the first thing you see is an advert about trivial products that have nothing to do with cinemas or movies. I always found that is was something that kinda hyped you up before the movie somehow getting you into the mood ready for the next part as we all know that the movie is going to be rather disturbing as it's totally obvious by the title. Of course again it goes through the normal cinema drill telling you that there is still time to get a coke and then the 'please turn your phones off' crap that we all should know by now, I'm guessing everyone's seen a movie before especially if you're sitting in an eighteen. Still there are people that still don't get it.

It's quite funny how it warns you at the beginning that the movie is an eighteen...no we never knew that we thought we were watching a film about fluffy bunnies and trees made of candy. It's like buying clothes without knowing your size; it's something you would obviously know.

"Finally the movie is about to start," Naruto whispered leaning over towards me shoving popcorn in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Well if he chokes there will be no tomorrow. The film started typically the first thing you ever see is someone being viciously slaughtered. Yes blood lots and lots of blood. Naruto was already holding back laughter where as Hinata was squealing quietly. Gaara was sadistically smiling, Kiba...I had no idea what Kiba was doing personally. I didn't mind watching violent killings I drew enough of them in my sketchbook. I love tension in movies watching the main character which in this case was a young woman whose name I had completely forgotten.

"Behind you...please for heavens sake look behind you," Naruto mumbled to himself getting tenser by the second, his eyes fixated on the screen. His hands were shaking as he edged the popcorn closer towards his face. Trust him to talk to the film; I noticed he was leaning closer and closer to me. I seemed to paying more attention to the facial expressions of everyone else rather that watching what I had actually paid to see.

"Tell me...when it's...over," Hinata whispered pulling her jacket over her face with apprehensive fingers which tangled round the fabric. She was panting in fear hearing the blood splatter noise coming from the movie. All I had to say is FAKE seriously come on it's like a fucking hose pipe the way it's spurting out of his neck, I know there's an artery there but come on that is so over-exaggerated.

"How come you're not scared Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously refusing to take his widen eyes off the screen as the killer was stalking towards the victim holding the axe in the air...the axe went down with a surge and a gushing of blood, the axe was then pulled out along with the victims spinal cord, Naruto's breath hitched as he instantly grabbed hold of my arm had I not seen him reach out towards me I would have jumped too. He literally coiled his arms around mine squeezing tighter with every swing from the axe. I looked at him, I didn't want to say anything, he was the one who was supposed to be comforting Hinata but instead he is the one getting creeped out by the blood. I sighed inwardly, his hands were violently trembling.

"Don't worry Naruto it's not real..." I assured with a heavy breath as the girls in front started screaming and Kiba began throwing popcorn in there direction and shouting for them to shut the fuck up including swearword. I heard an animalistic growl directed next to me, Gaara. I really didn't want to look at him, I didn't understand if he really liked Naruto why didn't he just ask him out instead of getting annoyed at me. Naruto is just my friend that is all, he doesn't like me in that way either in fact I don't even know for sure that he is gay. I tried my best to ignore Gaara's constant 'jealous' (over nothing) growl as the screen changed again and Naruto let go of me trying to control his own breaths again. I didn't have to look to know that Gaara was giving me the world's nastiest scowl.

The screen went black for a few seconds before the next scene, something even _I_ didn't want to see. One of the characters was in a bathroom with that metallic object that meant so much to me too. He was holding the razor towards his wrist just like I did, directly over the artery. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as I too felt the wounds on my arms. I knew what that felt like, to be pushed so far over the edge to even think about taking your own life. My life, too hard, too much to bear. Feeling that low and depressed, the pain is literally unbearable and when the only option points in that direction you know that _is _the only choice. I watched the cuts on the screen, just as much and as vividly as I remembered my own.

"Hey it's just like you Sasuke! Suicide Freak!" Those words...they hurt so much. I heard Gaara snigger to himself; he is supposed to be my friend! How can he say something like that! It was a decision I made that I can never turn back on, I'm forever scarred mentally and physically and reminding me of it that much brings back the emotions in a ferocious storm ready to terrorize my mind again.

"Why Gaara!" I shouted, clenching my hands into fists I could hear the blood dripping in my ears just like that day. All I could see was red, so much red. I stood pushing past Gaara and down the alleyway towards the bathroom.

"Gaara what the fuck is wrong with you huh!" I heard Naruto call out as I continued to make my way out of the stupid place. Why did I even bother? Nothing ever goes right for me anyway; I shouldn't even try having fun anymore. Life hates me so much! I HATE EVERYONE!

I wanted to scream, I wanted to break everything in view, I wanted the razor, I wanted to slash my arms with blood filled cuts, I wanted to die! I kicked open the door to the bathroom watching it fly back and hit the wall. I stormed inside growling, I needed to punch something feeling nothing but pure anger running through my veins just as fast as my blood. I wanted to see my own blood witness my own pain, my own death. I charged over to the sinks looking at myself in the mirrors above seeings then the frustration in my eyes, my grinding teeth. Again with the tears, they were tears of anger and regret for even having living this long.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I knew the voice; the blonde asked softly trying to be as comforting as he possibly could seeing my really delicate frame that I currently possessed. How many times I have heard that question in the last week? Why was everyone giving me sympathy it's not like I deserve it, I don't deserve anything, not even death.

"Leave me alone," I snarled with nothing but malice in my voice, just hate me like everyone else seems to. I'm not worth being your friend. Life hates me, death don't want me. What am I supposed to do?

"Gaara didn't mean what he said," Naruto edged, cautiously making his way towards me, I refused to turn round but I could still see his reflection. His hopeful eyes full of concern hoping to reach out to me, I am a lost cause there is nothing he can ever do to make me feel better. I'm too far gone.

"Of course he meant it! He jealous of me!" I barked slamming my fists into the basin feeling the coldness of the metal sting my skin. It felt like ice just the substance that my heart is turning into to.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" He looked confused; I think he really didn't know what was going on, it made sense Naruto is just so impenetrable to realise most things. That someone had a crush on him and hates me for it. How could he be so dense? I have to sort out other people's problems too? Like I haven't got enough to think about!

"Don't you see Naruto? Gaara has a crush on you and he thinks your flirting with me!" I yelled rattling the particles in the room as Naruto's face dropped.

"Are you being serious? I never knew that he erm..." Naruto blushed a pink colour beginning to twiddle his fingers like Hinata with an ever so nervous smile. This news wasn't as shocking to him as I would have expected it to be and the only explanation towards that is that Naruto _does _like Gaara in some way. Good that meant I hadn't just messed up my friendship with Naruto either otherwise I would be falling down that hole again. I calmed slightly knowing Naruto probably wasn't going to have a go at me.

"I think Gaara, really, really likes you. So what do you think?" I asked, I may as well know and prepare myself, at least if he likes him I can prove to Gaara that Naruto wants him not me and I don't want Naruto in that way because to be honest he really does feel more like a brother which is really terrible for me to say seeings though I seems to be feeling the hots for my _real_ brother. I hope for my selfish sake that Naruto does like Gaara.

"Well, I wouldn't say no," Naruto replied quietly shuffling his feet against the tiles.

"Seriously?" Huh? When did the redhead get here? Gaara was standing at the doorway with a slightly pleased looking face. Naruto's blush deepened making it look like he had just pressed two full bloomed red rose petals against his already cherry cheeks.

Naruto just managed to let out a nod as Gaara's cheeks now matched his hair exactly as an actual smile widened across his usually blank face. Within a second Gaara had bolted forward wrapping his arms around Naruto. Gaara actually showing affection? Okay I'm obviously dead, this just _isn't _possible...

"For the first time ever I've been too nervous to ask something," Gaara twittered as Naruto just smiled, well my weird assumptions were right after all, Naruto and Gaara are homosexual, although it took me a little while to realise. I'm guessing that I too am heading in that direction, another pointless reason for my father to hate me even more.

"Gaara I think there is something you need to say to Sasuke, he never did anything," Naruto ordered pulling away from Gaara; the redhead nodded realizing his mistake. I can't really blame him, it was just jealousy that clouded his view and took over his words. If I saw Itachi with anyone I would automatically not like them even if I had known them for years.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke; I shouldn't have said what I said and thank you for helping me with this. I should have not jumped to conclusions, you are truly a good friend," Gaara bowed his head slightly in total respect; he was in the wrong, not me. I was glad that Gaara saw his mistake. Still it wasn't fair that I had to be the one to go through all that, this isn't the first time I have gotten in the middle of someone else's problem.

"It's okay, so you two are together now?" I asked already knowing the answer as I instantly thought about Hinata when she finds out about this, then again I think she kinda likes Kiba and I know Kiba is straight for sure. He has been eyeing her up all this week and I seem to notice these things.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're okay with that right? You don't think it's weird that I'm dating another guy?" Naruto asked nervously I knew he still wanted to keep his friendship with me just as much. I am still close to him.

"No, I have nothing against it, love is love no matter who it is with as you can't choose who you fall for, even if you fancied your father Naruto or if Gaara you fancied your brother I'll still except you for who you are," I smiled instantly feeling better as Naruto and Gaara pulled the same smile and sighed in relief.

"So we're all friends then?" Gaara asked, he instantly seemed calmer maybe he had been worried about if for a while now which made him so apprehensive about everything. Anyway with Naruto as a boyfriend there was no doubt that he would change somewhat. They both looked at me for an answer and I just smiled the best I could.

"Awesome!" Naruto bellowed. I had helped do a good-ish deed, wow that made me feel pretty good about myself. Well it seems I'm not totally useless after all. See father! I will prove to you one day that I can be just as good as Itachi. Well maybe not that far, his shadow is way too fucking big.

"Okay, I think there is still time to see the ending! Apparently the killer gets disembowelled by a chainsaw!" Gaara went back to his sadistic enthusiasm. I sighed.

"Thanks for the spoiler Gaara," I smirked, oh well I had a feeling something like that was going to happen anyway, seriously Gaara knows too much about these films, does he help make them or something. Job for future Gaara: write overly sadistic gore films.

Gaara was right about the end of the film, he moved places and sat next to Naruto on one side and I sat on the other as Hinata was now hugging Kiba who looked very pleased with this sudden movement. Maybe going to the cinema wasn't such a bad idea after all. I sorted out Gaara and Naruto and witnessed a calmer side of Gaara that even though I only saw small proportions would most likely grow into something better. At least I wasn't the only one heading in that direction even though mine was a hell of a lot worse than theirs. Hinata seemed okay with it as she seemed to be kicking it off with Kiba now, all my friends were getting together...it felt somewhat strange as again I was the odd one.

The bus ride was fun, Gaara talked a lot more particularly to me and Naruto while Kiba started making a move on Hinata and Hinata currently in her_ afraid_ state was happy to let him in. Gaara was more comfortable with me right now and was a hell of a lot more open. Naruto was exactly the same with me, well he couldn't exactly get any happier, well he seemed to be.

"So Naruto is this why you chose to wear those particular clothes today then, to impress Gaara?" I asked, Naruto looked at me for a moment as if he had to think about his answer, this confused me for a moment.

"Erm...yeah...I'll go with that," he half-heartedly smiled. I didn't quite understand, it was more of a yes or no answer, was there another motive? I thought about it for a moment, Naruto didn't give the impression that he knew Gaara liked him...never mind, not worth thinking about now.

I got off at my stop, Kiba was more than happy to take Hinata back himself, it really did look like romance was flaring everywhere right now. Pity I couldn't say the same for myself but love with me seemed to hit a dead end. Nothing new there. It must have been about twelve at night I got off further down my street. All the street lamps were glowing like quarts with the moon's reflection in the silver night. I liked the only sound that could be heard at this time was the wind as it brushed past the leaves of the trees making that calm whistling sound that could easily calm anyone's mind. I was pretty contented right now hearing the odd owl and feeling the breeze brush past my cheeks and flicker my hair like midnight flames. That was when I saw it, the black Ferrari, _his _black Ferrari. I was not mistaken he is the only one round here that could even come close to affording a car like that right now. What was his car doing here? His apartment was nowhere near here...no...not at this time. He can't be visiting now, that would mean that father would have come back early and...he would know about me leaving...

**This chapter is dedicated to CharmedSasuke101 because if it wasn't for them I would have been able to update until the problem got fixed. I'm sorry if the next chapter won't be up for a while but I shall try my best to get my muse back even if that means writing some Bleach fics first. Me and my friend have already got one planned…and I've got an OC…and I usually hate OC's…but this one's a guy so it's slightly different and I wanted a pairing with Renji but I couldn't write RenjiXIchigo and ByakuyaXRenji (I haven't seen enough Byakuya and Renji to see what they're like together) so OC is the answer and besides I think it'll be good practice for me, so if anyone is interested (doubt it) then feel free to read.**

**10 reviews, first and then once I've finished the chapter I will put it online.**

**RAWR ZABIMARU! (I'm seriously obsessed with this quote)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Well I just had muse to continue writing this story so I ended up writing this chapter in like a day and I think it's turned out far better than I originally planned. **

**Actually I nearly made myself cry writing this, if you can try listening to the song: **

**Full of Grace by Sarah McLachlan while reading the flashback and just try and imagine being in Itachi's place, it's hard to do but it does make a big impact on the chapter. **

**Chapter 23**

**Itachi's POV**

Wow…I never knew how boring stacking cards really is, I finished the pyramid carefully assembling the last two cards on the top in the shape of a triangle.

"Congratulations Itachi you are now officially bored," I said to myself feeling completely alone, for once I actually feel like I _want_ to talk to someone. I'm not used to not doing anything…at least being part of the Akatsuki meant that I never had time to get bored and I was never alone which annoyed me slightly sometimes, however I am beginning to miss the company. I wonder what Deidara would be doing right now; he was always great company even when he was being annoying. Hell I still have his number that is if he hasn't changed it in spite of me after all I was the one to break up with him not the other way around. I never had it in me to delete his number, of course I changed my phone and simcard as I didn't exactly want to be tracked but kept everything else the same.

I picked my phone up from the table flipping open the screen showing my screen saver, a picture of Sasuke and I when we were younger, at the beach on one of our family holidays. We had just built a sandcastle together, it turned out pretty well…we actually won first prize in the competition; I still have the prize ribbon somewhere in my room, a big red and gold one. We were kneeling besides our masterpiece with the ribbon placed delicately on the sand wall. I must have been about twelve and Sasuke six, we were both so proud. I smiled to myself, Sasuke used to be such an innocent kid, always so positive and headstrong. He always used to be the one to cheer me up but now it seems he has to try immensely just to stop himself falling into a deeper depression. I can't help but blame myself for this knowing that it was in my absence that his personality changed. I hesitated for a second just looking at the picture, letting it remind me of the past. I need to give Sasuke my number sometime, it'll do him some good even if he just wants to talk or if he gets into trouble and needs me to sort it out.

Deciding it was best not to try and contact Deidara I closed my phone, I couldn't risk it for all I knew Deidara might still hate me, meaning that any chance he gets he'll try getting me back for our separation. I seemed to have a habit for unnecessarily breaking people's hearts but knowing my ex if I had told him the truth about my leave he would do anything to stop me and I didn't want to be tied down to him. He was a good partner but never fully filled the void, we just clashed a lot being mere opposites of each other but not the type that fit well together like a puzzle, we were two completely different shapes. Though I can't say I don't miss him. I set my phone back down on the table just as it started vibrated knocking my stack of cards over. I muttered a curse under my breath I definitely needed to go out. My phone vibrated again as this time I decided to answer, picking up the phone and looking at the caller ID. Kakashi. I clicked the answer button holding the phone up to my ear.

"Itachi?" He spoke on the other end sounding a little out of breath.

"Yes Kakashi what is it?" I asked sounding a little agitated; well I had been sitting in my apartment for the whole weekend doing absolutely nothing and resorting to stacking cards and reading through computer manuals.

"Well I just called to see how you're getting on," he answered faking a hurt voice down the line, I rolled my eyes. He's clearly just as fed up as I am, he used to have a habit of calling me when we were both in the ANBU Black Ops just because he had nothing better to do…and that maybe I was his boss. I was sixteen years old when I got promoted and became the leader of the _secret force. _I wish I had never joined but I had no choice my father had insisted and that is where I first met Madara and where he first took an interest in me.

"Is that so…" I replied to him, recalling the times he would nearly suck up to me, especially as he would often get into trouble reading those perverted books of his when he was supposed to be doing work.

"Yes it is ok!" He snapped making me momentarily remove the phone away from my ear not wanting to go deaf, "Well anyway what you up to?"

I heard his question before looking at the mass of cards spread out on my coffee table and pile of manuals and time wasting books stacked underneath. I thought about telling him some kind of lie that maybe I was in the middle of getting it on or something just to make him feel jealous but I quickly thought against it knowing that he'll just ask questions. Not to mention the fact that he too has a thing for the guys and will want to know who, where and is he my type.

"Nothing." I simply stated making sure that it didn't come out as if I was hiding something. I leaned back against the back of the chair stretching my cramped legs out.

"Sure…come on you must be doing something," he implied sounding twice as curious now than before…dammit he must be thinking that I've got someone with me. Jeesh Kakashi is such a pervert.

"No, I'm all alone," I answered before regretting my words.

"Doing what Itachi…don't tell me you're…" I could nearly _hear _his smirk as he spoke down the phone; I had this outrageous urge to yell at him and then possibly throw my mobile against the wall, then make him pay for a new one.

"No…I was stacking cards," I spoke, with a serious tone, not encouraging his insolence, Kakashi hadn't changed at all. I can't believe I had put up with him, then again Kakashi had a wise streak and often talked sense and was always there for me, being who I was and the way my father had treated me like a perfect child. I had often gone to him for help and advice.

"Wow you really are doing nothing…that sucks, you should go out or something before you start reading computer manuals or something," he exclaimed. My eyes quickly darted towards the pile.

"Already done that…" I mumbled, hearing Kakashi gasp in some sort of emphasized shock.

I most certainly needed to go and do something before my intellect turns sour; I don't particularly want to end up like Lee.

"You need to go and do something now!" He ordered me from wherever he currently was. Well I didn't need to be told twice that was for sure.

"I was planning on…" I said sitting forward, thinking about where I could go. Nothing sprang to mind…officially telling me that my brain had gone into a lazy sleep. Then as if by pure psychic power Kakashi answered my mental question.

"Maybe you could a visit your father or something, he does have a right to know that your back, he is your father after all…and if not you could always back out and join me…I'm sure Iruka is up for a three-some, right Iruka?" He offered as I heard Iruka shout a 'yes' as he must have held the phone up to his partner. I pinched the bridge of my nose…trust Kakashi to call me during his sexual intercourse, is he trying to get me back or something? I'm not interested.

"So what's your choice then hottie?" The grey haired sex maniac asked, I can't believe he just called me that…though I kinda always knew that he had a thing for me even it if was just a little light-hearted.

"I'll go with visiting my father thanks…" I quickly answered not even slightly tempted by the offer, maybe if I was offered Sasuke then the outcome may be different, Sasuke does interest me somehow. I can't disagree that he isn't pretty cute.

"Awww what a shame, looks like it's just me and you Iruka, okay I will see you tomorrow then," he didn't sound disappointed which was good, maybe he was just saying it to make sure that I took the other option, he knows me too well to realize that I would back out of the idea of seeing my father, and I never really had any interest in walking round town or some place with no reason. I pressed the end call key then slipped my phone into my pocket. I stood up, Kakashi was right I should go see my father…I still respect him, who knows where I would be if he had never pushed me and it's not like he treated me badly he just felt overly proud of me.

I drove back to my old home remembering the route clearly in my head; this is the second time I've been passed here since I've been back but last time I only got as far as the road as I was dropping Sasuke off, I had no intention of going inside partly because I couldn't face up to him as I technically ran away and to a certain extent dishonoured my family, something of which he wouldn't be proud of. Turning off the engine I picked up the nerve to once again confront my father after all these years, somehow I would be glad if he was angry at me at least I wouldn't feel like I had gotten away with it and I always hated how I could do that. It's like I was just perfect and I just wasn't but my father failed to see that. Father failed to see any of my flaws.

I took a deep breath, locking my car before might I say reluctantly making my way towards my childhood home. I wondered if it would be different, I already knew that it wouldn't be the same even just in family wise as my mother is no longer here. Though my mother had always been rather quiet never really speaking up about anything but she was always so kind and if there's one thing I remember, its smelling her amazing cooking as soon as you stepped into the house. It's a shame I might not ever get to speak to her again, apart from Sasuke she was the one I missed the most. I stood outside the door instantly familiarized with the area, weirdly enough it still feels like home, maybe it's because I know that Sasuke still lives here, he really is the closest thing to a family member that I could possibly have. I took another breath before knocking on the door in the back of my mind thinking how glad I would be if my father wasn't in or if Sasuke answered…hey I forgot about Sasuke. This won't go well if he's in, he'll only kill me for randomly turning up as I'll just be taking up father's attention again, I wonder if he's even told him.

I heard footsteps behind the door, someone was in most definitely. I subconsciously held my breath feeling uncontrollably tense as I heard the lock click before the door opened…

"Who told you that you could leave the house Sas-" He spoke as he opened the door, turning his gaze upwards before his eyes met mine. They widened drastically, I stood rigid.

"Ita-Itachi?" He stuttered, his hands gripping hold of the wood of the door, Sasuke clearly hadn't told him the look of surprise was truly genuine. I had never seen him look so…emotional before but it didn't last as he quickly pulled himself together and standing himself straight in the doorway.

"Father." I greeted stoically slipping my hands into my pockets. I looked at him with my usual blank expression, something was different about my father, his eyes were dark, deeply shadowed underneath, he had far more stress lines and he just looked well…like Sasuke. He looked rough, depressed and not in the best of health though I couldn't blame him.

"So are you planning on staying and coming inside then?" My father spoke, now fully hiding all emotion that I only had a quick glimpse of. I simply nodded as I noticed a small spark set off in his eyes, enthusiasm? He moved away from the door giving way for myself to step inside.

It hadn't changed much, still exactly how I remembered it, clean and tidy as my family tended not to accept mess as it showed laziness and being unorganized. Both traits my parents were not. He led me into the lounge, still with the same furniture and decorations the only difference was the plants that looked as though beginning to wilt, it was always my mother to be the one to water them as the rest of us didn't have much of an interest in petit house plants.

"Sit down, we have a lot to talk about," he half demanded with his usual volume and tone of voice, he showed no sign of anger whatsoever which surprised me a little. Then again I had no reason to expect it did I? I did as I was told as if I was twelve years old all over again sitting down on an ever so accustomed couch. He sat opposite me on the armchair that matched as part of the set, instantly folding his arms across his chest like the stern father I remembered him to be.

"I will admit I'm pleased to see you again Itachi, my son. So you're back…since when?" He asked not sounding enthusiastic at all but even I could tell that he was hiding it, seriously no matter what I do he just ignores it.

"Since Monday," I replied feeling oddly uncomfortable, Fugaku had a habit of interrogating me for various reasons not because he was angry but because he always wanted to know what I had been up to, I had hardly any freedom as a child I couldn't do anything without permission however it didn't stop me, he never invented lying and Sasuke always helped cover for me.

"Does Sasuke know?" He inquired, I saw his eyes narrow when he mentioned his name I don't think he noticed along with his darkening voice as if some kind of mental reaction took place. I couldn't lie though I could easily bend the truth, he would find out about my job which meant that Sasuke would clearly know unless he had been skipping school which he hadn't and I didn't think that lying and getting him into trouble would be fair, I never really felt part of the sibling rivalry to get each other into trouble with our parents. Sure I liked to beat him at everything and annoy him when I felt in the mood but I never liked the idea of getting our parents involved and our age difference meant that I often matured far before he did so I had no reason to act so immature.

"Yes, I work in the school now as a teacher and I take most of Sasuke's classes," I explained realising how formal this conversation seemed. We never really had proper family conversations it was always more like a business meeting. His eyes narrowed further as I also noticed the clenching of his jaw and the way his fingers crumpled into his palms. Is he angry that Sasuke didn't tell him?

"Sasuke didn't tell you because I told him not to; I wanted it to be a sort of surprise he obviously kept his promise after all you said that keeping a promise is important, am I right?" I quickly saved, I didn't want Sasuke getting into trouble, and besides I had asked him not tell anyone about my presence which didn't exactly exclude our father, he really is serious about keeping it a secret…hey where is he right now anyway?

"I guess so…" he looked somewhat disappointed, his eyes quickly reverted away from me completely. He looked as though trying to regain his composure.

"So where is Sasuke?" I asked, more than slightly curious, I didn't think he was sulking in his room like a typical teenager, or at least the teenager he is I would have expected him to have come downstairs, at least just to see who it was at the door.

"No idea, he must have left after I went it, you're lucky I wasn't supposed to be back for a few more hours, the meeting I was supposed to be attending was cancelled," he clarified closing his eyes and frowning. Sasuke had snuck out? I never thought he would be that reckless, what would he do if something happened and no one knew where he was? I looked at my watch, ten o'clock already? I had seriously had been wasting my time with the card stacking.

"So you have no idea where he could be?" I asked a little worried; at least I had some kind of reassurance to know that he would probably be with his friend Naruto who definitely wouldn't let anything to happen to my brother.

"No, and I don't care if he wants to be an idiot and leave without permission at this time then it's his fault if anything happens to him, though he will most definitely get into trouble once he gets back, _if _he gets back," he coldly spoke grinding his teeth, is Sasuke seriously stressing him out this much? And anyway how can he care so little for his own son? It doesn't even sound like he cares that Sasuke could get hurt, he's fifteen, of course he's gonna do some really stupid things but it's the only way he's going to learn.

"Father, he's a teenager he's going to act irresponsible and before you say otherwise I have had my fair share of wild moments when I was his age that even you probably don't know about," I clarified seeing his raise an eyebrow at me, it's not like he can punish me for anything I had done six years ago besides all I have to do is walk out which is the benefit that Sasuke doesn't have. At least if he knew I did these things he would do his usual comparison of us both, if I had done it then Sasuke is more likely to get away with it. He's always been so much more open minded with me and willing to accept what I do wrong.

"Really? Even more reason for him to know better," he grunted looking cross, and I was supposed to be helping with the situation looks like I'm digging him a hole myself, of course he would completely overlook my comment on the stupid things I did. Now I was beginning to get frustrated by his shallowness towards my little brother. Now I had to make sure how far my father was going to go on this once Sasuke gets back, I took my jacket off ready to use it as a leverage to get back in later.

"Can I leave my jacket here it's rather warm and I'm planning in staying a while if that is alright with you, I would like to see Sasuke before I go," I requested politely as he nodded without a word. I slipped the jacket slightly draped over the sofa before getting to my feet.

"Can I go see my old room?" I questioned as once again he just nodded showing me to be lost in thought at the moment, I left him to it as I made my way towards the stairs not even needing to think about where I was going.

Back to that long corridor, the door at the end my parent's room, mine and Sasuke's across the side right next door to each other, the main bathroom opposite along with another spare bedroom that we hardly ever used. I was tempted to go into Sasuke's room just to see how much it had changed but thought against it, it wouldn't be fair on him for me to impose on his privacy even when he's not here, I felt bad enough going through his sketchbook never mind his room. So I went straight to my room.

My room looked as though it had never been entered since I left; everything was the same exactly how I left it, looking as though it was a spare room. I never really had any massive interests in anything so I had no posters of bands or actors on my walls, I never really had a favourite colour neither so kept everything neutral. I shut the door behind me not turning round, giving me some private time I didn't want my father just walking in here. My bed was still made with the exact same covers that I had left on, a white cover with the Uchiha crest sewn on by Mikoto. The book I was reading still lay on my bedside table the bookmark still in the same place near the middle of the book it seems at least that time itself had at least stopped in this room, it looks as though I had never left except for everything was to some extent dusty. Seeing my room like this really made me think how long I had really been gone, though not a lifetime, four years is a long time and when you miss someone so badly, four years does feel like a lifetime.

I turned round ready to leave the room, I had seen enough this room is my past, my reviled past. The last time I talked to Sasuke before I left was in this room and I don't want to go back there again, I hated that night knowing that the next day I would be gone, leaving Sasuke all alone.

*Flashback*

"So Sasuke what do you want to do?" I asked, watching Sasuke dash through my room, he was so full on energy just like always. I hardly ever let him in here nowadays being so busy with work and all; I hardly had time to spend with my little brother which saddened me. Though I enjoyed every moment I did spend with him. Still…I already knew that today would be the last night that I'll be spending with him for…I don't know how long it'll be. He doesn't know that and I don't plan on telling him, I couldn't bear to watch him so upset especially not today, I know that I would end up crying myself.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled before coming to a halt in front of my DVD shelf and quickly looking through my collection. A movie huh? I haven't watched a movie with him a while…I guess it would be nice. I stood waiting for him, watching his facial expression, full of excitement and eagerness, how can I hurt him like I'm going to?

"Picked one yet?" I asked, kneeling down next to him, only for him to shove me slightly.

"Hey, gimme a minute! No peaking! I want to pick for a change you usually tempt me to something that you want to watch!" He frowned, showing me his little innocent face, I know he was eleven now but he still could easily pull off those puppy dog eyes. I gestured my hands in front of myself, fingers spread, "okay, okay," I smiled quickly ruffling his hair before taking a step back before he could hit me. He never really liked me messing with his hair, he turned to face me before trying to scowl yet failing miserably, he was just too cute and no matter how much he tried he simply couldn't scowl at me. I poked him in the forehead, another thing he didn't like.

"You're such a control freak sometimes Otouto," I smirked as he just folded his arms like a stropping kid. He turned his attention back to my film collection, it took him a few moments but then he quickly pulled out a DVD case and showed it to me.

"How about this?" He asked; I looked at the case and frowned. The Ring. A horror movie, one that was rather inappropriate for his age, not exactly a tame horror movie and with the amount of TV he actually watches might make it even scarier for him...especially cause he has one in his room.

"Sasuke you did realise that it is a fifteen right?" He nodded, "and how old are you?"

His gaze turned towards his feet as he put his hands behind his back all innocently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'm a little younger than fifteen…" he muttered quietly still not looking up at me, I could see him biting his lip under his hanging bangs that covered most of his face away from my view.

"Yeah…a lot younger besides Otouto it's a horror film and you'll get scared," I said softly, kneeling down to his height and taking his chin into my fingers tilting his head upwards towards me letting me see his dark eyes.

"Not necessarily…besides it'll give me a reason to hug you if I get scared…please Itachi," he pleaded looking straight at me with a serious expression. How could I refuse him? Besides I already told myself that I would make this last night as good as I could make it so at least his final memory of me will be as an enjoyable one as I don't know when I'll be back.

"Ok fine…promise me you won't tell mother and father, you know they will be angry at me if I let you watch something like this," I gave in to him, as I saw his face light up making my heart flutter slightly, his smile always had a way of getting to me. I had to play along like everything was normal and fine…

"Thanks Aniki!" He smiled, showing his ever so cute dimples then holding the case out towards me. I took it off him as he then jumped onto my bed, sitting the pillows up against the headboard doing the same with the other pair most likely for me. He sat waiting enthusiastically as I placed the DVD in the machine already knowing that it was most certainly going to scare him, it worried me slightly knowing that what will he do if he gets scared…tonight he has me but tomorrow? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind before picking up the controller from the stand and climbing onto the bed next to Sasuke who immediately curled up next to me, I smiled inwardly.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke, we still have time to change the movie," I asked hoping that maybe he might decide to do so but knowing his stubbornness he probably won't.

"No, I can't get scared with my amazing big brother right beside me," he twittered, looking up at me looking fully dependent on my presence. His words crushed my heart, making me feel as though I couldn't breathe. I didn't answer knowing that I couldn't, I didn't even want to think about how much this is going to destroy him.

So instead I just turned on the movie, instantaneously Sasuke tensed up and grabbed hold of my shirt but kept a brave face on. I wrapped my arm around him holding him close seeing his lips curl up slightly into a small smile. We watched the movie silently for a while, Sasuke occasionally would jump when the scary parts came on which only resulted in me holding him tighter thinking about how much I was going to miss him. The film flashed showing the videotape, fast images of death and darkness, Sasuke ended up burying his face in my shirt but kept telling me that he wasn't scared it was just the flashy lights were giving him a headache. I knew better of course.

"Otouto," I named trying to get his attention.

"Yes…" he mumbled through my shirt, I chuckled quietly, and he still thought that he wasn't scared, the little idiot.

"You know I will always love you right?" I spoke with a serious yet gentle tone, Sasuke hesitated before looking up at me, he furrowed his eyebrows looking confused.

"Yes…Itachi what's the matter?" My little brother curiously asked looking worried, I couldn't have him thinking that something bad was going to happen, I want him to be happy right now.

"Nothing Otouto…don't worry about it, you having a good time?" I changed the conversation in fear that if it sticks for too long I will burst out into tears, if I cry Sasuke most certainly will. Seeing my brother cry is the hardest thing for me to ever see.

"Yeah…I am," he softly spoke, I felt him relax into my grip resting his shoulders fully against my forearm and once again turning his attention back to the movie.

"Good." I stated pulling him tighter towards me, I never wanted to let go, why does everything need to be so complicated? Why do I have to be the one to break someone's heart?

We watched the rest of the movie in silence with me just holding onto him like he was something so precious like a lifeline to me which indeed he was. I have never loved anything or anyone as dearly as my Otouto I just couldn't. The screen flashed onto the credits, I had seen this movie many times so much so that it no longer bothered me, not that it really did in the first place, I'm never really bothered by horror movies anymore.

"Otouto…the film's finished," I spoke quietly shaking him slightly, he didn't respond and for a split second I worried before realizing that he had fallen asleep, I hadn't noticed he was just so still for the whole time. I felt my eyes burn before quickly shaking the feeling off and taking my brother into my arms fast asleep and carefully carrying him into his own room. I laid him down on his bed. He never stirred as I pulled back the covers and then gently rested them on top him careful not to wake him up. For a moment I sat there on the side of his bed just gazing into my Otouto's peaceful face as he slept not wanting to leave, not wanting to upset him. I knew I had to leave…I sighed sadly to myself before leaning over and kissing my brother on the forehead.

"…Goodnight…Aniki…" he mumbled in his sleep before turning onto his side and pulling the covers up towards himself.

"Goodnight Otouto…I'm so sorry," I felt my eyes sting intensely before a cold prick made its way down my cheek, I stood up knowing that if I looked at him any longer I wouldn't go, I pulled the note I had written earlier out of my pocket and as I made my way out of his room stuck it onto his door just in his line of sight so he would see it tomorrow, when I'll be gone.

*end flashback*

I walked towards my door noticing something stuck to my door, I furrowed my eyebrows wondering what it was before taking a closer look…a piece of paper folded up and stuck on the door. It was addressed to me, I became more confused as I took it off the door and opened it out.

_Itachi…I'm sorry that you hate me such much…I know I could be annoying sometimes and often got in your way, but I just want to tell you that I still love you and probably will do always and I'm going to miss you so badly. I'm glad you made my last night with you a good one even if it was just to hurt me…you were right I did get scared, I had nightmares for the next month…not because the movie scared me but because I knew you wouldn't be around to protect me…if you're reading this then obviously you've come back home, I don't know if I'll be here or not but at least you'll know that you will always be my Aniki because I'll always keep all those good memories deep inside my heart…_

_I hope that maybe one day I'll see you again…Sasuke_

My hands shook as I read the letter, I felt a sharp pain inside my chest pushing down on me, and I knew it was guilt. I bit my lip feeling my eyes burn like the words had come off the page and struck my eyes. I never felt them hurt so bad before…I blinked taking my eyes away from the page feeling them water badly and I couldn't help but let the tears fall down my cheeks like rivers. I hadn't cried like this…never before not even once I left for that I has to stay strong but reading this…reading this…my Otouto, my Otouto's last words to me…words that I may never have seen…the final words of my once innocent little brother.

**A/N So did any of you cry? (Though I think it was just cause I was in an emotional mood) and did any of you listen to the song while reading?**

**Anyway if anyone decides to ask Fugaku was NOT going to a meeting, that was a lie, the pub was closed.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to xxSazzyBabexx whose birthday is on Saturday! If any of you want to give her a 'present' then maybe read one of her fics (like the Mortal Insruments one if anyone has read the book, it's AMAZIN far better than Twilight as Jace is far cooler, sexier and more awesome than Edward)**

**Also reviewer Kat – You didn't sign in so I couldn't PM you, This is supoosed to be a realistic fic in the sense that I am trying to portray how much can happen in such a short period of time when something irregular happens (like a story version of a soap) and I do it with extreme detail which I know is slow but it's the best way to feel emotionally attached to the characters and I once read this great fic where Itachi came back, fell in love with Sasuke and left again within a two week period if I remember right. Anyway I know this is sloooooow and one week 22 chapters (though half are repeats)**

**Also if anyone seen the ring then yeah, when I first heard about the film before actually watching it I was shitting myself (I think I was about 11 too) and I kept having to look at the TV in my room every few hours cause I was paranoid. Then about two years later I actually watched the movie and laughed thinking that I was scared of THAT! Yeah I'm like Itachi now, don't get scared by anything which sometimes sucks cause I don't get that adrenaline rush when getting scared, I'm known very well to my friends of being a horror movie expert and being not afraid of any! Though the good thing is I don't get nightmares either! No joke it's been years since I've had one!**

**12 review now! Cause I'm evil!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Erm…well this chapter is kinda well…emo…brotherly…angsty…the usual…wow talk about smush…hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 24**

**Sasuke's POV**

He had to visit _today_! He always does this to me! I bet he plans it out! He's probably trying to get me killed so he has no competition well let's be honest it's not like he has any at all anyway. I bet father is going to be really nice to him, treat him like a _proper_ son. He'll be totally different around him but around me, he's a psychopath. Again I'm fucked. May as well use the front door and just jump into their conversation likewise he'll be really nice to me when Itachi is around but as soon as he leaves that will be it. I am pushing my luck this week; Itachi is cursing me I swear. He's already pulverized my right arm what is he going to do next? The sadistic bastard. Okay Sasuke calm down, getting all worked up about this isn't going to help. He doesn't know about any of it anyway so it can't _really _be his fault. Well at least I don't think he knows.

I sighed heavily trying to just pluck up enough courage to be able to step into my _own _house. This is not natural, why can't he just kill me and be done with it, my guess is he just likes to watch me suffer because it makes him feel strong and in control. I'm not as obedient as Itachi was and the way he treats me there is no way in hell that I will ever listen to the guy. Damn my family, I hate being a Uchiha unless of course you're Itachi because then you have no goddamn problems! I wish I could have done what he did and just leave but what can I do? He was seventeen just a few weeks away from being eighteen and his reputation and the look of someone older he would have had no problems getting away but me...I'm fifteen, course I can pull of eighteen at a cinema but the fact is most of the time they hardly even care. However real life is a totally different matter, I'm not old enough to live by myself let alone get a job to even earn a proper wage and getting a job with no qualifications. Itachi by my age had already finished university with many degrees in god knows what. I'm doomed to live with him for the next three years. He _needs _something to torture.

Well there is only a certain amount of stuff he can do right? To get away with it, even I can hardly lie about something really serious even though he knows his way round lies and the side of manipulation, well where do you think Itachi got it from? I believe that Itachi is better though, well I would wouldn't I? Anyone is better than that cold-hearted maniac I call father.

I waited outside the cold white door, the doorway to hell, for me anyway. Yeah that's right Satan this Hell is much worse than what you can put me through. Well stepping in this place puts me one step closer to downstairs, there is no way I'm going anywhere else after this life except to the fiery pits of the devil. Oh, something to look forward to. Back to reality seeings though there is hardly any way of killing myself out here. And I made a promise which I don't intend to break at this moment even though he probably doesn't really care very much anymore as now he has Gaara to care about. Okay Sasuke stop depressing yourself it's not helping.

I reached my hand out towards the door and pushed it open as quietly as possible even though the chances are he is waiting for me _again_. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me hearing the lock click into the hatch.

"Sasuke you're back, I've been waiting. Itachi's here," I looked towards the lounge, father stood within the doorway his hands across his hips, he kept his voice everyday calm even though he was giving me that harshest look ever. I hated the way his voice lit up when he said Itachi's name, full of pride and satisfaction and he was the one who ran away when I've been here forever. Itachi could get away with murder in his eyes as long as he was respectful. Oh how I hated that.

I heard footsteps making their way from the lounge, Itachi then making his way round father and towards me in long graceful strides. He looked as good as he always did, so smart and sophisticated with a serious sense of style. Itachi had a habit of looking good in anything. Always in the trend with expensive clothing that of course father gave the money towards. He was always so spoilt; he was the one after all to make the family look good, prodigy child.

"Good evening Sasuke or should I say very late evening, I've been waiting a while you know. I refused to leave until I saw you. It's past twelve where the hell have you been?" Itachi asked softly folding his arms. Giving the impression of a typical caring older brother, gag. Now they were both staring at me with an irritated looming look.

"Out," I replied bluntly, not the answer he was looking for. Just being here is rather annoying so I ain't gonna answer you. Anyway the quicker you leave the quicker I can be bashed about and hopefully killed then I won't have to put up with all this crap! I slipped my hands in my hoodie pockets trying to ignore his presence completely.

"Sasuke, watch your manners. You're talking to your brother," father added strictly yet not with any visible anger in his voice which he was obviously restraining he's itchin' to throw me across the room. No shit, why point out the fucking obvious I'm not stupid. I'm purposely being disrespectful.

"Sorry," I apologized mordantly, this will only make things worse right now, but do I care? No, I'm turning into such as masochist right now that's it's getting really dangerous. I waited for Fugaku to blow his cover but like always he knows how to handle himself. Like father, like son...well oldest son anyway. I hope to be nothing like my father, ever.

"I best be going then, it was pleasant to see you again father, Otouto. I'll see you in school on Monday," Itachi spoke with an etiquette nod. I rolled my eyes, so formal when he's around father but when he's just around me he acts so different. It seems like everyone in this family is good at acting except for me, I am after all the fucked up black sheep. He must have told father about his new job another thing father will be angry at me for: not telling him about Itachi's presence back in this village. It's not like I'm going to confront my father anyway. I would have to be suicidal to do that...what am I saying I'm always suicidal so obviously that was just a load of bullshit. Then again Itachi probably made up some excuse to get me out of that one.

"It was a pleasure, feel free to visit whenever you want," father smiled...I give up. The contrast is epic.

"Can I please have a second to say goodbye to Sasuke properly," Itachi asked to get an agreeing nod from Fugaku who evidently listened to him and made his way back into the lounge waiting for me.

Itachi waited for him to leave and then he turned his attention back to me. I just stood waiting completely ignoring the nervous feeling that was growing inside my stomach again. I still don't understand why I feel this uneasy it never used to be like this, I always used to be so relaxed around him but now I just get tense. Life sucks being me.

"Sasuke are you sure everything is okay? You look rather might I say, troubled," Itachi enquired as my eyes trailed towards the floor in a terrible attempt to avoid the question and his dominating gaze. As if him being here wasn't uncomfortable enough.

"I'm fine Itachi, stop asking me questions and just go home," I stated looking up without thinking but only far enough to see his chest and only to watch it move with a sigh.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" He enquired, "you worry me Sasuke."

Worry huh? Yeah Itachi I wish, I just can't. Stop trying to sympathize for me, I don't deserve it and to be honest I don't want it, especially not from you. Itachi you only make me feel worse.

I stayed quiet as he just stood for a moment, I could nearly feel his stare on the back of my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. Wouldn't it be great if the floor just swallowed me up and I ceased to exist? I wish.

"Seriously Sasuke if there is something going on please tell me, I will believe you no matter how absurd it may sound. I just want to know," Itachi spoke again sounding more prying and fervent than before. I couldn't understand why he was so keen in to prying into my life which he so easily forgot about years ago. The world did not come to a halt when you left Itachi, you can't just pick up from where you left off, life doesn't work like that.

"I have nothing to say," I repeated trying to get him to get the message. He is so persistent well it is Itachi what can I say? Just leave me to my misery, no one can do anything about it, no one wants to do anything about it, so please. No one else needs to go through what I go through; I don't want to be that kind of burden on anyone.

"I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough Otouto," I quickly glanced at him as he shook his head in slight disapproval that he for once couldn't get his own way. He looked stressed even for him I wonder what he was actually talking about with father. Something was getting to him right now which made me slightly curious to know what. For something to hassle him, it had to be big.

It feels like him coming back into my life has just made it twice as hard to live it, he holds such a big place in my heart that every moment I spend with him makes it want to stop. It's overpowering I just want it to stop; I want him to be permanent. I want to truly believe him to be my brother again, to be sure that he won't going running once more. I still don't think I have fully come to terms with his presence yet. It's still such a big shock.

"I'll be taking me leave now little brother, feel free to come and see me anytime you want. I'm sure you remember where I live," Itachi sighed again; I knew he was hoping for more from me but I just couldn't give it. I nodded at him without looking directly at him fearing that the feeling will only get worse. He moved away contemplating but then deciding against whatever it was before I heard the door open and then close. That was when father came back into the hallway looking fuming already cracking his knuckles at the sight of me. I closed my eyes wishing I was in any place but here.

"So where the fuck have you been? You little brat!" I heard him growl as he marched towards me in an intimidating manner. I stood my ground refusing to look fearful of him, either way I was going to get it. I may as well not show any mercy. He stood towering over me before he grabbed hold of the scruff of my hoodie as close to my neck as possible before forcing me against the closest wall. I choked slightly through the tight grip he had on my collar.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted down my ear. My throat felt dry again I was lost for words as his grip tightened now with his hand around my neck forcing all the air out of my windpipe. I felt his nails digging into my skin trying his best to draw blood. I grabbed hold of his arm trying to pry him off my neck as a reflex for a desperate attempt just to breathe. His fingers now constricting around my neck like a python cutting off all oxygen.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" I felt his breath against my skin, hot and fiery. I struggled helplessly at his steel grasp feeling lightheaded from the complete lack of air.

"Father I forgot my...what are you doing?"

I saw my father's eyes widen before he let go of my throat in a matter of haste before he started shaking me by the shoulders. Letting me to gasp for air, everything was getting hazy.

"Sasuke are you okay?" My father's voice instantly changed to something which I never heard being directed at me before even though I knew it was nothing but an act. I leant forward trying to catch my breath even though my chest tightened making it nearly impossible.

"Itachi something is wrong with Sasuke, as soon as you stepped out the door he just started complaining that he couldn't breathe," father sounded desperate. LIAR!

"What?" Itachi frantically asked, I heard his footsteps bolt towards me in a rash hurry. So much for him leaving, who am I kidding if he didn't just come back I would be dead.

I looked upwards to see the faint blur of my brother standing over me. How could Itachi buy this stupid excuse, I was fine until he started trying to choke me! I took a deep breath letting the air circulate through my system again.

"That's it Sasuke, deep breaths," Itachi encouraged, I'm not stupid! Yes I may have a death wish but there ain't any way I'm dying at his hands if I can help it and especially not choking to death. It took me a few seconds to start breathing more regularly again as Itachi was now massaging me on the back...isn't that supposed to help with coughing? Still somehow it was helping; maybe it was just the thought of him touching me that makes me feel so much calmer. It's like he has the magic touch or something and just knows how to help.

I took another deep breath feeling it rasp against my now sore throat.

"Father, can you go and get Sasuke some water?" Itachi asked looking up at Fugaku as I found it hard just too even stand up properly.

"Sure," he spoke before striding out the hallway. Thank heavens he had moved, he'll probably poison the water or something, I ain't gonna drink it either way, I'll just pretend and then spit it out when there not looking.

"Sasuke what happened?" Itachi leant forward as he spoke directly into my ear, his breath made me cringe from the distance he was from me. I felt his hand on my back, his fingers spread flatly as it felt kinda soothing as I knew he was very close to me right now. What was I to say? I can't tell Itachi the truth let alone lie. Staying quiet always seems like the best option however it only makes him more curious. I haven't even got the courage to tell the truth being afraid of what my father will do to me, I'm not afraid of death but I feel afraid of what he'll put me through . Not just physical pain but mental and emotional too. I can't handle that much, I don't want to handle that much and it's not like Itachi will believe accusations against his own father when he was treated so well by him. I can't fight against him, I can't win against him. It's hopeless.

"Are they nail marks?" Itachi asked as I felt him pull down my hood slightly by my neck, I pulled away out of his grip nearly stumbling over from my total lack of balance. Luckily for me I came in contact with the wall so I could just about prop myself up.

"No." I stated straightforwardly. He knew better as I tried covering up the small marks on my neck.

"Sasuke please tell me what's going on with you, you're scaring me," his eyes lowered at a sudden admittance of fear. I was scaring him? How can _I _do that? I never knew him to be scared of anything better yet I never knew he could be scared of anything. Fear was always an emotion that Itachi would never show or even confess to having, not once have I seen him shiver or freeze to the spot.

I was utterly speechless now again my words were just stolen from my mouth. I couldn't believe he just declared that he could actually feel fear, that he _trusted _me enough to even say that in front of me. I felt kind of _honoured _in a weird way that he was more open towards me than anyone else. It was surprising how much his feeling kept popping up recently, in the last week he had shown more emotion than the eleven years I had known him. What was with this sudden outburst of emotion, he is acting like a different person completely, still with the same aspects but so much better and so much nicer. It's like being away has taught him a lesson and he has realized his mistakes and wants nothing more than to correct them. What happened to you Itachi?

"I have some water," father exclaimed as he stepped back into the hallway, I scowled slightly at his hateful presence. Itachi's facial expression instantly ceased to exist as he kept up his appearance with Fugaku. Father handed me the water which I pretended to drink I know all too well than to drink anything he's going to give me. Something that will cause a slow and painful death, emphasize the words 'slow' and 'painful.' I had to at least pretend as Itachi was watching me with serious eyes that wouldn't miss anything. I handed the glass back to my father, still full obviously, not like he was going to say much, not like he cares much.

"I'm going to take you to bed," Itachi spoke again as Fugaku gave him a nod, agreeing with everything that Itachi says. Itachi always knows best in this house 'cause he learnt everything from father.

"I can walk up the stairs myself," I interrupted before Itachi could move, he looked at me for a moment and then decided to completely ignore the comment that I had made as he grabbed me by my shoulder, not in a way that would hurt me but just to get me to move.

"And risk you having another scene like that, no thank you," he spoke pulling me along with him, I grimaced. I'm fine, stop making such a big deal out of it. I just needed to catch my breath that was all thanks to the bastard strangling me. There is nothing I can do to change his mind, always being so headstrong as usual. Always wanting to be the most dominant, I never really minded too much as it always suited his personality.

Itachi hauled me up the stairs as I tried, I repeat _tried _to get out of his grip, I'm too easily moved I seem to get pushed round like a piece of furniture it's a little humiliating really. I can get compared to something like a chair right now and I seriously feel like I'm being sat on. Itachi remembered my room of course seeings though it is exactly the same as the one that I have always been in. His was next door to mine like it had always been with our parents down the corridor. That way I didn't have to disturb them because I did like to spend a lot of time in Itachi's room after all he was…is my older brother so it was kinda expected.

He opened the door to my room, stepped inside himself before dragging me in, I had the urge to tell him that I wasn't a rag doll but I did actually refrain myself this time. He let go of me when we both inside the room and I rubbed the area which he had been pulling with my other hand. He began inspecting my room with his eyes, I would have thought he would have come in here when I wasn't around, maybe he understands the word 'privacy' a little better...HA! Yeah right! Everything was near enough the same, well my walls were painted black and my taste in fashion was completely different but generally nothing much had changed.

"You have a lot of blood on your carpet," he pointed out pulling no facial expression that I could read. He was looking at the doorway…okay that was new too, that was from a nearly a week ago.

"Well it _is _my room, what do you expect?" I replied sarcastically. I have been known to be an 'Emo' seriously you should know that by now, my life pretty much revolves around blood. I doubt there is anyone in the world that can cheat death as much as I can without wanting to.

"Please don't try and make it sound comical because this is serious," Itachi stated looking at the blood that was stained on the floor, it was much more than just a few drops, father must have cleaned up the rest but obviously didn't come into my room. I still wondered why Itachi took it so seriously though, yes I understand that what I was doing (even though that time was NOT my fault) isn't good but that just how I deal with my life and I can't think of anything better. Sometimes I don't even realize I do it until I see the blood dripping, I just seem to black out while doing it, it's like being conscious but not being conscious at the same time. That is the only way to explain it even though it's hard to understand unless you've experienced it first-hand.

"Don't you think I know that brother?" I frowned sitting down on my bed and folding my arms. Itachi turned towards me with his eyebrows raised; he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Then why Sasuke?" Itachi asked curiously as he made his way over to the bed to sit beside me, I continued to look straight ahead away from him, I felt slightly awkward that he was so close to me, I could hear each and every one of his breaths, it was such a soothing sound to me.

"You won't understand," I answered, this wasn't the easiest subject to explain about and of course he wouldn't get it because how can he? He doesn't get as depressed as I do so he wouldn't know what it would feel like to be so low. It's not in his emotional capacity range to understand seriously dark feelings like that.

"Enlighten me," Itachi carried on, he seemed rather eager to know this information; it was as if he wanted to understand so badly. I shivered inwardly, he's just so close.

"I...I don't know how to explain, I just want to do it – no I feel like I _need_ to do it. It's just when I get so upset that I just can't bear it because it hurts so much inside that it feels like hurting myself is the only way I can cope with it as feeling that kind of pain drowns out everything else," I tried my best to explain feeling how hard it actually was to do. Yeah it seems like a stupid and irrational thing to do especially 'cause it scars but when nothing else can help then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Besides at least it will always show that I have been through a lot and that I've managed somehow to get through it, it's like a messed up reference for later life, that is if I can make later life.

"I understand..." Itachi muttered, I quickly glanced at him as he smiled lightly more towards himself than me. He understood? No, I guess he is just wants me to open up to him. Although maybe I could give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You do?" I was seriously bewildered, is he just saying that to please me, or does he really mean it...seriously though I would never expect anyone to understand this let alone him. He is still seeking to surprise me.

"Of course, I know what it's like to feel that low," Itachi stated his hand moved towards his sleeve, he began rolling it up. He held his arm out in front of me in the light, his pale skin shone beautifully in nearly a flawless way – wait I noticed small purple-ish coloured lines on his skin, they were once wounds as I knew these marks so well made by...a blade, possibly a knife or a razor...they were just like mine. Itachi had been...my eyes widened as I took a fleeting look at him.

"You..." I mumbled trying to make sense of it inside my head, I just didn't understand, why would _he _want to do something like that? I never knew him to have a reason to do something so reckless and he was the one telling me that it was bad.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm just like you I know better than anyone else what you're going through," Itachi sighed closing his eyes before rolling his sleeves back down.

"Why?" I asked, it was the only word I could think of at this point, how can I have not realized. He did this too, I'm not the only one, somehow he had suffered too and I was too dense to apprehend it. He obviously realized for himself that 'self-harming' isn't the best of options.

"This was because I couldn't stand being away from you; I had to punish myself for hurting you. I have done some really bad things Sasuke which I regret so badly, some of which you couldn't imagine in your darkest nightmares and by telling you, would only become more of a burden for your own troubles, I'm not that monster anymore, I came back for you because I want to be the older brother that you should have had in the first place," Itachi clarified looking troubled, he appeared as though he was reminiscing slightly. He made me think; maybe I was wrong about him after all, I thought he was exactly the same but no, he is different. He did feel something; those scars were kinda proof. No one does that kind of thing unless the feel it is entirely necessary because it's in human nature not to hurt itself, even I remember how hard it was first time when you get the choice where you're not sure that you want to do it, after passing that barrier there is no going back.

"I never realized that you...that you felt so strongly about something. It makes me sound foolish that I thought that you would even attempt anything like that I always thought that you had a perfect life, no worries, no problems..." I murmured quietly just loud enough for Itachi to hear. He had more difficulty in his life than I thought, I never really thought about what it would have been seriously like to be him, how much he really had to go through. I just saw the perfect person on the outside never what was going on in the inside.

"Far from it Otouto, you have no idea what it's like having so much pressure being put onto your shoulders at such an early age, I found it nearly impossible to deal with so I ended up shutting off all my emotions and dreams because I didn't have time for either and just did what I was told. That was no way to live but nonetheless I had no choice and just had to accept who I was. But now I see that I can lead a different life, I don't have to be told what to do anymore. I want to have emotions bad and good, I want to have a dream, something that I want to do or become, I'm fed up of taking orders, no one but me is going to control my life from now on." He proclaimed. His words mean so much; they're so powerful when did he become so wise? I have been so stupid I never knew how much Itachi actually suffered, just as much as I have and in some ways maybe more. I just thought his life was easy ride, how wrong could I have been? I've been taking out my hatred on him, yes he left, yes he lied but now I'm beginning to think there is more of a reason behind his leave as even I am beginning to believe that it was not of his will. Still now is not the right time to ask, I have found out enough for one night, I guess I was wrong about my big brother...

I felt myself yawning, not because he was boring me but because I was tired for a change. Itachi chuckled lightly. Curse myself for changing the mood and damn I was hoping that I could talk longer.

"Tired little brother? It's about time you got some sleep," Itachi smirked ruffling my hair between his long fingers. I wanted to slap his hand away but at the same time I didn't, I liked the feeling ever so slightly. It gave me that warm fuzzy sensation that I used to feel when I was younger and Itachi used to mess up my hair, it hurt slightly as sometimes remembering such joyful times makes you feel so upset at the same time. I felt like I just wanted to hold onto him and never let go fearful of the consideration that he might leave me again, he is so like me yet at the same time we are so different and now I felt like I wanted more than him just to be my brother. I wanted him to be more than that, I wasn't sure how much more but...this much thinking is making my head hurt.

"Thank you...Aniki," I spoke softly – I used that word again, I think he deserves it today because today he has shown more of how much of a big brother he really is. I hope it lasts. I felt so young again using that term, he always used to be my Aniki. Itachi shifted slightly beside me before he repositioned his arms around me in a soft embrace.

"Thank you too Otouto, you are the first person I have ever shared that with before," he whispered into my ear, my heart literally skipped a beat as a tidal wave of emotions shrouded me as a sudden impact and then sizzled out to nothing but a serene bliss.

"Okay I think it's time that I let you get some sleep, I have a lot of paperwork to do," he stood up as I watched his elegant movement.

"You have paperwork to do at one o'clock in the morning?" I asked dazed by the fact that he could still be wide awake at this time of night then again he's probably used to it as he always seemed like the nightlife kind of person. He nodded.

"Well I have been here most of my evening and well I never got round to doing it at home, now I need to catch up. Goodnight Otouto or should I say good morning?" He smiled before backing out towards the doorway, I wish he didn't have to leave right now but still he is busy and I have to accept that, at least I'll get to see him again on Monday which is something to look forward to. Itachi closed the door behind him as I stretch out on top of my bed. I can't believe he was so open with me.

I yawned again letting my eyes close, even I had to admit I was tired today and after having a night out with my friends I couldn't deny the sleep that I needed besides I had this really bad feeling about tomorrow like a pit inside your stomach...I swear something terrible is going to happen...

**A/N Well yeah looks like Itachi's got issues too…it kinda writ itself seriously and well it gives them a little more bonding that they have something in common. Ok I'll warn you again, my next update may take a little while as I haven't written the chapter yet and I'm starting like three other stories (I have to stop getting more ideas…) Bleach, Mortal Instruments and just a own story with vampires! ^^ Cause I'm weird! Likewise I will eventually get it written cause this is basically my mushiness story for all my obsessive brotherly love!**

**12 reviews pwease! (I loves them!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for this extremely long wait, I've been so distracted recently and have had no inspiration for ItaSasu and I'm sorry that this chapter probably isn't up to the best of standards. I'm just finding Itachi's POV hard.**

**Chapter 25**

**Itachi's POV**

Hearing the front door open from downstairs, I slipped the note into my pocket; after all it was for me though in truth I can't decide what now to do with it. Part of me wanted to put it into a box somewhere hidden like a memory, something not worth looking at but important enough not to be forgotten. Then I wanted to put it up somewhere that I could look at it, to constantly remind myself what I had done, so I wouldn't do it again and to remind myself of how much Sasuke means to me and me to him. However another side of me wanted me to just burn it and get it over with so I would never have to relive anything from that part of my past ever again although I don't think I would have the heart to destroy something as precious as Sasuke's words.

I sighed deeply to myself, shaking the thought to the back of my mind realising that there was a good chance that Sasuke had just come back, giving me time to go and see him. I made my way back down the stairs towards the lounge hearing the doors lock click back into the latch.

"Sasuke you're back, I've been waiting. Itachi's here," I heard my father speak, I recognized the slight annoyance in his voice, I wasn't sure though what to make of it typically because by the looks of things it is late at night and Sasuke clearly didn't have permission to be out, so was our father in the right? Though I always knew he had a habit of punishing Sasuke far harsher than he ever me, come on even I know that I was most certainly the favourite not that I ever chose to be. I guess I was just the first born 'perfect' son that my father had already had gotten what he wanted meaning that he never even gave Sasuke a second glance. I always remember Sasuke when he was a lot younger, where he still had that innocence towards our father, that he thought that if he did well he could try and impress our father into liking him better, and bless his soul he tried. My brother had always been the stubborn type, never giving up…the amount of times he tried…

I walked into the hallway straight away catching a glimpse of Sasuke looking well…it was surprisingly hard to tell, he was frowning however his eyes told me a totally different story, I couldn't tell if he was scared or just extremely disappointed. Something told me he most definitely wasn't expecting me here…or even our father to be here. Playing truancy are we Sasuke?

"Good evening Sasuke or should I say very late evening, I've been waiting a while you know. I refused to leave until I saw you. It's past twelve where the hell have you been?" I asked softly trying to at least relieve some tension in the room, I knew I probably sounded like one of those typical caring older brother right now…not that I wasn't one because of course I do care. Though the look I got off Sasuke instantly told me that right now, he really didn't appreciate the concern. I had to admit I felt a little insecure for Sasuke as now he had both his family members giving him a stern glare, especially because everyone knows that the Uchiha's have the best glares.

"Out," he replied bluntly which somewhat surprised me, his tone was most certainly the harshest I had heard within the last few days, he slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets and quickly reverted his gaze away from both of us. Is he trying to ignore me?

"Sasuke, watch your manners. You're talking to your brother," father added strictly, his voice laced with anger yet it wasn't upfront, I noticed Sasuke flinch slightly at his words, he didn't look like he noticed himself. Something felt wrong. I can trust my instincts, I have done for so many years, I know that they have gotten me through many bad situations before.

"Sorry," he apologized mordantly, clearly not meaning it…what was up with him? This is not Sasuke, this scene was clearly not right.

It was like he was putting up some kind of wall, that he was somewhat blocking our presence, putting up some kind of protective emotional shield. I knew that this was not normal, I knew Sasuke never really could hide his emotions like this, and the emotional states that he has been in over the last few days truly proved that even after all these years he still isn't capable of pulling off a stunt like that. Has father got something to do with? I know he doesn't act like this around me, and I know that I haven't been imagining things.

"I best be going then, it was pleasant to see you again father, Otouto. I'll see you in school on Monday," I spoke with an etiquette nod just to get an eye roll of Sasuke. I tried to keep in character, Fugaku still thought highly of me and I didn't want to change that, at least this was I know I won't get any hassle from him. At least being in my father's good books meant that I could carry on my life as it states without having him interrupting me and that also means that if I need anything it is still possible to use him as a…convenient utility to get what I want.

"It was a pleasure, feel free to visit whenever you want," my father…smiled. Taking his eyes fully away from Sasuke for a split second, what an unpredictable experience it is to see my father smile.

"Can I please have a second to say goodbye to Sasuke properly," I asked, it would give me chance to ask if anything is wrong and also to see if it is my father that has someone agitated him in some way, after all I hadn't seen him so tense like this…not since…when our father was angry at him. Father nodded, approving my proposal before making his way back into the lounge I looked his way, keeping Sasuke within the corner of my eye. Sasuke's shoulders dropped slightly as followed by a nearly unnoticeable sigh of…relief?

After I was certain he was out of ears reach I fully turned my attention back to Sasuke, whose eyes were still focused entirely on the floor, now he looked nervous. I knew I was correct, whatever's going on here it most certainly involves our father. Maybe it's his strictness, I can't be certain…or maybe it could be worse than that…I couldn't help but think back to those injuries my brother had received, they were _not _self-harm and I knew that. No. Father would never do that, he just wouldn't…right? I know he never really approved fully of Sasuke but he was never really that violent towards him…well not that I know of. If I can just get him to tell me what's going on.

"Sasuke are you sure everything is okay? You look rather might I say, troubled," I enquired watching his eyes travel further to the floor terribly attempting to avoid the question. His reaction really proved that something was most certainly going on as his refusal to answer was more than a verifying point.

"I'm fine Itachi, stop asking me questions and just go home," he stated glancing up but only as far as to see my chest and no higher. I sighed, what was I to do? At this rate I'm going to have to force the answer out of him even if that did indeed mean being as cruel as I can to get it.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn?" I enquired, "You worry me Sasuke." I wasn't telling a lie, he always worried me, even if it was over something so insignificant or minor he still worried me. Hell I thought about him every day I was gone, I thought about how he was getting on, was he doing okay, was he missing me? I just wish that he would see through my façade, I knew he could it just depended if he wanted to or not.

He stayed quiet, that didn't surprise me. I couldn't help but look at him troublingly, noticing the pain embedded deep with his features. Damn if my father wasn't in the other room I would have hugged him by now, however feminine that sounded and how much he would probably squirm and then punch me afterwards.

"Seriously Sasuke if there is something going on please tell me, I will believe you no matter how absurd it may sound. I just want to know," I spoke again, repetitively trying to get an answer though highly doubting the possibilities that he would indeed answer me. For a moment I thought he was going to completely ignore me once again, though I would have at least preferred that response compared to what I got.

"I have nothing to say," he repeated, looking defeated. He looked so unbelievably low like he had just lost a fight. Dammit Sasuke, why are you being so stupid? I know something is wrong so why won't you tell me? I mentally sighed, feeling just as hopeless as he did at this point. Sometimes our Uchiha pride prevents us from doing some of the most important things.

"I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough Otouto," I shook my head at him, disapproving of his dense view. My idiot of an Otouto was really getting to me…I've only ever really cared about him and having him feel so pushed away from me just made me feel so…alone. I felt myself sadden slightly at my negative feelings. It's like me coming back into his life has made it twice as hard for him to live it, not to mention how I feel the same too. He holds such a big place in my heart that every moment I spend with him makes it want to stop. It's overpowering and I just want it to stop; I want to be here for him, for real this time and I want him to open up to me, to feel like he can finally and once again accept me as a brother.

"I'll be taking me leave now little brother, feel free to come and see me anytime you want. I'm sure you remember where I live," I sighed again feeling deflated; I think I held my hopes up too high this time. He nodded, keeping his eyes fixed as far away from me as possible. I had the urge to try one more time or at least say a proper goodbye…but I just didn't have it in me. Besides I still had this feeling…I just…I can't explain it. I mentally sighed as I reached for the door and stepped outside into the night sky, once again feeling like I had just turned my back on my little brother. I closed the door behind me and just stood for a moment, letting the night breeze blow a few strands of hair into my face. That's when I heard the shouting. I narrowed my eyes hearing something I didn't quite expect from my father…swearing. Leaning closer again the door I began to hear more of the 'lecture.'

My father's footsteps were clearly heard though the wood of the door, loud and completely uncalled for, I heard another sound, a boisterous thud the sound of something heavy hitting a wall. I nearly flinched at the sound, as I heard fathers voice get even more thunderous.e nHe

"ANSWER ME!" I tried to hear some kind of response from Sasuke, even if it was just a grunt or a snooty comment…just something to tell me he was okay, but I heard nothing.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!" I felt myself tense up violently as he insulted my brother, I felt my fingers tighten themselves towards my palm forming a fist, he was pushing his luck. I know Sasuke has broken the rules but there is no need to use _that _kind of language on him. I quickly remembered leaving my jacket giving me a perfect reason to step into this, at least so I can see what's going on, I can't just believe that my father isn't the one hurting him just because he's my father.

I quickly pulled on a calm façade before reopening the door to my childhood home, for the split second I saw my father standing inches away from Sasuke who was pinned tightly against the wall, a firm hand constricting around his neck, pressing him further into the wall. The look on Fugaku's face, the only word to describe it being: complete aggression. Something in me flipped and for a split second I just wanted to attack my own father, to just punch him.

"Father I forgot my...what are you doing?" I interrupted, the man's eyes widened momentarily before he instantly let go of Sasuke's neck, I quickly regained myself, holding back all my anger and pushing it to the back of my mind. Sasuke slumped forward, his hands clasping hold of his abused neck, the colour from his face completely vanished. I heard him gasp for breath as my father's stature quickly changed into something opposite.

"Itachi something is wrong with Sasuke, as soon as you stepped out the door he just started complaining that he couldn't breathe," he desperately spoke, now giving me a frantic look…what was he doing? For a moment I had to rethink about what I saw, that I wasn't just imagining it all because it was plaguing my mind. No…he certainly had his hands around his neck, don't kid yourself Itachi, you've never been mistaken before.

"What?" I copied Fugaku's current reaction, trying my best to stay in character. I need to at least play along for now, besides this still didn't prove everything. Yes this now makes him an even bigger suspect but there is no proof that he had done all those other things to Sasuke. I couldn't deny the fact that I honestly didn't want it to _be _my father who was the one hurting him. I know I'm being ignorant but he still is my father and I still respect him.

I rashly hurried towards my brother, giving him all my current attention. He looked up at me with his dark eyes; I could see disappointment fill his irises as he continued to struggle for breath.

"That's it Sasuke, deep breaths," I encouraged, I wasn't sure what to do as the moment was so intense so I just rubbed his back to at least sooth the muscles and calm him down. It took him a few moments or so to catch his breath back though it still sounded raspy. I had to get my father out of the room

"Father, can you go and get Sasuke some water?" I asked looking up at Fugaku…his face…was just so blank, I felt my jaw tighten. He wasn't even bothered that he nearly goddamn killed his own son! What kind of father is he? The bastard…at least now I have seen him in his true colours and he is obviously the most likely ass that is abusing **my **little brother.

"Sure," he spoke before striding out the hallway. Sasuke once again relaxed slightly, I'm sure father was still hoping that his little act was being believed by me With Fugaku out of the way I concentrated solely on Sasuke.

"Sasuke what happened?" I leant forward speaking directly into his ear, one to make sure that he most certainly heard me and two because it seemed a little rude to talk down to him as he was still doubled over. I laid my hand on his back again, as a comforting gesture spreading my long fingers out gently across his tense spine. Sasuke blanked me again, straying away from the question that he didn't want to answer from fear or embarrassment I couldn't tell. I couldn't help but feel a little pushed away; he used to always open up to me even if he was scared or self-conscious because it never mattered, I would never judge him for something like that. I looked towards his neck as his hands momentarily moved away seeing small nail shaped indents in his skin beginning to form small bruises.

"Are they nail marks?" I asked, pulling his hood down slightly to get a better look at them to check if he had broken the skin, he pulled away instantaneously nearly stumbling over. Thankfully the wall broke his fall as he leaned heavily against it for a moment desperately trying to regain his balance and straying as far away from me as possible.

"No." He stated, worst lie ever. Especially as the proof was bruised into his neck unless he's telling me that he did it himself. He covered them back up again with his hand uncomfortably.

"Sasuke please tell me what's going on with you, you're scaring me," I lowered my eyes, realizing what I had just said out loud, especially as I had hardly if never admitted it before as how could I bring myself to do it in front of my Otouto? Telling him that I was scared would only result in him getting scared too, I'm his role model…need to be strong, I just have to.

Though being away from Sasuke for so long has taught me a lot about myself…that I can't just ignore my emotions and pretend they don't exist, they always come back to haunt you. True enough I can't live my life acting extra careful around my brother just to make sure that I don't hurt him in some way. He needs to know the true me, the one that does indeed has feelings and is willing to accept them. I need to show him that it's okay to feel things, the way I was before was only influencing him not to. I have to correct my mistakes, but I still have to stay tough for him I just need to learn the balance correctly.

"I have some water," father exclaimed as he stepped back into the hallway, Sasuke scowled slightly as I completely wiped my expression away to reveal nothing. Fugaku hesitantly handed Sasuke the glass as Sasuke was just as reluctant to take it, they really didn't have a good relationship with each other. I kept my eyes on my brother making sure that he wasn't about to do something recklessly stupid with the glass which came with his territory. After I believed that he took a sip, my raven haired brother handed the glass back still just as full.

"I'm going to take you to bed," I spoke again, getting a satisfactory nod from father who was of course willing to let me do whatever I say and want just like always.

"I can walk up the stairs myself," he interrupted before I had any chance to move, he sounded cocky and serious which calmed me down knowing that he was beginning to act his usual self again. I ignored his comment just like older brothers tend to do before grabbing his shoulder to get him to move.

"And risk you having another scene like that, no thank you," I retorted back pulling him back into the front room noticing him grimace within the corner of my eye. I wanted to smirk back at him but I was still in range of my father.

I politely hauled him up the stairs as he seemed to want to make it as hard as possible as with each step we took he would try and drag us back down with his constant fidgeting. I took him straight to his room giving me chance to see it again though not behind his back. I felt a little curious still just to see how much it had changed or even stayed the same. I opened the door to his room and stepped inside and then pulling him in with me. His room really hadn't changed that much except for the black painted walls which made me feel a little claustrophobic, I didn't personally like black walls very much, it makes the room look even smaller and well dirty. He still had much of his old furniture and kept it vaguely tidy with the exception of a few missed pieces of junk on the floor. Letting go of him I moved my hands towards my pockets while his traced over the area that I had hold of him…come on, I wasn't holding him that tightly! I took a few more looks round before inspecting a little more noticing the many blood stains on his carpet which was rather worrying though it was dry, meaning that it must have been from a few months/years ago.

"You have a lot of blood on your carpet," I pointed out bluntly pulling no facial expression mainly because I actually didn't _know _what expression to pull during this situation.

"Well it _is _my room, what do you expect?" He replied sarcastically, I hoped he wasn't trying to make it a joke because it wasn't funny. Self-harm is extremely serious and I should know just as well as some other people.

"Please don't try and make it sound comical because this is serious," I stated seriously looking at what looked like the most recent, it wasn't just a few drops but a large stain meaning whatever happened he bled out quite a bit. I thought about his most recent injury…his arm, that _mess _was more than capable of creating this much blood which brings me to the fact if he was bleeding that heavily then the injury must have been caused inside the house because he would have otherwise bled to death getting here. Which again automatically points towards father unless someone else was in the house too. Though without visual proof or having Sasuke tell me face to face I can't just start accusing my own father.

"Don't you think I know that brother?" Sasuke frowned sitting down on his bed folding his arms like a childhood tantrum, I turned towards him fully raising my eyebrows and giving him a questioning look. If he understood then why would he joke?

"Then why Sasuke?" I asked curiously making my way over to his bed and sitting myself down beside him, I could nearly _feel _the ranging emotions that were coming from him.

"You won't understand," he answered, I knew that it wasn't one of the easiest subjects to talk about, though I do know how much better it feels once you have told someone about it. I know dark feelings, I know that close feeling with death, that makes you feel so alive, self-harming is living proof to one's self that they are still alive even though often don't want to be however it can also be a form of punishment, a way of physically punishing yourself instead of mentally which tended to feel so much worse.

"Enlighten me," I carried on, I was eager knowing what was his reason for this dreaded action. There is always a reason, it's not just a whim of a feeling.

"I...I don't know how to explain, I just want to do it – no I feel like I _need_ to do it. It's just when I get so upset that I just can't bear it because it hurts so much inside that it feels like hurting myself is the only way I can cope with it as feeling that kind of pain drowns out everything else," he started explaining, so he does it for the emotional turmoil that's inside of him, clearly his feelings are overpowering so much that he can't physically handle them without the struggle of pain. Watching blood flow can sometimes feel like your emotions are leaving you within a small pain-filled river, it's very metaphorical but the idea in itself can make you feel better. Though a downside can be the scars, it constantly reminds you of your problems and how irrationally you dealt with them, this tends to affect you more once you've realized what you were doing was utterly foolish.

"I understand..." I muttered, smiling lightly as he glanced at me with a surprised look.

"You do?" He asked, his voice filled with a quiet shock.

"Of course, I know what it's like to feel that low," I stated, delicately pulling up one of my sleeves and holding my bare skin up to the light. I had problems too; it looks like me and Sasuke deal with our emotional distress the same way. Perhaps we are closer than we both thought. I showed him my own scars, my own painful memories. He gave me a fleeting look maybe unable to process this; I'll admit that even I couldn't handle the pain that I felt leaving. Luckily for me Deidara told me off before I had chance to go that extra far and end up taking my own life which I would easily regret. That was mainly how I and he got together; I needed someone to keep me going so that one day I would be where I am now.

"You..." he mumbled unable to finish off the sentence, clearly he wasn't expecting this from me, well I always did seem like the most sane person that would never do anything so reckless pity that cover-up was always all a lie. That's how I knew it was bad, I'm over that stage completely and now I'm just going to have to get Sasuke out of it too before it does indeed claim his life.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm just like you I know better than anyone else what you're going through," I sighed closing my eyes, images of blood flashing momentarily in my mind, I rolled my sleeves down as well as the memories.

"Why?" My brother asked simply, something sounded in his voice making him sound upset and I had to hope for a moment that I hadn't just scarred him anymore.

"This was because I couldn't stand being away from you; I had to punish myself for hurting you. I have done some really bad things Sasuke which I regret so badly, some of which you couldn't imagine in your darkest nightmares and by telling you, would only become more of a burden for your own troubles, I'm not that monster anymore, I came back for you because I want to be the older brother that you should have had in the first place," I clarified feeling all that caged emotion filling up inside me like a tidal wave. I could never tell Deidara why I did it, I had always lied that it was because I couldn't handle the job not because my little brother continued to haunt my mind as guilt.

"I never realized that you...that you felt so strongly about something. It makes me sound foolish that I thought that you would even attempt anything like that I always thought that you had a perfect life, no worries, no problems..." he murmured quietly just loud enough so I could hear him, instant proof that I was giving him the wrong impression all those years ago. Yes, I wasn't as open as I am now but I still had thoughts and feelings I just didn't feel comfortable to share them with the world.

"Far from it Otouto, you have no idea what it's like having so much pressure being put onto your shoulders at such an early age, I found it nearly impossible to deal with so I ended up shutting off all my emotions and dreams because I didn't have time for either and just did what I was told. That was no way to live but nonetheless I had no choice and just had to accept who I was. But now I see that I can lead a different life, I don't have to be told what to do anymore. I want to have emotions bad and good, I want to have a dream, something that I want to do or become, I'm fed up of taking orders, no one but me is going to control my life from now on." I proclaimed trying to change my brother's mind, to open up to him right now. At least if he knows something personal about me he may decide that he'll start trusting me again.I hate not being able to get close to him like before, it's like having a barrier in-between us where it stops me being able to reach out and help him while the floor beneath his feet begins to crumble. Sasuke looked like he was taking the information in which followed by a yawn, breaking the tension in the room into small pieces, I inwardly chuckled.

"Tired little brother? It's about time you got some sleep," I smirked ruffling his soft midnight blue hair, I was expecting him to slap my hand away or at least to insult me in some way but nothing came…he was just silent.

"Thank you...Aniki," he spoke softly, taking me back to when he was little with that small innocent voice. I smiled, _Aniki _I wasn't expecting him to ever call me that again, I felt my heart flutter slightly before I did what I had been wanting to do all day and pulled him into a soft embrace.

"Thank you too Otouto, you are the first person I have ever shared that with before," I whispered into his ear feeling the closest to him that I had felt in so long. I would have been happy to hold him like this forever but sadly he needed to sleep and I had paperwork which I had indeed neglected, I have gotten a little lazy since being in the Akatsuki.

"Okay I think it's time that I let you get some sleep, I have a lot of paperwork to do," I stood up in one movement feeling a little disappointed.

"You have paperwork to do at one o'clock in the morning?" Sasuke asked dazed and somewhat innocently. I nodded, "Well I have been here most of my evening and well I never got round to doing it at home, now I need to catch up. Goodnight Otouto or should I say good morning?" I smiled again knowing that I would be seeing him again on Monday anyway giving me something to look forward to even if it did sound insignificant. I backed out towards the doorway, closing the door behind me.

"I love you Otouto…" I spoke, making my way down the stairs, picking up my jacket and leaving without bumping into my father.

**A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE TAKE NOTICE BELOW**

**I am in desperate need of a BETA just for this story; I'm just hoping that one of you awesome readers might rise up to the challenge. Otherwise my updates will continue to be just as slow… :(**

**If you become my BETA you will have a first insight to the rest of the story so you will be able to find out what happens before everyone else, not to mention you'll have some input too. I really need someone to keep me on track…and to check punctuation (because I suck)**

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE will someone please accept my offer. If you're interested please PM ASAP! Even if you just do it for the good of other readers, because I cannot keep on track! I need inspiration!**

**To readers, REVIEW…10 please :) Next chapter is interesting, honestly. And if I get a BETA it will be up quicker!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey my awesome readers! I've once again updated! Yay I believe to say that this chapter is pretty decent up to my usual Sasuke standards. DAMN I HAVE PINS AND NEEDLES! Er…ok ignore that. This chapter contains extreme grief, angst, kinda self-harm and abuse…nothing new there then. No seriously, it's pretty nasty.**

**Also thanks to the few people that offered about the BETA thing, I have officially found a BETA (YAY) ItachiSasukeSama! So thanks to her for reading this first! Hopefully she'll keep me on track a little more as the next chapter has not yet been written :(**

**Chapter 26**

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up to the setting sun shining through my window letting golden-red lights beam onto my dark carpet. I sat up and looked out of my window, the later day was weirdly still pretty bright usually meaning happiness but somehow to me that was a completely different story. I don't like the sun very much...no I'm definitely sure than I am _not _a vampire before you think that again. If I was I would burn in sunlight...or sparkle even though that is a load of bullshit seriously. Yeah so I read the books big deal...I only did it because Sakura and Ino wanted me to, I know I usually wouldn't listen to them but man were they harassing me it was either read the fucking books or have them try and grope me for the rest of the school year. I pretended to like them just to get them off my back. They seriously make vampires look bad, I still draw the line at watching the movies though because, well seriously what the fuck went wrong with the white make-up and the ridiculous hair? Shiver. Of course like any film or book there are people out there who do like it and well that's your choice. My mind constantly goes off subject too often. Hmm Itachi would make a great vampire, with all that elegance and beauty and…I slapped myself on the forehead.

The house was quiet...too quiet. I would of expected father to have woken me up just so he could have gotten his hands on me sooner but perhaps I was wrong, what the hell did Itachi say to him? Probably nothing about me but still...I looked towards my clock, half past seven in the evening. Whoa this was late, even for me. Wow I actually slept last night that was quite surprising, maybe it was Itachi he did kinda cheer me up after all. I feel like I know him a little better now that we have some sort of connection even if it was something like self-harming. I'm glad he shared that with me. Still why was it so quiet? I stood up feeling rather refreshed from actually sleeping. I rubbed my eyes letting them wake up I haven't done this in ages. Again I had slept in my clothes...seriously with me it seems like pyjamas are overrated; I never seem to use them. I am a weird individual.

Still I am no stig so I got changed still wondering why my father wasn't belting up the staircase with his fists at the ready. I knew the reason could not be good because frankly it never is so there is no point in getting my hopes up. I put on a long-sleeved black top with a gravestone on the front...ironic huh? And a pair of skinny jeans as usual totally black with a few chains at the pockets, nothing too fancy today I didn't feel in the mood. I still had that horrible pit feeling right in the bottom of my stomach making it churn; I hoped it wasn't some sort of odd sixth sense feeling about some bad disaster. I made my way over to the doorway and opened the door, I looked round the corner first before stepping out just to check, no sign of him. This was making me really nervous it would have just been easier if he just came upstairs and just got it over with sometimes the wait is worse than the actual event. Something seriously wasn't right and I knew that but I just couldn't make out what it was.

I paced down the corridor checking his bedroom, the door was open so he definitely wasn't in there and then departed to the stairs and went down them slightly cautious even though it made me look seriously paranoid. The television was not on which made me wonder where he actually was because even if he wasn't in the room he would usually leave the TV on. This is getting weirder by the second, maybe he wasn't in the house, he could have gone to the bar with his friends...no he usually wouldn't do that when he was in a bad mood which he surely was last night. I couldn't explain how uncomfortable I felt right now, like I was just waiting for this pounding. I wanted to get it over with; I knew it was going to happen...this is seriously confusing me.

I discretely checked the other rooms for any indication on where my father could have gone but I couldn't find any well except for the house phone that was dangling from the cord in the kitchen which could mean two possible things either he was in a hurry and didn't get chance to put it in properly or he was completely shitfaced and missed. I didn't hear it ring, maybe because I was asleep for a change. I seized the phone in my hand and checked the last call. It took a few seconds to register my request and then it showed me that last number that had passed through the phone. My father hadn't called out; someone had called in at three this afternoon. I looked at the number I had seen it before I'm sure...where have I seen it? Wait – no it can't be...oh God no. The hospital. That is the hospital number, what the hell has happened!

Reality struck me like a bolt of lightning, mother? I hope she is okay, it's just that the hospital don't usually call and...No, no, no! That couldn't have happened, it just can't have. I won't believe it. There must be some other reason for this, maybe it could be positive. I sighed heavily, what are the chances of that? My mother doesn't want to wake up; I figured that out months ago. Anyway nothing good ever happens to me, I should know I've lived this life for fifteen years. Maybe she finally got what she wanted, no Sasuke stop thinking like that! I felt my heart racing in my chest forcing the blood through my body at ridiculous speed. I started pacing down the kitchen biting down on my lip as a small distraction. I felt anxiety taking over me completely as I just wanted anything to distract me but my mind was completely fixated on this situation. Everything was happening too fast for me to keep up, I feel like I've just been dumped on a race-track.

I kept pacing trying to keep my thoughts as positive as I could which with me was ever so close to being impossible as I always saw the negative of everything why is life so cruel? It's so hard for me to watch everyone else's lives and see how happy they are so much that I envy them. To watch such happy families with a safe house and some caring parents. Is that too much to ask for? It's not like I want to be a billionaire of King of the Universe I just wanna have a good home and family.

I must have been pacing for literally a few hours letting time slip by me just as fast as it always did. I couldn't think of anything else to do with myself. Then I heard the front door slam viciously, I stopped in my tracks as a sudden shock. Father. This evidently was not good news; I heard his heavy footsteps closing its way through the hallway closer to where I was standing in the kitchen. Part of me wanted me to move and hide somewhere knowing that what ever was about to happen would be something that was going to be more than dreadful. Still the curiosity was burning a hole inside me. So I stood still waiting for him like bait. It was likely that he would blame me for whatever it was...I guess he'll tell me through his anger.

His growls were feral like a wolf sending chills like ice down my back then he came into view his face red with fury his shoulders tensed like rock his teeth barred like fangs as he moved more like a bear than a human. I stayed in absolute silence unable to even move from the abrupt fear that was now storming through my body as an army of pure destruction.

"YOU!" He screamed indicating at me. I felt myself tense up at his words, he was more than angry in fact I had never seen him so furious before that I actually felt worried for my life now. It must have felt like having a gun pointed at me and being told to turn around so you don't know when the impact was coming. I couldn't move; my feet frozen to the spot like I was glued to the floorboards. I felt so weak in front of him, in his presence that his intimidation was beginning to win me over. I blinked and within that split second he was sprinting at me like a rugby player on steroids. I didn't even have that split second to even attempt to move out of his line of fire.

He grasped hold of my shoulders before I could even breathe and thrust me against the counter tops in one swift movement. I was pinned down as he thrust my back against the counter with as much force as a bulldozer. I winced as the cupboard handle hard-pressed against my shoulder digging into my skin.

"YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He boomed grinding his teeth together and dinging his fingernails into my shoulder blades. What was he talking about? What have I done? My brain told me to ask but I just couldn't, again I was at the point where my body refused to anything that my mind told it to. I'm just so dysfunctional.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He shouted bringing his knee up to my chest brutally knocking all air out of my lungs. I gasped abruptly feeling the pain rush through me. I doubled-over grasping my chest only for him to knee me again, harder. I impulsively realized what this was all about, that feeling was correct. She is dead, she got what she wanted, she's gone. My mother is dead. After all this time, my heart ached with the unexpected hole that began to grow opening like a black hole sucking in anything that was left of happiness. It hurt so much more that I thought, it had been so long that I believed that I had prepared myself for when it happened but I was wrong, as usual. She must have gotten what she was waiting for. As usual he blamed me; I don't want to have my mother's death placed in my hands making me feel guilty that I did it. I visited her every week without fail, I talked to her, I still cared about her, how can this be my fault? I did nothing…

"SHE GOT SO TIRED OF SEEING YOU THAT SHE DECIDED SHE'D HAD ENOUGH! I"M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T DIE SOONER!" My father barked down my ear, drumming against my eardrums that for a moment I actually wished that I was deaf so I wouldn't have to hear what he was saying to me. I thought I was doing good seeing her...that is what she would have wanted right?

I got so lost in thought that I had completely forgotten about my father continuously beating me until I felt blood filling my mouth, feeling the warm liquid drip down my chin to the floor. I lost my breath again in violent coughs trying to get the blood out of my mouth. It felt like my chest was on fire and being pierced by hundreds of pins. All I could see was the blur of the white kitchen tiles spotted with specks of my blood.

"STAND UP STRAIGHT!" My father yelled grabbing hold of the scruff of my top and yanking it upwards so once again I was face to face with him. My chest hurt, my heart hurt...everything hurt. The thought that I could never see my mother again shot through my thoughts, at least she was in a better place and she was away from _him._ That thought made me smile slightly, it was the only goodness I could see coming out of this situation. I could taste more of the iron fluid in my mouth, it was horrible, I just wanted to spit it out or at least choke to death on it...the irony in that death, choked on own blood. I wouldn't have cared how I died at this moment as long as it put me out of this misery.

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU'RE FAULT!" I wanted to cover my ears to drown out his horrid voice, every word stung like piercing daggers yet I did not have the energy to even bother. Everything would just be so much easier for me if I just gave up, let him do what he wants with me. If I wasn't around...Itachi would have never wanted to leave because he would have gotten every single part of father's attention and then father would be proud and contented which means he would have never started hitting mother and she wouldn't be dead right now...it all starts with me. All these problems started with me, I should have killed myself that day. Naruto shouldn't have tried to save me. I hurt everyone...father, mother, Naruto...Itachi. He hurt himself thinking that he was hurting me when I had always been hurting him.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAD HAPPENED, IF ONLY YOU WERE NEVER BORN, ITACHI WOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT, MIKOTO WOULD'T HAVE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! BESIDES ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU TRY AND DO ALL THE TIME? YES I KNOW ABOUT YOUR FEEBLE ATTEMPTS AT SUICIDE, I KNOW HOW YOU LIKE TO HURT YOURSELF, HEY HOW ABOUT I HELP YOU OUT WITH THAT?" My heart jumped as my whole body stiffened. What was he going to do to me? I saw him pull a sadistic smile as he reached over to the counter top; I followed his movement with my eyes. Breathing was already hard enough but I couldn't help but hold my breath at what he was planning on doing. His sadistic plans always worried me.

He reached over to the cutlery set, to the knives – not just the everyday use knives but the larger ones which are used to cut up products like meat. I felt myself shiver as he just cackled at my response. He gripped the handle of the longest, largest and my guess sharpest knife in the set. I watched as he pulled it out of the stand, the silver tip glinting in the light. The sharp pointed edge ready to slice anything. I was no longer in control of my own life anymore, and it made me feel so insecure. He brought the knife towards my face, flicking it in front of my eyes all I could see was the flickering light reflected from the ceiling. I was so scared it was unbelievable as again I was at the gateway to death, in one move he could kill me on the spot, he knew that, I knew that.

"I bet you've seen this before, huh?" He spoke positioning the tip against my right cheek; I felt it dig into my skin as he drew a line across my cheek bone. I hissed at the pain, feeling the cold metal draw blood then he removed the knife and once again held it in front of my eyes, the point now tipped with my blood. I watched the red liquid slide to the end to drip towards the floor as a small droplet. It was like watching the juice flowing from an orange.

"You like that don't you, the look of your own blood. It's a shame you never managed to succeed in killing yourself," he smirked. I couldn't stop the constant ringing filling my ears from the fear. I felt like an ice statue, unable to move and melting with terror. As if the whole world had stopped for this moment, all I could hear was the blood rush past my ears with that dreaded buzz and my father's dark voice manipulating my mind just as he always does.

"It's your turn now," his eyes moved towards my own arms as he relocated the knife to my left hand, he shoved the handle into my palm.

"Grip it!" He demanded, using his own fingers to push mine round the handle. I thought about all the times that I had held a knife or some kind of sharp object that I had only used to do damage to myself. This was like a magnetized version of one of those times, even though I knew I was beginning to get forced into doing this I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I wanted to do it at my own will too. The idea was so strong and fresh in my mind, I could end my own life right now too...

Then I remembered the thought of Naruto, his bright blonde hair and that gentle and cheerful smile of his that could cheer anyone up. How could I leave him, hurt him again. He hasn't broken his end of the promise; he is still my best friend even if he is dating Gaara. My hand was shaking for the first time holding something this sharp, this dangerous. I usually have so much control over what I want to do but this time...I didn't want to do it.

"Okay then _Sasuke _let's see you hurt yourself, just like you hurt everyone else around you," he hissed repositioning my hand over my stomach with the tip of the knife pointed directly at myself. He let go of my hand but didn't move away. I looked down at the position I was in, holding a weapon against myself...being forced to hold a weapon against myself. Yet still I didn't want to fight back I felt so low. I held the knife still, my hand quivering as I knew I couldn't do it. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes wondering how I was going to get out of this mess or even _if _I was going to get out.

"Come on _Sasuke_! This shouldn't be anything new to you! Now DO IT! Before I make you!" He was getting impatient as his voice began to get louder. The pressure was unbearable, I didn't want to do it, for once in my life I couldn't hurt myself. I thought about Itachi...I didn't want to leave things as they are with him still at split ends. I was slowly beginning to realize that if I actually died how much it would actually hurt him. Itachi has always been the one that I never wanted to hurt and I figured that doing this would be hurting him, so I couldn't.

I looked up at my father and shook my head. He scowled hissing through his clenched teeth rapidly lashing out his arm before grabbing hold of my hand with the blade tightening my grip around the handle so much so that I couldn't let go with his hand over mine.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," he stipulated pushing the tip of the knife into my stomach slicing through my top and beginning to make a slashing motion against my skin. I held back a cry as I felt the deep laceration bleed. I couldn't help but go along with his motion as he did it for a second time latching over the first. I had to look as I saw the large incisions making me feel squeamish as blood soaked through the fabric.

"I bet you like this don't you? You freak!" He laughed going for a third cut, I closed my eyes unable to carry on watching, feeling the cold prick of the edge of the blade before the fierce burn of the pain quickly to follow. I felt like I was helping to do this to myself because I was still the one holding the knife even though I was being controlled by my father's strength. How much do I have to go through in this life to find any kind of happiness? How much blood do I have to lose to stop feeling all this pain? How far do I have to go to end this once and for all?

"Beg me to stop _Sasuke, _plead for forgiveness!" I heard him laugh, he was only doing this for the fun of it, he wanted to hear me beg for my life and finally give into his will. I wish I could understand what his goal was with me, was he trying to tempt me towards suicide to keep his own hands clean or did he seriously just like to torture the hell out of me just so he could feel some sort of pleasure just like a school bully.

"I'm waiting _Sasuke _I'm going to keep doing this until you beg me," he spoke with a twisted edge. I wanted him to stop so badly but I didn't want to give into him and give him the satisfaction he wanted. Hasn't he hurt me enough, my mother's already dead! What more does he want? What have I ever really done to him? I racked my brain trying to remember anything that could have lead him to hating me for all this time but I really couldn't think. All I could feel was every incision that he kept making as everything felt slowed down and amplified. I couldn't take it anymore, each wound taking me one step closer towards the end of everything.

"Okay...please...stop...I'm s-s-sorry for...everything," I gasped trying my best to get at least one word out between each breath which was a struggle. I had to let him win, I just had to.

"Good," he replied with a sneer, I felt somewhat relieved when I saw him move the knife away and place it on the countertop, the silver was plastered with blood now that it looked like the blade had been dyed red. I instantly moved my hands towards my stomach for pressure I was too scared to even look what he had fully done to me. Even though the more I thought about it the less serious they sounded, I would be dead already if they were really deep and I know they haven't cut into anything major well at least I hope...That made me feel slightly better even though they still hurt like hell and were undeniably bleeding pretty heavily.

Before I had chance to do anything, he had grabbed hold of my shoulder and was unruly yanking me towards the front door. I had hardly any energy to even try and pull against him and personally I didn't want to. He opened the door briskly before pushing me outside, I fell onto the pavement on my hands and knees.

"I don't want to see you in this house until tomorrow morning!" I heard him shout before slamming the door. I felt a kinda glad that I wouldn't have to see him again for the rest of the night; at least he didn't kill me...but that still didn't mean that I was going to survive the night...

I looked up at the sky, I knew it wasn't too late most likely around nine o'clock but it was still dark as the stars were out along with the stunning full moon that was fully exposed tonight. What was I supposed to do with myself?

I'm stuck...all alone...outside...in the cold...bleeding. Life is always a challenge to me, there is no easy way around. At least I have real reasons to say that life _sucks._ Life or death, I'm still unable to choose which one I want more but my chances are slowly leaning towards one side right now. I just want Itachi...I don't know why but I really do. Well it's not like I can walk that far even on a good day it would take more than an hour, my guess was he wanted to live as far away as possible from father but then again he does own a car. Maybe someday my life will get better; even if it is a false hope at least it is a reason to carry on. To be honest though my life can't get any worse and even though my mother is dead it still seems better than before, she hasn't been around for a year now so even though I missed her it wasn't quite the same and now I had Itachi back.

Every breath I took felt like frozen icicles were spiking my lungs. At least it was quiet, no one to see my misery, my dismal existence. Most people had more sense than to be out the house at this temperature. I want Itachi but even I don't have the confidence to see him, he's my brother and I haven't got the courage to see someone already closely related what would he even think of me in this state? Laugh...? Be worried? I had no idea. Being alone sounded like the best option to myself right now. I could always go to the field in the park and sit under the willow tree, it's always so beautiful out there, at least it was a peaceful area so if today is supposed to be it then at least I will be somewhere that I liked being. Yeah that seemed like a nice idea, better than being on my front lawn with the demon watching.

I slowly struggled to my feet; even small movements like this were sincerely painful. It would be nice to say that this wasn't reality and I was just in some really fucked up dream but even I couldn't believe I lie like that. I began my fateful walking to the destination of my serene choice. At least I could walk; there would be no way I would ever crawl anywhere.

I really have always loved walking through nature filled areas listening to the wind rustle the tree leaves and the eerie yet undisturbed call of the owls, it's just something that never gets old. The field was calm, the grass glistening a silver in the breeze, it was still too cold for any flowers to grow and bloom but usually in a few months' time this field would be filled with mass of multi-coloured petals. I just kept walking, well trying my best to walk which with every step became increasingly harder. The willow tree was nearly centred in the field like the prized monument of a village. It was old and magnificent it had always been something that I have wanted to draw especially in the twilight but my time had always been taken up with drawing Itachi in very unfortunate events. However right now I couldn't see myself drawing him dead, now that he is back in my life it doesn't feel right.

After a few minutes of slowly trudging through the grass I made it to the tree, each leaf looked like a fallen star; they were attached by a beautiful cord as delicate as a spider's web and as striking as a diamond. The trunk was a mysterious grey colour in the darkness with what looked like small crystals embedded in every detailed pattern carved naturally onto the old and precious bark. The tree was a perfect piece of art in itself especially in the silver glow of the moonlight. I sat down on the soft grass with my back leaning against its hard wooden stem. It was extraordinarily soothing sitting under this amazing natural element. It always was a place that I could concentrate and think about important decisions that needed my attention. I wanted to come to some kind of judgment in my mind, to know where I stand inside and let my feelings out into the open even though no one is around to hear except for the tree. I felt like I had a lot to apologize for right now. I scrambled my mind thinking about all the people I had troubled over my life.

"I'm sorry, for all the problems that I caused for everyone, but I doubt I'll be a problem for much longer...I love you mother I know you had to leave and I hope for your sake that you are finally happy, maybe I'll join you one day. I'm sorry Itachi too for being such a pest in your life, I've always looked up to you and I have always loved you no matter how foolish that I've acted. Naruto I'm sorry for putting you through so much from being so selfish and reckless but sometimes life is hard and I just want an escape route and father...I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong in your life but the way you treat me is cruel and hopefully one day you will realize that and change your ways..." I wanted to hear myself say these things out in the open. Now I was being honest with myself.

I knew I was crying again but it felt right at this moment, I had messed things up so badly in the past, things that I would like to put right. I really didn't know what was going to happen to me, if it was finally my time to go or this time to be just like every other. If I wasn't going to bleed to death I was surely going to freeze to death. Still...Itachi. He kept popping up into my mind; I don't want to leave him not in this way. My chest felt like it was clenching itself again refusing to let any oxygen into my system. It's was like drowning but without the water.

I glanced around looking at the outstretched field beginning to feel drowsy most likely from many reasons. Someone was walking past the bushes in the distance; I could make it out to be a young woman...no teenager with long dark hair as she looked my way, she was just walking past, maybe she was going home. I never really thought of anyone to go on leisurely walks in the dark. She pulled something out of her pocket; I expected it to be a cell phone judging by the fact that she held it up to her ear.

I wish everything would just stop hurting, the darkness of the night seemed to fold in on itself and I just felt the urge just to close my eyes and go with it. At least being asleep means you don't feel anything...although...

**A/N: Aren't I cruel? Well I could be way nastier…oooo what's going to happen to Sasuke? Will he die? Will someone help him? You'll have to wait and find out *evil laugh* **

**People out there please review! I know more than 13 people read this! Comments are the only thing keeping me writing this story! It only takes an extra minute to comment *begs***

**Anyway at least 11 this time! Then I'll try my best and update, ItaSasu will come soon! I promise! Just R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write this but it's been so hard and I lost all muse for ItaSasu but today I managed to get it all back after watching them on their final fight and then listening to Jealousy by Will Young which somehow inspired me XD Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews I have officially broken my record and I am so happy! If it wasn't for you guys I would have never have updated! I'm going to try my best from now to keep it going.**

Chapter 27

Itachi's POV

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

What is that goddamn noise? I mentally asked myself, feeling somewhat irritated by the sudden noise which had pulled me from a most quiet sleep. I didn't get to bed until late, after visiting my father and Sasuke and then coming back to finish off all that completely pointless paperwork. It's like you have to fill in every detail about the lesson, like who picked their nose or coughed in class. I sighed as the noise continued to play, then I recognized the sound of vibrations…my cell phone. Damn who would be calling at, I looked at the digital clock next to my bed, 1 o'clock in the afternoon? Fuck I've most certainly slept in…I must have turned off my alarm. I lazily reached my arm over towards my phone that lay making an annoying noise on top of my bed side table; it took me a few feeble attempts to finally find the phone before picking it up. I sat up, letting the cover slink down to my lap; I rubbed my eyes sluggishly with the back of my hand letting my vision come to before clicking the answer call button on my phone completely ignoring the caller ID.

"Hello," I answered groggily realising instantly how 'early morning' like my voice sounded despite the fact that it was afternoon.

"Late night huh? Never thought you slept in like this Itachi," the voiced joked. Kakashi. It wasn't exactly hard to distinguish, seeing as he always had that annoying light-hearted tone. I sighed again, I should have known he would have called at some point during the weekend. Next time I'm turning my phone off. Well, it's not that I am trying to avoid him or anything, it's just that he has a habit of being utterly annoying at times and the amount of times he's somehow manipulated me into doing something that I didn't want to do is pretty drastic. And I thought _I _was good at that.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I asked, contemplating whether or not it was even worth getting out of bed, it's not like I had much to do anyway - and it's not like I've had a good days rest in years. If you asked for a day off in the Akatsuki, even Kisame would laugh at you and he has an obsession with fish and sex, but not at the same time of course…he was never the sharpest tool in the box.

"_So Deidara I heard you had it on with Itachi last night? Am I right?" Kisame winked at me, raising his eyebrows at the blonde who just blushed before giving him a dark look._

"_So what if I did? You jealous un?" Deidara asked folding his arms and looking away from the big blue eyes of the tall fish like giant. Kisame flashed his sharp white teeth and a large smile._

"_Yeah, at least if it was me I wouldn't have been as noisy; so what's he like huh Itachi? Un, un, un, un, unununununun uuuuuunnnnn," Kisame joked in a Deidara impression while thrusting his hips with every syllable. Deidara pouted, as I inwardly smirked._

I shook away the memory not wanting to have any more flashbacks of that part of my life, at least most of the members were decent people (if you take out the fact that they were killers and committed some extreme crimes) they were great to talk to and had their own exciting characteristics. They did make the job bearable if I say so myself and to be honest most of them hated Madara because like me, they were forced into the job... but of course there were some who liked him and were more than eager to join, like Hidan and Kakazu. They were two really homicidal monsters to a point that even I felt concerned for my life - nevermind the fact they we were on the same team.

"Well I was just wondering... you know if you want to spend some time with me, we have a lot to catch up on and I have nothing better to do today and judging by the fact that you've just woken up - neither do you," he queried. Great I can't exactly pass him up; besides knowing him he'll come round, knock on my door and then probably break it down.

"What do you have in mind Kakashi?" I heaved another heavy exhalation knowing full well that he wasn't planning just a small get-together at his place, I heard Kakashi chuckle slightly on the other end, maybe he wasn't expecting how easily I was persuaded today.

"You'll see…be at mine in an hour, and dress sexy. I know for you that a plain shirt and trousers looks sexy on you but at least try and make the effort today," Kakashi explained. I rolled my eyes, what kind of 'sexy' is he talking about? Does he mean like low cut jeans suggestive, or tight leather trousers erotic?

"What kind of sexy are we talking about here Kakashi?" I asked a little unwilling, I tried not to think too much of the possibilities of what he was thinking. Kakashi had always been a sucker for any kind of sexual thrill which was greatly hidden during his work hours. Of course like me knowing him out of work, he would show his true colours.

"Hmmmm, how about you choose…don't worry this place isn't all leather hot pants so just casual sexy will be decent enough…that is unless you wanna-"

"NO!" I snapped, cutting him off, knowing exactly what he was about to say. I was most certainly not interested in that, I don't do one night stands with guys I hardly know, not to mention all the STI's that just aren't worth the trouble…besides I'd like to think that I'm saving myself now.

"Ok…no need to get all grouchy…just dress nice then, is that okay with you?" He questioned calmly and I just agreed. Unlike him I'm not sexually deprived enough to want to pick up neither - any half decent guy, nor any kind of male prostitute... it is just low.

We both said goodbye and I hung up the phone, sighing at the fact that Kakashi doesn't even need to_ try_ and bribe or persuade me to do anything, I just do. Well, maybe I do need a little time to relax... and maybe have a few drinks. I can't exactly say that this last week has been easy for me either. Okay, I'm not going to get completely wasted, that is way beneath me. I replaced my cell back on the bedside table and pulled the cover off myself before quickly getting up. The first thing I did was take a quick shower in my over-sized bathroom, though I can easily say that it can most certainly be used for more than one. Besides I wasn't planning on living here by myself forever, that is a little antisocial - even for me.

I towel dried my long hair before tying it up in a low ponytail; I only let it down around the house. Then I made my way over to my wardrobe, I had been on a rather expensive shopping spree on the day I arrived here. Well I hadn't exactly brought much back with me, it was a more of an escape quickly and travel light, than a full on move. Though I had transferred my money to another account which the Akatsuki cannot access, I know all their tricks - what can I say. I devised most of them. Opening my wardrobe I quickly scanned through my clothes, hurriedly pushing away all the posh suits which was about three quarters of my closet, it was such a fancy habit. I settled for a deep purple fish net top that matched my nail polish with a black leather jacket over the top and tight black hipster jeans. I guess that was sexy enough to maybe attract a little attention but not enough to say, 'I want sex now' which really isn't the message I want to give off. Though saying this without being at all self-centred - even if I wore tatty clothes I would probably attract attention, both negative and positive.

After sorting myself out, making sure I looked pretty decent without looking like an easy target, I drove down to Kakashi's place which was much closer to the school and to my parents' house than where I was. I purposely lived that far out just to make sure that I didn't run into my parents, though I did visit. I don't want my father to always be trying to get hold of me, I do want my own space - after all I'm twenty-one, I think that is old enough. I arrived at my friend's house about five minutes before expected, which wouldn't surprise him whatsoever. I was either early or on time…never late. I wasn't the leader of ANBU for just looking good.

I knocked on the familiar apartment door, number seven. I waited for a second before I heard footsteps come to the door and unlock the few locks, before opening the access fully to expose a very under-dressed Kakashi and I didn't mean it as _wrong _for the occasion…I tried to not to pay too much attention to his bare chest which was just barely hidden with a thin black tie that hung loosely round his neck, he wore black ripped skinny jeans, that were mainly ripped along with a bunch of thick chains down the left side that were pulling the hips of the pants even further down that I could see the waistband of his boxers. I was glad he wasn't wearing any more provocative underwear.

"Yo, Itachi…you're dressing…standardly I guess," he greeted looking me up and down, what was he actually expecting? For me to turn up in a thong? I wouldn't even wear one of those if I worked as a stripper, it's not exactly very masculine and I don't need to look any more feminine.

"Hn, I wish I could say the same for you but you look like one of those gay, male maids without the bowtie," I replied taking my eyes fully away from the vulgar male in front of me, though you had to admire his courage to wear such revealing clothes.

"I can do dirty male maid if you like," the grey haired man hinted, raising his eyebrows playfully, I wanted to slap him but quickly thought against it, partly for my masculinity and because knowing _his _sex drive that'll probably turn him on.

"That won't be necessary Kakashi, I'm not that desperate," I spoke flatly; I guess that was my way of making some kind of bland joke. I folded my arms and shook my head, just to see him take a heavy breath.

"Worth a try I guess, I see you still have _your_ sense of humour," he joked taking a hand to his hair and scratching his head a little too awkwardly. I just stared blankly at him; he cleared his throat knowing I wasn't going to say anything else to that. My sense of humour is generally only shown around my little brother.

"We should get going then, no point hanging around here," he said stepping forward, pulling the door in behind him, it was a good job we were driving down there one because can you imagine all the attention we will get not to mention it's not exactly hot out there. I nodded stepping away from his doorway letting him lock his apartment up. No matter what he does in his spare time, I can always trust him because I know when he's being serious, he is the most reliable man I have ever met.

The drive down to wherever we were going was rather quiet, he had asked a few questions about how Sasuke was getting on which I answered without detail, so he had quickly given up asking any more questions. I wasn't in the mood to talk about him right now, the whole point I think I agreed into going out is to at least momentarily forget about my family life for the moment. Sasuke was already constantly plaguing my thoughts, not that it was a bad thing but it just meant I continued to worry about him. Damn, I'm not going to be happy until I know he's safe - and safe clearly means with me. Itachi. _Stop_. Forget for the moment…remember?

"We're here Itachi," Kakashi spoke; I blinked putting my thoughts at the back of my mind. I looked out the window, and the first thing I saw was the fluorescent red sign that sat on top of the building's roof, 'Pornorama Boyz' and as if that _wasn't _hinting anything. I mentally slapped my forehead, how did Kakashi find out about these places…or do I really want to know?

Outside was filled with many young men wearing mostly leather and well…nothing much more. I could hear the loud upbeat music from Kakashi's car, dance music the most dreadful type out there. Full of nearly beat-less instruments at a quickened pace, nothing particularly musical about it. Not that I like dancing much anyway though it goes without saying that I can dance in theory, I just don't like to. I wasn't entirely pleased with its overall appearance, in fact I wouldn't be so surprised if it turned out to a brothel.

"Don't worry it's more sophisticated than it looks and besides it was either this place or Feminex which I'm sure you won't be too happy with…and that place is way more camp, there's also maybe a chance you might get mistaken for a transsexual…" I shot Kakashi a dark glare, which he just replied with an innocent smile. If he's talking about my hair, it's because I don't believe in cutting it - besides I like long hair or if it's the nail polish…well that one I can't really defend…I just like it…

Kakashi parked the car in the small yet rather crowded car park which most were filled with motorbikes which without seeing the front you have expected this place to be a biker bar. Somehow I no longer wanted to be here, it couldn't exactly end well that is unless of course you're planning on getting laid like Kakashi probably was. We both got out the car, well I guess as long as they serve some kind of alcohol I could probably deal.

"Shall we enter?" Kakashi enquired straightening his tie despite the fact there wasn't any point as there was a lack of shirt. I wouldn't be surprised if he got ass raped as soon as we stepped into the place the way he was dressed.

"I would love to say no, but I guess it won't make any difference," I sighed as the other just nodded at my statement. He's not going to pass up his chance, sometimes I wonder about him and how he lacks self-control, he must be annoyingly sexually frustrated like all the time.

The inside of the club wasn't that much more provocative, the first thing in view was a very bright neon light covered bar masked with many colourful liquids that were being made and served by semi-naked barmen doing small tricks and chatting up some of the customers. The middle of the large room consisted of a packed dance floor full of exposed skin of many openly gay men who were grinding into each other. Actual dancing tended not to exist in these kinds of places, it was just sexual movements. Many seats were located around the corners full of men making out, clearly with no sense of privacy. Weirdly enough I felt _overdressed._

"So Itachi, drink?" Kakashi smiled with a questioning glance as he looked directly at the bar or more particularly one of the bartenders that caught his glance. He looked young and surprisingly pale that the coloured lights reflected nearly perfectly against his skin. I nodded at Kakashi knowing his inner motive as he gave the younger male a suggestive wink.

Tracing through the crowd we eventually made it to the bar; I could hear the clattering of glass and the pouring of drinks as they were being made. Kakashi and I slipped onto adjacent barstools where the young man quickly came to Kakashi's attention. His dark hair and eyes contrasted wildly with his skin, he had a deep smile on his face.

"Usual Kakashi-senpai?" The boy asked getting out a long glass and clonking it on the bar top. Clearly Kakashi was most certainly a regular here and knew this boy a little well. The grey haired man leapt off the stool and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders before kissing him lightly on the cheek and nodding to his question. I raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi I would like you to meet Sai, he's my little toyboy aren't you? Only turned eighteen a month ago!" Kakashi seemed proud, as Sai simply nodded in agreement showing no other facial expression except for the smile that hadn't left his face. He took a step towards me from the bar and held out his hand with that same smile, I subconsciously took hold assuming a hand-shake so I was a little shocked when he took my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"It's nice to meet you Itachi-san" he greeted, "your hands are very soft do you put lotion on them?" For a moment I forgot how to talk, this boy seemed very odd.

"Erm no, but thanks," I replied sliding my hand out of his grip and putting both my hands on the bar. Still the smile never left his face and I wondered if he even knew how to pull any other expressions.

"My little Sai-kun has very good manners and speaks his mind," Kakashi said cooing at Sai's name he turned to face me. I nodded feeling out of place. Sai started on the drink, pouring strong smelling liquids into the one glass along with various fruits. I had never really been big on cocktails mainly for not knowing exactly what they put into the drinks, though drinking was highly forbidden in the Akatsuki when on duty which was nighty-eight percent of the time.

"Itachi what do you want to drink?" Kakashi asked as I momentarily queried not knowing any of the drinks here not to mention if I would like them or not.

"Surprise me," I answered taking the safe route, without looking like a fool who doesn't know any drinks. The other smirked before nodding and turning his attention back to Sai and whispering something in his ear.

I hope he wasn't going to order me the most alcoholic drink on the menu, I don't want to get drunk. I have work tomorrow, there is no time for a hangover and I don't want to get fired - I'm somewhat enjoying the job. Within a few minutes Sai had made the drink and had placed it in front of me. I had no clue what it was; the drink was a fluorescent blue topped with ice cubes.

"What is it?" I asked, turning my attention to both Kakashi and Sai.

"Blue Kamikaze," was my reply coming from Sai, I looked back at the drink contemplating if drinking was a good idea. I know I basically came to drink something but this was a little out of expectation. I mentally sighed, may as well give it go I guess, can't hurt besides I haven't had a drink in ages. I picked up the glass and took a mouthful of the alcoholic drink. It tasted surprisingly good as I took a few more gulps feeling the tingling burn as the liquid drizzled down my throat. I had finished the entire glass in no time.

"Thirsty eh? Can we have another please," the grey haired man spoke giving me a small wink and nudging me on the shoulder.

A few drinks later, Kakashi, Sai and I had a conversation going, Kakashi was going on about many of his embarrassing sexual moments and Sai just continued to smile.

"So in the end we both ended up with our pants down on our knees at opposite ends of the room, it took us ten minutes to realise that both of us were ready and waiting for the other," Kakashi laughed taking a large swig of the drink in front of him. I chuckled lightly feeling a little tipsy from the many drinks. Kakashi has some rather funny sexual experience stories; the guy has literally done everything! It makes me feel a little insignificant, I've never been so big on the experimental stage and neither was Deidara really.

"Hey Kakashi!" A voice called, a man stepped out from the crowd waving at the male who had turned round to his name. A pair of masculine hands wrested on the grey heads shoulders, "Kakashi my man, I haven't seen you in here in ages," the guy smiled showing some pearly white teeth. More of Kakashi's friends, wow he really is sociable, especially compared to me.

"Sorry buddy, been busy working and stuff, hey hey come meet my friend Itachi!" The man was swung in front of my face and I had a random urge just to smirk playfully.

"Hey and you are?" I asked holding back a hiccup and twirling on the barstool so now I was fully facing him.

"Asuma," he stated in a friendly manner holding out his hand, thinking about Sai's treatment I was momentarily reluctant to shake but quickly changed my mind. Holding out my hand he quickly took hold shaking it vigorously. He was clearly quite a manly guy, which made me think twice about why he was actually here in the place. He let go of my hand giving me a warm welcoming smile, which I reflected, however unlike me it really was, I really didn't care much at the moment as the alcohol was beginning to take over.

"Sai, think you can take a break? I wanna dance?" Kakashi asked enthusiastically smashing his glass down onto the bar, giving me a wink. Was he purposely trying to leave me with Asuma? I turned my attention to Sai whose eyebrows furrowed slightly before a small nod. The grey-haired man sprung up, grabbing hold of Sai's right arm and literally pulling him over the bar into his own arms.

"Ok I will you leave you two to it! Maybe get to know each other and well you never know! There is nothing wrong with relieving a little tension Itachi, I know how often you used to get help when you were with that Deidara bloke," Kakashi smirked, dragging the younger man into the multi-coloured dance floor where they disappeared into the crowd.

Asuma took over Kakashi's now empty barstool, leaning heavily onto the bar with his elbow; he slipped a cigarette into his mouth, a dirty habit.

"So…you used to work with Kakashi, you were his boss right?" Asuma asked, lighting the end of the cigarette with a silver lighter. I watched the few attempts it took for the end to light before he started smoking and the smell quickly filled the air.

"Yeah, that was over four years ago now," I stated, tracing my finger around the rim of my half full glass suddenly feeling a little hotter in the place.

"Wow, you must be what twenty-one? You must have been the youngest member ever to join ANBU nevermind lead it…it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled with a wink. I narrowed my eyes in slight confusion, was that supposed to be some kind of compliment? Wait…how does he even know about ANBU?

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know about ANBU?" I asked, removing my jacket letting the warm air brush against my bear skin underneath the very thin fish net top. I rested the jacket on the counter next to my drink.

"I was part of it, I must have joined about two years ago…they were still talking about the amazing Itachi Uchiha and how he just disappeared, well here you are now. I quit about a month ago feeling the stress of the job, I have no idea how you managed to run the place but whatever you did you left a very good impression of yourself," the broad man explained, taking a large gulp of the drink that was placed in front of him. I inwardly smiled to myself, I knew that I was good for my age but I never knew I left that much of an impression. Then again they never knew what I had left to do anyway…I bet if that part of the information was revealed I wouldn't be so well remembered. Though I swear I'm never going back to that place. ANBU was corrupt, well more like it became corrupt, I have no idea what it is like now - but I have no interest in finding out.

"So Itachi, you here for a reason? The bar I mean?" Asuma questioned taking his eyes away from me and towards his drink; he began chewing on the cigarette as it continued to burn. I hated the smell of that thing and had the very desired urge to rip it from his mouth.

"Kakashi thought I need a break and I shamefully agreed," I spoke feeling a few strands of hair stick to my forehead from the heat, now I really do understand why there was a lack of clothing in this place.

"No I mean, why you're in a gay bar," he specified. Oh that reason…I mentally slapped myself, I become very dumb when on the tipsy side. I wanted to make a stupid comment but realised that that wasn't really my kind of thing, Sasuke had always been the more sarcastic one but sarcasm is fun to use against him.

"Well, because I'm gay," I simply stated, I wasn't that embarrassed to announce it anymore besides, I would be more ashamed to announce that I was straight in this place. I've had a decent few years to come to terms with the fact, and desiring your own brother is far more of a taboo than admitting your homosexuality.

"So, you here for a drink? Or to have some fun maybe?" Asuma gave me a sensual look, spitting out the cigarette and replacing it with the rim of his glass taking down the last of the drink. I sat quietly for a moment…he's hitting on me isn't he? My eyes widened, there is no way that is going to happen, I have absolutely no interest whatsoever.

"No, just a drink that's all," I stated trying to give the not interested hint. Even if I was here for what he was suggesting, I wouldn't go off with him for multiple reasons... one being, he is most certainly not my type - and he smokes, which is a very big turn off. I took a deep breath, feeling extremely uncomfortable now, I glanced into the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Kakashi to get his attention so we could leave, seeing as though we came in _his _car and I have no idea how to get back. I heard the bar stool squeak slightly, as feet dropped onto the floor.

"You know, it doesn't have to be that way, I can see you need some help, no one has to know…" I heard Asuma speak his voice closer than it was before.

I turned back quickly, now directly face to face with the stubble filled face of Asuma, his smoky breath breathing into my face. I felt like choking, it was that disgusting. I moved back slightly on the seat, my eyes fuzzing a little and my balance beginning to sway, I instantly regretted drinking so much. His large fingers found their way into the knot of my ponytail; he pulled on it slightly pulling my head up, while his other hand moved towards my trouser zip. I pulled back, though I felt insecure - leaning so heavily, that with my current balance I could easily fall off the stool.

His fingers began to intertwine my hair as he leaned forward, "I can promise you you'll enjoy this as much as I will," he spoke as I heard the zip being pulled down but before I had time to react, he had launched his face forward, locking his lips with mine. The smell of smoke filled my nose and his facial hair scratched against my chin, for a small moment I felt vulnerable and completely blanked, before I suddenly came to terms about what was going on. I growled before taking my hands off the seat of the stool and forcing him off of me, but not without him pulling out my hair tie and a few strands of hair - which hurt. He collapsed heavily to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!" I roared, glaring darkly at the man on the ground. Without any regret I booted the man in the ribs with force, hearing him yell in pain before doubling over into the foetal position. I heard the many gasps that sounded throughout the crowd and the footsteps of the security guards, as they made their way towards the scene dressed in black with their radios. My mind once again blanked, the beat of the music filled my ears, the scene swayed slightly but I inwardly felt sober.

"Itachi!" I heard Kakashi call my name as he stepped in front of me and the security guards. "Don't worry, I'll take him outside," my friend turned to face me, but my eyes were still locked on the disgusting man on the floor who looked at me angrily with loss of pride. The guards nodded stepping down as Kakashi took hold of my arm picking up my jacket with the other and then began pulling me outside.

The light burned my eyes, inside the club was far darker, the only light were the coloured ones which were just there to create sexual silhouettes of all the dancers. I paid little attention to where I was being dragged until Kakashi had stopped and was stood in front of me with a facial expression I found hard to read.

"Itachi what happened?" He asked me, I closed my eyes trying to pull myself fully into reality; this is why I hate drinking particularly in clubs. I sighed, giving Kakashi a blank impenetrable look, "he kissed me and was trying to unzip my trousers and before you say anything - I did _not_ give him any hints, I distinctively remember telling him I was only here for a drink," I explained, folding my arms feeling really disgusted. This was not what I wanted to happen today, I wanted to relax not have to force someone off of me attempting sexual assault. I felt glad that it was me here I wouldn't even want to imagine if Sasuke was in my position or what I would have done to the guy that had tried that on my brother. Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry Itachi, I shouldn't have brought you here, I should have known you attract men like gold-diggers to money," he was comparing me to a gold-digger? I shook the thought off.

"I agreed to attend Kakashi, it was my fault as well." It wasn't fair for him to take the blame, I am old enough to make my own decisions even if they become mistakes. Kakashi smiled with relief before resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I promise I won't bring you here or to any club again... unless you offer it first," he declared, "Asuma can be a bit of a prat sometimes, I think he needed that shock - not to mention he has a wife!" Kakashi started ranting about the guy.

Something vibrated in my pocket, I instinctively reached for it realising that it was my cell phone. I held it up to my ear while my friend became instantly quiet and gave me a questioning look to know who it was.

"Hello?" I greeted, waiting for a reply, Kakashi stood silently I had a feeling he was trying to listen to the conversation.

"Itachi? Is that you?" The voice asked. I frowned, well it is my cell - who else is going to answer? I tried to make out the voice but it seemed panicked, so I couldn't tell.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked shooing Kakashi away with my hand just to see him roll his eyes and turn his attention towards his car.

"It's your father, I have some horrific news…Itachi your mother…she passed away about an hour ago, I need you here, please Itachi…" I heard the pleading in his voice…Mikoto…my heart burned and for a moment, I just felt cold. I had never experienced loss before, not like this. My own mother…I never even managed to say goodbye. I dreaded to myself about how bad Sasuke must have felt, I've only been back a week and I had already disconnected my ties to my family - well all but one. But him, he's had to watch her die slowly... he's not even an adult yet, someone his age should never have to understand the pain felt when losing a parent.

"Does Sasuke know?" I asked timidly feeling my voice being violently ripped out of me.

"No…I haven't told him yet." He simply stated, his tone changing once again. I frowned, so he decided to tell the son that has been in his recent life for a week before the one that has never left. I couldn't help but be angry at his favouritism.

"I'll be there in about half an hour," I told him before hanging up. My gaze turned towards the ground as I heard the clouds shift above before breaking out in rain. I watched the tiny droplets splash onto the ground creating small puddles. Trust the weather.

"Itachi…are you okay?" Kakashi called, I turned my head slowly to face him trying to hold back the raw emotion that I had begun to feel for the first time ever. I still loved my mother, after all she _was _my mother and she was the kindest woman that the world could have ever have known.

"Kakashi…I…my mother…can you take me to the hospital?" I asked, unable to form the words, this pain, it is more than I have ever felt before, I can't even bear to imagine what it would feel like if I ever lost Sasuke. I don't think I would even live through it. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but quickly decided against it with just a simply nod before getting into his car.

The tormenting silence was the worst thing ever, that feeling of dread knowing that this was reality; I couldn't stop the flow of memories pour into my mind of her sweet smile and her kind words. I closed myself off of all visible emotion quickly hiding it within myself, burying it deep knowing that my father wouldn't be happy to see me breakdown. Kakashi parked the car in the car park, rain was pouring down now I could hear each drop patter against the car roof. The noise usually would feel soothing but when it reminded me of tears I couldn't help but want to drown it out.

"I'll wait for you out of here ok?" I turned to face my friend and nodded simply before getting out the car and walking in the rain towards the entrance

I hesitantly made my way over towards the reception masking over my facial expression.

"Excuse me," I spoke trying to get attention, a dark pink haired woman turned round, Tayuya why is it that I'm always bumping into her?

"Riki?" She questioned, I nodded realising that was the name I had given to her, "I guess you've heard the news?" I nodded again. She gave me a sad smile, even I could see the pain in her eyes, she was a probably thinking about Sasuke, she knew him well and I knew that she clearly felt strongly for him. Mikoto was his mother too. She made her way round the desk, giving me a polite bow, "I'm so sorry for your loss, let me take you to her," she offered beginning to walk towards the corridor towards the room commonly known as the morgue. A room I had never really wanted to think about, I have myself put people into one…I have killed before, I just never let it get to me. I never enjoyed the feeling, but like men in war, I did it because I had to.

Tayuya opened the door of the room with that horrible title, my father turned round to face me as I entered, his face looked grim, and for once in his life he looked upset. From what I knew he loved my mother so a loss like this would mean something.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tayuya said backing out through the door and closing it behind her. I stood my feet rooted to the floor, Fugaku was blocking out the sight of my mother's dead body which for the moment I was happy of. I wasn't even sure that I even want to see her, not like that…unable to see her smile again.

"Son…" Fugaku spoke, his head dipping and his eyes drifting. I couldn't tell if I felt sorry for him or not, I know I probably should have but it was nearly impossible to feel any unconditional emotion for my father because of his outward personality. He always shunned feelings like that, so to produce them in front of him was like a sin. He paced towards me, his arms outstretched before he came into range and wrapped his arms tightly around my body. "She's gone Itachi…gone…"

To hear him speak these words, like this. It just didn't seem right; he didn't feel like the father I had always known. I stood frozen unable to move myself fearing a wrong move, his mixed signals had confused me.

"My wife…my beautiful wife…how am I ever going to live without her?" he questioned; I heard his voice break but I never once heard a sob. Maybe because he never cried but what confused me was that why he was saying all this now as he never seemed to ever visit her when she was here or why even that she was here in the first place. He had been living without her for what a year now? As I have heard.

"You still have Sasuke and I," I told him feeling that I had to give some kind of support.

"I have you Itachi, my prodigy first born, for that I am thankful," he gave a small proud smile before pulling away from me and moving closer to the slab on which my mother lay. I frowned; he never cared personally about Sasuke like he did for me, that much I knew.

I could see her fully know…her skin tainted blue-grey, lips as pale as ivory and her jet black hair splayed messily over the mental which she laid. At least now she looked peaceful, unlike before when she looked pained to be alive, at least now she's at rest. I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that threatened their presence. _Rest in Peace, my lovely Kaa-San._

I remained with my father for a while, letting myself come to terms with all that has happened, if felt odd that she died during my first week back…in an odd way it felt like she was waiting for me, that she didn't want to pass on until I had seen her like in her own way she had to say goodbye. It seemed eerie to think that but to think if that were true should I have even come back? If I had never returned she would have stayed like that, though there would be pain at least there wouldn't be mourning. Leaving the hospital and my father I met up with Kakashi once more who was leaning serenely against his car.

"You okay Itachi?" He asked, clearly seeing a little through my façade. His eyebrows furrowed a little in worry.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly, my thoughts travelling distantly to Sasuke - worrying how he was going to take the news, I knew that it would be worse than me. His emotions are all over the place and uncontrollable. My poor Otouto…I hope he'll be ok, I couldn't bear to see him cry in loss of our mother, it would break my heart.

"Do you want me to take you home? You can stay at my place tonight if you want company, I live closer to the school and your father's house so if you want to see Sasuke…" my friend suggested, I didn't want to be alone tonight, I wouldn't trust myself. I had done some stupid things before and I never want to go through those feelings again.

"Ok, I'll stay at your place tonight," I agreed thankful of having such a great friend. Kakashi gave me a kind smile and I got into his car.

By the time we made it back it was getting dark, we had stopped at the supermarket as Kakashi needed to buy some food as he admitted to have been eating takeout's for the last few days, which I didn't so much approve of. I preferred proper food. Though I never expected Kakashi to be able to cook anyway. Getting out the car I turned to face him.

"Hey Kakashi do you mind if I go for a walk, to clear my head a little?" I liked walking in the dark, always so much quieter, a good time to think.

"Sure," he answered unloading his boot and walking over to the apartment entrance. I waved at him before sticking my hands in my pocket, it was far cooler now and I had already put my jacket back on, zipped up. I walked down the road, noticing how the path seemed to glow under the radiance of the street lamps, the streets were so quiet. My mind went instantly to comparing it to a graveyard but that felt so surreal to think about right now.

I followed the streets down, mentally paying attention of the ways I had turned though I still had a pretty decent memory of the place from my childhood; the area always seemed familiar and homely. I had gone to school here…met my friends here…I had a life here…yet this was also the place I had lost that life. I'm here but I'm not Itachi Uchiha, I'm Riki Hiucha an alias of my former self, I have to hide myself in my own hometown. I'm living in hiding from an organization that will kill anyone that gets in their way. This is not the life I ever wanted to lead.

I sighed heavily watching my feet take every step across the pavement, not noticing the pair of feet that were coming towards me until it was too late. It was unlike me to bump into anyone but I was so lost in thought…I heard a small girly shriek, before looking up to see a dark haired girl fall backwards, dropping the possessions in her arms. I instantly felt bad for being so careless, before realising who I had actually bumped into.

**A/N Thanks for sticking with me people, 29 reviews I got for my last chapter and I am very HAPPY!**

**I know I don't deserve this but if I can get 20 reviews I promise to update on that day! The next chapter is already written and that is a promise and if I get more then I will write the one after! Though any less and I will update when I'm ready which might take a while…**

**So if you want to find out what happens REVIEW and I will provide!**

**I love reviews nearly as much as yaoi XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Sorry I said was going to update on the day I got 20 reviews and I'm a few days late, but I have a good reason, my laptop buggered up I had the chapter ready, I had to wait for my BETA too, well someone else did this chapter, so please don't be mad, it WAS finished by then.**

**Chapter 28**

**Sasuke's POV**

It's rather annoying when you get shaken back into reality when you're having such a peaceful dream especially when the first thing you see is a mass of blonde hair right in front of your face. It's always something you can do without.

"Sasuke...wake up please," Naruto was shouting at me frantically only increasing my belting headache that I already had, I've come to the conclusion that I always have a headache. All I could see of him was his stupidly blonde hair, though it seemed to glow in the moonlight along with his big blue eyes. He had his hands on either of my shoulders shaking me awake with a tight, bracing grip that his fingers were digging deep into my skin.

"Naruto...?" I mumbled, I sounded seriously groggy right now which is just as well seeing as though that was exactly how I felt too. It took all my energy just to look up at Naruto never mind to try and do anything else. What the hell was he doing here?

"Oh...thank God, I thought for a moment...never mind. What happened to you? You look terrible," Naruto asked with full concern as usual nearly forgetting to take breaths in between words. It took me a moment to remember where I was and what was going on. I was still under the tree feeling like I had been balancing a car on top of my chest for the last few hours. Yeah now I remember I got kicked out for the night after doing as usual absolutely nothing but got blamed for something. That news...my mother had died, gone for good. I was never going to see her again...I closed my eyes feeling those icy tears again pricking me like frosted pins.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto repeated he was kneeling besides me on the cold silver grass; he didn't seem as hyper as he usually did. Just calm, it made me worry slightly I didn't like to see him like _this, _it wasn't negative but it just was weird as I knew this was his rather really serious personality.

"Father," I stated. I guessed that Naruto already knew the answer to that question but just wanted to check just in case he was jumping to conclusions. I noticed his gaze turn to the grass beneath us, his shoulders moved with a sigh.

"It wasn't because of the night out was it?" Naruto asked staring deeply at the ground; I could see the self blame in his face as he thought that he had put me through this because he wanted to go the cinema. I didn't want him blaming himself for something that had nothing to do with him, in the end I was the one who made the decision but that I knew was not the real reason for all this. The fact that my mother passed away was the real motive behind his outburst, he wouldn't have made this much effort for sneaking out besides Itachi seemed to have stopped that one.

I shook my head at Naruto, "no it was something else...my mother...just passed away and he blamed me for it..."

I found it remarkably hard to say these words as to me they still hadn't quite fully sunk in, I knew it had happened but I still couldn't quite believe it to be true after all she is…_was _still my mother and I still loved her. It was hard to comprehend to say that she had truly left for good that there would be no way that I could ever have a conversation with her again or just too even see her smile in that calm and serene way she always smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly pulled me into a hug, he was rather warm as I remembered how cold I actually felt after being out here for however long it had been. The icy air had obviously gotten colder as it begin it's process of literally freezing me and until I felt Naruto's radiating warmth I couldn't tell the difference, the actual temperature had numbed my skin.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke, I coughed from the sudden pressure that Naruto was putting on my ribs he was only trying to comfort me but I couldn't stop the jerking pain. I felt unemotional, I should have been in floods of tears right now but I just couldn't cry I had just lost my mother; my father is hating me even more and Itachi...drilling that constant hole inside me. It seems that everything is just blocking every negative emotion that I should be feeling right now, why couldn't I just cry and then forget everything? My chest was still hurting but not as bad as it was before I fell asleep. Naruto quickly let go of me realizing that he was hurting me.

"Oops, I didn't mean to hurt you, I can't believe he blamed you for that. It had nothing to do with you...do you mind telling me what he _actually _did?" The blonde asked, his curiosity was full of concern. I didn't really want to answer but...I knew he only wanted to help I just had to give up some of my 'untouchable' pride for a change. I was clearly hurt and lying about it was only going to make things worse for myself. Besides its Naruto, my best friend, he's seen me at a worse state than this like when I was nearly dead so this was nothing new for him.

"He...he kneed me a few times in my ribs and..." I had to show him the cuts it was a lot easier than explaining them besides I think they are still bleeding, hopefully not as badly as before. I bit my lip as a small distraction as I removed my hands from my stomach, nothing could be seen in the dark on my top seeing as though it was black too. I gripped the hem of my long-sleeved top and pulled it up slightly feeling the material catch the cuts making me wince slightly. Naruto gasped inwardly trying to make it sound as quiet as possible so I couldn't hear even though I did. The incisions were deep but were no longer bleeding too heavily which I was thankful about even though I knew I needed to get them cleaned up. Luckily for me I was used to seeing blood and lots of it so I no longer got that woozy feeling that you get when you look at your own blood.

"That asshole...how could he do this to his own son? How can he call himself a father? He shouldn't be getting away with this!" Naruto's voice turned into a growl as his protectiveness turned into anger. Although he was right, my father shouldn't be getting away with this but Naruto couldn't exactly do much for me and I didn't want him getting mixed up in other people's – _my_ problems. It's not fair on Naruto when he has to carry other's people's weights on his shoulders even though I knew that he was more than willing to do so.

"I know Naruto, but there isn't much I can do..." I replied with a heavy breath, I didn't want the trouble with the police and whoever else would want to get involved. Besides what would happen if he did get prosecuted for everything? He wouldn't be allowed to look after me anymore and I would what...get put into care by people I don't even know that could be from far away from here, for all I would know they could be so much worse than my father. I don't want to be messed about like that and besides I do like living here...not with my father but just in this area. I have friends here and I know how hard it was for me to make friends and now Itachi works here too, I don't want to leave that behind.

Naruto exhaled noisily, I knew he didn't agree with me and would want to fight this battle but he didn't want to do it with me against the idea because even he knew that it would only risk our friendship and that was something that was precious to the both of us. Furthermore if it failed I would be the one to get severely punished for the incident and being only half-hearted about the idea there would be a nearly certain chance that I would fail. I'll admit I still haven't picked up the courage to do something like that.

"Okay it's your choice Sasuke but if you change your mind I will be with you all the way, I'll stick up for you with anything! Believe it!" Naruto quickly changed the mood with his punch towards the sky and that cheerful smile that was nearly always plastered on his face. Naruto always seemed to know the sort of things to say to make me or anyone feel better. At least I knew I could count on Naruto with whatever decision I made, no one could never have a better friend than Naruto, he is for sure one of a kind. I still wondered how on Earth with my attitude I got a friend like him. He was a bit like me as I remembered but unlike me he wanted to make friends but everyone either just took advantage of him of just plainly ignored him, I think that was why I felt like I was drawn to him.

"Right...well Sasuke you're coming with me so I can get you cleaned up and besides your freezing how long have you been out here?" Naruto asked taking off his black and orange jacket. I did my best to shrug without hurting myself anymore.

"Sit forward," the blonde ordered giving me a firm look. I wanted to ask him why but then I suddenly thought that questioning him was just a stupid idea at a time like this. I did as I was told which was a big improvement to me, I hope he wasn't expecting me to follow orders again after this ; this is a one off as I'm injured right now. Naruto draped his jacket over my shoulders instantly bring some sort of heat back into my body. I looked up at him gratefully as he well what I could make out in the dark blush slightly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"You need it more than I do! Can you stand up?" He beamed looking rather pleased at his kind gesture, Naruto always felt good about himself doing nice things for others well who could blame him? He always put other people before himself whom I wished that once in a while I was capable of doing...but it just doesn't seem to be in my reputation as I always act like a depressed emo not that I can deny actually being one. I dressed in black...check, I listen to Screamo/Metal music...check and I act depressed...check, I self harm...check. Yep I pass the test.

"I think so," I replied, my legs were stiff from the position I was sitting in but apart from that felt perfectly fine. Seriously you could probably mistake me for someone that had just gone to war with the amount of injuries I currently have.

"It's okay I'll help you up, give me your arm," Naruto got to his feet in a small jump yet still crouched low to the floor at my sitting height level. Again I did what I was told, well getting up by myself would look much more embarrassing than having Naruto help me and to be honest I didn't exactly mind. Naruto draped my arm over his shoulder and helped me to my feet slowly so he didn't hurt me anymore. I liked Naruto for being so considerate which was generally something else which I didn't do right either. Standing upright was a lot more uncomfortable than sitting down especially because I must have been sitting in that position for quite a while I seriously felt like a robot that had gone rusty, stiff all over not to mention the constant throbbing sensation in my chest that made trying to breathe a lot more painful than it should have been. I could still taste the blood in my mouth, it made me feel queasy.

"Tell me if I'm going too fast Sasuke," Naruto said before giving me a warm smile. I really couldn't smile back; even fake smiling wasn't worth the attempt right now even though seeing Naruto did make me feel slightly better. Where would I seriously be without Naruto? Buried in a tight wooden box six feet under I guess...

I wasn't paying much attention on to how long it took to walk/limp (with me) back to Naruto's house, it gave me time to think even if it just created more dilemmas in my head which I still couldn't seem to manage to sort out. It had only been yesterday that I had stepped foot in his house, it made me feel like I was trespassing slightly even though I knew that Naruto didn't mind. The blonde opened the door to his house wit his key which made me wonder if his father was in and what time it actually was. I didn't want to be getting in the way with Minato I knew he was a lot busier now that he was on his own and had to pay for everything around the house. It was slightly different to me even though my father is on his own and keeps losing jobs we are still pretty well off as he inherited quite a lot of money from family members.

"My father isn't here right now, he's working late tonight and besides he won't mind you being here and by the way I'm planning on you staying the night-"

"But-" I interrupted, it wouldn't be fair for me to be here like this without no warning.

"No buts Sasuke you are staying here whether you like it or not and besides you can't exactly go home can you?" Naruto carried on, sometimes I wondered where all his kindness actually came from, he made people like me look like criminals. I wanted to argue with him but somehow I knew I would lose this time and he was right there was really nowhere else for me to go. Anyway it's not like I don't like being here because I really do, it's just that even I don't like to intrude in other people's homes. I should just ignore myself and be thankful for a change because I'm just making a stupidly big deal out of nothing, I would do the same for Naruto is that said person was ever in my position. I just wish that it isn't always me and that maybe Naruto would need my help for a change not that I ever wanted anything bad to happen to him.

"Thanks Naruto..." I said beginning to be more appreciative. I should really take my own advice sometimes.

"You're welcome Sasuke, that's what best friends are for!" Naruto exclaimed proudly pointing at himself before helping me into the house. He closed the door on the outside chill. His house was surprisingly warm I wasn't sure if that was because I had been sitting outside for no idea how long or that his house just had a lot of heating. Either way it was much nicer than my house which always seemed to feel cold, I even doubted my house could ever actually be warm.

"Okay erm...I'll take you to my room...the sofa's kinda lumpy and covered in my junk...you can lie down on my bed, but don't worry I changed the sheets yesterday and I haven't spilt any ramen..._yet,"_ Naruto smirked at himself and I guessed he had just made himself hungry, well his cupboards are always stocked with instant ramen. I wondered if Gaara had been here, I know that they've only been dating since yesterday but Gaara was a guy that didn't have a curfew partly because his parents weren't around and didn't entirely care and with Kankuro and Temari doing the same, it didn't really apply to him either.

"But what about you?" I didn't exactly want him sleeping on the floor when it is his bed not mine, why am I becoming a trouble to everyone? I don't even want to be...I try my best not to but...I just get in everyone's way. Not only am I falling down but I'm bringing everyone else around me with me too. Naruto thinks about me more than himself and it still troubles me why he does, I even bet that if it came to it that he would give his own life for mine.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not tired and besides you should be worrying about yourself," Naruto nearly instructed me. I just sighed (instantly regretting), I was going to get nowhere arguing with him. Sometimes Naruto can be so stubborn but only for the right reasons, I was the one being irrational. I must be the biggest self jerk ever, always feeling sorry for myself and not trying to make the best of the life that I have, at least I have a home, and some friends and even a brother that is slowly making his way back into my life.

Naruto helped me up the stairs, I felt like a scarecrow made of hay completely unable to walk by myself, meaning someone has to help me. Naruto's room was naturally still painted a bright fluorescent orange which really did suit his personality and killed my eyesight. The carpet in his room was just about impossible to physically see underneath all the mess he had spread well rather dumped all over the floor which included: dirty clothes, empty ramen cartons, paper and lots of other stuff that I literally couldn't tell what was there. His room seemed to have gained mess since that last time I had been I didn't even think that it was even possible well he has had a few weeks. I had no idea how he could let his room get so messy then again I was not such an untidy person, well when your living with Itachi it is kinda hard to be as he always made me tidy my bedroom and now keeping it tidy-ish is a routine. His room was always immaculate as if untouched there was nothing at all to tell about his personality, likes or dislikes as his room was always plain and tidy but I guessed that was just how he liked it.

"Welcome to my room again, yeah I know it's a mess...okay give me a moment to clean up a bit, I don't want you tripping over something, just stand here for a moment," Naruto stipulated quickly making his way to his trash heap of a floor, I stood with my back against the wall trying my best to keep myself upright. I watched Naruto race around his room quickly picking up junk from his floor just to pile it up against the left wall as it began to look like an indoor mountain. It didn't take him long to make a pathway in and out of his room it was like a river through hills but not as beautiful. The carpet became visible, a nice white colour even I was shocked to see how white it actually was under that rubbish.

Once again constricting pain spread throughout my chest, I shut my eyes wincing from the sharp pain that was raging like a fire. I instantly reached for my top pulling on it like it was suffocating me as my breath got trapped in my throat. My legs felt strained and my head pounded like a heavy drumbeat from a very messed up Screamo band. I hated the way that I would feel nearly fine one moment and then really terrible the next, like I was a loop cycle.

"Sasuke...you seriously need to lie down," Naruto ordered rushing over to me before assisting me over to his bed as I sat down, I could just imagine a python squeezing itself around me forcing all available oxygen out of my body. Damn I wish I could stick up for myself when it came to _him, _stop him from hurting me like this but even after everything he does he's still my father and the unconditional love for him as a family member still stands in the way. Although it seems unbelievable.

"Lie down." Naruto repeated with a more powerful voice which was beginning to make him sound like he was giving me a strict order. I quickly glanced up at him with his severely serious face and then instantly did what I was told. Lying down in a nice heated room is so much better than being outside in the cold that was for certain. I still felt uncomfortable though, this is _not _my home yet I was still here.

"Okay just relax, I'm just gonna get some stuff from the bathroom," Naruto stated before rushing out the room. At least his ceiling wasn't painted orange, yeah that was the thing I thought of at the moment. I sucked. I bet my father is laughing at me right now, I don't think he even cares that his wife has just died, I bet he just made it an excuse so he could take out some of his fury on me, he only ever cared about Itachi as he was always the 'perfect' son something that I can never compare to. I wish he would just invest in a punching bag or take a boxing class, at least something that stops him using me as a target. Naruto made his way back into the room at record speed with whatever supplies he got from the bathroom.

"Right...well it's a good job my mum was a nurse right? So I know what I'm doing, maybe taking first aid classes paid off after all, I guess," Naruto declared putting down the objects in his hands onto the bedside table before moving a chair over towards the bed I was lying on. Oh yeah I forgot that she was a nurse, then again I never really knew her, so trying to remember things like that about someone you hardly know is trivial. Then again I never knew Naruto to have taken medical classes however it could have been before I really became best friends with him.

"Okay...I'll have to have a closer look at the wounds, I couldn't exactly see everything outside as it was rather dark, is that okay? I don't want you to feel like I'm trespassing on your personal 'Sasuke' space or something," Naruto joked, seriously that dobe if I could move freely I would so beat your head into that wall over there. I glared at him only to make his smile widen and then chuckle rather loudly.

"Same old Sasuke, seriously though it is okay right?" Naruto asked more solemnly this time. I nodded before returning my gave to his ceiling as it was the only thing I could really look at without watching what Naruto was going to do.

"Good," the blonde proclaimed before reaching down towards my top and lifting it up slightly, I heard him mumbling to himself. They were his concentrating mumbles; how I wanted to laugh at him right now, trust me to want to do something like that during this small crisis. I felt his fingers press against a sore spot on my ribs.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Yeah just as I thought, your ribs are bruised but I don't think they're broken so there is no need to worry too much about that, even though it's most likely going to hurt for a few days," Naruto clarified, when did he get so smart? I already kinda knew that it was going to hurt for a few days, I guessed Naruto knew what he was talking about even though he probably discerned that I wasn't going to go to a hospital if I could help it because right now they are my place of nightmare.

"Right, now let's move on to the incisions that are still haemorrhaging slightly...do you like my choice in medical vocabulary? Haemorrhage is a fancy word for bleeding!" Naruto pointed out...why the hell do I trust him to do this again? Yeah I guess I have no choice, I must have momentarily forgotten that this is Naruto. Well it's too late now to change my mind; then again he's not going to put me in any stupid danger right? I am killing myself with questions again...dammit. I shook my head trying to ignore myself; Naruto is not trying to kill me for fucks sake! The blonde reached out for something on the bedside table and then turned his attention back to me.

"Sorry this is probably going to sting a bit...but it will help cause it will help prevent infections especially because you've been outside for a while," the blonde explained leaning forward again. I didn't particularly want to observe exactly what he was doing to me. So again I looked upwards at the blank, boring ceiling. I winced at the cold, damp material that suddenly pressed against my skin; it felt like little needles against my cuts.

"Sorry Sasuke...I don't mean for this to hurt, it's just an antiseptic," Naruto clarified carrying on cleaning up all the abrasions on my stomach. I closed my eyes listening to Naruto's faint mumbles along with his soft gentle movements of his hands. For some reason Itachi came into my mind, just his face with the way he would look at me when he was worried about me, the way his dark eyes would just stare deep into me piercing through my soul trying to read me and discover the problem. I really wanted Itachi to be here just to distract me from everything, I just wanted to be with him so for a moment I could just put aside all my miserable feelings.

"Finished, you're lucky that they weren't too severe, I don't think you will need stitching but a bandage would be good, can you sit up for a moment?" Naruto asked me, I nodded before pulling myself into the sitting position; Naruto looked unbelievably focused which was weird because I knew that he had a short concentration span but it felt good to know that when it came to me he had all attention. Naruto picked up a roll of bandage from the pile of equipment he had. I took a deep breath as he started wrapping the bandage around my abdomen.

"There we go all finished, I hope you'll feel better soon! By the way I told Hinata that you won't be in school tomorrow, she was worried about you after all she was the one who saw you. She called me and then I literally raced down there," Naruto made clear. He did what? I mentally sighed giving up the mental argument, Naruto was making the decisions for me right now and there isn't anything I can do about it. I guess I'll have to wait to see Itachi but then again I don't really want him to see me like this anyway. Well I was wondering how Naruto knew where I was and I thought I saw Hinata, I need to thank her when I do get back to school...I had a feeling that Naruto wasn't going either giving the excuse he was looking after me. I need to stop being such a nuisance...

"You look tired Sasuke, you should get some sleep it is like half eleven at night even though there is no rush to get up, I shall be awake just in case you need me and before you say anything I don't mind you are no trouble seriously. You're my closest friend ever and I will do anything for you, besides I still feel like I owe ya!" Naruto exclaimed cocking his head to the side. I gave him a puzzled look, he doesn't owe me for anything...in fact I owe him more seeing as though I feel like I'm always taking from Naruto never giving.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well before I met you, I was all alone. No one wanted to be my friend, no one saw me for who I was as everyone just thought I was a loser but then we bumped into each other as if it was fate and then you showed me what it was like to have a real friend who liked me for my personality. You may not think that it is much but you have no idea how much I cherish our friendship Sasuke it is the most important thing to me in the world. I wouldn't be like I am today if it wasn't for you," he explicated, I was speechless again, what could I say to that? I never really knew I did so much for him it kinda made me understand why he cares about me so much. What would I do without this stupid dobe?

"Thanks Naruto, at least you think I have done something good in my life..." I muttered looking at the ceiling again however now I was beginning to see little patterns appearing on the white, I assumed that I was getting tired.

"Don't be silly Sasuke; you're a great person, a lot better than you think you are. You should seriously start thinking more positive thoughts about yourself and I'm being entirely honest, believe it!" Naruto shouted with a cheerful smile. Honestly...that was something that I wasn't being, I had been keeping secrets from him all this time. I never told him about the most important person in my whole life. I didn't even mention him once. I had to tell him didn't I? Especially now that he is back in my life and now is a part of Naruto's' too.

"Naruto I have something to tell you I –" I was cut off abruptly by the sound of Naruto's' front door being eager well more impatiently knocked on, he really wanted to get someone's attention. Naruto cursed under his breath as he stood up.

"I better go see who this is before they pummel down my door, you can tell me what you wanted to say in a moment," the blonde smiled making his way out the door and down the stairs. I sighed maybe this was sign telling me not to...I wonder who is at the door?

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think it's pretty decent. **

**Before I write the next chapter I need all you people to take my poll so I know if I should carry on Itachi's chapters, it's on my profile I think and I would appreciate it if you took a look. After all it is for the story.**

**I also have a story I'm posting on FictionPress, if you look my style of writing it'll be a lot like that. My main characters is a goth teenage vampire, (he's a little like how I've done Sasuke in this with a few extra bits) if you like brotherly love, fluffy yaoi, vampires, school life, angst and some crazy ass bad guys then you'll probably like it.**

**It's called Darkness Reigns by XxNightfirePyromaniacxX**

**It's in the Supernatural section XP**

**I would LOVE you if you take a look, seriously. I would appreciate VERY much :) It'll make me want to write more! Including this fic!**

**20 reviews again will be GREAT XD**

**And pwetty pwease take a look at my other story :P**

**I will be forever grateful XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N sorry people, but I wasn't sure what to do about the chapter, as you can see this chapter breaks the streak as it is another Sasuke, as most of you all have voted for Itachi chapters to be added sometimes, so that's what I'm going to do XD and Sasuke always stays ahead of Itachi within the story. Sorry for the long waiting update but I had to be sure what to do. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**Chapter 29**

**Sasuke's POV**

I waited for Naruto to open the door; yeah I was nosy so I decided to listen in well like Naruto said it was half eleven at night, who actually comes to the door? I guessed it wasn't his father because he would have a key and Minato wasn't the kind of guy to lose things like Naruto. I couldn't hear exactly what was going on down there; although I could hear Naruto's loud voice but not what he was currently saying I think that I could make out some sort of question. I actually thought about going down myself to see who it was seeings though Naruto was taking a while. I sat up swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I could walk I was just a little tired and a sore although the flight of steps may be a different matter. That's when I heard footsteps bolting up the stairs, far too light for Naruto and I knew it wasn't him when I heard Naruto screaming his head off at whoever was coming up the stairs demanding him to 'get out.' Great...trust my luck.

I shook my head miserably to myself I seem to be causing more trouble than I'm worth, I looked at the floor giving all my attention towards his new rock boots that he was wearing yesterday. I still wondered why he actually had them because even I knew that it is not his everyday wear. Still it surprised me how much I liked seeing him in them, yes I could have called it a turn on but Naruto is way more like a brother than a lover and there's my stupid feeling towards my _actual _brother that were fiercely getting stronger in the 'lust' area, it's like I can only fancy him. I shivered at the thought...lust for my brother? Yeah that can't be true, no one fancies their own brother...but then again...I heard the door to Naruto's bedroom swing open and strike into the plastered wall next to the frame. I didn't really want to look up after all what was the point? Whoever it was didn't seem invited judging by Naruto's reaction.

"Sasuke?" I heard the familiar voice say, definitely _not _Naruto, my eyes widened, okay maybe looking up was a good idea in any case, so I did. Standing in the doorway was the long raven-haired man with matching onyx eyes an exact replica of my own. Itachi. He was tense looking at me with extensive eyes like black holes that appeared to be filled with some kind of emotion. I felt kinda weird as I was just thinking about him seconds ago like as if a sixth sense he just ended up here. My heart started to beat louder and faster at his presence.

I watched as he sighed in what I made out to be relief as he scarpered towards me swiftly getting to his knees and wrapping his arms around me giving me less to no time to react. I tensed slightly feeling a little bemused about the sudden attention and affection that he was giving me. It was hardly like him especially in this sort of situation.

"Thank heavens you're okay, I was really worried," Itachi exhaled holding onto me tighter; I held my breath refusing to show any signs of pain in front of _him._ I felt his hair brush against my cheek in a soft silken wave, it instantly made me feel more relaxed as I could just about smell the shampoo in his hair. I caught eye of Naruto standing under the doorframe looking shocked his face low like all his emotions had just been pummelled into the ground; he obviously didn't understand what was going on...damn now he's going to hate me! Itachi's timing sucked, I was about to tell Naruto and then he just had to turn up and ruin the moment. I hope that Naruto isn't going to get the wrong idea.

"Naruto I was about to tell you," I gasped as I tried to prise Itachi off me with my hands and he let go of me understanding my indication, I immediately got to my feet without trying to balance myself my heart literally started bouncing around in my chest as I felt everything shoot to my head as a surge of blackness.

Note to self: I need to stop blacking out all the time; I'm missing out vital parts of my life and its getting rather embarrassing. I groaned as I opened my eyes watching the orange lightshade fully come into view. I still had that stupidly annoying drumbeat belting through my head...nothing new there. Orange, still in Naruto's room I presume as he is the only person bizarre enough to like to wake up to that kind of colour I would have wanted to go colourblind.

"It's been three hours Otouto; I hope you're feeling better. Are you actually trying to make passing out a part of your daily routine? It seems to be a constant habit of yours," Itachi of course and his annoying sense of humour. I wondered if he actually understood the meaning of 'passing out' it is NOT something that I can control doing, it just fucking happens! If anyone needs to complain about it, it's me as I'm always the one on the goddamn floor I should seriously consider carrying a pillow around with me, that way I can't cause any stupidly unnecessary injuries. I turned my head to the side Itachi was intently looking at me and I didn't feel uncomfortable enough already.

"Shut up...wait did you just call me?" I sat up letting the cover on top of me slide down. I was about to scan the room for the blonde as I knew he must be in here still as it's _his _room.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand now," the blonde spoke looking more reassured than before. I was somewhat confused. Itachi was still here and Naruto was no longer freaking out and yelling at him to get out, when did this all happen...wait most likely in the three hours that I was again unconscious...at least I didn't have to feel the awkwardness while explaining to Naruto who our homeroom teacher really is to me. Yeah being taught school lessons by your older brother is rather a strange feeling.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to make sense of what I was currently thinking which was what actually happened during my 'out of it' phase.

"I explained everything, I'm sure we can trust Naruto to keep it to himself," I turned to face Itachi who answered Naruto's question...I was seriously behind here. I don't just automatically know what they're talking about. For God's sake...EXPLAIN! And what with him being able to trust Naruto? He's only known him for like a week! Sasuke you're stressing yourself out again! Stop it! Damn...I need to stop arguing with myself makes me sound like I'm utterly insane. Well I'm sure I'm heading down that route anyway...

"What are you seriously talking about?" I asked shaking my head to myself, I had a pretty good idea what he was saying but I wasn't sure how much he had said and I didn't want to come out with anything that Naruto wasn't supposed to hear.

"I know that our homeroom teacher isn't really Mr. Hiucha but in fact Itachi Uchiha...you're older brother that left four years ago which you personally failed to mention to me but don't worry I kinda understand why, your secrets safe with me," Naruto explained to me, "at least I know why you've been acting a little stranger than usual," he smiled reassuringly making me feel slightly better in a way I was sorta glad that I didn't have to explain. Even though it sounds rather cowardly but I doubted that I could actually manage to tell him anyway. At least now he knew and I could talk to him about _Itachi_ which now makes him sound like a problem.

"So you're definitely not mad at me for not telling you?" I asked just to make sure that I heard right what Naruto was saying. I would have completely understand if he was angry or upset with me after all I was supposed to be able to trust him with everything...well I do trust him it was just telling him that was the problem as now I hope that he understands that my older brother has always been a delicate area for me to think about never mind talk.

The blonde nodded, "everyone has their secrets that they want to keep to themselves and you've managed to tell me about other things that you only told me so don't worry I'm not mad at you. Any way I guess now that I know Itachi might give me some special treatment in school I know you will!"

How he could manage to be that understanding made me feel slightly fazed seeings though I probably would never have been. It seems that whatever I do wrong he never occurs to him to hold it against me and he pretty much forgives me instantly on the spot. I wish I could repay Naruto somehow for being such an amazing friend...maybe I might be able to think of something sometime I guess... even though I suck at that kind of thing, doesn't everyone know it.

"Thanks Naruto," I said as he just smiled at me sheepishly before turning to Itachi which for a second I completely forgot was sitting next to me. Itachi nodded back before Naruto started making his way towards the doorway, I raised an eyebrow.

"By the way Naruto blackmail doesn't work with me," Itachi spoke solemnly with his 'public' voice. Naruto just shrugged off Itachi's comment.

"I'm just going to leave you two to it; Itachi wants to talk to you. If you need anything Sasuke-teme just shout me!" He grinned before slipping past the door and closing it behind him with a sight thud. That stupid dobe. I folded my arms very displeased with his addition to my name. That's it I definitely need to start calling him dobe again...or maybe knucklehead I haven't used that one in a while. I thought maybe I wouldn't have to use it again...I guess I was wrong. I heard Naruto laughing as he made his way down the stairs I waited for a second before turning all my attention towards my older brother who was waiting patiently for me.

"So..." I mumbled unable to think of anything else to say it felt kinda awkward having a one on one conversation with right now. I guessed he would be the one to start the conversation properly as he was the one that wanted to talk to me – not that I didn't want to talk to him. I started fiddling with the bed cover nervously trying my best not to make eye contact with him as that would just make my nerves double over and then possibly do a back flip. It was if I could actually feel his profound stare as a cold shiver to the back of my neck.

"Sasuke, you need to tell me what happened to you," Itachi stated with a deep disquiet voice in the really worried 'big brother' tone. He was straight to the point of what he wanted to know, I always new Itachi to be concise instead of slowly hinting towards something. This is going to be a serious talk and I knew that instantly. I glanced up at him with a minor confused expression. At first glance he looked rather expressionless like he usually did but I knew better as to look slightly deeper at the powerful troubled look that he had just barely visible underneath his nearly flawless mask.

"I've seen the injuries Otouto and I know for a fact that you didn't do them and I want to know who did...because I swear if someone is purposely hurting you I will show them no mercy because no one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it, now please," Itachi spoke with a slight aggressive voice as he became very protective, his eyes flashed towards his fists which were neatly placed on his lap now looking intense with anger. I knew this talk was coming but I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. I wondered if I told him that it was our father, would he react the same as he just proposed to do so? This wasn't a school bully as he probably thought, it wasn't someone who he could just go up to and punch him into next week and then for it to be all over. I wished it _was_ that simple.

"Itachi...I...I don't know what to say," I muttered digging my nails deeper into the cover looking directly at my fingers and watching them weave through the material.

"Just tell me who it is, I know it's hard but this person cannot get away with what they're doing it's depraved and outright wrong and I know that you know it too, all I want to do is help Otouto," Itachi softly spoke as I felt his long fingers take hold of my chin and gently tilt my head so I was facing him directly. I saw the profound concern in his eyes as he truly wanted to help and I felt my heart melt inside me like lava before quickly pulling itself back together with a quickened beat. What was his stare doing to me?

I choked on my words trying to decide on what to say, I wanted to tell him but I wasn't sure what his reaction would be and I really didn't want him to hate me because I accused our own father of something that he wasn't physically _capable _of doing as Itachi would most likely believe. But if I don't tell him then I guess the problem is only going to get worse and Itachi will begin thinking that I can't trust him and it's not like I have actual proof against him. What should I do?

I hated that I had to make the decision myself and I knew that this wasn't an easy one, this decision could change my life to a certain extent but it seems either way I could lose. I'm not supposed to say anything. If my father finds out that I have there's no saying on how he will react just like it's near enough impossible to decipher Itachi's reaction. As this one was even harder to even try and guess as he was a lot more unpredictable than my father. Itachi had an even more aggressive side than my father and I knew that, even though it was something that Itachi nearly never uses, Itachi _has _that killer instinct even if he has buried it somewhere inside himself.

"You'll hate me if I tell you..." I muttered as quietly as I could but Itachi still picked up on my voice. I tried my best to shy away from the question hoping desperately that he would just leave the subject alone even though the chance of that happening was close to zero. This would be something that he refuses to let happen but our father being the culprit it doesn't seem possible.

"What are you saying? Of course I won't hate you, I could never hate you for anything little brother," my brother tried to reassure me resting his hand on my shoulder making my heart speed up after taking a few missed beats as if they were hurdled. The tips of his fingers dug into my shoulder blade making my arm feel slightly tenser.

"Well you won't believe me," I responded trying to hold back all my emotions from pouring onto Naruto's bed covers I just wanted him to drop the subject but the only way out is to answer one way or another. I was most likely right anyway as if Itachi is going to believe me as father must have left a pretty good impression on him already as I didn't know how important father is to him as I am to him. For all I know father outbalances me meaning Itachi will automatically take his side without even giving me a second glance.

"There isn't anything I won't believe coming from you, whoever it is tell me and I promise I will believe you, come on Sasuke be brave I know that something like this is hard to answer," Itachi edged me closer tempting me to tell him. How he knew how to dig deep inside me even after all these years of not being able to practice surprised me somehow. It's like as if he never even forgot me, not even for a second as he remembered every small detail about me.

"It's just too hard to say..." I began trying to pull that one word from my mouth as it was unbelievably hard it felt like accusing a family member of murder as I knew that if I told there would still be some part of me that would feel some form of guilt.

I heard Itachi sigh heavily; I felt my chance of ever telling slip past me. I quickly glanced up at him to see his hand rummaging through a pocket in his trousers, for a second I felt completely bewildered at why he was looking for something in his pocket. He then pulled out a small slip of paper between his fingers and then took out a pen from the other pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows in utter perplexity as his reaction to still somewhat surprised me. He the looked back at me holding out the piece of paper and the pen.

"If you don't want to tell me, can you write it down for me and then you can give it to me, that way you don't have to say it out loud," he said signalling with his eyes for me to grab the equipment. I knew he wouldn't give up. I thought for a second about writing it down, I guessed it wouldn't be as hard as saying out loud but it's still the same accusation. I stared at the pen and paper contemplating to myself whether or not to take them. At least Naruto didn't tell him as I guessed Naruto knew that Itachi would only believe it if I had told him personally. Itachi would have probably killed Naruto for indicting at Fugaku.

"Please little brother," Itachi edged as I quickly glanced up at him and deciding to take the paper and pen. I watched him smile reassuringly at me looking directly at my eyes intently with his serious gaze.

I turned my attention to the pen and paper in my hand trying my best to decide exactly what to do. I really wanted my father to stop but I wasn't sure if I had it in me to tell Itachi. I already knew that Itachi would take it further and do something about it but what he would do phased me slightly. I mentally sighed, I think it is time that something was done about this unnecessary problem, I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle much more of it especially with my mother's death...Mikoto...she was effected by this too, he is the reason why she is dead. I guess I'm doing this for her as well this gave me some sort or assurance that it wasn't just me that had problems. I held the pen to the paper and closed my eyes writing down the name that I hated so much; my handwriting shook slightly as I was nervous. Itachi was sitting back waiting for me to finish. I looked at my father's name on the paper as I thought of everything that he had done to me and my mother. Still I knew I would feel guilty about this, I would be happy enough if had just stopped and I wouldn't have to take it any further but he wouldn't do that without some sort of prompt just like me he's stubborn and even I will admit to myself in that way I'm just like him.

I folded the piece of paper in half so I wouldn't have to see his name and looked back up Itachi who nodded at me looking vaguely proud. I held my arm out with the paper between my fingers ready for Itachi to take, I was silent. I felt so uneasy and scared that I couldn't even show it, my emotions on the outside were just blank. I felt like Itachi, showing little to the rest of the world but feeling like a tidal wave on the inside. Itachi took the piece of paper and I pulled my hand back towards myself moving my gaze towards the floor.

"Thank you little brother, you won't believe how brave you have just been," Itachi spoke, I didn't feel brave at all I just wanted to get this over with and besides I don't think that he'll say I'm brave as soon as he see's the name I had written. I guess it's too late now to take back what I have just done.

"I'm going to take a look now okay Sasuke," he carried on, I nodded the best I could refraining myself from snatching the paper out of his hands and then ripping it into shreds. Instead I just looked up at him bracing myself for a bad reaction if that might come.

Itachi's opened the slip between his long refined fingers, and fixing his eyes at the one word. I watched his eyes narrow but I couldn't read the emotion behind it. I felt myself shudder slightly for what I had just done. I've officially told...

"Is this true?" Itachi asked with a quiet voice he was holding back something that seemed extremely close to anger. I could no longer look at him as I just wanted to break into pieces; I nodded once more, knowing that there was a chance that I could have just ruined my life once again.

"Then this shall be dealt with...I'm truly sorry that you had to go through this as it should have never happened, I promise you that I will something about this problem," he explained...he actually believed me? I glanced up at him in surprise. I just told him that my father has been violent towards me and he actually believes me without question? I didn't know what to say as Itachi stood up as took a step towards the bed before sitting back down on the mattress beside me. My breath hitched slightly as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into another embrace.

"Father will not get away with what he's doing to you I swear, you are and always will be the most important person in my life and no one is ever going to touch you again and remember you can tell me anything no matter what it is okay?" my brother softly spoke, I just nodded again unable to speak from the build up of emotions inside myself. It was hard to describe how I felt around Itachi, he made me feel safe and loved but there were others feelings as well that were even harder to think about.

"Right, I'm going to do something about this mess once and for all, he'll never even think about hurting you again that evil bastard," Itachi remarked letting go of me and standing up I noticed the dark tone in his voice which worried me slightly of what he was planning on doing.

"What are you going to do?" I nearly shouted, I didn't want Itachi to get into trouble for doing something reckless especially when it was concerning me. I felt myself tense up as Itachi looked at me for a moment with a guiltless smile.

"I won't be long," he claimed before slipping out the door. I instantly felt fretful as I had no idea how far Itachi would take this...

**A/N I hope this was good enough and kinda worth the wait -_- but I'll hopefully get back on track soon. Please review, it's the only thing that keeps me going with writing these days…**

**I'm gonna lower again back to 15 XD then I'll contemplate Itachi's chapter next YAY**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Hello all, after this long like 6 month hiatus I have finally written the 30****th**** chapter if this fic. I am sorry for the wait however I have had little inspiration for this fic and little inspiration for ItaSasu anymore which is crappy I guess. But after publishing a Sherlock fanfic I realised how much I liked to finish things and thought about this fic and literally forced myself into writing it. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't perfect and probably lacks heart unlike my older ones but at least I'm attempting to finish this. **

**Chapter 30**

**Itachi's POV**

"Hinata?" I said frowning, I was a little shocked to find her walking around at this time of night. It's not exactly safe. She looked up at me with a shy and embarrassed look as she bent down to recollect her possessions from the ground.

"Hiucha s-s-sensei, I'm s-so so-sorry," Hinata stuttered, she looked as though she was about to cry which worried me how fragile she actually was and how much she definitely shouldn't be out here at this time. I knelt down to retrieve her belongings before gently giving them back to her.

"Don't worry about it Hinata, it was me who wasn't looking where I was going," I replied, I forced a smile at her to at least attempt to calm her nerves.

"Erm…th-thank you," she muttered with a shaky breath. She pulled her goods closer towards herself which I quickly noticed to be a pile of books, all fictional, I recognised some of the titles from when I read them a few years back. Reading was one of the only pastimes that were actually possible in the Akatsuki or even at my family home as my father never really liked the idea of my brother and I watching television or playing videogames which he described as just 'destroying the mind.'

"You mind me asking what you're doing out here so late at night?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel at least somewhat concerned for the girl, she was very nice and I would hate to see her get into some kind of trouble.

"I-I was ju-just at the l-library b-b-borrowing some books," Hinata mumbled I watched as she tapped her foot against the ground and started twisting it from side to side. I slipped my hands into my pockets before realising that I was still wearing those 'sexy' clothes. Luckily I had my jacket zipped up and it was dark so nothing much would have been revealed.

"Ok, I would suggest getting home as soon as possible," I stated, the idea of walking her home myself crossed my mind but I thought it inappropriate for a teacher to be doing plus I really wasn't in the mood. She nodded, "ye-yes Hiucha s-sensei…and erm…j-just a wa-warning I d-don't think Sasuke will b-be in s-school to-tomorrow." Did I just hear the right? Sasuke? Why would she say that? Is he ill? Has something happened to him? So many questions screamed in my head, I quickly thought about the worst. What were the chances of this? I shook my head, shoving all the worst of negative thoughts out of my head, there was no point in jumping to conclusions until I know the facts.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, hiding all emotion which even though they were burning up inside of me I found it surprisingly easy to do on the outside. It seems no matter where I go to try and remove Sasuke from my mind, he still ends up going straight back. It feels like the world itself is telling me that something is wrong and until it is sorted out, Sasuke is going to be plaguing my thoughts.

"I-I saw him a-at the p-p-park sitting und-der a tree, he d-d-didn't look t-to well, he was sh-shivering," Hinata managed to eventually say. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest so much so I could hear every loud thump in my eardrums like a continuous bass drum. I knew it had to be bad, I never hear any good news about Sasuke which worried my immensely. I recalled his broken arm, I knew someone had done that to him, maybe that person had abused him again…I need to find out what is going on, now.

"Is he still there?" I asked solemnly I couldn't give away any emotion as I knew that Hinata was very quick at figuring things out and blowing my cover would not be helpful in the slightest.

"No, I-I called N-Naruto, he's p-probably taken him b-back to his house," she explained looking herself rather worried for my brother. I couldn't blame her I knew that she was one of his friends and she had such sympathy for others which was nice to see as most teenagers didn't.

"Do you know where Naruto lives?" I had to ask, I know I was showing some kind of curiosity on the subject but the wellbeing of my brother was far more important and besides I'm sure I could think of an excuse if necessary but I doubted that Hinata was truly worried about that.

Hinata gave me the directions to Naruto's house and I told her I just wanted to make sure he was ok because he was my student and that I could tell his father what was going on in case he didn't know. She believed me which I was thankful for though I couldn't help feel that she suspected something although I had other priorities on my mind to dwell in that thought.

I had reached the house which I believed to be Naruto's in just under ten minutes I had ran besides it was late at night no one was going to see me or even know where I was going. His house was the one on the end, presumably with the biggest garden, just being next to it felt very different from my own house, far more homely and just warm. My family have never been much of a family we were too professional for that so I never fully understood what it was like to be part of a family. Though I guess the feelings I have for Sasuke, wanting to protect him and simply look after him were exactly how I was supposed to feel. I could never feel that kind of love for my parents, my mother was a lovely woman but I still had little connection to her and my father even less, he was proud of me and let me have anything I ever wanted except his affection. I could deal with that as I never felt I wanted my parents love.

I marched up Naruto's cobblestoned path watching as the porch light flicked on emphasising the colour of Naruto's door. I couldn't contain my feelings and worry for Sasuke any longer, I wanted to see him, I wanted to know if he was ok and I sure as hell wanted to find out what was happening to him so I could literally rip out the throat of whoever was doing this to my Otouto. I banged heavily on Naruto's door impatiently with the idea of breaking it down at the front of my mind. I could easily break down a door if I needed to it wouldn't be the first time. Instead, I waited patiently for an answer. I listened in to the door trying to pick out any movement that would suggest that someone was going to answer it, I hoped for a moment that Naruto's father wouldn't be in because that would be awkward and very hard to explain plus it would likely result in me getting arrested not that it made me rethink of what I was going to do. I knocked again, I hated waiting. This time I heard a shout coming from inside the house which I instantly recognised as Naruto saying: 'I'm coming'.

Within the next ten seconds of hearing heavy footsteps bang down the stairs a dishevelled blonde opened the door looking extremely stressed and worried which only resulted in my worry.

"Hiucha sensei? It's half eleven at night what are you doing here?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes I wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or that he wasn't entirely sure if he was seeing me here. I was amazed the question of: how do you know where I live didn't turn up.

"Is Sasuke here? Is he alright?" I asked nearly incoherently pushing past Naruto into his house I must have looked like a frantic parent who had just heard their child was in some kind of accident. I looked around thinking of where Sasuke could have been until I remembered the sound of stairs, Sasuke was upstairs, clearly.

"What?" Naruto asked, "Hey I didn't say you could come in, what do you want with Sasuke? Hey I'm talking to you!" I completely ignored Naruto, I had no interest in pretending right now, Sasuke is my little brother and not even God could get in the way of me seeing if he was okay. I slipped past Naruto and started running up the stairs, two at a time which was easy with my long legs as I heard Naruto bounding up behind me shouting 'get out!"

I had to admit from Naruto's point of view it would have been weird having your teacher breaking into your house and demanding to see one of my students. My cover was already blown but I really couldn't care less. I quickly judged the rooms, before fixing my gaze on the one that was slightly ajar and I could make out the bright orange paint on the walls, Naruto, there was no doubt about it. By this point I knew Naruto's father wasn't here, which was a slight relief as no one had started attacking me nor had Naruto shouted for his father. Rushing over to the door which belonged to Naruto's room I pushed it open heavily letting the wood strike the wall, I heard some of the plaster crumble under the force, yeah probably wasn't the best idea to swing it that hard but I couldn't control myself.

That's when I saw him, the little raven haired teen sitting slumped over the side of Naruto's bed, his hair was messy his clothes looked even worse, I could see the tear lines down his face, he was looking intently at the floor, as miserable as ever. My heart sank as I felt a sharp pain fill it, once again I hadn't been there for him and once again he was hurt. What kind of brother am I? I felt so angry with myself, everything in my life resulted in this moment, if my parents weren't so big headed Sasuke would be safer now not only that but I would never have joined Anbu where I would have never met Madara which means I would have never been forced into the Akatsuki which means I would have never left Sasuke and he would be here right now happy because he was with his friend, not half dead because once again someone had hurt him.

"Sasuke?" I spoke aloud trying to catch his attention, I noticed him flinch slightly before quickly looking up, he wasn't expecting me at all. I noticed the relief in his eyes yet the sadness and even embarrassment which was present too probably because I saw him like this. Like me he never liked being seen in a vulnerable state, our pride as ever was strong.

I raced over towards him before slipping quickly onto my knees and wrapping my arms around the fragile figure in front of me. I just wanted to hold him to feel that he was okay and to give him some comfort. I loved him so much and I hated seeing him like this. He tensed as I squeezed him a little tighter, I didn't want to let go, I just wanted him to be safe. Why are these things so much to ask?

"Thank heavens you're okay, I was really worried," I exhaled, I knew he wasn't perfect but he looked in a better state that I originally thought, I seriously wanted to hug the life outta him but I knew it would be a bad idea especially as I heard his breath hitch telling me that I was hurting him. I could nearly feel the presence of Naruto back in the room.

"Naruto I was about to tell you," Sasuke gasped prising himself away from me, I let go knowing that he was only going to struggle and hurt himself more if I didn't. I moved away as he got to his feet clearly wanting to rush over to the blonde who was standing in the doorway, his mouth agape looking in between shocked and dejected. Sasuke had kept his promise so far of not telling even his best friend about me and now it would be my entire fault if Naruto decided to hate him for lying. I can never get anything right, it's just impossible.

Sasuke got to his feet too quickly before I noticed the sheer look of panic in his face and his balance waver before I knew exactly what was going to happen. I stood up as Sasuke's stability completely left along with his consciousness and I caught him mid fall. His constant passing out was seriously beginning to worry me but at this moment I could only assume that it was because of the stress and injuries that I knew he already had. I gently manoeuvred him back onto Naruto's bed before compromising myself back for Naruto's attention. I guess it was about time to come clean besides even I couldn't lie myself out of this one without having at least some consequences.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted directly at me, looks like he wasn't as stupid as I gave him credit for. He stood his ground at the doorway and I knew if I didn't answer soon then the first place he would run to is the nearest phone. I sighed hoping that Naruto wouldn't take this the wrong way, I didn't care if Naruto would start hating me however Sasuke needed him and for him to lose such an amazing friend like Naruto because of me would tear him and me to pieces and I can hardly live with myself as it stands right now because of all my mistakes.

"You're assumption is correct Naruto, my name is not Riki Hiucha, it's an alias and Hinata was right about the last name," I spoke giving Naruto a quick remembrance task to stop him from freaking out. I saw the concentration on his face as his eyes glanced towards the floor and his eyebrows followed the movement.

"Hiucha is an anagram for Uchiha…" he answered looking back up at me he looked even more confused, "are you telling me that your real last name is Uchiha?" He asked rather proudly for himself, he obviously wasn't used to figuring things out that quick.

"I made Hiucha up, I felt that I couldn't fully give up my name so I just rearranged the letters," I said glancing at Sasuke who was soundly asleep. I knew my alias wouldn't last long before someone would figure it out, and Shizune was the first, perhaps I should have been more inventive than Hiucha but the sentiment stopped me.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked, his voice had quietened but I could still easily pick up the anger and betrayal behind it. He already knew that Sasuke had been lying to him and he wasn't very happy with me being here clearly in his spotlight. Naruto liked having Sasuke's attention that much was certain and here I was taking that away from him. I knew the only right I had to that is that I am his older brother though Naruto had the time and effort which in fairness was far greater than my reason. Blood means nothing if you don't put the effort in.

"Because I had no choice, Naruto you must understand there are people looking for me, people that want to kill me for the information I have," I spoke I wasn't sure how much I was willing to give away and I'm not even sure if I trusted Naruto myself, I just had to believe that because Sasuke would he must be decent.

"Are you some kind of criminal?" He asked with a raised voice he took a step into the room as I noticed his gaze fixate on Sasuke in a protective manner. At this second he seriously reminded me of myself.

"No…I mean yes…it's hard to explain," I stumbled on my own words, technically I was a criminal the stuff I had done was most certainly immoral and against the law but I never wanted to do them so in my heart I never felt like a criminal but in actions I definitely was.

"Why should I care that there are people after you!" Naruto shouted clenching his hands into fists I was worried for a second that he would charge at me and I would have to might I say, hurt him.

"Since they won't just kill me, they'll kill Sasuke too!" I felt myself yell, I hadn't raised my voice in such a long time like that to someone that I didn't even know, the noise felt alien to me I wasn't a shouter in nature especially when it contained raw emotion. Naruto recoiled as his eyes widened.

"Why?" He murmured quietly, the thought of Sasuke being killed clearly troubling his mind, he worries just as much as I do about Sasuke.

"Because I am Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke is my little brother," I announced straightening myself out and narrowing my eyes, the truth was finally out and I must suffer the consequences of my actions. I felt pride in admitting myself, I have always been proud of my own identity I'm just not proud of my actions but I've always believed that I had done them for the right reasons. Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes flicked between me and the sleeping Sasuke mercilessly. Then he smiled.

"I knew it!" He bellowed jumping on the spot, clasping his hands together. I raised an eyebrow, not the reaction I was expecting at all; then again I could expect anything from Naruto. I was glad that he didn't panic or attack or anything that would make this situation more awkward than it already was.

"I was so right! You two look just like each other that it would be impossible for you _not _to be related though I just didn't realise that you were that close but still…" his rambled before his face dropped, "so Sasuke was lying to me all this time?" He looked up at me with sad eyes which for some implausible reason I actually felt dismayed for.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I asked him not to tell anyone you have to believe that if it was up to him he would have told you, I guess he just didn't want to risk me getting found out, please don't hate him for it, it's my fault not his," I nearly pleaded, I was surprised at how much I was letting off with Naruto, he reminded me quite a lot of Deidara who too I found easy to talk to hence why we got along so well.

Naruto smiled at me lightly, "don't worry about it, I'm not going to hate him I promised him I never would no matter what happened, though if you are his brother then tell me why is he still getting hurt?" Naruto's tone darkened, he was angry at me. He had every right.

"What happened to him?" I asked noticing Sasuke shuffle on the bed turning onto his side facing the wall, away from the both of us.

"I found him under the willow tree in the park, someone had kicked him in the ribs and sliced open his stomach more than I care to admit, luckily the wounds weren't too deep and I sorted him out but seriously where were you?" The blonde inquired lividly stepping into his room and closing the door behind himself. He was utterly right, where was I? I must have been drinking in that bloody bar with Kakashi, which proves how useless I can be.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I sighed, the injuries were just building up first the broken knuckles then his whole hand and wrist now this, I should have sorted it out by now I should have forced Sasuke into answering me. I shouldn't have let him carry on getting hurt especially as it's this serious.

"Well if you want to call yourself Sasuke's big brother then you better start acting like one, there is only so much I can do, so you better start by sorting out that motherfucker who is hurting Sasuke like that!" He ordered me, I smiled to myself, getting ordered by a blonde and this isn't the first time. Sometimes I guess I do need someone to tell me what to do, to sort me out, to get me out of that 'feeling sorry for yourself' period. I am determined to sort this problem out, as soon as Sasuke is fully conscious he is _going_ to tell me who is beating him up and I won't leave until I sort that bastard out myself.

"Thank you Naruto and I promise you that this problem will be sorted to your standard and I just want you to know that I am truthfully thankful of your friendship towards Sasuke, you have been a far better brother to him than I have ever been," I bowed my head to him in respect as he just chuckled and rubbed his head embarrassingly.

"Er…thanks I guess…and erm please don't give me a detention for like having a go at a teacher," he muttered now with all the anger gone his more logical side kicked in. I was kinda bemused that he was thinking about that in this situation so irrational and so clearly Naruto like.

"We're not in school Naruto so I'm not your teacher I'm just Itachi, and may I ask a favour from you?" I asked I know I was overstepping my mark a little, "do you mind keeping this to ourselves I don't want the whole school finding out." I had to ask, I would honestly accept if he hated me but I hoped that he wouldn't say anything because of what could happen to Sasuke if he did.

"Sure though don't believe I'm doing this for you, I'll do it for Sasuke's sake until you at least prove yourself," he agreed holding his head up high. I seriously could see why Sasuke liked him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I replied with a smile which wasn't forced. I actually couldn't help but like him with his courage to tell me off. Once again I turned my attention to my brother who had once again turned back onto his back one hand sprawled next to head on the pillow the other resting on his chest. I leant forward gently taking hold of his wrist and moving his hand away from his chest before gripping hold of the hem of his black top and pulling it upwards, I wanted to see the damage done myself. The lower half of his torso was bandaged fully which I guessed was Naruto's handiwork and was rather astounded that it actually looked professionally done. Then I saw the bruises, all over his ribs they blotched his skin red and purple, they looked so sore as I knew they were still very fresh. I closed my eyes turning away from those horrific injuries, whoever did this was going to pay dearly for what they have done. I contained the anger inside myself refusing to let it out now; I was going to need it.

"You seriously care about him don't you?" The blonde's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I let go of his top and brushed his hair outta his eyes with a sad smile. My brother is so beautiful it's a wonder why anyone would want to mutilate him like that.

"He's my baby brother; all I want to do is protect him and keep him safe…" I admitted watching his chest rise and fall with every damaged breath.

"Well it makes sense," the blonde spoke.

"I've always been rather protective of him ever since he was born, I was six years old when I saw him for the first time, he looked so fragile and small wrapped up in that white towel. I knew from the first time I held him when those dark eyes looked into mine and he curled his little fingers around my own that all I wanted to do was keep him safe. Gosh I missed him so much when I left I couldn't help but think who was going to take care of him, who was going to beat up all the bullies that hurt him and who was going to comfort him when he was upset, I knew my father wouldn't and my mother would try but I knew it was always me that got it right. I wish I never left but I had no choice, I had to protect him from _them_…I'm so sorry Sasuke," I spoke realising that Naruto was still here, I just poured my feelings out in front of me, something which I never ever did in the presence of anyone but Sasuke. I just didn't care at this moment; I wanted to for a change let my feelings out instead of hiding behind them like I usually do. Though I wouldn't always do this, as emotions still show weakness.

I shook my head as I noticed Sasuke shiver, I wondered if his mind still told him he was outside though I would have thought it was hard to do judging by the temperature in here, I instantly reached over to his forehead and pressed the back of my fingers to it, he was very cold and I hoped that he wasn't catching hypothermia or anything like that. Looking towards the foot of the bed I saw the bright orange cover that sat messily in a heap, I guess that'll do. I picked it up before turning to Naruto who was still standing in the doorway, "mind if I…" I started before seeing him nod his head. I shook the thing out rather irritated at all the creases, why I was irritated at that I have no idea I just assumed that it was a mental distraction before softly laying it over Sasuke who instantly snuggled into it looking as adorable as ever. I smiled, he really has no idea how innocent and cute he looks right now but he would most certainly kill me if I ever told him, I relished that thought before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hope you feel better soon," I whispered to him.

**A/N Well there we go with that, I know it's short but I was just trying to get back into this, ok I'm going to be straight I'm not going to give a specific number of reviews until update because I've been a total bitch about that and never updating like I say I will however if I feel that not enough people are still reading this anymore than I will officially abandon it completely which I still believe will be a shame but I'm ok to do that if no one really cares. I have other stories to do now though I guess if enough of you are still interested then I shall kick myself up the ass and finish the fic even if it kills me! So I guess I'll update in the near future if I feel that I still have enough readers/reviewers :) **

**PS I'm not trying to threaten you all by the way but I do have other priorities…please understand. **

**Thanks I guess. BTW I have no BETA again...so sorry for mistakes...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Look how quick I updated :D This is the chapter I guess you've all been waiting for…Fugaku's comeuppance! I hope it's ok, I guess it's a little violent though I'm not sure if I should have made it longer with more detail…oh well. I'm officially trying my best to update more regularly!**

**Chapter 31**

**Itachi's POV**

Watching Sasuke sleep was rather peaceful, he was so still which surprised me because of what he had been through but I could just guess that he felt safe here. He knew I was around, he was in his best friend's house and I sure as hell wouldn't let anything happen to him, if anyone wanted to get their hands on Sasuke right now, they would have to go through me and I don't have an morals when it comes to my Otouto, that I can guarantee. Naruto was still here, he refused to leave wanting to keep an eye on him himself and I knew he still didn't fully trust me alone with Sasuke, but who would? After all I was the one that stressed him out even more, of course I'm trying my best to help now, but I did mess up originally. I'm not used to messing up, I've always done things right first time…up until now. Well the only way to go from here is forwards, and I've already sworn to myself that I'm going to give Sasuke's abuser what is coming to him and then Sasuke is going to come live with me, he's obviously having serious trouble with father…I'm just wondering how far this trouble goes. I can't deny that all logical explanations of Sasuke's injuries point towards my father, it's the only place he could have been and I know that he was most certainly strangling him when I had left, but just because he did that there is still no clear proof that he had done the rest. The only way I can be 100% sure would be either to catch him in the act fully or hear it from Sasuke's mouth and I would prefer the latter.

I was shaken out of my own thoughts when Sasuke stirred; he groaned as he opened his eyes and quickly covered them with his hand, the light probably wasn't helping him much. I felt relieved when he woke up; at least this meant that he seriously didn't need any emergency medical attention. Naruto must have done a very good job, I'll probably thank him at some point, well I'll have to thank him for a lot of things, I owe Naruto big time.

"It's been three hours Otouto; I hope you're feeling better. Are you actually trying to make passing out part of your daily routine? It seems like a constant habit of yours," I joked; I wanted to lighten the mood besides I would be able to tell what kind of mood he was in by how he reacted. Truthfully I was extremely worried about this and if it carries on I will be taking him back to the hospital whether he likes it or not. Sasuke glared at me, not amused in the slightest which was a clear sign he was back to his normal self.

"Shut up...wait did you just call me?" Sasuke sat up with a start, scanning the room violently, he didn't know about my little talk with Naruto, though clearly his senses weren't fully working yet as logically I wouldn't be here if Naruto wasn't happy about it.

"It's okay Sasuke, I understand now," the blonde spoke, Naruto was leaning against his orange coloured wall with his arms folded across his chest. Sasuke looked very confused which was far more than delectable.

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking his head to the side and knotting his fingers into the orange cover. I was getting a little jealous that Sasuke's full attention was solely on Naruto, he hadn't even looked at me for some kind of answer, though he was clearly more worried about what Naruto thought of him at the moment, he knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"I explained everything, I'm sure we can trust Naruto to keep it to himself," I spoke, trying to get his attention which I did indeed succeed in. Sasuke scowled I thought for a moment he was going to bang his head on the wall in frustration I could nearly hear his thoughts they were that obvious in his mind. Clearly fighting with his thoughts again, I'm sure that isn't good for his mental stability…

"What are you seriously talking about?" My younger brother asked shaking his head. It reminded me of when we were kids and I used to never give him a straight answer about something, it used to drive him crazy.

"_Itachi which colours are the primary colours?" Six-year-old Sasuke asked me, sitting down at a large white sheet of paper with his crayons scattered around the edge. I looked at him wondering why he even needed to know the answer to that._

"_The ones that mix to create the secondary colours," I stated with a smirk, I knew he was asking me which specific colours but I liked watching him scowl at me in annoyance it was ever so cute. _

"_That's not what I mean…ok which are the secondary colours?" He asked trying to skip the first question._

"_If you look at a rainbow the secondary colours are in between the primary colours," I answered again, Sasuke's face dropped even further and he pouted. _

"_Come on Itachi, pweaaase tell me," Sasuke pleaded looking up at me with those big, dark puppy eyes. Oh how I couldn't refuse that look._

I should have realised from that moment that Sasuke had an artistic skill, kids his age should have been scribbling on a piece of paper not combining colours together to make it look more arty.

"I know that our homeroom teacher isn't really Mr. Hiucha but in fact Itachi Uchiha...you're older brother that left four years ago which you personally failed to mention to me but don't worry I kinda understand why, your secrets safe with me," Naruto explained to Sasuke with a grin and I saw Sasuke relax his shoulders with relief that Naruto wasn't angry at him, "at least I know why you've been acting a little stranger than usual," the blonde carried on widening his smile and straightening his position from the wall.

"So you're definitely not mad at me for not telling you?" Sasuke asked and I seriously wanted to swipe him round the head; doesn't he get the message first time? I knew he could be slow but seriously this is ridiculous. Though I guess he just wants to be sure, if I were him I wouldn't want to lose Naruto either.

The blonde nodded, "everyone has their secrets that they want to keep to themselves and you've managed to tell me about other things that you only told me so don't worry I'm not mad at you. Any way I guess now that I know Itachi might give me some special treatment in school I know you will!" Naruto thinks I'm going to give Sasuke special treatment in school? Ha! He's got it all wrong, the only special treatment he's going to be getting is being in my constant line of sight and if anything he's going to have me 'breathing down his neck' because I will not except his current enthusiasm for his education, I know Sasuke is far smarter than this. He won't be getting any special treatment from me, if he breaks the rules I'll give him detention, if gets caught up with those _girls _I'm not going to be the one to help him, besides it's rather amusing to watch him squirm. And I sure as hell won't get involved if it involves Lee, one hug was far too much. Sasuke has no idea what he is in for with me, I might be a pushover when I'm his brother, but as his teacher…well he'll just have to wait and see and Naruto...not a chance in hell. He's another one that is clearly smarter than he looks and I at least owe him a better education and get him to achieve better grades than he is now besides I've never accepted anything less than the best.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke nodded in reprieve as Naruto smiled at him sheepishly and backing away to the doorway, Sasuke and I both raised an eyebrow at this sudden movement.

"By the way Naruto blackmail doesn't work with me," I spoke solemnly, well I guess blackmail does work on me depending on the stakes at risk and I know Naruto isn't capable of those kinds of stakes, he probably thinks that I have never used blackmail myself to get what I need. Again, I know all the criminal tricks, I learnt a lot of new skills in both Anbu and Akatsuki more than I care to admit in some cases, besides if I told Sasuke the full truth about what I've done he'd probably hate me…some information is better kept to myself. Naruto shrugged off my comment he clearly wasn't expecting me to give in.

"I'm just going to leave you two to it; Itachi wants to talk to you. If you need anything Sasuke-teme just shout me!" He grinned before slipping past the door and closing it behind him with a slight thud. Sasuke-teme? Is that some kind of nickname my brother has? I looked towards Sasuke who was very displeased by the addition to his name, he pouted as he crossed his arms in a rather childish manner. I could easily see the eleven-year-old boy I had left behind, he really hadn't changed that much.

I waited for my brother to get over the name calling and I tried not to notice Naruto laughing outside the door which was clearly annoying Sasuke even more, it's like he knew it was irritating him.

"So..." Sasuke mumbled, he clearly didn't know what to say and to be honest neither did I. I wasn't sure whether to just jump straight to the questions and possibly freak him out even more or just slowly hint it but I know Sasuke well enough that he would then avoid the question and keep constantly trying to change the conversation. He started mindlessly fiddling with the bed cover and completely refused to look at me, though I never took my eyes off him. I wanted to see his every move, every gesture which I could read he didn't have to say much for me to know exactly what he meant and felt. I quickly drew my own conclusion I had to ask him out right, I've tried being subtle about it before which only resulted in me never getting the answer. He was going to tell me right now even if I have to force him.

"Sasuke, you need to tell me what happened to you," I stated in my 'worried' older brother tone, this was the one I used when I was being very serious and I expected him to tell me exactly what was going on. I knew he recognised this when he started biting his lip nervously and tugged on the material in his hands. He glanced up at me slightly confused by I recognised this as a fake expression, he knew exactly what I was talking about but was trying to throw me off a little. I didn't waver my expression, I wanted to make sure he knew that I was being stern and I wanted an answer.

"I've seen the injuries Otouto and I know for a fact that you didn't do them and I want to know who did...because I swear if someone is purposely hurting you I will show them no mercy because no one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it, now please," I spoke unable to hide the slight aggression that made its way into my voice, I was feeling very protective right now, just the thought of someone hurting him. GRRRRRR! Just made me so fucking angry! I could just see him clearly in my head, Sasuke on the floor, trembling at some dark figure with a weapon in hand covered in his own blood…the fear in his eyes, the quiver in his lips…it made me want to scream and smash something. I felt the rage in my fists which I pulled tighter on my lap, I looked down at them, realising that I hadn't felt emotion this tense, ever. I've never been this angry before. Never once wanted to murder in cold blood just for the sheer revenge of what they had done, never once wanted to watch the light fade from someone eyes, never once thought that I would do this for someone else.

"Itachi...I...I don't know what to say," Sasuke muttered digging his nails deeper and deeper into the material that even I thought that he made start ripping it.

"Just tell me who it is, I know it's hard but this person cannot get away with what they're doing it's depraved and outright wrong and I know that you know it too, all I want to do is help Otouto," I softly spoke, burying the anger momentarily I couldn't show Sasuke my weakness, I couldn't show him that I wanted to do something extremely reckless only for him to worry. I took hold of his chin and titled his head to look me in the eyes I wanted to see him tell me the truth I wanted to see the fear leave his eyes when he finally admits his monster, so I can be the big brother I should have been and destroy this monster once and for all.

Sasuke's mouth opened, I knew he was trying to say something but he just couldn't get out the words, if I could ask for any power right now I would ask to be able to read his mind, that way he would never have to let the words slip from his mouth. I knew this was hard to say, what the fear does to the mind of the victim. They feel so helpless that nothing can save them from where they are because that is what they are lead to believe and as the abuser rules their life it's the only thing they can believe. What he doesn't realise is that I can help him, he just needs convincing which with my brother in himself is extremely hard to so. Uchiha's are renowned for their stubbornness and pride. I would kill for Sasuke if it meant keeping him safe from harm, I couldn't care less about the consequences on myself, if I only had one goal in life it would be to protect my little brother, my parents couldn't do that I'm the only one that can. Besides my life is already screwed to hell, I'm a dead man if I get caught, I don't want Sasuke to be too.

"You'll hate me if I tell you..." my brother muttered quietly, I didn't think he wanted me to hear it believing that if he said it loud enough it would be true. Though the problem with that is, I could never hate him, it would just be impossible.

"What are you saying? Of course I won't hate you, I could never hate you for anything little brother," I reassured him, resting my hand on his shoulder for some kind of comfort. His eyes followed my hand momentarily before he looked back into my eyes. I wished his mind would stop coming up with these ridiculous excuses.

"Well you won't believe me," he responded, I seriously wanted to shake him and yell that no matter what he tells me I would believe him but quickly though against the idea for a few reason including: very wrong situation, it would probably scare him as I have never done that before and it would probably hurt him from all the injuries he now has.

"There isn't anything I won't believe coming from you, whoever it is tell me and I promise I will believe you, come on Sasuke be brave I know that something like this is hard to answer," I carried on trying my best to persuade him and making sure there was no doubt in his mind that I would ever call him a liar or make this situation worse for him. I know I've only been in his recent time for about a week but he has known me all his life, I had spent eleven years of it with him before I left and I know that is far more than enough time to know somebody and I haven't changed that much.

"It's just too hard to say..." he began, I knew instantly that whoever this was had a high impact on Sasuke's life, someone close to him that he still, somewhere deep down had feelings for. Oh, that is just wrong. Someone with that kind of power and influence taking it for granted and destroying my brother's soul, they are going to pay, big time.

I sighed heavily, I had to hide all my emotions, I needed to stay calm for Sasuke, at least until I found out the information I need. I can't jeopardise Sasuke opening up to me. An idea came to mind, if Sasuke didn't want to say it out loud, he could always write it down, I always carry a pen and paper for emergencies and annoying habit I picked up when Deidara used to forget what he was supposed to do, so I became accustomed to writing it down for him. He was so forgetful sometimes. I rummaged through my trouser pocket for a slip of paper and a pen from my other pocket. Then I held them out for Sasuke to take. He looked at me with a very confused expression, this time very genuine his eyes flicking between both objects.

"If you don't want to tell me, can you write it down for me and then you can give it to me, that way you don't have to say it out loud," I said signalling for him to take the equipment, he had to know I wasn't going to give up, I couldn't care less how I acquired the information I just knew I was going to get it somehow.

"Please little brother," I edged as he then took the paper and pen, I smiled at him in assurance, I was sorting this problem out today and that was a fact.

Sasuke stared at the objects in hands, twiddling the pen round his fingers I could see the dilemma in his eyes whether or not he was going to actually commit the deed of telling or not. His grip tightened around the pen and I noticed him close his eyes coming to some kind of mental conclusion and then began to scribble the name on the paper. I felt myself sigh in relief that he actually writ it, I was beginning to think that he wouldn't and I once again wouldn't know what to do. I didn't exactly want to go through violent measures to get the information or to psychologically scar him either, I knew how to make someone feel so low that they just give the information over, sometimes it worked better than physical torture, mental pain is always worse than physical and even I know how much hurting yourself can drown out those feelings.

Sasuke folded the piece of paper in his hands, obviously not wanting to stare at the name on it and to close off that part of his mind. I couldn't blame him for being nervous or never wanting to look at that person again. He looked back up at me, his eyes decorated with fear and insecurity, I nodded at him feeling proud, I knew how hard this was for him, he had suffered enough, now it was all going to end. He held the folded slip out between his fingers and looked away, I took it before he had chance to change his mind and he drew his hand back timidly, I could nearly hear his heart beating in my own head.

"Thank you little brother, you won't believe how brave you have just been," I spoke trying to make him feel better about himself, sadly it didn't work. He still looked just as defeated as ever, I never wanted to see him like this ever again, he's fifteen years old and has his whole life ahead of him, I don't want to see it get thrown away because of this stupid villain.

"I'm going to take a look now okay Sasuke," I carried on, Sasuke half nodded, I thought for a moment he was just going to scream and snatch the name out of my hands before ripping it up, thankfully he never did.

Bracing myself from the anger that was likely to flare up any second now I opened the name up wondering if my suspicions were correct. I looked down at the broken writing.

_Fugaku_

I knew it. That bloody bastard! All this time, he's been taking out his rage on his son, I knew he never really liked Sasuke but that was never an excuse to beat the poor teen. He must have blamed my leave on Sasuke all those years ago…how can have not seen it before? I should have trusted my instincts and sorted this problem out before it got to this stage! I can't believe I left him as a punching bag for the last four years, I don't even know how many injuries he has sustained because I wasn't there to protect him. I also bet that somewhere down the line his abusive nature resulted in Mikoto's 'accident' she probably did it to escape herself, not that I can blame her, though I still wish that she at least tried to stay strong for Sasuke…all this time…my own father is the monster. He was going to pay.

"Is this true?" I asked with a quiet voice, the rage I was feeling was beginning to become harder to hold back, but I needed to keep it _all _for Fugaku. Sasuke nodded without making a sound.

"Then this shall be dealt with...I'm truly sorry that you had to go through this as it should have never happened, I promise you that I will something about this problem," I explained as I stood up, I had to make sure that Sasuke knew that I believed him and to think that I can control my anger and deal with this logically…not that it's true. I sat down next to him before hugging him; I needed to show him I was calm so he didn't worry about my reaction.

"Father will not get away with what he's doing to you I swear, you are and always will be the most important person in my life and no one is ever going to touch you again and remember you can tell me anything no matter what it is okay?" I softly spoke storing all my anger into my fists which I would need for that monster. I was going to show that fucker exactly what being beat up felt like.

"Right, I'm going to do something about this mess once and for all, he'll never even think about hurting you again that evil bastard," I remarked a little darkly that I had expected I needed to get out here fast.

"What are you going to do?" I heard Sasuke shout, I picked up the worry in his voice, but I ignored it, he wasn't going to convince me otherwise. I looked back at him with a dark smile; all I could think about was pummelling that ass into the ground. He could go join our mother for all I care not that he even deserved to be with my mother.

"I won't be long," I claimed slipping out the door, preparing myself for the target practice that was going to come.

I bolted down the stairs wanting to get out the house as fast as possible I needed to let this anger out soon and doing it in Naruto's house would just be plain wrong. I can't thank him by breaking his furniture. I heard Naruto shout me before I slammed the front door shut; I knew my father's house wasn't that far away from here, I recognised the area. I wanted to run but decided on just storming over giving me time to think about what I was going to do. I wanted ever so much to kill the fucker but that would only create more problems, I'm sure someone would realise he was missing and Sasuke would never ever forgive me for murder. I don't want to put him into further risk if I get caught because then there will be no one to look after him and I dread to think of what will happen to him if he gets put into care. It wouldn't be pretty for either party. However, this wasn't going to stop me from beating the asshole to a pulp, _that_ I can get away with. I can easily threaten the man and he knew never to dare mess with me when I'm pissed off and I know he values his own life so highly so death threats would most likely work a charm. He never trusted the police and besides if he even thinks about that I have Sasuke who is instant proof of his own handiwork which means he would be arrested too, prison is somewhere he doesn't want to be.

I clenched my hands into fists as I made my way up the driveway to my old home, it was about 3am in the morning, he was most likely asleep or watching television. I hoped he was watching television that was he would be fully awake for when I punch him. I looked at the door remembering it from my childhood and thinking about how foreign it was to me now. It didn't even feel like my old home anymore and for Sasuke it probably felt like Hell. I had no interest in knocking on the front door as that would be too polite; everything he did to Sasuke was not polite so he doesn't deserve it either. Taking a deep breath releasing my anger out I kicked down the door nearly knocking the hinges out, the door slammed into the wall leaving a dimly lit hallway in view. I was somewhat surprised that my father hadn't ran to see what was going on which made me think that he was even not paying attention or not in which I hoped wasn't the case. Besides, the lights were on.

I marched into the house not caring for attracting any neighbours attention I would be gone before any possible police could be phoned and besides apart from the door kicking I would be as quiet as possible. I heard the television and knew instantly where he was, the piece of shit was probably drunk and watching a ridiculous show, he always used to do this when I wasn't around. I silently opened the lounge door, who says you can't have a bit of fun? _Fugaku _was sitting on the sofa, a bottle of vodka in his hand and his feet up on the coffee table in front. He hadn't noticed my presence, I smirked deviously. He took a swig from that open bottle.

"Father," I growled, the man jumped as he wretched the bottle away from himself and nearly choked on the liquid still in his mouth. His gaze quickly turned to me and I noticed how unfocused his eyes were, the man was pissed off his head. Well, a good son would sober him up, I thought to myself.

"Itachi, my dear boy, what are you possibly doing here at this unholy hour, need a place to stay?" He spoke, he never had speech problems when drunk, he was always very good at hiding it. I narrowed my eyes at the man as he placed the vodka bottle on the table in front and stood himself up with a small sway.

"No, I'm here on behalf of Sasuke," I spoke civilly, I wanted to play along the good son approach for as long as I could, I wanted to know how he would react, I wanted to mess with his head before I would snap the thing off, I want him to feel betrayed by me like he betrayed my little brother.

"Oh…don't tell me he's crawled up your steps begging for help," he grumbled folding his arms, clearly disappointed in the teen. I hated the way he spoke about him, like he was a piece of trash, my father had got it the wrong way round, _he _was the piece of trash. Any parent that beats up their child for amusement is trash especially at this level.

"No." I stated indignantly digging my fingernails into my palms.

"Well that's good I guess, maybe the kid has finally come to his senses and died, save me a lot of trouble killing him," he mumbled, clearly not realising what he was saying, the influence of alcohol really brings out the _best _in people don't you think? That was the last straw, even the asshole admitted to wanting to kill my baby brother; he is officially dead in my books. He's the type of guy that doesn't even deserve to live; he just destroys those around him. My mother, nearly my brother thankfully he never succeeded in that. I sprinted towards him, grasping hold of his shirt collar and forcing him into the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of him.

"I know what you did to him, you son of a bitch!" I yelled in his face forcing him further into the wall hearing him grunt in pain.

"What do you mean Itachi?" He babbled as I dug my fingers into his skin forming a red mark which would later become a bruise…if he lived that long, I'm not even sure myself if I can hold back.

"Everything _father, _I know you hit him, I know you forced him to suicide, I know you _abused _him!" I roared letting out a feral growl. I held up my other fist and punched him in the face straight into the nose hearing it crack under the pressure and then seeing a fierce trail of blood slide down his face.

"He deserved it!" My father spat, quickly sobering up perhaps trying to convince me that it wasn't his fault, that Sasuke drove him to do it. Even if Sasuke had frustrated him, beating him to that extent is still far from understandable. I would never do that to him, ever.

"Bullshit," I snarled forcing another punch to his face, straight in the eye, my knuckles stung as they thrashed against his skin. He laughed icily at my punch which only made me angrier. I think he liked to see my aggressive side, reminded him so much of himself and how powerful I actually was.

"Taking his side are you? He's always been such a manipulative little brat," Fugaku laughed hoarsely, he hated Sasuke so much that it was hard to believe that he could have even been his father. I had never seen someone loath their own child so greatly, it was disgusting. And my poor brother has had to put up with this for years even I'm surprised he's lasted this long, he must be stronger than I ever thought, stronger than me for sure. I clenched my teeth and grabbed hold of his shirt with my other hand before pulling him off the wall and literally launching him to the other side of the room. Fugaku smashed into the other wall crumbling some of the plaster with his weight; he fell to the floor heavily before looking back up at me. He grabbed hold of his shoulder which made contact with the wall and hissed in pain.

"You really have no remorse for what you have done do you?" I asked, looking down at him, I had literally no feelings for the man at all, everything had just vanished. I began to wonder why I had even respected him in the first place; he was utterly despicable, even lower than Madara himself who had more respect for his own family.

"He should have never been born! I told Mikoto to get an abortion but she refused! Look at her now, she's dead! And I'm sure it won't be long before that _brother _of yours will be too! I never liked either of them Itachi, _you _were and always be my favourite, you are the _perfect _son, the pride and joy of my life and I'm disappointed that you care so much for that _freak,_" he explained wiping his nose with the back of his hand ridding his face of some of the blood. I growled, feeling so much like an animal, relying entirely on instinct as I drove my foot straight into his chest knocking him onto his back.

"I don't care what you think of me, you bastard, you are no father of mine!" I sneered. I kicked him again, and again and again hearing his ribs crack under my shoes and watching the blood gargle out of his mouth as he tried to turn away from my blows. He no longer tried to retort my comments as the breath was kicked out of him, I didn't want to hear him speak anymore, I just wanted to hear him wail and to make him feel.

"This is what Sasuke felt like every time you touched him, I want you to feel the pain he did, I want you to feel the treachery he felt when his own father tortured him. I want you to understand what kind of monstrosity you are in this world, you're just poison!" I bellowed placing my foot on top of his outstretched wrist and forcing all my weight onto it. I heard him cry out in pain the more pressure I forced on it, I could feel the bone in his wrist giving way and I heard the bone crunching before the loud snap. The bone forced it way out of his hand slicing through his palm making his fingers instantly start turning blue, blood swam over his pale skin and onto the floor. One done. I lifted my foot off his wrist and blood dripped from the sole of my shoe, my father pulled his wrist close to himself and whimpered as he looked at the damage done. I wanted to laugh but held it inside; I wanted him to fear my serious persona. I stepped over the writhing form on the floor nudging his other wrist with the tip of my shoe away from his broken one until it was pressed firmly against the floor where I repeated the same action again, until I heard the snap and that ear piercing shriek.

"This is what you did to Sasuke, and now if you even tried to hurt him again, it will hurt you," I snarled when a neat idea came into my head. I smirked, Fugaku likes playing with hammers I recall. I remembered the markings on Sasuke after he had dealt his blow.

"Don't move," I scowled at the wrecked figure on the floor that held his hands to his chest, he was in no condition to move anyway with those destroyed hands and those many broken ribs, I have a feeling that I possibly punctured a lung too, that would most certainly shut him up. I walked into the kitchen where he kept all his tools and opened the draw which contained his hammer. The hammer still had dried blood over the surface, it was certainly the same one he had used on Sasuke which made me shiver. I wanted to coat it with Fugaku's blood instead. I rummaged through the draw and picked out two very large rusted nails for my idea and a lighter which could also come in handy as I remembered the alcohol on the coffee table.

I strode back into the lounge to find Fugaku exactly where I left him still conscious which was good, its far more fun this way. Slipping all the objects into my pocket to free my hands I pulled Fugaku into the sitting position just for him to spit out some more blood. I pushed him against the wall and dragged one of his hands upwards and placed the back against the wall.

"W-what are y-you doing!" He choked out; I loved how much he had changed his speech, from verbally insulting Sasuke to such a begging and afraid voice. I hoped he was beginning to realise what he had put Sasuke through all these years.

"You made my little brother feel like he was trapped all these years so now I'm going to do the same to you," I leered positioning a nail into his palm and pressing his hand against the wall, I gripped the hammer out of my pocket and began pounding the nail into his hand crucifying him to the wall. Blood splattered against the paint with each thrust of the hammer, his fingers twitched as I caught the nerve and all my _father_ could to was squirm and scream. I nailed his hand fully to the wall and once again repeated the action to the point where the monster was in tears, both hands pinned to his house, trapped and in pain.

"This is how Sasuke felt, this is what you did to him, I hope you're happy with yourself," I snarled as he looked up at me with his lifeless eyes. I looked behind me to the half empty glass bottle on the coffee stand and reached out for it, I flipped the top off and took a look at the clear liquid inside and wondering how much of this influenced my father to hurt Sasuke even more. I tipped the glass upside down so the contents poured all over Fugaku's head, covering him in the foul drink. I took out the lighter and flicked it on so the naked flame shone proudly at its tip. My father's eyes widened and I could see the reflection of the flame dancing in his irises.

"Now, Sasuke is going to live with me and you are going to do nothing to stop it, are we clear?" I questioned darkly waving the flame in front of his face, ever so close to the alcohol. Any wrong words and I would set him on fire with no remorse whatsoever. His eyes followed the lights every move before he finally nodded.

"Good, because if you try anything, don't think for a second I won't hesitate to kill you. You know exactly what I'm capable of and I've killed before, for a hell of a lot less," I spoke in a serious tone, closing the lid on the lighter and noticing Fugaku's attempted sigh of relief. I stood up tossing the lighter to the side and admiring my handiwork. I think he somewhat got the message.

"Now if you tell anyone about what happened here, than you will most certainly regret it I can put you in more pain than you can possibly imagine and you will beg for death," I glowered at him before turning away and making my way up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

Feeling the anger flow away and knowing that he got what's coming to him I decided the best way to get Sasuke to live with me was to subtly persuade him. If I pack for him he will automatically say yes knowing how much effort I had already put in. I smiled to myself, I could finally sort Sasuke out, give him the life he deserves. It didn't take me long to pack a bunch of Sasuke's belongings into the black suitcase that was in his room before I made my way back to Naruto's. I left my father to make his own way out of his situation, if he died while trying then so be it.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel that Fugaku got what he deserved…kinda a little disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter…maybe it was because the site was playing up, I dunno. But seriously as I'm gonna update more regularly I'm gonna start with the specific number again. I like to know if my chapters are still up to standards and I'm literally only writing for the readers. And I know how many I get, seriously please just spend a few minutes of your time; I really REALLY appreciate it :) I don't want to abandon the fic, I hate it myself when people do but if I don't feel it's worth it the ya know…I have many other things to be getting on with. Besides I'm sure you all wanna get to the ItaSasu at SOME point and I'm pretty sure it comes up soon O_O (it's been a while…)**

**I already have my next chapter READY and WAITING. **

**Now I just need the reviews…think of them like keys MWUHAHAHA…sorry I'm evil.**

**And seriously if anyone gets the time, I would like to know what you like and dislike about the fic and if anyone has anything they wanna see happen then feel free to tell me. **

**Ok I'm gonna pic a random number…ok 21 reviews. So however long that takes…besides I have a feeling more people aren't reading this anymore cause of my hiatus. Sorry about that :(**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Well I never managed to get to 21…which is really grim -_- got to 18. Though I decided to update as I think I'm going to put it back on hiatus again…I have one more complete chapter which will go up after I reach my review point (it does contain some mild ItaSasu…in a bath)**

**Also to Love Everlasting: I know my grammar/punctuation sucks ass and I'm sorry, you've made me realise how much I really can't be bothered checkin through this fanfic 'cause I really don't like it anymore. Hence why I think it should be put back onto hiatus until I can give a shit. Sorry. I can never get my sentence structure right, ever, with my own work. **

**And this is just depressing as hell…maybe one day, possibly when I finish my GCSE's I may have more time and put in more effort so that will be in a couple of months and fuck this spacebar for not working properly it's like all stiff at the side -_-**

**PS if the grammar sucks in this chapter, sorry, but right now I really can't give a shit -_- I just wanna get this and the next chapter up so I can get on with my other stuff.**

**Chapter 32**

**Sasuke's POV**

I sat in complete silence speculating Itachi's reaction, thinking deeply about what he was planning on doing. He never answered me, which was already a sign of violence when it came to him...what if he killed him? No...I doubt even Itachi would kill his own father, not even for me. I know he's capable of doing it, I just don't think he would. I hope that he has more sense than that but even with Itachi he can be rather unpredictable and that worries me.

"Sasuke what's wrong, you're brother just stormed out of the house looking rather pissed and in what I might say a murderous mood," I turned my attention to the door; I mustn't have noticed Naruto walking in as I was too trapped in my own thoughts.

"Please don't say that, I know my brother well enough to know that he is competent enough to do so and with a motive..." I mumbled looking directly at Naruto's feet for some odd reason and picturing him in those boots again.

"That impulsive huh? Nah I doubt that. Itachi seems like a smart guy and I'm not just saying that 'cause he's your brother and I don't want to insult him in front of you but he seems really logical and rational I think he would come up with a better scheme to do whatever he's doing...wait what is he doing?" Naruto stopped himself as he realized he didn't know all the information. Well at least the rest of his words seemed quite correct, Itachi were never stupid or down right immature especially in circumstances like this, he always thought about what he was doing. That was why he hardly ever got into trouble...yes he _did _do bad things he just planned them out so well that he got away with them of course he would work out all the pros and cons to whether it would be worth the risk.

"I...I just told him about..." I muttered quietly finding it impossibly hard to finish my own sentence as I really started to realize the possibilities that could happen now. I couldn't find the right word to finish the sentence again.

"Oh...that makes sense then. He does seem pretty protective over you, well he is. He was telling me kinda." The blonde continued making his way over to the chair that was still misplaced in the middle of the room. I felt taken back by his words as I thought about Itachi talking about me to Naruto. I couldn't deny the curiosity that had just filled my mind with questions.

"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling deeply intrigued as I watched him sit down.

"Well he just kept talking about you...well I would call it rambling after a while and even then it was more towards himself or maybe you than directed at me. He was just saying that he had missed you and when he saw your...well he got really protective and wound up. I can't remember what he was saying exactly, I tried not to listen too much as it looked rather personal," Naruto's eyes lowered as again I felt like I had forgotten how to speak. Why can I never hear all these words? My eyes were fixated on my fingers again as they were the easiest thing to look at.

"You're brother really loves you Sasuke," I quickly glanced towards the blonde as if he had spoken forbidden words. I knew deeply in my heart that those words already existed, and now with even Naruto picking up on it then it was unmistakably true. My brother still accepted well more than accepted me as a family member even though I had believed that he had abandoned me. Still I didn't understand why he would tell me that he hated me even though he really didn't? He made me believe that for four years, those were already so miserable and dark, that my brother despised me even though that was never the case. I didn't know why he chose to do that to me after all I had never done anything...well at least I can't remember ever doing anything that would make him want to put me through that abandonment.

"I guess so..."

"It doesn't take an idiot to realize that Sasuke, I think that he is gravely sorry for whatever he put you through, I know I wasn't there and I'm not you so I don't know how you felt but he really does seem like a good guy even if he is intimidating at times and looks like he's from the Mafia. I would have loved to have an older brother that would stick up for me and take care of me you're luckier than you think Sasuke. Even if he did make a mistake you have to forgive him for it sometime because holding grudges only makes the pain worse," Naruto elucidated...Naruto had a bizarre wise streak just like his father. As usual when it came to this Naruto was correct, I shouldn't hold resent against something that happened four years ago...of course it affected much of my life but Itachi really seems like he wants to make things right and maybe he'll eventually tell me how much he really wants to do so. I always thought that there was another motive behind his sudden leave but I never thought to question it up until now...

I heard a knock at the front door. I heard Naruto sigh.

"I guess that will be Itachi, I better answer the door just in case he decides to break it down instead," Naruto stood with an odd sigh as I felt myself relax slightly. I had come to the conclusion that Itachi _wouldn't _kill our father, he wasn't that reckless still that wouldn't mean that he will still beat him senseless even though he could still get into trouble for doing that as well. I watched Naruto leave the room solemnly; I guessed he wanted to spend more time with me. I listened to the blonde as he made his way down the stairs shouting at the doorway that he was coming.

I sat silently for a moment thinking about what was going to happen to me next, I doubted that I could actually go back to my so called home after Itachi has done whatever he was planning and there would be no way in hell that I would stay with Naruto, I hate being an unnecessary burden of someone like Naruto besides I would only mess things up for him. My life is just one big dilemma. I never really thought about what would happen to me, but I think it all depends on what Itachi actually has done. I heard Naruto from downstairs shouting something, but not in an angry or aggressive manner but just kinda surprised.

I heard those light footsteps glide up the stairs with little noise followed by the thunder which was also known as Naruto even though I also heard another noise as well that was far heavier than Naruto's feet, it was more of a thump, it repeated the noise as I guessed with every step in the staircase. I watched Itachi open the door and step through looking tense but not completely heated which hopefully meant that he hadn't been too violent.

"This thing is fucking heavy, I don't get why you wanted me to bring it all the way up here," I heard Naruto complain from the corridor, it intrigued me to know what he was currently making a fuss about. Itachi rolled his eyes as he took another step into the room finally glancing at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I believe I have a solution to your problem Sasuke," Itachi stated slightly proudly as I narrowed my eyes in somewhat bewilderment. Naruto dragged himself into his bedroom tugging on a black suitcase? It looked fully packed especially because Naruto was finding it hard to move. I narrowed my eyes further.

"What's in there?" I asked, looking at Itachi, for a split second I thought it could have been something illegal but then I realized that there wasn't much chance that _he _would fit into that, besides then Naruto's prints would be all over it as well and I doubt that Itachi would be as so called cruel to try and get my best friend into trouble after everything he's done.

"You're belongings Otouto, from your room," Itachi defined crossing his arms across his chest in a very masculine way. What? Why was all my stuff in there?

Before I had chance to say anything Itachi added in his finishing declaration, "how would you like to come and live with me? I have a spare bedroom and my apartment has more than enough space for two," Itachi announced giving me a small subtle smile, I inwardly gasped...live with _him? _My heart skipped a few beats as his proposition repeated itself inside my mind; he had offered for me to go and live with him...I didn't know what to say. Part of me really wanted to, to finally get away from my father and live somewhere that I would know to be safe...yet there was a small part of me that didn't want for that to happen. I already felt awkward enough around Itachi already that possibly living with him could make worse although there would be a chance that it would actually pass because I'll get used to being around him again. Would he even be allowed to look after me? Well he is legally an adult being twenty one and all and what about father?

"Yes our father has agreed to it, it took a little persuasion but he eventually agreed and don't worry I didn't kill him, no matter how much I wanted to I held myself back for your sake, so what do say? And don't think that you'll get in the way or be a burden on me because I can promise you know that you won't be; besides I'm part of your family. We stick together always and besides looking after my little brother is what being an older brother is all about, I'll be finally fulfilling my _duties," _Itachi explained trying to rule out any faults that may push my decision away. The idea was extremely tempting...and I trusted my brother enough to believe him when he said that father was okay with it even though it was rather farfetched but then again if Itachi had asked there wouldn't be much chance that he would deny him anyway.

"So," Itachi repeated edging me for an answer that took me so long to give. Naruto was now waiting for my answer too, standing between the doorframes trying his best not to get into the conversation but was fiercely clutching hold of the suitcase and staring right at me. I looked from him to the eager look in Itachi's eyes, that seriousness that was completely focused on what seemed to be his objective for me to agreeing. He had already gone into the trouble of convincing my insane father and packing for me, I couldn't exactly decline his offer after what he's done.

"Okay Itachi...I'll go live with you," I nodded coming to a decision. I saw the small smile on Itachi's face widen slightly as even I could pick up the spark of extensive excitement in his irises.

"That's good news, besides it was getting rather quiet living by myself," Itachi finished, I instantly felt so much calmer, I would never have to live with my father again...that means no more violence...no more injuries. I will be able to live my life fully again, it made me smile inwardly, I finally have a way out after waiting so long...

"Thanks..." I muttered, loud enough for Itachi to hear, feeling slight nervous now and trying my best to hide the exhilaration that I was beginning to feel.

"That's what I'm here for little brother," Itachi said, sounding much happier than usual. Maybe my life _is _turning round for the best...after four years of misery maybe finally over; I guess that it can only get better from here.

"Hey! You better take good care of him ya know!" Naruto shouted boldly attracting Itachi's attention, at first I thought Itachi was going to shout back at him for ordering him about but instead he just answered softly.

"Don't worry Naruto I will, you can guarantee that," he bowed his head lightly, making Naruto nod looking somewhat pleased with his answer. Itachi really did seem serious just like he did when we were younger, perhaps this will feel like that again.

"Because if you don't-" the blonde began before getting cut off.

"Don't push your luck Naruto," Itachi added as Naruto instantly shut himself up and chuckled nervously to himself, scratching the back of his neck. I was glad Naruto got the hint; especially with Itachi because I think even he knew that he was a lot more unpredictable than me and didn't like to be tested on that theory.

"So what happens now?" I asked. Itachi looked at his watch with his normal blank expression.

"Well it's 2am," Itachi spoke, I think even he was trying to figure out the next move as it is rather early...wait he has work in a few hours, he must be pretty tired right now being up at this time and Naruto too...I had kept them both up.

"Hey you can stay here until morning...I don't mind besides I have to go to school otherwise my father will kill me, I promised him that I would get up cause I know he isn't back until ten," Naruto proclaimed now sitting on top of the black suitcase looking more relaxed.

"I appreciate that Naruto, Sasuke is probably still tired from what happened and I think he needs to be fully awake when we'll be sorting his new room out," Itachi in his own way thanked. Looks like I'll have to put up with the colour orange for a little longer. I doubt I will be able to sleep now anyway to be honest I am pretty excited about moving in with Itachi even if I am slightly nervous about it.

"Great, then it's settled...wait don't you need to go to work Itachi?" the blonde asked, for a moment I actually forgot that Itachi had a job...duh! At my school...my mind really hates me.

"Yes, but I believe that sorting out Sasuke is far more important than teaching kids to do something that is hardly going to come in useful in later life besides I'm sure they can find a replacement for me just for a day or two," my brother replied...so I'm more important than his job...nice to know he thinks of me like that as long as he doesn't get fired. Besides he'll want me back in school as soon as possible anyway as it will only be _my _education that will suffer especially because he'll be the one giving it. Wow that sounds odd...hey now I won't be able to get rid of him; I'll have him at school and at _home._

"Right...I guess that makes sense, I'll miss ya in school tem- I mean Sasuke; anyway I think I should get some sleep, to the sofa! My dad would kill me if I went in his room," Naruto stood.

"Naruto you can have your bed back, I feel kinda mean," I uttered moving my gaze towards Naruto who was standing at the doorway, he smiled.

"Nah! Don't worry about it, it's not going to kill me if I sleep on the sofa...well it might with all the stuff I've got on it but that's besides the point anyway I have a feeling that Itachi will kill me if I make you sleep on the sofa," Naruto said the last part rather nervously.

"Correct Naruto and Sasuke, stop complaining," my raven haired older brother sighed.

"Though Itachi I'm not sure where you can sleep..." Naruto pointed out quickly scanning the orange room realising that there was no place in here at all, not even enough space on the floor as it was that messy, I bet Itachi was rather disgusted by it but obviously didn't show it seeings though Naruto is being very hospitable and that would just be rude as I knew Itachi would never go that low. He'll just be thankful when he gets outta here.

"Don't fret over that, I have no intention of sleeping," he responded, making me frown.

"You're not going to stay up all night! You'll just be tired in the morning!" I shouted, is he sincerely that stupid? A half-dead brother will be no use to me! Especially if he's driving...what is he trying to achieve here?

"Actually you'll find that I won't be, I'm used to being up all night and furthermore I'll have plenty of time to sleep tomorrow as I won't be attending work," the smug bastard answered. I am soooo going to punch him again, maybe that'll knock his pride down a notch. It probably won't work anyway, as if he'll let me punch him in front of Naruto...or just punch him at all. I assume the time in the hospital was just to relieve the tension between us both, but damn it worked.

"Ok...I'm going downstairs then," Naruto exclaimed before leaving me and Itachi in his bedroom. Ouch, I wonder what Gaara would think of his bedroom? Well either he'll have to get used to it or invite Naruto over to his house...I hope that Naruto is willing...there is no way in hell that Gaara will be on bottom and that's for sure. I snickered to myself, poor Naruto I think that Gaara may be the rough type too judging by his monster strength.

"What on Earth are you laughing at Otouto?" Itachi broke my thoughts as I just smiled at him innocently.

"Nothing," I stated. I wonder...I bet Itachi is the dominant type as well, somehow I could never imagine him on bottom...erm...yeah not the bests of subjects to be thinking about when you're about to move in with said person.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, once again with the typical grunt instead of words, same old Itachi.

"Now get some sleep, it's going to be a pretty big day tomorrow as from this moment on I'm officially going to be your guardian, even if it's not legally official as having my name written down is not going to help with my concealment but as long as our father doesn't try and say anything and I deeply doubt that he will everything shall be fine," Itachi articulated.

"What about the school? I'm sure they'll suspect something," I raised.

"They do not need to know, as long as we're careful we should have no problems. We just act the same as you have been doing for the last week and in the mornings we could leave early so that no one will see us so wouldn't expect you to be with me, as I'm going to have to drive you from now on because of the distance and after school, then let the pupils leave and then we leave before the rest of the teachers do, I'm quick with paperwork and whatever is left I can always bring back. If for some reason that I'm not back till late you can go to Naruto's I'm sure he'll be fine with that and then I'll pick you up from here. As you can see there are always way round things," Itachi explained.

"Have you planned this out?" I enquired looking rather taken back by his well schemed plan of action.

"Sorta, alright that is enough questions, it's time for you to go to sleep," I sighed, I was going to have to get used to this all brotherly thing again, he is going to be watching me 24/7 now probably with a specific bedtime, three meals a day with making sure I eat my vegetables...great...I'm going to feeling like a kid again. Not that it's all a bad thing...

**A/N I know I feel like a bitch but being an aspiring author (except my grammar problems but I'm learning to sort that out, and this is also why people like editors have a job) I need reviews to continue, I won't write crap or for no audience.**

**So if you wanna read the fluffy bath scene you better review I guess, reviews are awesome. I most definitely wanna get to 500. It's a pretty number XD and FUCK THIS MOTHERFUCKING SPACE BAR TO HELL! I have to like smash it just to get a space which is really annoying as I type fast and hate going back. I dunno why it's sticking :( **

**PS I'm sorry to the people who still enjoy reading my crap but I guess when I'm at home for like those three months I may start writing this again and hopefully have better skills. **

**SOWWIEEE D: **

**I'm a terrible writer I know D: D: D: D: **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Haha I'm too lazy to re-read through this…I spell-checked it though XD I'm just in a good mood so I decided I'd stop being all emo (sorry about that) and update anyway. Besides to the latest manga, Sasuke and Itachi are finally working together, I have been waiting for that moment for ages! **

**Please enjoy the hinted porn! I'm not sure how far I can go with this pairing anymore…oh well :D**

**Chapter 34**

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Naruto's unbelievably loud alarm, killing my poor eardrums. He must have set the alarm ready for this morning before I came along. How he could manage to sleep through that noise really fazed me but apparently he can. I sat up reaching for his stupid alarm refraining myself from bashing it into next week knowing that he'll only kill me later and complaining that he won't be able to wake up for school anymore. I eventually found that goddamn button that switches the bloody thing off before it deafened the whole neighbourhood...apart from Naruto who evidently wouldn't hear it of course.

"That alarm is rather loud isn't it? The sound is rather annoying especially when awakening to it every morning," I flinched at the voice, quickly recalling the night. I turned round swiftly facing Itachi leaning might I say moderately comfily against the wooden chair looking utterly misplaced in the middle of this room. He looked fairly drained as I expected he kept to his word by not sleeping, and he called me the foolish one. Still he looked completely focused; I guessed it was just the blankness in his eyes.

"You didn't sleep then?" I asked just to make sure that I was correct. He looked at me for a moment and nodded, regaining perfect posture on the chair again. I watched him take a deep breath as if to wake himself up. He looked pretty deep in thought which was not unusual for him but wasn't exactly a frequent thing either, he usually just came across blank.

"You sleep well Otouto?" he asked bringing himself fully back into reality wiping off any previous expression on his face replacing it with a small delicate smile.

"Alright...I guess, better than usual anyway," I replied with small sigh glancing away from Itachi's face and trying my best to suppress the deep anxious feeling that wouldn't leave me alone. I heard the floorboards creak slightly knowing that Itachi had just stood up. I sighed again trying to calm my nerves slightly; I was going to move in with Itachi...the idea was exciting yet unnerving at the same time. I figured I should get up now besides I would probably have to go and wake Naruto up as he's most likely to still out like a log, that's going to be a nuisance.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sitting for a moment trying to wake myself up, seeings though I had slept for a change. I felt stiff from being in the same position for so long, my chest still hurt from the kicks and the cuts were still throbbing to some extent.

"Need any help little brother?" Itachi asked considerately as I looked up at him with wide eyes, he was looking right at me intensely, watching my every move as if ready for when I make a mistake. I shook my head, "I'm fine," I forged a small smile grabbing hold of Naruto's dresser as I tried to pull myself up feeling strained already. I couldn't even stand up straight as even my back was aching.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke," he spoke his words tinged with firm authority as he took a step forward, I watched his feet move gracefully following the step. I barely stood myself us as he pulled my arm over his shoulder for support helping me stand up straight. I hated being like this, unable to do anything yourself, not that I minded Itachi helping me too much but still...

Again I was inches away from Itachi, it still felt unreal that he was back with me but I knew that now I was beginning to except it. He helped me down the stairs as even I knew that I would not be able to do by myself right now, not without falling anyway. What should have been a ten second task took three minutes even though Itachi was patient with me.

Naruto was snoring...loudly. No wonder he never hears him alarm, his snores drowns out the noise. I doubt that a subtle 'Naruto wake up' will work with him, I would kick him but I don't think I can right now and if I asked Itachi to do it, he would do far more than just _kick _him.

"I suppose we better wake him up," Itachi spoke, helping me over to the armchair to the side of the couch which Naruto was utterly sprawled across. I sat down carefully trying not to injure myself anymore. Naruto looked somewhat uncomfortable, half of him was on the floor yet still the way he slept was unkempt but somehow looked restful. I wanted to laugh but knowing me that would probably hurt.

"So what do we do?" Itachi enquired staring at Naruto's sleeping form trying to contemplate to himself what he was going to do about it. Even he guessed it wouldn't be fair to leave him to sleep and miss school and have his father yell at him after what he's done for me...for _us. _

"Hmm...I doubt that any loud noises will work judging by his worldwide alarm and I don't want you kicking him because knowing you, you'll 'accidentally' kick too hard..." I explained seeing Itachi nod with agreement with my statement about him kicking too hard. He folded his arms furrowing his eyebrows in slight concentration. This was probably not one of the dilemmas he is used to handling as this situation was almost certainly a joke to him even though Naruto undoubtedly sleeps like the dead.

"So what do we do," he repeated again, pacing back and forth, this was one problem that I think even he couldn't figure out. It's like he's forgotten about all the basics then again Itachi never forgot anything. He just didn't know Naruto...but I did.

"Hey we could tempt him through his other senses, ramen," I declared, pulling a smile. Naruto totally adores ramen; I bet if he smelt it he would surely wake up no doubt about it. Itachi stopped in his tracks for a moment.

"That could work, I presume," Itachi changed his direction and walked towards the kitchen.

"Try any of the top cupboards, look for the instant ramen," I shouted to him across the room as I just heard him grunt in reply. It didn't take him long to find one of the many ramen tubs as I noticed him putting the microwave on, I kept my gaze on Naruto just waiting for some slight movement and hoping that this works otherwise we'll be kinda stuck.

It took about minute before I could smell that sickly aroma of ramen. I had never really been a big fan of it myself; I just wasn't my type of food. I observed Naruto closely seeing his nose twitch slightly as the smell drifted into his living room. Five seconds later, Naruto's eyes flicked widely open as he shot up much like a bullet.

"RAMEN!" Naruto boomed, shooting off the couch straight into the kitchen like a hyperactive, sugar-crazed squirrel. I took a deep breath...well it worked.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Was all I heard coming from Naruto's mouth as he was staring straight into the microwave with eager eyes watching the ramen spinning round on the plate. Itachi had swiftly moved away from the ramen maniac and back into the lounge.

"I'm somewhat concerned about the mental stability of your choice in friends Sasuke," Itachi mocked with a smirk slouching against the side of the chair I was sitting on.

"Ha-ha very funny Itachi, Naruto is perfectly sane...when he's not around ramen," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Where's my chopsticks! Oh yeah I left them in the plant pot!" Naruto shouted from the kitchen.

Itachi gave me smug look. As that was only proof of his previous remark.

"Okay I take it back...Naruto is a little mental...but only a little!" I yelled as Itachi's 'full of himself' look only deepened. Damn his stupid looks!

"Okay fine, a lot," I replied with a pout folding my arms and purposely looking away from Itachi knowing full well that he'll on put on that big-headed smile and start teasing me for being wrong again.

Naruto took literally two minutes to finish his ramen before skipping back into the lounge looking rather full and contented.

"That's better! Thanks for waking me up! How'd ya know that ramen wakes me up? I never thought I told you Sasuke," Naruto chirped with a big smile fixated on his cheerful face.

"Lucky guess," I replied, it wasn't really much of a guess as it was more than obvious, Naruto has always kinda 'heard' with his nose especially when it comes to food or more in particular. Ramen. Well at least I know it works for sure now just in case I need to wake him up in the future.

"Alright! Ok I need to get ready for school and you two need to get going, I'll bring that stupidly heavy suitcase down," Naruto's face instantly dropped, "hey what was the point of even taking it up?"

"That was back-up in convincing Sasuke to live with me, if he saw that I had gone through all the trouble of packing for him, he couldn't exactly refuse," Itachi stated looking pretty proud of himself...arrogant asshole.

"I could have still refused!" I shouted, making Itachi stir slightly.

"But you didn't though, did you?" my _obnoxious_ brother stated bringing his gaze fully to mine, drilling into irises making me feel like I was on the hot seat with a lie detector. I shook my head feeling disappointed at myself for even saying that I could have refused. There was no way I would, I would have pretty much accepted the offer from anyone just to get away from my father so of course when my older brother offered there was no way in hell I would decline.

"I'll be back in a sec! Sasuke please don't paint your room black again, it's rather miserable," Naruto cheered before bounding up the stairs and into his room as I could hear his heavy footsteps across the floor above me. I sighed heavily; it was just to the two of us again even if it is just for a moment. This is really happening...I'm going to be living with my big brother again and this time it'll just be the two of us. No mother, no father, no other family members...just us.

"Sasuke you okay?" Itachi enquired once more with the concern in his voice. He strode over in my direction before kneeling down in front of me. I could nearly feel his gaze towards me as I turned mine towards my hands that were fisted on my lap trying my best not to look at him.

"I'm just a little tired is all..." I spoke, again not a total lie but it wasn't the true reason why I felt so uneasy right now. All of this was still a lot to take in, he'd been back a week and yet he's changed my life completely, it was hard to see that one person could do that to me in such little time. But of course he wasn't just any person was he?

"Look at me Sasuke," he insisted softly as his left hand glided over to mine, he rested his palm over the back of my left hand gently. I noticed the size difference of our hands; his were much older than mine. His fingers were longer than mine, slender and beautiful, his nails perfect with soft rounded edges and painted a glossy purple. His hand was warm and delicate; his skin tone slightly darker than my skin giving him far more colour than me, my hands looked cold and lifeless. He hand moved slightly and I felt a small shiver flow through my hand underneath his touch, it quickly travelled throughout my body as I stared at his long fingers.

"Sasuke you're shaking, what's up?" My brother asked his voice filled with worry.

_You're touch...it makes me shiver..._

"I'm sorry...I'm nervous," I spoke quietly not taking my eyes of his hand not noticing his other hand until the backs of his fingers were gently caressing my cheek. I jumped slightly at the contact feeling my cheeks heat up slightly, I closed my eyes letting his gentle fingers stroke my skin.

"Why?" I heard him say.

"Because I'm moving in with you," I answered lifting my gaze up to meet his. I looked into his dark irises filled with emotion and thought. His beautiful obsidian eyes broken with worry, crushed with concern all because of me. What if something happened between us both where we fell out and he got hurt because of me, what would I do? I can't lose _you_ again. I'll only get on your nerves, I get on everyone's nerves, I'll just trouble you, drag you down with me. I can't do that...

"There is no reason for you to feel nervous or scared, you know I'll look after you, I would never purposely hurt you Otouto, ever. You are my precious baby brother and will be forever besides you'll be safe with me, I won't let father or anyone else ever touch you again," he made clear, tightening his grip on my hand beginning to entwine his fingers in between mine.

"Won't I get on your nerves?" I asked feeling my eyes beginning to burn. I saw his eyes widen before he began to frown slightly.

"Why would you even think that?" Itachi asked with mild shock, I stayed silent removing my eyes away from his.

"Is this because of our father's influence? I'm telling you now, whatever he said to you about anything to do with me, mother, father or even yourself was a lie. You never, I repeat never did anything wrong. I want you to forget everything that father ever told you, in fact forget him. From now on it's just you and me," he spoke forcefully, convincing me to take in his words.

"What about mother?" I felt my eyes water thinking about her death and that phone call.

_If you ever see Itachi again tell him that I still love him_

She wanted to hear Itachi's voice once more...

"Our mother was a good person remember that, it's just a shame that she had to get caught in the crossfire with our father, she died knowing that we both still love her that is all there is to it, now I want you to focus on what's happening now, forget the past we will pay our respects to our mother at her funeral but right now all you have to think about is what you want your new room to look like and how fun it is going to be living with your amazing older brother," Itachi grinned, I cracked a smile. He was right, he's always right as long as I'm still thinking about the past I'll never be happy, Itachi is offering me a new life with him away from everything bad that has ever happened to me. Trust my brother to be the one to always speak sense into me.

"You're right," I said before wrapping my arms around my brother's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm back!" I nearly forgot about Naruto, I quickly pulled away from Itachi, hoping that Naruto did not just see that.

"Heh sorry for ruining that little family moment, hey Sasuke I never knew you could be _that _affectionate," Naruto grinned curving his eyes into his expression while scratching the back of his head.

"Shut up dobe," I scowled. Earning a slight chuckle from Itachi which was rather unusual.

"Still thinking about your reputation eh Sasuke? Don't worry it is hardly compromised besides it was only Naruto who saw, anyway there is no shame in hugging your big brother."

"Yeah Itachi's right Sasuke, there is nothing wrong with that at all!" Naruto added, accompanying Itachi's side. Stupid knucklehead...

"Naruto, suitcase?" Itachi sighed, as Naruto slapped himself across the cheeks.

"Dammit I knew there was something I forgot – wait why do I have to do it; I'm not your personal slave Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as Itachi gave him his famous glare as Naruto gasped and stuttered his next reply which was of course 'okay I'll do it, please don't kill me.' Itachi's death glare does come in handy sometimes not that it's going to work with me, well to be honest he doesn't even need it with me most of the time as I usually will quite happily go along with whatever he's asked.

Naruto ran upstairs at full speed and dragged down that supposedly heavy suitcase; banging it on every step on his way down...it must have been a secure suitcase. I could often hear the curses that were muttered under his breath which were supposed to be quiet and too himself even though I could hear them clearly and I suspected that Itachi could too. He heaved the case into the lounge red in the face obviously strained from the weight.

"Got it! Happy now!" Naruto babbled in between heavy breaths. Itachi only nodded in response without even a thank you. Itachi and manners don't always go together. Naruto opened the front door, most likely happy for getting rid of Itachi as he can be a bit of a nuisance. Itachi towed the suitcase with ease to his car that was parked outside Naruto's high. I heard Naruto complain as Itachi made it look so easy. I managed to walk myself to his car as Naruto waved to me before leaving to go to school. I kept thinking about what my life was going to be like now, at least I wouldn't be scared to go home anymore and I wouldn't be as restricted unless of course Itachi suddenly decided to become extremely overprotective. I probably won't feel like hurting myself anymore, I hope as now I have Itachi there and I still have Naruto at school and whenever I go to his house or even if he comes to Ita– ours that would be of course if Itachi would let him. I don't think he despises Naruto but I don't think he likes him too much either.

"We're here Sasuke; I know you've been _here _before but still. I'll probably have to drive you to most places now but if I'm not busy then I shall willingly do so whenever you want. Still I'm laying down some ground rules as you are still a teenager and this is my apartment, I'll tell you more about those once we get inside okay?" Itachi asked, and I nodded. I didn't really mind the idea of having some rules; even Naruto has some rules even if they are slightly skewed as his father was more of a 'your life, your rules' kinda guy. Itachi got out the car turning off the engine first. I unclipped my seatbelt as Itachi opened the door for me.

"I'm not a helpless princess Itachi, I can do things myself," I stated giving him a frown.

"No, but you're still injured, I don't want you to strain yourself of something as trivial as opening a car door," he replied smartly, I growled quietly stepping out of the car. He made it sound like I had dangerous wounds that the slightest movement would make me split in half or something stupid like that.

"I'll take you up first and then I'll come back down for your stuff," Itachi spoke, shutting the car door behind me.

"Hey you're making it sound like I can't even walk!" I complained. I still have working legs Itachi; I just have a battered torso and a broken arm and wrist. My legs are completely fine! When the hell has ever been so caring and worried about my health? He's probably – most definitely trying to get back into my good books.

"I know you can walk, just not very well, of course this is not your fault and besides it's on the fourth floor, you are currently rubbish with stairs and moreover I have the keys," he smirked dangling the reflective objecting in his long fingers. I scowled at him...why is he always so _annoying_?

"You're joking right?"

Itachi just shook his head at me, knowing himself that I'm going to take a while.

Three flights of stairs was hell, however pathetic it sounded having a few bruised ribs pretty much made every movement harder than usual as every wrong movement I made caused a nice sharp pain to dig into my ribs, it didn't help that Itachi kept mocking me all the way up saying that even old ladies were faster than me, I just ignored everything he said. Still after nearly ten minutes of horrid stairs we made it to the fourth floor I was gasping, not because I was out of breath but because I _couldn't _catch my breath, my freakin chest was burning! I was already nearly doubled over holding onto the railing for support feeling very dizzy and lightheaded. Itachi fluently opened the door to his apartment...he just had to pick the fourth floor didn't he? Well it's not really his fault I guess, I doubt even he was expecting this to happen; I believe that I am just one of the unluckiest people on the planet. He turned his attention back to me pushing the door open with his foot looking as cool as ever.

"Do you want me to carry you in?" he asked slightly mockingly raising an eyebrow, standing impatiently in the doorway.

"No!" I shouted before gasping again at the sudden burst of pain, this time falling to my knees and hitting them hard on the tiled floor. My body hates me for sure; I can't even climb stairs without feeling like shit. Damn my goddamn father for doing this to me! Itachi sighed heavily slipping the keys into his pocket before stepping closer to me.

"Come here, you stubborn little idiot," Itachi remarked before bending down and picking me off the floor _bridal style _much to my dismay of still having some sort of self-pride. I couldn't even make it to the door myself; I seriously do feel like an old woman now strikingly even though Itachi being Itachi would probably drag an old woman by the hair instead of picking her up like me as this seemed to be something he only does to me.

"I hate you for this," I commented as Itachi just chuckled, _carrying me _into his apartment and laying me down on the sofa letting me catch my stupid breath. Fuck did I feel like some sort of doll, he sure moved me like one, he'll probably start storing me in a cupboard or something soon.

"Sorry about the climb Otouto, I know your hurting," Itachi apologized, I wanted to blame him but alas it wasn't exactly his fault which did make me wonder why he was actually saying sorry.

"Do you know what will be a good idea?" He boldly asked, as I looked at him with a rather confused expression. Itachi Uchiha with an idea…not like that's not actually happened before.

"What?" I asked, wondering if it was the best idea to actually know what he was currently thinking. I took a quick glance around his apartment. All the boxes had gone now, he had obviously finished unpacking sometime during the week, although he'll be unpacking more stuff now...still this place looked untouched as if brand new. Even if it had been just over a week there was still no sign that anyone was still actually living here. No dirty dishes, no rubbish on the floor, no dirt anywhere...nothing. It made sense though as Itachi has always been a clean and tidy person. Unlike me, yeah I wasn't Naruto messy but I'm not Itachi tidy either...that might be a small problem.

"A nice warm bath, it'll make you relax and it'll soothe the pain," Itachi responded, my breath hitched...a bath? I hadn't had a _bath _in years, I always took showers nowadays it was quicker and less..._revealing_ I never really liked the idea of sitting there completely exposed...and he'll be around...I don't think I feel secure enough having a bath here at least not right now anyway...

"What do you think Sasuke; would you like a nice bath?" Itachi enquired making his way over so he was leaning against the back of the sofa with his arms draping his head over the top.  
"A bath? I haven't had a bath in years...I don't know if I feel comfortable having a bath and besides won't you have to like..." I told him unable to finish my sentence, I really wasn't sure about the idea, it's just...I...didn't want him _seeing _everything. It wasn't quite the same when we younger but now that I'm 'maturing' it felt a little odd.

"Help you get in?" Itachi finished off my sentence; I just nodded feeling extremely uncomfortable. I can't do anything myself and it's not like he's gonna let me try by the bad performances I made with things like stairs.

"What's the matter; I'm your brother it's not like I haven't seen all of you before," he started, I gave him a disagreeing look, "okay if you feel that uncomfortable then I'll take a bath with you, that way whatever I see, you'll see. You shouldn't feel embarrassed around me, I'm not going to fault you and lets be fair here you haven't got anything to conceal everyone knows that you're a very attractive young man. I have nothing to hide, if you have nothing to hide," he clarified, why was he so eager for this? Why was I even considering this? _Curiosity..._

"A-Are you sure? We're a little o-old for that aren't we...I'm fifteen and you're twenty-one and anyway d-do you think that w-we'll even..." I muttered finding all my words getting caught up in my throat; we hadn't had a bath together since I was four! Damn my stupid apprehensive stutter, now I feel like Hinata.

"Fit? Yes I have a large bath, stop trying to avoid the question Sasuke, no matter what age we are we'll always be related and I personally don't think there isn't anything wrong with two brothers bathing together as long as they both agree," Itachi sighed, "either way I will not force you to take a bath with me, I just thought that it would be a good idea and it's not often I offer to get undressed in front of someone other than myself."

I'm gonna regret this..."Okay Itachi, I'll take a bath with you," I am surely going to regret this. Why can I never deny him?

"If that is your decision then I'll go and get your stuff so you can get changed after, I won't be long," Itachi seemed overly pleased with my answer as he rushed out the door. Fuck...and I feel uncomfortable enough being touched by him and now we're going to take a bath together and he'll be _nude _along with me...I slapped myself on the forehead, I have just officially dropped myself in this. Still...I wonder what he _looked _like now...it has been four years and I haven't seen him...*ahem* for longer than four years and now that he's kinda fully _adult..._okay not the best thing to think about. Even I had a pretty good picture of what was underneath those clothes, to be fair you don't have to be a genius to know that he is goddamn perfect after all he is the prodigy Uchiha and girls do indeed worship the ground he walks on. He is obviously going to keep up his image.

Itachi was back up in the apartment within five minutes, carrying the suitcase with him. Even though he had just carried it up three long flights of stairs he didn't even look out of breath or fatigued, he locked the door behind himself before smiling at me. Privacy. I bit my lip feeling the cold metal of my piercings sting my bottom lip. This is going to be very awkward indeed. I felt my heart speed up rapidly at the thought of being _that _close to my older brother who I was already beginning to fantasize over in some very lustful ways. Although I guess I'm going to have to be more open with Itachi now anyway seeings though I am living with him now. I'll just have to start blocking out some of my desire filled images and think about something like school...yeah _that's _going to work. Super-hot naked Itachi or maths…where is the competition?

"Are you ready little brother?" He asked with a sweet smile, it was surprising how much more he began smiling around me now or even showing any emotion for that matter, these four years away seemed to really have changed him and so far it looks like for the better. I nodded half-heartedly feeling really nervous about what was going to happen next. Why did he offer this?

We both went into his bedroom which was closest to the bathroom which was his of course as he laid the case on his bed and unzipped it. Every small movement he made with his hand made my heart skip a beat as I was so panicky that I nearly _forgot _about breathing, I was actually_ holding_ my breath and I probably would have suffocated if my brain didn't kick start itself when Itachi started talking to me.

"What do you want to wear?" He asked taking a quick glance at all my possessions. My mind blanked completely as I just shrugged, "I-I-I don't m-mind."

I saw Itachi's eyes soften as he smiled, "little tense are we, don't worry about it Otouto like I said before I'm not going to judge you at all, I already love the way you are."

I gasped quietly, feeling myself tense up twice as much as a second ago. I'm gonna end up fainting in embarrassment if this conversation keeps going the way it is. He keeps sorta complimenting me in a vague way and I'm getting a freakin headache. I really do feel like Hinata...

_Pull yourself together Sasuke, you're standing in front of Itachi, you don't want him to think you're even more pathetic! It's just a bath! Nothing else! Stop making such a big deal out of it!_

"Ok then I'll choose for you," Itachi said, looking through my clothes as I saw him smirking to himself. There wasn't exactly much to choose from, I owned black. That was about it, yeah there were different styles of black but in the end it was black. I stood silently feeling completely unable to speak as in every word I ever knew just vanished inside my head. Itachi seemed to find it rather enjoyable looking through my clothes as he had chosen the tightest clothing I owned for some weird reason. Which included a black (see?) tank top the really clingy sort and some really skinny jeans that had lots of rips down the sides that basically the sides of my legs were nearly completely visible _and _they were low cut. Not like he would need tight clothing to see what's underneath...I shivered slightly at the words that would finish that sentence.

I was pretty glad that he didn't route through my boxer collection, that's when even I draw the line...even _I_ had some humiliating styles of undergarments that I did **NOT **buy...yeah believe it or not for my birthday Sakura and Ino bought me a leather thong (how they knew my size was beyond me although I wasn't that surprised) and why I never threw them away I was clueless about, I just never got round to doing it, well I'm never wearing them…ever. I just pray that Itachi hasn't seen them or is going to ever find them. He just took the first one he saw which were black of course; I couldn't see _that_ dirty piece of underwear thank goodness hopefully meaning that he hadn't either.

"They'll do, unless you have any objections Sasuke," he announced, I shook my head as he folded the clothes into a neat pile and laid them down on the bed. He then went to get his own looking through all his drawers and cupboards finding whatever he needed. I just stood still and watched him move round the room so swift and elegantly as I didn't pay much attention to what he was planning on wearing besides he would look good in anything. His movements were as soft as the gentle wind and as fast and precise as lightning. He finally finished off with getting two towels out one of his cupboards. The dreaded moment was drawing nearer...what am I saying? I agreed for fuck's sake! I mentally slapped myself; this is driving me nuts…my sanity is already on the line. Reality check...I agreed to take a bath with my twenty-one-year-old brother...I am obviously insane however how can I have refused?

Itachi's bathroom was large and very spacious, I was quiet surprised that it was so big as he was living in an apartment but then again I already knew by the area it was situated that this place wasn't exactly cheap and Itachi never bought _cheap_. The room was white tiled and sparkling clean looking just as unused at the lounge if not even cleaner; all I could smell was soap. He had a large shower unit on one side, big enough for more than one person might I say and the same with his bath which was situated in the middle of the bathroom away from everything else. The bath was rectangular nearly square much larger than a regular size which again made me wonder if he was planning on regularly sharing it or just that he generally liked his space. Though he was always one for baths, he used to tell me that it was one of the only things that made him relax.

"So what do you think Otouto, big enough for two?" He asked with a sly sneer as he slid past me carrying the towels and resting them on the radiator against the wall closest to the doorway, a decent few steps away from the bath...damn that's going to make things a little more annoying.

"I suppose so..." Of course he was right; I'm not exactly going to say that out loud well he would know anyway, there would be a problem if Itachi didn't know how big his bath was. Jeez, this is making me feel so edgy, I know it's _only_ a bath with my brother but it feels so much more than that, if I was five I know for a fact that I wouldn't feel like this but of course then I was innocent enough not to know the dirtier things.

"Why are you still so nervous? It'll be fun sorta. I want you to feel at ease around me if we can't do this together then how on Earth do you think we'll be able to live together just the two of us? Especially as our relationship right now isn't exactly something to be proud of. A lot has changed over four years, the last time I saw you, you were just a kid, now look at you. Just take a deep breath, this is nothing...it's just a bath. Do it for me Otouto, you really need to relax. Stress is not good for you," Itachi advised with serious eyes, he stood in front of me resting his hands on my shoulders, I don't think I'll ever be physically able to relax with him around if I'm already stressing about it. Then again he is kinda right, if I feel like this around him all the time then I simply won't find it possible to live with him then everything will just get discomfited and I won't be able to take it anymore and most likely he wouldn't either. Well I did actually live with him at one point but not just the like this...If I can get through this without freaking out big time then yeah I could definitely get through living with him and besides taking a bath with my older brother is nothing compared to what my father does...er...did to me. Still this really does feel like a big deal maybe it's my subconscious telling me how _wrong _this could look. Itachi made his way over to the bathtub leaning over showing me a full picture of his clothed ass and turning the taps on filling the tub with hot water until it was nearly full.

"I'll tell you what I'll get undressed first, so you don't feel quite as bad," he enlightened. Yeah and I won't be able to take my eyes off you and I'll end up comparing how wonderful you are compared to me. We both know _you're_ the perfect one.

Itachi undeniably made short work of his clothing, taking of his shoes and socks first and then quickly moving onto his shirt tossing it carelessly onto the bathroom tiles leaving him bare-chested, I tried not to look but I couldn't help it. Itachi was undressing in front of me, who wouldn't look? I wasn't that surprised to see how well toned he was, complete with firm abs and strong muscular arms ignoring the faint outlines of those scars...even though personally I thought it made him look more attractive mainly because that was something I had in common and it showed that he had some sort of deep dark feelings. He wasn't bulky but he was very well proportioned that he had some sort of feminism about him but in a good way. I knew I hardly had anything compared to him, sure I had a few muscles as I'm not exactly a stick insect I just didn't have as much time to work on them as he obviously did not that I could ever compare. He then moved onto his trousers, undoing the buttons on the waistline and slipping them down his slender legs and stepping out of them leaving him only in his moderately tight black boxers. I tried my sincere best to take my eyes away from him but he just looked so damn...perfect and totally...gorgeous. I felt my breath heighten and my heart speed up pretty drastically as in the corner of my eye I saw him taking off what was left of his clothing, revealing _everything_. I turned my head to the side rapidly trying my best to completely ignore him already feeling my cheeks heat up considerably. How could he do that in front of me so freely? Was he even the slightest bit embarrassed at all?

"Don't worry Otouto; you can look if you want, I don't mind," he assured, well if you look _that _good then it's completely understandable, I can't believe he was basically offering me _to _look...I should just ignore him. But of course I didn't, I just had to look didn't I? Of course when someone (in this case a guy) is standing naked in front of you the first place you look is in the lower region, I had to hold back a gasp, seriously...fuck he was _big. _Then again I wasn't sure what I was expecting. I took a quick glance and again turned away knowing full well that my cheeks had gone bright red. This wasn't just embarrassment though; this was a lot more than that as I recognised the feeling of lust to be of them. I can't believe I just saw _that _and jeez this is all going to my head. Everything is moving way too fast...

"You're blushing Sasuke, do you really feel that uncomfortable looking at me?" Itachi asked with a deep voice, I barely heard his footsteps approach me; I had already closed my eyes afraid of seeing anymore. This was becoming an obvious factor that I was most certainly _gay _I really couldn't deny this much anymore_. _Seeing Naruto dressed like a Goth, fantasising over Itachi and now not being able to look at him like this even though I really wanted to...I never had any interest in girls and this was probably the reason.

"I...It's not you...I just..." how do even finish that sentence? I think I'm really getting attracted to him...but then again I'm not sure, not that I really want to find out. I just don't truly understand the feelings I get when I look at him especially when he's so revealing like this. Even though not looking at him makes it seem more obvious that there is more going on inside my head. I stared at the floor tiles knowing how close he was now standing next to me. Fully exposed.

"What?" He continued softly bringing his hand to my face again, gripping my chin between his slender fingers and stroking my jaw line with his thumb. Small tingling sparks shot through my jawbone making me twice as nervous. I blinked slowly lowering my eyes.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me...it's not that I feel disgusted looking at you… in fact it's the opposite..." I spoke realising the way I was going here...I wonder what Itachi would think of me, if he knew that I had more of a thing for boys than girls. Would he find it immoral, disgusting? I know my father would have.

"My little brother is coming out! It's nice to see that...don't worry though I don't feel uncomfortable about that, because the truth is Sasuke, I feel exactly the same as you do," he explained, I glanced at him with wide eyes, what was he talking about? Does he even know what I'm going on about?

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"It's obvious Sasuke that you have a thing for the male selection, I've seen the way you look at Naruto sometimes, you probably don't realise this but I notice that small sparkle in your eyes. I'm not saying that you particularly fancy him but I being the way I am know that sparkle. I probably should have told you this much sooner but believe it or not I was dating a guy for two years during the time I was away," he elucidated. Itachi with a guy...? He already knew that I was...? I should have known as he's always been quick on the draw. Itachi was never with a female...ever and now he's told me that my hunches were correct about him being not into girls...I never thought he would go the other way though…I guess homosexuality is another thing we have in common...well he obviously doesn't think anything's wrong with it.

"Right now that we've gotten that out of the way can we get with the bath because I'm freezing my ass off here and that water is not going to get any warmer, and Sasuke I don't feel embarrassed if you want to look at me, I won't think of you any less," Itachi smirked, stepping back from me giving me some space before pulling his hair out of his usual ponytail letting his black locks blaze over his shoulders like silk curtains. I took a deep breath trying to get my goddamn nerves under control...okay so Itachi is definitely not weirdid out with me, so at least that was something to be vaguely relieved about. That in itself made me feel a little better, so at least if I did look, he wouldn't think I was too odd but then this doesn't stop him from looking at me.

Getting undressed wasn't such a big problem probably as I wasn't really trying to think about it much, my arm in the cast, my stomach bandaged because of the knife wounds underneath and I had those few nasty bruises on my ribs, still before I knew it I was standing exposed before him. Somehow I didn't feel as uncomfortable as I thought I actually would. I did however feel a little uneasy when Itachi looked me up though, but I guess we have a kind of mutual agreement that we are free to look at what we want right now even if it means that either of us will get slightly _turned on_. Nevertheless it's only lust, it can't exactly harm anyone.

"Hmm, nice, Otouto you have a really fine-looking body if I say so myself, quite a lot of muscle definition, it's rather might I say...appealing, no wonder you attract so many others," he commented, "It's a shame father considered to hurt such a beauty like you." He took a step forward again reaching his hand out and gently touching the bruises on my chest; I winced slightly at the sudden pain but at the same time feeling the soothing warmth of his fingers dance over my sore skin. He stood so close to me that I could feel his body heat radiating onto me, it felt kinda nice.

"Thanks...I guess," I mumbled timidly...I felt so small before him yet everything about him right now was nothing intimidating.

"You are truthfully stunning little brother, I believe that one day even you will surpass me in attractiveness and looks," Itachi informed gliding his hand upwards removing the loose strands of hair out of my eyes and brushing them over my ear. I felt my cheeks burn hotter than they have ever done before, feeling the nervousness in my stomach grow. I looked up at his soft, warm smile that was truly beautiful as nothing that I had ever seen before could compare to, particularly as this smile was all intended at me.

"Ready to get in then my truly divine little brother?" he asked making my stomach do triple back flips, I just nodded knowing full well that any word that I would try and make right now would just get muddled in my throat. Much to my dismay Itachi kinda had to help me into the bath as it would only hurt if I tried to do it myself and I would probably only re-open the cuts on my skin as knowing my luck right now I would do something stupid. It's not like he hasn't helped me before with rather embarrassing things and to be fair I couldn't feel any more awkward anyway nor embarrassed.

The bath water was lukewarm (it had a LOT of time to cool down) as I sat down feeling the water soothe the bruises so none of them were half as painful as they were before, there was quite a lot of room around me giving me more than enough space to relax although I found it pretty hard still. Even though I knew that Itachi wouldn't try anything I still felt kinda felt rather _vulnerable _not that I could help it much, I had always felt like this while taking a bath that's probably one of the reasons why I choose not to. Itachi gently and of course elegantly got in, sitting opposite me. I saw him take a deep relaxing breath as he sat down causing the water to ripple slightly, oh the transparent beauty of water.

"Does that feel any better then?" Itachi asked letting himself lie back slightly so the tips of his long hair were gliding over the surface the water. Itachi never really had a thing for bubble bath which meant that we were in clear water...so everything was still _visible_. I motioned myself to look around the bathroom well away from anything else that could get me into some personal trouble where this water is nowhere near cold enough to do anything about it nor is having the problem sitting right in front of you.

"Yeah..." I replied feeling myself tense up slightly as again reality struck me like lightning once again. It still couldn't fully shake away this uncomfortable feeling, it was just too hard, it feels like one minute I don't feel too bad and then it jumps back…I guess that's the deal with bi-polar.

"You're such a terrible liar Sasuke," Itachi spoke with an unbelievably calm and soothing voice, it sounded as if he was ready to go to sleep right at this moment. I wasn't sure what to say as I began feeling embarrassed again, I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hide away my emotions and body, it was hard seeing him so relaxed when he always used to be the one who was tense and me just the opposite, I haven't fully _relaxed _in years, you can't relax when you have a constant fear of something. Somehow I guess I'm just expecting something bad to happen…for my father just to burst in here now and just…hit me. The water around me seemed to feel instantly colder as if I myself I had changed the temperature through my negative emotions. I shivered.

"Cold Otouto?" Itachi asked tranquilly stirring slightly, pulling himself up a little. I glanced over towards him, holding onto myself tightly. Again I nodded before looking down deep into the water watching the darting movements of each current. I heard Itachi take a loud breath.

"Okay, how about you turn the hot water tap on and come sit with me while it warms up, I don't want you catching a cold on me," he insisted, again he wasn't hinting nor asking he was subtly telling me. I spoke too soon when I said this can't get any more uncomfortable. What was I supposed to do now? I inwardly sighed; fine if that is the way this is going to go…may as well go with it. He is my _brother _nothing else, my life is constantly trying to test me, see how far I will go before I fully give up and once again try to knock on death's door.

I reached for the tap, turning on the hot water, it was getting pretty cold regardless and yeah catching a cold would be just extremely frustrating and I tend not to annoy the hell out of Itachi within the first few days, after all he is being generous, even if he says that it is his duty…even though this so called _duty _should be our parents yet for me that theory is completely useless now. I really do feel like the only person I have left in this world _is _Itachi. I bit my lip…Itachi…my big brother…I no longer had it in my heart to blame him for everything that happened to me, I still felt him partly responsible as I still don't understand why he left in the first place but how could I blame him? He is being so nice to me now and I really didn't want to be ungrateful.

"Are you going to come sit with your Aniki then?" He asked, with a mildly humourless tone as he purposely emphasized the word 'Aniki.' He motioned his hand in the water towards himself as a beckon for me to move. I frowned at him.

"Shut up Itachi, I'm too old to be using that term anymore."

"That's not what I heard yesterday, if I remember right you called me Aniki and besides you're never too old to call me your older brother, now come and sit with me. It's going to take a good few minutes for the water to heat up and I don't want to be looking after a sick you because if you are anything like you used to be when sick, all demanding and wanting all my attention and love then I suggest for both our sakes that you move, not that you don't already have all my attention and love," Itachi pointed out, curving his lips slightly in between a smile and a smirk.

I scowled…I hated him…yet loved him at the same time and there was no doubt about it. I did what I was told and repositioned myself across the overly sized tub in between Itachi's legs, I felt his thighs coming into contact with mine as I pressed my back flatly against his chest feeling his deep muscles rubbing against my skin. I instantly tensed up subconsciously pulling myself away from him at the odd feeling just as Itachi's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer towards him. I felt my breath get caught in my throat and my skin feeling like it had just set itself on fire with this sudden contact.

"Hey, hey just relax yourself," my brother spoke, "just lie back, I want you to settle down and just get used to being around me fully, don't worry nothing is going to happen." I listened to him speaking still feeling unsure of myself. Itachi kept trying to pull me back, not forcefully but as a gentle encouragement as I slowly complied, leaning back slightly into his touch once again. This time I tried holding back the urge to move forward trying to tell myself that skin contact is nothing to be that insecure about. I felt the movement of Itachi's chest as he breathed down all the nerves of my back and his warm breath against my neck.

"That's a little better but I think you need a bit of help," he responded soothingly into my ear, I felt slightly confused on what he was talking about as he started stroking down my ribs with the backs of his fingers and hands in a relaxing way, somehow missing all my bruises. His caress started sending soothing shivers around my body, making me feel instantly calmer. I almost forgot how gentle his touch was and how it always had been something that made me feel so serene like a spell had been cast upon me. I fully leant against him, taking a few deep breaths every so often as Itachi carried on with his hands as now I felt comfortable enough to rest my head against his shoulder as if ready to fall asleep. The water was far warmer now with the constant feeling of it flowing around me in a soft and steady manner, it was very therapeutic.

I closed my eyes just falling into the moment, forgetting all about the awkwardness now as all I could feel was his touch and the warm water.

"Hmm, that's better. The water has heated up nicely as I can already feel you calming down drastically, so do you want to go sit by yourself again?" Itachi quietly spoke. Knowing full well now my answer to his question.

"No…I kinda like sitting here," I replied just as quietly as him with now a hint of tiredness in my voice. For the first time in ages I truly felt composed. I always felt safer around my brother than anyone else as he too was the one I always cared about the most although I do obviously care about Naruto as well but it's never quite the same as a brotherly bond as it is utterly unique.

"Thought so," he stated, I heard a slight smugness in his voice as I just plainly ignored it as I personally didn't want to disrupt the moment.

We sat for about ten minutes in complete silence, just listening to the sound of the flow from the tap as it hit the water and hearing the faint breaths that came from both me and Itachi. That's when I decided that I wanted to break the silence as stupid as it sounded I actually wanted to hear him talk.

"Itachi," I said, aiming to get his attention.

"Hm," he mumbled, he seemed just as lost in the moment as I currently was, it appeared we were both enjoying this more than we should be. Not that I really cared so much, if it felt this good and actually managed to make me relax who was I to say otherwise.

"Can I ask you a question?" I enquired, not wanting to overstep my mark and jump straight into the matter I was currently curious about.

"Well technically Otouto that was a question but what is it that you want to know?" He answered; still sounding like his mind was somewhere else. I had to think if I really wanted to break this moment but I decided this would probably be one of the only times I will ever have enough courage to ask personal questions.

"Itachi, what was he like?" I raised, I had to know. It may have been none of my business but if Itachi had managed to find someone that he dated for such a long length of time especially for him. I really wanted to know why _he_ lasted so long with someone that has never really been into the whole longer relationships.

"You might need to be a little more specific little brother, no matter how much I would love to be able to read your mind I can't," he elucidated. I was hoping he would catch on, the fact that he didn't meant one of two things, either he was truly out of it right now or he was purposely shying away from the question because it was personal.

"The guy…that you told me you were dating," I made clear, I was worried for a moment that he would react badly for the moment of silence that followed on from my question, but then he answered.

"You mean Deidara? He was okay I guess, funny, hyper quite a lot like Naruto as it seems. I found he was good company, it was nice while it lasted," he replied acting completely blank about the subject like it didn't even bother him at all. It made me wonder why, didn't he feel anything for this guy…or is it something else? Still I could never see him going out with someone that was like Naruto but again that must be some kind of genetic thing...to become really close to utter energetic idiots.

"So, what happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking…I don't want to pry," I carried on, my words feeling slightly uncomfortable as I wasn't sure if it was right for me to ask these questions. My brother used to be pretty open with me, I wasn't sure if he had changed that part of him.

"It's okay, Deidara and I are finished, I broke up with him about two weeks before returning here, it wasn't working out and besides I didn't want him getting in the way with my relationship with you," he explained, I could sense something in his voice as he spoke about breaking up with him, it sounded a little like hurt…maybe Itachi is better at hiding his emotions that I thought. Yet why would he brake up with someone just because he thought he would get in the way of me…I'm only his little brother…I shouldn't be getting in the way of his love life.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Sasuke, you'll always be the most important person in my life, ever since you were born I have cherished you, you're my baby brother and I never want that to change, I would never let any other one of my relationships get in the way of ours it is far too precious to me. I don't want you to think that I can never have a romantic relationship with anyone else because of you as it's not your fault, I chose to be this way…I'm sure everything will work out eventually," he described moving his right hand up to my cheeks and caressing it gently, I gave myself into his touch letting the spark like feelings jolt through my nerves. I always seemed to have a big part in other people's lives even if I never wanted or tried to. I hated how that happened.

"So…did you love him?" This was the last thing I felt like I needed to know. Does Itachi know what it feels like to be in love? Has he been in love? Was I the one to really break up his relationship because I'm more important?

Itachi sighed heavily, "love is such a strong word, and much more of a stronger feeling, no matter how much I enjoyed Deidara's company I don't think I could ever associate our relationship with that word."

I felt the arm still round my waist pull me tighter like he wanted something to hold onto resembling for some sort of comfort. Had I just upset him? I didn't mean to…

"I'm sorry…" I muttered.

"No, don't apologize. I understand. After all you're only curious… I have been out of your life for so long you just want to get to know me again. I do however want to make things clear, Deidara is in the past, you're my present…my dearest little brother." He sighed heavily, "Well now that you're living with me there are going to be some rules and I'm going to be expecting you to do so much better in school now especially as I'm teaching you. I don't want you making me look bad and I know you to be far better than what you are currently doing." Itachi started, as I just nodded. I already figured out that I wouldn't be allowed to slack off anymore and I wouldn't have much reason to either now. Of course Itachi's reputation was to consider as well, he'll always have a lot of self-pride.

"Right, let's discuss rules. Yes we shall do this in the bath, this way I have your full attention. Okay rule number one is make sure you clean up after yourself, this doesn't mean that you have to do all the housework I'm not that harsh but I don't want to be seeing all your crap scattered all over my apartment. You may have some leverage when it comes to your room but that doesn't mean it'll look like a pig sty like Naruto's room. Rule two is all homework must be done before you do anything recreational I don't mind helping of course just ask. You're education is important Sasuke, remember that. Rule three is curfew, you must be back in the apartment by ten on a school night and half eleven on weekends which I would say is pretty generous, most of the time though I'll probably have to drive you to places which again I don't mind. I don't want to stop you from seeing your friends and about them coming here…I guess as long as they don't trash the place then that's fine. Just warn me first. Last of all bed times, I don't want to sound like a nag but I'd like you to be awake so on school nights half ten but on weekends you may choose but I would prefer it if you don't sleep in the whole weekend because you decided to go to bed at a ridiculous hour otherwise we won't be able to spend as much time together," he clarified. I simply nodded at each rule taking them in as best as I could, I actually liked the idea of having some rules…it made me feel like I was a part of a family again. I seriously doubted that this feeling would last of course as I will probably end up breaking most of them at least once within the next few weeks just cause I'll forget although I don't want to be too much of a bother as to be honest he's giving me quite of bit of freedom.

"So do you agree?" Itachi asked. It had to be confirmed that way he could use it against me later especially if for some reason I used the excuse that I didn't know that was a rule.

"It sounds fair…well it's your apartment, I'll do my best," I responded with a nod. I wasn't exactly going to deny him, I did have respect for rules it was just if I decided to use that respect and I most certainly would for Itachi.

"Good, because like every other kid you'll get punished if you disobey me, I'm not afraid to ground you or make you clean the toilet, although with you living with me I may develop some kind of phobia as since seeing that rather disturbing picture you drew of me," Itachi joked. I laughed softly to myself...I'm going to have to rethink about new drawing ideas; killing Itachi is the last thing on my list now. Though I could somehow get a copy of the Karma Sutra and draw Itachi in one of the positions…GAH! I need to get my mind out the gutter!

**AN: IF YOU LIKE BROMANCE then you should seriously consider watching this amazing Japanese drama called Atashinchi no Danshi, six totally fucking awesome brothers (4 are freaking hot) with some hinted yaoi moments and lots of brotherly love. Seriously its proper squeee material. If you don't believe me check it out yourself! I'm writing fanfic on it soon!**

**Check my profile for mini summaries on many J-dramas I have watched, if you like anime then you won't regret checking out dramas too, seriously there are some super-hot guys!**

**About updating…well I have two weeks left of school WOOHOO! So I'm gonna have free time and with the new Uchiha relationship it may inspire me again! **

**Please review! (I still need lots of inspiration!)**

**Check out some J-Drama!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N Well after another long period of time this is my next instalment. Sorry if it sucks, I ran out of inspiration halfway through XD Though I seem to have some better ideas for the chapter after thankfully. I have been slightly inspired by the latest manga chapter though I still think it may take a while to get into fully. Though I'm still gonna try my best to finish this one day. **

**Chapter 34**

**Sasuke's POV**

I felt sincerely refreshed after my bath with my brother which was rather odd for me to say. I had to admit it was a lot nicer than I thought it would be and yeah it did after all make me feel far more relaxed in his presence. He's _only _my brother anyway, I guess. I had put on the clothes Itachi had chosen for me after he helped change the bandages around my waist as the old ones of course got soaked I was glad that the stupid injuries didn't hurt as much as before. Itachi had dressed more casually compared to when he was at work in a dark red t-shirt with a black fishnet top underneath wearing black loose jeans with no shoes or socks, just plain bare feet. I thought it was a little odd however it did look kinda…sexy. GAH! Dammit! Itachi is NOT sexy! Well maybe he is…

So here we were back to sitting in his lounge on his nice comfy sofa talking about my new room which was rather exciting.

"So about your new room Sasuke, I have two spare rooms in the apartment and you may take your pick on which one you want and then we'll discuss decorations," Itachi spoke leaning forward on the armchair, his hands entwined on his lap. He seemed pretty enthusiastic too about all this, maybe he liked decorating. I just nodded once again; it was far easier than trying to find a verbal answer and talking in itself isn't always my thing.

"Okay then, do you want to go look?" He asked, I just repeated my action as he rose to his feet swiftly as I did the same…just not as swiftly. I've never had a new room before in the sense that I've always lived in the same house, so I never really had the chance to have a new room thus I was also never really allowed. At least I could easily contain the childish fervent feeling on the outside even though on the inside I was mildly jumping for joy. This can't be true right? This is way too good to be true…I'm finally free.

Itachi started walking out of the room as I followed to a thin but pretty long corridor with four doors. The first one on the left was closed as I knew it to be Itachi's room which had the larger bathroom on the other side; the one next to that on the left was a spare bedroom opposite that was another smaller bathroom (Itachi told me that one) and the one closet on the right was another spare which one of them would be mine.

"Both bedrooms are pretty big, I'll show you the bigger one first," my older brother mentioned before taking me to the one closest us on the right. He opened the wooden door and stepped inside, I followed. The room was painted a creamy white…I didn't really like it that much although it did give the room a spacious look. The wooden floor had a glossy shine and at the back end of the room was a large white window which was the first place I went to. From the window I could see the road with all the cars driving past, I didn't like the sound of cars too much so this was already a con and the view wasn't exactly great. Yeah the room was big, far bigger than my old room but still…

"So little bro what do you think, be as critical as you want," Itachi inquired, folding his arms and leaning against the doorframe watching me from the distance. I kept my eyes focused on the window running my hand nervously over the frame as I spoke.

"Well…it's not that I don't think it's good enough, it's just that…I don't really like the sound of traffic too much and it's rather spacious plus…I'm not used to having a lot of space I guess," I clarified trying my best not to sound unappreciative.

"That's okay…still I would have thought you would have gone for big rooms but then again it seems that I don't know you well enough, although…let's go have a look at the other one shall we?"

I followed him out the room to the next, the one that was next door to Itachi's which was already pretty good, I always liked being next to my brother, like at ho-erm...with my parents. I watched my brothers hand reach towards the door handle, the door opened outwards as this time Itachi stepped to the side to let me in first. My eyes instantly lit up when I saw the room; it was far different from the other, the floor was a deep mahogany wood that had a tinge of dark red with a large black patterned rug which consisted of a large pentagram in the middle (demonic crap which was oddly interesting) that just about filled the whole floor. The walls were painted more a white colour…still a little bright for me but on the wall to the right it was covered in a very dark artistic wallpaper. The background was black but there was a massive dragon engulfed in flames in the middle of the wall flaring out a bright fireball. It was truly amazing and I _loved _it. I wanted for some odd reason just to go over there and run my fingers across it. Then my eyes turned towards the far end of the room again to the window, this one was bigger and lower down, not to mention the fact that it was built outwards with a wooden bench like area to sit and see out of it. Again I subconsciously moved over towards the window, looking out of the perfectly clear glass towards a large field filled with a beautiful array of trees of many colours that swayed with the breeze hanging over and shadowing the fresh grass beneath. Stunning.

"You should see it at night, a truly wonderful view," I felt Itachi's' breath on the back of my neck as he leant forward to take a good look out the window too. I jumped slightly at his sudden closeness not noticing him move.

"Wow…" was all I said. Once again running my fingers over the glossy wood, watching the wind sway the trees.

"I'd thought you'd like it, just as I knew you would like the wallpaper and rug. This room is somewhat smaller than the other too," he stated. I had a feeling he already knew that I was going to like it…it was too perfect. Itachi wasn't _planning _this was he?

"It's perfect."

"Then it's settled, this shall be your room from now on, now all we need to do is get some furniture and décor preferably before tonight so you can actually sleep on a bed otherwise it would be either the sofa or of course my bed with me," Itachi commented as I heard a little covetousness in his voice. I just blushed at his last comment quickly turning as far away as possible from him.

"Right first things first, breakfast. You haven't had any yet and I'm getting rather hungry, we can discuss this matter at the table unless you have any objections?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, it sounded perfect to me, I haven't had breakfast properly in years, literally even if it's just cereal just the idea that I'll be eating breakfast and with Itachi.

"Okay let's go have breakfast little brother," he took hold of my shoulders and started ushering me out of the room towards the kitchen which also contained a dining table.

Itachi's kitchen was big and a lot fancier than at…the other place. All the cupboards were a beach wood and had granite worktops with a very fancy looking fridge and oven along with other gadgets which I had never seen in a kitchen before. His place really is amazing…just like he is.

"Nice kitchen," I admired standing probably looking pretty gormless in the opening as Itachi pulled out one of the wooden chairs situated next to the table.

"Thanks, come sit down I'm making breakfast," Itachi gestured with his hand to the seat that he had pulled out, it took me a few seconds to register what he had said to me before I started walking towards the chair hardly paying attention to my movements. I sat down keeping my eyes fixated on Itachi who had now moved over towards the counter tops next to a toaster I think. I had to think for a moment…can Itachi actually use cooking equipment…can he actually cook? Of course he can dumbass it's Itachi…duh!

I watched my brother open a top cupboard and pull out a loaf of bread…well I'll rephrase that I was watching Itachi's _ass _as he stretched to reach inside the cupboard which was indeed pretty high up. I know I just couldn't help myself, well I've seen everything anyway so what difference does it make now?

"Lustful teenager aren't we Sasuke?" Itachi joked with a chuckle as he pulled out a knife from the draw, I blinked…he's not even looking at me! I opened my mouth to say something but instantly closed it again realising that the words had just slipped through me.

"Hope my ass is giving you a good show," the now bastard carried on, glancing at me with a smirk. I frowned…that was it.

"Hey it's not my fault it's in my face, directly in my line of sight I can't exactly miss it!" I screamed at him as his smirk just grew. He was finding this amusing, just because I can't control my hormones or emotions and that I've just recently found out that I am well and truly gay. And Itachi isn't exactly bad to look at and well…it just happened!

"You saying I have a big ass little brother, I feel greatly offended," Itachi fake pouted, which was very odd even for him before turning his attention back to the bread.

I sighed, "I…you…oh I give up."

Itachi smirked once more before cutting a piece from the loaf of bread and setting it out on a plate, after cutting four pieces he popped the loaf back into the cupboard. I sat staring watching him place the pieces of bread into the toaster and pressing the button down. He then moved across the kitchen towards the fridge taking out a container of butter and a packet of tomatoes? My favourite food. I watched as Itachi continued his work while waiting for the toast he started chopping the tomatoes into slices, before getting out another plate. I didn't want to say anything as I was more than happy just to watch him right now.

I could smell the toast heating in the toaster just before they popped up to signal they were ready, he made short work with getting them out and placing them equally onto both plates where he buttered all four pieces and then laid the sliced tomatoes on top of the pieces on the right plate.

"Rectangles or triangles Sasuke?" Itachi called out, his back towards me. I had to think for a moment what he was talking about before answering.

"Erm…triangles I guess," I replied hearing Itachi cut the pieces and then turn back round with both plates in his hands. He set the tomato covered toast in front of me as I just smiled…he remembered my favourite breakfast. It warmed my heart a little to know that he really hadn't forgotten me.

"Still have your tomato fetish then I guess," Itachi stated sitting down next to me with his plate of toast.

"Yeah…never really got out of it…thanks for remembering though," I grinned, watching the tomatoes sizzle slightly from the heat. I still remembered that Itachi had a sweet tooth and pretty much liked anything that was coated in sugar. Luckily though he wasn't the type to get a sugar rush otherwise we all would have been screwed.

"Well how could I forget, I love you too much too forget," my brother spoke taking a bite out of the browned bread. I copied with my own hearing a familiar crunching sound as my teeth sunk through the crusted bread. I could taste the sweetness of the tomato which was totally delicious. I've liked – no adored tomatoes ever since I can remember.

"So, after breakfast we're going to the mall for some furniture," Itachi spoke, I momentarily looked at him…I am supposed to be in school right now, I can't exactly get caught shopping can I really? Although I do have a pretty good reason to be off and shopping and it's not like I can look old enough to have finished school anyway.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, I didn't exactly questioning him I just didn't want him to get into trouble just in case we do get spotted. I know that I'm far too paranoid but I've just finally gotten something good to happen in my life and I didn't want to ruin it or have it end by something that could have easily been avoided.

"Well we can't exactly wait until the weekend and we won't have as much time after school as with all the students being at the mall and seeing me with you it would look rather suspicious. Don't worry about it, lets worry about a problem if it crops up you can't live your life on possibilities that _could _happen," he explained making perfect sense as per usual. My wise older brother always knows everything.

"I guess that makes sense…" I mumbled knowing full well that I had a habit of seeings all the bad possibilities after all I've spent many years where everything went wrong for me so looking for a positive became extremely hard. Prevention is better than the cure, still sometimes it wasn't the case.

"I understand that you've had to worry a lot Sasuke, but you won't have to anymore. I'll take care of all your problems now," Itachi said gently adding a small smile.

"You can't help me with everything Itachi that is absurd!" I retorted, not to loudly.

"Oh…really I'd like to see you try and stop me, little brother," he stated proudly. Come on he physically _can't _help me with some problems…like…jeez actually he physically _could _help me with that one it just depends if I would want him to or not. Anyway it's not like he _would _do it…nevermind…

I ate my breakfast quick, being more than just hungry and I totally enjoyed it, one because it was my favourite and two Itachi had made it for me. I was surprised at how fast that I already felt that I was a part of this…well home. Itachi is already treating me like I've been here for years, giving me chance to put everything else to the back of my mind.

"Right, let me take your plate," my brother declared reaching over slightly picking the plate covered in crumbs off the table and towards the sink where he left them. A little odd, I guess he's more inclined to be going out rather than doing the dishes. Instead he took a glass out from the cupboard and filled it with water while taking something else out a drawer.

"Hmm I think we should do something about the pain as we will probably be walking around for a little while," he spoke while turning round and holding out the glass along with two tablets which I assumed to be painkillers. I haven't taken anything to help me with anything for a while…never really needed it as most things were self-inflicted meaning that I wanted the pain and sometimes actually enjoyed it however masochistic it sounded.

"Don't worry you'll be fine it'll give us a few hours to get sorted, I wouldn't give you anything that I thought wouldn't help," Itachi added, driving them further in my direction. I looked for a moment thinking that it probably would be a good idea; I didn't exactly want to be complaining all the way round.

Itachi was right about them, they seriously _did _help, he let me sit down for half an hour to let the drug kick in to the point where I could barely feel it anymore.

"You ready to go then Otouto?" I nodded at him feeling pretty positive, I'm about to go shopping with my brother, haven't exactly done this before. I never went shopping with Itachi when I was little, maybe because I was too young and would just be a bother or just because he liked to shop in peace.

Climbing down stairs was far easier now that I couldn't feel any pain that would slow me down or have to give Itachi a reason to carry me which wasn't exactly _fun_. Especially because of the frequency of this, he must have carried me at least three times within the last week…wow that makes me sound either really lazy or really weak.

Itachi had to take us to the biggest (and most expensive) shopping centre in Konoha of course, full of shops for just about anything and everything. What exactly is he planning on buying? I haven't been down here since father needed to get a new bed (after he bust his, collapsing on it far too many times when drunk) he always had a thing for buying expensive beds (for himself at least). The entrance had a large fountain that splashed ice cold water into the stone carved basin. You could see the other two floors above from the balcony topped area and the electric stairs to the other floors. The area was fully decorated with plant-life and artwork. It wasn't too busy though which was a small relief, I wasn't too keen on being around crowds of people for rather personal reasons as my father tried to abandon me in one. Not that I believe that Itachi would do the same.

"Right where do you want to go first?" Itachi asked with his arms folded scoping the surrounding area looking for which shop we needed first. The first thing that came to my mind was a bed as it is the most important piece of furniture in a _Bed_room.

"Erm…a bed maybe," I answered as he clicked his fingers, realising the direction that we were now going to be going in.

"Good idea Otouto…right we go this way to the bed section," he pointed as he started walking in that direction. I followed casually having absolutely no clue on where I was going.

_Regal Rest. _The name of the shop we stopped outside of, already looking very expensive, I felt a little out of place as this was not my type of area. I'm neither rich nor posh although Itachi sometimes looked it, in fact I knew that he'd been easily mistaken for one of those really high-classed business type men that could just basically walk into any shop and buy them out. Itachi didn't waste any time walking into the shop and making his way round to something he thought was suitable. I didn't really mind what he wanted to pick.

"So what do you want Sasuke?" He asked skimming over the beds within visual range. He was asking me?

"Well…I don't particularly mind whatever you can afford really," I answered suddenly feeling nervous all over that I was back to biting my lip again. I moved my hands towards the hem of my top as I started playing with the fabric trying to keep my hands occupied.

"Afford? I can easily afford anything here don't worry, it just depends on what you want, it's your room after all and I want you to like it," he told me before taking a step towards me, so we were now a few inches apart meaning I had to look up slightly to look at him directly.

"Okay how about a double bed; you must be getting rather tired in sleeping in a single all the time especially as you're still growing," Itachi offered giving me a look to say don't bother trying to deny that you don't want to have a bigger bed. So I nodded, I'm not so good with beds though so picking one would be interestingly hard.

"Something with a black frame…give me a moment Sasuke," Itachi announced before disappearing further into the shop and then bringing back some woman that worked here who was already pointing in some direction possibly to show Itachi where whatever he is now looking for is.

"Sasuke come over here!" He requested from across the room. I calmly walked over towards him and the employee.

"So what do you think about this one then?" He asked showing me a large bed with a metallic black frame with a fire pattern carved into the metal making it sparkle in the light from the bulb in the ceiling.

"It's nice," I said, I wanted to sound more enthusiastic but it was a little hard, I didn't like the idea that Itachi was spending money on me. I'm just not used to it; no one spends money on me at least not for a long time. I felt so unappreciative right now but I just couldn't help it, I felt happy-ish but I just couldn't show it. I heard my brother sigh.

"Can you give us a moment to discuss?" I turned my head slightly to see Itachi speaking to the woman who simply nodded before taking a few steps back, not fully going off as it didn't seem like there was any point as the shop was rather quiet.

"Sasuke what's up with you?" You were all excited before and now…are you feeling okay?" Itachi asked me a little alarmed by my quickly changing moods.

"I'm sorry…I just can't…no one has bothered thinking about things that I want…I'm just so used to being ignored and…" for some reason I felt like crying as an automatic reaction I had already brought my hand to my eyes to catch any rogue tears.

"And…?" Itachi edged, now bringing his hand in front of mine just as I did physically start crying.

"And…you're being so nice to me…I've hated you for so long…yet you've always been the one there for me…the one that always gave me attention," I sniffled feeling all pathetic once again, hating my bi-polar even more. I'm supposed to be a Uchiha yet I can't control my emotions even in the slightest.

"Why are you making this so hard on yourself, my foolish little brother?" Itachi once again wiped away my watery tears, "this is not like you, if I had asked you if you wanted what you called 'a big boy bed' when you were little you would have jumped at the chance," he carried on.

"Well I've changed a lot since then," I replied to him, knowing that he was right; I used to be happy with hardly a care in the world, nothing got to me, I never really fully understood most feelings. Just complete innocence like most young children.

"No, no matter how much you believe you are someone else you still have that little innocent Sasuke inside you that I knew all those years ago. Otouto you haven't change that much…except for the fact that you have grown and now even I'm worried that you'll end up being much better looking than me," he joked trying to cheer me up. Of course I'll never be as good looking as him, he's just saying that.

"Now are you going to calm down, think about it this way I'm buying you stuff to make up for the four years that I've missed where I would have bought you things anyway, I like spoiling you Sasuke," I frowned slightly, he liked _spoiling_ me? Is he really that stupid? So is this what he used to call it when I was younger when I basically fleeced him of all his cash. I used to be able to manipulate him so much so that I always could get what I wanted. Heh, I bet I can still do it.

"Itachi, you are the foolish one, you won't _like _spoiling me once I've finished with you," I smirked letting my devious side take over knowing now that this could be fun and he basically asked for it. Although I won't go overboard I'm not that cruel but I'll give him a bill to be impressed about! Then if I need to I'll use the guilt trip on him which I have so much to use against him.

"That's better my little minion," he muttered before ruffling my hair causing me to cringe…great now it's all messy.

We ended up buying the bed in the end, after all it was awesome, Itachi also bought me a wardrobe and dresser to match (how he managed to know exactly where to find these things I had no idea, once again I feel like he'd been here before and noted down where everything was). We also found a few other bits and pieces like a desk, bookcase and end tables etc. All black of course. I have mentally agreed to Naruto's request of not painting my room black but that didn't mean I couldn't have black furniture besides black always look more modern. The next shop we entered was the electronics department, where every gadget you could think of made its home. This place would surely be a nightmare for Itachi, a teenage boy wants nothing more than to binge money on the latest technology, after all its cool! Besides I have to show off…I mean not in the big-headed way…oh ok maybe I do. It's not like I had anything to show off before so why not now?

The shop glowed a florescent blue from all the flicking television screens and laptop monitors that were planning some child's movie that seemed to be set in the Artic. I had no idea what it was, not that I particularly would, I prefer my violent slasher or horror movies to kids animation.

"Ok Sasuke, go wild," Itachi smiled probably going to regret his phrase in about ten minutes after his wallet homes a moth.

"You know you will probably regret those words Itachi," I smirked playfully, for a moment I felt like my eight-year-old self harassing my brother for ice-cream or sweets. I much preferred them when I was younger than now; my sweet tooth has sadly disappeared since then.

"Not if it makes you happy, I won't. Besides we need to prove to Naruto we're cooler!" Itachi boldly announced looking fiercely determined. Come on, everyone knows that my big brother is nothing but a total show off. Still it was rather unlikely for him to admit it, still so amusing, I'm actually beginning to think this Deidara guy somehow managed to change Itachi somewhat, seriously 17-year-old Itachi would have never admitted that out loud.

"Fine, first things first, TV," I exclaimed grabbing hold of Itachi's wrist and dragging him over to the shelving covered in all the flickering lights. Some of the televisions were huge, even I was surprised at the size of them. Somehow I didn't want something too big in my room besides having a TV that is too big for the room is such a mediocre thing to do, it's like the people can just afford the TV not the room to put it in, also suggests a couch potato. Something which I am most certainly not, it would just be cool to have a TV that would look awesome when playing videogames or watching scary ass movies. I scanned the shelves for the perfect size.

"So do you want a stand or do you want it on the wall?" Itachi asked noticing the one that I had my eye on. Once again didn't have to look at the price to know that it was damned expensive but my brother had somehow gotten himself filthy rich within the last four years. Maybe he secretly owned a multi-national company or maybe he was a top class hit-man…second one isn't really that funny. I know what he's capable of; I would never want to know my brother as a murderer. It's only cool in movies because it's not real.

"Hmmm, stand I guess, can have like all the other stuff like DVD player etc on the shelves below, always looks fancier, besides I always think it will magically fall off if I slam a door too hard or something," I answered.

"Nice choice, ok what else have we got on the list apart from DVD player and laptop because obviously that is on there," Itachi stated. I didn't answer before once again I dragged hold of Itachi's wrist and dragged him past the stands; I kinda liked dragging him around made me feel like the older brother somehow. Despite he was taller, heavier and bigger built dragging him wasn't particularly hard, besides he was ok with it. The most important device that needs to go with a big TV is a games console. I wasn't much of a gamer most of the time but I loved playing them with friends especially as I was a natural at them.

I widened my eyes at the vast selection of consoles and games all looking very beautiful in their bright coloured cases with a reflective shine from the lights above. Although I liked the newer consoles I still particularly valued the older ones. I stopped in front of a PS2; I always kinda liked games like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Fantasy RPG's are always so fun to play as they are so distracting from the outside world.

"Hmmm traditional, PS2 nice choice Sasuke, still the best console out there ne?" Itachi expressed, I didn't know he ever played a videogame before. It always looked like something beneath him as he far preferred reading as a recreational habit than gaming.

"Of course, still an Xbox 360 couldn't exactly hurt either," I raised my eyebrow smugly," I plodded over towards the games section. I knew I was being cheeky and Itachi was more than happily playing along

"Well said Sasuke, well said," my brother spoke following me like a dog…not that I would compare him to a dog, EVER. Though if he were a dog, I wonder what he would be. Eurgh what am I thinking? Damn well at least it wasn't sexual I guess. Snapping back to reality I scan through the game collection, while Itachi waited patiently yet annoying behind. I wished he would just do something instead of just wait for me; it's more than a little awkward. I flicked through the piles till I came across the one I was looking for: Mortal Kombat, this was most certainly one of my favourites especially as I always played this with Naruto. It's one of the only games that distracted me enough and made me completely forget about my father. Playing this game always meant I felt safe with my friend despite the violent content. Though I guess beating the crap out of digital characters relieves some stress. I picked the game off the stand glancing at what was left behind: Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2…hn I guess Naruto was named after a game after all. I'm not that surprised still those guys on the cover looked awfully familiar. I shook the thought off and turned back around to Itachi.

"It's a good job I don't care about age certificates isn't it?" Itachi mused.

I picked up a few other games…ok a lot. I guess it would give me something to do, I have missed out on gaming for quite a while, like my father would ever approve of the thing. Besides it just means I have more things to kick Naruto's butt at, hey maybe he'll find a game that he's better than me at. I laughed to myself, yeah right. Itachi had ended up carrying everything naturally, he plain out refused me carrying anything in fear of me injuring myself. Bastard still thinks I'm a bloody damsel in distress, next time I'll make him wear a butler's outfit if he thinks I can't do anything for myself. Itachi had somehow managed to get everything delivered by today; he was really serious about getting it finished that it was worrying. He made me sit in the lounge and wait until everything was finished kinda like a surprise.

"So Otouto do you want to see your finished bedroom?" Itachi asked looking rather proud, it's not like he did anything himself, it was all the delivery men…well he did pay for it I guess. It would have been awfully funny if I had said no. Not that I was thinking that, still everything felt surreal. I nodded unable to hold back the plastering smile that spread across my face. I jumped up from the sofa looking as hyperactive as Naruto which was an achievement though I had enough pride to stop me from jumping up and down on the spot. I pretty much ran in front of Itachi towards the room which had been newly fitted out for myself.

Wow. Naruto wasn't kidding having none black walls can be nice and does make a room look bigger. I looked over my new room. The clean white walls shone in the sunlight, the black fire framed bed sat in the middle of the room the headboard pressed against the epic wallpaper the foot only reaching to about a third of the way into the room. At both sides sat delicate ebony bedside tables which had two modern black lamps on. Towards the window was the bookcase which was somehow full of books despite the fact that none were brought with me along with all the games that Itachi had bought me the whole thing looked a rainbow of colour. Down that side was also the wardrobe and drawers which looked like elegant shadows against the white walls. To the wall next to the door was an artistic black desk which reminded me of a spider's web by its structure. On the desk was a flashy new laptop that I swore I had seen on the adverts just a couple of days ago. Next to the desk was an awesome looking layered stereo which had a long stock of albums in the thin shelf next to it, all of bands that I love, and albums that I didn't actually own. I looked at Itachi.

"I went through your iPod, sorry," he admitted, of course I was far from annoyed at him, how could I be? At the end of the bed was a couple of beanbag chairs and opposite them was my favourite part of the room, the TV I chose sitting on a black glass stand with all the consoles beneath looking very expensive and just amazing.

"So what do you think?" Itachi asked, bringing back out of utter dream state. This was all for me? Seriously? That can't be right, right? This place is like heaven…I'm not dead right?

"Arigatou!" I yelled smiling like such an idiot before I literally glomped my brother senseless.

"I know the best way to celebrate, how about we invite Naruto over for the night?" Itachi gasped in-between my tight hug.

**AN Sorry it seems rather rushed, likewise, lack of inspiration, I just wanted this one out the way cause there isn't much point to it tbh. I'm sure Naruto will make the next chapter more awesome. **

**I thank you all so much for your awesome reviews so far, I have made it to 500! That is freakin EPIC. I still can't believe my fic became that popular XD Sorry my grammar sucks like crap, I just can never get it right, hopefully it'll get better D: Though I find my grammar was slightly better when I first started this…damn get to 16 and your brain gets lazy…**

**Anyway I sure appreciate getting 10 reviews just so I know people are still reading D: Sorry for my crappy hiatus. I'm getting flashes of inspiration though, so hopefully I will get a few more chapters out there. Besides gotta get to the yaoi, ne? Also I'm Japanese crazy right now, so expect a few extra Japanese words…**

**If I get reviews I shall try my best a getting another chapter up! **

**Ja ne! **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I can't believe I have finally updated this fic. It's ridiculous how much inspiration I have gotten, I just utterly fell in love with Itachi and Sasuke again and am struggling to hate Sasuke at all now. I am so sorry for waiting D: But if I'm superbly lucky then the fandom will last longer yet and I might actually get another chunk of this written.**

**Chapter 35**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto will be here in half an hour," Itachi told me, he seemed to be hiding some kind of underlying excitement, nowhere near as much as me of course but something most certainly had him in a good mood. I still couldn't come to terms with what he was doing for me, I was finally free forever! No more abusive father, no more being scared, no more being depressed. I had Itachi all to myself; once again having the big brother I admired the most in the entire world! My heart was beating faster than usual but this time it wasn't because of anxiety but for excitement it was nice of Itachi to trust Naruto to come to his apartment despite knowing how messy and hyperactive he is.

"So Sasuke what do you think he should have for tea?" Itachi asked me stretching his legs out across the sofa nudging my leg with the tip of his foot. I looked at him with a smile, I physically couldn't rub it off my face, I don't think I've ever smiled as much as I was now doing. It was still a blur to come to terms with how fast everything had changed once again, Itachi was my miracle.

"Hmmm I don't know, what do you think? Though please just not ramen I don't think I can deal with another conversation on that again," I joked, seriously everytime he had ramen he would just talk about it even more, about all the other flavours he liked too, while eating the stuff! I hate ramen talk, particularly because I actually don't really like it.

"How about we order pizza? I hear it's the perfect food for an overnight stay besides judging by Naruto's appetite I can't imagine him refusing, he looks like he can eat just about anything," Itachi stated running his hand through his loose hair that draped over his shoulder. I nodded at Itachi's observation; he was more than right the dobe could stomach anything as proved by Kiba's various eating dares. I quickly redirected my thoughts away from any more detail on that subject, seeing it once was bad enough.

"I guess that would be a good idea," I answered digging my hands into my pockets, it wasn't actually cold in here it just felt like a force of habit.

"Then we shall order when Naruto gets here, I think I may have some myself it's been a long time since I've had pizza," my brother said his thoughts clearly reminiscing about something. I could somehow never imagine the idea of Itachi eating pizza, just seemed rather beneath him.

Itachi sat silently for the next couple of minutes seemingly lost in thought which wasn't unusual he used to think a lot when we were younger. I bit my lip, there was something that was still really bugging me, I felt like I hadn't fully thanked my brother properly or fully apologized for being such a dick towards him when he first came back. I just never really thought about how Itachi felt or if there was any reason for why he disappeared, I should have known him well enough to know that he would have never lied purposely like that knowing that it would have hurt me.

"Itachi, I mean Aniki," I re-corrected myself, looking towards my hands, it was time that I called him the title that I always used to, I know he much preferred it over his name which was too formal. Itachi's attention was fully taken by me within a second, his lips were slightly curved into a small smile, I could tell that he was happy with my choice of title.

"So you're going to start calling my Aniki from now on then?" Itachi asked rather intrigued by my next answer, his eyes sparkled brightly those dark irises once again pulling me into an eternal bliss.

"You are my saviour Itachi, just like you used to be one I was young like everytime I would fall over and scrape my knee and you would always give me a piggy back ride home or when I needed help with my homework and you would always take the time off to sit there and help me no matter how frustrated I got so I would never fail classes. It's the same now, I can't erase the feelings I had for you when you were gone some part of me will always feel that loneliness but you came back Itachi and you saved me from my worst nightmare and showed me the Aniki that I treasured and worshipped once again and I can't thank you enough. I'm glad you came back for me," I elucidated feeling a fire in my heart starting to burn; I know that with time the fire would disappear and I would forget the terrors of my life and that abandonment feeling from that time alone would be buried. Itachi had always been the best distraction. I wiped the back of my hand against my watering eyes, I always knew that I would wait eternity to have my brother back no matter how far away he was our red ribbon of fate could never be torn apart.

"Come here," Itachi held his hand out and beckoned with his fingers for me to scoot over towards him; I reacted instantly moving closer until I was at arm's length apart. He quickly grabbed hold of my shoulder and pulled me towards him in a tight embrace. I let my chin rest over his shoulder where I could smell his freshly shampooed hair. His arms were warm and comforting the same as they always had been. I closed my eyes feeling my mind drift slightly as his fingers gently glided over my back.

"You know I will always come back for you my foolish Otouto, no matter how far away from you I am or however long it takes, I will _always _come back for you. You know I can't live without you, I promised myself that I will always be here for you from bruises to broken hearts to needing advice and guidance or even if it's just to tease you about your clearly insane set of fangirls, I will be here. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Sasuke, nothing, I just ask in return that you never give up hope and always believe in me," Itachi breathed his words out softly pulling me away from his shoulder to look at me directly. My eyes locked with his and I could feel my pulse rapidly speeding up around my body, his dark caverns showed me hope and security and a feeling of love that I could never experience from someone other than him. He too was my world; I would cross the end of time to be there with Itachi; there was nothing I wouldn't give up to be with him. Itachi raised his delicate hand and traced his knuckles down my cheek in a soothing way that I instinctively took hold of his hand against my skin just to hold it there longer to feel his warmth.

"Do you promise me Sasuke that you will never give up?" Itachi re-inquired, I closed my eyes still feeling drawn into his touch the world around me felt silent and still that only Itachi seemed to exist in it. I nodded wordlessly.

"Good, because you ever try anything stupid again, I swear," Itachi started unable to finish his sentence, there wasn't a threat he could make that would deter me from doing something like that again. Besides why would I even want to? A part of me wanted to provoke him into an answer but even then I couldn't think of one he could give. Instead I just wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, no part of me wanted to do something reckless with Itachi around to give up something so beautiful would be more than stupid.

"I'm also sorry; I have been such a pain for the last week giving you so much attitude. I thought I loathed you but I was clearly wrong. I get that you probably don't want to tell me why you left in the first place but I'm ok with that now because I know that what you said in that letter wasn't true," I added gripping hold of the back of Itachi's shirt. Part of me wanted to know what happened with Itachi but if it meant forcing him to speak about something he didn't find comfortable then I'd rather not ever know.

"It's fine Otouto you had every right to act how you did, but you're right I don't want to talk about what happened to me, I don't want you to think any less of me, I regret so much. All you need to know is that I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice and well now I'm back and I'm staying for good," my big brother clarified just as we both heard someone knock on the front door. We both instantaneously looked towards the apartment entrance realising who that clearly was. I turned back round to Itachi, "it's probably Naru-" I was cut off as a pair of fingers jabbed me in the forehead and the face that accompanied it was painted with a smirk. I frowned pulling away from Itachi and getting to my feet, "what was that for?" I asked agitated, I still hated it when he did that he had such a forceful poke, plus it was embarrassing having a big red mark on my forehead especially when my best friend was about to come in. Itachi looked a little surprised that I had jumped off him so fast, "I'm not sure exactly I just know you look exactly like you did when you were seven when I do it," Itachi replied standing up from the sofa and making his way over towards the front door. I stood still rubbing my head hoping that he hadn't done it hard enough to leave a mark. Idiot.

I heard Naruto shouting his greeting at top note at the doorway before bolting in like a caffeinated squirrel. His eyes darted across the whole space around him never focusing on one particular point more than another.

"Wow you must be so rich Itachi! It's so spacious….and clean," Naruto mumbled loudly buzzing around the room; Itachi had closed the door behind him silently not making an effort to say anything in return to my blonde idiot friend.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I have brought some energy drinks with me we'll be able to stay up all night!" Naruto shouted bouncing up and down on his feet with his arms shaking excitedly.

"Naruto you have school tomorrow and I plan on sending Sasuke too he seems to be feeling a lot better so you won't be staying up all night anyway," Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, it is so an achievement in my case that my best friend can drive him nuts. Still even I could tell that Itachi did actually like Naruto otherwise he wouldn't have even invited him here. Naruto grunted under his breath at Itachi.

"Are you sure you haven't _already _had any?" I asked, giving him a once over with my eyes which was hard to do because he just wouldn't stand still. Even with all the bags and belongings in his hands he still managed to look like he was holding onto an electric wire.

"No of course not teme!" Naruto protested before quickly biting his lip and turning to face Itachi who crossed his arms with a glare, "Gomen Itachi-sensei-sir I mean of course not Sasuke, that would spoil all the fun," the blonde dropped all his things on the floor and flexed out his shoulders.

"If I'm going to trust you on caffeine and sugar which is probably going to the biggest stupid mistake I have ever made you have to promise me you won't wreck anything in my apartment," Itachi made clear shaking his head in self disbelief, I bet he was only agreeing to this to not spoil my fun. Naruto grasped hold of Itachi's hand which hung loosely by his hand and shook it vigorously shouting: ok!

"This is going to be soooooooo fun Sasuke!" Naruto announced before grabbing hold of his stomach and grumbling, "What are we having for tea? I'm starving!"

"We're ordering out for pizza, would you like us to do it now?" Itachi sighed; I could nearly smell the regret coming off him. He should know that Naruto actually has a lot of respect for other people's property I've never seen him break something that wasn't his own before.

"YAAAAAAH!" The blonde knucklehead cheered, it was hard to understand how he was so easily pleased but then again Naruto in general was quite the mystery he always had this odd unpredictable streak that appeared every so often.

"Sasuke are you hungry?" Itachi asked me raising a thin eyebrow. I nodded in reply ignoring what I could of Naruto's voice which was talking straight at me but didn't appear to be making any sense he was speaking in his hyper-mumble which was impossible to verbally decode.

"Ok so what do you want on it?" My brother asked picking up his house phone and unfolding a menu from his pocket. He looked at us both waiting for an answer. Naruto pressed a finger against his lips in thought and tapped his floor against the ground in a most irritating manner that it wasn't just me who found it annoying.

"Anything, surprise me!" Naruto answered, I repeated his answer. I wasn't that fussed what was on it I was in the mood for giving anything a go besides I wouldn't expect Itachi to come up with something bizarre.

"Ok, I'll go and order, why don't you show Naruto your new room Sasuke?" Itachi questioned as Naruto grabbed hold of my non castrated arm and started shaking it vigorously in excitement already trying to drag me away from Itachi. I was glad he didn't pull too hard because I was still a little sore from the night before Naruto seemed to have remembered. I let my blonde friend turn me around from Itachi and I lead him towards my amazing new room.

"Oh…wow Sasuke…you've seriously been spoilt here haven't you? Heh mind if I like maybe move in with you hahaha," Naruto chuckled running his hands across everything in the room like it felt like some kind of amazing material.

"Somehow I don't think my brother would agree to that you have to know he is like allergic to mess he would probably go into shock if you messed up this place like your room," I answered as Naruto's laugh grew louder. It didn't take him long for his eyes to fixate on my television and games consoles as like a zombie he trudged mindlessly over. He dropped himself on one of the beanbags with a deep sigh relaxing into its cushion; well in my opinion it looked more like the cushion was eating him than him relaxing.

"Sasuke I am so jealous, why can't I have a mysterious and rich older brother?" I ignored Naruto's question thinking about how much trouble it's actually been having Itachi around. Having him around is the most amazing feeling that I could possibly describe but having him leave is like having the essence of your soul cracked like a mirror that even when together still contained those mild cracks that could never be healed. It was my brother's curse; my emotional bond for him ran so deep that the possibility of it being infinite was not a farfetched description.

"So what do you want to play baka?" I asked punching him in the shoulder lightly. Naruto looked at me before hitting a sudden realisation. If there was something that Naruto always was is a fair player he never liked beating his friends personally because of a handicap.

"What about your hand? You can't play properly it wouldn't be fair for you to play against me like that because of course there would be no chance of you beating me," Naruto gasped, I looked down at the cast on my arm most of my fingers were pretty much fixed in place too because of the damage to my hand. Naruto was right there wasn't much I could actually play with one hand and I was stuck with this cast for a good couple more weeks which just wasn't cool in the slightest. Ironic that I have all this new stuff which I can't even play, so much for the saying of: so close, yet so far. I think in this case it was definitely true.

"Hey I don't mind watching I guess," I told Naruto sitting down on the beanbag next to him realising how comfy these things actually were. I definitely need to thank Itachi again; maybe I could give him something as a thank you gift or something? I also don't have any money right now, nor can I draw or make anything with my arm in a cast like this. I mentally sighed.

"No, I don't think that will do Sasuke," I looked up at the voice at the doorway. Itachi stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded neatly against his chest. I looked up at him with confused eyes, what could he possibly mean by that? Naruto mumbled out an odd noise as Itachi strode towards us both.

"What do you suggest _Aniki?" _I asked slightly sarcastically wondering what he was thinking and whether he even knew how games worked. I have personally never seen him play one but you never know besides Itachi always has a habit of surprising everyone with his skill capacity.

"How about we play together, you operate one half of the controller and I'll do the other half?" Itachi suggested, at first I wanted to burst into laughter but then I thought about it for a second. Itachi would have to sit really close to me and we would have to do something together…

"Ok then that might be fun," I said, Naruto looked at me with a dumbfounded face before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Hahaha Sasuke you have no chance of beating me with _him _on your team he doesn't look like he's played a videogame in his entire life," the blonde fell back into the bean bag kicking his heels on the ground. I noticed he had already opened his energy drink, in reality the only thing that I could except that amount of caffeine doing to him is making him fidget more and possible babble more incoherent words than usual.

"Don't underestimate me Naruto, besides when I team with Sasuke I can promise you I will not lose," Itachi proclaimed in a serious tone giving Naruto his 'don't fuck with me' look. He glanced towards me, "shall we prove your knucklehead friend here what we can do with the power of Uchiha?" I nodded up at him eagerly; I hadn't really done anything with Itachi like that before even if it was so trivial. It actually made me feel more competitive, with Itachi with me there was no way I would lose, I had to impress him besides in this case it seemed that I had more practice at this than he did.

"Game on raven boys! How about we play a round of Halo?" Naruto suggested with a dark smirk, his competitive smirk. I hadn't seen him this enthusiastic in a long time; something told me he just wanted to have one up on something when it came to Itachi.

"Get it started up then, I'll be right back just going to answer the door for the pizza," Itachi ordered quickly leaving the room as silently as how he came in. I could already imagine the metaphorical electricity spark between them both, somehow Itachi had scooped to his level. Somehow he had changed over the last four years; he appeared more willing to try new things out even if they would lower his high class ego. Naruto bounced to his feet and set up the console with ease, ready for Itachi's return which I guessed wouldn't take long neither.

"No offense Sasuke but Itachi and you are going down," the dobe pointed out, emphasizing his point by pointing his finger towards the ground. I just shook my head in dissatisfaction.

Two minutes later and Itachi had re-entered carrying two pizza shaped boxes which he gently laid on the floor in front of the beanbags.

"For Sasuke and I we have a plain with an extra triple tomato serving," Itachi winked at me, and for a strange reason I felt my cheeks heat up a little. He just knew exactly what I wanted and what would impress me, "and for Naruto we have everything, seriously they put a bit of every possible topping on there," Itachi enlightened as Naruto grinned widely already going for a slice. Before I realised what else was going Itachi had sat himself next to me on the bean bag close enough that the whole left side of my body was touching him, very closely. I could feel the heat radiating off him and it made my throat go dry. It seemed the closer I got him the more my body reacted in these awkward ways, I found it hard to understand why it kept happening, how I would just feel like ten degrees hotter for every centimetre closer he got and why my stomach would fill with butterflies with every word he spoke. It was never the reaction I had during his presence when I was younger, plus it couldn't' be that I fancied him…maybe I just find him a little intimidating. Naruto handed Itachi the Xbox360 controller.

"Ok one of you can be the navigator and the other the shooter," Naruto said pointing out to Itachi which buttons did what, I guessed that Itachi felt a little patronised by this as soon as Naruto turned away he glared like he was trying to drill holes in the back of the mass of yellow hair.

"You can shoot Itachi it will be easier for me to navigate as it's my left hand which is the free one though we'll have to cross arms…" I stated crossing my arm over and holding onto the left side of the controller realising how awkward this going to feel. Itachi glided his right arm past me and held onto the right part of the controller. I quickly saw how muddled up we looked and felt the lack of distance between each other.

Naruto started the game, Itachi quickly figured out that he just needed to really press the back button to shoot and I found it hard to concentrate as our arms continued to rub past each other. Naruto didn't even try and go easily on us. Itachi was more than just slightly focused on playing that in fact he actually started getting quite into it which was completely unexpected. It wasn't long before Itachi had picked up the game and was whispering tactics in my ear which resulted in us starting to pick up for more kills against Naruto who had become increasingly more frustrated.

"Oh come you guys are cheating!" Naruto complained as his character was thrown across the screen via a very carefully places explosive which Itachi had decided to set. It was kinda worrying how he knew exactly where to put these things like he had had some kind of previous practice.

"No Naruto it is called strategy, it's something we Uchiha's have," Itachi smirked, looking rather proud of himself. It was easier than expected playing like this. Within the next few minutes Naruto was killed again making the winning score 8 – 5 to the Uchiha's. I couldn't help but feel proud of our achievement against Naruto.

"I can't believe you won," my blonde friend complained looking very deflated. He sunk deeply into the beanbag in a sulky manner.

The night carried on with Itachi and Naruto playing solo's against each other after I eventually got bored, surprisingly Itachi lost more rounds than he won without my help. Though I figured he was trying to make me feel like I did something when playing with him. Itachi eventually took the energy drink off Naruto when he started to run laps across the room after beating Itachi at Dead or Alive. Naruto eventually admitted to me that Itachi wasn't as stuck up as he first seemed whereas Itachi admitted to me that Naruto was indeed as stupid as the first thought.

**A/N I still haven't abandoned this fic because I utterly refuse, sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm just easing myself back into the writing style not to mention I have been up for 35 hours straight. Yes I pulled an all-nighter watching Naruto and falling in love with ItaSasu again. So if all goes well this fic might look at getting some more chapters cause I really felt the inspiration today and Itachi and Sasuke managed to make me cry which is a massive thing to do.**

**I guess just to prove this is still worth updating reviews would be lovely; I'm going to try my best to keep this fandom up by re-watching Naruto and reading ItaSasu fanfics and getting obsessed again. Woo! I love Itachi and Sasuke once again, they break my heart so much D:**

**Thanks for sticking with this for so long I appreciate all you awesome people I just needed to obtain inspiration.**

**R&R**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Well I have had 10 reviews so I thought an update was necessary :D Plus I have school tomorrow D: which means I'm gonna have less time to slob in front of a computer and write for the whole day. I have 2 or 3 Sasuke chapters already pre-written (for a change), I just need to do a few Itachi ones to add in. It's official that I have officially worked out that I have 8 more Sasuke chapters to write until this fic will come to an end.**

**Chapter 36**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke wake up, it's time to get ready for school," I heard Itachi softly speak shaking me by the shoulder. I realised I had fallen asleep on the beanbag awkwardly which did not do wonders for my ribs which were aching harshly. I made some kind of groaning noise at Itachi to tell him I had heard but I felt too tired to form words. I was surprised how well I had slept, even in this uncomfortable position leaning heavily to my left. I was still warm and I noticed the blanket on top of me, I assumed Itachi must have put it there, how thoughtful of him…haha thoughtful Itachi, not an often used descriptive word. I forced myself into the sitting position holding my breath not wanting to breathe because I felt so sore. I instinctively pressed my hand against my chest and opened my eyes to Itachi who was kneeling on the floor in front of me. My eyes were a little fuzzy from waking up so I blinked a couple of times so I could see my brother clearly. He was already dressed in a black suit and tie and his hair was combed out and his usual ponytail. He didn't seem tired at all which didn't surprise me. He was holding a glass of water in one hand and what I made out to be a couple of painkillers in the other.

"I thought you'd need these, I didn't particularly like the idea of you sleeping like that on the beanbag in your condition but you had already fallen asleep and I didn't want to disturb you," Itachi said holding his hands out towards me. I looked at them, I forgot how caring Itachi used to be, it always bewildered me how cold he was to others except me. I took the painkillers and shoved them in my mouth; I hated the bitter taste they had so I quickly drank the water.

"Thanks," I croaked out handing the water back to Itachi, who took it; I then brushed my hair out of my eyes with a sigh. It still felt a little odd to feel cared for like this after being four years without any parental guidance, my father hated my guts and my mother…well she was too scared to do anything. I had to become independent if I had any hope of living.

"What time is it?" I asked wondering how long it was going to take before the painkillers were going to kick in.

"It's about half six in the morning, the downside of this arrangement is that we have to leave for school earlier so no one catches us together," Itachi told me getting up and placing the half full glass on the bedside table. Ironically having a new bed and not have slept in it yet. I hated how comfy it looked to me right now; maybe I was still rather tired. Though I didn't mind getting up early if it meant being with Itachi, besides at least I can sleep better now. Itachi's gaze turned to my right and I followed. I tried not to laugh at the sight in front of me because I knew it would hurt. I had forgotten about Naruto, somehow. He was asleep in a very odd position he was mainly on his front with his face in the pizza box on the floor and the rest of him kinda perched on the beanbag so much that his ass was sticking in the air he looked like he was kind of praying. I wasn't quite sure how that was possible maybe he had been kneeling and then just flopped forwards.

"What are we going to do about him? I don't have any ramen," my brother inquired tilting his head to the side. It wasn't a common sight to see Itachi so out of ideas I guess being a genius doesn't come in use for every task in life.

"Leave that to me, I'm sure you've got something you have to do," I told him thinking about what I could do. Itachi nodded before swiftly leaving the room. I focused my thoughts on the task at hand; I stood up stretching my shoulders out and flexing my stiff fingers. I walked over towards my idiotic looking sleeping best friend who had begun to twitch. I lifted my foot and pressed it against the only thing propping Naruto up and kicked it, hard. The beanbag shot out from underneath Naruto and well he dropped fully onto the floor heavily with a thud. I noticed another blanket on the floor, I guess Itachi's kindness hadn't just been on me after all, just that Naruto had thrown it off during the night which wasn't surprising by the way he slept.

"Wha-! What!? What's going on!?" Naruto instinctively shouted getting on all falls like some kind of frightened animal. I smirked, "it's time to get up dobe," Naruto's head flashed my way with a frown.

"Thanks a lot for scaring me teme! I thought I was getting attacked!" Naruto complained stretching out his back and extending his arms above his head with a gigantic yawn. My smirk widened when I saw pizza smeared across his face all across his cheeks and even on the tip of his nose. I wasn't sure if it was because he had forgotten to wipe his face after eating or he had fallen asleep directly on the pizza.

"One sec Naruto," I said, holding my hand out indicating with one finger. Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to speak as I rushed out of the room towards the bathroom. Entering the large room I was reminded about the bath Itachi and I shared the day before. I still couldn't believe I had agreed to that, I even saw his- oh god…I face palmed. Shaking the thought away I did what I had come in here to do. I unrolled a few pieces of toilet roll and pulled it off before returning to my bedroom. Naruto still continued to stand there looking stupid, he hadn't moved at all. I walked towards him holding out the tissue.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you-" Naruto started as I raised the tissue towards his face, he flinched slightly backwards before I started wiping the pizza sauce off his face. His eyebrows narrowed and I noticed his cheek flush pink. I guessed he felt a little embarrassed that I saw him like this.

"You have sauce all over your face," I smiled at him. He smiled at me self-consciously with a nervous giggle. I wiped away all the greasy mess and chucked the tissue in the bin. Naruto's cheeks were still a rosy colour and he scratched his head flicking his messy blonde hair.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said in a slightly quieter voice than usual.

"Well it's not like I'm going to leave it there, you would be an embarrassment to me at school, I don't want to be known as the guy whose best friend is a slob," I replied in my usual cold way. Naruto just chuckled.

"Well I guess we better get dressed for school," I stated looking towards the floor; I really didn't want to go back to school today. I just wanted to spend more time with Itachi plus dealing with Sakura and Ino's fangirling seriously annoying. Then there's Neji who was just going to be the usual prick.

"I guess so! Hey do you want me to get dressed somewhere else? I know you like your personal Sasuke space," Naruto asked already hitting his hyperactive self. It never took him long to wake up fully, it was just the waking up part which was the hardest.

"Nah it's fine, besides we get changed together for PE plus we're both guys after all," I stated folding my arms and leaning to my right. I couldn't understand why he would even need to ask, we'd been best friends for a long time and I had never been _that _self-conscious. Only after self-harming was I a little more paranoid about it but I hadn't done anything in quite a long time. Every injury I had at this moment wasn't my doing.

"Are you sure? You're not worried that I'm going to like, stare at you or something?" Naruto questioned awkwardly.

_Naruto, I bathed with my brother yesterday, if I was ever going to feel awkward, it was then. Besides I'm gay too…_

I hit me that I had never really told Naruto about my sexuality, I didn't think he even knew that I swung that way, hell I didn't really know until Itachi pointed it out. He's still probably under the impression I'm asexual or something. I guess I'll have to tell him sometime, just not right now kinda inappropriate timing besides Itachi would kill me if I don't start getting dressed soon.

"Naruto, it doesn't bother me that you're gay at all," I sighed.

"You sure?" Naruto repeated, I felt the urge to slap him for thinking I would be so judgemental. Naruto could be a secret transvestite into BDSM for all I care and I still would see him as my best friend.

"Seriously Naruto if you don't start getting dressed I'm going to rip those clothes off you myself," I retorted indifferently before realising my choice of words. I gritted my teeth together hoping that Naruto hadn't picked up on it. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

"Whoa there Sasuke, don't you think we should go on a date first?" Naruto laughed, I scowled at him. Why did he have to be so full of himself? Who says I would want to go on a date with him anyway? He annoys the hell outta me besides what would you do with him? He wouldn't exactly be romantic would it?

"You have a boyfriend Naruto," I stated matter-o-factly. Gaara would murder me besides I can't get Itachi out of my head. All I can think about is his long silky black hair and his beautiful pale skin.

"Oh I, gomen Gaara," Naruto apologised interrupting my trail of thoughts. How Naruto could forget about that anger issued red-head I have no idea. Seriously that guy is totally in love with Naruto that it's kinda out of character.

I changed into a tight fitting long sleeve black top which was a bastard to get on over my cast, there wasn't much I could wear to cover it and it seemed too hot to wear a hoodie. I also put on some black skinny jeans with skeleton prints over the back pockets, which Naruto joked about telling me it looked like a skeleton was groping my ass. Naruto changed into a black t-shirt with a black jacket with an orange stripe across the middle of the arms and torso. He wore loose black jeans to go with it.

We left for school at about 7:15am to arrive there at about 7:45am.

"Thanks Itachi for letting me stay over, I really appreciate it. I've never really had chance to spend that much time with Sasuke before because of his- I mean your father even if he did fall asleep early," Naruto joked getting out of Itachi's black Ferrari.

"Hey it was 11:30! That's not that bad, besides I was tired," I snapped back, I had had a long day having Itachi spoil me hahaha. Besides it wasn't such a bad idea seeings as though I had to get up at 6:30 in the morning.

"You should have drunk and energy drink!" Naruto stated with a smirk, purposely bumping me in the shoulder. I had no interest in trying that stuff, besides I had never been a fan of sweet things and with that amount of sugar it was bound to be sweet. Though letting Naruto drink the lot was probably a bad idea too, I kinda felt bad for falling asleep early and leaving Itachi to deal with Naruto until of course he too fell asleep.

"At least you didn't make too much mess, but next time you come over it will be during the holidays because I have managed to sleep about three hours," Itachi sighed closing the car door carrying a bunch of paperwork in his arms.

"You don't look tired, and nice car by the way," Naruto smiled, I could tell he was probably picturing it in orange which would have been totally gross.

"I'm used to little sleep," Itachi replied with his usual serious and emotionless tone, he didn't even thank Naruto for the compliment but I guessed he didn't really care so much. The car didn't seem that important to him, he just didn't like to been seen with anything less than his high standards.

The school was quiet, there were a few teachers' cars parked in the car park but that was it. There definitely would have been no other students here. Itachi locked his car and walked towards one of the schools entrances, the one used by teachers only, though we used it to. We were careful to avoid any other teachers because explaining why were in school so early could of gotten awkward.

"It seems I have to teach a cooking lesson first period this morning," Itachi detailed, he didn't seem very excited about the idea not that I was surprised my class are just a bunch of wild animals when cooking. Plus I've never seen Itachi as much of an aspiring teacher; it's not really his kind of job as far as I know about him. Besides he used to work for some kind of Agency when I was eleven though I never got much detail on that but he seemed to be more interested in that job.

"What we making?" Naruto asked enthusiastically jumping in front of Itachi who stopped suddenly to not walk into the crazy blonde before narrowing his eyes unimpressed by the move. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was my friend I'm sure Itachi would probably hate him.

"Cakes, thankfully that shouldn't be too hard for the class, I don't particularly want to clean up after any disasters, Naruto if Lee does anything stupid please don't encourage him," Itachi grumbled opening the door to the cookery room. It wasn't often we came in here, Iruka began giving up teaching this lesson after Gaara went homicidal with a knife and threatened to stab anyone that came near his…well I can't remember what he was making but yeah. He didn't actually stab anyone luckily but it just wasn't worth the risk again.

We helped Itachi set everything up for the class which he seemed thankful about. It seemed we were all going to work in pairs, I guess that was good way of starting things as everyone will be too busy with their partner to get distracted by everyone else and despite being a bunch of misfits it wasn't like we were the type to sabotage others. The time went fast before the bell went and it wouldn't be long for the class to come in. It felt like I hadn't seen Gaara, Hinata and Kiba in ages, time just seemed to go that much slower with Itachi around.

"I'm working with you then Sasuke besides you're going to need all the help you can get," Naruto joked his eyes directed at my cast which was more than clearly visible.

"Well I'm pretty fucking useless right now with this," I heard Itachi scold my language from across the room which just made me roll my eyes before carrying on, "I hope it's off by the game in a couple of weeks," I stated. I really didn't want to miss the game; it was one thing I was really looking forward to. It's such a great way to vent anger and I knew I still had a great deal of it too vent, I can finally just hate my father as I don't have to fear him anymore.

"I'm sure it will be off by then, it wouldn't be the same without you, our team doesn't work unless all four of us are there, though we have Lee as well but he most certainly won't last long," Naruto elucidated as I just nodded. It was so true, if it wasn't for Gai being his father he wouldn't have been on the team anyway, still I guess he'll make a good distraction and feint, the other team will think we suck because they can take Lee out easily.

"Hey anyway don't you want to pair up with Gaara since you know he's your boyfriend?" I asked, I didn't want to keep Naruto to myself if he wanted to be with Gaara particularly as I have clearly already had more of his time than Gaara had.

"Naaah, its ok you need me more than he does besides we all know he'll just take over and work independently anyway and I don't feel like getting stabbed because I'm sure even I am a worthy target haha, besides I can't really imagine you being paired with anyone else we both know if I'm not with you Sakura or Ino will force themselves on you, being molested by those bitches is never cool," the blonde answered with a bright smile, he hated those girls as much as I did. Thinking about it it's probably best I am with Naruto I'm sure I would get on anyone else's nerves and Sakura and Ino just make me want to bash my head against a wall.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, you're in! Are you okay?" I frowned, here it comes. Sakura sprinted towards me leaning over the desk I was behind until her face was only a couple of inches away from mine. I noticed Naruto clench his teeth from the corner of my eye. Her faced blushed severely red and I took a step back away from it.

"You weren't in yesterday; I was so worried, were you ill or something?" Sakura squeakily asked making a pouty face that reminded me of a fish. I saw Itachi in the background smirking once again; it annoyed me that he began to stare at his nails. Damn his nails.

"It's none of your business billboard brow," Naruto mocked banging his hands on the desk so much so that she jumped backwards. She twisted a piece of her pink hair around her finger, "shut up idiot I'm not talking to you," Sakura insulted back staring at me in a creepy way.

"Sakura get away from him, can't you see he doesn't want to talk to you?" The other fangirls voice shouted, Ino's long blonde hair swayed behind her as she ran up to Sakura and dragged her away from me. I raised an eyebrow well that was out of character.

"Hiiiiii Hiucha-sensei you're looking particularly nice today," Ino complimented, ok not so out of characters after all, it just seems her love has transferred from me to him. Ha! Well he can put up with her instead! Although it is kinda annoying that he still is more of a 'sex symbol' than I am. Still, not that I didn't expect it, everyone fell for Itachi not that Ino has a chance, my brother is gay. It's kinda funny that four of us in this class are actually gay, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto and myself but then again being around those kinds of girls could easily put off some guys.

"Ino, please take your seat," Itachi ordered calmly.

Ino pouted before grabbing hold of Sakura, "I'm going with you' cause I don't want to end up with an icky guy," she demanded before dragging the pink haired girl with her to a desk. It's surprising how much they hate each other yet hang around so often together. But then again they probably do have a lot to talk about in the end even if the topic count is limited to just boys.

"Yo, Naruto, Sasuke," Kiba bounded in holding his hand up for a high five, Naruto gladly went along though I just dipped my head at him as a greeting. I'm not exactly the high-fiving type.

"As serious as ever Sasuke," Kiba chucked, "guessing you're feeling better today Hinata told us you didn't look so well a couple of days ago, she saw you out in the field by yourself," Kiba enlightened looking me over, "well I guess you look fine except for the broken wrist of course," he dove his hands into his coat pockets. How he could wear that thing when it was so hot in here I had no idea.

"Yeah, I'm much better thanks," I replied feeling obligated to, it wasn't like I was going to go into any more detail about my father having fun with sharp objects. Hinata quickly followed Kiba asking me the same question before taking her seat with Kiba I noticed the subtle hand holding they both did as they walked together. I'm sure they were planning on telling us at some point. I was taken back by the fact that Neji had come in yet he couldn't be off again that guy hated missing school. Gaara was next in, again with the turning up surprise, he gave Naruto a very subtle smile and me a minor eye narrowing that most people wouldn't notice but having the eye-narrowing master as a brother it made it obvious. I liked Gaara and all but his jealousy was a little frustrating even if he didn't mean it, I had no interest in taking Naruto off him. Naruto mouthed a sorry for Gaara as Gaara sat down at the desk folding his arms and blankly stared out in front of him looking at nothing in particular.

"It seems Gaara is still jealous of me," I sighed quietly so only Naruto could hear.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him later," Naruto reassured me, I didn't want one problem to end just to have another one on its way.

Shino, Shikamaru and Lee came in a group, not together just somehow at the same time.

"Ohayo youthful class!" Lee exclaimed throwing his arms in the air before skipping over to his seat. Shino trudged to sit next to Gaara, they tended to work together simply because neither of them really had to talk to each other in group exercises they just seemed to know what each other's job was and just did it. Shikamaru traipsed over with a silent yawn and bags under his eyes, for someone that sleeps all the time he seemed to always look tired except when he was playing some kind of strategy game.

"Heads up everyone the cooking King is here!" Naruto cheered as Chouji stepped into the classroom, he had heard Naruto as he bowed to everyone. Chouji always shared his cooking with everyone else and it was always amazing hence why at least in this class we all had great respect for the guy. Lee cheered and clapped his hands along with Naruto and Kiba. Itachi looked totally uninterested that it looked as though he had a visually built a brick wall around himself. The cheers and clapping utterly died down when the light eyed suck up made his appearance.

"Look at you all being so immature, we're not in elementary anymore grow up," Neji grouched as everyone booed him loudly. Trust Neji to be the killjoy no wonder he's in this class, if he were anywhere else he would have been killed by the rest of the students for pissing them the fuck off. Neji walked towards his desk at the back (clearly being paired with Lee simply by default) he purposely went the long way I noticed as he walked in my direction. He stopped in front of me, "I apologize for my actions during the dodge ball game last week," he said before beginning to walk past me I noticed him thinning his eyes and leaning towards my ear.

"I'm going to get you back Uchiha, mark my words I'm going to ruin you," Neji aggressively whispered to me before carrying on. I felt the heat flow towards my fist and I clenched my fingers into my palm trying to control it. I knew that Neji wasn't going to give up that easily, I beat him up so I guess it was coming my way because Neji and personal revenge went together hand in hand. Still I don't regret my decision; no one insults my best friend and expects to get away with it unscathed. It's not like that I had much to fear about Neji right? What was he seriously going to do?

"Right seeings though we are all here shall we get started? Today we are making cupcakes I have left the recipes out on your desks for you to follow and I'll be here if you need any help, if anything goes wrong there are spare ingredients on this front desk, so feel free to start," Itachi explained seating himself down at the teacher's desk looking ever so bored. I could easier imagine him in more of the fast life maybe as a police officer or something instead of some back end slow job like this.

"Ok Sasuke's lets measure the ingredients out!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically picking up the flour and dumping it into the scales; he did the same for all the other ingredients. He kinda left me there watching him; it did feel a little annoying but even I knew doing things one handed is a struggle. Instead I just watched around at everyone else, Gaara and Shino were doing entirely separate things, they weren't even looking at each other, which must have been awkward. Sakura and Ino were giggling with each other…I didn't even want to know what they were talking about. Neji kept snatching things out of Lee's hands and shouting at him for doing wrong. Poor Lee having to put up with that asshole must be tough. Shikamaru was spooning out everything in the bowl while Chouji did everything, it wasn't in a nasty way as Shikamaru was clearly allowed to help but just preferred to watch the amazing cooking Akiminchi.

Naruto appeared to be doing well by himself letting me mix the horrid looking substance in the bowl while he held it. I didn't particularly like the smell of it but that was probably because I didn't really like cake. I was in the middle of stirring when I heard Neji yell as a large poof sound filled the air. Everyone looked towards the noise as Lee stood covering his gawping mouth as a large packet of flour splayed on the floor with all of its contents visible to see.

"Neji I am so sowwy!" Lee apologised regretfully.

"Lee you stupid idiot, go get another packet while I clean this up," Neji demanded pointing at the spare ingredients desk. I wanted to shout at Neji that there was no reason to be so harsh but likewise that would be out of character for me to do in a classroom situation plus I don't want to draw any more attention to myself from Neji. Lee dropped his head as he trudged over towards the ingredients desk. Itachi hadn't gotten up to help Neji out…not that I was that surprised. Lee made his way back from the desk holding a full packet of flour which was already open ready for use. Because this _wasn't _the recipe for another disaster, it was more than obvious when Lee tripped over Neji's hand which stuck out cleaning the flour up and the contents of the bag blew out at Naruto. Within a second Naruto went from orange to white, he rubbed the excess flour out of his closed eyes and spat out a smoky mist of it I bit down on my piercings to restrain laughter, if it had happened to anyone else I would have ignored it but because of Naruto somehow it was just that much funnier. Lee stood still, mouth agape.

"I apologise in advice for this sensei," Naruto said loudly, Itachi perked up his lips becoming a severe line. Naruto picked up a spare egg from our desk and cracked it directly on Lee's head. The yolk ran down Lee's face and I realised how disgusting that was.

"Food fight!" Kiba barked scooping up a handful of flour and throwing it at Sakura and Ino who both squealed now looking like a failed Halloween costume. Itachi stood up looking a tad frantic; I smirked; now I _had _to get involved. I grasped hold of the spoon which still had a big lump of mixture on and catapulted its contents towards the annoying fangirls, I had hit Sakura, the horrid brown mixture ran down her pink dress.

"SASUKE!" She screamed looking at the mess I had caused before seizing hold of a lump of mixture and tossing it vaguely in my direction. Her aimed sucked at it hit Shino in the shoulder. At first he didn't react before he scooped up the whole bowl and quietly walked over to the now trembling pink haired girl. He held the bowl over her head and the mixture ran straight down coating her hair now a dark and gloopy brown. Now that was a sight worth coming into school for if I say so myself.

"Everyone calm down now," Itachi ordered, I think even he knew it wasn't going to happen but was still worth a try nonetheless. They guy so needed to lighten up and that was coming from me, I gathered up a handful of flour.

"Hey Shikamaru heads up!" I shouted, though I had no intention of throwing it at him, he was just the only guy directly in the direction of a certain stuck up Uchiha. I grinned darkly finding my target; Itachi had just turned around, perfect. I threw the contents of my hand in his direction and before he knew what was going on his black haired was littered white. I saw his shoulder hunch at the impact before he instinctively raised a hand to see what exactly had hit him. He turned around looking directly at me, knowing full well that I would be the only one to have the guts to do it.

"I believe a detention is necessary don't you think Mr Uchiha," my brother stated severely as everyone else was utterly silent. I just folded my arms, "you have no proof it was me sensei," I remarked stubbornly. Why I had the urge to act so childish again was beyond me, still I guess my immature side just loved to aggravate Itachi as much as I possibly could, he's still my brother after all, and that's what brothers do.

"Oh I know whose voice I heard when it shouted for Shikamaru but missed," Itachi replied rather full of himself. Damn he got me there.

"There will be detentions for anyone else who throws again now," he stated in a serious voice, everyone just looked at each other and put down anything in their hands.

"Good, now let's get this mess cleaned up," my brother carried on, well my mission was successful though I could probably have guessed that he was going to scold me for it later when everyone else had left. Naruto nudged me and I turned towards him, "nice shot man, I wouldn't have had the guts to do that but I guess he probably won't kill you for it," Naruto whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey what's going on in here?" The attention of the class shot to the entrance where we saw Kakashi-sensei scratching the back of his head looking bemused and entertained. He looked at the mess we had all caused.

"I wish my class were this fun, hey Hiucha sensei who was it that got you?" The grey haired man joked. I had never really seen much of the Hatake before particularly as I had no classes with him. He seemed pretty fun to be around and surprisingly laid back for a teacher. I had often seen him turning up at the same time I did for school which was always late.

"Mr Uchiha over there, earned himself a detention," Itachi replied coolly I know for a fact he was pissed as Hell that I had wrecked his hair, but that was all part of the fun. It was likely that he would probably get me back at something later but I would be more than well prepared of course. Kakashi smirked walking into the classroom, "I guess I'll help you guys clean up I have nothing better to do right now my class are all at PE," he sighed grabbing hold of the mop that was stored in the corner of the room for such occasions.

"Every start cleaning up," Itachi heaved a deep breath flicking his bangs out of his eyes with the back of his hand. The clonking of utensils being slapped carelessly into bowls filled the room along with a bunch of heavy sighs. I noticed Chouji asking my brother to being excused from cleaning up the mess as he wanted to finish his cakes. Naturally, he was allowed besides he was mainly the only one along with Shikamaru who didn't get involved besides it would have been nice if at least one of us lot actually managed to do something constructive in this class. I was proud that I came out of this clean sadly the same couldn't be same for Naruto though all in all Sakura looked the worst but who seriously cared about that? Kakashi mopped the mess up down my isle before stopping in front of me, and handing me a small brush, "maybe you should brush off your friend there and by the way good shot, that sensei of yours needs to learn to take that stick out of his ass," Kakashi told me as I took the brush out of his hands. I lowered my eyebrows slightly confused. Kakashi sensei gave me the impression that he knew my brother longer than what he should of.

"You seem to know sensei well," I stated, Naruto was too busy being occupied picking up cracked egg shell off the floor.

"Not really, I've just spent a couple of lunchtimes with him and he just seems too serious with that solemn face of his, kind of a killjoy really," he grumbled continuing his mopping. I shook the thought away; Itachi did tend to make a big impression pretty quick there was never much to work out about his outer self. I turned my attention back to Naruto who had dropped the egg shell into the bowl with a disgusted face which surprised me thinking about the state of his room. I held up the brush into his hair and brushed out clouds of flour watching as the yellow-ness of his hair began to show through once more. Naruto stood still watching the brush like a two-year-old staring at a new toy.

"Hey this the second time you've been cleaning me up," Naruto joked trying not to sneeze at the white mist in front of his nose.

"Maybe I should start charging," I solemnly stated, I guessed it was supposed to be funny but my cold voice always came out in public.

"Charge? Like you need any money with that rich egotistical brother of yours, you can just give him the puppy eyes and watch him turn out his pockets," the blonde laughed, it was probably true. I've always had this power over Itachi that made me able to get exactly what I wanted from him, I guess even he has a soft side.

After we had finished clearing up Chouji's cakes were finished which gave a new uproar to the class. Chouji began handing out his cakes to everyone, including Kakashi who was more than delighted. Even Itachi took one and tried it…and finished it. It amused me to watch, like me he too didn't particularly have a sweet tooth, though how I remembered was that he did have a sugar rush today every so often when he would just down as many sweet things as he could. If I knew what it was at that age I would have joked about him being on PMT or something, I'm sure if he wore a dress he could more than easily pull off a woman. Our next class was literally a self-study period, my favourite kind.

We all left the cookery room pretty hyperactive, some of us dirty, some of us clean. Sakura had gone to the girl's bathroom to clean herself off but even after coming back her hair was still stained brown, I hate her hair colour anyway. It also gave me another reason to avoid her because she smelt revolting not that it was likely she had forgiven me for throwing stuff at her but whatever no loss there. Sadly Neji didn't have much on him which was a bummer, Itachi continued to fiddle with his hair pulling out as much as he could but the white still continued to stick out against his black hair, basically he would just have to wash it out. We headed back into our usual classroom and sat down ready for Itachi to tell us what was going to happen.

"Well I guess this is a self-study period, and well I hope you all use it to your advantage, I guess I would prefer silence after all that noise in the cookery room but I guess if your quiet and get on with whatever you're doing that is good enough for me," Itachi said with his worn out voice, he was giving off his: leave me the fuck alone vibe. He definitely didn't like this job, maybe he should just quit or is he here literally because he wanted to keep an eye on me?

"Hey you haven't done the official new teacher initiation test," Naruto bellowed jumping out of his seat. I wouldn't have been surprised if Itachi just shoved his face into the desk, maybe he was quiet tired after all. Of course he never face-desked but instead linked his fingers together on top of the desk. It seemed that Naruto wanted to annoy him as much as I did.

"And what would this initiation test be?" Itachi asked a hint of curiousity flashed in his eyes.

"You have to play a game of chess with Shikamaru!" Naruto bluntly replied pointing at the sleepy looking teen leaning heavily on his hand from which his elbow stood upright from the desk. The class went into a cheer.

"No one can beat Shikamaru at chess, he is the legend! It will prove how intelligent you are," Kiba barked. Oh, they had got him at proving intelligence; I saw the corner of Itachi's lips curve into a subtle smile.

"Then I except this challenge," he established, I had no idea how this could turn out, I knew Itachi was a genius and always planned ahead but Shikamaru was the master of strategy there was no skilled game in this world that he couldn't beat, he too was an utter genius.

"Woo! Kiba get the chessboard we have a match! All bets come to me while we set up," Naruto exclaimed as Kiba vaulted over the table towards the cupboard. Chouji repositioned the desk so there was a table in the middle of the square where everyone could stand round. Shikamaru took his spot in the middle while Kiba placed the board on the table and set up the pieces. Itachi took his seat opposite.

"Black or white?" Shikamaru asked his eyes flaring with energy, if there was one thing that kept him awake it was most certainly a challenge.

"Black please," Itachi answered as Kiba turned the board around. They sat there patiently as the crowd around them grew.

"Ok all betters that Itachi will win to the right, all betters that Shikamaru will win then I will take game lasting times and the one who is picks the winner and closest game time gets all the money betted," so everyone decided now. I watched Ino sprint to the right side like a whippet along with Sakura, even Lee. The rest went to Shikamaru's corner. I couldn't decide on anything so I stood in the middle.

"Sasuke you gotta pick a side," Naruto added, Itachi looked at me but I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking.

"I think they'll draw," I said as everyone gasped astounded by my answer, problem was I had an unfair advantage knowing the intelligence level of both participants, I couldn't take Itachi's side as that would just be too boring besides rebelling against Itachi has its fun moments. Picking Shikamaru would just be cruel to Itachi; I still respected him enough to not fully oppose him. After that Naruto proceeded to Shikamaru's side most of them said Itachi would last under two minutes which I thought was rather amusing, they were most likely underestimating his intellect not that they knew that. Itachi's side which was already half of Shikamaru's, Ino was the most passionate and absurd of saying Shikamaru was going to last 30 seconds whereas Lee and Sakura were four and five minutes.

The game started soon after Naruto had collected 150 yen from everyone as a bet, including myself, I still had some loose changed left in my bag from a long time ago. Piece after piece were moved, Itachi had lost 3 pawns and a knight within the first minute while Shikamaru had lost 2 pawns and a pope. Two minutes in and Itachi had lost another pawn and a castle, Shikamaru 3 pawns and his second pope. It took a grand total of 8 and a half minutes of intense play for each other to take out a couple more pieces and each other's Queen. After 11 minutes they had somehow managed to take out every piece except for each other's King. The crowd around were al standing gawping at the bare chess board that could not be won by any team now. Shikamaru leaned back in his seat.

"Well played sensei, you are the first person I have never managed to beat," Shikamaru smiled in approval.

"Same here, your strategy was nearly flawless and I admire that about a person when playing such a game," Itachi said folding his arms feeling somewhat proud and defeated at the same time.

"We should do this again sometime, I won't be able to call myself a champion till I have beaten you," Shikamaru announced. My brother nodded in agreement.

"Well that was intense yet amazing, looks like we have a hidden genius as a tutor this year!" Naruto shouted, "sadly this probably means we can't get away with slacking off our work anymore," he awkwardly laughed.

"Well this also means Sasuke won," the blonde smiled trying to force everyone's money at me; I utterly refused it knowing that it wasn't right. Besides it was more of a lucky guess as I couldn't see the outcome of this.

"It's fine I don't want any money it was just a lucky guess, besides drawing wasn't an option to pick from," I said backing away to my seat. I sat down as the room was returned back to normal and everyone settled themselves back down.

"Ok I expect you all to get on with something quietly now," Itachi sternly put settling down to filling in some paperwork.

"Well that was interesting, I didn't know your brother was a genius as well, he's like the full package I bet so many girls swoon over him," Naruto whispered to me as I shrugged at his comment, "I wouldn't really know he doesn't like girls," I replied before covering my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't have told something that personal about him to Naruto…

"You mean he's gay? Seriously?" The blonde generally looked gobsmacked as I ran my hand down my face in stupidity I hoped that I wouldn't let anything more personal out in front of less trustworthy people.

"Oh wow, now that is just cool I feel like part of his club now cause we do actually have something in common after all," my blonde friend giggled quietly flicking the pencil he held round his fingers daydreaming a little. I swear if he falls in love with my arrogant big brother I will slap him, I don't want to have a best friend who is a love struck idiot towards my big brother, not only is that awkward but seriously, he's _my _brother. What am I thinking? Stop being so possessive Sasuke…baka.

"Hey so what about you Sasuke, which team do you pay for? Let me guess, yourself?" Naruto teased as I glared at him. I still didn't feel like telling him that I played for the same team as pretty much everyone I knew, the sexuality conversation just wasn't right for this moment besides I still wasn't 100% sure, it's not like I ever had a boyfriend before so how was I supposed to know for sure?

"Ha! Thought so you asexual oddity," he snickered.

I heard a bunch of giggles come from across the classroom noticing a note being tossed down the aisle from Ino to Sakura. I was astonished at how well they were getting along today, I watched Sakura open the note and blush profusely which made me extremely curious to find out what was on there. It was probably nothing I was interested in but curiousity is a bitch. It wasn't long before the giggle became louder and before Sakura knew it Itachi was standing directly behind her.

"Do you mind giving me that seeings as though it is creating so much of a distraction?" Itachi subtly demanded holding his hand.

"Sensei it's erm-" she quickly gave into his dark black eyes and placed the note in his hand and huddled herself over embarrassed. I saw Itachi peek at the note and caught a glimpse of his eye widening and that hardly noticeable tinge in his cheeks, he covered his mouth with his hand. Ok, now I was interested in that note. Itachi sat down folding the note and putting it on his desk.

I sat quietly listening to Naruto mumble under his breath doodling on a piece of paper, the doodles were bad but hey, he wasn't an artist. The bell went soon after and the silence was broken.

"Everyone, you can leave, except Sasuke you have a break detention with me," Itachi humourlessly told me as everyone got up and barged out the door like there was a fire.

"See ya later teme," Naruto winked giving me the peace sign before jogging off towards Kiba and Hinata and draping his arms around their shoulders as they left. I sat alone in the classroom with my brother; I folded my arms and turned away from him immaturely. It didn't take him long to get up and perch himself in front of me on the desk.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Sasuke?" He hinted.

"About what?" I inquired playing dumb.

He held his hair out in front of himself which still contained granules of flour imbedded in his lovely long streaks. I sneered, so worth it.

"You know what; you're going to personally wash my hair when we get back today to make up for hurting my feelings," Itachi turned his head away from me and folded his arms in a sulk, I would have said childishly but Itachi is not childish.

"Feelings Itachi? I can't see them anywhere did they go on holiday?" I retorted leaning back on the chair.

"Ha, very funny, you didn't even take my side for the chess game; don't you have any confidence in your big brother?" He feigned hurt as well as he possibly could.

"Hey what can I say? I was playing it safe," I half-heartedly replied. What he did next shocked me a little, he chuckled. It was a sound that I hardly ever heard coming from Itachi. He covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a plain out quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little irritated.

"Just you and your attitude, I had forgotten how much I missed it, you really haven't changed that much," he answered with a gentle smile.

"Hn," I pouted, Itachi was comparing me to my childhood self again, come on I wasn't that bad anymore. Sure I did have my moments but…oh screw it; it's hard _not _to be childish in front of Itachi it's just so fun, it makes it so much easier to forget the past four years.

"Well anyway I'm still expecting a hair washing from you, one which means I still have all my hair by the end of it," Itachi somehow joked, still with a sincere face. To be honest I didn't really mind the idea of washing his hair, I've always been secretly obsessed by it because it was so long and soft. I used to love messing with it when I was really little probably drove Itachi crazy but he never stopped me.

"On others notes did Neji say something to you before? If I saw correctly he whispered something in your ear, something which you didn't seem so happy to hear," the raven asked me leaning back on the desk using his arms as support behind himself.

"Nothing important, he just said he hated me, nothing I wasn't expecting I did punch him in the face multiple times after all," I lied, I found this surprisingly easy maybe cause I was telling him a half truth, Neji did indeed hate me. I didn't feel like telling him the rest in thought of him overreacting and getting all paranoid about what Neji might do to me.

"I see," he remarked.

My thoughts trailed back to that note which I still saw resting on the end of Itachi's desk.

"Hey Itachi what was that note about, the one Sakura had? I asked very curiously. Itachi looked back towards it.

"You want to see it?" He inquired as I nodded maybe a little too eagerly. He slipped himself off the desk elegantly and retrieved the note before handing it to me. I opened it out and felt my whole face turn red.

_Ino's penis size list :P_

_7 inches – Itachi he's tall it must be big besides just look how sexy he is, wow it would be rough and hot will it even fit?_

_6 inches – Sasuke like a slightly smaller version of Itachi but seriously he's so hot, best sex ever_

_5 inches – Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara – they're all pretty hot still, it would fit smugly_

_4 inches – Shino, Kiba – Shino is just too hard to guess and well Kiba, still I guess it would be animalistic, not quite satisfying enough…_

_3 inches – Neji, he's obviously compensating with that big attitude, not worth the effort besides how would you know if it was even in?_

_2 inches – Lee he may as well use his fingers or tongue, still that's just gross I wouldn't want that guy within s miles of me_

_Chouji – His penis must look like another leg, seriously I wouldn't be able to tell the difference with those thighs_

I cringed; I probably shouldn't have read this. I thumped my face against the desk trying to hide the rest of my blush. If there was one thing I didn't want to think about it was this, stupid Ino and her perverted mind, stupid curiousity.

"The ironic thing is she got mine right," Itachi sighed. I bolted up right.

"You're kidding right?" I asked as my jaw dropped, holy fuck that was pretty damn big and why the fuck did he just tell me this? Now all I can think about is his goddamn dick! Damn that bath to Hell, I even have a mental image!

"Well I haven't exactly measured in a while…what about you do you think that's on target?" Itachi asked with a straight fucking face! GYAAAAH! Just how the fuck does he do it? I felt like banging my forehead against the table until I knocked myself out.

"Don't ask me something like that!" I shouted feeling like someone had kicked me in the stomach. Saying I felt embarrassed was an understatement.

"Ahhh my cute embarrassed Otouto, you know you look like a tomato right now?" He observed raising an eyebrow. I deadpanned.

"Shut up Itachi."

**A/N well I was quite happy how that came out I guess, my grammar and punctuation still sucks and tbh I haven't really had change to re-read through this. I prefer just writing straight up otherwise I'll put myself off. **

**I apologize in advance if I don't get round to writing as much as I just have. I haven't even done my homework for this and I have a 500 page book to read yet… X_X why did I take English Literature? A-Level sucks…**

**Anyway 10 reviews would be nice, I'm still doing a half decent job at these chapters right? I would like to hear some views besides I'm gonna need the encouragement to write after school D: Besides the next chapter I have to work on is planned to contain a lemon…**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N It's been 10 reviews :D Well people this chapter is going to be very, very depressing. Just a warning.**

**Chapter 37**

**Sasuke's POV**

"_YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_YOU KILLED HER!"_

"_SHE GOT SO TIRED OF SEEING YOU THAT SHE DECIDED SHE'D HAD ENOUGH! I"M SURPRISED SHE DIDN'T DIE SOONER!"_

"_NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAD HAPPENED, IF ONLY YOU WERE NEVER BORN, ITACHI WOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT, MIKOTO WOULD'T HAVE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! BESIDES ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU TRY AND DO ALL THE TIME? YES I KNOW ABOUT YOUR FEEBLE ATTEMPTS AT SUICIDE, I KNOW HOW YOU LIKE TO HURT YOURSELF, HEY HOW ABOUT I HELP YOU OUT WITH THAT?!"_

"_YOU DID THIS! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

I woke with a start, trying my best to drown out the horrid voice in my mind. All I could hear was _him, _his tormenting words, the words that stung like a physical wound. I looked down at myself lifting up my shirt and seeing the bandage wrapped around my stomach. I frowned to myself getting frustrated, I wanted to _see _them, I didn't know why but I just had too. I fiddled with the tape towards my side that held the bandage in place before ripping it off aggressively feeling the bandages loosen around my abdomen. I unwound them from around myself noticing the faint stains of blood that was speckled around the white material. Then I saw the wounds, they littered my pale stomach in an ugly way, they weren't like my own cuts they were so much different. Ragged, harsh and full of anger, I hated them. I ran my fingers over the tender lines across my skin I feared they would scar and I would always have to remember the terror I felt then. Even after not being around him I would always be permanently scarred by his existence. How could he do this to me? How was I ever supposed to forget him? I screamed lashing out at the nearest thing I could find which seemed to be a lightshade that sat aside my bed. I knocked it clean off the stand and it smashed against the floor. The noise was loud, I could hear every piece break away from its body and it reminded me harshly of myself the way I felt broken and how easily broken I was.

"What's going on? Sasuke are you ok!?" I ignored the voice that was shouting me and instead continued to stare at my hands watching my fingers clench and unclench themselves. I grinded my teeth together so frustrated with myself. I blinked, then to see a pair of hands resting on top of my own, the fingers were longer than mine and the nails painted a deep purple. His fingers wrapped around my own and I felt the warmth of his skin against mine. I looked up at the owner feeling my eyes burning with tears.

"I'm so sorry Aniki," I whimpered feeling my voice break beneath him; I just couldn't deal with the memories, especially not on this day. I felt him pull me towards him and I easily complied letting him enclose his arms around me and rub my back softly with those delicate hands.

"It's ok, I should have known you would be very sensitive today," he replied softly, I could hear his heartbeat through his chest it was so quiet and soothing, it told me that I wasn't dreaming still and that my brother was very much alive and here with me now.

"We need to get ready, the funeral is in two hours," Itachi breathed trailing his hands up my back and into my messy spikes. I had been dreading this day since her death; I knew that the reality of it would hit me now. She had been away from me for so long that I felt it hard to believe that it had really happened; part of me still believed that she was in the hospital ready to wake up at any time. But that wasn't true, and I knew that now.

"Itachi…I've never been to a funeral before, I'm a little afraid," I admitted honestly, I wasn't in the mood for being all rebellious this just wasn't the time. In fact it was taking all my strength to not already burst into tears. I wasn't sure if I was ready to say goodbye to my mother so soon.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of we're just saying goodbye, I'm sure our mother would finally be able to be at peace with us besides I'll be right there with you for the whole time, I'll even hold your hand if you want me to, like in the hospital if it hurts you can squeeze my hand," my brother reassured me pulling away from me and sliding his hands down my shoulders. I looked at him and he smiled at me in a comforting way.

"Thank you," I quietly replied digging my fingers into the fabric of my shirt. I looked over towards the broken shards on the floor. Regret stung my mind; I had broken something that Itachi had bought for me, I tugged on my shirt getting more frustrated with myself. Maybe my father was right, maybe I couldn't do anything right, maybe I was a waste of space.

"Don't worry about the lamp Sasuke; stop torturing yourself, whatever you're thinking right now, it's not true. Trust me. Though I may invest in getting you a punching bag that way there would be less mess to clean up, you could even stick a picture of my face on it if it made it easier," Itachi joked trying to cheer me up, funnily enough it worked. I couldn't hide the grin that grew across my face.

"Now that face is much better, I like it a lot more," Itachi complimented wiping what was left of tears with his thumb and brushing a strand of hair that flopped over my eye out of my face. Itachi looked to my side seeing the discarded roll of bandage, he lowered his eyebrows.

"You took off your bandages?" He observed with a minor frown, he lifted up my shirt to take a look at the healing wounds underneath, "you're healing well, do you want me to re-bandage them?" He asked kindly letting my shirt fall back into place.

"No."

Itachi nodded seeming to understand why I didn't want them covered like that anymore, I had to see them, to know what my father was capable of, I needed to face up to my feelings so I could finally bury them. The wounds inflicted at me in blame for my mother's death.

"Well I shall leave you to get changed, unless you want my help," he raised his eyebrows I wasn't sure if he was being serious or just joking. Sometimes it was really hard to tell with Itachi because of his icy demeanour.

"Itachi, I'm not that much of an invalid," I exhaled rubbing my eyes; I hadn't slept well because of the nightmare, reliving my last experience with my father. It was so vivid that I could feel the blade against my skin and the warm blood running down my cold skin.

"I don't remember seeing any suits in your clothing; do you want to wear one of my old ones? They might be a little big but it's better than attending in your usual jeans and hoodies, can you imagine the scolding I would get if I let you attend in something like that?" Itachi smirked getting to his feet avoiding the mess on the floor not looking that particularly interested in it.

"Fine," I muttered, I couldn't remember the last time I wore a suit, I was sure I must of at some point I just couldn't remember when.

Itachi promptly left my bedroom which gave me a moment to pull myself together fully; I didn't want to cry at the funeral, I didn't want to break down. I had always promised myself never to cry at her bedside, I know I broke it a few times but I wanted to try my best. Besides I was sure she must have been in a better place now, away from my father. Still I wish I could have said goodbye to her properly not just hearing her on the phone letting the last think I hear be the sound of colliding metals. Itachi returned within a minute holding a box which I assumed contained one of his old suits. He laid it on the bed before taking out the contents.

"I thought this one would suit you," he added showing me the garment. A long pair of black trousers tailored beautifully with a long sleeved dark grey shirt with a black waistcoat with a silk back and silk tie.

"I figured blazers weren't really your thing so the waistcoat would suffice," Itachi remarked, I agreed with him, I didn't really like blazers all that much. They suited Itachi but not so much me; I always found they made me look smaller than I actually was.

"It's really nice Itachi," I replied running my fingers over the silk tie and trying to imagine Itachi wearing it. It didn't take that much effort, he always liked to dress smart.

"Ok I'll leave you to it, be careful of the broken shards I'll have to clean them up later when we get back," Itachi warned leaving the suit with me and going off probably to his own room to get changed himself. I had only just realised he was still in his pyjamas when he entered clearly in a rush to see what I had done. I shuffled off the bed to the opposite side of which I had smashed the lamp taking the clothes with me. I could smell Itachi all over them, somehow I liked the idea of wearing his clothes it made me feel that much closer to him.

It didn't take me long to change into the trousers, I was quite relieved that they fitted me quite well, the trousers were a little long as Itachi was quite a bit taller than me even when he was my age and a little loose at the top which was easily sorted out with a belt (sadly the only belts I had had skulls on them so I just had to make sure to cover it with the shirt, nice excuse for not tucking anything in). I slipped the shirt on before realising how hard it would be to do the buttons with one hand. I couldn't move my fingers enough to fiddle with such small things. I sighed, realising that I was going to need Itachi's help after all. I picked up the waistcoat and tie and trudged out my room stopping outside of his and knocking on the door. I waited for a moment before Itachi proceeded into opening it. I had to hold my jaw together somewhat, as Itachi stood at the door, topless, showing off all his abdominal muscles. He raised an eyebrow at me, "need my help after all then?" He inquired clearly knowing the answer. It took me a second to register the fact that I had to reply as my focus was entirely on that beautiful chest of his. I eventually nodded as Itachi stepped away from the door letting me in.

"I can't fasten the buttons, my cast keeps getting in the way," I told him as he took the waistcoat and tie out of my hands and draped them over the bed stand. I stood still feeling a little cold as the shirt was wide open, I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror in fear of what I would see looking back. Itachi kneeled down slightly in front of me before taking hold of the buttons at my collar and pulling them closer together. I started to feel nervous coming to terms of how close he was standing next to me, still topless, still with his dark hair splayed across his shoulders. He started to move down to the lower buttons I felt his knuckles brush across my chest, it made me flinch slightly. The contact was soothing yet electrifying at the same time which confused me. I had started biting down on my piercings once again and holding my breath as Itachi looked utterly unfazed at all. I felt a little disappointed when Itachi had done up all the buttons it was like I just wanted him to undo them all again. Itachi picked up the waistcoat and slipped over my arms and shoulders before buttoning it up. He then finished with my tie wrapping it around my neck and tying it and slipping it under the waistcoat.

"There, all finished. You look smart and very attractive," Itachi complimented patting me on the shoulder and then ruffling my hair. I grumbled trying to put it in back in place before turning around to face the mirror. I was shocked to see how much more I looked like Itachi, we had the same eyes and facial features with little difference like Itachi's nose was longer and more pointy and elegant looking and he had these lines across his cheeks which made him look that much older and mature. Maybe it was just because I was wearing his clothes though I did quite like how I looked in formal clothes it made a very different change from my usual look.

We didn't talk much during the car journey to the church, I just proceeded to stare out the window ignoring Itachi's various attempts at starting a conversation, I just wasn't in the mood. I nearly felt as though I had my own personal raincloud over my head that just continued to rain making me feel so cold that it was nearly unbearable.

"We're here," Itachi indicated pulling his car into one of the parking spaces. The sky was a cloudy grey despite being only midday it looked as though it was heading into evening. I knew it was going to rain at some point but just wasn't sure when. I got out of the car instantly recognising the one opposite from Itachi's: fathers. He was here too; well I guess Itachi didn't kill him after all.

"It seems Fugaku is here, stay close to me Sasuke I don't want you anywhere near that bastard," Itachi growled walking towards the church, I followed directly behind.

The church was pretty empty, I knew it was going to be a quiet service; my mother didn't have many friends or relatives. There was about three people I recognised as being distant relatives that sat up front near the left I couldn't remember them personally. Two of my mother's closest friends sat at in the middle I had seen them a couple of times when they had visited. At the back sat my father by himself both his hands were in casts which made me wonder what Itachi had done to him. I found myself staring at him for a couple of minutes with a distant blankness in my mind before Itachi took hold of my hand and lead me away before Fugaku noticed me. We sat up front away from everyone else which I was glad about. I felt like I needed some kind of privacy for this moment, privacy only in which Itachi was allowed to invade. The chairs were uncomfortable but I knew I wouldn't be able to relax anyway; the tense felling in my body was stressing me out more. Part of me wanted to walk out, I didn't want this to be the final goodbye nor did I want to be in the same room as my monster of a father, even with Itachi around I still felt vulnerable.

"Don't worry Sasuke, this will be last time you will ever see his face," Itachi stated coldly looking out in front of himself. I followed his gaze fully noticing the coffin in front of me which contained my mother's body, it was an open coffin but luckily right at this moment I couldn't see in it.

The priest made his way towards the stand to start the service.

"We are gathered here today to commiserate the passing of Uchiha Mikoto loving wife and mother," he started as grasped hold of the fabric of the trousers I was wearing; I pulled the material up between my fingers already feeling my heartbeat racing. I didn't want to hear any more already, she was my mother for God's sake! She was too young die, she shouldn't have died!

"Mikoto was a wonderful woman whose passing was such a great tragedy to us all, she loved her husband very much and both of her sons, it's a great shame that we have to say goodbye so early," the voice carried on. I wanted desperately to cover my ears but instead I squeezed harder wrenching at the fabric watching my knuckles go white.

"Her husband Fugaku has a few words to say," he announced. I frowned darting a look behind myself to see _him _walking towards the podium. He walked with a limp which made me smile, slightly sadistic of me but I couldn't help it, I hated him so much that my rage for him was nearly at bursting.

"My wife Mikoto was a kind and gentle woman; she valued other people's feelings above her own. She cherished and loved our sons up until they day she died and I'm sure she will keep watching over them even in death," he started, I felt hooks digging themselves into my heart pulling it against my rib cage. My breath got caught in my throat making it feel dry and sore and my eyes felt like I had lit matches in them.

"I loved my wife dearly, she was so important to me just like my boys, I wished she could still have been here so we could have been one big happy family," he sombrely mentioned.

_THAT FUCKING LIAR! _I felt my skin blaze and the sound of my deep yet shallow breaths. How could he say something like that? He didn't care about mother or me! I clenched my teeth together so hard I could feel them pressing hard into my gums. I didn't realise I had been shaking and was inches away from the end of my seat until Itachi had laid his hand on top of mine.

"It's not worth it Sasuke, just leave him to his lie," he whispered to me running his thumb over my knuckles I lowered my hunched shoulders and leaned back into the seat. I focused myself on Itachi's touch, as sensitive as it was it gave me a ticklish feeling through my hand which was very distracting.

I was extremely glad when Fugaku had finished his speech, luckily for me I had managed to blank the rest out just concentrating solely on Itachi's warm hand.

"There now shall be time for you al to say your separate goodbyes before the burial," the priest declared leaving the building letting a mild wave of chatter fill the once quiet air.

"Aniki, if you don't mind I would like to say my goodbyes in private," I looked up at Itachi who nodded; I could tell he was reluctant about the idea but he knew that this was personal to me and I had to do it. Besides I didn't want to risk breaking down in front of him as well, I had already done it once too many. It didn't take long for the church to clear and for everyone to make their way out towards the graveyard; I assumed no one really had that much to say to her.

"You must be Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha," a fairly young man approached us holding his hand out, "I'm Obito, Mikoto's nephew, so your cousin. I'm sorry for your loss, must be hard, she was your mother after all…do you mind if I speak to one of you for a moment, I'm sorting out the headstone and wanted to know if there was anything you wanted me to have written on it," Obito asked. I had never heard of him before from my mother but she never really liked to talk about her family maybe because she didn't get along with them very well.

"You can talk to me, my brother wants some time alone saying his goodbyes," Itachi responded standing up as Obito nodded walking towards the church entrance, "I'll give you ten minutes then I'm coming back for you," Itachi told me before leaving. I looked around the hall realising that I was indeed alone in this eerie place. I felt frozen to my seat, I wasn't sure if I had the courage to see my mother in her deathly state. So I sat, clutching hold of the seat of the chair trying to force myself to get up but feeling the strength in my legs die each time I tried. It took me a few attempts to finally get to my feet but even then I felt wobbly, the floor seemed to tilt around me and I felt so nervous that I thought I would have just dropped to my knees at any moment. I closed my eyes as I made it within view of the coffin interior plucking up the courage to open them. I gripped hold of the wood that surrounded her biting my lip, hard that it wasn't just the metal of the piercings I could taste.

3…2…1…I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I felt the muscles in my legs give out and I dropped heavily onto the stone below, the force hurt my knees but that didn't hurt as much as my heart. Her pale face watch etched in my mind, somehow she looked so peaceful in her posture, her smile was happy yet at the same time so heart-breaking. I couldn't get her image out of my head, seeing her lifeless and cold that the cheeks of her once rosy skin was utterly blue along with her lips. I could have easily imagined her as a spectre in a haunted glow and it made me feel ever so scared. All I could think about was would Itachi look like then when he died, like a lifeless statue bound to its final frame for all eternity. I didn't want to think of Itachi dying, the idea alone would drive me insane.

"I'm sorry mother but I just cannot bear to look at you like this…" I muttered feeling how cold the stone was under my skin I could imagine her skin feeling exactly like this and it made me shiver.

"I wish you didn't have to die, I loved you so much…I know how hard it was for you to be there for me when father got violent but I know you always tried your best up until the end and I thank you for that. I just hope that you are still out there somewhere watching over Itachi and me. I would like to believe that is true," I smiled sadly to myself scraping my nails further across the stone. I let the odd tear drop down my cheek and onto the stone below darkening the colour. The tear seeped into the stone as it was joined by another. I hated crying it always made me feel much more broken that if I were to fall I would shatter into pieces.

"Look I'm even wearing a suit, although it's Itachi's…but I'm sure you don't mind. He said you would scold him if I came in my usual clothes, he was probably right but I guess it suits me, ne?" I carried on, even though this time I knew she most certainly couldn't hear me it still felt like a reasonable thing to do. I was never sure for certain when I would talk to her when she was in the coma that she could even hear me then but that never stopped me. I bet I'd even speak to her tombstone. I faltered to the side slightly bumping my shoulder against the wood of the coffin. I wiped the tears from eyes with the back of my sleeve and took a deep breath to try and stop myself from weeping. I leaned forwards on my knees against my hand hunched over staring at the stone trying to pull myself together. I stayed like that for a minute picturing all the smiles my mother gave me, all those happy memories. Everytime she complained at me for not doing my homework because I was too busy playing around with Itachi. Everytime she would hug me when Itachi and I would argue. Everytime she would but a packet of tomato's just for me.

I eventually stood myself up realising that this was it, if I didn't say the words I dreaded to say then I would regret it. I forced myself to look at her once more, she was still so beautiful and peaceful looking that I could have convinced myself that she was only sleeping.

"I'm going to miss you forever, mother, but I think it's time to say it, so here goes…goodbye," I muttered skimming my fingertips over the edge of the casket.

"What are you saying goodbye for, you'll be joining her soon."

I fierce shiver clawed up my spine, I turned my head around to glimpse at my father who stood just a few steps away from me. His expression scared me; digging icy needles into my whole body making me feel as if I was frozen. I couldn't move, my legs felt stiff like somehow they had been wrapped up by his voice and nailed to the floor. My voice had completely dried up and I knew that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to find it. My father draped an arm over my shoulder lazily and my heart screamed in my ears, I could feel the sharp pains again in my stomach burning as if enflamed. I wanted Itachi, I _needed _Itachi! My brain tried to process the time I had already been in here and how long it would be until he came back. I felt Fugaku's breath against my neck as hot as dragon's breath I momentarily thought he was going to bite me. He shoved his arm in front of my face.

"You see this? Well this is what Itachi did to me. I hope your happy you little manipulative bastard you've even managed to turn my own son against me," he growled, I tried to pull out of his grip but he joined leaned his arm heavier across my shoulders so much so that it ached. I stared at the arm in front of me plastered up just like my own along with a vast row of bandaging over his hand.

"He nailed me to the fucking wall," Fugaku spat throwing me against the coffin and pinning me over the top so I was hovering just above my mother. The idea in itself made we want to throw up; he thrust a hard plastered arm against my neck pushing me closer towards her. The edge of the coffin dug into my back and I felt that if it went any further my spine would snap in two.

"Why do you have to get Itachi to fight all your battles you piece of shit? Are you too much of pussy to do it yourself?" He insulted me jamming the cast further under my chin I had the choice of either falling onto my dead mother or being choked. There was no way I was going to fall on her, I couldn't bear doing something so disrespectful to my mother, she was dead for fuck's sake! I grasped hold of the edge of the coffin trying to hold myself up though finding it increasingly harder the more weight my father put on me and the fact that my feet were losing grip on the floor below. I wanted to scream but I couldn't his arm was crushing my windpipe I could feel the rough material scraping at my skin, scorching it off like a carpet burn. I started clawing at the wood with my nails, praying for Itachi to _save _me. I thought that I had gotten away, but nothing has changed he's still the monster in my dreams, it's not about getting away…he's always going to exist in the same world as me and as long as that were true he could always find me.

_Itachi please, help me! _

"Hey do you remember this?" He scoffed, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before I saw him hold up something in front of my face. I could see how hard it was for him to hold because of the solid substance around his hand but somehow he still managed it. I worked out nearly instantly that what he was holding was a tape player. I felt my vision go fuzzy from the lack of oxygen, my heart raced; it felt like with beat my heart collided with my ribcage. I saw him grin demonically before he clicked the play button and held it close to my ear. To do so meant him leaning further on to me making the edge of the casket feel like it was slicing through my lower back.

"_Mum." _

I instantly recognised my own voice on the tape, I frowned in puzzlement before starting hear the sounds of an engine and the sound of a woman sobbing.

"_Sasuke honey is that you?"_

My eyes widened frantically at the next voice. Mother? Tears tore at the corners of my eyes, they already felt so sore from the amount I had already cried that I didn't even want to open them.

"_Mum what's wrong?"_

I clicked, realising what he was showing me, the engine, the tears, and the panicking questions. This was the final phone call I shared with my mother before she drove her car into a bunch of trees. I tried to cry out but was fervently stopped by my father as he dug his arm into my neck silencing me entirely.

"Listen you prick, I had to go all the way to the police for this the least you can do is hear it through and enjoy it! Ha!" He laughed maniacally forcing the speaker against my ear.

"_You know that I love you Sasuke."_

My eyes welled up completely as I could still see her below me, it felt so unnatural to hear his voice so close to her lifeless body. I could hear the roaring engine down my ear, so loud, so deafening. I wanted to stab knives into my ears, anything to stop myself from hearing this!

"_Please tell me what's wrong, where are you?"_

I could feel frozen trails down my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

_**Someone please, just kill me!**_

I felt my legs go numb under the pressure.

"_You will promise me that you'll be good won't you? And you'll look after yourself?"_

No! I can't hear this happen again! I agitatedly tried to struggle out of his grip. I could hear him laughing in the background.

"_What do you mean? Why are you asking me this? You're scaring me."_

Getting so desperate understanding that I was never going to escape his grip I forced my own neck into his arm trying to choke myself.

"Haha, don't think you're dying so easily, brat! I haven't finished with you yet," he sneered removing his arm from my neck, I gasped at the sudden ability to breathe before he covered my mouth with what he could of his long fingers.

"_Just promise me Sasuke."_

I could feel my father's weight pushing me down towards my mother that I was close enough to have felt her breath if she were still alive.

"_I...I promise."_

_**Itachi! I need you so much!**_

"_Good...I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry for being such a terrible mother. I should have been there for you, I should have looked after you, you're my little boy, please forgive me."_

_**Please, make it stop!**_

"_No! It's okay, I forgive you, you did the best you could."_

_**It hurts Itachi! It hurts so badly!**_

"_No, I didn't, I let him hurt you...I'm sorry again Sasuke, but I can't do this anymore, if you ever see Itachi again tell him that I still love him."_

_**Itachi!**_

The sound of her tears tore at my ear drums; I bit so hard into my lip that I was bleeding badly into my mouth, I could have sworn that the wood would have scratch marks across the side.

"_What's going on!? What are you doing?!"_

I could feel the pain of her words ripping my heart into pieces, fee the cold drops of rain on my face just like then.

"_I'm sorry..."_

The car engine growled like a beast, I heard the rubber of the tires scrape across the road, the sound of metal colliding with something hard and glass shattering into millions of pieces. The sound was so loud that I felt my skull quake under the waves. I wrenched my mouth away from his hand building up a scream. I cried out as loud as I could.

I felt the weight pressing me against the casket be ripped away from me and I forced myself forward so fast trying to get away from my mother that I fell onto my knees. I arched forwards and spat out the blood that had filled my mouth, it dripped down my chin and I felt like throwing up. My back ached persistently, I had scraped a whole centimetre off of my nails and all I could hear in my ears was the sound of screeching tires. My hands were shaking tirelessly and I couldn't stop them, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Thoughts of my mother flooded into my mind and I felt like I was drowning in them, I missed her, I missed her so much!

I finally looked up to see where my father had gone but he was no one where to be seen, I felt a wave of relief course through my body. Before long I saw Itachi dropping to his knees in front of me. He cupped my face with his hands making me look him in the eyes. Noticing the blood down my chin he instinctively wiped it off with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you from that sooner," he sorrowfully spoke, "I should never have left you," I stared at him my eyes glazed with tears, my heart hurt so bad that I just wanted to rip it out of my chest.

"Aniki…he-he scares me s-so bad," I wept; I had never admitted that to anyone before, I had never once told anyone that I feared my father more than anything else in the world. I always acted so tough about him, that he didn't bother me at all, but the truth was I was unreservedly petrified of him. I felt like a vulnerable child in his presence, so small, so easily beaten. I had never felt so broken in my life, I didn't even feel the energy to want to die, I just felt so cold.

"I know Otouto, I know…" he pulled me into a hug, encircling those long, protective arms around me like a shield. I grasped hold of his blazer not wanting to let go, he was my lifeline and I needed him more than anything right now.

"I-I thought it w-was over...b-but it still h-hurts so much," I stuttered letting the tears free-fall onto his shoulder. I didn't want to hide my emotions anymore, I just wanted them out, I wanted to get rid of them.

"It's ok little brother, big brothers got you now, he can't hurt you anymore just calm down and relax," Itachi soothed drawing circles on my back with his fingertips, there was always something about Itachi's touch that was so gentle and comforting.

"Let me look at you," Itachi told me taking hold of my shoulders and trying to prise me off. I clutched onto him even firmer, "no!" I shrieked digging my fingers into the fabric, "I just w-want to stay like this…" I mumbled burying my face in his jacket. He smelt so nice, the ever so comforting scent of Itachi that made me feel so secure. I could feel his chest muscles against my cheek and hear every breath he took; it wasn't long before it began drowning out the sounds of screeching tires and crumpling metal. He was a little warmer than usual but I guessed that was because of the situation and his heartbeat was also faster but had been slowing down since I started listening.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to finish the funeral?" Itachi inquired quietly, I tensed, what about father? Was he still here?

"Don't worry about _him _he most certainly won't be coming back," Itachi stated, I could hear the supressed growl in his voice. I was worried that this time he had actually killed Fugaku for real and that scared me. I didn't want Itachi getting arrested for murder that I had pushed him to.

"I want to finish the funeral…" I spoke, my voice muffled, despite this Itachi had managed to work out what I had said. I had to finish in respect to my mother no matter how much it was going to tear me to pieces even further.

"Ok, we better join everyone else outside the burial starts in ten minutes they'll be coming for our mother any time soon," Itachi explained, "can you stand?"

I nodded finally letting go of Itachi only to feel extremely exposed, Itachi sprang to his feet offering out his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment before talking hold and letting him pull me to my feet. Standing didn't feel too bad, I thought to myself as I brushed the hair out of my eyes. Itachi smiled at me encouragingly.

"Let's go," he urged as I took a step forward, a sharp pain dug in my lower back and I stumbled forwards straight into Itachi whose hand clasped onto my shoulders so I didn't fall right into him.

"Still a little wobbly, eh? Want me to carry you again?" Itachi mused; I narrowed my eyes pulling away from him, "no way!" There was still nothing worse than being carried like a princess by Itachi especially in a public place. Itachi smirked, "I didn't think so, maybe I should try giving you a piggy back ride again sometime," he pondered.

"I think I'm a little big for that," I said lowering my eyebrows.

"You'll never be too big Sasuke besides you're still smaller than me," he replied I wasn't sure if he was mocking my height or just pointing it out. I didn't think I would ever be taller than Itachi.

We took our places on the outside seats ready for the burial, Itachi and I stood at the front while the rest of the guests further to the back. Itachi was right Fugaku was nowhere to be seen which was thankful for. Itachi had laced his fingers in mine as we watched the coffin being slowly carried down and placed over the already dug out hole. I looked at him, there was a distance in his eyes but I couldn't decide what to make of it. AS the casket was lowered into the ground I squeezed hold of Itachi's hand, it was more calming than crying once again. He mirrored the action though a part of me felt like he did it not just to reassure me, but to reassure himself too. I bet somewhere deep down part of Itachi was pretty broken up about this too.

"Rest in Peace Uchiha Mikoto," the priest uttered. A man went round carrying a box of dirt that we were supposed to throw in the hole before the rest of the soil covered it. He approached me and Itachi first and we both scooped a lump of dirt in our hands, we didn't let go of each other's as we scattered the soil over the coffin.

"Rest in peace mother," I heard Itachi whisper.

The service ended shortly after and Itachi took me back home, we sat in the living room for a while feeling a little lost with what to do with ourselves. The funeral had been quite a shock to both of us in different ways.

"I can't believe she's really gone…" I spoke picturing the coffin in the ground; fifteen was far too young to lose a parent I felt as though I hadn't even grown up yet. I just thought about her and how she was never going to see me grow up. She never even got to see Itachi's face again…

"Do you mind if I take a look at you now?" Itachi asked, he changed the conversation rather quickly, it was a little unsettling. I looked at him raising an eyebrow, what was he going on about?

"I mean, did father hurt you anywhere?" He re-established scooting closer to me on the sofa; he gripped hold of my chin and tilted my head back slightly exposing my neck. I knew my neck was in bad shape, I hadn't seen myself yet but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Your neck is pretty badly bruised and scratched," he observed frowning a little, "anywhere else?" He let go of my chin and I noticed his fingers crumple into his palms edgily.

"My lower back is sore…" I admitted remembering the feeling of the wood digging into my skin; the image of my mother flashed in my mind, her face was so close to mine…

"Can you turn around a little so I can take a look?" Itachi inquired as I subconsciously did what I was asked, I felt Itachi pull up the end of my shirt, and the cold air flicked at my sore skin. Itachi brushed his fingers over the spot and I hissed clenching my teeth together. I guessed my body looked more purple and red than it did my actual skin colour.

"That looks pretty sore, maybe we should get something on that, how did you get an injury like that?" He asked letting the shirt fall back in place I turned back around to face him so now we were sitting directly facing each other.

"I…I was trying not to fall in…" I started, thinking back to how hard I tried to hold myself up, gripping so hard at the wood and straining every possible muscle in my back. I looked at my hands noticing them shaking a little once again.

"What do you mean?" He queried.

"The coffin Itachi! He had me pinned against the coffin, forcing me down! But I didn't want to fall on her, she's my mother!" I yelled once again encouraging the tears that welled up in my eyes. Itachi flinched at my volume as I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I just- I just-" I stammered feeling my chest hurt, I reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes, but my hand was stopped midway by a set of long fingers that wrapped around my wrist, pulling my hand away from my face.

"Ita-" I muttered as Itachi sprang forwards locking his lips against mine before I could finish his name. I widened my eyes in shock, his lips were so soft and warm and…and the tears in my eyes vanished. My breath was completely taken away from me as he licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I closed my eyes letting what was left of the tears glide down my face. I had never been kissed before…I felt my cheeks burn with a blush which I couldn't even attempt to hide.

**A/N Well, I guess no one was expecting that XD Yes people, the yaoi is on its way! I have officially written the lemon now and Kami was that hard! First person lemon writing: very hard! It probably isn't perfect, still needs tweaking but please give me some credit haha, I don't have all the parts to imagine it properly.**

**I think it's about time for an Itachi chapter next. Please ignore all my mistakes; I have no BETA, find it pointless having one too and re-reading through puts me off from carrying on haha. Once the fic is finished I will go back and update it all with corrections.**

**Once again I will get Itachi's chapter done once I get 10 reviews 'cause I'm writing Sasuke's through right now and then going back so I'll work on that one then. I would like to thank you all in a none cheesy way for giving me inspiration *bows***

**On one more note, this fic was originally planned to have a sequel because of the way I was planning my ending. I'm still going to keep that ending, but would you want to see a sequel or have it just left to imagination? I may poll it when the fic starts coming to a close but I would like to hear your thoughts and no, I shall not tell you what happens X)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Well finally another Itachi chapter…it's about time!**

**Chapter 38**

**Itachi's POV**

I was not looking forward to this day. I had put the whole thought right to the back of my mind, I had found it rather easy having Sasuke to concentrate on. Even though it had been four years since I even last spoke to her I still couldn't fight that aching feeling in my heart. I hated my father now, after what he had done to Sasuke…I was surprised myself that I had even left him alive but I assumed that having him alive was better to me than dead. I couldn't risk becoming a suspect on a murder case; at least with blackmail I wouldn't get caught. I couldn't hate my mother, I was a little angry at her for leaving Sasuke all alone but I guessed that she never wanted to hurt him. Still, I knew my brother had a lot of respect for the woman and she was ever so kind to use when we were children. That much I can most certainly be grateful for, so I can mourn her with sincerity.

I sighed running a hand through my tousled hair straightening it out. I had already picked out my suit, it was slightly more formal than my usual style and looked more colour appropriate for a funeral. The last funeral I went to was during my time in ANBU when our old leader Sarutobi died announcing me the new leader in his will. The event was very grand, of course very secretive the only thing I can vividly recall was the man's grandson crying so hard that his eyes went bright red. He was the only one to cry, although I didn't expect other members of the Black Ops to shed tears after all we were all pretty cold emotionally in our own ways. Maybe if I had shown some weakness then Madara wouldn't have wanted to recruit me…

_CRASH_

Sasuke? I jumped hearing the loud crash coming from his room feeling my heart building up for a sprint. What happened? Was he ok? I felt a million questions buzz through my mind in a split second. I worried so much about the kid that it sometimes surprised even myself. I raced out of my room and into Sasuke's regrettably letting the door slam the wall I little too hard.

"What's going on? Sasuke are you ok!?" I shouted impulsively looking down at the figure on the bed hunched over and staring sadly at his hands. He was clenching and unclenching his fingers which worried me he was attempting to frustrate his frustration and was clearly failing at it. I didn't want to see him get any more upset with himself; I noticed the lack of a lamp on the bedside table and the shade that had rolled all the way over towards the other wall. I instinctively strode over to the bed and climbed on gracefully I was surprised that Sasuke hadn't reacted to my presence but he looked so deep in his own thoughts. I rested my hands on top of his trying to stop the movement, wanting to comfort him. I hated seeing him stressed, someone his age shouldn't even be feeling emotions as strong as this, he should be worrying about teenage things, yes maybe Sasuke's version of teenage things but teenage things nonetheless. I want to see the day Sasuke is worried about a guy who is crushing on him or the day he's cramming for an exam or even just complaining about homework. Sasuke deserved a normal life just as much as any other teenager and I swore I'd give him one no matter how long it took.

Sasuke looked up at me with teary eyes; my heart turned to glass and cracked inside me. Why couldn't I just rid him off all this sadness? What kind of big brother am I, if my little brother still cries? There were still so many pieces that needed to be mended within him and I wasn't sure how long it would take me or how many of them there were. Still, it was my duty to find and repair them.

"I'm so sorry Aniki," he whimpered, his voice breaking mid-sentence. It bothered me why he still felt the urge to apologize to me, he was frustrated I could see that, and more than anyone else I could understand that. So what if he had to break something to vent it, I'd rather that than to have it build up inside him like a bomb. I pulled him towards me feeling him curl into my embrace like a small child, I ran my hands down his back softly trying to relax him the best I could. Sasuke always had a habit of calming down when I touched him and I felt proud of my ability to do so.

"It's ok; I should have known you would be very sensitive today," I replied softly not wanting to show any kind of anger in my voice at all. Today was our mother's funeral, of course Sasuke would be torn up about it, maybe I shouldn't have let him sleep alone…I shook the thought off. That may have been more awkward for him; it wasn't like we were kids anymore we couldn't get away with that kind of thing anymore.

"We need to get ready, the funeral is in two hours," I breathed relocating my hands into his messy spikes, oh how I loved his spiky hair, even in the mornings it was always so perfect and adorable. I hated reminding him of the even we were to attend but it was important. I felt Sasuke shift in my grip, "Itachi…I've never been to a funeral before, I'm a little afraid," he admitted. I felt myself smile a little at his honesty towards me; it was a big thing for an Uchiha to admit fear, knowing that he felt comfortable around me made me feel warmer inside. At least him telling me this then I could do everything in my power to make sure I kept him as reassured as possible.

"It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of we're just saying goodbye, I'm sure our mother would finally be able to be at peace with us besides I'll be right there with you for the whole time, I'll even hold your hand if you want me to, like in the hospital if it hurts you can squeeze my hand," I told him. I liked holding his hands; they were so warm and soft. Mine were so much bigger and I loved how his fitted perfectly in my grip like they were meant to be together. I pulled him away wanting to look directly at him, hoping that he had calmed down a little from before. I slid my hands down his shoulders relishing the feeling of his skin under my fingertips. He looked up at me with eyes that directly reminded me of a puppy's that it was scary and I smiled at him considerately showing him that I was here if he needed me.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, I felt his fingers dig into the fabric of my loose shirt as he looked over the side of the bed towards the scattered shards of lamp. He was upset that he broke something I had given him that much I knew easily. In all honestly, I couldn't care less about that lamp, I cared about nothing other than my precious little brother.

"Don't worry about the lamp Sasuke; stop torturing yourself, whatever you're thinking right now, it's not true. Trust me. Though I may invest in getting you a punching bag that way there would be less mess to clean up, you could even stick a picture of my face on it if it made it easier," I joked trying to cheer him up. It wasn't like to make jokes but for Sasuke I would at least try. Although, I hoped he wasn't planning on putting my face on a punching bag, I have only just gotten over the shock of all those pictures of me. Damn that toilet one still gets me.

I noticed the grin spread itself across Sasuke's face, looks like my humour wasn't so rusty after all.

"Now that face is much better, I like it a lot more," I complimented ridding the stray tears with my thumb. One day I will make all his tears disappear, I want to see that smile, that beautiful smile. I looked to his side spotting the roll of bandage splayed out on the bed next to him. I lowered my eyebrows wondering why he had taken them off.

"You took off your bandages?" I questioned unable to hide the frown on my face, he hadn't healed that quickly…I lifted up his shirt surprisingly not his protest to take a look for myself. Thankfully none of his wounds had re-opened, they were still red and clearly sore but I was surprised to find how quick they had begun healing.

"You're healing well, do you want me to re-bandage them?" I asked letting go of his shirt and letting it fall back into place.

"No." Was the simple word I heard coming from him. I didn't like the idea of leaving them out like this but he seemed pretty adamant about it. Maybe it was somehow psychologically helping him cope; there were always some parts of Sasuke's mind that I couldn't quite understand. I nodded at his request.

"Well I shall leave you to get changed, unless you want my help," I raised my eyebrows in a suggestive way, why I did that I had no idea. Maybe just the thought made me feel somewhat dirty; I had already seen him undress in front of me. It was a sight that I wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

_Itachi, one word: brother. Not to mention the inappropriate time. _

"Itachi, I'm not that much of an invalid," Sasuke exhaled rubbing his eyes, I realised how tired he looked. I couldn't even comprehend the kind of nightmares he probably had last night, maybe I should consider sleeping with him, just to make him feel safer of course. I'm sure that his appreciation towards the idea hadn't changed that much since we were younger. I flicked my attention back to the conversation, knowing where my trail of thoughts was heading.

"I don't remember seeing any suits in your clothing; do you want to wear one of my old ones? They might be a little big but it's better than attending in your usual jeans and hoodies, can you imagine the scolding I would get if I let you attend in something like that?" I smirked, it was true. Even in death I'm sure my mother would find a way to punish me for letting Sasuke attend in such inappropriate clothing. I got to my feet; I had an idea of what I could give him as I knew he would look more than sex- I mean smart in it.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered and I smiled to myself.

I left his room only to return a minute or so later with a box which contained one of my old suits. I placed it on the bed taking out the garments and laying them on the bed.

"I thought this one would suit you," I commented, I knew it would suit him, it's not like I had never pictured him in these kinds of clothes before. Sure, I liked his current style it was cute and gave him this rebellious look that was just delectable but a formal look, now that was something special.

"I figured blazers weren't really your thing so the waistcoat would suffice," I remarked, besides waistcoats clearly suited Sasuke better than a blazer.

"It's really nice Itachi," he replied running his fingers over the silk tie which he seemed to really like. It pleased me to see his face light up slightly, I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Ok I'll leave you to it, be careful of the broken shards I'll have to clean them up later when we get back," I warned not wanting him to hurt himself, I didn't have time to sort out the mess as being later to a funeral was more than disrespectful. I left the room leaving Sasuke to get changed.

Entering my own room once more I began to get changed, slipping on tailored black trousers and doing up the buttons. Maybe I should adopt a more laid back style sometime, like maybe wear jeans for a change, I had been wearing suits for far too long and going to a gay bar shouldn't be my only excuse to change. I slipped my pyjama top over my head and chucked it onto my bed, this was a tad messy for me but I did feel a little all over the place right now. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked more stressed than usual and it made me look older, I seemed to have lost my sheen. I wasn't that surprised, my life was stressful I was just good at putting it to the back of my mind but that didn't stop my physical appearance from taking some collateral damage. I heard a knock at my door that snapped me out of my thoughts. I smirked, I knew Sasuke was going to need my help, the stubborn idiot just didn't realise until he got to the buttons. I made my way to the door and opened it casually looking down at Sasuke whose shirt was hanging wide open while he held the rest of his clothes over his arm. I raised an eyebrow proceeding to not look at his bare chest, "need my help after all then?" Sasuke eventually nodded in defeat as I stepped away from the doorway letting him into my room.

"I can't fasten the buttons, my cast keeps getting in the way," he told me scanning my room; it wasn't often that he came in here; I assumed that he respected my personal space. No matter how much I loved the kid there was still times I liked to be left to my own thoughts. I took the clothes off of him laying them over the bed stand getting them out of his way. I then kneeled down in front so I could easier reach the set of buttons. Not to mention the view was rather pleasant too, if only that _bastard _hadn't hurt him, bruised and cut his beautiful skin. I clasped hold of the buttons near his collar leaving the top set undone knowing full well Sasuke would undo it himself afterwards. I brushed my knuckles against his pale skin trying to get to the buttons, wishing I could run my whole hands down his torso just to _feel _him. He was holding his breath as I noted that his chest didn't move which made me wonder that maybe I was making him feel uncomfortable. I felt a little disappointed finishing off the buttons knowing I had no excuse to even be touching him anymore so I moved on to slipping his waistcoat on and then his tie.

"There, all finished. You look smart and very attractive," I complimented, meaning it a little more than I should have done. I ruffled his hair simply to annoy him. Well what can I say? If Sakura and Ino were here they would have been having some violent nosebleeds. Sasuke proceeded to look at himself in the mirror; he seemed to like what he saw. His lips curved up in the corners which he didn't seem to notice and I saw this shine in his eyes however it only lasted for a moment.

The car journey was quiet; I tried to start a conversation with Sasuke to take his mind off of things but each time he ignored me and stared gloomily out of the window. The weather wasn't that great either; I hoped it wouldn't rain while we were standing outside I didn't want Sasuke to catch a cold. He was already in bad enough shape that I didn't want to imagine how bad simply catching a cold would get for him.

"We're here," I indicated pulling the car into a parking space. The place was quiet, I knew this was going to be a bare funeral, we didn't have much family, let alone an extended one and we were never the most social of families. I got out of the car after turning off the engine off, the air was cold and bitter; maybe I should have brought a coat for Sasuke. I looked around at the rest of the cars spotting instantly my father's. I knew he would turn up, why? His motives were still unclear to me but either was I was keeping Sasuke away from that monster.

"It seems Fugaku is here, stay close to me Sasuke I don't want you anywhere near that bastard," I growled unable to hide my anger for the man. How can a parent beat up their own child? I didn't want to even imagine every injury that Sasuke had received from our father because I knew that I would just want to kill him even more. I walked towards the church making sure Sasuke was following close behind; I was on guard although I knew I had to keep cool.

The church was…eerie. I never liked churches; the thought of death was too haunting. I recognised everyone in the church, but not by name as that was information I simply couldn't care less about. I had no interest in the rest of the family; I wasn't ever that close to my mother or father for that matter. Sasuke was the only one I ever felt close to. Fugaku sat at the back, part of me had somewhat hoped that he did die from his injuries but as long as he stayed away from my little brother I wouldn't confront him either. I lead Sasuke up front as far away from our father as possible to minimise any risk. I could sense that Sasuke was anxious about being in such close range of _him. _What kind of teenager is afraid of their own father? It wasn't fair that he had to feel like this it was just unnatural and it damn right pissed me off. We sat down together in perfect view of the open casket in front. I had no intentions of looking inside, I didn't want to see my mother dead, it was an image I would rather not have.

"Don't worry Sasuke, this will be last time you will ever see his face," I stated, I generally hoped to God that this would be the final time that we had to see that freaks face.

"We are gathered here today to commiserate the passing of Uchiha Mikoto loving wife and mother," the priest started, I found it hard to pay attention as I was too busy thinking about the man at the back. I couldn't feel calm with him there knowing how vulnerable Sasuke was even with me here.

"Mikoto was a wonderful woman whose passing was such a great tragedy to us all, she loved her husband very much and both of her sons, it's a great shame that we have to say goodbye so early," I watched Sasuke closely, his hands were shaking as the gripped hold of the material of his trousers. His eyes were solely focused on the priest that he looked lost entirely. This whole thing must have been breaking his heart, yet he was holding himself together so strongly right now. It wasn't the same for me; I had broken my bond with her a long time ago that even though the idea made me feel empty I could not cry for her. I wasn't sure if that made me heartless but there was nothing I could do about it. I had never been very strong on emotional attachments unless the attachment was solely to my Otouto.

"Her husband Fugaku has a few words to say," he announced. I felt a trigger of rage in my veins; I turned to Sasuke to check if he was still ok and in my sight. Fugaku did not meet my eyes as he made his way to the podium; I hoped that he was scared of me. I wouldn't hesitate to kill him if the situation came to it. He wasn't my father at all.

"My wife Mikoto was a kind and gentle woman; she valued other people's feelings above her own. She cherished and loved our sons up until they day she died and I'm sure she will keep watching over them even in death," he started, I felt myself tense up listening to his words, how he dared to even speak about my mother in such a kind way when he clearly didn't mean the words himself.

"I loved my wife dearly, she was so important to me just like my boys, I wished she could still have been here so we could have been one big happy family," he carried on, his words were poison and I hated it. I heard Sasuke's deep breaths next to me as I gazed over I could see the frustration. He was close to the end of his seat and I realised exactly what his next move would have been. I laid my hand on top of his to help calm him down and to silently tell him that would hold him back if wanted to go and do something stupid. I was already fighting my own urge to punch him myself but I had the restraint not to, if I were to get into trouble then Sasuke would be all alone again.

"It's not worth it Sasuke, just leave him to his lie," I whispered to him running my thumb over knuckles, feeling how pressed up against his skin they were. It wasn't worth him getting into trouble for something like this, the man was a demon and he would eventually get his punishment.

"There now shall be time for you al to say your separate goodbyes before the burial," the priest declared leaving the building letting a mild wave of chatter fill the once quiet air. I had zoned out of my father's speech concentrating on Sasuke and his warm skin underneath my touch.

"Aniki, if you don't mind I would like to say my goodbyes in private," Sasuke spoke, his voice was sombre, his glazed eyes looked up at me. I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone but it wouldn't be fair on him if he didn't get chance to say his goodbyes. This moment was more important to him than it was to me and for me to hold him from making his peace would be more than cruel. I didn't want to be that kind of big brother. I nodded at him watching as everyone started making their way outside for some fresh air, I waited to make sure father was no longer in here.

"You must be Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha," a young Uchiha made his way over to us. He must have been in his late twenties at least.

"I'm Obito, Mikoto's nephew, so your cousin. I'm sorry for your loss, must be hard, she was your mother after all…do you mind if I speak to one of you for a moment, I'm sorting out the headstone and wanted to know if there was anything you wanted me to have written on it," he asked. I guessed this would be the perfect opportunity to leave Sasuke alone for a while; I didn't have much to say of what I wanted on her grave. But being her son did give me a responsibility to sort it out.

"You can talk to me, my brother wants some time alone saying his goodbyes," I responded watching Obito nod, I really didn't want to leave him alone…I hated him being out of my sight.

"I'll give you ten minutes then I'm coming back for you," I told Sasuke deeply. I might have seemed to be overprotective but with what he had gone through the circumstance called for it more. I regretfully left Sasuke in the church as I followed Obito outside back into the cold atmosphere.

Being outside made me realise how stuffy it was inside the church, the air felt colder now. Obito lead me a decent way outside the church so we could talk more privately. I could still see the church and hear what was going on inside as I didn't want to leave Sasuke too alone.

"So is there any particular message you want carved into the headstone, you must have known her better than I did," he inquired. He seemed to be a little awkward talking to me, maybe he was a little intimidated by me. He seemed rather pleasant for an Uchiha but he was on our mother's side of the family after all.

"Honestly, I haven't spoken to my mother in over four years but I want nothing to do with my father on that stone, forget he even existed," I told him darkly. I didn't mind what kind of message was left but Fugaku had no right to have anything on there. Even in her memory I didn't want his tarnish besides he had a part to play in her death so in some ways he was a murderer.

"I see then I shall just put something nice for you to remember her by so when you and your brother visit your memory of her will be good," he explained. I had made a promise to myself that I would visit her grave every year on the anniversary of her burial just out of sheer respect.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!_

A pained scream echoed inside the church.

"What was that?" Obito asked furrowing his eyebrows and looking towards the church. My eyes widened…Sasuke? I felt panic rip itself a hole in my chest and this blazing heat burning inside me. I took off, sprinting towards the entrance of the church. I hoped that I was just hearing things or that even Sasuke was just overreacting about something. But I knew that wasn't true when I saw the figure standing over mother's coffin pinning _MY _little brother down. I growled tensing all over, I felt all my anger seethe into my fists and my teeth barring like an animals. That fucking monster! I rushed towards the bastard to his complete ignorance and clawed my fingers into his shirt ragging him away to his surprise. My anger was at its peak, I HAD to release it.

"Itachi?" My father trembled out; I scowled darkly at him not even opening my mouth to speak to him. I dragged him towards the open room behind the church away from Sasuke; luckily the priest was not in it. I slammed the door behind myself watching the frame shudder before throwing Fugaku into the room. He landed awkwardly unable to use his hands for support leaning heavily on his elbows.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE!" I shouted lifting my foot up and kicking him in the side to turn him onto his back so I could see his disgusting face. I slammed my first into the stone wall besides me, if only I could kill him! Fugaku looked at me with wide eyes as he covered his face protectively with his casted wrists.

"Can't you see Itachi? He's manipulating you against me!" My father argued, was he really that fucking stupid? How could he tell so many lies about Sasuke? I growled again storming over to him on the floor and stomping my foot on top of his chest making him gasp. I heard his ribs crack again; I knew they weren't fully healed from before, hearing this I dug my foot deeper into his chest cutting off his oxygen. I watched him writhe beneath me and it made me smile.

"How can you say that?" I barked, "You are cruel and disgusting, you are no father of mine, I despise you," I spat digging my heel into his sternum making him spit blood. He deserved death, I had killed people that didn't because I was ordered too, he was one of the only people that I wanted to kill for my own revenge but I couldn't. I couldn't risk losing Sasuke again, even if it meant this bastard had to live. I took my foot off his ribs letting him catch his breath only for a second. I lurched into a crouch, seizing Fugaku by the collar of his shirt and pulling up to face me directly.

"This is your last warning, you dare touch my little brother again and I swear to you that I will rip your head off, are we clear," I snarled never breaking my eye contact with him. I waited for a second for him to nod his head silently; I pushed him back onto the floor, hard.

"I want you out of here, now!" I demanded pointing towards the exit away from Sasuke, Fugaku crawled to his feet and stumbled out of the door looking somewhat afraid. That asshole.

Sasuke! Dammit! I needed to see if he was ok. Making sure that Fugaku was nowhere to be seen I rushed back into the church hall. I felt my gaze soften in sadness seeing Sasuke arched over shaking violently; I could hear his sobs all away from over here. I ran over to him dropping to my knees, I cupped hold of his face making him look up at me. His eyes were red; his cheeks were soaked with tears and he had blood running down his chin. I hoped that it was nothing serious then saw the cut on his lip realising he had bit himself. I wiped the blood off of his chin with my sleeve getting a better look, I was right it was just from the cut. I should have been more attention, I should have noticed father walking into the church, how can I have been so stupid? I promised him I would look after him and that I would never let anyone touch him again! How could I trust myself to promise something like this again? Why couldn't I protect him!? Why did Sasuke have to suffer!?

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you from that sooner," I sorrowfully spoke; I felt my own soul ripping into shreds. His tears tore me to pieces, I could feel the armour around me chipping off and evaporating into the atmosphere around me, "I should never have left you." Sasuke looked up at me with a distressed eyes, I could imagine his skin cracking like a broken porcelain dolls.

"Aniki…he-he scares me s-so bad," he wept, I had never heard him admit his fear like that before, I had never seen him so fragile and petrified. That man was a curse, and illness, that just tore at Sasuke like a savage beast.

"I know Otouto, I know…" I pulled him into a hug gripping hold of him tight. There was no way in this world I was going to let go of him again. He dug his fingers into my blazer, clinging to me like I was the only thing that could save his life.

"I-I thought it w-was over...b-but it still h-hurts so much," he stuttered hiding his crying face against my shoulder, even like this he still had his pride even if he couldn't hide his emotions. If only I could take him away from all this…

"It's ok little brother, big brothers got you now, he can't hurt you anymore just calm down and relax," I soothed gliding my fingers across his back. He was breaking my heart so much that I was exhausting all my self-control to not cry myself.

"Let me look at you," I stated trying to prise him off of me only to have him react by clinging onto me even firmer. I wanted to see if he had any wounds, but I guessed that he couldn't have been that badly hurt if he could hold me this hard.

"I just w-want to stay like this…" he mumbled, I couldn't deny his request. If he just wanted comforting then I was willing to do it.

"Do you want to go home or do you want to finish the funeral?" I inquired quietly. He tensed up in my arms, his nails digging so deep that I could feel them even under my blazer. I knew exactly what was bothering him, but I had taken care of that problem.

"Don't worry about _him _he most certainly won't be coming back," I stated trying to supress a growl, even just thinking about him gave me images of tearing his throat out or stabbing a knife in his filthy mouth repeatedly watching him choke on his own blood.

"Iwanftofnishthafooneral…" Sasuke mumbled it wasn't hard for me to work out what he was saying. It amused me a little at how funny it sounded with him talking like that.

"Ok, we better join everyone else outside the burial starts in ten minutes they'll be coming for our mother any time soon," I explained, "can you stand?" Sasuke nodded at me while reluctantly letting go, I would have loved to have continued to hug him but we had to move. I sprang to my feet letting him pull himself together before holding my hand out for him to take. He laid his hand in mine and I pulled him to his feet. I was surprised to see him balance rather quickly. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Let's go," I urged, I watched Sasuke having a funny feeling platy in my stomach as he took his first step. I saw him flinch forward and instinctively grab hold of his lower back. Before he lost his balance I caught hold of his shoulders holding him upright.

"Still a little wobbly, eh? Want me to carry you again?" I mused a little on the humorous side it was a great way to check how he was feeling by his reaction. I felt a sigh of relief when he pulled away shouting, "no way!" He had his attitude back even if it was just a little.

I smirked, "I didn't think so, maybe I should try giving you a piggy back ride again sometime," the thought pondered around my mind. He would be easier to carry on my back besides he was hardly heavy at all though he would hate it entirely.

"I think I'm a little big for that," he said lowering his eyebrows.

"You'll never be too big Sasuke besides you're still smaller than me," I replied mocking him slightly. He was and probably always would be smaller than me. There was still a good few inches between us that he still had to look up to me a little when we were talking.

We took our places on the outside seats ready for the burial, Sasuke and I stood at the front while the rest of the guests further to the back. Fugaku wasn't in my sight; at least the bastard wasn't suicidal enough to challenge me even further. I laced my fingers into Sasuke's knowing he was going to need my support although watching our mother being lowered into the hole made me need the support to. I had still lost my mother, I was solely alone now. Sasuke was my entire responsibility now and there was no way I could ask my mother for help. She was so good at handling us when we were younger but I had to bury all those memories when I left. I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand and I repeated the action finding that my gaze was glued to the coffin. I couldn't get her smile out of my mind and that light giggle she had when Sasuke and I would come home all muddy after playing out in the park. I felt my grip tighten as my mind trailed off into memories.

"Rest in Peace Uchiha Mikoto," the priest uttered, he walked around carrying the box of soil for us to throw into the coffin. He stopped in front of Sasuke and I, we both took out a handful. I didn't let go of his hand as we walked towards her coffin and he didn't let go of mine.

"Rest in peace mother," I whispered throwing in the dirt. I had to say it, she deserved it. Even if I couldn't cry I was going to miss her somewhere deep down.

The service ended shortly after as they began piling the rest of the soil on the open ground. I took Sasuke back home, again the ride was quiet. But this time even I didn't want to speak. I was glad of the drive home it gave me time to think to myself, to remember my mother and then to lock away the memories in a special chest within my mind. We both sat down on the living room sofa, we were silent for at least half an hour, drawn into our own thoughts.

"I can't believe she's really gone…" Sasuke sighed breaking the silence between the both of us. I was glad he did because I don't think I could of.

"Do you mind if I take a look at you now?" I asked changing the conversation. I didn't want to think about her anymore, if I did I knew it would just dive further into my childhood memories. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me as if he had forgotten.

"I mean, did father hurt you anywhere?" I re-established scooting towards him on the sofa. I gripped hold of chin exposing his neck. I had caught sight of the bruise forming on the way back from the church. The bruise was nasty, covered in many burns like some rough material had been scraped across his neck.

"Your neck is pretty badly bruised and scratched," I observed frowning; he must have tried to choke him with his cast, "anywhere else?" I asked letting go of his chin and pulling my hand away from him not wanting to panic him with too much concern.

"My lower back is sore…" he admitted looking towards the floor, I noticed him flinch. He looked lost in thought.

"Can you turn around a little so I can take a look?" I inquired, watching Sasuke turn around though still looking distant. I pulled up the back of his shirt seeing a dark purple bruise score his back, it looked so bad that it seemed close to bleeding. I brushed a finger over it wanting to know how sore it was. Sasuke hissed which told me it was bad, it needed something on it. I couldn't even imagine how hard it would be for him to sleep on.

"That looks pretty sore, maybe we should get something on that, how did you get an injury like that?" I asked curiously, it wasn't like any mark he could give him. I let his shirt fall back into place and he turned back around to face me. He looked me in the eyes before I saw them beginning to water. Shit, I didn't want him to cry again!

_Please don't cry Otouto!_

"I…I was trying not to fall in…" he started, his shoulders tensed and hunched slightly forwards, I noticed the quiver run down his arms and into his hands.

"What do you mean?" I queried, I wasn't sure exactly what happened at the time as I just saw Fugaku and flipped. Maybe I should have paid more attention but what use would that have been?

"The coffin Itachi! He had me pinned against the coffin, forcing me down! But I didn't want to fall on her, she's my mother!" Sasuke yelled blinking a tear down his cheeks. I flinched.

_No please Sasuke stop crying, you're making me want to cry too!_

"I just- I just-" he stammered reaching up to wipe the flowing tears from his eyes.

_You're killing me Sasuke, I cannot watch this anymore! I love you._

I grasped hold of his wrists unable to bear this any longer; his sadness was stabbing through my heart setting my soul on fire. I instinctively did the first thing I could think of to stop his tears. I lurched forwards locking my lips against his. I felt his breath stop as I pressed my tongue across his warm bottom lip and his tears…stopped.

**A/N Sorry if that was pretty bad. Itachi is still hard to write with but it had to be done. Another thing I have not read through this cause I cannot be bothered it puts me off. I will re-do them all one day but not now.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :D I was surprised haha**

**Next chapter is already finished.**

**I'm gonna go for 13 reviews seeings as though it's the 13****th**** today :P and then I shall update! **

**BTW next chapter is: MURDERBALL LOL**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Yikes you guys are all gonna hate me for this chapter…please don't kill me Ioio-chan…**

**I hope the violence makes up for it…**

**Chapter 39**

**Sasuke's POV**

It had been six weeks since Itachi had kissed me. We didn't speak much after the kiss he just silently started cleaning up the wound on my back and well the next day he acted like it hadn't even happened. I wasn't sure what kind of message to take from it so I decided to ignore it and just play along with Itachi pretending that the event never occurred, even if this did hurt a little. I had my cast taken off two days ago which was a massive relief as I could finally do everything myself again, including draw, which I had missed so much. Most of my other wounds had nearly healed too which was great although the cuts on my stomach hard scarred a little though I did feel so much better, like I was somehow revived.

I stretched myself out so grateful that I felt no pain, anywhere, _without _the help of painkillers. Today was going to be so fun and I knew it! It was going to feel great being part of the team again, that was the main reason I enjoyed sport. I raced over to my wardrobe and quickly changed into a black sleeveless zip up hoodie and black cargo jeans, it was going to be a sporty day so I thought I would go for something a little more sporty than usual. I stood in front of my mirror smothering my eyes with a thick layer of eyeliner more than I usually would; it was customary for the whole team to do this so we looked more menacing. I snapped on my leather collar and ran my hand through my spiky hair smiling at myself in the mirror. I hadn't felt this good in ages.

I darted towards the door and made my way into the kitchen. Itachi was already there making what I smelt to be toast. I sat down at the table leaning back on the chair, pushing the front legs off the floor slightly.

"Looking forward to the game Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a forced smile placing a plate in front of me containing three rounds of toast smothered in tomatoes. I raised an eyebrow that was one round more than I usually had. I still found it quite difficult to eat in the mornings because I hadn't done it for so long that most of the time I could only manage to finish one piece at the most.

"Three?" I inquired.

"Three doesn't seem like an appropriate answer to my question Sasuke," my brother retorted knowing exactly what I was going on about. He placed another plate on the table for himself and sat down opposite to me looking somewhat agitated.

"I thought you'd need a bit extra energy today hence why I gave you three, you don't have to finish them all if you can't but try your best," I looked at him as he took his own piece of toast and took a bite, I could hear it crumble in his mouth, eurgh, I hated the sound of food in the morning. I was quite tempted to just peel of the tomato and just eat that but I thought it being a little rude. So I took a bite of the toast, Itachi was watching me intently as I ate, which was slightly creepy maybe he was just making sure I was definitely eating. Even after moving in with Itachi I still had a habit of fainting in school, not as often as I used to but it still happened. I guessed by now that it wasn't stress or sleep deprivation that was causing it but much rather something else.

"So, _are_ you looking forward to the game?" Itachi asked again taking a sip of coffee from his mug, another smell I hated in the morning. I had never been a fan of coffee nor tea they just weren't that nice and I was just a mess on caffeine.

"Very much so, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to take part cause of that goddamn cast but I was lucky that I healed enough for it to be taken off," I answered flexing my wrist out realising how free it was to move. No more restrictions, no more incapability's, I didn't have to be treated like an invalid anymore which was just…great.

"Well make sure you still take it easy ok? Try not to get hit by anything; I'm sure you won't besides I'm pretty sure that Naruto is the take the hit type especially when it comes to you," Itachi half-heartedly said. I was a little annoyed at his half-assed attitude he had recently, he seemed to have built this wall in front of himself everytime he wanted to talk to me. He still acted like he cared but he had this cold sheen to it. He was treating me like everyone else which aggravated me I wished he would just make up his fucking mind about himself. He seemed to be more confused right now that I was. I took another bite of toast finishing the first piece (but not eating the crusts). Itachi had already finished his too and was simply sitting back on the chair sipping his coffee.

"Itachi are you ok?" I decided it was about time to ask, it seemed unfair that he was always asking about me and I had never returned the favour. My brother raised an eyebrow, "well Sasuke that is the first time I've heard you verbally express your concern for me since I got back," the smartass replied coldly not evening answering the question. I forgot how aggravating he really was.

"Well, are you?" I pushed on the subject realising I had eaten enough after I half-finished the second piece. It was more than I usually got through.

"Hn, I'm fine Sasuke," he stated indifferently, sure he was. Well that was the biggest lie I'd heard since people said that tomato sauce tasted just like tomatoes. I didn't like his avoidance it was a little off putting especially as I didn't want to be worrying about him when I should be concentrating on throwing balls at stuck-up nerds like Neji.

"It's just that you've been kinda distant lately…" I enlightened chewing on my lip awkwardly.

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, I jumped slightly looking at his expressionless face.

He sighed, "We need to get going I assume you've finished?" I nodded; I decided that a verbal answer was totally inappropriate right now. Itachi never really snapped at me like that it just wasn't like him at all…I growled lightly under my breath in frustration. I had to get to the bottom of this, or at least do something to snap him out of it. I hated my idiot big brother for being so bloody stubborn.

"Go wait by the car for me I'll be down in a minute," Itachi ordered, I nodded again before leaving the apartment and speeding down the stairs. I was half tempted to run back up them again simply because I could. There was no better feeling than not having an injury to slow you down; it's one of those things you don't appreciate until you've been through Hell. I remembered back to when Itachi had to carry me up the stairs because I physically couldn't myself. I stopped suddenly when I reached the bottom step; I missed how Itachi was when he was like that. It seems ever since I had moved in with him he just seemed to push me away more and more everyday…maybe I am getting on his nerves a little too much. Or maybe it was that kiss? Did I react wrong? I don't get it! What did I do wrong?! I kicked the stair railing, hearing it clang and ground my teeth together muttering various curses.

"Maybe you should save that anger for the dodge-ball game?" Itachi remarked emotionlessly coming down the stairs behind me. I shot my gaze at him narrowing my eyes; he didn't have to be such a cold prick. I ignored his comment figuring it just wasn't worth starting an argument right now besides it was his fault that I was pissed. It's like one minute he's all back to his old self, in fact better than his old self and then he reverts straight back to that stone armour. I thought I had gotten through; maybe I was wrong, maybe Itachi was playing with me after all. I snarled, stupid Itachi, before bolting towards the front door of the building. I opened it roughly and pushed it hard behind myself when I stepped out hearing it slam. I stomped over to Itachi's car, that stupid fancy thing. I really had really started to wonder again what he had been doing over the missing years I could have easily guessed that it was illegal I could never shake that thought. Make sense why he hated teaching so much, wanting more of the action than a bunch of drop out kids like us. Well I guess if he hated it that much why didn't he just fucking quit?

"Stupid Itachi…" I muttered under my breath running a frustrated hand through my hair. I heard Itachi unlock the car via remote and I quickly got in making sure I slammed the door behind me. Itachi got in the driver's seat, "please don't slam the door Sasuke, the car is very expensive," he complained not looking at me at all. He kept his gaze straight outside the window screen.

"I thought you didn't care about the car," I countered.

"Please Sasuke I'm not in the mood for this," he grumbled starting up the engine. I felt tenser than I was before, Itachi was really in a bad mood and I wasn't sure why. I never liked it when he got angry at me, especially when I was younger. I always used to think that I would annoy him so badly that he would stop talking to me forever. Of course this never happened our arguments never lasted long but I still always thought that one day they would. Maybe my fear was seriously coming true for once…and that scared me. I turned my attention towards the window and stared out of it fiddling with the zip on my top.

The drive to school was uncomfortably quiet; I couldn't even hear Itachi breathe if it wasn't for the fact that the car was still moving in the right directions I would have thought he had died or something. He parked in the lot as usual and exited the car as soon as we stopped not wanting to talk to him anymore. He was killing my mood like a sadistic serial killer plummeting his knife into me over and over. I walked off not turning back; I had asked Naruto if he could have come early so he could meet me so I didn't have to wait by myself or with Itachi. I strode towards the front of school, the place felt so empty that it was unnatural, I had gotten used to coming in early but it still felt so odd. I slipped my hands into my pockets and exhaled heavily.

"Hey Sasuke-teme looks like I beat you haha!" I stopped in my tracks as a hyperactive idiot ran at me with his arms outspread. I braced myself as he full on glomped me constricting me so close to him like a boa constrictor. My arms were pressed firmly by my sides so even if I wanted to there was no chance of me hugging him back, part of me enjoyed this close contact. Itachi hadn't hugged me in a couple of weeks now, hell he didn't even sit near me anymore. He acted like I had a restraining order against him or that he would just burst into flames if he stepped within three feet of me. I hated it, him avoiding me like I was some kind of virus.

"Sasuke you're tense, what's up?" Naruto asked me pulling away and looking at me with his big blue puppy eyes I noticed the thick black lines around his eyes that now matched mine. I was half tempted to lie and tell him I was just nervous about the game but I'm sure even Naruto could see through that lie easily. Besides he knew about Itachi now so if I was going to confide in anyone then he was the perfect option.

"It's just Itachi, he's just being such a prick right now," I confessed kicking the small stone that sat right by my foot. I watched it roll a few paces before stopping.

"What do you mean?" He asked kindly, he always acted so interested in my life; letting me talk about anything I wanted he would never complain, just listen. It seemed bad that I had never had the chance to return the favour, he never even talked to me when his parents split up I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't trust me enough to tell me (somehow I doubted this), didn't want to burden me with his own problems (most likely) or just didn't care which for Naruto would be as strange as having him kick a puppy.

"Well he seems to be all over the place, he hardly speaks to me anymore and avoids me like I'm a complete stranger," I explained feeling the reality of my words shoot me. Maybe I was too much stress for Itachi; after all looking after a regular teenager must be bad enough nevermind me with all my problems. I turned him against our own father I'm sure he must resent me for that because to him father was always so understanding and compassionate.

"Do you know why he's acting like this?" Naruto asked, his eyes were narrowed in concentration he had his hand up against his cheek and a finger tapping the edge of his jaw. I thought for a moment about his question, did something happen that made him like this? The first thought that came into my head was the kiss, I wasn't sure if that were the reason but either way I felt that I couldn't tell Naruto _that_. He was my brother, what he did was incestuous even if it wasn't for the reason of love and I wasn't sure even Naruto could cope with that kind of concept. I didn't want Naruto thinking I was disgusting or something that was the last thing I wanted.

"I don't think so, he just started acting like this…maybe I'm getting on his nerves," I replied.

"Well if he upsets you anymore than he'll have me to deal with!" Naruto cracked his knuckles with a big grin, "no one upsets my Sasuke and gets away with it, not even mysterious brooding big brothers who are a little scary," he laughed in a mocking fearful way. I chuckled; Naruto vs. Itachi I'm sure that would be a long and intense fight…NOT. I knew Naruto wouldn't back down no matter how scary the opponent it just wasn't him. But Itachi…he never liked to lose even if it meant beating up a knucklehead blonde just to prove his point. The thought amused me and a smiled.

"Arigatou, Naruto," I thanked feeling just that little bit happier.

"Now we need to focus on bashing some stuck-up poshies, oh also I'm throwing a party after we win today at my house, wanna come?" Naruto inquired excitedly clasping his hands together and jumping up and down.

"Sure, Itachi can go kiss his ass if he thinks he can stop me," I smirked. If he wanted to play it like this then I was going to play rebel again.

"Awesome! Hey here's Gaara and Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed before I saw him wave at the two upcoming figures behind me. I turned around to see Gaara striding with this ominous presence towards us with a bouncing Kiba who was so far hunched over that I thought he was about to walk on all fours.

"Sasuke, I see your arms all better just in time too, we need you on the team," Gaara announced, I nodded in agreement. We were strongest as a four and we knew it besides we were up against fifteen, not that the numbers intimidated me whatsoever, my brother is Uchiha Itachi, the King of Intimidation.

"We should head in and get changed so we can be ready, before the rest of the school get in or that grammar school get here, we can just picture them all looking like Neji," Naruto joked grabbing hold of mine and Gaara's hand and yanking us into the school.

"Let's go Kiba!"

Kiba howled sprinting off in front of us; someone ought to put him on a leash.

We opened the door to the changing rooms to find Lee already waiting for us.

"Ohayo my youthful teammates!" He saluted us all with a chink from that sparkly tooth. Gaara face-palmed as Kiba saluted him back only to get elbowed in the ribs by me. Lee was wearing his normal green spandex suit with his name printed on the back. Who seriously in their right mind wears spandex? Seriously even Itachi would look like a fool and it's been said that he looks good in anything. The only good point would be the show off of his hot body but that can easily be compensated by him being naked altogether and- wait, no shut up Sasuke.

"I have matching Spandex suits for you all!" Lee claimed pulling out four coat-hangers each with a deep green full body suit. Gaara's jaw dropped and my eye twitched.

"You'll all look as cool as me now!" Lee proclaimed thrusting the outfits into our arms.

"Aw this is so cool!" Naruto beamed; if I wasn't holding the ghastly material myself I would have swiped him across the back of the head. I wondered how he could have put together such a great Goth look a month ago when he thinks spandex is cool.

"Has anyone got some gasoline and a lighter?" I asked impassively looking at how revolting it was to even look at. It didn't help that my name was on the back, I couldn't imagine the embarrassment I would have felt if someone had picked this up and would think I would have worn something like this. Honestly I would have rather played naked…well maybe not naked as that would defeat the purpose of wearing all clothes plus I wouldn't want to give fangirls more of a reason to harass me.

"I agree with Sasuke, there is no way on the Earth I am going to wear this shit," Gaara stated severely dropping the outfit on the floor and walking on top of it so he could also knock Naruto's out of his hand, "there is no way you're wearing this either," he ordered. I too dropped mine on the floor and so did Kiba only to leave an astounded Lee staring at us.

"But spandex is so cool!" He declared.

"Lee you have no fashion sense whatsoever, have the brain of a three-year-old and have a dad that thinks bowl cuts are cool, so no Lee spandex is not cool, besides my sister Temari made us all shirts with our names on which are far less fucking embarrassing," Gaara elucidated shoving past Lee and dropping his bag on the bench before pulling out five carefully wrapped black shirts and handing them out to everyone.

"Lee I got you one two, at least if you're going to be playing with us you can at least dress better and not be as much of an embarrassment," the redhead sighed as Lee's eyes watered and he glomped an unsuspecting Gaara.

"OMGOMGOMG thank you soooo much, no one has ever done this for me before," Lee bawled as Gaara's face turned a violent red. I flinched at the noise made as Gaara punched Lee in the stomach to get him off.

"No hugs, I don't do hugs," Gaara menacingly glared at Lee who was doubled over on the floor whimpering. I was so glad I wasn't on the end of that punch that must have hurt.

"But Gaara you hug me," Naruto stated blankly as Gaara's glare quickly turned onto another victim, a blonde victim.

"I told you not to mention that Naruto…" he growled as Naruto held his hands up apologetically. I had seen for myself Gaara's ridiculously soft side when Naruto had agreed to go out with him. Gaara was clearly the man in this relationship, I couldn't imagine him being that mean to Naruto he just likes to keep him image up in front of others. I understood that pretty well as I often did the same it was only Naruto and Itachi that I ever would show my less cold side. Lee eventually pulled himself to his feet rubbing at his stomach his face matching the same colour of his spandex.

We all got changed into our uniform and sat waiting for Gai to eventually get his freaky ass in here and tell us to do the school proud etc etc.

"Ok, we need to take down the best throwers first which will make dodging for us easier and then the best catchers because we don't want them getting anyone else back in the game. Naruto, Kiba as you can dodge and catch the best when all the balls are on their side provoke them to throw at you other than Gaara and I and we will focus on taking the bastards out," I described, "and Lee, you do what you do best, distract their attention."

"Hey my wonderful youthful team!" I rolled my eyes as Gai-sensei bounded into the changing room standing with his hands on his hips and thrusting out his crotch. I shivered, what a stupid idiot that spandex really wasn't doing anything for him at all.

"The grammar school is here and waiting for you, do our school proud and win for us!" I told ya that were coming; I've been through this speech a couple of times. I blanked out the rest of what he was saying not really that interesting in him telling us about how emotional he got watching us play.

After ten minutes of me staring blankly at the wall behind him it was time to play. We all stood up, Kiba stretched himself out, Gaara clicked his knuckles and I loosened my shoulders. Gai opened the double doors to the gymnasium and one by one we stepped through. The seating was half crowded for a change. One side had all the students from the other school watching and the other was ours. The first person I saw was Minato who waved at Naruto with a pearly white smile which only made Naruto smile back. I took a further glance around I could see Temari and Kankuro with their 'Go Gaara' banner in the front row, as soon as Gaara noticed this he deadpanned and slapped his forehead. I could see Sakura and Ino with a 'We heart you Sasuke' banner which made me copy Gaara's reaction to the exact. Bloody embarrassing bitches, I noticed to myself that I was trying to find Itachi somewhere in the crowd, I couldn't find him. Well if he didn't want to come it was his own choice…still I felt a burning sensation in my chest which was uncomfortable. We all lined up in the centre of the gym, us five against fifteen. They looked at us with smirks. Gai made his way to the middle of the playing arena with a microphone.

"Good morning everyone, Konoha High would like to welcome Konoha Grammar Academy to our wonderfully youthful school. Today we are playing dodge ball!" He announced as the crowd cheered. "Cough cough Murder ball cough cough," Naruto stated, I looked at him funny before realising what he was trying to do. I hit him across the back of the head, "you're supposed to actually cough dobe, not say the word cough," I corrected him.

"Ooooooh," Naruto coughed before muttering the word murder ball under his breath and coughing again. Once more I slapped him on the back of the head.

"What did I do this time!?" He asked with a whine as I folded my arms.

"It doesn't work if you do it a second time," I stated coldly closing my eyes trying not to have to look at the crowd of people in the room. I really hated crowds.

"Wha…" Naruto started before I interrupted him, "or a third time before you ask," he shut his mouth heavily. He turned his attention back to Gai and I took a couple of deep breaths calming my nerves and blocking out as much sound as I could.

"Let the game begin, everyone to your sides," Gai demanded, are opponents backed away to their wall and we did the same.

Gai blew his whistle, Naruto and Kiba sprang forward along with three of our rivals and grabbed three balls and ran back out of direct targeting range by the others. They had picked up two as naturally Naruto and Kiba were so much faster. Kiba gave his two retrieved balls to Gaara who gladly took them and Naruto gave me his. Lee stood in the middle of the pitch I could see our foes eyes flashing as they quickly realised that Lee was the easiest target to go for. The two armed guys walked towards the line as Lee continued to stare at them.

"Aim for the retard in the spandex," one of the commanded to the other who nodded. Well I was totally fine with them getting that guy out. Besides no offense to Lee but he is a total nuisance. The two guys aimed and Lee instantly froze himself to the ground and covered his face with his hands. The balls shot out at him and smacked him in the stomach, within a second Lee crumpled to the floor, clearly Gaara's punch had made that a weak spot for him. The other guys laughed and high fived each other as they re-joined the rest of their team. Kiba retrieved the balls off the floor and held then ready for use. Kiba never really had a particularly good throw but if a last resort wasn't that bad. Gaara looked at me and I nodded at him, he could take those pricks out. Gaara strode towards the centre; the other team was defenceless however the two cocky buggers that through the balls stepped forwards.

"Ooooo look at this redhead, I'm so scared," the one with the glasses said laughing. Gaara smirked, "oh you should be, I'm sure you've heard the term murder ball right?" He asked bouncing the two balls in his hands ambidextrously. The two guys looked at him with an amused face, "yeah we heard about it," the sniggered between themselves.

"Well it's named…after me," he roared, I watched as he launched a ball forwards and before the guy could even blink the ball had hit him harsh in the stomach knocking him straight onto the floor. The guy rolled over to his side and threw up all over the floor. I pulled a face, that was disgusting, the other guys mouth dropped open as he slipped the glasses back up his nose. He stepped backwards and turned round to run as Gaara launched the other ball at his back and sent him flying forwards, the rest of the team sidestepped as Gaara's victim face-planted the wall and slid down. I could see the smear of blood that trailed from his face as he slid. The team turned towards Gaara in shock all looking as though they were trying to carry tennis balls in their mouths. Two down thirteen to go.

They all stood there for a couple of seconds looking scared to Hell as a couple of outsiders came on and took off all the injured who clearly needed medical attention. The guy who head-butted the wall had knocked himself out and subsequently gave himself a concussion. The other just continued to throw up including all over one of the teachers. Go Gaara! While they were all too bust deciding what to do with their next move I edged forwards calmly trying to pick my target. I noticed one of them plucking up the courage to face me as I approached the middle line. He was a burly kind of guy that looked a little too full of himself. He directly faced me, clutching the ball like it was some kind of brutal weapon. I turned to Naruto who had been given a ball by Kiba, I winked at him and he knew exactly what I was getting at.

"You're going to pay for what your teammate did," he snarled bashing the ball at his palm.

"Ya think?" I raised an eyebrow, he was a big guy, there was a lot to hit and at point blank range, I _shouldn't _miss. I smirked to myself. I aimed holding the ball to my side; he looked at me ready for my shot. I threw…the ball skimmed past his head and he followed it with a laugh, I quickly turned to Naruto who tossed me another.

"You miss-" he started as I launched the other straight at him, hitting him square in chest with a gasping oomph.

"You were saying?" I sneered as he growled at me throwing the ball he had in his hands at the floor. It was all tactics asshole, a purpose miss from a point blank shot you were sure to follow it, also assuming I was no unarmed not to mention my arrogant attitude you just want to rub my failure in my face. Too bad, that was my plan. I was surprised at how this game had become a more of a one on one than a free for all. After thinking that, I noticed they had four of the five balls on their side which wasn't a good thing. I stepped back as Naruto and Kiba decided it was their turn. Four of the opposing team members picked up a ball each and might I say ganged up on us.

"Hey preppy losers I bet you can't hit me!" Naruto mocked catching the attention of three of the guys. They looked at each other mentally telling each other to throw at the same time, I assumed. Naruto prepared himself for the attack as three balls were fired at him; he dodged each one with a laugh much to their dismay. The other one tossed the ball at Kiba who was barking at him ferociously, Kiba caught the ball with ease despite its odd position. The guy was off. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still cradling his stomach he would have been back on. Naruto and Kiba tossed the balls to Gaara and I and once again we launched them at the opposing team. I hit two with one ball as they bumped into each other both staring fearfully at Gaara. Gaara launched his at the other two, one missed to their utter relief where the other one held a hand up to protect themselves which only resulted in a large crack and hell of a lot of crying.

_Eight to go. _

The numbers were looking better for us but again we had nothing to throw, all five now were back on their side.

"They're making us look bad people, we shouldn't underestimate them, aim for the red-head and the black haired kid don't let the others provoke you, we need to get rid of those goddamn throwers," I heard them tell each other. Crap, I wasn't surprised when they all headed in my direction clearly too frightened to take out Gaara and risk missing. Shit, dodging five flying objects wasn't particularly my speciality. I took a few steps back trying to keep my eyes on all the spherical objects trying to work out which was going to get thrown first. That's when they all took aim, I grimaced, I was fucked. I covered my face with my hands and turned away as I heard the balls fly through the air. I blinked when I felt nothing hit me and I removed my arms to find Naruto standing in front of me with his arms spread out to the side like a shield. I could hear him breathing heavily as the balls bounced to the sides and before I knew it he collapsed onto his knees.

"Naruto," I gasped bounding in front of him.

"Heh, looks like I…saved you're a-ass," he replied breathlessly, "you o-owe me te-teme," he grinned rubbing his chest; I held my hand out for him to take. He slipped his fingers into mine and I helped him back onto his feet, "thanks Naruto," I smiled kindly at him. I grimaced at the thought that those balls were probably going to leave bruises.

"Avenge me Sasuke," Naruto joked before proceeding to say ow, ow, ow and walking off the gym floor to seat himself at the bench. I felt pissed now, we had lost an important member and that wasn't going to go down easily. Kiba swept up the remaining throwing equipment and handed it out, Gaara had gone mental at the guys who shot at Naruto and ended up getting kicked off for purposely aiming at one of the guy's heads and knocking out his second victim. I caught two off guard as they were utterly distracted by Kiba's barking.

Then it became five against two. The remaining guys had huddled together obviously trying to come up with a plan one of which I couldn't hear. Kiba came up to me looking a little edgy.

"Sasuke what do we do? There's six of them and we're two men short," he asked me looking frantic, I tried to search my thoughts for a plan. I guess I just had to learn how to dodge too.

"I don't know we're just going to have to play a long and dodge and throw I guess," I hated not having a proper plan but I couldn't think this under pressure right now. They once again had all the attacking devices; I looked at Kiba and walked forwards to be an easier target, "stay a couple of steps behind me Kiba, catch every ball you can," I told him facing off the five in front.

"Ooooo look the raven boy is being brave, it's a shame you haven't got your boyfriend to come save you like last time," one of them joked, clearly the ring leader of six that were left.

"So, are you all going to throw at me at once like a bunch of cowards?" I provoked pacing a little trying to work out what I had to deal with. They all looked at each other curiously and talked between themselves.

"No, we'll give you a chance I'm sure one of us can hit you," he sneered. Perfect. I can't deal with them all at once but one at a time I could probably manage.

"Take your best shots," I added as the first ball came my way, it was pretty high up so I ducked hoping that Kiba was behind me knowing that it would be in a perfect catching position. I looked behind me quickly noticing the catch, the guy who through grunted as Kiba quickly tossed the ball to me and I threw it at the guy aiming. My ball hit first straight into the shoulder, another out. Naruto was too badly hurt to carry on after taking five balls while Gaara was banned from the rest because of his brutal burst out. The third guy launched at me and I side stepped for another catch from Kiba. They were all getting desperately frustrated as we had gone from outnumbered to even in a couple of seconds. Kiba tossed me the ball and I threw, this time a little later than him, his ball came at me as mine at him. I had managed to get out of its path however Kiba wasn't expecting it so soon. I grumbled as the ball hit Kiba in the torso and he howled. I turned back noticing my shot hit too. I sighed as Kiba walked off the match in irritation as I was left facing one last guy.

We hand a near equal number of balls on each side, two on mine, three on his. We both picked up one so we were equal and stood a few feet away from each. I glared at him as he glared at me, he reminded me scarily of Neji. He looked me over probably trying to spot a weakness. I saw his eye narrow and a dark small creep onto his face.

_Did he find one?_

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you, I don't want you slitting your wrists when you lose now, emo," he remarked in a deep and cruel tone. I was wearing a t-shirt my scars were clearly visible that I had forgotten that they were _that_ noticeable. I growled ferociously, he had no right to say that to me! I dug my nails into the ball and threw fast at him; I knew he was expecting the shot out of rage so I gave it to him. He jumped to the side and threw at me, I already had my eyes locked on the ball knowing his plan, what he didn't know was my ability to focus my rage. I caught the ball as it was thrown at me and out of sheer anger despite the fact he was out I threw it back at him watching it smack into his shoulder.

I stood still as he walked off the pitch and the crowd of Konoha High roared in cheer, I couldn't take my narrowed eyes off that bastard as he walked off looking pissed off. That's what happens when you fuck with me, dickhead. I flinched as I felt two strong arms wrap around my torso from behind pinning my own to the side.

"Ha you beat him Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, overjoyed. I snapped out of my angry state and tried not to laugh at Naruto who was hugging me from behind; it must have looked rather funny. Gaara came up to me not looking that bothered about the way Naruto was clinging to me.

"Good job Sasuke," he stated cracking a very small smile.

"We have to celebrate this victory, party at my house people!" Naruto roared as Kiba once again howled and Gaara looked generally impressed by the idea. The school day was cut short simply for the game which I was glad of. I didn't feel like taking another three classes with Itachi.

"I gotta go home and get some stuff first, I have might I say, a good idea," Gaara announced, his dark smirk worried me a little but I shook the thought off.

"Ok then everyone at mine in an hour!" The blonde declared.

"Can I come too?" We all looked towards Lee who was standing there awkwardly. We all looked at each other before Naruto spoke out, "what the Hell you're still part of the team even if you were totally useless!" Lee cheered before running up to his father clearly asking for permission later on. Gaara waved us off and rolled his eyes as he met up with Temari and Kankuro in the crowd. Kiba also ran off to see his sister and Hinata who gladly met him with a hug.

"So Sasuke, are you going to go tell Itachi that you're coming over?" Naruto asked, I cocked my head to the side thinking about whether I should of or not. I quickly decided that he wasn't worth the effort, he clearly couldn't care any less right now, he didn't even turn up to watch me play so why should I care?

"No, it's fine can I just go with you and your father?" I inquired. We all wanted to get out of here before Gai started cheering for us like a maniac and the fangirls who luckily we're right at the back didn't have chance to harass me.

"Sure thing Sasuke, shall we head out now?" He asked me and I nodded.

**A/N I apologize for the lack of yaoi but I thought them getting straight into sex would be a little too unrealistic but that's just my opinion. Don't worry I'm not just procrastinating myself out of it because I have actually written the yaoi parts XD**

**I am debating whether to add an Itachi chapter now cause his thoughts are quite important during this period or adding the next Sasuke chapter and then writing an Itachi over the period of both but I thought most people would forget what happened here so I may just so a short Itachi one instead. Lol I basically just wrote this paragraph talking to myself.**

**Though I will gladly admit the next Sasuke chapter will be very splendid :P**

**I'm gonna try and keep regular updates but I do have a lot of work to do I don't have as much time to write but I will try my best. I gotta finish this fanfic!**

**SO CLOSE TO 600 REVIEWS :O SO HAPPY! :D I LIKE REVIEWS SO MUUUUUUUUCH TEEHEE! I shall update when I pass 600 just so I can be even happier haha.**

**PS Don't kill me for this otherwise there will be no smex :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N Well hello again I decided than an Itachi chapter would be most appropriate now, sorry if Itachi seems a little OOC here but I dunno it just came out like this. **

**Chapter 40**

**Itachi's POV**

Six weeks. Exactly six weeks ago. Six weeks since I made such a reckless mistake, how I kiss him? Especially in a situation like that! I thought I could control myself but seeing him cry like that I just couldn't help myself. I wanted him to stop, how can I be so stupid? Sasuke has enough to deal with he doesn't need my incestuous acts to think about as well. He must hate me so much right now, his attitude towards me has changed drastically he always looks so aggravated around me. I can't blame him, I tried pretending that it didn't happen but it still hasn't helped. I have to keep pretending, I can't encourage my feelings further, I have no idea what I would do to him. I know how much he worshipped me when we were younger I can press my feeling on him because I know he will reciprocate them just because it's me, not because he feels the same way. Dammit Itachi, how can you put yourself in such a stupid position?

At least today Sasuke had something to take his mind off of me, he had been looking forward to the dodge ball game for a good number of weeks, he was happy when his cast was taking off allowing him to play. I couldn't spoil this day for him, even if it meant still acting cold towards him; I refused to confuse him even further. I sighed and ran a stressed hand through my long hair before heading towards the kitchen to make Sasuke breakfast. I still wished he would eat more during the day but he was so used to not eating that eating tended to make him feel ill. Though I found that giving him more made him actually eat more, maybe it was a psychological thing that he just had to eat half of whatever he had. I slipped three pieces of bread into the toaster while slicing up three tomatoes into thin slices. I _still_ had no idea where my brother's obsession with tomatoes had ever come from.

I heard Sasuke enter into the kitchen; I could perceive the excitement on his face and the bounce in his step. He had on more eyeliner than usual but I assumed it was because of the game. I buttered the toast and placed the tomatoes on top. Sasuke sat himself on the chair leaning it back slightly. I swear if he falls off…I shook the thought away.

"Looking forward to the game Sasuke?" I asked forcing a smile onto my face. It was surprisingly hard to do, it used be so easy to smile in front of him in fact it was harder not to. I placed the plate in front of him. He looked at with a frown.

"Three?" He inquired. Well at least he can still count, "three doesn't seem like an appropriate answer to my question Sasuke," I retorted, he won't even answer my questions anymore…

I placed my own plate on the table opposite Sasuke from what I had made before. It didn't feel right to sit next to him and it aggravated me that I couldn't. I didn't want to be so distant from him but it was my only option. To fancy one's own brother was such a sin, it seemed more taboo than all the crimes I had committed. Maybe it was because I had thoughts towards the things I did then, I couldn't care less whom I killed, who I stole off.

"I thought you'd need a bit extra energy today hence why I gave you three, you don't have to finish them all if you can't but try your best," I told him, just because I was acting this way it didn't mean that I still didn't care. I wanted him to do his best, to beat his opponents. Uchiha's are known to be very competitive, I know I was and probably still am. I took a bite of my own toast noticing Sasuke's face screw up. He needed to get over his half food phobia and start eating properly especially as he was already such a skinny thing. I watched him intently as he hate, I knew my gaze would make him to what I wanted. He may hate me but my power still reigned heavily over him.

"So, _are_ you looking forward to the game?" I asked again wanting an answer; I wanted to at least have a half decent conversation with him. I wanted things to get back to normal already; it had already been too long. I took a sip of coffee, I hated my reliance on caffeine right now but I needed the energy, I hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks. If I was lucky I would get about two hours but most of the time I would just lie there thinking. I still had so much to think about, my life would never be simple but I had come to terms with that.

"Very much so, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to take part cause of that goddamn cast but I was lucky that I healed enough for it to be taken off," he answered, I felt myself mentally sigh in relief, so he was talking to me at least a bit. I could still sense the slight iciness in his voice like he was purposely trying to be careful with his tone. I watched him flex his wrist out looking very pleased; he had hated the restrictions only being able to use the one hand.

"Well make sure you still take it easy ok? Try not to get hit by anything; I'm sure you won't besides I'm pretty sure that Naruto is the take the hit type especially when it comes to you," I half-heartedly said, keeping my emotional distance from him. Sasuke had a life he could live he could be with anyone he shouldn't have to have been tied down by me. Besides I would only bring him misery, I could be his big brother but anything more…he would become an even bigger target for Madara and to get Sasuke involved with the Akatsuki. It would ruin his life for good. I leant back on my chair sipping at the coffee trying desperately to sort out my thoughts.

"Itachi are you ok?" Sasuke asked me, he looked nervous and uncomfortable and I felt my heart burn up inside me painfully. I was supposed to be the older brother; he shouldn't have had to worry about me at all. I couldn't let him in; I couldn't give him my feelings not after what I did. He couldn't love me, he shouldn't love me at least not in that way and until I can be sure there is no chance this façade has to be kept.

"Well Sasuke that is the first time I've heard you verbally express your concern for me since I got back," I raised an eyebrow watching Sasuke's reaction hoping for a sarcastic remark, Sasuke liked to bicker with me about more emotional of situations.

"Well, are you?" He pushed. It was still too early; he was still too involved with me.

"Hn, I'm fine Sasuke," I stated indifferently avoiding his question completely. I wasn't fine but I couldn't imagine ever being fine. I was just waiting for the time that I would breakdown completely, I was holding myself together better than I could have ever imagined but burying all my thoughts, feelings and worries was not going to last forever. Even for people like me there is a tipping point and I just hoped I was never going to find it.

"It's just that you've been kinda distant lately…" Sasuke continued chewing on his lip, he was seeking my attention I could see that but I wasn't sure what attention he was seeking.

"I said I'm fine," I snapped, I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. I felt bad when I saw Sasuke jump in his seat.

_I'm so sorry Sasuke._

I sighed, "We need to get going I assume you've finished?"

Sasuke nodded pressing his lips together tightly.

"Go wait by the car for me I'll be down in a minute," I ordered, he needed to get away from me I could see it in his expression that I was hurting him with my coldness. But what was I supposed to do? This was a situation that I had no idea on how to handle. Sasuke nodded leaving the apartment hastily. I waited until I knew he was a decent distance away from me.

"What do I do!? I messed up and I don't how to fix it!? Why won't somebody help me for a change?" I yelled out at myself throwing my coffee mug at the wall watching it smash against the plaster and all the pieces shatter onto the floor. The sound of the crack echoed around the room and I could imagine my own armour doing the same. I gritted my teeth together wondering why I felt so alone. I took a deep breath calming myself down I was used to being alone, how was now any different? Shaking my head at myself for doing such a volatile action I told myself I would clean it up later and instead I headed out of the apartment and down the stairs. I came across Sasuke on the final flight; he kicked the railing muttering something under his breath. It looked like frustration ran close within the family.

"Maybe you should save that anger for the dodge-ball game?" I remarked emotionlessly having put my shield back up. Sasuke shot a fierce glare at me and then proceeding to ignore me and bolting back down the stairs and out the buildings door making sure to slam it behind him. I sighed again; this living arrangement was becoming such a hassle between us both. If it couldn't' get any better soon I couldn't have Sasuke getting more and more frustrated I would have to rethink what to do.

I followed Sasuke out the front door; he was already at my car running a hand through his spikes roughly. I unlocked the car for him knowing that he was likely to break the window and unlock it manually. He slammed the door behind him as I got in the driver seat.

"Please don't slam the door Sasuke, the car is very expensive," I complained, I had no idea what I was trying to achieve by saying this, I guessed even my mood was getting angry and was taking it out on Sasuke. I kept my gaze out the window screen, I hated how capricious we both were right now but I didn't know how to sort it out.

"I thought you didn't care about the car," he countered.

"Please Sasuke I'm not in the mood for this," I impulsively grumbled, I wanted to slap myself for being so argumentative, it wasn't like me at all. It was just being around Sasuke I couldn't hide all my feelings for him no matter how forbidden they were. But my logic still held dominance stopping me from doing something regrettable for Sasuke's sake.

The drive to school was uncomfortably quiet; Sasuke was so silent I couldn't even hear him breathe like he was purposely holding his breath. I parked the car noticing Sasuke was already at the door handle. As soon as I stopped the car Sasuke shot out and walked off with a heavy step. I was pushing him away again wasn't I? I smacked the back of my head against the car seat in irritation closing my eyes. How could I make everything go so wrong in such a short period of time? I assumed Sasuke didn't want to see me in the gym when he was playing besides I would be too much of a distraction however I still had to wait for him. Deciding that I was going to wait in my classroom I exited the car and walked over to the teacher's entrance. The corridors were quiet as everyone was in the gymnasium preparing for the event; it was only a half day today because of the game. I found my room and opened it closing the door softly behind myself. I trailed over towards my desk and sat down at the chair feeling the familiarity of it. I was surprised how long I had been teaching before, it was longer than I expected I would have lasted. The class wasn't as bad as I originally thought and it was kinda nice to see the relationships the students had with each other, I never shared the same experience when I was in school. I had no friends, no social life just study. I never realised how much I had actually missed out, Sasuke was lucky to have good friends.

I interlinked my fingers together and placed my hand on the desk staring at the empty room realising how quiet it felt in here. For once in my life I didn't like the lack of sound it was empty and made me feel even lonelier. I pulled the bobble out of my hair feeling like it was pulling too hard on my scalp; I just wanted to relax a little. I brushed my fingers through the loose hair letting it splay out against my shoulders. Why did I feel so heartbroken? Even though Sasuke was still in the same building as me it felt as though he was a million miles away. I muttered insults at myself before letting my body flop forward against the desk, my forehead made a thumping sound against the wood as I did not try and cushion it with my hands. Maybe I needed to knock some sense into myself anyway. I could smell the wood underneath my face, it was a surprisingly strong smell and my forehead hurt a little from banging it so hard but it was a distraction from my thoughts. I closed my eyes seeing an ever darker blackness behind my eyelids.

"Well Itachi, I have never seen you facedesk before something seriously must be up," I snapped my eyes open before narrowing them still seeing nothing but darkness. I groaned as I sat myself back up noticing how messy my hair was and how much of it still sat in front of my face. I didn't even have the desire to move it as I just felt so deflated.

"Wow you look a mess," Kakashi detailed standing with his back against the wall with his left leg arched against it. He had his arms crossed against his chest and gave me a rather concerned yet amused look.

"Thanks for the update," I replied spitefully my vision was blocked by the various clumps of now messy black hair so it was like seeing stripes. Oh how that desk looked so very inviting again.

"Why aren't you watching Sasuke play?" Kakashi asked sternly, what was he, my new parent? I wasn't in the mood for a lecture, I already felt bad enough. I ignored Kakashi's question deciding to move my hair after all before it latched onto my eyes. I heard Kakashi's footsteps approach me and he stood directly in front of me with his arms still folded and a serious glare in his eyes.

"You better have a reasonable explanation for why you aren't cheering your brother on," he harshly detailed I could hear him tapping the tip of his foot against the wooden floor. He strangely reminded me of my mother which was unsettling. I glared back at him keeping my silence.

He hit me, straight across the back of the head, hard.

"Itachi Uchiha you fool, for God's sake talk to me, I can help," the grey haired man shouted as I rubbed my head, damn he a hard hit. I should have known he was an ANBU too.

"I did something really stupid ok!" I shouted back childishly, I couldn't help but yearn some kind of shouting at; I wanted someone to for once be like my older sibling. It was hard being the eldest and having to have all the responsibility on your shoulders.

"What exactly could you have possibly done that prevents you from watching Sasuke?" Kakashi asked more softly this time but still with a strict tone. He perched himself on the edge of the wooden desk ready to listen.

"I…I kissed him," I answered felling very ashamed of myself, I was waiting for Kakashi to react in some kind of massive shock and probably shun me for doing something disgusting towards my own brother. But nothing happened; he just sat there looking at me before raising an eyebrow.

"Is that all? You're being such a big baby because you kissed your brother?" He spoke looking completely unfazed by what I just said. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion, wasn't that a good enough reason?

"You have feelings for him right?" Kakashi inquired spinning himself around sitting cross-legged on the wooden desk. I leant back in my chair to look up at him fully. I thought about his question for a moment and nodded, of course I have feelings for him otherwise I would have never done it in the first place.

"Well then why are you being so stubborn and ignoring them?" Kakashi questioned I started to feel like I was on the hot seat being interviewed about my more personal feelings.

"Because I have to, he's my brother Kakashi I can't get him involved in something like _that_," I replied agitatedly. I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place but I did, and I cannot change the past. Why is it that Sasuke is the only person I can ever love? I could never love Deidara; I could love him physically but not emotionally. I always had this cold heart towards him, I cared for his wellbeing to an extent but it was nothing compared to the caring I have for Sasuke.

"So? You can't help who you fall in love with, who cares what everyone else thinks? You're only hurting yourself in the end if you ignore your feelings," Kakashi enlightened giving me a soft rather encouraging smile. I didn't care so much about hurting myself; in fact I would happily ignore my feelings if it meant that Sasuke didn't have to be hurt because of me. I promised myself to always look after Sasuke and to make sure he was happy; pushing him into a relationship with me would be going against everything that I had promised myself.

"Yeah but I can't show him my feelings like this you know Sasuke as well as I do that he wouldn't deny me anything if I wanted it even if he doesn't feel for me in that way," I admitted scraping my fingers harshly through my hair feeling the strands pull at my head. Sasuke is still so naïve I couldn't take his life from him like that, I just couldn't.

"Have you even asked him about his feelings? I'm sure he has more to say about that kiss than you think. It isn't fair just to assume these things by yourself Itachi, Sasuke is old enough to make his own judgement about his own feelings," Kakashi explained tapping his fingers across his ankles; I don't think I had ever heard him sound so wise in my life. I pondered what he said in my head, was I seriously not taking Sasuke's views into account here? I kept forgetting that he was already fifteen not the eleven-year-old I left behind. He was more of an adult than I was giving him credit for; maybe I was being too one-sided and broody. I had never even given Sasuke the chance to ask me about what I did, thinking about it now he must be as confused as I was. Damn this older brother thing wasn't as easy as it used to be, taking a four year gap really has killed my skills.

"Maybe you're right Kakashi, I really haven't been thinking about Sasuke in all this I just thought about my own feelings and pushed them on him convincing myself that was right," I said feeling a little embarrassed at my ignorance. My judgement totally dies whenever it involves Sasuke to the point where I make rash decisions and it ends up like this. I so had to apologize to Sasuke for all this, making him feel like I didn't care about him anymore.

"Of course I'm right, now what are you going to do as soon as this game ends?" Kakashi queried leaning forwards bringing his face closer to mine. He constricted his eyes at me waiting for my answer. I sighed rolling my eyes, "I'm going to ask Sasuke about his feelings towards me." Now I really felt like a child.

"Good boy," Kakashi joked patting my on the head, I narrowed my eyes into slits slapping his hand away, "don't push your look Kakashi, remember I was your superior for a reason."

Kakashi burst out into laughter before springing back onto his feet pulling out a book from his pocket. _Fifty Shades of Grey?_

Kakashi caught on to what I was looking at, "this shit is utterly disgusting you know? Though it's giving me some ideas," he told me flicking the book open, "they should be finishing the game in a couple of minute's maybe you should head down there?" I nodded as Kakashi looked too interested in his clearly hard porn book. I slipped out of the chair as Kakashi continued to stand reading. I made my way towards the gymnasium noticing all the people starting to make their way out of the entrance.

"OMG Hiucha-sensei we won!" I heard Ino shouting running towards me once she spotted me down the corridor; she was holding a Sasuke banner which didn't surprise me at all.

"Sasuke was amazing there was like a one on one and he beat the other guy and Naruto! Oh my gosh the way he saved Sasuke! It was so sweet!" She breathlessly rambled her face flushed red. She had an annoying bounce in her stance.

"I see…so where are Naruto and Sasuke now? I should probably apologize for not turning up to watch and congratulate them for winning," I asked trying not to look irritated by her. I was so glad Sasuke was a boy and not a girl as I could not put up with that fangirling.

"Ummmmm," she hummed in a chirpy way, "oh yeah they both left together, they seemed to want to get away from the crowd which is annoying because I didn't get to give Sasuke my congratulatory hug," she moaned looking deflated and pissed off. They left? Sasuke never told me that he was going to do something with Naruto…I felt somewhat betrayed by him. I nodded at Ino seeing Sakura making her way out and I decided that it was time to move. I paced back to my classroom trying to figure out how I felt; Kakashi was still standing there reading, god that book must have been really dirty to keep his attention like that.

"What's the matter?" He spoke not taking his eyes of the literature in front of him.

"I think Sasuke's gone off with Naruto," I admitted I felt like I had run into a maze and wasn't sure which direction to turn. I wondered why I was nearly panicking, he was only with Naruto!

"Calm down Itachi, why don't you just give him a call?" My friend told me, why didn't I think of that? Why am I so all over the place!? I nodded mentally counting to ten, using it more of a distraction than a way to calm down. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and speed dialled Sasuke, I held the phone up to my ear hearing it ring out.

_One Ring_

_Two Rings_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

No answer, I put the phone down not realising how aggravated I really was until I launched my phone at the wall with a growl. I seemed to have a lot of unvented anger in me today. The phone split in two. Damn that kid!

"Well that wasn't such a good idea, what happens if he calls you now?" Kakashi sighed putting his book away, "you do realise he's only doing this because he feels as though you've pushed him away, it's called rebelling and last I checked Sasuke is a teenager. You need to calm down and relax, he will be fine. He probably needs some personal space that's all," he elucidated walking over to me and laying a hand on my shoulder supportively. I probably had to respect his opinion as he had been working with teenagers for longer than I have so he probably knew what he was talking about.

"So what do I do? What if something happens to him?" I said grouchily showing my hands in my pockets to stop myself from punching something. I had started to wonder whether I actually had anger issues that needed to be sorted out.

"You give him a couple of hours to himself and then you use my phone to call Naruto as it is unlikely that Sasuke will answer his ok?" Again I nodded letting the anger aperture calmly. Maybe Kakashi was right, besides what's the worst that could happen? He's with Naruto and despite being such a knucklehead he was surprisingly mature and responsible.

"He has until it starts to get dark," I sighed out as Kakashi seemed happy with my choice of words.

**A/N Thanks for reading, lol Itachi is so odd in this chapter but hey he's more confused than Sasuke which is funny. Anyway, sorry again for the lack of yaoi, but all is well you guys are gonna L-O-V-E my next chapter (I hope) I thought it was very funny to write lol I'm sure you can easily guess what is going to happen :D Once again I have not re-checked, laziness sucks but yeah at least I'm writing hahaha. **

**Thanks for da reviews :P **

**I wanna see if I can make 700 by the time I have finished my fic, as that would be awesome!**

**My next chapter is completed already people :D so review fast and it will go up lol XD**

**I wanna reach my goal so if I can make 15 reviews for this chapter lol I am being so mean…**

**I need to get some more followers and stuff, I'm gonna do a fan-art piece eventually for the fic which I can put up on DA and link to here, unless any of you guys are really good at drawing Sasuke and Itachi and can help out hahaha.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N See! 15 Reviews and an update XD I am doing so well, ne? Yaoi fangirls get your yaoi paddles ready hahaha. I'm sure you'll very much enjoy this chapter, I sure did at least writing it anyway. **

**Chapter 41**

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto and I met up with Minato outside the school building in the car park after we got ourselves changed back into our regular clothes.

"You did great Naruto! Saving Sasuke like that, aren't you the hero, eh? You too Sasuke taking out that final opponent," Minato cheered high-fiving Naruto. They always seemed more like close friends than father and son which amused me. I wished I could have had that kind of relationship with my father, hell I would have been happy with any none-abusive relationship with my father. Seriously even if he had just ignored me, that would have been good enough.

"So I'm guessing the party is on then?" Minato chuckled with a bright smile.

"Believe it! Can Sasuke ride with us?" Naruto punched the air.

"Sure, do you need to tell your father where you are?" The elder blonde asked me, Naruto looked at me for a moment awkwardly. I thought about my answer, I didn't even live with my father anymore.

"No it's fine, I've been staying with another family member recently and well I've already told him that I was planning on going to Naruto's," I half lied, at least this way he wouldn't be tempted to call my father at some point. Besides it wasn't like I was going to tell him _which _family member I was staying with.

"Oh, so he was the one Naruto stayed over with?"

"Yeah, I'm still there, it might become a permanent thing I'm not sure yet," Minato nodded at my answer and made his way to the driver's seat of his car. Naruto opened the passenger door for me before bowing his head down.

"Emo princess's first," he giggled as I just rolled my eyes and got in scooting across as Naruto got in after me. He closed the door behind himself, I turned towards him, "if I'm an emo princess what does that make you, my dumbass prince?"

"Well I never thought about it that way, though you just subjected yourself to being the girl in the relationship," Naruto laughed as I frowned. Damn, he was right…I heard Minato laugh in the front seat listening to our conversation. I thought back to Itachi carrying me like a princess, that description didn't feel that far off at that point. Still I was _no _princess.

The drive to Naruto's house didn't take long; Naruto kept telling his father to stay out of his way when his friends came so he didn't cramp his style. Not that having a father like Minato was style-cramping at all.

"Home, sweet home," Minato announced parking the car on the road outside his house and getting out of the car. I copied along with Naruto as Minato locked the car doors and headed inside. I flinched as I heard my phone ringing in my jean pockets and I wondered who was calling. I reached into my pocket and removed my phone before checking the caller ID.

_Itachi_

I cursed under my breath as I saw who was calling me; I had no interest in talking to him at all so I quickly pressed the reject button and slipped my phone back into my pocket. That bastard can wait; I'll call him when I want to.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked bouncing in front of me looking extremely intrigued.

"My brother," I answered nonchalantly turning my gaze towards the rest of the street.

"Maybe you should have answered? You never know me may have wanted to apologize," Naruto remarked resting his arm on my shoulders leaning on me slightly.

"Itachi, apologize? What for? He doesn't seem to think he's done anything wrong," I exasperated, in truth I wasn't sure if he had done anything wrong, sure he snapped at me this morning but I wasn't exactly being on my best behaviour either and I wasn't going to bother thinking of the excuse that he's the adult, that he should know better besides he's my older brother not my parent.

"Maybe you should at least tell him where you are so he doesn't worry and don't tell me that he doesn't worry about you because I know that's a lie," Naruto challenged me, he was right. Even though Itachi seemed to be avoiding me in every other way he still did care about me but was just showing it in a ridiculous way. Still I had the right to my own privacy right? I didn't have to tell him where I was 24/7 besides if I told Itachi right now where I was I wouldn't be surprised if he rushed over here just to drag me away.

"Fine, I'll text him," I lied, Naruto nodded as I pulled out my phone. I typed in a message

_At Naruto's c u l8r_

I pretended to send the text before turning off my phone completely having no interest in Itachi who would most likely call me again in the near future. The blonde seemed happy with my response and I felt a little guilty.

"Hey you are boys coming in then or you planning on throwing the party on the street?" Minato kidded as Naruto and I looked at each other before we headed inside the house. Naruto's house was warm, as usual. It was far warmer than the gymnasium at school, far warmer than Itachi's apartment. I guessed I still felt more at home at Naruto's than I did at Itachi's or I should say my home.

"Alright I'll leave you boys to it, I'll be in my room making as little noise possible, pretending I'm not even here," Minato jested climbing up the stairs. I really liked Naruto's father he was just so…cool. See Itachi was a different kind of cool; Minato was the cool type that you wanted to hang around with because you knew you would have fun. Whereas Itachi was the mysterious cool type that people always admired from a distance but at the same time wanted to be.

"Hey, hey Sasuke, back to reality," Naruto clicked his fingers in front of my face; I swiped them away and pulled a face. I wasn't even daydreaming that badly, I was more thinking. I could never imagine Itachi being like Minato but at the same time I wouldn't want that, would be too weird. I like Itachi how he is…when he's not being all cold and robotic.

"We have about twenty minutes before the gang and Lee turn up," Naruto pointed out before grasping hold of my wrist and hauling me into the lounge. He sat down on the sofa with a sigh of boredom. I sat down too without the sigh. Naruto started tapping his hands against his thighs so I decided to break the silence.

"So how are you and Gaara getting on, it's been what a month now?" I asked, I couldn't deny I was most certainly curious about this matter but I never thought it was right to ask. Still it was literally the first question that popped into my mind right now and it was better than nothing or listening to Naruto start up a musical band with all his body parts.

"I dunno what to say really, it's kind of a weird relationship, he hates being touched in public and refuses to admit to anyone else that we're dating. Then he gets all dominant and needy but then always seems to get put off at the last minute…it's just so weird," Naruto elucidated, he frowned thoughtfully. Maybe he and Gaara weren't getting along too well after all. I could never imagine it being the perfect relationship, Gaara always had issues with being emotional and sensitive. Naruto was the entire opposite to him. Still I was in no place to judge anyone as I wasn't exactly in a loving relationship either, I really had no idea how they worked. I understood the power of lust now, being a teenager basically meant that, not to mention the fact that my brother was ridiculously attractive and that was coming from his own sibling. Seriously if I thought that of him I couldn't even imagine what everyone else thought of him when they didn't have that moral restraint of thoughts.  
"So what about you Sasuke, any lover in your life?" Naruto asked curiously leaning further in my direction. Technically the answer was no, but that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about one.  
"Nope," I admitted, I felt kinda disappointed, you would think someone with my kind of reputation to have been round everywhere but I was just as much of a virgin than someone like Lee (I assumed he was a virgin anyway). My first kiss was with Itachi six weeks ago, that was my first ever experience of something so intimate. I was still lying to myself about that, that I didn't enjoy it when I really did. Yes, it was a shock I really wasn't expecting him to do something like that when I was crying my eyes out like a baby but I was glad he did. I had convinced myself that he just did it to distract me from crying, I was in total shock of what had happened to me after all. I blocked out any further memories of that time, I didn't want to recall it ever again.  
"Shame..." Naruto heaved as someone knocked on the front door. Naruto shot to his feet, "that must be them!" I sat still as Naruto bolted to the door as if he didn't make it within the next few seconds they would disappear.

I heard Naruto greet them all before leading them into the living room where they all were made aware of my presence. I always was the first one at Naruto's.  
"Wow Naruto your home is so, so, so..." Lee started unable to think of a descriptive word. I guessed it was supposed to be a compliment by the look of awe on his face. Besides I could never imagine Lee making an insulting comment, if there was thing good about being on the dumb side it was that you were nice. With intelligence came the ability to be rude, you could hate, you could lie and you could hurt. I bet life was so simple with Lee not that I would ever want to be like him.  
"Guess what I've got?" A grin spread across Gaara's face as he circled his way towards the coffee table in front of the sofa and placed the box he had been carrying on it. We all gathered around him curious about what he had, judging by his face it was probably something a little...naughty.  
"I thought we'd celebrate I victory in style, so Kankuro gave me this," Gaara opened the box before pulling out five small glasses, shot glasses. I widened my eyes; shot glasses meant...Gaara pulled out three medium sized bottles of straight vodka. Alcohol? I had never even tried it before; nonetheless I was still more than curious to know what it would feel like to be drunk. Oh wow Itachi would kill me for this, not that I really cared. The idea of getting drunk pleased me probably more than it should of but the curiosity of the experience was just so invigorating.  
"Hey are you sure this is a good idea?" Kiba asked nibbling on his coat sleeve. Gaara looked at us all, "trust me guys this will be the best time you will have ever had, I've drank with my siblings and I actually get _along_ with them after a few drinks," he explained. Gaara getting along with his brother and sister? Ok well that's convinced me entirely; though I rather liked the idea of being so out of it that I would just forget about all my emotions as that's what my father did. He killed them all, except his anger.  
"I agree with Gaara I want to give it a go," I stated, Gaara nodded in satisfactory, we turned our gaze to the still pondering others. Lee looked more than a little confused; Kiba had his eyebrows furrowed and was pouting his lips, while Naruto was looking at his fiddling fingers.  
"Well I guess if both Gaara and Sasuke are taking part then I will too," Naruto declared just as Kiba and Lee copied. We were all in; this just made the whole day so much better. I tried to already imagine what they would all be like drunk. I could picture Gaara being pretty much the same except for maybe a little more open and talkative. Lee would just be wobbling around like a walking piece of jelly, slurring his already non-existent vocabulary. Naruto, well he would just laugh at everything from the word tree to penis. Kiba would probably full on revert to a dog and me, well that was a mystery, I had absolutely no clue how I would react but I guess no one really knows themselves until they have actually experienced it.

"I vote we should play a shot game, we each say a statement and if that statement is true we drink a shot," Gaara announced, I took a guess that he was probably going to lead the night as he seemed to be the only one who had ever experienced being drunk, or drinking in general for that matter. We all nodded assuming that it would be fun, besides as I've heard everything becomes fun when mixed with alcohol. Well maybe everything except things as tedious as watching paint dry...I bet no amount alcohol can make that fun unless of course it's knocks you out.  
"I'll make us some space so we can all sit in a circle," Naruto said pulling back the sofa and moving the armchairs out of the way so we all had enough room and so we could see each other clearly. Gaara then went on to shutting the curtains and closing all the doors stating that this was more fun in the dark. Although it was only about 2-ish blocking off all the light sources in the room did make it seem that it was late at night. I still much prefer the night to the day, it was always that much quieter.  
"I'll pour the glasses," the redhead also stated, again he was the only one who knew how much was in a shot. After everything was manoeuvred we all sat down in a middle sized circle giving us about a hands-span width in between us all, the circle went me, Naruto, Gaara, Lee and then Kiba who was on my left. Gaara sat next to the coffee table so he was next to the shot glasses and that he could reach to give us all one when we topped up.  
"The trick of the game is to say something which isn't true about yourself that you think will be about everyone else, this cannot be anything physical like blue eyes etc as that is boring and we all know that about each other. You mustn't lie as it spoils the game and I'll keep score of how many shots you take as you guys are probably all lightweights, the person with the least shots wins, any questions?" Gaara detailed beginning to pour out the first set of shots. The glasses were only small but I knew how strong spirits were and how quickly it took for you to get drunk off them. No one had any questions as the rules were pretty straight forward, I assumed this was a game to get everyone drunk and to find out some basic facts about each other as there wasn't much else point to it. Still, I was very eager to take part. Gaara passed out the shots and we all placed them in front of ourselves. I could already smell the aroma of the spirit and I was just as curious to know how it tasted but I waited it would spoil the fun drinking it already. 

"Ok then I'll start," Gaara started thinking of a statement, "everyone who's had sex," he said. He looked around the circle as no one picked up the shot. At least I wasn't the only one but still all five of us; it was something interesting to find out.  
"Oh man you're all such a bunch of virgins," Gaara laughed, "I probably should have guessed, well that makes five of us," he admitted leaning back on his hands, "Naruto you go next then Sasuke," Gaara spoke as Naruto nodded at his turn. Naruto hummed to himself trying to think of something to say. I got a little frustrated at how long it was taking him to think of something as I was really pretty desperate to try the shot in front of me, even to find that I didn't like it.  
"Everyone that sings in the shower," Naruto stated after a minute of thought.  
"Is that the best you can do Naruto? I guess we aren't drunk enough for the best ones yet," Gaara mused as I agreed with him. Well I certainly didn't do that, neither did Gaara however we saw Kiba and Lee take the shot. I snickered, seriously? That one actually got a couple of hits. Kiba took the shot in one pulling a disgusted face and Lee surprisingly did the same.  
"You sing in the shower Kiba?" Naruto laughed as Kiba smiled.  
"Well technically I howl to a tune but yeah close enough I guess."  
No one cared to ask what Lee sung, wasn't that particularly interesting. Kiba and Lee passed their glasses back to Gaara who refilled them and handed them back.  
"Sasuke you're up," Gaara told me, I nodded trying to think of something. I pondered to myself; I wanted to come up with something more to Gaara's liking which was clearly sexual. The redhead was more into that kind of stuff that I would have expected.  
"Everyone that's gotten off to porn," I stated, it was true about myself that I had never actually watched any besides when would have I had the time to do so? It's not like I had never thought about it, I just hadn't done it.  
"That's more like it," Gaara smirked taking down his shot, Kiba and Naruto did the same. Naruto gasped as he took his down before wafting his mouth with his hand, this was Kiba's second so his reaction was much less obvious. So they were all into that kind of thing, interesting. Of course Lee didn't take this one but I would have been more surprised if he did.  
"So far Kiba's losing with two shots and Sasuke's winning with none, ha! Kiba your up," Gaara said once again refilling the shots and passing them back out to everyone. Kiba started chewing in his lip, he seemed worse at this than Naruto, it took a full two minutes before Gaara snapped at him to hurry up.  
"Ok, ok, this is rubbish but everyone who has a brother," Kiba said as Gaara hissed, "come on we all know I'm the only one here with a brother," The redhead shouted as Kiba shrugged. I quickly debated whether to take my shot or not, Naruto looked at me constricting his eyes. I guess the rules of the game weren't to lie. I picked up the glass and drank the shot in one. The taste was extremely bitter and it burnt the back of my throat as it went down. I nearly coughed at the feeling but didn't, I could feel it hit my stomach giving me this weird warm feeling, a feeling that I found rather pleasant.  
"Wait, what? Sasuke you have a brother!?" Gaara asked taken back as he drank down his own shot. Naruto bit his lip, I didn't think he seemed too pleased with my reaction but I was playing this fairly and besides they didn't know who it was.  
"Yeah I do," I replied coldly handing back my shot glass to Gaara who took it and began refilling it, we were nearly half way through the first bottle.  
"Shit man, you've never mentioned him before," Kiba added scratching the back of his neck awkwardly; he looked a little bad for his statement bringing up the subject. He realised it was a personal matter by my reaction but I wasn't going to lie.  
"That's because he disappeared four years ago and I hated him for it," I explained emotionlessly. It was true he did leave four years ago and I did hate him for it, they didn't need to know that he came back nor the piece of information that tells them that he's now our homeroom tutor. Gaara passed the glass back, "that must have been tough, well we'll move on now, Lee you're up," the redhead said thoughtfully even for Gaara. He had siblings so he was likely to understand how it would had felt to lose one I could see that even though Gaara made out that he hated his older siblings guts he clearly still loved them.  
"Ok everyone that thinks Spandex is cool," Lee declared. Gaara's eye twitched. I looked to my right to see Naruto take his shot. _That _I saw coming.  
"You're joking right Naruto?" Gaara frowned as Naruto shook his head.  
"Sorry Gaara but come on it's just so cool," the blonde admitted not feeling ashamed in the slightest. He passed his glass to Gaara and had it refilled once more. Naruto knew that if he ever actually wore spandex he would be violently murdered by Gaara and most likely me too.  
"Ok back to me I guess, I see none of you are close to getting drunk yet, which means we gotta keep this going for another round, right everyone who thinks they would be the submissive in a sexual relationship," Gaara said looking directly at Naruto. Naruto shook his head stubbornly, "I refuse to admit that I'm an always sub, you're just an extreme dominant if I were with someone else I would not be on bottom," Naruto exclaimed folding his arms. I looked at my glass, I guessed that the description fitted me pretty well...maybe I preferred the idea of being a submissive I don't know why. I took my shot noticing that I was the only one. Again the liquid burnt down my throat leaving a trail of fire. I cringed at the taste; it was something I hated yet at the same time I couldn't get enough of despite it only being my second shot.  
"Seriously! You? The ice cold Uchiha Sasuke a sub?" Naruto mocked, "Are you sure you're not already drunk?" I shook my head at him, I wasn't drunk yet that much I could tell. I was just happy to be honest. I think I preferred having the attention than giving it besides I was never gonna end up with a girl so being dominant wasn't as important and besides if I was with Itachi, ha! I wouldn't even attempt trying to dominate him not that I would want to. I passed back my glass to Gaara who seemed pretty happy about my honesty. Ironically this had been the most I had opened up to anyone during a social session, maybe it was the atmosphere it was so relaxing and nice. Or maybe I was just in one of the moods were I couldn't care less what anyone else thought about me.  
"Naruto back to you," Gaara spoke. The blonde once again hummed as he thought, it was kind of a funny noise made me think of a little aeroplane or an annoying fly...no wait that was more of a buzz.  
"Anyone who finds blondes attractive," Naruto stated with a big smile, Gaara rolled his eyes and downed his shot. I personally had more of a thing for black hair to be honest, it was such a pretty colour or shade or whatever you call it. Gaara was the only one as Kiba admitted to liking dark hair and Lee for liking pink but we all already knew that. It was my turn again, I felt a little short of ideas as my mind seemed a little blank.  
"Anyone who has ever thought about having a three-way," I smirked; Kiba and Naruto both went for their shots and downed them. I raised an eyebrow, so whose was the third party member in Naruto's fantasy?  
"Yeah, seriously getting it on with two girls would be sexy, as long as one was Hinata I would be totally down with that," Kiba told us all, I could see he was getting drunk he was fidgeting and the fact that he openly admitted his crush on Hinata so wildly with sex was a clear sign.  
"So who's the third member Naruto?" Gaara asked it was hard to tell if he was unhappy or happy about the idea, maybe it depended on who the other was.  
"Himitsu Gaara, himitsu!" Naruto purred giving Gaara a wink. I didn't think he was going to tell him somehow. I guess that made the mystery ever so much more interesting. I still wondered how I was still only on two shots; I was playing this game well haha! Kiba I think was losing, I had utterly lost count but I'm sure Gaara was keeping up as he looked unfazed at all by the alcohol but I assumed that came with experience.  
"Kiba," Gaara insisted as Kiba quickly jumped to it.  
"I came up with a good one this time. Everyone that thinks that Hiucha-sensei is attractive," Kiba laughed. Oh great, now this was going to be an interesting one especially for me! Though I quickly thought to myself that I too found him attractive, yikes! Meant I would have to drink too! I wonder what kind of impression that would give Naruto? Hn, who cares!? I watched as Lee, Gaara and Naruto all drowned the shot while I did the same. Ha, I didn't realise so many of us thought the same but come on who could deny that sexy asshole!? Fuck if he were here right now I would have told him straight how much I found him ridiculously gorgeous, plus I had seen all of him! Hahaha in all your faces, he's more mine than he'll ever be yours!

"He saved my bowl cut of youth!" Lee shouted. So what Lee? He saved me from an abusive father, I beat you! Besides that was such a stupid excuse for finding someone attractive. He probably misunderstood 'cause he's such an idiot.  
"Well I can't deny that from a gay perspective he does have all the right features a guy could want," Gaara stated indifferently. He has everything a guy could want! He's just hot, plain fucking hot! Have you seen those beautiful eyes of his? Such beauty! I always get myself lost in them and don't even get me started on the hair! I turned towards Naruto whose mouth was wide, "seriously Sasuke, you're joking right?" Naruto asked looking like he'd been slapped in the face...haha slapped in the face.  
"Nope, come on Naruto, even I'm not blind!" I answered with a giggle, he laughed with me, "well if it's coming from someone like you then it's official our sensei is a sex God!" Naruto pointed towards the ceiling. Now that I could agree with! Still he's my sex God and I'm not letting any of you guys have him! I could feel the warm glow in my stomach building rapidly and it made me feel so, so good that I just wanted to sway for no apparent reason, like I was on a boat!  
"Ok Lee finish this round off I think we're all getting there now," Gaara observed. Hey I wasn't drunk! I could still make sense of everything. I realised I had a giant smile plastered on my face which I couldn't rub off and it made me want to smile even more.  
"Ok, I havva gotta a goodie one! Everyone who has kissed a guy!" Lee yelled; I was surprised at how good of a one that was coming from him. Naruto and Gaara picked up their shots and so did I, I had in fact kissed a guy. My first ever, ever, ever kiss. My brother is male after all even with the girly long hair and painted nails, I still don't get why he does that, it's so weird...I downed my fourth shot feeling proud of myself, my throat had gotten more used to the taste and now I was really starting to like it.  
"Hey Sasuke's kissed a guy! Who knew!?" Naruto bellowed slapping himself on the cheek; it made such a funny noise. We had gone through a whole bottle and had started on the second and I just wanted more! I liked this feeling so much, so warm and fuzzy inside like a teddy bear, urge to hug rising!

"Right it's time to take this game to the next level, time for truth or dare!" Gaara smiled deviously, I pictured his hair giving birth to a couple of red horns. I stretched myself out feeling really hyperactive, I liked vodka, a lot.  
"We'll use the empty bottle, everytime the bottle lands on you, you drink another shot that way we still continue to get plastered," Gaara announced picking up the empty bottle and laying it on the wooden floor. He spun it and we all eagerly watched it as it slowed down on...Kiba.  
"Truth or dare?" Gaara asked as Kiba quickly retorted with truth.  
"Oh, I've got one, what is your all time weirdest sexual fetish?" Naruto asked with a giggle and then a hiccup. I sniggered at the awesome question; I bet I could guess it would be something to do with being a dog!  
"Well I've always liked the master and pet thing and would like to play the part of the pet with the collar and leash and everything," Kiba told us as we all laughed at his upfront-ness. I said it would something to do with being a dog, I'm a freakin genius.  
"Would they squirt you with water if you orgasmed too early?" Naruto mocked making the motion with his hand along with the sound effects. I burst into laughter picturing Kiba squealing at the water, he would be like so: whimper whimper! I laughed so hard I fell onto Naruto who just laughed harder. Kiba took his shot and starting growling in a sexual manner, even Gaara cracked a smile. It was Kiba's turn to spin the bottle, it took him a few attempts to grab the bottle I noticed as he was so out of it, I perceived that Kiba was the drunkest of all of us and was one more shot away from slurring and two from passing out cold. The bottle spun crazily and stopped dead on Naruto. He pointed at the bottle and then himself in a funny way and shouted the word: dare.  
"Entertain us Naruto, you have to pretend to be a stripper for a whole minute," Gaara clapped a sexual smirk covering his face with a deep desire flaring in his eyes. Naruto shot up nearly losing his balance but quickly retrieving it he moved over to the corner of the room and turned so he wasn't facing us.  
"Be prepared guys, for the amazing Sunburn!" He shouted, ha he even game himself a stage name, not a very good one at that but still so amazingly funny.  
"Give me a beat!" He yelled as Gaara started tapping the coffee table and before long we all joined in tapping the floor. Naruto waved his hips to the side to the beat in a sensual way running his sun kissed hands down his sides ever so slowly, caressing himself. Kiba wolf whistled as Naruto span himself around still swaying his hips to the beat. He ran his hands back up himself and then wrapped his fingers around the zip of his jacket and lazily pulled it down. The zip clinked and the jacket fell open. Naruto threw his head and shoulders back and started to slide the clothing off his shoulders, bit, by bit. I started clapping feeling my cheeks burn with excitement; I didn't know Naruto could be so fucking sexy. The jacket fell to the floor in a heap leaving Naruto with a black button up shirt. He danced his fingers over the highest button and untwined it between his fingertips letting it pop open and then he moved down, down, down. Each button revealed more of his lightly tanned chest; he finished the last button letting his shirt hang open and then ran two hands down from his neck all the way down his chest until he reached the belt of his trousers.  
"Minute up, well done Naruto! You're seriously going to need to take care of my little problem later on," Gaara declared, I tried to hold in laughter, Gaara had a boner...so amusing. This was beginning to turn into a homoerotic party and I was enjoying it greatly. Naruto didn't bother picking up his jacket nor re-doing up his buttons he just re-sat next to me looking just as flushed himself. I could hear his erratic breaths and the heat radiating off his skin. I was so turned on right now and I couldn't believe someone such as Naruto could set me off. If only I had Itachi with me...the stuff I would want to do with him right now... I would probably surprise even him. It'll show him that I wasn't that eleven year old kid he left behind, I was grown up now. The blonde reached out to the bottle and span it, the bottle landed on Lee but as it did Lee fell backwards completely passed out. 

"First one out is Lee," Gaara declared, "let's move on."  
Naruto span the bottle again and this time it landed on myself and I quickly decided on dare realising I was like to spill anything on truth. I sat back and waited for my dare, I didn't care what people thought of me right now, I just felt so relaxed that it truly was bliss. I needed to get pissed more often, I didn't even have to worry about getting beat up once I got home, I hadn't seen my father in weeks I doubted that he even was still alive but I couldn't care any less right now.  
"How about you kiss Naruto," Gaara proclaimed, "well, let Naruto kiss you as you said you preferred being the sub and Naruto refuses to be known _as_ a sub," he added. Naruto and I looked at each other with wide eyes, I saw him blush deeply and I felt myself do the same. Be kissed by Naruto? My best friend?  
"You sure that's ok Gaara?" Naruto asked wanting reassurance from Gaara's jealous side.  
"Of course it's fine baka it was my idea," Gaara said matter-o-factly crossing his arms over his chest, "with tongue, Naruto you lead," he insisted, I couldn't have guessed that Gaara was a closet pervert. Well this was Gaara slightly tipsy, a sexual fetish maniac. We were too busy talking that we hadn't noticed when Kiba passed out.

Naruto looked me straight in the eyes and smiled at me ever so sheepishly. I bit my lip nervously and fiddled with the hem of my hoodie. I had never been kissed by Naruto or even used tongue before at all. Naruto's eyes looked down towards my lips and he leaned towards me in utter silence. My heart sped up drastically as Naruto edged towards me shortening the gap between both our lips. I closed my eyes feeling too anxious to look; I felt his lips come in contact with mine as a wave of heat and I clenched my hands.  
"Open up Sasuke," I heard Naruto mutter against my lips, it took me a few seconds to build up the courage but I eventually parted my lips letting Naruto slip his tongue into my mouth. I felt the tip of Naruto's tongue touch my own and it made me jump, it was a weird feeling, kinda like having little fireworks going off in your mouth. Naruto forced his tongue to latch onto mine, I felt his fingers clutch dig my hair to pull me closer and the other entwine around my back. Naruto was more ferocious than I expected digging his tongue further into my mouth while adding more force to the kiss itself. Naruto was an amazing kisser but I still felt a great hole inside me expand, it felt like something was missing, something important. Naruto eventually pulled away for oxygen and it took me a few seconds to register that I had to breathe again. I took a deep breath, feeling a little lightheaded, well that was _different_. I grabbed hold of my shot and downed it quick holding it out to Gaara to pour me another which he did instantly and I drank the next. Shit, I definitely needed the alcohol for that.  
"You're going to have to excuse me for a moment, I can't hide this anymore," Gaara exclaimed getting to his feet and bolting up the stairs. I didn't have to guess what he was doing up there. Gaara was most certainly a pervert. Naruto had this smile on his face that I had never seen before, he hugged me tightly.  
"That, Sasuke, was awesome," he laughed lightly, I heard his phone vibrate in his pocket and Naruto let go of me picking up his phone without checking who it was first.  
"Gooooood day," Naruto greeted, "yes this _is_ Naruto speaking," I tried to hide the laugh that played on my lips. "No I'm not drunk...well maybe just a little," Naruto sniggered, "why yes Sasuke is here but he doesn't want to talk to you because you're being a giant big cock," The blonde fell into a fit of giggles and I quickly realised who he was walking to. He just called Itachi a giant big cock! I burst into hysterics.  
"Now take that giant stick out of your backside and leave Sasuke alone, he's staying with me for the night!" Naruto half said affirmative and half giggly. I watched him end the call; he even hung up on him! This was so sweet, I fell onto my back, laughing, I just couldn't stop like someone had sprayed laughing gas into the air. Yeah…I was freaking drunk.

Naruto and I stayed like that for a good ten minutes lying on our backs simply laughing about everything. Gaara seemed to be stuck in the bathroom clearly jerking himself off being such a pervert. There was a loud knock on Naruto's front door, way too spoil them moment door knocker.  
"Dad, door!" Naruto shouted, like me being too lazy to get his ass up. Why would you want to when the floor felt this bloody good? I heard the footsteps from upstairs move as they made their way downstairs towards the front door.  
"You know Naruto this has been such an amazing day, thank you so much," I said feeling very grateful for this moment.  
"Don't thank me; thank vodka haha," Naruto joked with a large yawn. 

"Oh so that's what you've been drinking is it?" I shot up recognising the voice instantaneously. I turned towards the dark haired figure and all I wanted to do was laugh.  
"I can't believe you came all the way here!" I laughed getting to my feet; the floor was more tilted than I remembered so I decided that taking a step was a bad idea.  
"Look at you, you're completely drunk," Itachi observed he sounded very disappointed, well at least I knew how to have fun! That was something compared to that boring robot.  
"Well spotted bro," I snickered watching the world sway before me, it was such a sight to see, it was like blood loss only much more fun.  
"You're coming home with me right now," he ordered, he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulling me forwards; I stumbled at the rippling floor finding it more than hilarious.  
"Bye Naruto! Thanks for everything see ya in school" I saluted him as Itachi dragged me out the door. I tripped on the step outside the entrance, it was so obviously there that I had to fall over it, Itachi caught me and once again I giggled like an idiot clinging onto him. Maybe I should just play awkward and make him drag me to the car.  
"I can't believe you let yourself get to this state, you can't even stand up," he muttered hauling me over to the Ferrari. I tried to pull away from him, but I just didn't have the strength to do so.  
"It's called FUN Itachi! Besides since when do you care about me?" I asked Itachi who opened the passenger door to his car and shoved me in not even TRYING to be gentle. He slammed the door behind me and got in the other side.  
"What are you talking about Sasuke?" He remarked turning the key in the engine, the car sprang to life like a beast. It sounded like Itachi's temper maybe the car was compensating for that.  
"Don't play dumb Itachi you've been avoiding me for weeks now," I snapped feeling the soft glow in my stomach blaze into a fire. I wanted conflict, I needed conflict.  
"I haven't been avoiding you Sasuke," he spoke coldly beginning to drive off. I kicked the front of his car, "don't bullshit me Itachi! When was the last time we hugged? The last time we even had a decent conversation? Or even the last time you called me Otouto?" I yelled back, "I don't understand Itachi explain what I fucking did wrong!?" I pulled at my hair biting down hard onto my lip rings. I just wanted to fucking know what I did!  
"You didn't do anything wrong Sasuke, it was me," he answered quietly staring at the road blankly.  
"You mean that goddamn kiss?!" I barked, was that what this was all about? All this crappy immature avoidance simply because he gave me a peck on the lips? And I thought I was stupid.  
"Yes I mean that! I should never have done it!" Itachi snapped banging his hands on the steering wheel. I flinched, though I wasn't sure what I was flinching over, the noise or the words.  
"Then why did you!?" I screamed back not even thinking about it.  
"Because you were crying and I wanted to distract you from all that pain, I hated seeing you like that but it was wrong I was taking advantage of you, and now you hate me," he explained sorrowfully his voice cracked slightly.  
"Hate you!? I hate you because I love you Itachi! I love you more than anything and the thought that you hated kissing me, it broke my heart! I was so happy that you kissed me...I thought that you felt the same way I did..." I confessed feeling the energy drain out of me. That confession hurt so bad that I wished the words had never come out. How can I say something like that? That I was well and truly in love with my own brother. I was disgusting wasn't I?  
"Is that the truth? Do you not hate me for it?" He asked now looking at me directly letting his bangs fall into his eyes.  
"Of course I don't hate you, you damn idiot," I folded my arms irritably across my chest and pouted like a whining child. I swear he's so dense sometimes, I hated how I had to get dunk and have an argument with him to get through to him. Itachi leant back on his seat with a relieved sigh.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me, am your brother after all," he explicated, it didn't particularly matter to me that he was my brother, I still loved him and there was no changing that feeling and ignoring it would just make me feel empty inside. I already came from a fucked up family so what that I now had incestuous feelings; Itachi was my life, is my life and will forever be my life. I had never felt so needing of one person in _my_ life. Sure I loved Naruto too but he couldn't fill that gap that I so desperately needed.

"I don't care about that…you're the one I want, the one I need," I admitted throwing my back against the car seat. I couldn't sit still, it wasn't like me to fidget so much but the energy was just pumping through my body and I had to realise it somehow.

"Me too, Otouto," Itachi confessed, "I'm sorry for being so distant with you," he apologised seeming so much more relaxed now. It aggravated me how he now felt relaxed and I were even more on edge than I was before. Then it clicked, Itachi liked me too?

"You should be…though I'm sorry too for being such a prat," I said feeling my mind blanking again, all I could picture was a white screen like most of my brain had switched itself off. I skimmed my fingers through my spiky hair.

"You have no idea how much I was worried about you when I found that you weren't in the school. I thought you had run away…and then you wouldn't answer your phone, and then I ended up breaking mine," Itachi exhaled tensing his shoulders; I could see the muscles tighten in his arms, his fingers clenched the wheel more intensely.

"I'm fine Itachi, I'm not going to run away you're being so overdramatic," I retorted trying not to laugh at the insane possibility besides why would I want to run away from the man I loved most?

"No, but you still got wasted, how do you know how much you can drink Sasuke, you could get alcohol poisoning. Vodka is a strong substance," Itachi exclaimed blinking slowly. I bet Itachi hadn't gotten himself drunk in his life. Besides if he was going to drink anything it would be something girly like wine which was boring.

"I'm fine Itachi," I mumbled childishly leaning further down the seat.

"Yeah, then how many shots did you have?" Itachi inquired bluntly as I noticed the familiarity of the road we were now on just a minute or so away from Itachi's apartment.

"Six," I replied nonchalantly.

"Sasuke that's quite a lot for your first time, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you tonight," Itachi remarked, I groaned loudly in annoyance. I felt fine, I didn't want all this extra attention besides I had been hiding a small problem for the last twenty minutes. It got worse since I came into contact with Itachi and splurged out all my feelings for him which I most likely would regret in the morning.

"I have to make sure that you don't throw up and choke or stop breathing," my brother told me, I realised that I wasn't getting out of it…this was going to go well…

Itachi parked the car outside the apartment block and got out and I did the same, it took me a moment to locate the door handle, it kept moving out of my view. I eventually made it out nearly falling flat on my face in the process, sometimes I thought it was lucky that Itachi was so fast so that I never made it to the floor.

"This feels like de ja vu don't you think? Except for the circumstances being different, this one is your own idiocy," Itachi plainly said, there was no sympathy in his voice whatsoever and to be honest I guessed I deserved it. It was my choice to get drunk but I wouldn't have done it any other way. Itachi helped me up the stairs nonetheless, I kept feeling like the stairs were turning into a giant slide and I couldn't pinpoint where the edge of the step was. If I was by myself I probably would have crawled up or not have even tried but Itachi kept forcing me up the stairs and kept catching me everytime I misplaced my footing.

"You're going straight to bed," Itachi instructed dropping his keys on the table once we got into the apartment and dragging me by the arm to my bedroom, he sounded like a parent punishing a kid for being naughty, it was strangely appropriate. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and I frowned at him.

"I'm not tired Itachi," I argued glazing him a dark look. Well I was a little but that was beside the point moreover I was feeling ridiculously tight, why couldn't he just leave me alone so I could go sort out my problem?

"You need to sleep off the alcohol and I can see that you're tired your sitting slumped over and your eyes are drooping, now go lie down," he commanded softly yet sternly. I pulled my legs up towards myself and wrapped my arms around them feeling uncomfortable. Itachi closed the curtains to my room making it a little darker it must have been about seven-ish now so it was only just going dark outside.

"But Itachi-" I complained as he shot me a glare. I huffed coming to terms with the fact that there was no point in arguing with him. I shuffled over towards the pillows and lay down with a grumble, stupid Itachi always telling me what to do. Yet still I always do it. I folded my arms over my chest looking up at the ceiling noticing small patterns swirling in my vision…yikes that was a little unsettling. I jumped when I felt Itachi getting on the bed next to me, I looked up to see him sitting against the headboard opening a book and slipping on a pair of…reading glasses?

"Since when do _you _need reading glasses?" I asked, I never remembered Itachi having trouble with his vision but you never know. He looked so much older with the glasses, like he had just aged another five years and it was might I say a little, sexy.

"Since my eyes decided to hate me Otouto, now please go to sleep," he replied glancing at me, I rolled onto my side away from him. The problem was, I could still feel him there and it was really discomforting, he was so silent that it made his presence even more disquieting. I shuffled a little, there was just no way I was going to get comfy with him sitting there, reading like that. I complained under my breath he was just making unreasonably nervous.

"What's the matter Otouto?" Itachi sighed. Why don't you try lying down while I read a book behind you? Idiot. I sat up scratching my forehead looking at Itachi who only looked at me with inquiring eyes.

"It's just that…you're making me feel ridiculously awkward sitting behind me like that, how do yo think I'm supposed to sleep!?" I told him straight. Itachi stared at me for a moment before snapping his book closed at placing it on the bedside table along with his glasses.

"So I'm making you feel uncomfortable?" His voice was deep and underlying some ulterior motive, I thought for a moment he was going to get up and leave. He flicked his gaze straight into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. He constricted his eyes a little before reaching his hand out to grasp hold of my chin. I swallowed hard as he leaned forwards and his eyes gazed down at my lips, I felt frozen to the spot as his lips touched mine. My lungs screamed at me as my breath was taken away suddenly; I closed my eyes feeling drawn in to his warm, indulgent lips. I felt a sharp shiver spark up my spine making my back feel all tingly and a cold tremor crawl down my arms. He pressed his hot lips harder against my own and his grip around my chin tightened as he gently pulled down trying to get me to open my mouth. I automatically responded parting my lips a little letting him in, his tongue danced around my mine as each time they touched the butterflies in my stomach multiplied, my heart strained another beat and my cheeks burned an inferno. I curled my fingers into the sheets below and he snaked his arm around me and pulled me closer spreading his hand flat out on my back. I relaxed myself into his embrace still feeling his tongue against my own; I struggled to keep up with his experienced movement but I didn't mind him leading me. It was a whole thirty seconds before he pulled away realising that I had forgotten to breathe entirely and needed to take a breath.

Holy…I was speechless, that felt so much better than last time…

"What about now Otouto? Still feel uncomfortable?" Itachi breathed letting go of my chin letting me catch my breath that had ran off somewhere during the last minute. His face held a faint blush in his cheeks and his eyes were flaring with a lust more powerful than I had ever seen before.

"I…I…" I breathed out, my brain had utterly blanked, I felt hot all over and my jeans felt horribly uncomfortable like they kept catching on me and well…Itachi made the problem that much worse. I couldn't remember the last time I had a release there was just no place for it and I never felt I needed it, that was until now…

"You made…my problem worse Itachi!" I barked out, I was already pretty hard from watching Naruto imitate a stripper and then having him kiss me and now Itachi kissing me as well, and well I just couldn't get rid of this! He raised an eyebrow at me before coming to terms with what I was talking about, I was slightly hunched over trying to hide myself from him feeling so embarrassed about my problem. I had never fallen prey to my inner sexual desires before. Itachi shuffled forwards slightly and laid his legs out in front of himself, I looked at him with narrowed eyes, what was he doing? I wanted desperately to run off into the bathroom and sort myself out but I just couldn't move.

"Sasuke, come here," Itachi directed holding his hand out and motioning for me to approach him, I gave him a confused look as he patted his legs which made me even more puzzled.

"Don't think Sasuke just come here," he said with a calm voice, I ignored my thoughts and crawled over to him trying to hide my issue despite the fact he knew about it. He guided me to sit on him, straddling him so that we were facing each other directly and my legs were stretched out behind him. I had my feet pressed flatly against the bed and my knees slightly pointed, I felt a little exposed in this position and I guessed that my expression showed it.

"Don't feel nervous Otouto, I'm going to help you out," he explained with such a smooth and sexy voice that it didn't help at all. I looked at him unsure about this whole thing, I wanted him, needed him, but my mind wouldn't accept him.

"Just relax," he spoke soothingly as he slid a delicate hand behind my back to hold me up straight and to pull my slightly closer that I could feel his breath against my face. He smiled at me reassuringly as he delicately ran his other hand up my left thigh digging his fingertips in confidently. I felt my breathing deepen as I looked down to watch his long fingers glide across my pants ever so close to my crotch. Itachi's eyes focused downwards towards his fingers, I pulled back slightly feeling a little uncertain but Itachi's hand held me in place stopping me from running away.

"Just relax Sasuke," he repeated as he rapidly dug his palm into my private area, my breath hitched in my throat and I hissed as I felt a wave of pleasure surge through my body. I dug my fingernails into my own palms trying to contain myself. He continued to press his palm into my jeans massaging it firmly digging his thumb over where my testicles were underneath. I clenched my teeth together trying to suppress a moan. I closed my eyes fiercely shut tensing my shoulders, I felt the zipper of my jeans being pulled down and I flinched.

"No…Itachi…I'm…too embarrassed…" I gasped out not wanting him to go any further, I didn't want him seeing me so…so hard like this. I would feel too _exposed_.

"It's fine…I'll just slip my hand into your boxers so I don't have to look, is that ok?" Itachi purred continuing to fiddle with the zip; he leant forward to kiss me on the cheek his lips felt a lot cooler than the heat from my own skin. I nodded biting down on my lip, I didn't want Itachi to stop...I didn't know of it were still the alcohol talking but I felt that I _desired_ him. I felt Itachi's hand tug at my jeans making the gap slightly wider, I could feel the cool air breeze against my midriff before Itachi's warm hand slipped in under my boxers. I yelped at the sudden contact feeling Itachi's fingertips rub against my erection in a firm yet tender way. I squirmed at the fluttery feeling in my lower regions; it felt so...so...good. His fingers stroked down my sensitive member and I tensed up again. I felt every nerve in my body blazing in utter ecstasy, my breathing becoming erratic and uncontrollable, I felt as though I was burning up from the inside. My shoulders stiffened as I felt Itachi's fingers suddenly grasping full hold of my cock, the sensation was electrifying, exhilarating, entrancing I could hardly describe it. I gasped instantaneously burying my face in Itachi's shoulder trying to contain the noises, trying to hide my blushing, trying to hide the shyness that consumed me. I circled my arms behind his back and clutched tightly onto his shirt feeling the creases between my fingertips, I needed something to hold on to as if it would save my life. I moaned into his shoulder feeling him run his thumb over the tip, my abdominal muscles clenched tight and I knew I was close. He grabbed hold of my shaft fully and squeezed tightly before resorting to jerking me off wholly, hard and fast. I moaned uncontrollably into his shoulder thankful that the material muffled the sound as Itachi's soft wet lips made flowery kisses down my neck. I cried out as I hit my orgasm, it was so ferocious that I felt all my energy die with it like running a marathon in a matter of seconds. I panted heavily feeling as though an explosion had been set off inside me and let my arms fall to my side lifelessly. Itachi removed his hand from down my trousers and reached over to the box of tissues on the bedside table. After wiping off his hand he wrapped his arm around me to join the other pulling me close to him into a comforting hug.  
"Feel better?" Itachi asked whispering into my ear, I mumbled some kind of incoherent reply which even I wasn't sure was supposed to mean, my brother chuckled amused by my lifelessness.  
"I guess you want to sleep now, ne?" Itachi inquired loosening his hold so I could pull away. I nodded at him before climbing off of his lap and ever-so-not-graciously flopping onto the bed. I once again turned onto my side sliding a hand under the pillow below my head falling asleep almost instantly...

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that yaoi-ness, though I have no idea how badly written it is. It was my first attempt at first person yaoi lol. I hope I have satisfied your fangirling at least for now XD **

**It was harder than it looks to write in first POV hahaha**

**The lemon is still existent shall be making its appearance in two chapters (decided not to repeat this in Itachi's POV sheer for lack of seme writing ability)**

**Anyhow hope you enjoyed it :P please feel free to leave any comments about what I did wrong or something I dunno. **

**15 reviews would be nice lol, besides there is yaoi in the next chapter anyway.**

**Just to be awesome I'll give you a little preview of my next chapter hahaha.**

Kakashi stood in a leather waistcoat that was unbuttoned, showing his surprisingly toned chest (it made me wonder how young he actually was) with very small, tight leather hot pants which had a holster on one side and a pair of handcuffs dangling from the other both attached to the belt. On his head he wore a police hat tilted to one side and a pair of dark shades which gave him this mysterious yet kinky flair.

**Anyone who remembers my story well will probably know what's happening. Plus here's one extra clue:**

"Ok, next song I'll dance."

**Exciting hahaha**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N Well I literally had no inspiration for Itachi's POV so I just carried straight on to Sasuke's sorry. I've also been rather busy hence why I haven't written anymore or updated sorry. But I guess like 3 weeks isn't as bad as my like months haha. I should hopefully get some more writing done soon as I have two weeks off though I have started a RP which am addicted to so that might kill more of my inspiration haha. **

**Anyway I do not own Adam Lambert or his beautiful songs; they are just so inspiring and have helped me write the last few chapters.**

**Chapter 42**

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache, worse than any I had _ever _had before. It was so bad that I wanted to bang my head against a wall knowing that pain of _that_ would feel a lot less painful than it already was. I groaned heavily grabbing hold of my forehead realising how hot it was, I felt like I had slept inside an oven. The light in my room was burning out my eyes as if someone had just set off a flash bomb in front of me. I had this bitter taste in my mouth which I couldn't pinpoint as it was just too unfamiliar.

_What the hell did I do yesterday? _

"Good morning Otouto, so_ how_ are youfeeling?" I furrowed my eyebrows turning behind myself, since when did he get here? He held a book in his hand from what I could tell was fictional and nearly read through. I couldn't see the title as it was too bright for me to open my eyes fully. He was wearing reading glasses and I wondered why, I could never remember him needing glasses. It took me a couple more seconds to register the fact that he had asked me a question.

"Like-" I stopped feeling my stomach lurch, I covered my mouth knowing _exactly_ what I was about to do. I stumbled off the bed hazardously as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom straight to the toilet. My throat burned viciously as I threw up everything that was in my stomach down the bowl. I heaved up a couple of times thinking that it was never going to stop, I heard Itachi enter the bathroom, I turned to look at him while reaching up to flush. The noise filled my ears; I swore it never sounded that loud before. I really wanted to put on sunglasses and earmuffs as the world around me felt that much more intense.

"I said the hangover would be a killer," Itachi mused I wished he would have quietened the volume of his voice, he walked over to me, every footstep echoed in my ears so I covered my ears with my hands until he had stopped and got down onto his knees.

"What do you mean?" I asked weakly feeling how dry my throat felt after throwing up I rubbed my neck hoping that my voice would wake up.

"You don't remember getting drunk with Naruto and co?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at him like he was talking in a different language. But then I remembered something…six shots of vodka…oh so that's what the taste in my mouth was. We were playing some kind of game and we had to drink if…something was something. That much I can't remember.

"Vaguely…" I answered feeling I just had a brick dropped on my head, why would I do something like that? I had never gotten drunk before and when on Earth would Itachi let me get drunk? The guy was way overprotective he would probably just laugh at me if I had asked to drink.

"So you don't remember anything else that happened that night?" Itachi inquired a little too eagerly than I would have liked. I dreaded I would ever hear that line; I obviously did something extreme that I should remember. I ransacked my brain trying to pick out any memory from last night but to no avail all I could remember was the shots.

"What happened?" I breathed out wondering if I really wanted to know, Itachi looked as though he was pondering what to tell me which confused me. I was expecting he was likely to hide something from me…that obviously meant I did something either humiliating or regrettable.

"Nothing much although you did shout at me on the way back from Naruto's," Itachi told me, I could have guessed he was hiding something but I decided it must have been for the best. I choked again feeling my stomach complaining before retching into the toilet again. Itachi reacted suddenly, placing a caring hand on me and rubbing my back.

"Damn when is this gonna stop…" I groaned holding onto my stomach repeatedly throwing up, Itachi pulled back the hair in my eyes holding it out of the way of my face.

"Don't worry it'll calm down soon and then you can take some aspirin for that headache," he reassured me. I swore I was never touching alcohol again; I didn't want to go through that again…ever.

I was sat next to the toilet for another half an hour, by the time I felt as though I had calmed down I thought I had thrown up my stomach as well. I felt so empty and overused inside yet the idea of food made me want to heave again. I thought I would never be able to taste anything else again not to mention that it seemed like I had been rubbing sandpaper into the back of my throat all morning.

"At least I kinda feel a little better…" I mumbled knowing that it was an utter lie. Usually when you felt ill and threw up it made you feel better but not in this case. I felt like I had run a marathon with the amount of energy I was using throwing up and the way my chest constricted tightly each time.

"I'm sure you do Otouto, you are as white as paper and look like you've gone a round with a Bunsen burner," Itachi chuckled. How can he find this funny? The prick! I'm suffering here! Oh who am I kidding, I really couldn't care less about him I just wanted to stop feeling sick. I was tempted to curl into a ball and just lie there until it stopped but I knew that wouldn't have helped in the slightest.

"So do you want to take a nap?" Itachi questioned brushing my bangs over my ear; I turned my gaze towards him. Somehow I didn't feel that tired I just wanted something to do, I always found that concentrating on something else made me feel better and I just hoped that it would at least do something for a hangover too.

"I've slept enough already, I just wanna brush my teeth and do something distracting," I replied, I needed this horrid taste out of my mouth as soon as I could safely move away from the toilet. I hadn't thrown up within the last five minutes which was good as I had been doing it straight for the last twenty five.

"What do you have in mind little brother?" He queried. Truthfully I had no idea what I wanted to do and to be honest couldn't care less as long it didn't involve me thinking about being sick.

"I really don't have a clue, can't you think of something for us to do?" I asked realising that I had just told Itachi that I wanted to do something with him…not that I minded spending time with him, I had been a while with school taking up all mine and his time. When we got back most of the time I would be too tired to want to do anything else and he would have massive amounts of paperwork and planning. I always wondered how he got so much of it; he hardly did anything in class.

"I have an idea," Itachi indicated.

"So what is the plan?" I asked waking into Itachi's bedroom, my back was aching from being hunched over for so long but I knew it would go off eventually after the aspirin kicked in. I hadn't been in Itachi's room for a couple of weeks as I had decided that this room was his personal space and I was sure he didn't want me bothering him every waking minute of his life.

"Just sit down on the bed while I go and get some things," my brother instructed circling the bed and opening a set of small drawers. I was curious about what he was getting but went and sat on the bed. His bed was comfy, nice and springy, would be perfect for something like intercourse…

_Sasuke take that thought and delete it now before it gets you into trouble._

I sat crossed legged watching Itachi bending forwards and retrieving the item of desire he held it behind himself with a smirk before mounting the bed himself as graceful as a cat. He too sat crossed legged oppositely facing me so we had a couple of centimetres between our knees. What was he planning? Itachi's smirk deepened before he showed me what was behind his back. I deadpanned.

"You're kidding me right?" I coldly stated looking at the vial of purple nail varnish in his hand. Why would I want to look even more feminine? Besides purple is so not my colour…I crossed my arms and looked away feeling stupid. What kind of _man _wants to paint another's fingernails? I knew he was gay but that was just going that little bit too far.

"What?" He muttered looking rather offended by my reaction. It made me smirk, my brother was such a girl and I knew it. Maybe I should humour him? I contemplated the idea in my head and decided that I would let him paint my nails it gave me a reason to stare at him while he concentrated. He always looks so dazzling when he was focused, he would narrow his eyes a little and press his lips tighter together.

"Fine, I'll let you paint my nails," I told him unfolding my arms. Itachi's eyes lit up, it made me wonder if he had wanted to do this for a long time. We already looked a lot alike and well even just having the same colour painted nails would add to that effect.

"Give me your hand," Itachi ordered as I held out my hand and Itachi pressed his underneath holding my fingers out straight. He untwisted the cap with on hand easily and I assumed that he had done it many times before. I watched as his eyes flicked from the vial to my hand and he brushed an even layer of purple varnish over my thumb nail. It felt cold which was the complete opposite to Itachi's warm hand underneath mine. I realised how quiet I had gone as I too was utterly mesmerised by Itachi's precision and skill. Why could he make everything look so amazing? He hand was so steady and he never accidentally flicked polish over the nail. I bet if he got the qualification he could be one of those people that paints nails for a job, I can't remember the official title for it but one of those people (which tend to be women). Though then again Itachi could easily learn any skill he wanted to, he was just so amazing like that.

It took him two minutes to finish my left hand and he moved onto my right telling me not to touch anything and let the polish dry. Looking at my hands I noticed that my fingers looked longer with the painted nails and at least on my _nails_, purple didn't look _too_ bad on me.

"So what do you think Otouto, like it?" Itachi inquired glancing up at me momentarily.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," I admitted, "although it makes me feel uncomfortable that you can do this so well, it's not very manly, _Aneki," _I snickered. Well maybe I should have started calling him my big sister instead…nah; I like him being my brother. Itachi looked at me with an unimpressed look.

"So I'm making you feel uncomfortable?" He raised an eyebrow, why did this feel so familiar?

_He flicked his gaze straight into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. He constricted his eyes a little before reaching his hand out to grasp hold of my chin. I swallowed hard as he leaned forwards and his eyes gazed down at my lips, I felt frozen to the spot as his lips touched mine._

The whole scene flashed before me, Itachi had kissed me, again? Why hadn't he told me this? I mentally slapped myself, because I was drunk of course he may have thought that I was a totally different person. I must have admitted my feelings for him and not remembered. I felt my heart flutter, he must have felt the same if he had kissed me again. So Itachi loved me as much as I loved him too? This made me grin like an idiot as I looked towards my feet trying to hide my expression. He was such an idiot for not thinking that those emotions were still true, drunk or not I loved him. I just didn't have the confidence to admit it thinking too much about the after effects of telling him my true feelings.

"You're grinning like an idiot Sasuke, are you feeling ok?" Itachi asked, it sounded like he was mocking me but his serious tone always contradicted his statements but I knew it was _supposed _to be humorous. Noticing that he had finished my last nail, I pulled my hand out of his grasp and smirked at him before getting onto my hands and knees and inclining closer to him. He looked straight at me with those stunning black eyes and I turned my grin into a smirk.

"You know you're an idiot right Aniki?" I seductively whispered.

"I am?" He replied inquisitively before he had chance to say anything more I brushed my lips against his, I wasn't surprised when he fiercely kissed back. I drove my lips forcefully against his pulling myself up from all fours position and relocating my arms around his neck. Itachi played his tongue at my lower lip and opened up knowing exactly what to do. Itachi slid his hands up my back and pulled me in tighter while grazing his tongue against mine, I tried to copy his movements but still found it tricky being so inexperienced. I could feel the strength in his jaw with each movement; I dug my fingers into his hair, combing it through my fingers feeling its silky smoothness. Kami, I loved his hair so much.

We eventually pulled back for oxygen much to our dismay; I felt that each time we kissed it felt more natural even though it had only been the third time I could have believed we'd been doing it forever. Maybe I loved him so much that I didn't want it to feel awkward.

"You better not have gotten nail varnish in my hair," Itachi half smiled, half looked stern, I loved him and his mixed up emotions, I gazed directly into his eyes again feeling sucked in by that utter blackness.

"Don't worry, I used my dry nails," I replied licking my lips feeling ever so tempted to kiss him again. I felt so flushed and horny that it was quite bothersome. I still had my arms wrapped his slim neck, resting on his firm shoulders and he still had his hands pressed against my back.

"Good, you know you still owe me a hair washing," he told me yearningly pressing his forehead against mine.

"Then maybe we should take a bath together again at some point, or even a shower," I replied realising how lustful I sounded, I didn't know what took over me but I suddenly felt like being really sexual, like an animalistic instinct that had just burst out. I wondered where it all came from but I knew I wouldn't be able to pinpoint it exactly.  
"What's gotten into you this morning? You're so...confident," Itachi described removing one of his hands from my back and brushing the backs of his fingers over my cheek making me feel so light and tingly inside. I must have looked like some kind of lovesick puppy or even a mild fangirl but I couldn't help it, opening up to Itachi just made me feel so good about myself.  
"I'm not sure I guess apart from the throwing up part I have a good feeling about today," I replied a little too brightly for my usual personality. I wasn't sure what it was I just felt surprisingly positive, I often had a good sense of what the day was going to be like. I had distracted myself pretty good from feeling ill although I still hated even the thought of eating.  
"Me too," Itachi added just as we heard his phone vibrating loudly from his bedside table. He sighed looking aggravated, such a moment killer. He glared at the phone like it was arguing with him, probably in his mind it was.

"Mind getting that for me while I put this away?" My brother asked letting me go. I nodded scooting over the bed to the bedside table and picking up the phone, I hadn't checked the caller but instead pressed the answer button. I guessed Itachi wanted me to answer the phone purposely to pretend that he wasn't here.  
"Good morning Itachi can't make it to the phone right now so-" I started half-heartedly looking at my freshly painted fingernails in boredom. The coating was so even there wasn't any kind of fault I could point out.  
"Sasuke?" The voice asked and I lowered my eyebrows recognising the voice. What. The. Hell.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" I questioned, why does he have Itachi's number? It was a little bit of a shock to hear the voice of another school teacher down the phone when...wait...what was that noise in the background?  
"It is you Sasuke-kun! How are you? Is Itachi keeping you occupied? Is he being boring as usual?" He thwarted me with questions and I frowned, I didn't realise how annoying he was until now. I can see why Itachi didn't want to answer the phone, though it was a good guess if he knew it would be him. Though then again I wondered how many contacts he even had on his phone.  
"I'm fine-ish, yes and no," I answered quickly, well I wasn't totally fine but I felt far better than I did. Itachi was most certainly keeping me busy, very busy indeed even if it was just for painting my nails. And well I never thought Itachi to be THAT boring. Sure he had his boring moments and didn't know how to have as much fun as everyone else but anyway he wasn't boring right now that was for sure.  
"Well that's good I guess, so anyway I called up to see if you and Itachi wanted to come clubbing with me for the day?" Kakashi explained. Clubbing? I had never been clubbing before, well that was probably because I was underage though if I really wanted to I could have probably gotten a fake ID from Gaara's brother I just never really felt fond of the idea. However, clubbing with Itachi, now _that_ made the picture a whole lot different.

"What kind of club?" I asked not sounding too interested just a little curious. I leaned back onto the bed-frame and spread my legs out in front of me feeling a little more comfortable.  
"Gay of course, don't worry I'll say you're with me so you'll be let in, besides I know you can look near enough eighteen anyway if you dress sexily which shouldn't be hard for you...not that I'm flirting with you your much too young for me and I'm a teacher and all and well you belong to Itachi and...well I'll shut up now," Kakashi trailed off. So Itachi had been clubbing with Kakashi before? They seemed pretty close by the way Kakashi talked about him and hey why does he think I belong to Itachi!? I don't BELONG to Itachi. It seems Itachi has beat me to the telling a friend punch-line. I hadn't even told Naruto about my feelings for my brother yet, I wondered if I ever was going to. I thought about the offer and tried to picture Itachi going to such a place, it was quite an amusing thought. I could never imagine him dancing to fast pace dance music, he probably could dance because naturally he could do everything but that never meant he ever would. Naturally I was being a hypocrite because I probably wouldn't want to dance either, because Uchiha pride refuses us to do something so common and vulgar. Says me…  
"Sure we'll go, I'll convince Itachi and if somehow I can't manage it, come round in an hour anyway," I told him, I was bored sitting around the apartment anyway besides I probably could guess that if we didn't go out I would end up with my toe nails painted as well which was just not cool.  
"Sure, well at least you're more fun than Itachi he would have said no straight up," Kakashi commented, yeah I could have imagined. I put the phone down thinking about how I was going to convince my brother to do this.

"So, who was it? Let me guess Kakashi," Itachi rolled his eyes, "and what's this about going somewhere? Where did you agree to go? Again let me guess a gay club?" My brother exhaled heavily re-joining me on the bed. I lowered my eyebrows, clearly he didn't have such a fun experience last time he went to a gay club with Kakashi he was probably sexually harassed…come on who wouldn't want to get a piece of him? Physically he is the perfect prey for eyes, not just for gays but for every human being he just had something or maybe many things that just made him like a sexual fantasy. Still, it's not that they would be able to get too close because of his cold personality and aggressive temper which only showed up when he really was pissed off.

"So can we go?" I asked knowing that he really had no choice as I had already agreed; I could imagine him getting annoyed at me for taking charge like that. I just wanted to be polite and ask him formally. Besides I was rather amused by the idea of seeing a _teacher _from my school going to a gay bar! It's weird enough when you see them in like a supermarket or something but in a gay club, now that was something special.

"I'd rather not, I don't particularly find the whole concept that appealing besides last time I went with Kakashi I got hit on by a married man and then I did the hitting," Itachi explained running a slightly embarrassed and frustrated hand through his hair. He obviously wasn't proud of that experience.

"Doesn't mean it's going to happen this time," I mused clambering over and sitting on top of Itachi outstretched legs so I was around eye level with him and easily within kissing distance. He eyes locked with mine and I found myself staring into the black orbs feeling them pull at me like a black hole.

"No, this time could be much worse," he admitted sliding his hands over mine and scrunching his fingers around me, his hands were so warm and inviting I loved how his fingers wrapped perfectly around my own like a protective shield, it really made me smile inside.

"How so?" I asked staring at his hands that encased mine so perfectly; oddly it made me feel so secure, as if Itachi was always going to protect me like this, like he used to. In fact Itachi used to be very overprotective over me and honestly I still felt he was. But I guess I kinda liked that, feeling cared for so powerfully, of course sometimes it got on my nerves as I was growing up and wanted to have my own space. But deep down I really liked the feeling that someone cared enough for me that they were willing to do anything. Naruto was the same too, he and Itachi were the only two people that seriously cared about me and I was more thankful for them. Naruto was the one that got me through life without Itachi, the one that made sure I kept living even if it was at first against my own will. I was happy right now that the dobe had saved me, otherwise I would have never been reunited with my brother like I was now. I had to thank Naruto again (whenever Itachi let me see him which probably wouldn't be until school because of the drinking incident).

"Because my adorable little brother, someone might hit on you," Itachi confirmed squeezing my hands a little tighter in his grip, "there are so many predator like guys in places like that who are looking for cute guys like yourself, you're only fifteen and I'm not sure how I would react if someone tried to harm you. Naturally as your older brother my first instinct would be to severely beat up but as your lover as well, well who knows what I would do?" Itachi enlightened with a deep tone. _Lover? _Itachi was my lover? I wasn't sure how to react to that word; I felt my heart flutter at the thought. I had a lover, ha; I never thought I would hear anyone say something so perfect to me. I felt more at ease knowing that Itachi reciprocated my own feelings. I wasn't sure how we managed to have fallen in love like this but I guessed we shared a bond that was so fierce between us that it just couldn't be satisfied with just being brothers.

"There wouldn't even be a chance for anyone to hit on me, because I wouldn't leave your side, I have no eyes for anyone else but you," I assured him thinning out my eyes I could feel the desire burn inside my veins. He tilted his head to the side and raised a delicate eyebrow letting his hair brush further over his shoulders.

"Is that so? Then I shouldn't need to worry then," he smiled running his hands up my arms all the way to my shoulders where he gripped them softly. He blinked slowly fluttering his long eyelashes, everything about him was so beautiful and elegant it made me wonder why he would go for someone like me when I wasn't even half as attractive as him.

"So we can go?" I added feeling a little excited, it would be cool to tell Naruto that I had been to a gay bar, I'm sure he would be jealous somehow. Gaara wasn't really that into the whole idea so I highly doubted that Naruto would have gone to one with him.

"I guess, though you must never leave me side and promise not to drink, for one you drunk in a club makes you a perfect target for perverts and two you're still half recovering from a serious hangover getting drunk again so soon will likely make you ill and I don't want to see you end up in hospital, oh and I want you in appropriate clothing just to lessen the chance of you attracting attention," Itachi clarified leaning forwards shortening the gap between our lips ever so sweetly. I already loved kissing him, it just felt so enchanting. However cheesy it sounded it kinda felt like a fairy tale, I found it hard to remember the time when I hated him because I was so overwhelmed by this current feeling.

"I promise. No alcohol. Besides I really don't want to be throwing up like that again and ok I'll wear whatever you deem appropriate," I smirked, as long as I was in black I didn't care too much about what I was wearing I was more into the idea of spending time with Itachi in such an unusual situation.

"Then we have a deal," Itachi stated giving me a quick chaste kiss.

We started getting ready after that, Itachi had picked out my clothes making sure I was pretty much fully covered up in a tight long sleeved black top with printed wings on the back and figure-hugging ripped jeans. I had put on a leather studded choker and covered my eyes with eyeliner so I nearly looked demonic. Itachi had a on a net long sleeved top with a black sleeveless tank top on top and low riding skinny jeans. I had told him how ridiculously attractive he looked; it was odd because I had never really seen him dress like that before.

"That must be Kakashi," Itachi announced hearing the doorbell ring. He sprang to his feet and so did I wanting to greet Kakashi at the same time. I was more than curious to know what he was wearing, another great story I could tell Naruto. Itachi opened the apartment door.

OMFG. Now that was a sight to see. Kakashi stood in a leather waistcoat that was unbuttoned, showing his surprisingly toned chest (it made me wonder how young he actually was) with very small, tight leather hot pants which had a holster on one side and a pair of handcuffs dangling from the other, both attached to the belt. On his head he wore a police hat tilted to one side and a pair of dark shades that gave him this mysterious yet kinky flair.

"I decided for a bit of role-play today besides Sai said he was going to come as a sexy criminal we're getting off at the end of his shift back to my place-"

"Ok that's enough Kakashi I don't want Sasuke hearing this," Itachi interrupted folding his arms across his chest sternly; Kakashi pulled a face and lowered his sunglasses.

"Why not? Don't tell me you two haven't slept together yet, you kidding me!?" Kakashi blurted out trying to hold back a laugh. I blushed sheepishly, sleeping with Itachi, having sex? I hadn't thought about the concept before, the whole idea made me feel really edgy. I knew Itachi was _not _a virgin, I mean come on, he had been dating a guy for past two years and what kind of nineteen/twenty-year-old doesn't have sex in a relationship? It made me slightly irritated that some other guy had slept with _my _brother. I hated the idea that Itachi had been so close to someone else…ok Sasuke jealousy really doesn't suit you.

"No we haven't and I don't plan on until Sasuke's ready even if that means waiting for another few years," Itachi replied coolly giving a disapproving look to Kakashi.

"Seriously? You can go that long without fucking? I mean come on man after all the times you did it with blondie," Kakashi looked astonished. So he knew about Deidara too? I was annoyed that Kakashi seemed to know more than I did about Itachi's past life. I still didn't understand fully why Itachi hadn't told me everything but I guessed it was for my own good.

"Kakashi we're not all sex addicts like you and honestly I would happily be with Sasuke if he never wanted to sleep with me," my brother told him indifferently. I looked down, did he seriously mean that? Did he love me that much to give up sex entirely just to be with me? I felt honoured that he would do something like that for me although I never planned on being a virgin forever. I guess I did kind of want to do _that_ with him I would just feel a little insecure because he would be so experienced and well, I had no clue whatsoever what to do and that would be embarrassing. I hated looking weak in front of him I assumed that might have been a bit of rivalry as even being this close to him I still liked to beat him at everything and annoy him to he pulls his own hair out. But that was the definition of being siblings after all.

"Wow that's deep man, I admire that. Well if you guys ever have the burning desire to have a three-way I'm _always _available hahaha," Kakashi joked though I knew there was a serious edge to it. I never realised how dirty minded the Hatake was, it was a little disturbing actually that a school teacher was like this. I knew he wasn't a paedophile (saying that he just offered _me _sex) he just knew Itachi well and was just a clear sex maniac.

"Kakashi please! I don't want you corrupting Sasuke so much," Itachi hissed as Kakashi held his hands up in defense signalling his apology.

"Such adorable brotherly love, don't worry I have no interest in getting into this little thing you have going even though sleeping with brothers would just be so hot-," Kakashi noticed Itachi's death glare, "gomen, gomen, shall we go to the club now before I end up dead?" he corrected himself, he didn't seem that all frightened by the glare, I had a feeling he had seen it rather often plus I couldn't see the killer intent behind the glare so Itachi must have respected the guy even if he was a total man whore.

The club was called Pornorama Boyz...what the fuck kind of name is that? Seriously I could have done a better job than that but come on having the word porn in a name it just sounds so vulgar and I assumed that would come with low standards. But then again I wasn't exactly an expert on the subject.  
"Itachi make sure you don't get us kicked out, if you're worried about Sasuke I can keep an eye out for him as well make sure that no one preys on him," Kakashi said looking at Itachi who had just turned the engine off of his car. We had all taken the same car as Kakashi thought it be pointless for him to take his own.  
"I appreciate that Kakashi," Itachi stated gratefully. I guess he wanted all the security he could get, it reminded me of having bodyguards which amused me slightly. They could be like my own Reno and Rude from Final Fantasy VII both dressed in the Turk outfits looking conspicuously inconspicuous. I brushed the thought off as Itachi and Kakashi exited the car and I realised I had to do the same. I opened the back seat door taking a breath of fresh air. I hadn't felt sick for a good couple of hours which was great though it wasn't like I _physically_ could throw up anymore. Itachi had tried to get me to eat before I came out but I had refused even though I didn't feel like throwing up I didn't trust my stomach. He eventually gave in though said that after the club he was going to make me eat no matter what. It wasn't like I really felt that hungry anyway.  
"Well Sasuke welcome to your first clubbing experience I hope you enjoy it and if by some miracle can get Itachi to too," Kakashi exclaimed making his way to the entrance with a bounce in his stride. He was excited I could see that and eager too I just kept thinking about all the stories I would have to tell to Naruto on Monday. I felt Itachi slip his hand into mine and interlink his fingers between my own  
"Stay with me at all times Otouto," Itachi requested and I simply nodded.

The club was dark inside, except for the flashing coloured lights that silhouetted the crowds of people inside. The place was full and I could already feel the heat of the building against my skin, so clammy and enclosed. Guys were dancing provocatively against other guys, sweating yet still wearing the least amount of clothes possible. I could see the different styles of homosexuality, there were the hard gays in the leather with the chains and collars, the casual gays who just wore t-shirts and jeans. Then there were the sluttier ones who wore the tank tops and hot-pants and even a couple of camp gays who were precisely in full fashion clothing. I tried to place where we all sort of fitted in, Kakashi was in between the hard and slutty which was amusing and I was pretty casual along with Itachi but a more dressed up casual.

_I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes_

"I know this song, Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert," Itachi clarified. Both Kakashi and I raised an eyebrow. Well that was an odd comment coming from him. Since when did _he _listen to music?  
"You know Adam Lambert?" I asked, I personally thought he was amazing, his song lyrics were just magical and well he himself, made me proud to be gay haha.  
"That surprises you? Deidara always used to play his music in our room and well I used to enjoy it too. I do actually like some modern music I'm not _that_ dreadfully uncultured," he answered and I just smirked, was he trying to make himself sound cool?  
"Well maybe blondie wasn't that bad for you after all, well anyways it's an Adam Lambert-fest, his music is repeated all day from request so you guys want drinks? I'm paying," Kakashi inquired already backing up towards the bar. He seemed a little _too_ eager to go in that particular direction.  
"Tequila shots for me I guess, and anything that isn't alcoholic for Sasuke," Itachi replied, waving off Kakashi.  
"Fruit cocktail it is," Kakashi shouted back before disappearing into the crowd. Itachi pulled me towards an empty table; the others were all covered in pairs of guys who were making out with each other. I wondered how they could do something like that in front of other people but then I remembered the alcohol. Shyness and embarrassment simply died when you were pissed but so did your common sense and dignity so it balanced weirdly. We both sat down at a free table with soft black seating that curved around the dark coloured wood.  
"So what are we going to do?" I asked sitting back against the soft seat, hearing Adam Lambert loud in my ears and seeing clashes of colour flash in front of my eyes every couple of seconds. I rolled my sleeves up slightly feeling the heat build-up, you didn't have to do much to get hot in here the amount of people made the atmosphere around all humid but I guessed it was something you would get used to after a while or maybe that was why people dressed with less clothing. Though I knew that heat increased sexual desirability making people want to screw each other more than they would want to usually well wasn't that the point of the place anyway?  
"We're going to wait for Kakashi," he answered. I saw Kakashi appearing from the crowd already looking flustered and I doubted it was from the heat. I betted the proximity of possible sex made him all like that.  
"Sai will be round with our drinks is one sec," Kakashi stated seating himself next to Itachi looking rather pleased with himself.

"Here are you drinks," I turned to the owner of the voice as was shocked to see how young he was. He had short black hair and black eyes with ghostly pale skin. He wore a full body leather outfit which had no sleeves and many rips throughout looking like he had been in a sword fight. A metal choker enclosed around his neck along with metal cuffs around his wrists that were all attached by a long chain. I assumed that this was the Sai Kakashi was talking about; he must have been no older than eighteen. He laid the tray of drinks on the table and bowed as Kakashi winked at him. The tray held a set of ten small shots which I figured was the tequila and a long glass of a red liquid with various fruits decorated over the rim and a small parasol.  
"The red ones yours Sasuke, some kind of fruity mixture with no alcohol. Itachi and I have the shots," Kakashi told me. I wasn't that particularly thirsty despite the temperature in here. I could smell the alcohol and it made me feel slightly nauseous reminding me of this morning and that bitter taste in my mouth. Itachi and Kakashi both grabbed a shot and downed it and within a couple of seconds they had drank five each.  
"Wow I've never seen you drink before Itachi," I elucidated in awe at how fast he managed to do that and that he still looked entirely sober. He wasn't a stranger to alcohol either apparently.  
"I don't drink very often," he spoke brushing his bangs out of his eyes.  
"So why did you?" I asked, I thought that maybe he was drinking because he didn't want to be here which made me worry if I had pushed this on him too much. But he did eventually agree...  
"You want to dance right? Well alcohol is the only way I'll loosen myself up enough to do so. I know it's rude to have to get a little drunk to want to dance with someone but you know me well enough to know I don't do things like that usually but for _you_ I'll give it a shot," my brother explained. He was actually going to dance!? I thought my heart just gave out from utter shock. Itachi had closed his eyes and was loosening his shoulders.  
"Wow Itachi dancing, I'm so watching this talk about a priceless memory," the Hatake grinned, you would think he wanted to film it or something but with an outfit like that there was nowhere to even put a camera.

"Ok, next song I'll dance," Itachi half blurted out, I could see that a part of him really didn't want to do this. I wasn't much of a dancer either but hey dancing with Itachi that was enough of a convincer for me. I could feel the eagerness build up within me and I stood myself up from the seat and so did Itachi. He didn't seem very affected by the alcohol at all, his eyes were a little more distant than usual but everything else was exactly the same. Itachi grabbed my hand again and lead me to the flashing dance floor I could see Kakashi grinning like the Joker behind me. I had no idea what I was supposed to do but watching everyone else no one was really dancing it was more swaying and grinding. The next song came on and I instantly found it a little ironic and amusing.

_Lose control  
Collision course  
With you my love  
Call 911  
_  
I smirked at the song choice as the beat started to pick up and Itachi yanked out his ponytail and shook his head letting all his long hair messily descent onto his shoulders. I swallowed, frozen to the spot at the sight before me. Itachi narrowed his eyes fervently and pressed his lips together before taking a deep breath and swaying his hips and shoulders to the rhythm which was quite fast. He moved towards me with a mischievous and playful smile which I had never seen before, he then circled me with a beat punctual spring in his step holding out his hand using it like he was caressing me from the air. I deviously smiled back nodding my head subtly to the beat and then adding in my shoulders watching Itachi intently as he moved around me. The chorus struck and we moved up to each other, he grasped hold of my hips and fiercely pulled me up against him grinding to the beat of the music. The closeness felt intense and invigorating, my heart was racing to the music and I felt the heat strike me harder. Itachi gazed down at me, his eyes burrowing into me, piercing me with his passion. I danced my hands down his chest feeling the indents of his muscles under his shirt which clung to him in the heat. I pressed my teeth together forcefully feeling the friction at my lower region as it pressed against Itachi's. That's when I remembered. I felt my cheeks set on fire and a striking shiver course down my back. He had done THAT to me? I felt the feeling in my legs disappear and I stumbled slightly falling further into him.  
"You ok? You're blushing a little hard there," Itachi softly asked; his voice low and a little erotic sounding. I felt my throat close up and my jaw lock in place, I couldn't answer, I just felt like a statue. I heard the song come to an end and Itachi dropped his hands from my hips looking flushed and overheated. I took a step back subconsciously, holy...how could I let him do something like that? He freaking gave me a hand job! I felt it all go to my head, the colours in the room mixed with each other and the shadowed figures in the dance floor began to blur. My fingers felt numb and I couldn't breathe. Itachi shot towards me grabbing hold of my shoulders.  
"Sasuke what's the matter?" He asked worriedly his eyes wide.  
"I feel like I'm going to pass out," I shakily answered seeing the blackness crawl across my vision. I didn't want to pass out, not at a time like this. I took a deep breath, no I was NOT going to faint. I shook my head trying to push away the drowsiness and weak feeling. I dug my fingernails into my palms so it began to hurt and bit down on my lip.  
"What's up? Is Sasuke ok?" I heard Kakashi ask, I couldn't see him very well as my vision kept fuzzing like a flickering light.  
"I need to leave, I want to take him to a hospital I have an idea of what might be wrong it just occurred to me before," Itachi explained, "I can come back and pick you up later of you need me."  
"No, it's fine you worry about Sasuke, Sai and I can make our own way back no problem."

My head ached and the loud music began to sound too loud that it was no longer comfortable to listen to. We left the club straight after, my ears were ringing by the time I got outside and my eyes had completely given up, I had to close them as the light was just too bright and I could no longer distinguish between anything visually.  
_Why does this still happen to me?_  
Itachi opened the passenger door for me and I sat down extremely grateful for the seat. I heard Itachi getting in the other side I couldn't fight the drained feeling any longer.

**A/N Sorry about the lack of lemons…and OH GOG Itachi dancing was the hardest thing I have ever tried to write…yes it was harder than the lemon -_-**

**Lemon is next chapter as I'm not re-writing Itachi's POV lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff so far ^ ^ **

**15 reviews more and it shall be lemon time! I hope it's pretty decent, might have to re-check it again before I upload :3**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N HAHA LOOK! I fucking updated! Sorry for the wait, it's only been today that I decided to listen to emo rock and started to get inspired into this beautiful pairing once more. I had to be in the mood to read an ItaSasu lemon. So yeah here's the lemon people, my first EVER first person lemon so don't be too harsh. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Leeda Uchiha for the review she posted last as it really cheered me up so I decided that I was gonna fucking go through this instead of writing my other work or doing my homework. And thanks flaming rose for like reviewing every chapter in like one bit hit XD Though I guess I should thank everyone for putting up with my terrible terrible updating times. I still swear that I WILL finish this. Promise. Even if it goes slow D: **

**Chapter 43**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke."  
I frowned and brushed away the hand that was disturbing me with a groan. I opened my eyes seeing I was in Itachi's car; I realised that I had passed out again.  
"Come on let's go and get you checked out."

I still hated the hospital, especially as I knew that my mother was no longer even in one of the rooms. It now felt even lonelier than before like a hole that needed filling, I could no longer visit that one familiar room to let out all my feelings, now only to be a faded memory.  
"Hey, my friend here has been having dizzy spells rather frequently and has passed out occasionally. I think he might be anaemic," Itachi explicated. Anaemia? That thought had never occurred to me at all, although thinking about it, it would make sense.  
"Right this way, someone will be with you shortly," the woman at the desk said, I wasn't paying much attention to them; I just let myself be escorted by Itachi until we were in a room sitting and waiting. Horrible, horrible white rooms; there was nothing worse than a sterile white room. Itachi was silent and I didn't feel like speaking. 

"It's nice to see you again Sasuke," I perked up at the sound of the voice and turned towards the door to see the familiar deep pink haired woman.  
"Tayuya," I greeted with a small smile. It was nice to see her again especially in a situation was different.  
"So anaemia eh? Well we're going to have to run a blood test for that to see your iron levels we'll do that now," Tayuya said. Oh great...needles. I felt myself pale, just the idea of the thing poking into my skin was just so...just so horrid. Yes, I had a little fear of needles but seriously who doesn't? I heard her rattling around in the drawers and my throat felt dry. Stupid blood test, stupid sharp pointy things, stupid _fear_ of sharp pointy things, I mentally face palmed. Itachi had moved to stand in the corner of the room not to get in the way of anything his gaze was distant as he looked towards the ceiling. I mean I know I have piercings but they weren't exactly needles…  
"It won't take us long to test for it as soon as we get a sample of your blood," she clarified I saw the needle in her hand; it was so long and pointy...I suddenly felt feverish and sick. She kneeled next to me and rolled up my sleeve I watched unable to take my eyes away, I hated stitching but full on needles freaked me out twice as much. She found a vein in my lower arm and wiped it over with an antiseptic. I watched her position the needle...my brain screamed at me and I jumped violently back knocking the chair to the ground as I stood up. She flinched as I retreated towards the wall; I felt my back press against it and I stopped, my eyes still glued to the needle.  
"I-I don't like needles," I muttered feeling a little embarrassed of my reaction as I was still in front of Itachi but I couldn't help it, it was a reflex.  
"I can see that, but we need to get this done otherwise we can't diagnose you properly," Tayuya described her voice light and kind, she wasn't angry at me for jumping back. I was probably not the first person to ever do it. 

"I might be able to help," Itachi started striding over he picked up the chair replacing it in its original position and told me to sit down. I did what I was told never taking my eyes of the glinting point. Itachi kneeled down to my side so he was a little higher than eye level.  
"Hold your arm out," he ordered softly, I gave him an irritated look wondering how this was any different than before I would just see the needle and panic and probably end up running out of the room entirely. Still, I found it hard to ignore Itachi so I did what I was told I gave him a questioning look. Before I had any time react he suddenly wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his chest tightly so I couldn't move...or turn around. I realised what he was doing and buried my face in his shirt, if I couldn't turn around to see it I wouldn't know when it was coming, nor could I run off. Not that I wanted to. I tensed my arm when I felt the sharp point go in, I tried to refocus my thoughts not wanting to picture what was happening. I thought about the dance we shared, Itachi dancing, the whole idea amused me so much I always thought it was preposterous but he of course proved me wrong as usual. When the needle was removed I felt myself sigh in relief. Itachi let me go, part of me wanted to continue to cling into him but I knew I couldn't as we were in the presence of someone else.  
"I won't be long," she announced, leaving.  
"Thanks…Aniki," I mumbled, making sure she had left the room, rubbing my slightly sore arm. Finding out what was wrong with me was more important than panicking over a needle but I couldn't help it, it would be good to stop passing out all the time.  
"You're welcome Otouto."

Tayuya was back in about fifteen minutes of waiting which felt more like an hour.  
"Well I'm afraid you're right, Sasuke is severely anaemic probably from the substantial amount of blood lost recently along with under-eating, stress and sleep deprivation. It's good that it's nothing more serious but the problem needs to be sorted out, so basically you're going to have to take some pills to increase the iron content in your blood, you have to eat more regularly and make sure you sleep," she informed. So I was anaemic after all, maybe I should have seen that coming, stupid me. Though I guess knowing this made it far easier for me to sort myself out so I wouldn't lose consciousness randomly, it would be real odd in school for me not to see Shizune all the time.

We left shortly after that, picking up some tablets which I had to take daily after every meal.  
"I never knew you were scared of needles," Itachi pointed out, I shrugged, "well it had never been that much of an issue," I had to go back in a month for another test to see if my iron percentage had increased, well that was something to dread.  
"So what are we doing now?" I asked with a heavy breath, it felt like such a long day although it was nice to spend time with Itachi no matter what it was.  
"Well you are eating now whether you like it or not and I thought we could take it easy for the rest of the day and maybe watch a film together at home," Itachi responded. That sounded like a nice idea, I had been years since I had just sat and watched a film with Itachi, surprisingly we hadn't done something like that together yet. Frankly, we hadn't done that much together, even on weekends we were busy, I got really grouchy because of school and slept in until late, well more like laid on my bed not bothering to get up and he well – I assumed things to do with his job.  
"That sounds nice," I told him trying to hide the smile that was displayed on my face.

Itachi took me to a small Market stall and picked me up some fresh tomatoes. I wasn't hungry enough for a full on meal but weirdly tomatoes always made me feel a little better. I could always eat them even when I felt sick; I just loved them so much. I had eaten five of them which Itachi seemed pretty happy with and had taken one of my tablets and was surprised to find myself feeling a lot better than before. Itachi had then driven us to a DVD store to pick out a movie. 

"Pick anything you want Sasuke," Itachi told me waiting by the doorway as I nodded paying little attention to him being far too eager to find a film so we could get back as soon as possible. The store was large and thankfully rather quiet, it was covered in stacks of shelving containing every film you could possibly think of. I thought to myself what kind of film I was in the mood for, I never found comedies funny and neither did Itachi. Never been a fan of sci-fi, too unrealistic for me, a cheesy romance would just be far too in my face, plus I also hated those. Always totally overrated and stereotyped, they all were the same to me. I found myself subconsciously walking towards the horror section; they were always my favourite genre. I found the compacted horror shelf covered in morbidly coloured DVD cases and started scanning it.  
Dead Silence, seen it.  
28 Days Later, seen it, sequel was rubbish.  
Drag me to Hell, seen it, totally overrated, jumpy but storyline was nearly pointless.  
Nightmare on Elm Street, seen all of them, remake was just totally horrid.  
The Ring...I stopped, I couldn't remember ever finishing this. Wasn't this the last film I watched with Itachi? It was the film we watched the night he left...I remembered that day clearly in my mind. It was a memory I suppressed but just couldn't get rid of as it was the last happy memory I had with him but also the saddest. I picked up the case, I recalled how much it scared me at the time, I was only eleven and well was much more of a scaredy cat unlike now. I had huddled myself up against Itachi closing my eyes and covering my ears, I smiled sadly at the memory. It would be nice to watch the film again and this time to know that after it had finished Itachi would still be there, waiting for me in the morning. I guessed that the film most likely wouldn't have bothered me as much now but either way it was an excuse to hold onto Itachi. I made my way back to the entrance to show Itachi my choice before be bought it.  
"The Ring, hn, you fell asleep before it finished when we watched it last time, it was probably lucky as you didn't get to see the scary part at the end," Itachi commented looking lost in thought for a moment, he must have remembered the evening as clearly as I did. It didn't surprise me as I knew full well that was a memory that held the same emotional capacities as my own.  
"Maybe this time I might get through it, as long as you promise not to leave after watching it," I told him, I couldn't hide the slight fear and sorrow in my voice. To have to say something like that was a little stressful, I doubted that he would just disappear like that again but the memory was still vivid and I felt I had to say it.  
"Don't worry Otouto, I have no plans involving leaving you," he answered calm and sincerely. I felt myself sigh in relief and it made me feel more relaxed. I wanted to keep my big brother, this time forever.  
"Good...because you never know I may get scared," I joked trying to clear the air again. I wanted the rest of this day to be happy as I was spending some quality time with my Aniki.  
"You? Scared? I hear you're a Horror Prince totally incapable of being frightened by any horror movie," Itachi pointed out, he knew me well. It was true, for the last two years I was physically incapable of being scared by any and every movie I had watched.

The drive back to the apartment was quick and talkative, we had gotten into conversation about our memories from when we were far younger some of which even I couldn't remember. Itachi had called Kakashi telling him that everything was fine and we were going to spend the rest of the day indoors while I made my way upstairs and into the apartment. I hadn't taken me long to start seeing the place as my home, it was easier than I thought to give up on my father's residence maybe because I hated it so much. It used to be cherished full of memories of me and Itachi but the whole thing became corrupted by my father so much the house had become a figure of nightmare. I probably could have happily lived anywhere if that place contained Itachi because it felt that he was the only thing I needed. It was an odd feeling to feel so close to someone that being without them was just a thought that made you feel like dying. Losing Itachi again would be death to me; I loved him so much that if he were to disappear so would my will to live, it was kind of a scary thought actually.  
"I thought maybe we could watch the film in my room we can sit with each other on the bed how does that sound?" Itachi asked making his way into the apartment closing the front door behind him. He threw the keys into the bowl which was on a stand beside the door.  
"I'd like that," I replied feeling all tingly inside. Itachi smiled gently before walking past me and beckoning me to follow him holding the film case in his hand. I followed behind him entering his bedroom.  
"Go and get yourself comfortable I'll join you in a moment," he told me looking at his television system; I had a strange feeling that he hadn't used the TV in his room yet. I clambered onto his soft and springy bed right to the headboard where I repositioned the pillows so Itachi and I could sit against them more comfortably. I took a deep breath relaxing into the pillow; I felt so at ease right now. I never thought I could feel this...mellow. Itachi inserted the disk in the player, closed the curtains and turned off the lights in the room so it became subsequently darker before joining me on the bed. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light; Itachi pressed the play button on the remote and then left it on the bedside table. I huddled myself closer to Itachi wanting to be as near to him as possible, he noticed this and snaked his arm around my shoulders. The movie started, I instantly recognised the beginning from the last time I saw it and my heart ached slightly.

It was about half an hour into the movie that I started feeling the chills, maybe I was wrong about the film, maybe I was still a little freaked out by it. I assumed it was because of my childhood memory of it as I was more than freaked out by it, I didn't even have to see the end to check-up on my TV every half an hour for the next four months in fear of her _appearing_.  
"Getting fearful are we little brother?" Itachi spoke, I jumped slightly at his voice, it had broken the silent atmosphere and well, I just wasn't expecting it.  
"No, of course not," I retorted, I wasn't THAT scared, just a little creeped out, not that I was going to admit even THAT much.  
"Are you sure? You're clinging to my shirt a little tightly," he remarked, I looked down to where I realised my hands were, grasping tightly to Itachi's shirt. I didn't even know that I was doing it, I let go feeling embarrassed and I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout.  
"I am NOT scared Itachi," I huffed; I hadn't even looked at the screen for the last five minutes. The original fear of it must have imprinted on me when I first watched it, or maybe I was kidding myself and this was just one of the films that I just was generally scared of.  
"Stop pouting like that Sasuke, it's too cute, it just makes me want to do this," he started pulling me around to face him with the arm around my shoulders. He locked his lips against mine, his gentle, warm lips. I kissed back loving the feeling of being so much in contact with him. I opened my mouth instinctively letting Itachi's tongue explore my mouth while I attempted the same with his.

We eventually pulled away from each other needing to take a proper breath. I couldn't keep up with him for as long as he could but he was far more experienced that I was.  
"I love you so much Sasuke, I don't know what I would do without you," Itachi breathed out he raised his free hand and brought it up towards my face. He brushed his thumb over my bottom lip and I looked up into his deep, thoughtful eyes.  
"I love you too Aniki, please never leave me again, I don't want to be alone without you, ever," I quietly repeated feeling incapable of holding back my true thoughts. I let my heart speak for a change knowing that I probably should have let it earlier; I was kidding myself thinking that I could ever actually _hate_ my brother. I was just forcing it out, convincing myself that I hated him but everything was a lie.  
"I don't want to leave again either," he added kissing me on the forehead. A few mixed thoughts drove their way into my mind, a topic that had been plaguing my mind since Kakashi had mentioned it this morning. I had to discuss it with him otherwise it would have just bugged me.  
"Did you really mean what you said before about always wanting to be with me, even if I never wanted to sleep with you?" I inquired curiously, I tore my gaze away from him and towards the wall, I couldn't look at him asking a question like that.  
"Of course I did Otouto," he answered trailing his hand across my face and brushing the hair in my face over my ear.  
"Well what if I said that I was ok with sleeping you?" I questioned, instantly feeling anxious; I kept my eyes away from his adamantly. I was glad it was dark in the room so I didn't feel the urge to look at him and that he couldn't see the embarrassment on my face. I felt Itachi shuffle slightly.  
"You _want_ to sleep with me?" He queried his grip on my shoulder became firmer, hearing him say those words made this situation seem that ever so much realer, that I was really talking about this with him right now. Did I want to sleep with him? I wasn't so sure myself but I felt myself heading towards that direction.  
"I...I remember what you did for me last night," I blurted out a little louder than I really wanted it to come out. I couldn't hide it from him anymore, pretending that I had forgotten all about it.  
"You do?" Itachi's tone was low and intrigued.  
"I mean at first when I remembered I felt nearly humiliated but now I think about it, I kind of enjoyed it," I explained awkwardly. It was true when I first came to terms with what had happened I felt like curling up inside a cave but then it hit me at how much I actually wanted it. Itachi had seriously helped me out and it truly did feel good. I couldn't ignore the feeling of sexual desire in myself as I wanted to love Itachi physically as well as emotionally.  
"So now you want to take it further?" He assumed.  
"I want to but I just...I just have no experience of what to do and that is kind of putting me off," I explained. How could I have sex with Itachi? When he was so perfect, he would want someone that could keep up with him otherwise he wouldn't enjoy it. I didn't want to put him off, having bad sex was probably worse than not having any at all.  
"You're worried about something like that? All I need for me to have a good time would be to have you here with me," my brother exclaimed reassuringly I looked back into his dark eyes. He was telling the truth, I could see it in his irises.

"You really mean that?" I asked still unsure, I didn't know why I had to re-ask because I doubted that Itachi would ever lie to me like that but at the same time he could have easily have said it to make me feel better.

"You idiot, I would never lie to you. Just being with you right now makes me feel happier than I have ever been before," my brother disclosed smiling at me gently. Why was he so beautiful? He made my heart feel like it was racing, the blood in my veins burn with desire and the cavern in my chest feel complete. He placed his lips against mine once again, he didn't try and get me to open my mouth but instead he just kissed me sweetly on the lips. I held my breath as he moved and brushed his soft warm lips over my jaw tenderly. He kissed all the way down my jawline raising his hand to dig into my hair pulling it down gently so he could expose more of my neck. His other hand rose up from my shoulder towards the back of my neck where my choker sat. I felt his fingers catch against my skin as he unclipped it and pulled it away from my throat. I felt the cool air beat against my more exposed flesh; Itachi tossed the item onto the floor, now discarded. He continued to kiss down my cervix; each brush of the lips was purposely prolonged and forceful so I could feel the heat of his breath tickle against me. I had to concentrate on breathing in fear that I would just randomly stop, I could feel the blood rushing through my body and hear my heartbeat loud in my ears. I felt one of his fingers hook into the neckline of my top and tug down on it, pulling it over my shoulder uncovering more of my pale colour. My neck ached a little from having it locked into such an unusual position but it didn't bother me too much as all I could think about was Itachi. He traced his tongue down my collarbone and across the top of my shoulder making me shiver; I started feeling overheated and clammy like someone had turned up the temperature in the room. My fringe began to stick to my forehead but I didn't want to move my arms to flick it out of my face.

Itachi's fingers knotted further into my spikes, not pulling hard enough for it to hurt, while his other hand let go of my top and trailed down my arm rubbing the fabric against me creating even more friction and heat. I had never felt so wanting into taking clothing off in my life. Itachi's hand stopped at the hem of my top, and I felt my breath freeze as his fingers burrowed underneath the material. His hand slipped below and pressed flat against my stomach and I felt myself blossom into goose bumps. His fingers was so warm that it made me feel even hotter under his touch; he continued osculating across my throat and shoulder as he stroked his palm up my chest. His fingers caressed across my abdomen and I leant back slightly realising I could feel my hands once again. I supported myself on my palms that I had spread flat on the bed while catching a glimpse at Itachi's hand under my shirt looking like a snake slithering upwards, dragging the edge of my material up.  
"You're so warm Sasuke…your skin is burning," Itachi breathed between kisses fondling his way further up my shirt passing my sternum and grazing his fingernails against my clavicle. I felt like I had a radiator under my shirt and it was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable, but at the same time I loved the sensation.  
"Can I take off your shirt?" Itachi asked drawing himself away from me and letting go of my hair giving me the movement I needed to face him directly. He had his hand flat out against my breastbone lying motionless; he could have burnt me with his touch as I endured so much of his own intense heat. I looked at him chewing the corner of my lip, he had a barely visible pink tinge to his cheekbones and his eyes were narrowed faintly.  
"I…I still have those horrible scars from where father…" I stopped not wanting to remember the event; I didn't want Itachi seeing them like this, not in this situation. They made me feel ugly and unwanted and those were the feelings that I didn't want to have especially when I was exposed to Itachi like this.  
"I don't care about those Sasuke, with or without scars you are still beautiful to me and I want to prove that to you," Itachi spoke in a soothing tone he drew his hand back down my torso clutching hold of the hem between his long fingers. I wrapped my hand around his wrist holding him back; I hated the marks my father gave me they made me feel like I could never get away from the pain or the nightmare. I lowered my eyebrows sadly feeling defeated looking towards the floor; I wanted to belong to Itachi not my father. 

"Sasuke, look at me," Itachi directed softly taking hold of my chin and turning me to face him directly.  
"Forget about those marks, forget about him, let me take your mind away from that monster completely, I will help you lock away the memories and throw away the key," Itachi continued his tone encouraging; relighting the spark inside me. I knew he could do it, make me forget. I let go of his wrist and recoiled my hand towards myself before smiling up at Itachi the best I could. He smiled back brightly while retrieving his other hand and latching hold of my top. I subconsciously held my breath as the material was pulled away and thrown onto the floor. My hair fell out of place and I shook my head trying to get the fringe out of my face only to find Itachi brushing it away for me. I instantly felt the difference in temperature and curled my arms around myself. I wasn't sure if it was because I was cold or self-conscious. Itachi tilted his head gazing straight at me as my cheeks blazed under his stare. He wound an arm around me; I could feel the netting of his sleeves scratch my naked back making me shudder. He leant forwards as I instinctively lay down. The bed sheets were warm against my skin and I tried to relax into the mattress. Itachi sat back on his knees seemingly admiring the view, I felt nervous at him looking at me like that.  
"I told you that you're beautiful Otouto," Itachi detailed bending forwards towards my stomach; I pulled a confused frown wondering what he was up to. Then I felt his moist lips giving one of my scars an indulgent kiss. I felt myself inhale sharply as he moved onto the next one, forcing a reaction to cover my mouth with the back of my hand to try to suppress the sounds. I grasped hold of the pillow besides my head trying to restrain the exhilarating feelings that coursed through my body. Itachi kissed each of my past injuries one by one branding them with his own mark. It somehow felt as if he was healing them all, making them invisible, making them his own.

Itachi regained his sitting position after finishing his work flicking the hair out of his face with the backs of his fingers before trailing his gaze back up to my eyes. I saw him smile kind-heartedly before he pulled both of his tops over his head and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it back out. He slipped a leg over my waist, straddling me. I took a glimpse at his perfect porcelain body before I curled my fingers into my palm covering my line of sight with my hand and closing my eyes trying to get away from his striking irises and that spectacular figure. I heard him shuffle and I felt his fingers slip in-between my own I opened my eyes impulsively as Itachi removed my hand from in front of my face and instead pressed it into the soft pillow next to me. He then slinked his fingers locking together our other hands. I was pinned below him looking up into his shadowy eyes watching his hair slip over his shoulders and hang down as strands of beautiful darkness. We were directly facing each other; I could hear my breath in my eardrums resonate loudly competing with the beating of my heart. I gazed down seeing the deep indents of his collar bone then his firm pectoral muscles and hard abs. I wanted to run my hands down him just to feel his physique under my fingertips but I was trapped within his grasp. He inclined forwards, and his hair brushed against my cheeks before his lips grazed against mine once more. This time the kiss was more ferocious, I felt him nip at my lower lip scraping his incisors over the sensitive area trying more desperately for me to open my mouth. I did, as Itachi forcefully dug his tongue into my entrance. He circled my tongue with his own making contact as much as he could, encouraging me to fight back. I felt my breath being stolen from me as he refused to let me go exploring every crevice of my cavern. I had never felt him so fierce before but I liked it, I liked feeling Itachi's more primal instincts.

He eventually pulled himself away seemingly reluctant, as I caught my breath. It wasn't a second later before Itachi again found my collar bone; I turned my head to the side letting him bite down. I flinched at the brief but intense pain, feeling his teeth pinch the skin before he started sucking fiercely down on it. He entwined his fingers deeper into mine pressing his fingertips hard into my knuckles, I let out a cry as it felt as though my skin was going to ripped away. Then I felt Itachi let go, the area felt sore and stung, he kissed it softly before returning to look at me.  
"You're mine Sasuke, no one else can ever have you," he told me, his voice was deep and sincere, "I won't let anyone else touch you, ever again," I saw the serious look in his eyes, the possessiveness in his tone. Maybe I should have felt scared but somehow I didn't, I didn't want to be touched by anyone else _but_ Itachi.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you," he apologised letting go of one of my hands and resting his on the pillow next to me redirecting all his weight to that hand. I impulsively ran my fingers over the area Itachi had bitten. I flinched the first time I caught it with my fingertips, pulling away apprehending how tender it felt. I tried again knowing what to expect, I could feel the indents in my skin where Itachi's teeth had dug in and I knew it was going to leave a bruising mark.  
"That's ok, I guess now I have a mark that will remind me of this moment," I felt myself grin, it was a much better mark than anything else I had ever received. Itachi seemed to find the idea amusing too giving me a satisfied look.

He let go of my other hand before sliding an arm under my back and scooping me up, we somehow manoeuvred ourselves so that I was sitting on his lap with my legs outspread behind him. Itachi enclosed his arms around me and pulled me close; our bare chests touched causing a fiery sensation pass between us both. I could feel the movement of his breathing so close to my own and it was stimulating. I noticed his was far slower than mine, far more controlled whereas mine was erratic and shallow. It reminded me of when we took that bath together, how close we were then but how our ignorance got the best of us, ironically the feeling was very different now. This time our bodily contact wasn't intercepted by water or as innocent as bathing, now we were touching because we wanted to be. I liked the sensation of being in such close interaction with him, feeling his abdominal muscles against my more sensitive skin; it felt a lot more dramatic and sensual than just holding hands. I buried my face into the crook of his neck; pressing my cheek against his heated skin, his heart was beating so loud that I could hear the vibrations in my ear like a calm drumbeat. Itachi began tracing patterns down my back with his knuckles and I shivered at the ticklish feeling pressing myself further into Itachi. I wished this moment could last forever...it was so intoxicating.  
"Do you want us to stop here?" I heard Itachi ask me delicately running his fingers over my shoulder blades giving me a cold quiver that echoed down my spine. I shook my head unable to form words realising that I must be damned if I wanted this experience to end so soon.  
"Somehow I didn't think so," Itachi chuckled pulling me away from himself pecking me on the cheek making my blush spread further.

Itachi lowered me back onto the bed with a smirk, it amused me how sexually involved Itachi could get, I never thought he could even do things like this as he was always was so cold and nearly hated human contact. He caressed his fingers down the sides of my ribs and I involuntarily arched my back realising how sensitive I was there. It didn't take long for Itachi to notice as he leant forwards, I felt his hair sweep over my collar and Itachi's mouth make contact with a more than a slightly sensitive spot. I moaned unable to hold it in as he flicked his tongue over my nipple. He grazed his teeth over it nipping at the end with a soft constricting bite. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as he ran his fingers over the other making me gasp before I clamped my teeth together and clenched my hands into fists. He began sucking viciously; making me tense up, blowing over his work sending an icy chill down my ribs. His hand continued to play with my other nipple, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb rubbing it firmly between his fingertips making me squirm under his touch. I tried to suppress the noises but found it increasingly harder; I never knew it would feel this good. Itachi stroked his hand down from my left pectoral across my ribs and towards my hips. He gripped hold of my crotch massaging me with his palm, I hadn't realised how hard I was until now so the attention to that point was more than appreciated. I thrashed my head back into the pillow pressing my hips further into his hand, fuck this felt so good. I noticed Itachi fondling with my zip hearing it being pulled down and my jeans slackened. He gripped hold of them and began pulling them down my legs ever so slowly. I lifted my legs up letting them be removed, it was far too hot keeping them on and far too constricting. Itachi drew back letting me relax a little as his attention was directed straight to my boxers. I understood his intentions knowing that those boxers were the only thing away from me being fully exposed to him. I watched him hook a finger into the waistband, I didn't want him to stop but I didn't want to look.

I grabbed hold of the pillow besides me as it was the only thing within my reach I could use to cover my face fully. I hid underneath it feeling very self-conscious again, being completely naked made me more vulnerable than I had ever been before. I didn't want to visually see it; in all honestly it scared me slightly. I heard Itachi to chuckle and it made me frown.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" He repeated.  
"No, I'm just a little embarrassed is all," I mumbled against the pillow, I guessed he heard me despite the sound not being very clear as I he chuckled again.  
"You always surprise me Otouto, try not to suffocate yourself," he joked. If it wasn't for the fact the pillow was the only thing hiding my discomfiture I would have smacked him with it. I closed my eyes against the soft fabric, Itachi wasn't kidding when he said try not to suffocate. The material made my face feel so much hotter and I was already struggling to keep steady breaths. I could feel Itachi's finger drawing down my boxers gradually, I guessed he was being considerate. I felt my heart beat harder and faster with each millimetre and I clawed my fingers into the fabric. Eventually I felt the material slide away from my hard erection and down my legs before they were taken off completely. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, well the best I could with a pillow pressed against my face. Itachi ran a finger across my shaft and I whimpered into the fabric tensing my legs feeling a tightening sensation in my lower abdomen.

I pushed the objects further into my face feeling how rigid my shoulders had become. Then Itachi laid his hand on top of my own wrapping his fingers between mine and trying to pry it away from the cushion.  
"Don't be nervous Sasuke there's nothing to be nervous of," I heard Itachi speak in his comforting tone removing my right hand completely away from the item. I listened to his words; maybe I was making a bigger deal out of this than I should have been. I loosened my grip on the pillow letting Itachi remove it from over me. He dropped it back in its usual place and then proceeded to stroke the back of his hand down my cheek.  
"I love you Otouto, more than anything else in this world," he admitted once again, I liked him reminding me; it was something that I would never tire of hearing.  
"I love you too; you're the only thing in this world I would die without," I confessed, it was true I couldn't live without him, the time when he was gone; I wasn't living, not like I was now. I was like a zombie who was just roaming the earth in its physical state unable to die properly. Itachi smiled happily, I knew my words were just as powerful as his. 

"So Otouto do you want me to remove my own clothes?" Itachi asked, he knew it was a silly question and I just rolled my eyes. My brother momentarily got off the bed making it easier for him to remove his own jeans and boxers before returning utterly uncovered. It made me feel less awkward seeing him just as revealed. I tried not to look at his lower area thinking it being rude not to mention how much more it made me blush thinking about it.  
"I gave you a hand job yesterday, how about I give you a blowjob today?" Itachi questioned raising an eyebrow. I felt my whole face turn red, how could he say that so calmly? I wouldn't even be able to mention the words without stuttering them out or blushing.  
"You're so cute when you blush Sasuke," Itachi commented. I felt it impossible for me to retort as I had more than literally forgotten how to speak. Instead I just scowled; I was fifteen and shouldn't be called cute anymore. Itachi laughed lightly repositioning himself so his head was hovering over my erection. He trailed his tongue down my length and I whimpered, I hated the sound that I made it made me sound so weak but I couldn't help it, it just shot out like a firework. Itachi seemed to like the noise however; he placed his hands on my thighs and began stroking his thumb over them. He flicked his tongue over my tip and I felt what seemed like an electric shock jolt through my entire body making me moan loudly.  
"I kinda like that sound Sasuke," Itachi teased knowing full well that it was embarrassing me. He licked at the tip again more aggressively and I gasped hard arching my back. I violently tore my fingers through the sheets below me, clenching my jaw so hard that it hurt. I felt his lips enclose over my head still brushing his tongue over the end.  
"Ah!" I gasped out feeling the sudden urge to buck my hips, Itachi must have noticed as he held me down with his hands. I turned my head to the side feeling ridiculously overheated; he glided his lips repeatedly up and down my length driving me crazy. I couldn't stop myself from panting, my abdomen felt so tight that it was nearly unbearable, I didn't have to even think to know that I was very close. I wished I had something to bite down on other than my piercings; I was inhaling so fast that I was so close to hyperventilating. He gave me one last hard suck and it pushed me over the edge. I screamed loudly, hitting an orgasm, hard, as I felt every one of my muscles contract in utter ecstasy. Itachi hadn't moved away purposely letting me fill his mouth. He sat himself back up looking proud of himself, then I saw him swallow…I had no idea what to make of that at all.  
"You taste good Sasuke, as expected from my little brother," he commented winking at me and wiping his face. I…I had just no idea what to say. I felt a little exhausted but I knew Itachi needed my help to so I wasn't going to just stop. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead along with stray strands of hair finally able to catch my breath. Itachi shuffled over lying himself down next to me on his side, I turned to face him. 

"I can see that wore you out Otouto, we don't have to carry on if you don't want to," Itachi stated softly tracing a finger all the way down my face.  
"Will you stop asking the same question you big idiot!" Itachi's eyes widened at my volume, "of course I want to carry on, you think I'm that much of a bad brother to leave you to fix your own problem!?" I yelled to see Itachi cover his mouth with a silent laugh. He had spent all his time trying to make me feel good that it was only fair for me to give something back, even if that meant my virginity. It was his anyway; I had made that decision the day he kissed me.  
"You do know it's going to be painful right?" Itachi added calming himself down from my outburst. I didn't have to be told that much, seven inches was going to be torturous but if it was for Itachi then I would deal with it.  
"I know...but I still want to do it," I answered a little weary about it, I had no idea what it felt like to have something penetrate me there but I guessed I was going to find out, at least it would be Itachi and no one else. It would be amazing to say that I was one with Itachi, that we had made that mark on each other. Itachi gave me a quick peck on the lips before reaching over to his drawers on the bed side table; he pulled out a bottle of what I recognised as lubricant. I wasn't naive enough to not know what that was for, although I was physically inexperienced as more than well informed. Itachi opened the bottle lid and squeezed some of the thick liquid onto his finger coating three of them fully. He then placed it back on the table top; he looked at me with sympathetic eyes which made me worry.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke but this is going to hurt, if it becomes too much just tell me to stop I won't be mad at you, I don't want to force you into something that you will regret," Itachi explained making sure that I understood that this was my call. I had no interest in stopping no matter how rough it felt, I told myself I would bear it.  
"I will," I answered making him feel more confident, I knew I was worrying him, he wanted to take the step as much as I did but he didn't want to make me uncomfortable if I didn't like it. Always being the considerate older brother even in such obscure of brotherly situations.  
"Relax, this won't feel quite as unpleasant if you relax," he advised, I took his advice and took a long draw out breath. Itachi held out his none lubricated hand offering for me to take it, I did knowing the drill. We interlocked our fingers together and I gave him a confirmative squeeze to tell him I was ready. I gripped hold of the sheet with my other hand calming myself. Itachi stretched his long arm out and let his fingers find my hole. I tightened my grip trying not to tense myself as I felt Itachi slip in a finger. It was an uncomfortable feeling, it felt like having something foreign inside you, the feeling that it shouldn't be there like when you have something in your eye, only worse. My instincts told me get it out but I suppressed them knowing that wasn't what I wanted to do.  
"How does that feel?" Itachi asked me looking a little worried.  
"A little uncomfortable but nothing I can't deal with don't worry," I reassured, it amused me how I was the one trying to reassure him in this situation despite the positions we were in. It seemed that this was bothering him more than it was me so far. I tried to relax into the feeling finding hard, I could never imagine it as an experience I would ever get used to but saying that this was only my first time. My brother appeared to be happy with my answer as I felt him add another finger. This was when I flinched a little, having two fingers made it start feeling painful. I could feel his fingers scraping against my inside giving me a burning sensation which wasn't pleasant at all. I tried to ignore the pain as Itachi continued to stretch the muscle out, I knew this was supposed to help for when he inserted himself, I felt anxious about that. Two fingers was bad, it was hard to imagine how his penis would have felt.  
"You still ok Otouto?" Itachi inquired as I nodded not wanting to speak knowing that if I opened my mouth it would come out as a stammer. I'm not sure if he believed me or not but I felt a third finger dig inside me. I bit back a cry quickly turning my head away from Itachi knowing that if he saw my face he would have stopped instantly. Three fingers burned like being pierced by hot needles. I found it harder not to tense, Itachi tightened his grip holding my hand securely which I was thankful for.

I felt sincerely relieved when he removed his fingers it was like the relief you get when you put something on too tightly and then remove it, only imagine having the thing inside yourself.  
"Sasuke I need to warn you now that having me inside you will feel at least three times worse than my fingers, you have to know that I could rip you unintentionally and I can nearly guarantee you that you will still hurt tomorrow," Itachi explained, I couldn't deny that I was nearly dreading the pain and the risks scared me. I knew there was a very good chance that I would bleed and seriously that was one place I never really wanted to see bleed. Despite that I wanted Itachi, I wanted him inside me it was like this idiotic impulse that didn't care about the after effects.  
"I'll be ok," I answered more confidently than I had expected. I didn't want him worrying about me anymore, I just wanted him to get his release, it must have been uncomfortable restraining it up until now.  
"I'll be as gentle as I can," he assured me brushing his clean hand through my hair before positioning himself between my legs. I looked up at the ceiling noticing how boring it looked; I once again gripped hold of the pillow beside my head knowing that I was going to need it.  
"Again, relax Otouto; I'll be doing all the work, ok?" He asked and I nodded feeling a shiver of anxiety, fear and some kind of internal desire.

I waited as Itachi prepared himself making sure he was fully lubricated so that there was somewhat less chance of him hurting me, not that I really thought it was going to do much good. He positioned himself ready and without a second thought he inserted himself. I felt like crying out loudly but instead forced it to come out as a pained whimper. It felt like I was being torn in two, having something long and sharp stabbed inside me. I felt my eyes burn as my insides screamed at me.  
"Relax Sasuke," Itachi repeated hearing me hyperventilating I had dug my shoulder blades into the mattress and drawn blood biting my lip so hard.  
"It...it hurts!" I gasped out wondering how people found this pleasurable at all. I could imagine someone hammering nails into my anus; I was surprised that I hadn't already started to bleed.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Itachi asked immediately.  
"No! I-I-I want you to m-move!" I stuttered loudly, I wasn't sure if it would hurt more or less but I wasn't going to give in! I had Itachi inside me and the idea made my heart beat prouder. Itachi acknowledged my request as I felt him pull back and thrust back in, even with the lubricant it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper up and down. I decided that the sandpaper felt better than having no movement at all. Itachi leaned himself forwards slipping his arm underneath my back raising me a little off the bed, he kept thrusting as he leaned close enough to me that our lips could connect. I moaned painfully with every thrust into Itachi's mouth finding it harder than usual to keep up with his kissing. I kept pulling away gasping, every-time he pushed himself in particularly hard. Each move still felt like he was tearing off a layer of my skin internally but I somehow managed to endure it focusing on Itachi's soft lips.  
"I'm sorry this is making you suffer Sasuke," Itachi breathlessly said I could see a determination in his expression that made me think about what he was trying to – I cried out, loud, only to realise this time it wasn't from pain but from a thrilling spark-like sensation.  
"I found it," Itachi smirked. I had no idea what he found but fuck did it feel good. He thrust in again hitting that same spot inside me that made me want to scream in pleasure. He kissed me again hitting that same spot over and over, it would hurt for a moment and then the feeling would disappear as that blissful wave took over. I removed one of my hands from the pillow and instead gripped hold of Itachi's hair pulling him closer towards me wanting him to kiss me harder. The sensation had made me hard, again. I felt like a bomb had been set inside me, ready to explode at any second as the clock was ticking with each forceful drive. One of Itachi's hands had made its way to my hard member grabbing hold of it fully and jerking me off to every buck of the hips he made. I moaned loudly not even caring about how I sounded anymore, I had never felt so high in my life, it was the ultimate experience. I was in perfect euphoria, intoxicated by the blazing fire inside me and the electrifying current in every nerve in my body. Every muscle inside me was screaming, I couldn't catch my breath at all, drowning in my own delirium.  
"I-Itachi!" I shouted out wrapping my arms around his neck digging my fingernails into his shoulders hard enough to leave a mark. He pulled me further off the bed letting me arch into him his hand squeezing tightly around my cock. He forced his lips against mine one last time; I could hear him panting fiercely, his hot breath setting alight to my tongue. He thrust into me so hard that it sent me rocketing over the edge, I screamed my lungs out as loud as I could feeling myself orgasm seconds before I heard Itachi gasp particularly loudly and feeling a warm substance trickle down my ass cheeks. Itachi let his shoulders relax and let his head fall forward with a heavy breath, his hair hung loosely in the air. Itachi let me go so I could fall back into the bed; I thought I was tired before, now I was downright exhausted. Itachi pulled himself out of me before lying down beside me with a heavy sigh. He turned onto his side and I did the same, I had never seen him look so fatigued and yet so invigorated ever.

"You know you're more stubborn than me right?" He said with a heavy breath staring me right in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow in confusion I found that it took a little too much effort to talk while I tried to catch my long awaited breath.  
"I was hurting you so badly and yet you never gave in," he explained tracing my neckline with the tip of his forefinger.  
"It was worth it," I replied my voice sounding hoarse from screaming. It was officially the best experience I had ever had, I didn't care that it was with my brother, it still felt so right.  
"It was the best sex I've ever had, thank you Sasuke," his lips curled into a smile, he just looked so wonderful lying here in front of me like this.  
"You're thanking me? For what?" I asked a little puzzled; I didn't see anything for me to be thanked for.  
"For this moment, it was you that opened up to me in the first place, you may have been drunk but it was still you talking. I was the idiot who was denying myself what I wanted to desperately have," he elucidated his breath still heavy from exhaustion.  
"Yeah but you kissed me first," I corrected. I had never seen it coming from a mile away.  
"True but then I ran off like a coward," he sighed; it was something that deeply unsettled him. I could see why he did it and I was no longer angry at him, how could I be after what we just did? I saw Itachi about to speak again and I quickly silenced him with my lips. I didn't want to hear him say anything else so depressing, what we shared was an amazing experience I didn't want it to be ruined.

I pulled away feeling a yawn force its way up.  
"Tired Otouto?" Itachi mocked poking me on the forehead.  
"Ouch, please can you stop doing that," I said grouchily rubbing my forehead, of course I was tired, idiot.  
"How about you sleep with me tonight?" Itachi half asked only to get a small smile of agreement from me. I wanted to stay with him, to hold on to him, to feel protected and secure. Itachi sat himself up finding the edge of the bed sheets and pulling them up; we managed to move ourselves so we were both underneath them. I curled myself into him resting my head against the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing our naked selves together in a secure embrace, if it wasn't for the fact that we were both shattered we probably would have set ourselves off again. I loved how warm his body felt against mine, like we were two flames in a furnace.  
"You know something Itachi?" I spoke.  
"Hn?" He mumbled tiredly.  
"I still haven't seen the end of the film," I remarked hearing Itachi chuckle the sound made me smile and feel totally at peace.  
"Trust you to say something like that, now go to sleep little brother we have to get up early tomorrow," Itachi pointed out I felt him kiss my head and I closed my eyes listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

**A/N I hope that was good enough for you guys ^ ^ it's my 17****th**** birthday in 16 days so I'm gonna try and upload another chapter on that day too, it's partly written. **

**Anyone notice the Adam Lambert line in there? I was listening to that song when writing lol.**

**I'm not going to force you to review for an update cause that's just way to bitchy on my end. So I will just ask you nicely if you could leave one I'd love you for it, besides it is literally the comments that keep me writing XD**

**Sorry this fic is too goddamn long. **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N Fuck this shit! This was a surprisingly boring chapter to write…I know I said I was going to update on April 4****th**** my birthday woo! But I decided to give it to you early 'cause well I finished it and I just wanted this crap outta the way.**

**Chapter 44**

**Sasuke's POV**

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzz _

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Stupid goddamn alarms, always waking me up from a good dream! I groaned wishing the blasted thing would just shut up. I muttered incoherent mumbles under my breath which really just consisted of a range of swear words before realising how warm I was. Wait...was I naked? It took me way longer than it should of, to acknowledge that I wasn't dreaming about last night. My legs were tangled with another's and I had an arm draped over my shoulders holding me close to the body of whom I worshipped so much.  
"Good morning Otouto," Itachi softly greeted, I looked up towards big black eyes that shimmered in beauty and were focused solely on me. Holy shit, I had sex with Itachi...I had goddamn sex with Itachi! I had to repeat the phrase several times in my head for it to really hit me. We had really taken our relationship to the next step! Well it was more than fair to say that Itachi had gotten into my good books, he now owned my heart completely.  
"Sasuke?" Itachi said as I flicked my attention back to him, I must have spaced out a little again. I really cherished the feeling of waking up next to Itachi, to see his shadowy eyes, his silky ebony hair and his porcelain features, only then to listen to his deep voice that was bliss to my ears and...Sasuke you sound like a fangirl; shut it.  
"Sasuke?" He repeated, this time I fully snapped out of my daydream giving my brother a small smile. I wasn't trying to ignore him I was just fighting my mental state of a love struck teenage girl.  
"Yes?" I questioned sounding happier than I had ever sounded before in my life, could this be that I really had fallen in love? Ha! Naruto would laugh at me if I had said that but what if it was true? I had never felt so contented before. My skin still felt so tingly, being so full in contact with him, utterly connected; I never thought I could ever be this close to someone before. In truth I nearly believed Naruto when he told me I was probably asexual. I knew in scientific terms it's impossible but I never could imagine myself with someone else. And yet, here I was lying in bed in such a dirty position with my older brother.

"However much I would just love to lie here all morning snuggling with you, we have to get up and get ready for school," Itachi sighed so contently, haha Itachi saying the word snuggle, I knew that was what we doing but seriously it was just a word I would never think of him saying. Why was school such a nuisance?

"Can't we just skip it?" I sighed feeling far too comfortable to want to move. This moment just felt too perfect. Itachi chuckled, "I wish Otouto, but we would raise suspicion if we were both off at the same time again, besides I don't really want to get fired," he brushed his fingers across my shoulder.

"Why not, it's not like it's your dream job nor do you need the money I mean come on what kind of teacher drives a Ferrari?" I commented. I knew Itachi wasn't suited for this kind of job at all; he needed something action packed to let out his frustration. Plus he just looked like that kind of guy: all mysterious and cool maybe like a secret agent or something.

"It's not about that Sasuke; I like the job because it means I get to spend more time with you and also to keep you safe," Itachi replied. Why would I need to be kept safe? It's a school Itachi what could poss- oh yeah…fair point. Well it's not like I will be doing anything like _that _again. I have my beloved big brother back, I have the most amazing best friend in the world and I didn't have to worry about my father anymore. I was safe.

"Ok now you're just being overprotective _Aniki_," I sarcastically countered;he probably would eventually learn to trust me completely. It wasn't horrible having a protective brother but I didn't appreciate it as much as I did when I was younger and far more vulnerable. Besides I could stick up for myself now, maybe not in some cases but those were all sorted out now.

"I can never be _too _protective over you Sasuke; you are my most valuable possession," Itachi announced in a smooth voice. His choice of wording did not make me see it as romantic or even brotherly for that matter.

"Hey stop objectifying me I'm not your possession!" I retorted, I didn't want to be anyone's possession…sure he owned my heart but not me in general. Geez it makes me sound like something that could be bought of a market.

"Sure you are…after what we did last night I believe that counts as ownership," Itachi teased giving me a lustful smirk. I wanted to face palm, he was kidding me right? How could he be so amazing and then turn back into the cold dickhead he usually was? Damn Itachi.

"Itachi you're such an asshole," I grumbled realising my choice of insult was probably not the most appropriate for the context. At least I knew that nothing had changed much between us that even know we had done what we done there wasn't going to be any drastic new personalities. We were still brothers after all, haha brothers with benefits. I tried not to smile at how funny that sounded.

"Ok, how about most valuable treasure, does that sound better?" Itachi gave in caressing his fingers down my arm lovingly. He made me want to fall straight back asleep still embracing him like this but as he said that would have been counterproductive.

"Hmmm I guess so," I smirked back in a playful manner; treasure made me sound more important and didn't sound quite as annoying as possession. Itachi laughed softly before kissing me on the forehead which had me blushing like a tomato.

"Well we better get up then," Itachi said letting out a drawn out breath. He sat up untangling himself from me and letting the cover slip down his torso. His hair was surprisingly messy at the back sticking out in various directions which led me to think about how well he must have slept last night. He stretched his arms above his head and flexed his shoulders in a circular motion. I took into account all the contours of his back and shoulder blades and how amazing they looked. He turned back to look at me while brushing his fingers through his hair straightening out all the tangles.

"Are you getting up Sasuke?" He asked as I just rolled my eyes at him. I didn't exactly have much choice did I?

Itachi watched me intently as I sat up slowly feeling a slight pain in my lower back. I probably should have seen that coming. I must have pulled a face as Itachi was kneeling in front of me within a second.

"Are you okay?" He inquired looking a little worried and then I realised once again that _he _wasn't wearing any clothes and well just…I blushed further trying not to look down south as much as I could. I was surprised how easy it was for me to feel turned on; it seemed I had gone from completely oblivious to all kind of sexual material to being addicted to it and its influences. Well Itachi did have that kind of effect on people, particularly me.

"I'm fine," I half lied, it didn't seem _that _bad, not worth worrying over at least anyway, "please can you get dressed before you cause any more problems?" I added fighting the urge to look at him instead staring at the wall which wasn't even a fraction as interesting. Again I heard Itachi chuckle before I felt his weight leave the bed entirely.

"You know the same goes for you right?" He spoke. I heard him opening a drawer and I assumed that he was finally putting some pants on. I waited for a moment making sure he at least had something on. Damn why did sex have to feel so good? I was really missing out.

"It's ok Sasuke I have trousers on now you can look," Itachi told me, as I tore my eyes away from that very boring wall and once again returned them to Itachi who as he said was now wearing long black tailored trousers. Knowing that I didn't have to worry about my sex drive anymore I slipped myself off the bed. I lasted ultimately about half a second before I fell straight onto my knees hearing a loud thump. Crap that hurt more than I thought it would. To put it mildly my ass was killing, I never thought I could even _feel _so much down there. The problem was it hurt all the way up my back too which was just strange I guess Itachi wasn't as gentle as he thought he was or maybe I was seriously just more fragile than I thought. Nah, I'm not that fragile…it was definitely Itachi's fault. Ok I'll admit the after effects weren't too pleasant.

The rest of the morning consisted of Itachi fussing over me like he somehow felt guilty; I didn't blame him at all, as I still would have had sex with him even if I knew I would feel like this afterwards. Getting dressed was ridiculously hard that it became rather embarrassing so much so I am not going to go into any more detail.

"Remind me next time to have sex on either Friday or Saturday that way you don't have to suffer in school," Itachi remarked, keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. I shifted uncomfortably on the seat waiting for the painkillers to kick in; despite that the idea of having sex again was internally thrilling. It was definitely an experience I wanted to enjoy again, if anything I thought I'd probably get addicted to it, that perfect weightless feeling where every nerve in your body screamed in utter ecstasy – especially when you shared the moment with the one person in the world that made your heart burn intensely in complete adoration.

"That probably would be a considerate idea," I chuckled lightly, glancing at Itachi while his lips curled at the corners into a small delightful smile. I felt so warm inside seeing this total blissful expression of his, I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy in my life. That smile never left his face for the entire drive to school.

We arrived early of course, before any of the other students or staff were around, Itachi still had to keep up his false identity even though I still wasn't sure why, but I trusted he was doing it for a good reason. I assumed he would have eventually told me, besides now we were closer than ever although maybe he thought I was still too young to know whatever it was that was going on, or maybe he was just being the protective older brother still and purposely not telling me to well, protect me. I just hoped it wasn't something really bad that could involve him getting hurt, I swore this time I wasn't going to let him go. I would hold onto him if it were the last thing I would ever do because this time, he was mine and I wasn't going to go through that pain again.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Wait…why are you limping? And why are you smiling that brightly?" Naruto questioned with an amused look on his face, I glanced at Itachi who appeared impassive though when his eyes met mine the emotions that washed inside his irises were very different. I wasn't sure what to say to my best friend, the truth was…easily judgemental. I knew full well that incest was considered very wrong but who was the one to deny the path of your own heart? I could have lived by that moral conduct but I wouldn't even be a fraction of happy I was right now. So fuck morals, I was in love with my brother and well I didn't care what society thought about it…well it wasn't like I was going to announce it anyway.

"I should probably get going and sort out the classroom," Itachi announced, I knew he was purposely trying to get himself out of this situation although at the same time I wasn't sure if he was giving me an indication that he was okay with if I decided to tell Naruto of what we did last night. He walked off leaving me and Naruto looking at each other awkwardly.

"Mind explaining to me why you look so smitten? Wait! Don't tell me you did _that_?" Naruto exclaimed with a sudden surprise. His eyes sparkled with mischief and very intrigued interest but at the same time it gave me the impression that he was forcing it out this excitement as his fingers dug into his shirt and pulled. I paled feeling my face starting to heat up uncontrollably and God did I hate myself for it.

"What d-do you mean?" I stuttered feigning a confused expression quickly shaking myself out of it and giving him a dark glare instead. He nudged me in the ribs with such an unsettling smirk, "you know…the whole butt sex though I'm surprised you were the one who took the bottom seat with all that attitude…wait who did you do it with?" His voice quietened a little nearer the end and his bit his lip but still kept that bright smile on his face.

"Of course I didn't do _that_," I sneered folding my arms putting up a façade of a complete lie. I couldn't have guessed how he managed to catch on so fast but maybe from an outside view I was acting very strange and well Naruto knew me inside out. Naruto didn't take his eyes off me, just continued to stare raising an eyebrow. I keeled under pressure, that, or maybe I simply just wanted to announce to someone how in love I truly was.

"Ok fine…maybe I did do _that_, but don't tell anyone," I retorted still keeping up my attitude making it sound like it was really no big deal, just because I was delighted internally didn't mean I had gone soft. Naruto just smiled. Even though he looked so cheerful…it felt sad.

"You're secrets safe with me Sasuke, you know it is. Now you mind telling me the juicy details? I want to know who managed to melt that ice over your heart," Naruto told me, his tone softening as I tried to ignore the biting emotion that he still seemed to be giving off. I was surprised I was picking up on it actually…I usually didn't pick up emotions so well with others but I guess maybe I was getting more sensitive and well it was only recently how much I really realized how much I appreciated Naruto. Maybe I wanted to understand him better even if it meant trying to read between the lines for a change. Naruto was indeed still very special to me even if I never wanted to admit it to everyone else around me.

"Ummm…you won't judge me right?" I questioned anxiously, I wanted Naruto to know because that I wasn't holding it all to myself and I didn't want to hide anything from him again. I was lucky that he handled it so well first time when I didn't tell him about Itachi.

"Of course not baaaaaaka! You know me better than to think that! You're my best friend!" Naruto told me confidently with a proud grin slipping his hands behind his head in a laid back fashion. I paused as my logic yelled at me to lie just in case the truth was too much of a shock to Naruto and that maybe he'd then find me disgusting and dissolute. But I wouldn't be able to stand being around him if I was hiding behind a lie, it was hard enough the first time round. I sucked up every piece of courage I had and hoped that he would at least _understand_.

"It's Itachi isn't it?" Naruto queried before I had time to speak, his tone quiet but not repulsed. I but back a sigh and nodded, _pleading_ that this wasn't going to go badly. For a moment I was met with complete silence, I kept my eyes focused on the floor not wanting to see Naruto's expression just in case I would regret it.

I heard Naruto take a deep, prolonged breath.

"Well…if you really love him then I don't see the problem…I haven't seen you smile like that before and I don't plan on wiping that smile from your face. I don't think you're disgusting for following your heart," he explained before hugging me tightly. I felt unbelievably relieved, I still had Naruto. I didn't want to lose him either, I would have fought with all my strength for him too. Itachi and Naruto really were the most important people in my life.

"Thanks…Naruto," I muttered, hugging him back for once. Everything was starting to go perfectly in my life now; I had everything my treasured big brother who won my affections, my best friend who stuck with me through all the worst times in my life and always got me through them. I had a place I could finally call home and I wasn't scared anymore, I wasn't _scared _anymore!

"Now tell me the details, what was it like? How big is Itachi? Did you scream?" Naruto bombarded me with questions laughing loudly to himself.

"Pervert," I stated with a frown.

"What's with the smile Sasuke? It's weird," Gaara stated, crossing his arms after have giving Naruto a quick kiss from which the blonde simply looked awkward. I sat down at my seat, regretting it slightly as I wasn't being careful with myself at all. I frowned at Gaara, "can't I be happy sometimes?" I questioned sarcastically, shuffling about a little before leaning my elbows on the desk and resting my chin against the backs of my interlinked hands.

"No, it's totally out of character for you," Gaara smirked as I just rolled my eyes. The same could have been said about him technically.

"Will everyone take their seats? Class is about to start," Itachi announced with his usual official tone. It really made me feel privileged to know he only used his softer voice for me and me only. Gaara grumbled before reluctantly leaving Naruto's side and sitting down at his seat instantly turning his attention to his desk in which he started to pick at with his nails. Sakura and Ino were staring at me with pink flushes as they usually had. Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji was eating crisps, Shino was playing with a ladybird, Hinata and Kiba was gazing longingly into each other's eyes while Kiba chewed on a pencil and Hinata blushed, Lee was bouncing up and down on his seat eagerly and last and definitely least Neji had the biggest frown imprinted on his face that I had ever seen. It really was a normal day.

The first half of the day went well, first period we had maths, in which we had a maths test, sure it was a boring lesson and considering how much attention I had been paying in this subject over the last few years it most certainly wasn't a strong point of mine. We marked it as a class to be honest I wasn't that proud of my 11/30 as I knew I was definitely smarter than this. I had lost the urge to be at the top of my class ever since Itachi had left because I literally had no one to want to prove how good I was to. Itachi used to praise me all the time when I little, I used to love that smile he gave me everytime he was proud of me it was always something to look forwards to. I gave Itachi a sheepish smile when he took my test away and raised an eyebrow at me in a scolding manner. Itachi read out the scores to the class which I personally thought was just for humiliation except for those who got the decent scores.

_Shikamaru – 30_

_Gaara – 27_

_Shino – 26_

_Hinata – 24_

_Neji – 21_

_Chouji – 18_

_Ino – 16_

_Sakura – 16_

_Me – 11_

_Naruto – 8_

_Kiba – 5_

_Lee – 2_

Second period was textiles…as you can imagine I was more than hopeless at this. I wasn't really sure why this lesson was here but really all we had to do was sew a pattern onto a piece of fabric for no particular reason. I couldn't sew. At all. Everytime I tried I just kept pulling the thread through the same hole over and over so nothing got done. Itachi however was really good at it; I mean who would have thought? He made a pattern that somehow resembled a cloud but with little swirls inside, I hadn't seen it before I just thought it was something random. Lee managed to get himself tangled in the thread in which Itachi had to come over with a pair of scissors. Ino and Sakura were both doing well, Kiba was chewing on the fabric, Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji was eating his seventh packet of crisps from his never-ending supply, Gaara plain out refused to do it claiming it looked girly while Shino, Hinata and Neji simply got on with it. I was just pleased with the fact that I never gave up, I failed every goddamn time but I never gave up trying.

When the bell went for break I stayed behind while watching the class all pummel out of the door eager to get out. Neji gave me a devilish smirk as he left the classroom, prolonging his glare for as long as he could as he slipped past the door.

"Do you want me to stick around Sasuke?" Naruto asked half standing up, I could see the eagerness in his face as he looked out the window at the clear blue sky.

"Nah, it's cool if you want to go," I answered as he grinned scooting from behind the desk and towards the door.

"See ya next period teme!" He saluted before bolting out the door shouting for Kiba to wait up. The sound of his running footsteps soon died out.

"Eleven out of thirty Sasuke…that's pretty poor even for you," Itachi sighed perching himself on the table in front of me, "you need to study a lot more, you're a smart kid and I'm not letting you fail school." He sounded surprisingly disappointed and well he hadn't even turned to face me yet.

"I know Itachi, I used to be top of my class remember? Before you left…" I muttered not really wanting to bring that back up again, it just kind of came out. I wasn't trying to make it sound like I was blaming Itachi for my current standard of grades but when you lost your reason to want to do well it was a lot harder to keep it up. I know really I should want to achieve for my own sake but it was a little hopeless when you started to believe that you were worthless. I couldn't look to my future – Hell I didn't even want to from where I was standing I didn't even think I had one. But of course all that has changed now.

"I'm sorry…I just don't want you throwing your life away, I can tutor you at home if you like? That way we can spend more time together and we can get your grades up to a good standard," he spoke finally turning to face me, he handed me back my test. I looked to see a load of red pen, he had written all the correct answers and calculations besides my mistakes.

"That sounds good, as long as you don't get all bossy because it's seriously annoying," I told Itachi; admiring his hand-writing, he truly did do everything with elegance.

"Glad you think so little brother and anyway it's part of my job to boss you around, I'm not just your big brother, I'm your guardian too," he remarked with a slight smirk it was obvious really that he simply just liked being in charge.

The bell for third period went and the class returned in, only less enthusiastically compared to when they went out. Our next lesson was English and we were poetry writing another one of my lesser strong points. I was really looking forwards to PE but I didn't have it until tomorrow.

"Huicha sensei sir, can I be excused to go to the bathroom?" Neji announced as Itachi simply nodded. Naruto began elbowing me in the arm which at first I tried to ignore out of annoyance.

"Sasuke, Kiba wants you to read his poem," Naruto exclaimed forcing the piece of paper into my hand. I gave it a look deciding that if I didn't both Naruto and Kiba would harass me further.

_Woof Woof Woof_

_Dogs go Woof_

_Woof Woof Woof_

_I like dogs_

_Woof Woof Woof_

_Akamaru!_

This was exactly what I expected. I handed it back to Kiba, "I like the whole use of woof," I commented nonchalantly looking at my own blank piece of paper. Stupid math, stupid sewing, stupid poetry, all making me look bad in front of Itachi. I started to doodle in the corner of the white paper, lots of little patterns particularly eyes with weird patterns inside. I drifted off a little until I heard the door open and Neji come back inside. He had been gone long enough that I had forgotten he even left. I turned to look at him and his smug expression, he grazed a look at me and then at Itachi and raised his eyebrows. He sat back down at his seat, occasionally staring at me.

It was five minutes before the lunch bell went that Tsunade barged into the room. Even for a head teacher she had no manners whatsoever. The whole class stared at her as she entered; it wasn't that often that she left her office…especially when she had such an angry expression. She turned towards Itachi, "I would like a word with you…and Sasuke Uchiha now," she said forcing out politeness. Itachi instantly narrowed his eyes; the worst possible thought hit me: _did she know the truth? _Itachi gracefully stood up, expressionless before gliding towards the doorway. Naruto looked at me with sympathetic eyes seemingly working out the same thing I had. Still maybe it was nothing to do with that I was just being paranoid. I reluctantly left my seat trying to ignore the staring eyes and most importantly the bright grin on Neji's face.

Tsunade closed the office door behind her, seething, before sitting down behind her desk with her shoulders back in an aggressive stance. She pointed towards the two empty chairs in front of her.

"Sit." She ordered.

We both did what we were told not wanting to argue with the woman. Her eyes bore through both me and Itachi before she started to speak.

"I don't want any lies from either of you two, I want you to explain this," she growled pulling out a pocket tape recorder and swiftly pressing the platy button with a hard click. The tape began to roll.

"_Do you want me to stick around Sasuke?" _

The sound of Naruto's voice.

"_Nah, it's cool if you want to go."_

My voice.

"_See ya next period teme!"_

Itachi's eyes instantly widened and he grabbed hold of the chair arms.

"_Eleven out of thirty Sasuke…that's pretty poor even for you."_

"_You need to study a lot more, you're a smart kid and I'm not letting you fail school."_

It was the conversation we had at break, we both flinched when the word brother was mentioned and Tsunade's eyes darkened considerably. The longer the tape played the further down the chair I sunk, the further my heart began to throb and beat faster…the further I felt my whole world crashing down in front of me. When the tape was taken over by nothing but static she switched it off and placed it on the table.

"Care to explain this, Mr _Hiucha," _she grumbled. Itachi was silent his lips were pressed together firmly like he was trying to find an answer.

"Is it true? Is your real name Itachi? And are you really Sasuke's brother?" She asked making this become an interrogation.

"It is true…I am Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke is my younger brother," he said solemnly bowing his head in what looked between respect and shame.

"You know this is deception, it is a criminal offense to lie on a job application. You do know that just because your brother is a student within the school you can still teach here? There was no reason for you to lie so why did you do it? You have all the qualifications, you are more than perfect for the job and I really liked you," She questioned, her voice softening slightly but still staying stern.

"I will have to apologize but the reasoning is confidential," he answered calmly. She sighed.

"I will have to call in someone from the school board for your punishment…be expected to lose your job we don't take being deceived lightly."

We waited for half an hour in complete silence, Itachi didn't change his expression, I was fiddling mindlessly with my jacket in complete anxiety of what was going to happen. A dark haired woman opened the office door with a bow, "Kabuto Yakushi is here to see you," she announced stepping to the side and letting in the silver haired man with circular rimmed glasses. Itachi tensed up at the name and pressed his jaw tighter together.

"Good afternoon Madame Tsunade," he greeted stepping inside, his sight settled on Itachi for the briefest of moments and his lips twitched upwards for the briefest of seconds. I didn't like the looks of this man there was something about him which I simply didn't like and by the looks of it Itachi didn't like him either. She described to him what was going on giving him a pack of documents to flick through, and then he gave his judgement surprisingly quickly.

"Well if he was only lying about a name I don't see much damage done, I think he should be given a second chance under the conditions that he doesn't lie any further and he announces to the class his true heritage. He is a good teacher, the class's grades are improving and so is the behaviour it would be a shame to waste such talent. He should _stay _here and continue teaching," Kabuto clarified with a smile, Tsunade simply nodded, "if that is what you think then I will not argue, you were lucky this time Mr Uchiha."

I sighed in utter relief; maybe this Kabuto guy wasn't so bad after all! This would mean we wouldn't have to hide being brothers either which would be so much easier. Itachi however did not look so pleased with the outcome; his gaze was continuously locked on Kabuto like he was some kind of enemy. Tsunade dismissed us, we had missed lunch by this point and well onto fourth period as we went back down the corridor, Itachi stayed at least two steps in front of me completely acknowledging me everytime I tried to call for his attention. We entered the classroom where everyone was sitting on the desks, talking to one another, Itachi cleared his throat.

"Attention everyone I have an announcement to make," he said raising his voice. His mood had swung in a very unusual direction, he was irritated and I could see it and I didn't like it at all. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I couldn't, not now. I moved next to Naruto as the class refused to pay attention to him, at least until he slammed his fist into the board on the wall making a very loud noise.

"Whoa there Sasuke your brother seems pretty pissed off," Naruto whispered to me, I bit my lip. Silence washed over the room and Itachi sighed, "thank you…" he paused, "I've being lying to you all about my identity, you've known me for a couple of months now as Hiucha Riki…I am afraid that is not my name," he paused again as many short abrupt gasps came from all directions and then many little whispers took over.

"Then what is it sir?" Ino asked in total awe, she seemed to be extremely interested in this sudden turn of events.

"Itachi…Uchiha," he declared as even louder gasps sounded from the enclosed space and every pair of eyes flicked between him and me. I didn't like feeling on the spot like this, I hated people staring at me especially with the whole WTF faces.

"OMG that is so cool! Are you like Sasuke's cousin or something?" Ino squealed, "You both look so alike!" She clasped her hands together. So far she was the only one who had said cousin over brother.

Itachi shook his head, "I'm his brother."

**A/N sorry if this got really boring, I decided to end it there I'm pretty sure you can work out for yourselves the kind of reactions the class would have had. I really hated this chapter, I also apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes because I'm too lazy to go through it and if I decide to it probably wouldn't get updated for another three bloody months.**

**Anyway I am going to try and get a chapter up still on Arpil 4****th**** though I will have to write it from scratch D:**

**Another note: 'We have reached the top of the mountain, now the only way is down' – I will leave you to ponder that. **

**Also shall we start the countdown? This fic is on its way towards the ending now. Officially unless I decide otherwise there are 9 more chapters to go. I know that seems like quite a lot but I shall point it out anyway.**

**And lol I only got 5 reviews from my last chapter…that really sucked. Well if you want me to write another one in six days then you better leave those comments to motivate me :P Cause I need that kick up the ass.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N Sorry this took so long guys but I've been busy. Though really I have slaved myself in front of the computer all day to get this chapter done today! I didn't even do my psychology homework . though this does mean it hasn't been proof read but whatever. I'm lazy.**

**Chapter 45**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Dammit Itachi will you open the door already!" I shouted banging on his bedroom door. It was now Saturday; my brother had spent the rest of the week ignoring me again like he did after he first kissed me. He would make my breakfast, drive me to school but then told me that I had to leave the classroom at break and lunch. Then he would drive me home and lock himself in his room stating he was busy and needed some time to himself. I hated how he _still _couldn't confide in me when something was up, it just seemed that I was allowed to drop all my problems on him or even have him force me to tell him but when it came to Itachi he just kept it all to himself. I found it kind of selfish really that he was allowed to keep secrets but I wasn't. I hated this, what was the point of having him around if he was just going to avoid me like a childish brat?

"Itachi if you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna burn down your kitchen!" I yelled. I heard a violent scrape of a chair against wood inside the other room before the door was violently opened.

"You don't need to be so immature Sasuke, you're fifteen you don't my attention 24/7," he complained, his eyebrows lowered dangerously and his lips pursed.

"Immature? Says the guy who locked himself in his room every day this week and refuses to talk to me," I retorted crossing my arms in frustration I couldn't help but glare at him back wanting to punch him in the face for playing around like this. He let out a long irritable breath.

"Sasuke…don't you get it? You're too young to understand the things I'm going through and I don't want you getting involved. I don't have to answer to you I'm still the oldest and you should respect when I need time to myself."

"I'm your brother Itachi no matter how you look at it, you don't get time to yourself, I love you and the fact you can't talk to me breaks my fucking heart! I'm not too young either you're just looking at me like the eleven-year-old you left behind. In your eyes I haven't grown up yet, you're just picking up from where you left off! You're completely ignoring those four years like they never happened!" I snapped. Itachi blinked before letting out another sigh.

"You're still a child Sasuke, you may have grown since I last saw you but you are still my little brother, my job is still to protect you even if that means keeping you in the dark. I can't get you involved in my problems; you are too precious to me."

"Stop treating me like a kid Itachi and don't make excuses, I've been through enough I can't deal with you ignoring me like this as well," I uttered.

"I'm not ignoring you, I just can't…deal with being around you right now," he stated rubbing a hand across his face before stopping and removing the hand from his face.

"Wait that didn't-"

"Can't deal with being around me!?" I cut him off with an exasperated laugh stepping backwards, "fine I'll get out of your way," I turned away from him as he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Otouto…" he muttered as I shrugged out of his grip.

"No…you said what you had to say," I growled quickly storming off.

He didn't follow me as I left the apartment and walked off down the road, I had a pretty decent idea of how to navigate around here now after paying attention to the drive to school. I shoved my hands in my pockets feeling my eyes burning and hearing my heart hammering in my ears. Damn I loved Itachi too much; I hated feeling like this, so attached to someone that it hurt to argue. I wondered what was up with him, I didn't understand! I mean so what the school found out!? It wasn't like he was fired or anything…if anything they were a little too nice. The class took it well, sure they were a little surprised though for Sakura and Ino finding out this little fact just made them more annoying. It didn't take long to track the culprit down to Neji; he had left the tape recorder in the class being more than curious to know what Itachi and I were up to during break and lunch. He was irritated by the fact it hadn't caused as much trouble as he hoped and well Itachi just made his life harder by giving him extra work and nearly plain out ignoring him in class. I understood why, Itachi was big on privacy; he really didn't like the idea of being spied on. Still at least we were just caught doing _brotherly _stuff…because that really could have gone a whole lot worse.

I kept walking, having already picked a destination in my head; I always went to the same place when I was stressed out or in need of someone other than Itachi. I wondered how long it would take Itachi to come and find me, I was pretty sure he knew where I would go. Seeing the familiar building I walked up to the door and knocked. I listened in…for a few minutes it was completely silent which made me wonder if he was actually in but then I heard the slow, deep thuds of heavy feet down each step. I heard him curse from behind the door as he tried to fiddle around with how to unlock it.

"I was asleep dammit…" I heard, as the irritable voice dragged open the door, for a moment a scornful look was set on his face before it quickly changed into something more pleasant as he saw me.

"Its 4:45 in the afternoon Naruto," I pointed out noticing Naruto's dishevelled blonde hair that was literally stuck out everywhere and that er…strangely adorable fox onesie with what appeared to have nine tails.

"It's Saturday Sasuke…unless I have something to do, I don't get up on Saturdays," Naruto yawned patting his mouth with the mittens, no wonder he couldn't open the door. I assumed Minato was at work as well Naruto opened the door and well Minato was always at work.

"I can leave if you want…" I sighed, it wouldn't be fair to simply drag Naruto out of bed to do something with me if he didn't want to which was very considerate of me for a change. Nonetheless though I was hoping that he would actually let me stay or something, I really had nothing else to do right now and I definitely wasn't going home.

"No. It's fine, it's nice to see you Sasuke…you should come inside," he quickly answered with a bright smile stepping away from the door and opening it further out. I felt myself internally sigh in relief…thanks Naruto. I stepped inside his warm and snuggly house, this place always felt like a second home to me.

"So where's Itachi?" Naruto asked, stretching himself out.

"Not here…" I answered as he closed the door behind me.

"So you walked all the way here?" He questioned in disbelief. It wasn't really that much of a walk, just over an hour. I nodded at him, already beginning to walk into the living room, feeling the presence of Naruto shuffling behind me.

I sat down on the sofa, well I sat down after moving Naruto's pile of games and DVD's which he had left sprawled on the couch – a clear sign that his dad had been away for a couple of days. Naruto sat down next to me.

"So what's up Sasuke? And don't say nothing because I can tell by your miserable looking face that something is up, so you better tell me," Naruto lifted his feet and slipped them on top of the coffee table. I couldn't believe myself when I was half tempted to tell him to put them down…I guess Itachi's influence was getting pretty intense on me, he really hated that kind of thing as well. Deciding that there was no chance in avoiding the question from the blonde, not that I wanted to, I did actually feel like just pouring out all my annoyances on Naruto for a change.

"Itachi and I had a little argument; we're not getting along so well right now. Ever since Tsunade found out about Itachi, he's been acting distant again. I just hate it when he gets immature like this and just ignores me; he never comes to talk to me or anything! Even if he says he isn't he's still treating me like a kid which is goddamn ridiculous considering everything we've done, we even had sex for crying out loud!" I started to yell before it really hit home the last thing I said. Sex…well that wasn't something I really wanted to yell. I felt my face burn up. I heard Naruto giggle next to me as he patted me on the back.

"Ok, ok calm down Sasuke…we should take your mind off this for a while until you cool down," he muttered, trying to hold back the laugh that was clearly tickling his throat. I felt my whole rant had turned into a joke, I mean really what did sex have to do with Itachi acting childish and ignoring me? Nothing. I just couldn't help but sprout it out; I think really I was somewhere still proud of that accomplishment though I was really expecting Naruto to find it that funny but then again his immaturity levels were that of a child's.

"Alright baka…what do you have in mind?" I sighed, trying to contain my own grumble of annoyance.

"How about we go shopping? I have something to pick up anyway," he suggested as I felt myself brighten up at the idea.

Naruto took a grand total of an hour to get changed, I specifically told him to wear something that didn't have clashing colours, maybe I was being a little controlling but seriously, would you let your friends dress in bright orange? He had left me watching crappy TV which was sending me to sleep, I was too lazy to hunt for the remote to change the channel, Naruto put it down somewhere and then it simply disappeared. The bus journey was also tedious, buses were much more fun when there were more of you and weren't so busy. I never liked it when a stranger had to sit next you on the bus, it always made me feel uncomfortable. By the time we reached our destination it was about twenty past six, the sun was starting to set. Itachi still hadn't called me.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked, glad that it was later on during the day, it meant that the shopping centre was far quitter as people had started to go home now. Naruto had taken into my forceful request and was wearing a simple black hoodie and some blue jeans which weren't straining to look at.

"Well I wanna go pick up my package from the jewellers," Naruto said, already grabbing me by the arm and dragging me in the direction of this jeweller.

"So what are you picking up?" I asked; I was definitely curious…or just rather nosey. Naruto wasn't much of the jewellery wearing person, except he did have one necklace he wore all the time with this pretty blue oval stone. Maybe it was for his mother, I mean I can't remember when her birthday was.

"It's a secret Sasuke," Naruto winked as I just wanted to frown. Why wouldn't he tell me dammit? I shook off the thought; maybe it was something for himself that he was actually too embarrassed to admit.

While he continued to drag me around, avoiding all necessary obstructions I tried to think about what I wanted to do…since moving in with Itachi I had been getting an allowance a pretty decent one too considering the fact that he was loaded so at least now I always carried money with me. It was a nice feeling be able to walk into a shop and actually buy what I wanted, plus I never had to hide my money anymore which was great. I let my eyes wander across all the shops as we walked past them, most I spotted were girls fashion shops which was of course dreadfully boring. Although I did find my eyes lock onto one building in particular for longer than a brief second. _Piercingz; _that was the name of the store, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to get my ear pierced, I had my lips done just over a year ago and I definitely did look over sixteen, though really my sixteenth birthday wasn't actually that far away anyway, three weeks I think? I wonder what Itachi would say if I got my ear pierced…would he like it? Hate it? He didn't seem to have a problem with the ones I already had. Well it was decided, I was going to get my ear pierced anyway.

"We're here," Naruto stated, snapping me back into reality. He opened the glass doors to the store and stepped inside. The shop was surprisingly fancy which lead to my further inclination of the fact that whatever he was picking up was for his mother. There were rows of glass cabinets everywhere containing everything from necklaces to watches…maybe it could have been for his dad? I decided to myself that I should probably have stopped guessing, it was irritating me. I was rather surprised when Naruto told me to wait out of the way while he went and collected whatever. So I just spent my time looking at all the watches and imagining what Itachi would look like with one on. His birthday wasn't that long after mine…and well he really was generous with the allowance and…who am I kidding!? If he's going to be this immature there was no way I would get him anything for his birthday besides the way this was going he was probably going to forget mine as well…not that I really care, I mean he has missed the last four.

I listened in to what the woman at the counter was saying…yes I know eavesdropping is rude but it wasn't like I could close off my ears. I heard the woman click open two different boxes.

"So what do you think?" She asked as I took a little glance at her; she had a bright smile on her face. I couldn't see Naruto's expression as he had his back to me, hiding whatever it was from view.

"Wow they're so nice!" Naruto exclaimed, I pretended not to be interested but I couldn't help but get even more curious, maybe they were earrings? Why was I still guessing? I heard the woman chuckle lightly as she closed the boxes. She said something else then but it was too quiet for me to hear and so did Naruto. He slipped the boxes in his hoodie pockets before saying thank you to the woman and walking back over to me with an unmoving smile.

"You seem happy," I observed.

"Of course I am!" He chirped slinging an arm across my shoulders. For a change I didn't shrug him off. I decided that I wasn't going to ask again besides if he really wanted to tell me, he would have told me already, I didn't want to ruin the rest of the day being a nuisance. I checked my phone wondering if I had put it on silent by mistake, I hadn't. Itachi still hadn't called me.

"Right well I've done all I wanted to do, what about you Sasuke there must be something you wanna do?" He jumped in front of me as we left the store; it amused me that the thought of such a posh store would let this hyperactive idiot buy from it. He had his hands in his pockets now as if to make sure that the small boxes were still in there.

"I kinda want to get my ear pierced," I mentioned as Naruto's expression haltered in movement. He stood still for a moment which made me think the worse before he eventually grinned again.

"That's a cool idea! You'd look awesome with an ear piercing! Though do you think your brother would approve though?" He looked a little more serious by the end of it, like he was already trying to act the part of older brother. I just waved him off, "well he hasn't told me to take these out," I remarked pointing at the lip rings besides I was sure that these made kissing more interesting for him.

"True, but you already had those before he came back so he couldn't exactly stop you," Naruto nearly argued.

"But he's not here so he can't stop me now; besides I'm old enough to make my own decisions…I've been trying to prove that to him," I retorted crossing my arms, I was after every opportunity to do my own thing, maybe if I could prove that I was capable of doing so then Itachi would really stop treating me like a kid and finally tell me what was on his goddamn mind.

"Ok whatever teme, your choice; though if Itachi has a go at you, don't get me involved. I mean Itachi is scary when he wants to be and well unlike you I don't get little brother special privileges of giving him the puppy eyes and getting away with everything."

"I don't give him puppy eyes!" I protested; giving puppy eyes inferred that I was cute somewhere down the line.

"Yes you do! See it's so natural to you that you don't even know it!"

We spent the next couple of minutes arguing about this topic before we finally made it back to the piercing store, a fairly young woman was sitting behind the counter blowing bubble gum out of her mouth. Her head snapped up as we entered the store.

"Hey I'm Anko what you having done?" She greeted, getting straight to the point, she looked me up and down before clearly mentally agreeing that I looked old enough. She continued to chew on the gum.

"Just one ear lobe," I answered crisply. I had to rethink for the moment if I really wanted to do this, but it was just a piercing, nothing I hadn't done before and besides I really kind of liked the idea. Anko nodded before getting up from her seat, "right this way," she called, gesturing for me to follow her into a back room. I looked back at Naruto.

"Want me to come with?" He asked as I just shook my head, "nah I can do this kinda thing alone." I turned away wondering for a moment if he had seen some kind of disappointment on his face but I shrugged the thought off as I had turned around to hastily.

Anko closed the door behind us; she told me how much it would cost to get the piercing and asked me what earring I wanted. I picked the one with the red gem simply because I loved the colour red and it somehow reminded me of Itachi. She told me to sit down on the seat and explained something about how she was going to do the piercing something to do with using a long pin to make the hole and then swapping it for the earring or something which I had probably heard before. She brushed the hair out of the way of my ear before rubbing something cold and wet against the lobe. I decided to go for my left ear for no serious reason.

"Now take a deep breath and blow out slowly," she instructed as I did what I was told feeling a sudden sharp pain in my ear. It was such a…_pleasant_ feeling, for those briefest of seconds my ear felt so hot that it was burning and wow that adrenaline rush. That weightless feeling suddenly filled me and I felt like I would just talk at everything or start randomly laughing. The tingling burn filled my whole ear, spreading like an enjoyable fire and well I was getting slightly giddy but it was a nice feeling. She quickly swapped the pin for the earring which again gave another harsh puncture of pain, despite my heart beating so fast, I felt oddly relaxed though still really hyper. It was a strange combination but it did indeed feel really delightful.

"Done," she said stepping back, handing me a mirror so I could see the red sparkling earring for myself. It didn't actually look half bad to be honest; I didn't want to touch it simply because the sore feeling was not as nice as the pain of getting it pierced. Why I was describing types of pain was beyond me, but some did give more desired affects like in this case that rush of energy.

Returning to the front room Naruto was sitting down on the chair, gazing up at the ceiling in what looked to be a daydream. He didn't even notice me until I was right in front of him and had clicked my fingers in his face.

"What do you think?" I questioned showing Naruto. He raised his eyebrows and beamed, "tis real cool Sasuke, Sakura and Ino are going to love it," he joked. I deadpanned…I forgot about those two; of course they'd notice something like this. I can just imagine them now.

_Did it hurt Sasuke?_

_Awww that makes you look so much cuter and bad boy at the same time!  
Maybe Itachi should get one, and then you could match!_

_Red really suits you Sasuke!_

I shivered at the image…that was some attention I really didn't want. I paid Anko and thanked her again, I really wanted to see Itachi's reaction to this although I suppose maybe he wouldn't even be too bothered, it's just an ear, it wasn't like I was getting my tongue pierced or even got a tattoo – that would most certainly drive him crazy.

"Damn I'm getting really hungry…OMG we should so get Ichiraku ramen! It's my favourite ramen ever!" Naruto shrieked once again dragging me by the arm. I didn't even like ramen that much…but whatever.

Ichiraku's was a small ramen joint around the edge of shopping centre, by the time we got there is was pretty much dark and well the place didn't have any customers. Naruto pulled me onto the seat next to him.

"Naruto!" Ichiraku cheered, having seen his most regular customer. I tried not to roll my eyes; instead I just crossed my arms and leant on the counter. The two chatted for a while, I subconsciously started to fiddle with my ear just to see what it felt like, it stung a little to touch and all around the piercing felt really warm.

"The usual Naruto?" Ichiraku asked as Naruto nodded his head with nothing but eagerness, the chef's attention then turned to me.

"What about you, what do you want?" He asked kindly as I just said whatever Naruto was having. I really didn't know the menu here and was too lazy to ask. Besides having the choice just made it harder to choose. He nodded and started to make the ramen.

"So Sasuke do you think I should get a piercing?" The blonde asked as I just looked at him in disbelief, I liked Naruto the way he was…he didn't need to change anything.

"Nah…you look great already," I smiled at him, debating whether to add the 'when not wearing bright orange' to that sentence. His cheeks went the faintest of red and I noticed that everytime that I tried to look at him directly, his eyes would avoid my own. I felt my own expression soften as I watched him shift uncomfortably; I looked away from him thinking he was getting self-conscious or something.

"Here you go!" Ichiraku beamed setting two fragrant noodle dishes smothered in soup in front of us. Before I had chance to even pick up the chopsticks, Naruto was already slurping up the noodles. All I could hear was him making gulping sounds and mumbling at how good they tasted. I guess the noodles didn't smell too bad and I was kinda hungry. Before I decided to eat though I once again took out my phone, even though I knew in my head that Itachi hadn't tried to contact me I couldn't help but look just to make sure. My screen was blank, no new messages, no missed calls…no worrying Itachi…I sighed. I felt strangely neglected that Itachi wasn't even bothering this time to come and find me, I tried to reason with myself that maybe he was finally giving me what I wanted. Space, space to do what I wanted for a change without him nagging at me but I dunno…it just didn't seem right. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and began to eat as Ichiraku moved to greet another customer who had slipped in a few seats to my right. I glanced at him wondering why the idiot was wearing a balaclava when it wasn't even that cold and no one could see his face in the dark…not only that but he was sitting at a ramen joint. He would have to take it down to eat. And the sunglasses too… that really was special.

The ramen wasn't so bad after all, by the time I had finished, Naruto had gone through three bowls and was finally full and well I wasn't exactly a slow eater either. He was leaning back on the stool holding his stomach looking as blissful as ever.

"You know what Naruto I'll pay," I said, as Naruto just looked at me.

"I ate three bowls Sasuke, you shouldn't have to pay for that!" He complained before grumbling about being so full. I heard a clunk coming from by the side of me which made me look to see the man drop his chopsticks against the bowl. Idiot probably couldn't see.

"My brother's rich remember? And well he gives me quite a bit of money besides you came out with me over such short notice, I guess I owe you this," I told him, handing over the money quickly before Naruto could further complain.

"Got yourself a nice friend there," Ichiraku pointed out to Naruto. I would have thought it should have been the other way around personally…Naruto does a lot more for me than I do for him.

"Arigatou! Ichiraku, I guess we better get going then!" Naruto smiled, saluting Ichiraku who saluted back. Naruto slipped off the stool onto his feet, wobbling a little at first, I did the same. I once again heard a clunk of chopsticks against the bowl.

"You're not going to finish that?" The chef said from behind us as Naruto started walking. I checked the time, it was nearly half eight now. I was surprised how long we had been out together and how much better I felt hanging around with Naruto for a change.

We started to walk back to the bus stand which was halfway across the shopping centre; the place was pretty bare now and eerily silent. Most of the shops were now closed and all I could hear were footsteps…mine, Naruto's and…there was another set. I glanced behind myself quickly to see the man with the covered face walking in the same direction as us, I mean it could have just been a coincidence because well it was a shopping centre or maybe was just going to take the bus too. Still I hated when people walked behind me, it made me very paranoid. I shuffled closer to Naruto, keeping my ears alert on the footsteps behind.

For ten minutes they continued to follow us, just a couple of paces behind. I really didn't like that at all. I couldn't tell from the sunglasses if he was looking at us or not as well but I wasn't going to take that chance.

"Hey Naruto…I think the man behind us is following us…" I whispered to him feeling a nearly forgotten emotion creep into my voice. Naruto looked at me, wide eyed.

"I think you're right Sasuke…" he muttered, he had his head low and his shoulders hunched.

"What do we do?" I questioned, swallowing hard, for once I really wished Itachi was here, I never felt scared when he was around because I knew he would protect me. Why hadn't he texted me? Why hadn't he called me? Didn't he care?

"Let's try a short cut see if we can shake him off…" Naruto sighed, turning our direction towards a gap between the shops that seemed to lead nowhere but darkness. If only the shops were still open we could have gone in there…

During our trek into the alleyway it appeared we had lost this _stalker, _I just hoped Naruto could navigate this area in the dark. The footsteps had gone from behind us which then made me think again that maybe this guy really was just going for the bus and we were making such a big deal out of nothing. I guess we were still teenagers and overreacted at everything. I could hear Naruto's heavy breaths as we walked down the claustrophobic area in which every shape was a shadowed blur except for when we ran into some flickering lights.

We eventually made it into a slightly more open area that was basically at the back of a square of shops, what we were surprised to see was two figures step out from the shadows, the two also covered their faces in the same way as the one that was following us. Naruto and I froze in the faulty light as the footsteps from behind now appeared and closed us in.

"So which one of you is Sasuke Uchiha? Let me guess the little emo one?" One of the clearly male figures sneered as I felt my heart die in my chest. They knew who I was? They knew my name? What was going on? I couldn't breathe as Naruto instinctively grabbed hold of my arm despite having such a firm, confident and _protective_ expression.

What he pulled out next was the most frightening thing I had ever seen in my life.

**A/N Oh God a cliffhanger! I will warn you now you are going to need tissues for the next chapter. I repeat TISSUES. I know I probably will…so I apologize in advance for this. Though I also get that that chapter will probably take longer to write as well…and well I have exams in two weeks. **

**Anyway I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I wrote the whole thing pretty much today but I really wanted to update!**

**8 Chapters to go I believe. **

**Also check my profile for status updates on how I'm getting along with chapters I sometimes put messages on there…**

**Please review as always, makes me feel good and makes me write the next chapter, especially if you want to find out what happens next *insert evil laugh***


	46. Chapter 46 Part 1

**A/N I totally apologize for the hiatus. I am totally gonna dedicate once again this long awaited half chapter to Leeda Uchiha, yay for your repetitive reviewing :D total encouragement! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Get your tissues ready.**

**Chapter 46**

**Part 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

A gun. He pulled out a fucking gun. I could do nothing but stare at it as he held it up, pointed right at me, his finger caressing the trigger. I was frozen. Everything below my waist felt numb. I couldn't run. I couldn't shout. Nothing. It was a long time before I could even breathe again. Naruto's hand on my arm only grew tighter every second; his expression was far braver than mine.

"So you're Itachi Uchiha's little brother eh? You look a lot like him, we didn't even need conformation to know for sure it was you, the resemblance is very obvious," the man with the gun stated. I needed to find courage to talk, I knew I needed too. I was still silent. No words had crossed my mind yet; even then I wasn't even sure if they could get past my constricted throat that got drier every moment.

"Itachi's one weakness…so this little emo is what Itachi has been protecting this whole time? _He _is what our leader threatened him with?" One of the other members spoke, another male. The guy with the gun nodded. Itachi? This had to do with Itachi? I knew he was hiding something big but…this? What had he been doing and with who? These people had _guns_for crying out loud! And who was this leader? I didn't understand what was going on!

"What do you want?" I eventually managed to speak; my voice was different, quieter and wobblier. The stranger behind us sniggered and I bit my lip.

"Well we want nothing with you personally; it's Itachi that's screwed us over so we're dealing his punishment. It's pretty terrible of him when he knew we were coming for him to let his little brother out of his sight. After all that time he had spent making sure that you were always safe and were never harmed, how foolish of him. This will be the biggest mistake of his life," the man with the gun chuckled viciously. I felt the muscles in my legs freeze over until they went completely numb and I knew there was no way I could move them. I wasn't sure if it was a safety mechanism simply because part of my brain told me to run but the realistic part knew I could never outrun a bullet especially when it was only a trigger pull away from hitting me right in the chest.

"W-who are you?" I questioned trying to hide my stutter, I didn't ask for the knowledge because at that moment I didn't care, I didn't care about Itachi's past, everything he had done, I didn't care that he had pissed off some bad men. I just cared about my life…and more importantly, Naruto's and maybe if I could just keep him talking for long enough…I dunno. I didn't want to think everything was hopeless not when Naruto's hand clung so tightly to my arm.

"You don't know? It is so like Itachi to keep secrets from his own family. I am Kidomaru; I have been hired by the Akatsuki to do their dirty work," he answered, he seemed proud though really I was surprised he even answered such a question as the fact he was wearing a mask was now completely pointless as his identity had been breached…unless it was of course a fake name. That made more sense…but what with the Akatsuki business?

"The Akatsuki? What _is _that?" I questioned, just buy more time Sasuke and keep him talking. If he's talking then he wouldn't shoot.

"A terrorist organization – the best in the world, your brother was once a member until he abandoned his post and stole something very important. They want it back and are willing to do anything to get it back," Kidomaru explained. Itachi. A terrorist? No. Why was he even telling me this? Shouldn't it have been some kind of secret? It was a lie wasn't it? It had to be lie. I knew Itachi could be violent…but terrorism? That was a whole other accusation.

"I don't believe you!" I yelled finding some courage in defending my brother. I wasn't going to believe that he left me for four years just to destroy the lives of others. Not my Itachi. Not my brother that saved me from our own father. Not my Aniki who loved me so much. Kidomaru started to snigger, "are you really that blind to your own family? How can you call yourself his brother when you can't even see past the lie has a created!? Itachi is a _murderer _kid, not just one person but many."

"No! That's not Itachi!" I argued balling my hands into fists. Itachi was good! I knew he was!

"And do you know what the worst thing is? He did it…all because of _you_," he remarked as I could see the smirk through the mask covering half of his face. Something icy stabbed me in the heart as I choked on sharp air. Blaming me? What had I done? Naruto shook my arm and I gave him a skittish glance just to see his eyebrows turn up at his nose with an expression that told me how both frightened and saddened for me he was.

"So what do you even want?" I muttered unable to find any kind of tune or volume in my voice. I wasn't sure what possessed me to ask that question as soon as I had done so I realized how much of a mistake it actually was.

"I'm here to kill you, Uchiha Sasuke," he stated so plainly, he cocked the gun with his thumb. My eyes widened as my brain could barely process his words; for once the thought of dying petrified me. It felt as though I could nearly count seconds within that next moment. I closed my eyes out of sheer cowardly reflex.

BANG.

I flinched. My eardrums rung. Naruto had let go of me. Wait what? I didn't even have a breath to let out when I opened my eyes to see the flickering light making that familiar blonde hair glow golden right in front of me. The world crumbled…everything around me just vanished into this void and the pain I felt at the moment… was worse than the pain I had felt when Itachi had left me _alone_.

"Naruto!" I shrieked, reaching out for him on impulse when his legs gave out from beneath him. I almost collapsed to the floor with him as reality struck me as hard as one of my father's punches. I tore my gaze away for a moment just to see Kidomaru and his comrades back off as another voice broke out from the distance that appeared to get closer. I lowered Naruto to the floor, holding him tightly in my arms until he was looking right up at me biting his lip with such a pained expression. His hand was pressed against his chest; I could only fragment a glance at the blood that dyed his fingers red before it hit me at how serious this really was…the bleeding wasn't going to stop was it? No matter what I tried to do. A tear dripped down his cheek and it took me a few seconds to realize that it wasn't his…but mine.

"Hey…Sasuke…please don't -cough- cry right now…I can't watch you cry…" Naruto murmured, his breath becoming coarse as I trail of blood made a path down his chin. I could feel my own breath scald my throat, as the realization of every one I took, I had to watch Naruto's splinter as he struggled to cling onto it.

"Why Naruto!? WHY!?" I screamed biting back the tears for Naruto, "why did you do something so damn stupid?" He was going to be fine…he had to be fine…he_ is_ my best friend...somehow he managed to crack a chuckle awkwardly, "I'm sorry…Sasuke…it was…instinct…" His face contorted in pain as he let out a small hiss and shifted in my grip.

"BAKA!" I scolded refusing to blink away the clouds in my eyes, I didn't want him to disappear, if I closed my eyes he would disappear…I dug my fingers into his hoody feeling his radiating warmth. His other hand reached into his pockets as his weak movements eventually managed to pull out the two small boxes, one red and one blue. He nudged the red one forwards, "open…it…"

I reluctantly pulled a hand out from beneath him before picking up the box and using my thumb to flick open the lid. Naruto's eyes looked at me expectantly as I saw what was inside. My heart broke even further looking at the silver bracelets decorated with the black half of a yin yang charm where the first four letter of my name were carved into. Instead of a white dot however there was a small red gem. I didn't even think twice when I opened the second box with the white half saying _Naru _with a blue gem.

"Happy birthday…Sasuke…I'm sorry –cough– it's not much…but I saved my allowance…for three months to buy them both…" he smiled surprisingly brightly. I shook my head, "no…you can't give me this now, my birthday isn't for another three weeks!" No. No. No. I wasn't taking this now; I wanted him to give it to me on the day!

"Please…I want to give it to you…early," he muttered. I didn't deny him, taking out the pretty bracelet and slipping it on around my wrist wondering why despite being silver it felt so warm. Naruto looked pleased as his teeth broke out through his smile, I tried smiling back at him but it was so forced that it almost felt fake…I wanted to smile at least for the gift but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

"Can I wear mine…too?" He asked, before he had even finished his last word I had nodded at him in silence picking out the other half of the sign and slipping it onto his free wrist. His glee soon faded as his eyes darted away from mine, his lips quivering slightly. Still his hand brushed over mine almost so the charms of the bracelets were nearly interlocking as tightly as our fingers. I chewed on my lip noticing how unnaturally fragile his grip currently was.

"Sasuke…there's something…I want to tell you…" he mumbled almost inaudibly. I leant forwards to hear him better, "what?" I urged starting to feel my stomach knotting with violent spasms. Naruto coughed up some more blood which made me wince just as much as he did.

"I've…wanted to tell you…for a long time now…I know you don't feel the same but I…I've always…Sasuke I lo –" his voice broke off as his usual sparkling blue eyes clouded over and lost contact with mine. His fingers released from between mine before his arm slid to the side and onto the floor.

"N-Naruto!? W-what? I don't – please – please finish!" I cried as the movement in his chest stopped moving. His face blurred as the restraint of tears suddenly vanished entirely. My arms shook as I pulled him up into a tight hug. I couldn't stop crying, the shards of liquid ice were freefalling down my cheeks as I buried my face into his shoulder.

"P-please Naruto…hug me back…please!" I sobbed, "You said…you said that you'd always be my best friend, you promised! You promised you'd always be there if I stopped hurting myself! Y-y-you can't leave now! I need you!"

I felt my chest tear in two…it was worse than losing Itachi…he wasn't going to come back…my Naruto…wasn't going to come back…I got him killed…this was my entire fault. The stupidest thought then crossed my mind when I wished that Kidomaru had finished the job and shot me too…because…because…I didn't want to face a life without Naruto!

I wasn't sure how long I had been rocking back and forth holding on my last memory I would ever share with my second _brother _when I was tapped on the shoulder. Afraid of it being Kidomaru I jumped, flicking my gaze towards a fairly old man with ivory white spiky long hair.

"I heard the gunshot…I called the police and they ran off…I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

It was only minutes later when the repetitive flash of red and blue lit up the alleyway as the colours themselves had me crying even harder. I hadn't let go of Naruto…I didn't think I ever could. How was I supposed to cope without him? He was there when Itachi wasn't…he was always the sole person I could ever count on. This wound would never heal. How was I supposed to tell his parents? How was I supposed to turn up to his _funeral!? _ Another pair of hands rested on my shoulders and tugged gently, "I'm so sorry kid…but you're going to have to let go of your friend." The man in uniforms words broke me out of a trance as I ragged my shoulders out of his grasp and forced my teeth together, "NO!" I shouted, my eyes burning from the flood of sorrow, I wasn't letting Naruto go! Not for them, not for anyone! I clung to him tighter, I couldn't just leave him for them to take him some place unknown…I couldn't leave him not like this. The hands were replaced once more but with a firmer grip as he tried to pull me away. I struggled against his grasp with a hysterical mixture between growling and weeping even more.

"I'm sorry kid but you can't stay like this…don't worry we'll take him somewhere safe, I promise you see him again," he stated as I didn't have a choice in answering any further when he managed to drag me away from Naruto despite my physical protest. I couldn't breathe when a bunch of paramedics brought over that thick black body bag and I had to turn away. It was all too real…everything was all too real. My world was collapsing and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Why couldn't it have been me? It was supposed to be me. Naruto…I'm so sorry…I don't want to say goodbye. I never wanted to say goodbye.

Even after my tears had somehow managed to dry my eyes were still fogged over. The police had taken me for questioning in a small grey room. I felt trapped. The walls of the room were closing in on me so rapidly.

"My name is Officer Hagane Kotetsu and I will be the officer leading this questioning…mind telling me your name?" The officer on the seat in front of me asked. I fiddled with the small white plastic cup in front of myself filled up with water finding some comfort in the sound of it crinkling.

"Uchiha….Sasuke…" I murmured keeping my gaze locked on the distant ripples of the clear liquid.

"Alright Sasuke…you mind telling me what happened?" His voice was soft; close to sympathetic…the problem was I didn't want to answer. Half of me wasn't even sure how to answer, I couldn't tell them about what Kidomaru had said about my brother…the other half of me didn't want to relive that moment. I knew I should have said something for Naruto's sake, to just let his killer walk escape free wasn't fair – but if he was someone hired by terrorists then what were the chances of him getting caught anyway? Fuck! Everything was so complicated…why did this even have to happen? Naruto had done nothing to deserve this.

"I understand Sasuke…you don't feel like talking," Kotetsu said as I heard his chair scrape against the floor as he stood up and made his way over to the doorway, "we will get in contact with someone to come and pick you up," he then left before I had chance to react.

I let out a broken sigh as my mind began to wander into a drowning blindness as I thought about all the time I had spent with Naruto…I couldn't forget these memories, not ever. All the way back to when Naruto found me in the schools toilets with those razors. He was the one who made me feel ashamed of the path I was walking down…I hadn't picked up a razor since that time and he always looked so proud every day that I hadn't done anything reckless. He cared so much…I would do anything just to hear him talking to me right now. I started to mindless stroke the bracelet on my wrist thinking about the games we played together…all that Mortal Kombat and then that time where he dressed all Goth and looked so amazing or even when Itachi allowed him to stay over and he ate so much pizza. A sad smile crept across my face as I thought about the Murder ball tournament and how Naruto had taken a ball for me…why did he always save me? Why was it never the other way around? Why couldn't I save anyone!? I couldn't even save myself…

"Sasuke teme, don't be so down already! Cheer up! I want you to cheer up for me." I said out loud to myself trying to mimic Naruto's voice, wondering if this was what he would say to me right now. I looked down at my wrist only then noticing the inscribing on the back of the charm: _stay strong!_

Stay strong eh? I couldn't help but think at how much Naruto would yell at me if I decided to give up now…still I wasn't really sure if I did want to carry on…but I had to right? For Naruto's sake. But was it possible? Once again my eyes watered, threatening a cry.

There was a turn of the handle at the door as I turned around to be greeted by the sight of Kotetsu.

"Sasuke someone is here to pick you up…I'll give you a moment," he backed out of the door and disappeared before replaced by another figure. My blood ran cold. The lock clicked behind him.

"Hello brat…happy to see me?" My father smirked taking a few steps into the claustrophobic room, my eyes locked onto him as I stood up from the chair. I didn't need this right now! He came a little closer until he was only a few steps away, I was astounded by the fact I hadn't backed away but as it was I stood inflexibly on the spot.

"I always knew you would end up in a police station you worthless piece of shit, never thought it would be for getting your friend killed, it's his own fault for being friends with a waste like you, that moron," he started to laugh beyond sadistically and beyond mockingly. I tensed up, my jaw locked together and my shoulders went rigid. The focus in my eyes returned in a flash.

I punched him.

"How _dare _you talk about Naruto like that! I'm not afraid of you anymore you asshole!" I growled feeling the fury course through my veins like a forest fire, watching as he hand when to his jaw as he lost his footing and fell heavily against the wall. It was a lie…I would always be afraid of him – but goddammit I had nothing to lose anymore! He could hit me all he wanted but nothing would ever compare to the pain I was already feeling. He could say what he wanted about me but not Naruto. That was too far. I had never felt my heart beat so courageously yet so viciously in front of him before and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing hold of his collar in his state of shock and forcing him against the wall.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I roared sending another fist into his nose listening to it crack under the pressure of my punch. It felt way too good to watch him wince and shudder in pain.

"Say and do what you want Sasuke…but you will _always _be that spineless coward. You can't ever run away from me," he snickered looking amused as his nose began to bleed.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I shouted hitting him again, remembering all the times he had hit me and how it felt. It wasn't fair! What did I ever do have to have such an agonizing life!? My happiness was always fleeting, why does nothing ever go right for me!? I hit him again.

"You ruined my life for years! _Father!" _I spat his title feeling the blood from his face glide down my pressed knuckles.

I was about to hit him again when my first was caught.

"Hey stop it!" Kotetsu instructed curling an arm around my waist, dragging me away from my father. Another officer was already seeing to Fugaku whose face was a mixture of red and purple, "get him away from me! I'm not going with him!" I shrieked wanting him away from me before I took the law into my own hands beat him to death. I had had enough. Enough of everything. The other officer nodded, doing just that, I could only watch as my father played off being the victim despite giving me a devilish smirk on his way out. When Fugaku was completely out of the way Kotetsu let go of me to step in front of me looking rather displeased.

"Sasuke…you do realize you just assaulted your father…if he presses charges you can be arrested you do realize that?" He sighed.

"I know. I don't care." I stated plainly before even thinking about what I was saying, he deserved ever punch and for once I was glad of doing something stupid because it really had lifted some of the intimidation away. Ever since moving in with Itachi my courage had definitely increased…Itachi…

Where was he? I started to feel angry that he still hadn't shown up…the time when I needed him most he had deserted me, what kind of brother is he after all?

Time kept passing so slowly but my mind kept wandering so that it almost seemed like a blur, I was fully informed that Fugaku _wasn't _planning on pressing charges; it wasn't for my sake of course because he knew getting into a court case would be a bother and I had a decent argument against him. Instead I was kept waiting for someone else to pick me up…Itachi was the only other family member I had but I doubted they had any records of him to even call him. I wondered myself why I hadn't tried to with my own cell…maybe I was just waiting for him to make the first move.

Soon after that I had another visitor.

"Hey Sasuke," Kakashi smiled warmly entering the plain room which I had been sitting in for the last three hours. I didn't even pick myself up from the position I was in with my head buried in my arms on the table.

"I'm here to get you out of here…I'm so sorry about Naruto, I really am…" his voice quickly trailed off into a mere whisper as the thought of what happened clearly sunk in with him as well, after all he was still a teacher at the school, he knew Naruto as well.

"Where's Itachi?" I questioned wanting to move along the subject.

"Sasuke…how about I take you back to my place first and then we can talk about Itachi…alright?"

**A/N Feel free to hate me. Is anyone still reading this anyway? I'm really not sure anymore ;_;**

**Well if there are I will write the second half.**


End file.
